


The Next Chapter

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A Fresh Start, Daddyward, Doctoward, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sequel, Special needs children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 195,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward Masen had their fresh start and are beginning a new chapter in their lives: raising triplets, one of which doesn't speak. Follow along with their families as they learn to deal with a child with special needs. However, a blast from the past lurks in the corner. Who and why are they choosing to come back into the Masen's lives? ExB, AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/thenextchapter_zps00c32285.png.html)   
> 
> 
> Banner by OTBGraphics, texture by Rachel

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!***

**David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**On with it, kids!**

**The Next Chapter**

**Chapter One: Reconnections**

"Mrs. Masen! This is total crap. I did not start that food fight. Rebecca Smith told Bobbie Richert that he was gay and HE started it," Jorie said.  _Why am I a dean? Put a fork in me. I'm done._

"Jorie, it doesn't matter who started the food fight. You participated in it and you will need to deal with the consequences," I said, staring at the young girl. Her black hair was covered with ketchup and a few fries nestled in it. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her lip was quivering. "Don't start with the lip. It won't do anything. You will spend the rest of today and all of tomorrow in the in school suspension room. Here's your pass."

"But, Mrs. Masen!" Jorie whined.

"Do you want an extra day, Jorie?" I asked sternly.

"No, ma'am," Jorie grumbled. She snatched the pass from me and skulked out of my office. Once she left, I sprayed some air freshener. The smells of cafeteria invaded my office and was making me nauseous. I leaned forward and smacked my head against my desk.  _I. Hate. My. Job._

"You know, Bella," Alice said as she leaned against my door, "that will not make the kids make better choices."

"Maybe it'll make my headache go away," I said to the floor. "I hate this, Alice. Three years and I hate my job. I should have taken Sherrie's job. Principal Masen sounds SOOOOOOOOOO much better than Dean Masen."

"Bella, you had triplets. You were a mess. There was no way in hell you could have been the principal for this crazy building," Alice giggled. "What happened now?"

"Huge. Massive. Gargantuan. Food fight during the 8th grade lunch," I said as I looked at my sister-in-law. Her tiny features were framed by a short black hair cut that flipped out. Her eyes were covered with a pair of rectangular frames. She wore a chic pair of black pants and heels with a red sweater set on top. Her body was extremely small, only 4'11" and she was in killer shape.

Alice frowned at my admission. "How many kiddos were involved?"

"Twelve. I just sent the last one to ASDA," I said. "My job is going to lead me to drink. Gah!"

"Perhaps the good doctor can cure your ills. With some hot steamy lovin'," Alice said with a suggestive waggle of her brows. "Have Edward live up to his nickname."

"God, I still can't believe I called him that," I laughed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't," Alice giggled. "We're having brunch at my house on Sunday. Jasper has some news. You and Edward will be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Elf," I smiled. "Can we bring Nessie? Separating the dog from Marie is quite challenging. Marie is attached to the furball."

"As long as the furball doesn't shit on my carpet, then we're good," Alice smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Bells."

"Love you, Elf."

"Love you, Bells." Alice turned and left my office. I finished my discipline report and contacted all of the parents involved. Half of the parents were pissed. The other half were ashamed. I had several requests for meetings and I arranged for them to happen tomorrow. The school day was almost done and I needed to pick up my children from Nana's daycare.  _I love my mother-in-law._

Once the bell rang, I went outside and did my bus duty. I chatted with several students and shooed them onto their buses. After that, Rose came up to me and weaved her arm through mine. "I heard about the food fight, Dean Masen," Rose snickered. "Thank you for putting half of my last period class in ASDA. It made my day so awesome!"

"I'm glad I could oblige, Mrs. McCarty," I smiled. "They'll be gone tomorrow too."

"Sweet! Are you coming to the football game tomorrow night? Emmett is so nervous about making sectionals. He needs all of the support he can get," Rose said.

"Edward is working tomorrow during the day, so I think it's feasible. I don't want to take Lizzie, David and Marie by myself," I replied.

"How are things going with Marie?" Rose asked.

"Edward is talking to a colleague of Tanya's. Her name is Dr. Kate Diamante. She's one of the best. We're going to be flying out to Seattle in a few weeks. Hopefully she can give us some answers for my baby girl," I said sadly. My three babies were my miracles. David Anthony was my oldest, by five minutes. He was a mini-Edward in his mannerisms. However, David looked like me, with Edward's jade eyes. Elizabeth Tanya was my middle child. She was the leader of her siblings. Super bossy and boisterous. There were times where I think she's not my child. Both Edward and I are very reserved and quiet. Lizzie, not so much. Marie Esme was my baby girl. The youngest of my triplets. She was the spitting image of Lizzie but didn't speak a word. She also refused to be touched by anybody besides Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Sue, Charlie or me. Her best friend is her dog, Nessie, a puppy that the triplets received two months ago for their fourth birthday.

"How long will you be in Seattle?" Rose asked as we walked back into Cherry Blossom Middle School.

"A week. We're leaving on a Friday after work and returning the following Sunday, the weekend before Thanksgiving," I said. "I hope that Dr. Diamante will give us some answers. I want my baby to be okay. Or least have some answers, you know?"

"I know," Rose smiled. "Well, text me if you are coming. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. McCarty," I said as I went back to my office. I grabbed my bag and car keys. I headed out to my car and slid into my beautiful Audi. I grinned as the engine purred. I eased out of the parking lot and drove to Esme's house. I pulled into the large circular drive and parked my silver SUV. I opened the door and headed inside. "Hello?"

"In the kitchen, Bella," Esme called. "We're finger painting."

"Oh, god," I moaned. I walked through the large home and saw the large kitchen table covered with a plastic cover. David had blue paint all over his hands and the button-down shirt he wore. He even had some in his chocolate brown hair. His tongue was sticking out as he was rubbing his tiny hands over the paper. Lizzie was daintily making a rainbow, trying not to get dirty. Marie was sitting in Esme's lap watching as her Nana was finger painting. "David Anthony, you are a hot mess, child."

"I'm blue like the COOKIE MONSTER!" he bellowed.

"Inside voice, boy," I snickered as I kissed his forehead. "What are you making, Lizzie?"

"A rainbow for daddy," Lizzie said with a crooked grin. "He loves my rainbows."

"I know. He has them in his office. Such a good artist, Elizabeth Tanya. When are you going to make me a rainbow? My office is rainbowless."

"How about you I give you this one, Mommy?" Lizzie said, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I would love that, Lizziebear," I said as I kissed her forehead. "It would look awesome on my door so all the kids at school can know what an awesome artist my girl is."

"Am I an awesome artist, Mommy?" David asked.

"Yes, you are, Cookie Monster," I giggled. "You are so getting a bath tonight, child."

"I had one last night," David whined.

"You are blue, David," I rationalized with my son.  _He's four, Bella. He understands SpongeBob and Cookie Monster._  "How about you, Marie? What are you making?"

Marie smiled shyly and pushed the painting that Esme was working on toward me. I saw her tiny hand prints in the center of the white paper. Esme added some flourishes with her own fingers. "So pretty, Re Re. What's your favorite part?" Marie pointed to her hand prints and grinned.

"Me, too, little one," I said. I kissed her cheek. Marie's arms wrapped around my neck and she latched onto my body.  _She's such a momma's girl._  I balanced Marie on my hip and talked to Esme. "How were they?"

"Angels, like always. Alice came and picked up Grace and EJ a few minutes ago. EJ was covered in green paint. Alice was ready to spit nails when she saw him."

"I can imagine. It's her fault that she dresses her children in designer clothing," I snickered.

"That's Alice for you," Esme shrugged. "Is Edward dropping off the angels tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He has a meeting at eight," I said. "Okay, monkeys. Let's go home! Nessie needs to go potty and I need to make dinner. Chicken tenders or tacos?"

"Chicken tenders!" David yelled.

"Tacos," Lizzie countered, glaring at her brother.

"You're the deciding vote, Marie," I said. "Chicken tenders?" I asked holding up one finger. "Or tacos?" I questioned holding up two fingers.

Marie responded with two fingers and buried her face in my shoulder. "Looks tacos, monkeys. We'll have chicken tenders tomorrow, David." He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "No sulking, young man or no piano time with Daddy." David's green eyes widened and he quickly stopped pouting. "Okay, go wash your hands and we're heading home, my artistic brood."

"I'll give Edward the finger paintings tomorrow. They need to dry, Bella," Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Esme," I said as I followed my children to the foyer. "I love you."

"Love you, sweet girl. Say good bye to Nana, babies," Esme said. David and Lizzie hugged Esme's legs. I was putting on Marie's jacket. Once she was covered, I handed her to Esme who covered her cheeks with kisses. Marie laughed silently and clutched her grandmother's neck, tightly. I helped my other children put on their jackets and we headed out to the car. Once they were safely strapped, I drove my babies home. I pulled up to my gorgeous home and we went into the kitchen. I opened up Nessie's crate and we took her outside to go potty. Nessie finished her business and sidled up to Marie, kissing her nose. Marie cuddled her puppy with such love; it brought tears to my eyes. After a half hour outside, the children came inside and I put on a DVD for them.

I took out some ground beef and began sautéing the meat. I grabbed some rice and began preparing some Spanish rice and corn while the meet was cooking. I heard the garage door open and my face blushed.  _Edward's home._   _My gorgeous, intelligent, fuckhot, doctor of a husband._

"Daddy!" Lizzie shrieked as she flew past me in a blur of bronze hair and pale skin. I heard a resounding crash and I groaned.  _My poor daughter inherited my clumsiness._  A few moments later, a wail came from the laundry room.

"Lizziebear, what did you do?" Edward asked kindly. I walked toward the laundry room and saw Lizzie on the floor, clutching her ankle.

"My foot, Daddy," Lizzie sniffled. Edward scooped her up. He gave me a kiss as he strode past me, putting Lizzie on the island. He felt around her foot and had her do some simple tests. "Lizziebear, you just twisted it. Let's get you some ice. You are so much like your mother."

"Hey, watch it, Dr. Masen," I snickered. "You can sleep on the couch, buddy."

"And who would that be punishing? You or me?" Edward laughed.  _This is true. I do not sleep well without my husband. At all._

"This is true," I said, arching a brow. "You are such a drama queen, Lizzie. You hang out with Auntie Alice too much."

"Auntie Alice is cool. She let's me wear her makeup," Lizzie said, her eyes wide.

"Well, Daddy and Mommy are going to have to talk to Auntie Alice. You're four, Elizabeth Tanya," Edward said sternly. "You don't need makeup." He picked up his daughter and carried her to the family room after he got an ice pack. "Leave that on until Daddy takes it off. Love you, angel."

"Daddy! Are we going to play the piano tonight?" David asked.

"Yep. Why are you blue, my boy?" Edward chuckled.

"I finger painted. The COOKIE MONSTER!" David bellowed as he pounced on Edward's back. "COOKIES!"

"Well, Cookie Monster, you are not playing the piano until you've had a bath," Edward laughed. "I don't want blue piano keys, crazy boy."

I leaned against the island and watched Edward interact with our children. He was the most amazing father. He loved his children in their own way. He doted on Lizzie, but not to the point where he spoiled her. Though she was a daddy's girl. David and Edward shared a love for science and music. They bonded over the piano and the guitars. However, Edward's relationship with Marie was probably the most touching. Marie didn't speak. However, she and Edward could carry on conversations with their expressions and their hands. She also loved when Edward sang. Her eyes closed and she had the most blissful expression on her face.

I also couldn't imagine my life without my husband. He was the single most important person in my life. Edward was brilliant, caring, loving, gorgeous and perfect. At the age of 37, he looked fantastic. His body was lean and muscled. His skin was pale and smattered with freckles. His bronze colored hair had some gray in it, mainly at the temples. It gave him a refined look. However, his potty mouth quickly put the kibosh to that. We have a swear jar in our kitchen. I think Edward's swearing will put our children through college. Marie is the most relentless. Whenever Daddy swears, she tugs on his pants and points to the jar. He grumbles as he puts his dollar in there. Edward's looks have grown more rugged with age as well. His smile is still crooked but it suits him. His eyes are bright and green, with crinkles around them from his constant laughter. And don't get me started on his perfect mouth. I love his mouth.  _And his tongue. I miss his tongue…_

I finished dinner. I plated the food and called my four children.  _Yes, four. Edward can be as much as a child as my four year olds._  They ran to the table and we ate a loud family meal. After dinner, I gave David his bath, much to his dismay. Edward and the girls were noodling around on the guitar until David's piano lesson with his father. After I dried my wriggling son and dressed him in his jayjays, he sprinted down to the grand piano in our living room. Lizzie and Marie came upstairs, with Nessie following them to put on their jayjays after we brushed their teeth. We headed back downstairs and listened to David's lesson. Edward was extremely patient as David worked through 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.' His brow was furrowed and he focused on keeping his good posture and correct fingering. I grabbed my camera and took a few pictures. Edward looked up at me, rolling his eyes.

After David's lesson, we all went up to Marie's room and read a story together. Nessie was curled on Marie's lap while the rest of our brood were nestled in our arms. Edward read a chapter from  _Stuart Little_ , using goofy voices and everything. Our babies fell asleep while he was reading. Edward picked up David while I got Lizzie. We put them in their rooms and turned on their nightlights. Marie was petting Nessie in her sleep. I picked up the tiny dog and put her in the crate we kept in Marie's room and turned off her lights. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. "I missed you today, Mrs. Masen."

"I missed you, too. How was the ER?"

"Fucking crazy. How was Cherry Blossom?"

"Fucking crazy," I sighed. "Why was the ER crazy?" Edward led us to our bedroom and we sat down on the bed.

"We have a new batch of med students. They are so dumb. I mean, what are they teaching them in medical school? I asked one to start an IV on a patient. Pretty clear cut and it took her ten tries and three blown veins later to get it. No, scratch that. I had to do it. I felt sorry for the patient who was covered in bruises," Edward grumbled. "Then we had a car accident. One of the med students puked all over himself when he saw this gash on the patient's leg. Puked all over me when I tried to calm him down and then puked on the damn patient. I think he's rethinking his career choice."

"I'm sorry, handsome," I frowned. I sniffed him. "You don't smell like puke."

"I showered at the hospital. He had fish for lunch and it was foul," Edward shuddered. "Ruined my favorite pair of pants, too. Damn it."

"We'll get you a new pair of pants, Edward."

"What about you? Why was Cherry Blossom crazy?"

"Food fight during one of the eighth grade lunches. Twelve students involved and it was an all out war. I think I have some ketchup in my hair. Little fuckers. I hate middle schoolers. No, I hate my fucking job. I'm so done, Edward," I griped. "I'm done with parents constantly yelling at me. Students disrespecting me. My co-workers on the administrative team belittling me. I'm must done. I'm better than this."

"I'm sorry, beautiful girl," Edward said as he brushed my hair away from my face. A few tears glided down my cheeks. "Don't cry, Bells. You'll get through this."

"Edward, I'm so close to handing in my resignation. I want to spend the day finger painting with our babies. I want to take them on outings like Esme does. I am so confused," I sniffled. "I want to try and fix Marie."

"Oh, baby," Edward said as he gathered me in his arms. "We're going to find out what's wrong with Marie. Soon, baby. Kate is phenomenal. She'll tell us what's wrong with our little one. In regards to your job, if you want to quit, then I'll support you. If you want to keep working, then I'll support you. No matter what you do, I will support you, beautiful girl."

"Edward, I'm hardly a girl," I snickered.

"Not necessarily. But you're my girl," he said with a husky tone. "Shower with me?"

"I do need to get the ketchup out of my hair," I said as I laced my fingers through Edward's bronze tresses. "And it has been too long since we've 'showered.'"

"Bella, I love our children, but fuck me they are three little cockblocks," Edward said. He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom. "I haven't made love to my wife nearly enough." With nimble fingers, my clothes from work were quickly thrown on the floor. Edward's scrubs were in a pile next to mine. He turned and shut the door, locking it. "Hopefully, no interruptions."

"Hopefully," I said as I crashed my lips against his. Edward walked us to the shower and turned on the water. _"_ Fuck! That's cold, Edward!"

"Someone owes a dollar to the swear jar," Edward snickered as he ran his lips along my neck. I smacked his shoulder, arching a brow at him.

"Yeah, for every dollar I put in, you put in twenty. So shut it," I said as I fell to my knees. I took Edward's cock in my hand and began pumping him. Edward moaned and leaned against the marble wall of our bathroom. I licked the head of his dick.  _Sure fire way to get Edward to be quiet is to give him head. He loses all ability to speak._ Edward moaned and caressed my cheeks. I smiled before I thrust his cock into my waiting mouth.

"Bella, as much as I love you giving me a blowjob, I need to be inside you," Edward whined. "It has been too long. Please, baby?"

"Do you remember the last time we tried shower sex?" I asked as I licked his shaft. "I had to drag your naked ass out of here and call an ambulance to drive you to Craven because you threw out your back. Narcotic Edward was funny."

"Um, shit," Edward said as he scratched his head. "God, I'm so not thinking with my big head today."

"Nope. You're using the head I'm currently nibbling on," I said as I swirled my tongue on the tip of Edward's penis.

"Fuck the shower. Bed. Now," Edward commanded as he helped me up. He swiped a towel from the rack and wrapped around me. He put another towel around his waist and we went into the bedroom. Edward locked the bedroom door and stalked me until my knees hit the edge of the bed. He whipped the towel off my body and he pressed us back into the king-sized mattress. Edward sunk to his own knees and he kissed down my body. I had changed a lot since I had carried three children. My breasts were not as pert as they were before and my stomach was flabby. Rose told me to get a tummy tuck, but I'm not that vain. Edward never complained. He actually loved my curves.  _Whatever_. _You're married to Adonis and you're definitely not Aphrodite._

Edward's lips ran across my hips and he nibbled lightly along my inner thigh. With a soft tongue, he ran it the length of my slit and I moaned.  _Must stay quiet. Sleeping children. Want to get fucked. PLEASE._  I bit my lip and looked down at my sex god husband. He smirked and he moved back up to me. "I guess I can't go down on you. You are just too loud."

"Damn it. I miss that," I mumbled.

"Perhaps in Seattle, Charlie and Sue can watch Marie and we can spend an evening in a hotel room. Fucking like bunnies," Edward purred as he nestled between my thighs. "But now, we need to be quiet." Edward slipped between my folds and I bit back a loud groan. Edward's lips covered mine as he slowly began moving in and out of me. "Holy shit, Bella. It really has been entirely WAY to long. I miss being inside you, beautiful girl."

_Cannot form coherent thoughts…_

"Edward," I said against his perfect mouth. "Harder, baby. Please. I need you to take me. Completely."

_That was pretty coherent. Hmmmmmm…._

Edward smirked and he threw my legs over his shoulders. He sat back on his haunches and began to pound into me, hitting the deepest recesses of my core and my body. With his dexterous fingers, Edward pinched my clit while he slammed into me.  _God, he's so big and wow…Edward Masen = Sex God. And he's mine._ I arched my back and swiveled my hips with Edward's movements.

"Bella, I'm so fucking close," Edward panted. "Come with me, beautiful girl. I need to feel you come with me." Edward's ministrations of my body and his words caused my muscles to clamp down. My release triggered his. Edward's face contorted into the most beautiful combination of bliss and agony. Though bliss overwhelmed the agony. My legs fell of his shoulders and he collapsed onto his side. Sweat was glistening off his pale skin. He was breathing heavily. "Never can we go that long without making love, beautiful girl."

"Tell me about it," I said, looking over at my amazingly sexy husband. The fact that he could still get me all hot and bothered never ceased to amaze me. It must be his loving stare that he always gives me. That shit makes me melt. Every. Single. Time. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, more, Isabella," Edward said. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly when a loud crack of thunder resonated through the house. We both groaned as we know that naked fun time was coming to an end. We'd be sharing our bed with three monkeys and a dog. It was inconvenient, but I wouldn't change it for the all the money in the world.

**A/N: And here you have it. The first chapter for The New Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll read the sequel for A Fresh Start. Anyhow, leave me love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Two: Reasons**

"Edward, I forgot to ask you yesterday about Emmett's playoff game. We were otherwise occupied. It's tonight. Rose would like us to bring the kids," I said the next morning, sipping my morning coffee.

"That should be fine. I have a meeting at eight, but nothing but administrative bullshit for the rest of the afternoon," Edward replied as he nibbled on some toast. Marie came up and tugged on his pant leg. "You are ruthless, little one." She pointed to the jar. Edward picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She ruffled his hair as he carried her to the swear jar. He handed her the dollar and she put it in the proffered jar. "I'm broke. No more money for Daddy." Marie tugged on Edward's ear. "I love you, too, little one."

"Cool, I'll let Rose know," I smiled. I kissed Edward on the cheek and went to get the rest of our children out of our bed. David was sprawled on my pillow. Lizzie was curled up on Edward's scrub top from the night before. "Wake up, kiddos."

"No, Mommy," Lizzie grumbled. "More sleep." David groaned and burrowed under the covers.

"Don't make me call the tickle monster," I threatened. Edward gave a loud booming laugh from the kitchen. Neither child moved. "Oh, tickle monster?"

Edward hopped into the bedroom with Marie on his back. "I'm going to get the sleeping children," he said as he stalked to bed. He looked absolutely ridiculous in a suit acting like monster, but he was all mine. He wrapped his fingers around David's ankle and pulled him from the warmth of the bed. He attacked David's sides with his fingers. David giggled and kicked at Edward.

"Daddy! Stop! I'm up," David panted. He stood on the bed and hopped into Edward's arms, blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

"Brush your teeth, boy," Edward said as he put David on the floor. "Your breath can kill dragons."

"Can not…"

"Can to," Edward argued. David scowled and stomped off to the bathroom. Edward turned to our sleeping daughter. He handed me Marie and scooped Lizzie up by her legs. She squealed as she hung upside down, being held by her ankles.

"Daddy!" she squealed. She wiggled and swatted at his belly. "You're mean."

"I'm so horrible, Elizabeth," Edward said with a sardonic grin. "I'm a lot nicer than your Auntie Alice."

"Right, Dr. Masen," I snorted.

"She poured a bucket of ice cold water over my head when I didn't wake up," Edward laughed as he put Lizzie down.

"Why?" Lizzie asked her eyes wide.

"Because she's a meanie," I answered. "Auntie Alice has two thrills in her life. Thrill number one: shopping. Thrill number two: torturing your father."

"Oh," Lizzie said. "We should get Auntie Alice back."

"No," Edward said, arching a brow. "You and your brother need to get dressed. Mommy needs to go to work and I'm taking you to Nana's today." Lizzie nodded and ran to her bedroom. I put Marie down and she ambled to her bedroom. "Our children…man…"

"You wanted them, Dr. McFuckme," I purred in his ear.

"It's been awhile since you called me that, Mrs. McFuckme," Edward cooed.

"We finally had a chance to be together in how long?" I snickered.

"True," Edward nodded. "I made the flight reservations for our trip to Seattle. I've also called Charlie and Sue. They are excited to see us. A little bummed about not seeing David and Lizzie…"

"I want to bring them too, but we need to focus our efforts on Marie," I sighed. "Do you think Dr. Diamante will be able to help our girl?"

"I'm certain of it," Edward said as he kissed my lips sweetly. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, more, hubby," I said as I squeezed his ass.

"Don't forget to take the Volvo today. I need the beast to transport our litter of children," Edward said against my mouth.

I nodded and kissed his lips one last time before I said good bye to my babies. David was struggling with putting his shirt on. Lizzie was fussing with her curls. Marie was playing with Nessie. I kissed each of my children and grabbed my bag, car keys and cell phone. I slid into Edward's Volvo and drove to Cherry Blossom. I got into my office and checked my voicemail. It was filled with disgruntled parents, complaining about their child's punishment that they received in classes. I jotted down some notes for the parents I needed contact and needed to talk to some teachers regarding appropriate punishment.  _A referral for not turning in homework? Isn't that a bit much?_

_Reason #1 to quit my job: disgruntled parents…_

_Reason #2 to quit my job: stupid teachers_

I shook my head and went to roam the hallways. I was walking past the staff bathroom in the orange hallway when I heard retching. I furrowed my brow. A few moments later, Jacob Black came out looking a little green. "Jake?"

"Hey, Bella," he said in a tired voice. His russet colored skin was covered with sweat and he looked pale. His newly shorn hair hung limply over his eyes and he looked exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes were a clear indication. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah," I said as I felt his forehead. "You're burning up. Why are you here?"

"I don't want to rouse suspicion," Jake mumbled. "I've taken so many days off this year so far. Having a toddler is not good for someone with a compromised immune system."

"Jacob Black, you need to take care of yourself. You're worthless if you're feverish and cranky. Go home," I said sternly.

"But…"

"Go. Home," I said as I pushed him toward his classroom. He grumbled and went to make sub plans. I went down to the office and told Maryann that Mr. Black needed a substitute. He checked out of the office and said that he made an appointment with his doctor. I arched a brow. Jacob rolled his eyes and said his real doctor. Not the one he was married to. I winked and went about my business. I put on my coat and scarf and headed out to the bus lanes.

_Reason #3 to quit my job: bus duty…_

It's way too early to start this list, Swan…erm, Masen. "Ricky, don't run," I yelled.

"Sorry, Mrs. Masen," Ricky said as he ran past me.

_Reason #4 to quit my job: kids that just do NOT listen._

"I so need a vacation," I grumbled. "Let's go, people. I don't want an office filled with tardy referrals. Get to class on time!"Thankfully, the kids actually listened. It was fucking cold this morning and the kids did not want to be outside. Hell, I didn't want to be outside. But I get paid to do it.

_Not much._

_Reason #5 to quit my job: I get paid shit._

I waved off the buses and went into the school, locking the outside doors. My walkie talkie beeped from my waistband. "Mrs. Masen?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"You have a parent here to speak with you about the food fight yesterday," Maryann said professionally.

"Send them to my office and I'll be there once the hallways clear, Mar. Thanks," I sighed. The warning bell went off and the students began scrambling to their classrooms. I shouted at several kids to not run, but they never listened. I sighed and wandered through the halls until the final bell rang, indicating the beginning of the school day. After the morning announcements, I went into my office to find Mr. and Mrs. Richert sitting in the chairs, looking very pissed off. "Sorry about the wait, Mr. and Mrs. Richert. I needed to get the students to class and finish up bus duty. What can I do for you?"

"Why did my son get an in school suspension for today?" Mr. Richert said harshly.

"He started a food fight," I answered, folding my hands on my desk. "Some students were calling him names and he retaliated by throwing a slice of pizza at them."

"What about the kids who were calling my son names, Mrs. Masen?" Mrs. Richert growled.

"They were also issued a consequence. Bobbie got a two day ASDA while they received three days," I said calmly. "Bullying is not tolerated in this school. However, neither is fighting with food. We cannot ignore Bobbie's actions of retaliation. I get why he responded the way he did, but it was not the appropriate choice. He needs to understand that."

"Bobbie told us that the kids who were teasing him didn't get any form of punishment," Mr. Richert said.

"I had twelve students in the ASDA room yesterday. The same twelve are in there today. Nine will be in there tomorrow," I responded. "The students involved in the situation were all given a consequence. Do you have any questions?"

"It's safe to assume you can't tell the names?" Mr. Richert asked, his beady black eyes pleading with me.

"Nope. I'm sorry. It would be against school code," I explained. "If there isn't anything else…?"

"No, we're fine. Thank you for meeting with us, Mrs. Masen," Mrs. Richert said quietly. "We'll be talking with Bobbie tonight about lying and not using food as a weapon."

"Good to know," I said with a tight grin. I led them back out to the front office and went back to my hole. I leaned back in my seat and took a few deep breaths. I opened my email and responded some important messages from teams requesting I come to their team meetings to discuss student issues.

_Reason #6 to quit my job: Teachers thinking I can do their disciplinary job for them…it all starts in the classroom, people!_

I closed my office and went to the team eight orange's meeting. My old team. Rose and Jacob were the only members of my team that stayed. They hired a new language arts teacher when I went on maternity leave and she stayed on. Emmett was at the high school teaching science. I knocked on the door of my old room. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella," Rose said with a grin. "Where's Jake?"

"He went home sick," I said. "Oh and we will be at Emmett's game tonight. Edward has meetings this morning and then he's free the rest of the day. So, what's up with team eight orange?"

"We have four girls who are tormenting the weaker girls on our team," Laura, my replacement said. "I've confiscated several notes." She handed me five notes, describing beating up six girls.

"Has there been any indication that they may actually act on this?" I asked.

"No, but the girls in the notes are terrified," Rose answered. I jotted down the names of the bullies and the students who were being targeted.

"What have you done regarding their behavior in the classroom?" I asked.

"We've changed seats, issued warnings and detentions, but their behavior is escalating," Thomas, the new science/social studies teacher said.

"Well, let me see if I can get these girls teams switched," I said. "After I talk to them. If it continues, then they will be dealing with more severe punishments. Anything else?"

"Not unless you have the cure for body odor," Laura grumbled.

"It's called deodorant," I snickered.

"Try telling that to stinky 8th grade boys who think Axe covers up all," Laura grimaced. "They spray it in the hallways. Gives me a damn headache."

"I'll make sure to tell the boys that if we find Axe in their hall lockers, it will be confiscated and they will be serving lunch detentions," I said. Laura gave me a relieved smile. There wasn't anything else, so I moved onto the next team meeting. My morning was spent traveling around team meetings.

_Reason #7 to quit my job: I hate being away from the classroom._

The afternoon was a bit chaotic. The high school which was across the way, invited us to their pep rally before they had their playoff game tonight. For the final period of the day, we all walked to the high school football field. I was handed a walkie talkie from the high school and I patrolled my students. I had several students make poor choices. They were written up and would be dealt with on Monday.

The pep assembly ended and we were dismissed back to Cherry Blossom. As soon as the students were back in the school, we dismissed them to the buses. After the buses pulled away, I went to my office and grabbed my bag. I waved good bye to Rose and told her that we'd meet her at the stadium tonight. I walked toward my car and noticed that the tires were slashed. On the hood was a nasty note from a student. The chicken scratch handwriting and my last name was a clear indication.

_Mrs. Masen is a fucking bitch! She will die!_

I sighed and called the police. I went back into the office and explained to Mr. Merritt what happened. He came out and took pictures of the damage to my car. The cops showed up and I showed them the damage. They asked if I had any indication who might be targeting me. I told them that I was a middle school dean. The entire school hates me. The cop laughed but asked for names. I rattled off a few. The handwriting on the note looked like Jorie's. The girl who gave me attitude yesterday. The cops asked if I wanted to press charges if they found the culprit. I nodded yes.

_Reason #8 I need to quit my job: possibility of physical harm._

I called Edward and told him what happened. He was pissed. Within ten minutes, a tow truck arrived, along with my sexy husband. He gathered me in his arms and held me tight. "Edward, I can't do this anymore," I murmured against his chest.

"I know, love."

"I'm going to finish out this school year, but I'm done," I said.

"I support you, my beautiful girl," he said. "I love you. Let's go get our munchkins and get ready to freeze our asses off at the football game."

"I'm sorry about the car, Edward," I sighed as he opened the door to my Audi.

"The car is replaceable. You aren't," he said, arching a brow. Then he hissed lowly, pinching his nose. "Fucking migraine."

"Have you had it all day?" I asked.

"I had the twinge this morning and it grew from there," he groaned.

"You've been getting a lot of them lately," I said. "I'm worried…"

"I made an appointment with a neurologist. It's probably nothing, but with my head injury, you can never be too careful," Edward shrugged.

"When's your appointment?" I asked.

"Monday before my shift," Edward explained. He pulled up to Esme's house, parking behind Alice's car. We got out and went inside.

"Uncle E!" EJ screamed as he ran toward Edward.

"Whoa, buddy," Edward said as he scooped up his godson. "You're going to run into somebody if you're not paying attention."

"Sorry, Uncle E," EJ said. "I missed you! I haven't seen you since…"

"This morning, nephew," Edward said dryly. "I saw you this morning when I dropped off David and his sisters."

"Oh, right," EJ said. He hopped out of Edward's arms and ran back toward the kitchen. Alice and Esme were talking quietly.

"Bella! I heard what happened to your car!" Alice said as she hugged me. "Do you know who did it?"

"The handwriting looked like Jorie's," I shrugged.

"Jorie? My Jorie? My choir president Jorie?" Alice squeaked.

"One in the same," I sighed.

"Hey Ma, can I get some ibuprofen?" Edward asked. Esme quirked a brow and went to get the bottle.

Marie toddled over to me and held up her arms. I picked her up and buried my nose in her hair. "I'm resigning at the end of the year, Alice," I said, looking at my baby. "I can't take this anymore. I'm not happy. I'm good at what I do, but I can't take it. My car was vandalized. I had flashbacks of…"

"Bella," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll probably have nightmares tonight, Edward," I whispered.

"We'll take your munchkins," Alice said. She gave a Marie a wave. Marie buried her face into my neck. I kissed her forehead.

"You have to take the furball," I said. "And the furball needs to stay with this one."

"Got it, Bella," Alice said. "We're going to the football game. We'll take the kids. You and Edward go and talk. Meet us there, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll have Jasper bring his car so we can have enough car seats," Alice said. "Go."

"Thanks, Elf," I said as I hugged her. Marie clung to me. "Little one, Mommy and Daddy are going to have some alone time. Be good for Nana and Alice." Her eyes filled with tears.

"We're hanging out with EJ and Grace? COOL!" David boomed.

"Inside voice, David Anthony," Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Nana."

Esme took Marie from arms and coddled her while Edward and I headed back out to the car. I kept it together until we got to our house. Once we were inside, I fell to my knees, sobbing loudly. Edward just held me as I lost it. I couldn't take it. I hated my job. I hated it.

"Shhhh, beautiful girl," Edward said as he sat down, putting his legs around me. "Why don't you resign at the end of the semester?"

"I'd be breaking my contract," I sobbed against his shirt. "I wouldn't be allowed to teach for at least two years if I wanted to."

"Do you want to teach?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I sniffled.

"Well, let's take a nap and cuddle. You're overtired. So am I. I had a foot in my armpit and dog in my crotch all night last night. Suffice it to say, I didn't sleep well. Besides a nap will help the killer headache I've got going."

I nodded and we scrambled off the ground. Edward and I went upstairs. We stripped off our work clothes and crawled between the sheets. Edward set the alarm and held me to his chest, humming quietly. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep quickly.

xx TNC xx

The alarm went off and we both groaned. Edward tightened his hold on me and rubbed his hands along my back. "How did you sleep, beautiful girl?"

"Fine," I mumbled. I sat up and stretched my tired body.  _I'm too old…_ I padded to the closet and went to put on a pair of jeans and warm sweater.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around my waist. He sighed. "Talk to me, Bella."

"I don't know what I want to do. In my heart, I want to quit," I said.

"Do I need to make a pros and cons list like when I convinced you to move in with me five years ago?" Edward snickered.

"It might be helpful," I said.

"Okay, let's get dressed and we'll do that," he said as he pulled a pair of jeans from the closet, along with a black sweater. I pulled my long hair into a low ponytail and went downstairs to the family room. Edward swiped a pad of paper and a pen from the office. "Pros for staying at Cherry Blossom." He held the pen in his left hand waiting for me to begin talking.

"I'd be employed," I said.

"Bella…" Edward replied, "Be serious."

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "My friends at work: your sister, Rose, Jake, and other people."

"That's one," Edward said. "Keep going."

"The kids that actually respect me and I actually like," I listed. "The five of them."

"There's gotta be more," Edward chuckled.

"Nope."

"You're totally grasping at straws here, beautiful girl," Edward sighed. "Anymore?"

"We'll come back to them. Cons. Disgruntled parents who are assholes, just like their kids. Stupid teachers who don't know how to enact rules in their classrooms. Disrespectful students. Bus duty. I get paid shit. I hate being away from the classroom. And the threat of bodily harm," I said. "I think that's all of them. At least all I thought of today."

"You have two positives and eight negatives, Bella," Edward said, arching a brow. "I think." He counted my negatives. "Yeah, eight. The proof is on the paper, Bella. You hate your job. Resign at the semester. If you can't go into a regular classroom, teach at the college level. I know that your old advisor from undergrad has been contacting you."

"How do you know that?"

"I pick up the phone, goof," Edward snickered. "He was asking for you. I left a message for you on the fridge like five times. Call him back."

"That's another negative, I have no focus at home," I spat as I pointed the pad of paper that Edward was holding. He sighed and added it. "I also miss being away from my babies. That's the biggest one."

"Bella," Edward said as he put the pad of paper on the table. He pulled me into his lap and tucked my head under his chin. "Whatever you decide, I'm okay with it. You're obviously miserable in this position. If you decide to resign at the semester, great. If you decide to resign at the end of the school year, great. If you decide to resign tomorrow, great. I just want my beautiful wife happy."

"You make me happy, Edward," I whispered.

"You make me happier," he chuckled.

"You know what would make insanely happy?" I asked.

"Chocolate cake?"

"Oh, that sounds good," I hummed. "No, I was thinking a quickie. Empty house…we're alone…"

"And my head is still pounding," Edward grimaced. "Sorry, love. I don't think I could get it up with the army of banging drums in my head. I may have to take some of my heavy duty shit."

"Oh, good lord. Narcotic Edward," I snickered. "You are going to be a hot mess."

"Speaking of a hot mess," Edward said as he pointed to Nessie's crate. She was looking at us pitifully. Her crate was filled with urine and feces.

"Aw, hell," I growled. "I'll take her out and give her a bath if you could clean out her mess?"

"That's fine," Edward chuckled. I got up from his lap and grabbed the dog, apologizing to the furball for being a horrible doggy mother. I let her out and played with her for a few minutes before I carried her up to kids' bathroom to give her a quick bath. I was blow drying her when Edward came up to the bathroom. He kissed my neck and apologized for his head. His headaches were increasing in frequency and the pain was starting to hinder his daily life.

We finished with Nessie and I made her dinner while Edward packed bag for the kids to stay with Alice and Jasper. Around six, we put Nessie into her crate and drove to Alice and Jasper's with the dog in the back. We tried having the kids stay overnight at Alice and Jasper's when I was sick without Nessie and we got a frantic call around three. Marie was having a tantrum and would not sleep without the dog. Edward drove over to the house and picked up our children. David and Lizzie were dead to the world, but Marie was wailing in her car seat. I dragged my sick ass out of bed to calm my child, but she was inconsolable.

We dropped off Nessie and the kids' bags into the laundry room of Alice and Jasper's home before driving to Sherrville Central High School for the playoff game. Edward parked the car and we headed out in the cold, early November air. Rose waved at us wildly, holding her one year old son in her arms. Edward pulled me through the crowd until we got to Rose, Alice, Jasper and our children.

"Bella," Rose said as she hugged me. "I heard what happened to your car. Are you okay?"

"I hope so," I said.

"Hey Edward," Rose said as she kissed my husband's cheek. "I know you're off duty, but I think something's up with Evan. He's wheezing."

"Come here little man," Edward said as he took the squirming child from Rose's arms. He put his ear to Evan's chest and listened intently. "I can't be sure, but I do hear some crud in there. Bring him by the house tomorrow and I'll give him a more thorough examination. He may have a slight upper respiratory infection. It can be cleared up with antibiotics."

"Thanks, Edward," Rose said with a relieved grin. "I tried to get into my pediatrician but the earliest appointment they had was Wednesday."

"That just won't do, will it, Evan?" Edward asked Evan. He gurgled happily and grabbed Edward's nose. He took Evan's hand and kissed it lightly before handing him back to Rose.

"Daddy!" Lizzie screamed from her perch on Jasper's shoulders.

"Oh, thank God," Jasper breathed. "She is quite the loud one, Edward. How can you handle her?"

"Ear plugs," I said as rolled my eyes. "Elizabeth Tanya, have you been bothering Uncle Jazz?"

"I'm just cheering for the WILDCATS!" Lizzie shouted. "And guess what, Mommy?"

"What?"

"I want to be a cheerleader! Look," she said as she pointed to the cheerleaders on the field, doing some intricate lift.

"Over my dead body," Edward grumbled. "Come here, princess." Edward stood over Jasper and plucked Lizzie from Jasper's shoulders. "That's very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But they teach you how to do it," Lizzie said. "Please, Daddy? Weren't you a cheerleader, Mommy?"

"No, sweetie," I laughed. "I was too clumsy to be a cheerleader."

"I want to be a football player," David growled. "Right, EJ?"

"Me, too! I can be the quarter back and David will be the wide receiver."

"How do you know that, son of mine?" Jasper snorted.

"Uncle Emmy," EJ said simply. "And Papa Swan."

"Please tell me you know about football, Jasper," Edward snickered.

"It's that," Jasper retorted as he pointed to the field.

"Oh, lord. Emmett and I are going to have to teach your son about the best game in the history of time. You should have your man card revoked. I can't believe I let you marry my sister."

"Don't poke fun at my husband, Baby Brother," Alice said with grace on her hip and holding Marie's hand. Marie moved toward me and I picked her up, balancing her on my hip. "Not everyone is a sports fanatic like you. We just want them to get teardowns, right?"

"Touchdowns, Alice," I giggled. "They're called touchdowns."

"Whatever," she said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I just like watching them in their costumes. Those pants are so tight."

"Costumes? God, I can't believe I'm related to you," Edward snickered. "Auntie Alice doesn't know football, Lizzie. Can you believe it?"

"She'd rather shop. Me too, Daddy," Lizzie said. "Can I braid your hair, Daddy?"

"No, princess," Edward said dryly.

"You look pretty shaggy, Edward," I laughed.

"I'll get it cut tomorrow. That way I won't have offers from my daughter to braid my hair. Besides, it would be just one big knot."

"Nuh uh," Lizzie giggled. "I'd make you pretty, Daddy."

"If you make your daddy pretty, Lizziebear, make sure that you take pictures. It's called 'blackmail,'" Alice snorted.

"What's blackmail?" David asked.

"Never mind," Edward said as he shot his sister a look.

"Are you just going to bicker or are you going to watch Emmett's team kick some major ass?" Rose asked.

"Ooooooooooooh," all of the kids said. Marie patted my shoulder and held out her hand.

"You owe all of the kids a dollar, Rosalie," I snorted.

"What? Why?"

"Swear jar," all of the adults responded.

"Aw, hell," Rose grumbled.

"Now, it's two dollars," Edward pointed out. "And Marie is relentless. She will make sure you pay her. Right little one?" Marie nodded emphatically at Edward. She reached for him. Edward put Lizzie on the ground and she went to watch the cheerleaders. Edward put Marie on his shoulders. She hugged his head, burying her nose in his hair.

"How about this, kiddos? Auntie Ro will buy all of you ice cream tomorrow?" Rose offered.

"Ice cream?" EJ squeaked. "I'm in!"

"Me too," David bellowed.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Jasper asked.

"Jas, you don't need any ice cream," Edward said as he poked Jasper's belly. He had gained a fair amount of weight. He glared at his brother-in-law, swatting at his arm. Edward dodged it and laughed. "Uncle Jazz has a belly, right, little one?" Marie nodded.

"Both of you are mean, I tell you. Mean!" Jasper grumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes and pointed to the field. The football team was putting up a valiant effort. However, they were down by seven at half time. When the band came out, Marie was enthralled with the formations they marched in. She squirmed and wiggled on Edward's shoulders. He even conducted with her while they were playing. I took a few pictures of my girl with her daddy. I also got some other cute shots of the night, as well. The second half was more exciting than the first. The Wildcats actually came back. It was down to the final seconds. We were all standing and cheering for Emmett and his team. Grace and Lizzie made up a cute little cheer. EJ and David were ready to go down and help them. Marie was idly playing with Edward's hair, still perched on his shoulders. We were up by three points and trying to prevent the other team from getting into field goal range.

The quarterback of the opposing team stepped back and went to throw the football. A Wildcat reached up and caught the ball, running toward our end zone. The crowd roared. Marie clutched her ears. Edward pulled her down from his shoulders and held her tightly. The buzzer rang and we won the game by nine points. Rose plopped down in her seat, her jaw gaping open. "We won?"

"Yes, Rose. They won," I said as I rubbed her back.

"They got teardowns!" Alice squealed.

"Touchdowns, Big Sister," Edward sighed. "Touchdowns. Your son is so…in need of normal parents."

"We're normal," Jasper said.

"What do you call a pass when the football spins really fast?" Edward asked.

"A pass when the football spins really fast," Jasper shrugged.

"A spiral pass, dork," Edward said as he shook his head. "EJ, Uncle E is going to teach you about football."

"Really? Now?" EJ squeaked.

"Yeah, Daddy, now?" David parroted.

"No. Later. It's past both of your bedtimes, but when the time comes, Uncle Emmy and I will make sure you know how to throw a football that spins really fast, also known as a spiral," Edward guffawed.

"Let's go home, kids!" Alice chirped. We all gathered our children and headed down to the parking lot. I told Alice that we left Nessie in the laundry room with the bags for the kids. She hugged me and told me that it would be alright. We kissed our babies and got into the Audi. I drove us home as Edward's head was really bothering him. He wouldn't say anything, but I could tell by the bleary look in his eyes.

When we pulled into the house, I went to the pantry and pulled out his prescription pain killers for his headaches. I also grabbed a pop tart. I thrust both of them into his hands. He grimaced as he nibbled his food. He finished his snack and took his medication. We wordlessly went up to our bedroom and stripped out of our clothes. I put on one of Edward's Dartmouth shirts and crawled into bed. He put his arm around my waist. "I love you, beautiful girl," he said , caressing my cheek. "I'm sorry that we can't fully enjoy our night alone."

"Edward, I can see how much pain you're in," I whispered.

"Monday. I'm going Monday," he smiled weakly.

"I love you, baby. I hate seeing you like this," I said as massaged his neck.

"I'll be fine in the morning," he said as his eyelids drooped. "I can feel the narcotics float through my system."

"Narcotic Edward is back in full force," I snickered.

"Yep. Sleep well, beautiful girl," he slurred. "Love you mucho."

"I love you, so much, Edward."

"Say my name, Bella," he grinned goofily.

"Dr. McFuckme," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Damn straight. Sleep. Bed. Cuddle. With my gorgeous wife. Mrs. McFuckme." His voice trailed off and was replaced with a loud snore.  _A lovely side effect of the narcotics._ I kissed his lips one more time before curling against his chest. As I listened to him snore, I weighed the pros and cons that Edward listed from earlier in the evening. I was not happy with my job. I hated it. I loved being with my kids. My husband. My family. With a reflective smile, I made my decision. I just hope I don't regret it.

**A/N: What do you think Bella's decision is about her job? Leave me a review with your opinions. Up next will be brunch with Jasper, Alice and all of the kiddos. Some big things are coming up. Leave me love…also, check out my tumblr (linky in my profile) for any sneak peaks and links to outfits and pictures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**This will be in Edward's point of view. However, a majority of the story will be Bella, like A Fresh Start. However, many of you are stressing about his headaches. So am I (I'm having a killer one right now…UGH!). You will hear from our favorite Doctor every so often. Just saying.**

**On with it!**

**Chapter Three: News**

**EPOV**

The night after the playoff game, I fell asleep like the dead. I had to take my medication for my headache that would not stop. Ever since my accident when I was fifteen, I had been prone to headaches. But managed to keep them at bay with medication. Usually a few ibuprofen stopped them but they were increasing in frequency and the strength was hindering my job, my time with my family and overall quality of life. It sucked major donkey balls.

_Real mature for a thirty-seven year old doctor to say that, right?_

Thank goodness a colleague of Carlisle's was able to fit me in before my shift on Monday. My main concern was the return of the seizures and possibly losing my driver's license. My medical license. My livelihood. Not that I didn't need to work. I still had millions in the bank from my trust, but I loved my job. I was good at it. I needed to get this figured out. Thankfully I hadn't had a seizure in nearly eighteen years. However, the possibility still looms over my head.

The next day, my headache had subsided. But the ache was still in my neck, just dying to explode. I took some more ibuprofen and went to pick up my monkeys. I needed to play chauffeur for my children today. All of them had soccer and then I had to take the girls to dance class. Bella was going to get my car from the mechanic's with Alice. We were essentially dealing with one car this weekend because the Aston Martin was not kid friendly. Or rather, I refused to let my children into that car until they were thirty.

_Sue me. Yes, I made love to my wife in the backseat, but that's different. And we were horny._

I miss those days.

A lot.

_Stop thinking with your cock, Masen. When did you turn into a dirty old man?_

However, before I went to get my children, Rose and Emmett came over with their baby, Evan. The doorbell rang and I opened it to find a large oaf of man standing there, holding a squirming one year old.

"Eddie, my man! How are you?" Emmett boomed as he came into the house. He clapped me on the shoulder, pushing the air out of my lungs.

"I'm good, Em," I said with a friendly smile. _He's so loud. Jeebus._

"Edward, you have no idea how much this means to us," Rose said with a grateful hug. "I am so ready to fire my pediatrician. What if it's pertussis? Or the plague? Or…"

"The plague?" I snickered. "I do not see black welts all over your son. He does not have the bubonic plague."

"But still," Rose pouted.

"Let's go into the kitchen. Bella made some breakfast casserole," I said as I took Evan from Emmett's arms. He felt slightly warm and I did hear the wheezing that Rose mentioned last night.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella said with a cheery grin. "Congrats on your win last night."

"Thanks. My boys did me proud," Emmett said as he puffed out his chest. Bella handed him a plate piled with breakfast casserole, toast and an extra helping of sausage. I gestured for Rose to come with me into the office so I could perform an examination on Evan.

"What are the symptoms, Rose?" I asked as I put Evan on the couch.

"He's been running a low-grade fever for the past few days."

"How low?"

"Hovering around 99 and 100," Rose answered.

"Any sniffles? Coughing?"

"He coughs. No sniffles or congestion."

I removed Evan's shirt and took out my stethoscope. I warmed it slightly with my hand to not freak out Evan with a cold metal instrument on his chest. I listened to his heart and his lungs. There were rattles in his chest. "It seems like he does have an upper respiratory infection. I'll write you a script for amoxicillin. He's not allergic to penicillin is he?"

"No. He's not," Rose answered.

"If it doesn't clear in five days, bring him into the ER and we'll get him a chest x-ray to rule out pneumonia," I said as tickled his belly. "We don't want that do we, Evan?" He blew bubbles at me and gurgled. Then he farted. "So much like his father."

"Tell me about it," Rose snickered. "Also, um, Edward?"

"What's up?" I asked as I put Evan's shirt back on.

"I think I may be pregnant," Rose said quietly.

"Do you want me to run a pregnancy test?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"I tried one of the over the counter tests but it keeps coming back negative. I haven't had my period in nearly two months," Rose answered.

"Are you on birth control?"

"No. My cycle was a little out of whack after I had this guy, but I quickly rebounded. Do you have a fancy test that check?"

"Not here," I answered. "To get a conclusive result, I'd need to run a blood test. Have you spoken with your gynecologist?"

"I have an appointment the week after next, but I'm so anxious," Rose said, wringing her hands. "Trying to conceive Evan was so hard and I don't know if Emmett wants more children. He loves Evan…"

"Rose, talk to him. Tell him your concerns. And swing by the ER on Monday. I'll take some blood and do a pregnancy test," I assured.

"I just got my figure back, too," Rose grumbled.

"Think of it this way…you can still have children," I said, with a frown.

"Oh, shit. Edward, I'm sorry. I'm such a bitch. I forgot that Bella…and…fuck," Rose said as she buried her head in her hands.

"Rose, I didn't mean to make you upset," I said as I patted her knee. "Every child is a blessing. Be grateful that you can have more."

"So can you," Rose replied. "You and Bella can adopt if you want more children."

"I know. But right now we need to focus on figuring out what's wrong with Marie."

Rose nodded and we headed back to the kitchen. Emmett had managed to eat nearly half of the damn casserole. I arched a brow and laughed quietly. _I have no idea where he puts it._ He just shrugged and shoveled more food into his mouth. I darted over to Bella and kissed her sweetly. I grabbed my car keys and bid farewell to our friends. I drove to Alice and Jasper's. As soon as I stepped into the house, I'm bombarded by noise and laughter. "Hello?"

"Edward?" Jasper croaked from the floor. "Help!" I jogged to wear Jasper was laying and sitting on top of him was Grace and David. Lizzie and EJ were putting bows into his hair.

"Oh, no. This is going into the file for safekeeping," I snickered as I pulled out my phone. "Say cheese, Jasper."

"Fudge you, Edward," Jasper snarled. I snapped a few pictures, holding back hysterical laughter.

"Baby Brother!" Alice said as she danced over to me. She hugged me tightly. Following behind her was Marie and Nessie. "How are you?"

"Better than your husband," I said as nodded to the floor.

"Oh, where's the camera?"

"Alice. NO! Please, no," Jasper cried.

"It's for posterity, Jasper Whitlock," Alice said as she pulled out her camera, taking a ton of pictures. "Marie, go stand by Uncle Jazz. Bring Nessie." Marie moved over to Lizzie and they huddled together next to Jasper's head. Covered in bright pink and purple bows. He was also wearing lipstick and blue eye shadow.

"Please don't put these on Facebook," Jasper groaned.

"Too late," I snorted. I waggled my iPhone and grinned wickedly. Jasper stuck out his tongue at me and scrambled off the floor. "Okay, my children, we have got to go. All of you have soccer practice and thank goodness Auntie Alice dressed you in your uniforms."

"Why couldn't the uniforms be pink, Daddy?" Lizzie asked, plucking at her blue jersey.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'll ask the coach. Shoes on," I barked. They all grabbed shoes, jackets and we headed out to the car. Alice told me that she was going to drop off Nessie when she picked up Bella to get my car. I kissed her and drove to the indoor soccer facility.

My day was spent playing Dad's taxi to all of the Saturday activities our children were involved in. However, it made the day go by quickly and before I knew it, they were asleep in their beds and I was cuddled with my wife in front of the fireplace. My head was in her lap and we were just relaxing quietly.

"I've made my decision, Edward," Bella said as she idly played with my hair. "You hippie."

"It's getting cut tomorrow. I was driving a bus all day."

"I know. Thank you, handsome," Bella said as she kissed my nose. "Anyhow, do you want to know what I decided?"

"We're leaving Sherryville and joining the circus?"

"Tempting but the overwhelming fear of clowns kind of prohibits that," Bella laughed. "I'm resigning. At the semester. I've typed up my resignation letter and I'm giving it to Mr. Merritt on Monday. Our babies need their momma."

"I'm proud of you, beautiful girl," I said as I looked up at her. "So proud of you. It takes a great deal of strength to do what you're doing and I'm so happy that you made the decision to do so."

"You might not like me when I'm going bat shit crazy because I'm only conversing with four year olds," Bella said with a wry grin. "However, when they're in first grade, I may go back to teaching or I may do the college thing. You know be a professor. Or get my doctorate. Two Dr. Masens. Talk about wild."

"Whatever you do, I'll support you," I said. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

xx TNC xx

"Daddy! David is pulling my hair! Make him stop!" Lizzie shrieked. Nessie barked.

"David Anthony Masen, time out, now," I said, glaring at my son.

"She pushed me first," David countered, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"Elizabeth Tanya, you too," I grumbled. "While you're in time out, think about how you treat your brother or sister. We don't push or pull hair. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," they both mumbled as they skulked to their rooms. Bella was in Marie's room, dealing with one of her breakdowns. We had waffles for breakfast and Marie started screaming at the top of her lungs. While she was trying to calm our daughter, I was put in charge of dressing David and Lizzie for brunch at Alice and Jasper's. I got them dressed and was putting on my own clothes when I had to deal with the drama of pushing and hair pulling. I smoothed the collar of my sweater and went to check on Marie and Bella.

"Hey," I said from Marie's room. "How is she?"

"Finally quiet," Bella replied as she rocked our baby. "Her tantrums are getting worse. All because we had waffles."

"Usually, I make blueberry pancakes. It must be the deviation from the norm that freaked her out," I said as I caressed my wife's cheek.

I stared at the woman who I shared my life with and was in awe of her strength and beauty. When we met five years ago, she was so broken. So distraught. But absolutely gorgeous, brilliant and compassionate. My love for her grows daily as I see her interact with our children, our crazy furball, and extended family. She will always be my beautiful girl. Though, Bella insists that she is no longer a girl. She may not be a girl, per se, but she will always be beautiful. To me. The years had been kind to her. Her long brown hair was gorgeous and thick. I know she had some grays mixed in there, but Alice made sure she went to the salon to get it cut and dyed. Not that I cared. Hell, I've got my own gray hair now. Bella finds it sexy. I don't mind it in my head. But on my face, ugh. My beard is going gray.

Bella's eyes twinkled and sparkled when she was around our children. Her love for them grew daily. She was such a wonderful mother. I know being away from them because of her job weighed heavily on her heart and I was supportive of her decision to resign. She had gained weight after having our children, but it proved to me that she was all woman. Curves in the right places. Bella complained that her belly was flabby and her boobs sagged. She was still perfect in my eyes. The only scar was the incision on her abdomen where she had her c-section and hysterectomy.

That time after the babies were born were trying. That's for sure. I took time off to help with them. I tried to extend my time, but was denied. The fact that I had to be on medical leave for two months after being shot in the leg didn't help my cause. Bella was also going through a tough time. She was so depressed. Her mind loved our children but she was not feeling like a woman. We had our biggest fights during that time. Bella's insecurities about me leaving her came out in full force. But, I was in it for the long haul. Bella did push my buttons and I did have moments where I needed to step away, but I always came back. Usually with flowers and love for my wife.

After that first year with triplets, things settled down. Bella went back to work as a dean and enjoyed it. But I could tell that she wanted to be the principal. She had the position handed to her on a platter before she found out she was pregnant with the beans. But, she couldn't take it. Obviously.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I hummed in response. "Where were you? You're a hundred miles away…"

"Sorry, beautiful girl. Just spacing out."

"Can you take Marie? I need to get ready," Bella murmured. I picked up our girl and cradled her to my chest. I kissed her forehead and took Bella's spot in the rocking chair. "Should I check on Laila Ali and Mike Tyson?"

"Yeah. If they are ready to apologize, they can come out of timeout," I said as I held Marie. Bella leaned down and kissed my lips chastely and went to check on our two out-spoken children. Marie nuzzled closer to me and looked up at me with sad eyes. "What is it little one?"

Marie pulled on my ear and gave me a tiny smile. "I love you, too, baby girl," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Why were you crying?" I knew she wouldn't answer. She never spoke. It absolutely broke my heart. There was something wrong with my daughter and I didn't know what it was. In my mind, I knew it had to be some form of autism. However she was high functioning. Her apprehension about being touched, hatred of loud noises, the need to be held by either Bella or me, no verbal communication, her interaction with Nessie, all of that indicated an autism diagnosis. The doctors that we took her to, adamantly denied that she had autism. They just said that she was developmentally delayed. But my sweet child was smart. Brilliant, even. David took piano lessons from me and he struggled. One day, I found Marie at the piano, playing a simple piece that I had written for David as an exercise: perfect posture, fingering and from memory. After I found her doing that, I started challenging her with more difficult pieces. She rose to the challenge. Easily.

I stood up and put Marie on her bed. She was still in her pajamas and we really did need to get going. I went into her closet and took out to outfits. I held them up and Marie chose. I got her dressed and helped her brush her teeth. Afterward, I checked on David and Lizzie. They were watching television in the family room. I sat down and joined them. All of my children climbed into my lap: Marie was nuzzled to my side, Lizzie was on top of the couch with her legs on either side of my head and David was physically on my lap with his left foot on my junk. I grimaced and adjusted his legs so I was no longer in pain. Nessie hopped up and eventually crawled into Marie's lap.

A few moments later, I heard a quiet click of a camera. Bella was standing with a wide grin on her face. "You all are just so cute."

"Thanks, Mommy," David chirped as he bounced on my knee. "You look pretty."

"And you are so much like your daddy: a charmer," she giggled as she kissed David's head.

"You do look gorgeous, Bella," I smirked. She really did. She wore a pair black leggings, gray sweater dress, black boot things and a purplish scarf. Her hair was curled and lay in gorgeous waves over her shoulders.

"You don't look bad yourself, Dr. Masen," Bella smiled. I shrugged at my khakis and orange sweater. I felt like a walking 'autumn' advertisement but it was clean and not stained. I gave my wife her favorite smile and gathered our children. She put Nessie into her crate. We put on our coats and loaded up in the Audi. In Bella's lap was another breakfast casserole for the brunch. I drove the short distance to Alice and Jasper's home. I parked in the driveway, behind Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes.

We walked into the house and were nearly crushed by our niece and nephew. Bella expertly dodged the clumsy Grace before she dropped the breakfast casserole on her head.

"Edward!" Carlisle said as he gave me a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I said with a tight smile. Carlisle arched a brow. "Isn't that a HIPAA violation?"

"Edward, Dr. Snow told me that my head of emergency medicine is coming in for an appointment. I'm worried. The neurologist in me is freaking out," Carlisle said. "How often are you having the headaches?"

"Not often," I lied.

"Every day, Carlisle," Bella told him. "The one on Friday was the worse by far."

"Traitor," I said, pouting at my wife.

"I'm not a traitor. I'm worried, too, Edward Anthony," Bella spat. "So sue me for being concerned for my husband who is in pain." She turned on her heel and stomped to the kitchen.

"She's right, Edward," Carlisle mumbled. "Come here." I rolled my eyes and followed him into Jasper's office. He closed the door and pulled out his pen light. "You know the drill." I nodded and we went through a cursory neurologic exam. "Eyes are clear, strength is good. Now, be honest. How bad are they?"

"Like I have a white hot poker shooting through my brain," I answered quietly.

"Any particular side?"

"Nope. Everywhere," I said. Carlisle felt around my neck and furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You are very tight in your neck. Get a massage or something. You may be channeling stress and it's manifesting as headaches. How are things in the ER?"

"Fine. The medical students and interns suck, but what else is new?" I shrugged. "I'm surprised at how little they know about basic procedures. They can diagnose well, but cannot put in an IV."

"I'm still worried about you, Edward," Carlisle said. "We may need to consider putting you on some preventative medicine for your headaches. A beta blocker or something."

"My heart is fine, Carlisle. It may be just stress," I said. "I don't need any more medication. But, I want to see what Dr. Snow has to say. I'm just going in to make sure that everything is okay and that I won't have a seizure."

"It's been how many years?"

"Eighteen," I sighed.

"Bella knows what to do if you do have one at home, right?" Carlisle asked, giving me a pointed look.

"Yes, she does. I have my prescription for dilantin in the kitchen and in the upstairs bathroom. She knows to administer it like an epi pen," I said. "We went over it. She hates the idea, but will take care of me." Carlisle grunted and opened the door to Jasper's office. I went out and headed into the kitchen. "Hi, Mom." I kissed my mom on the cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Better than you, apparently," Esme said as she ruffled my hair. "Go talk to your wife. Alice is trying to calm her down in the bedroom. Carlisle and I will watch your little ones." I sighed and nodded. I headed upstairs to Alice's bedroom; a pink monstrosity filled with flowers, hearts and everything girly. I don't know how Jasper handles it. I knocked on the door and heard Bella's sniffles. Alice opened the door and glared at me.

"You are an ass, Edward. She's been worried about you because of your headaches and you treat it like a joke. Need I remind you about your accident? What you had to do to relearn everything?"

"Alice, I remember. I remember being in the most pain of my life. Thanks for reminding me," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Can I talk to Bella?" Alice stepped aside and let me into the room. She hovered by the door. "Alone?" Alice huffed and slammed the door shut. "Bella?"

"Why are you treating this like it's nothing?" Bella cried. "I know what happened to you when you were a kid and I don't to think…I can't lose you."

I fell to my knees and cupped her tear-stained face. "You aren't, beautiful girl. That's why I'm going to the doctor. Yes, my headaches have been bad, but mentally I'm fine. Carlisle did an exam and everything looks good. My one concern is the possibility of seizures. I haven't had one if forever, but it's still…"

"I know, but I don't like seeing you in pain. Your eyes glaze over and you look like a zombie," Bella said as she caressed my cheek. "You put on one hell of a show, but I know behind that smile that you are in tremendous pain. I hate knowing that. Seeing you in pain, hurts me."

"Oh, love," I said as kissed her lips. "I'm okay. I will be okay. I may have to make some medication to prevent these, but I'll be fine."

"Promise?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Scouts honor, beautiful girl," I said as I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly. "You're stuck with me until we're in Depends."

"Ewwwwwww, Edward," Bella giggled.

"You promised to wipe my ass when I couldn't. You know, when you married me?" I snickered.

"I know. The same goes for you, Dr. Masen," she said as she ruffled my hair. "Hippie. I am so chopping this mop when we get home. Obviously you getting it cut is not happening."

"Thank you, Bella," I said with a crooked grin. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, more."

I stood up gracefully and we went back downstairs. Alice had set up a buffet on her island and the kids were getting settled into the kitchen table. We filled our plates and went into the dining room. I sat down next to Bella and laced my fingers with hers. She smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, before we dig into brunch, Jasper and I have an announcement," Alice chirped. "Or rather, Jasper does."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Esme asked quietly.

"Well, I've been offered to be a partner in my law firm," Jasper smiled. "Youngest member to do so in the history of the firm."

"Congratulations, Jasper!" Bella said excitedly. "That's wonderful news. What does it mean?"

"More cases. More money. More prestige," Jasper said with a shrug. "I took it on the stipulation that I wouldn't lose time with my family. My boss agreed and we worked out my contract so I would be available to my family. So, I agreed."

"That's wonderful news," I smiled. We all clinked our glasses.

"Since we're talking about news and announcements," Carlisle said nervously. He shot a furtive glance at Esme. She held his hand and nodded. "At the end of the year, I'm retiring. Esme and I are going to spend time with our grandchildren and travel the world."

"Daddy!" Alice squealed. "That's awesome! You deserve it."

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle blushed.

"What about Craven? The chief of staff position?" I asked.

"Your name is on a very short list of candidates, Edward," Carlisle said. "You would still be able to work in the ER, but you'd be in charge of the entire hospital."

"Wait a minute," Bella said. "You're retiring and Edward's up for your job?"

"Essentially, yes. It's between Dr. Gerandy and you, Edward. If I had to place money on it, you're going to get it," Carlisle said honestly. "The board loves you. You've helped the ER become thrive and you are fair, stern and your staff loves you. Especially Rhonda."

"Yeah, that's because she bosses me around," I laughed anxiously. "My work wife has me on a tight leash."

"Good. Keeps all those nurses away from you. Remind me to send your work wife a huge gift basket from your real wife," Bella said as she squeezed my knee under the table. "I love that woman."

The rest of the brunch was a blur. My mind was reeling about what Carlisle said. _Chief of Staff?_ Did I want that? Would it take away time from my family? My perfect family? Can I do it? I bit my lip and stressed about it. The familiar ache built up in my head and I pinched my nose. Bella slipped me some ibuprofen. I took it without any argument. _At least I found the trigger to my headaches. Stress…_

After brunch, we took our kids and drove home. Bella took the kids outside after she put on a pair of jeans. I did the same and followed them. We played in the backyard for the rest of the afternoon. We ate a light dinner and the kids went to bed early. Bella was washing the dishes in the kitchen. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She leaned into my embrace. We swayed back and forth, just enjoying the contact. "Talk to me, Edward. I can see your hamster moving in your head."

"Bella, you're looking out the window."

"Spill it, smart ass," Bella said as she nudged me in the ribs.

"You owe a dollar to the swear jar," I teased.

"Edward."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Seriously, what do you think about your uncle retiring and essentially handing you the chief of staff position to you?" Bella asked as she turned around in my arms, placing her hands on my chest. I pressed soft kisses on face, ending with her perfect mouth. I angled my face so I could deepen the kiss. Bella eagerly accepted my passionate embrace and tangled her hands into my hair. She sucked my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled away. I groaned quietly and my jeans were painfully tight. "Don't think your awesome kissing skills will distract me, Dr. Masen."

"I'm fucking terrified," I said, leaning my forehead against hers and pulling her flush to my body. "I don't know if I want it. If I do get it, how is it going to impact our family? Will it take me away from you, the kids, Nessie? It's not like we need the money…"

"Well, this is something you need to discuss with Carlisle. How did it affect his family? My presumption is that you'll have more regular hours and less time being a doctor. More administrative bullshit," Bella said sensibly. "But what do you want?"

"I don't want to stop being a doctor but regular hours sound awesome. This is the first weekend I had off since your birthday," I said with a crooked grin. "I hate meetings but the possibility of tucking in my children at night is so appealing. Sleeping next to you every night is even better. I miss us, Bella. Being with you. We've been so wrapped up with all this craziness of our lives. I miss my wife. Making love to you whenever I want to. Going out on dates. Making out like teenagers. It's so hard with our children. Not that I don't love them. I do. They are our angels. But we need time for _us._ If I get this position, we could have time to do just that. I don't know…maybe I'm rambling and it's a pipe dream."

"Edward, trust me when I say that I miss us, too. When was the last time we went out? Just the two of us?"

"I think our anniversary?" I said, wrinkling my nose. "The last time we made love prior to Thursday was…I don't even remember." I gently cupped Bella's face and kissed her. With every ounce of passion, love and adoration I had for this woman. I picked her up, bridal style. Bella squeaked quietly and arched a brow. "If you say that you are too fat…"

"Edward…I am," she admonished.

"I'm a doctor and I am in fairly decent shape. When I went to the gym with Emmett, I was able to bench press 250 pounds. Do you weigh 250 pounds?"

"No."

"Then, shut it, woman," I snickered.

I carried her up the stairs and closed the door to our bedroom, locking it. We removed our clothes while we kissed and caressed each other. Each touch that Bella laid on my skin was like fire, igniting my skin. Once we were naked, we fell back onto the bed. With tender, reverent fingers I traced her body. Her hands mirrored mine as we rebuilt our intimacy. Our love. We teased and tickled. Kissed and suckled. Fondled and caressed. With each pass of our hands, I grew harder. My kisses became more insistent and Bella pushed me on my back. She hovered me and slowly pushed herself around my body, her warmth surrounding my erection.

Our lovemaking was controlled and not about getting our release. It was about our connection, our love, our relationship. We rocked together, staring into each other's eyes. Bella laced her fingers with mine and we continued moving together. I sat up and wrapped my arm around her waist. Her lips parted and she let out a quiet moan. I covered her mouth with mine. We came together and quietly, our bodies trembling in ecstasy.

xx TNC xx

The following morning was a bit chaotic. The kids would not wake up and Bella fell, twisting her ankle. I helped her in wrapping her foot, telling her if it swells anymore that I was making her wear the boot. She scowled and all but kicked me out of the house, to get to my appointment. I made it to his office in the hospital with moments to spare. I was ushered into the examination room. I sat and waited for Dr. Snow, fumbling with my buttons on my suit. An older gentleman breezed into the office and plopped down on the stool opposite from me.

"Morning, Dr. Masen. I'm Dr. Snow, but you know that," he said warmly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I guess," I answered. "Did you get my file from my uncle?"

"Yes, I did. Do you still have the shunt in your head?" he asked.

"It was removed when I was college. I didn't need it anymore," I answered. "So my headaches are not from an increase in cerebral spinal fluid. My uncle suggested that it might be stress."

"Hmmm, that could possibility. However, I do want to get an MRI just to be safe," Dr. Snow said. "What time does your shift start?"

"Eight."

"Come on. I can finagle Cheryl in radiology to squeeze you in. Just seeing you in a hospital gown will get her to jump," Dr. Snow snickered. "She's got quite a crush on you, son."

"Well, I'm happily married," I retorted with a crooked grin.

"Oh, give the woman a break. She's married too. Doesn't mean you stop looking," Dr. Snow winked. I smiled tightly, not comfortable with his conversation. However, I needed to get this done. I followed him to the radiology suite, picking up a pair of scrubs. _No way in hell I'm wearing a hospital gown that doesn't close in the back._ In the locker room, I removed my suit and all of my jewelry. I felt naked taking off my wedding band, but I blew out a breath and placed it in the locker. I walked to the MRI room and was greeted by Cheryl, an older woman who was the queen of radiology. She asked me if I was claustrophobic or if I was wearing any metal. I shook my head no and climbed into the machine. I closed my eyes and held still.

Forty-five minutes later, I was rolled out of the MRI and I went to get dressed. I headed back to Dr. Snow's office. We finished my examination. He said that he would look over my MRI results. Hopefully he'd have information for me before the end of the day today. He did give me some medication for prevention of my migraines: a beta blocker like Carlisle suggested. He also gave me some medication if I got a bad headache that wouldn't knock me on my ass. Or turn me into Narcotic Edward.

I was about fifteen minutes late to my shift. I strolled to the triage desk, getting the hairy eyeball from Rhonda. "You're late, Dr. Edward," she chastised.

"I had an appointment with Dr. Snow," I said, arching my brow. "My headaches are kicking my butt."

"Oh, okay. You're forgiven," Rhonda smiled. "You are such a prick when you have those damn things."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Rhonda," I said. "Be glad I like you so much to not write you up for belittling your boss."

"You'd never do that to me," Rhonda smirked. "You love me."

"You keep telling yourself that, Rhonda." She rolled her eyes and handed me a chart. I took the proffered chart and dropped off my suit coat in my office, grabbing my lab coat. I saw several patients before I had to scoot off to a meeting with all of the department heads. At the meeting we discussed possible budget cuts. We also discussed several doctors under review to be fellows and consultants. On the top of the pile was Ren Black, Jacob's husband. He stayed in the ER and became board certified in emergency medicine as well as trauma surgery. He was also one of the most reliable attendings we had on staff. I didn't want to lose him. And I didn't. The hospital decided to offer him a fellowship in pediatric emergency medicine. He'd work with me exclusively since I had board certification in that field.

As I was in my meeting, I got a page from Rhonda. Apparently Rosalie was at the triage desk asking for me. Carlisle decided to end the meeting at that point and I darted off to the ER. I came up to Rose and gently patted her shoulder. "Rose?"

"Edward," she said as she hugged me. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. Are you sure you don't want to wait until your appointment?" I asked. "I mean…"

"No, let's do this," Rose smiled. I nodded and grabbed a chart. I led her to a private room and readied my instruments. "What if I'm not pregnant, Edward?"

"You may be displaying symptoms of early menopause," I said with a frown. "You're 36?"

"Just turned 37," Rose grimaced. "It sucks be old."

"I'm just as old as you, Rosalie," I snickered as I tightened a tourniquet around her arm. I felt around for a vein. I slipped on my gloves and got the needle. "Slight pinch." Rose hissed as I slipped the needle into her arm. I collected the sample and marked it appropriately. "Let me run this to the lab and I'll be right back. Okay?"

"How long will it take?" Rose murmured.

"I'll put a rush on it. Fifteen minutes?" I offered. Rose nodded and I hugged her. I went down to the lab and ran the pregnancy test myself. I smiled at the results. I went back to Rose's room and brought an ultrasound machine with me, leaving it out in the hallway.

"Well? What's the news, Edward?" Rose asked. I handed her the printout. "Yeah, this is Greek to me. Explain."

"This number here indicates an increase hCG," I said pointing to the sheet. "Human chorionic gonadotropin levels are abnormally high."

"English, Edward. Speak English. Not doctor," Rose huffed.

"You're pregnant," I said.

"I am? Holy shit," Rose breathed. She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Why am I not puking and feeling sick?"

"Not all women go through that phase," I said. "Did you feel sick with Evan?"

"Not really. Just tired," she answered.

"Well, let's see if we can pinpoint when you got pregnant. I brought an ultrasound machine," I said. I went out in the hall and rolled it into the room. "If you're early along, we may not see anything."

"Can't you do it internally?" Rose asked as she unbuttoned her pants.

"If you're comfortable with that," I said. "Not all people like their friends looking up their hoo ha."

"Yeah, I remember when Bella was pregnant. She was adamant about you NOT delivering your children. Same thing with Carlisle," Rose snickered. "You may be my friend but you're also the best doctor I know. I trust you. Besides, when you see one pussy, you've seen them all."

"Rose!" I said with a look of shock. She just shrugged and settled back on the table. I placed some napkins over her pants and squirted some gel onto her belly.

"Edward, that's freezing," Rose moaned.

"Sorry," I said unapologetically. She stuck out her tongue and I just chuckled. I picked up the transducer and ran it over her belly. Thankfully, I saw a bean. "Rosalie, there's your baby." I pointed on the screen. Rose gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks. "My guess is that you're about eight and half weeks along. Conception around the beginning of September."

"A baby," Rose cried. "Hello, baby." She ran her finger over the screen. "Mommy loves you. So does Daddy."

"Does Emmett know? Or suspect anything?" I asked, remembering our conversation from Saturday.

"He's over the moon about having another little one," Rose said, wiping her cheeks. "Can you print out some pictures? I want to show Emmett his handiwork and Evan his little brother or sister."

"Already on it," I said as I handed her several printouts. "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. If there is anything, questions or otherwise, don't hesitate to call. And try to push your appointment with your gynecologist. She can give you an exact date when you conceived. Mine was only an educated guess."

"Thank you, Edward," Rose said. I wiped off her belly and offered her a crooked smile. "Am I good to go?"

"Yep."

"And this stays between us, right?" Rose questioned.

"I'm your doctor. What we talk about is between us and I can't share it with anyone," I said.

"Good. I want to tell Alice and Bella in my own way. Thanks, Dr. McFuckme," Rose chortled. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Rose hugged me and waved as she left with her pictures. I had another hour or so in shift. I passed off Rose's chart to Rhonda and went to my office to handle some administrative things that needed my attention. I finished my work and logged off my computer. I was walking out of my office when Dr. Snow was coming up to me.

"Edward," Dr. Snow said with a smile. "I looked over your MRI results and everything is fine. No lesions or aggravation of your old injury. Start taking that medication and if it doesn't help in two months, we'll try something different."

"Thank you, Dr. Snow," I said as I shook his hand. I stopped at the pharmacy on my way out and got my new prescription filled and drove home, relieved that there was nothing serious about my headaches. Hopefully his suggestion will make a difference and I'll finally be rid of them.

Hopefully.

**A/N: And there's a glimpse into Edward's head. Up next will be the trip to Seattle for Marie and fallout from Bella's decision to resign from the administration at her school. Not necessarily in that order, but that's what's on tap for the next chapter. Leave me love and check out my tumblr for pics of what our favorite couple and their children wore to the brunch, along with the others…**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Four: Fall-Out**

**BPOV**

God, can this morning suck anymore? First, my kids are being ungrateful brats. Complaining about everything, especially waking up. Secondly, I fell and twisted my foot. Poor Edward who was running late for his neurology appointment had to wrap it up for me. Finally, Nessie shit in her crate and walked all over it. She is covered in poo.

_Put a fork in me…I'm done._

"Alright kiddos! Mommy's got to go to work," I said. David barreled down the stairs in his jeans and sweater I put out for him. Lizzie and Marie were coming down in their matching outfits that Lizzie wanted to wear. I helped them put on their coats and shuffled them into my Audi. Once they were buckled, I eased the car out of the garage. I drove to Esme's. She unbuckled the kids and took them into the house, giving me a brief kiss on the cheek. I waved as I pulled out and drove to school.

I glanced at my workbag on the seat next to me. Inside was my resignation letter. I bit my lip and steeled myself for the onslaught that this was going to cause. "Breathe, Bella. This is for your babies. For your husband. For you," I said out loud. I parked my car and grabbed my bag. I went inside to the school. I walked into the office and asked Maryann if Mr. Merritt was available to speak with me. She told me to come down after announcements and he'd be free. I smiled and went to my office. I sent Edward a brief text.

_I'm talking to Merritt after announcements. Say a prayer for me that he doesn't kill me – Bella_

_I support you, beautiful girl. Remember that I love you – Edward_

_Going to be out of reach for an hour so…MRI. Say a prayer for me, beautiful girl – Edward_

_Will do. Love you, Dr. McFuckme ;-) – Mrs. McFuckme_

_Xoxoxo – Edward_

I slipped my phone into my pocket and grabbed my coat for bus duty. I limped out to the bus lanes and grumbled about the inane bullshit of this job. Then I remembered that I'm quitting today. Come January, I'll be with my babies all day. I would get to raise my own children.

Once the busses pulled away, I went inside and barked at kids to get to classes. Like usual. The bell rang and kids scuttled to their classrooms. I went down to the office to wait for Mr. Merritt, with my letter in hand. I noticed the police officer from Friday was sitting in there as well. I gave him a tight smile and sat back in the chairs. The announcements went off without a hitch and Mr. Merritt gestured for me to join him in his office. I noticed that the police officer followed.

"Morning, Mrs. Masen," he said amiably.

"Good morning," I said quietly. "You're probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you?"

"I am, but we need to discuss what happened on Friday first," he said. "Officer Jackson has information about the student who vandalized your car."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Officer Jackson said in a gruff voice. "It was a girl. Jorie Lopez. She said that you treated her unfairly over a food fight. She felt the need for retaliation."

"By screwing up my car?" I growled. "It wasn't even my car. It was my husband's. I hope you arrested her."

"We did and she was held in a juvenile detention facility. However, the family is begging for you to reconsider. They'll pay for whatever the cost for the repairs," Officer Jackson stated.

"I'm not dropping the charges and they will pay for the repairs. This is bullshit. If they have a problem with that, they can contact my attorney," I seethed. I rattled off Seth's phone number by memory and Officer Jackson jotted it down. He left shortly after in a huff. I sat back in the chair and crossed my legs angrily.

"I'm assuming you're not just pissed off about the car," Mr. Merritt said with a wry grin.

"I'm done," I said. I pulled out my envelope and placed it on his desk. He opened it and his brow furrowed as he read my resignation. "The kids are disrespectful and rude. My personal property is being vandalized. Don't even get me started on that. I slept minimally this weekend because of what happened on Friday. I'm done. As of the end of the semester, I'm no longer the dean of Cherry Blossom Middle School. I'm going to be a stay at home mom and care for my babies."

"Is there nothing we can do to convince you to stay?" Mr. Merritt asked with genuine concern.

"No. You can't. My relationship with my children, with my husband, with my family is suffering because I hate my job," I said forcefully.

"Well, I'll have to bring this to the board," Mr. Merritt said. "There will be repercussions, Bella."

"I know and I accept them," I said.

"You don't even know what they are."

"I can't teach for at least two years because I broke my contract," I said simply.

"You also won't be welcomed back to the Sherryville School District," he muttered.

"Fine," I said. "I can get a teaching job elsewhere. Or teach college. Or get my doctorate. Anything is better than this. I shouldn't be afraid to come to work because of some kid might retaliate against me."

"Like I said, I'll have to bring this up to the board. Once we find a replacement, you may be asked to leave before the semester."

"Good. I can spend Christmas with my family without being worried about my job," I grumbled. "Do you need anything else besides that?"

"No. And Bella, I'm sorry that you are so unhappy. I wish there was a way for you to stay with us."

"Unless I can bring my kids to work with me and just go back to teaching, I'd do it. But that is not a possibility," I sighed. "Thanks, though." He nodded and I went to my office. I stopped by the custodian's hovel and picked up a few boxes for when I was told to get my ass out of the building.

_I can't wait…that's so sad._

I finished my day and picked up the children. Esme looked a bit frazzled when I rang the bell. She explained that Marie had a break down over a broken toy. EJ had torn the arm off one of the stuffed animals she liked and she screamed for nearly two hours straight. Esme told me that she was sleeping in her room and I darted upstairs. In the full sized bed, Marie was curled up around her pillow with a pout on her sweet face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and I felt bad. Guilty.

_I should have been there._

I picked up my sleeping baby and carried her down the stairs. Esme handed the newly fixed stuffed animal and she helped me load up the children into the Audi.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I said, casting my eyes downward. "I just want you to know, that after Christmas, I'm staying home with them. I've decided to resign from my position at the school. I can't bear to be away from my babies. I miss them too much and Marie needs our help. All of our babies need me."

"Bella, today was rough. I'm not going to lie. However, I don't want you to quit your job because of this," Esme said as she cupped my face.

"No. I need to do this. I hate it. I hate what I do. I want to be in the classroom again. But more importantly, I need to care for my children. I appreciate everything you do, but I want to raise my babies."

"Well, I'll think of it this way. I'll have someone else to take with me when I go on my field trips with EJ and Grace," Esme winked.

"It's a date," I smiled. I got into the car and drove home. Once there, I took Nessie out and had the kids help me give her a bath. Marie was still sleeping, exhausted from her tantrum. After drying the furball, I sat David and Lizzie on the couch. "I have a question for you guys."

"What Momma?" David asked as he toyed with my hair.

"Do you miss me while you're at Nana's?"

"Yes, Momma," they both answered.

"We want you to play with us like Nana Esme," Lizzie offered.

"How would you feel if I told you that I will be? After Christmas?" I asked, grinning widely.

"Really?" David asked, his eyes sparkling. I nodded and they squealed. Lizzie jumped in my arms and squeezed my neck. David did this adorable little dance on the carpet. I laughed at his antics and hugged them both tightly. Apparently their squeals woke up Marie and she padded down the stairs. She crawled into my lap and put her head on my chest. "Guess what, Re Re? Momma's going to play with us like Nana Esme!"

Marie looked up at me and tugged on my ear. Her face was beaming as she did so. "I love you, too, little one." I sat on the floor with my babies and we played Chutes and Ladders. Around five, I turned on some television and went to make some dinner. I got out some steaks for Edward and I. For the kids I made some veggies, buttered noodles and burgers. I couldn't wait until they could eat regular food. Or at least not be grossed out by it. I put some potatoes in the oven and pulled out some veggies for Edward and me.

As I was finishing the kids' meals, Edward came in and kissed my cheek. "Hello, my beautiful wife." He handed me a large bouquet of flowers. I blushed and accepted them. The kids all darted up to Edward and swarmed around his legs. "My beautiful children." He kissed their heads and sat down on a chair. I busied myself with putting the flowers in a vase.

I finished making dinner and Edward fed the children their food. Afterward, they went to the family room to watch some television. Edward slipped behind me and hugged my waist. "What's wrong, love?"

"I handed in my resignation," I said as I flipped the steak on the griddle pan. "I'm pretty much screwed. I'll never be able to teach in Sherryville again."

"Bella, you can find another teaching position," Edward said quietly. "Possibly in Nottingbrook. They have a better school system than Sherryville anyway." I nodded and tears fell down my cheeks. "Don't cry, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I said as I turned in his arms. Edward held me closely and swayed me. He hummed quietly while I fell apart in his embrace. We ate a somber dinner and brought our children upstairs. We read their story and tucked them into bed. Once they were asleep, Edward guided me to our bedroom. "Sweetie, I'm really not in the mood."

"Bella, as much as I want to make love to you, I'm tired too. I just want to lay and cuddle with my wife. I also have to tell you about my headaches," he said. I bit my lip and blushed furiously. "Don't. You know how that makes me feel."

"Horny," I quipped.

"And neither of us is awake enough to truly enjoy it," he snickered. I nodded and took a quick shower. Edward pulled on a pair of scrub pants. When I was finished with my shower, I curled up next to him, laying my head on his muscular chest. Edward idly played with my damp hair. "So, I had my appointment today with Dr. Snow."

"And?"

"He deduces that my headaches are stress related," Edward explained as his hands glided down my back. "He gave some medication to take on a daily basis and something that won't knock me on my ass when I do have a headache."

"Good. And I think I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," I said, looking up at my gorgeous husband's face.

"You with a bright red bow wrapped around your perfect body?"

"I'm far from perfect," I said dryly. "I have lumps, bumps and jiggles."

"And I love each and every one of them," Edward smiled. "So Christmas?"

"A massage. Or better yet, several massages. My hubby needs to be spoiled," I said with a grin.

"Only if you partake in the massages with me," he said as he kissed my nose.

"I could be persuaded."

"Excellent," he said as he pulled me closer. His lips covered mine and let's just say, we found our mood relatively quickly.

xx TNC xx

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Edward was called into several procedures and ended up having to do an overnight. On Friday, I was so grateful for the weekend. So grateful. I hadn't heard anything about my resignation and Mr. Merritt hadn't been very forthcoming.

I was walking through the lunchroom during the final lunch hour. I was getting nasty looks from Jorie Lopez. I just ignored her. Her parents had received the nearly $2000 repair bill from the mechanic and the notice that I was moving forward with the charges. She was treading a fine line to getting expelled. I heard a scuffle in the lunch line. Two large boys were arguing over the last piece of pizza.

_Really? Pizza?_

I darted over to the boys and told them to calm down. That didn't work. One boy shoved the other and fists started flying. I radioed for Mr. Merritt and the ASDA supervisor who was the wrestling coach. I backed up, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. The boys stumbled out into the lunchroom and really started going at it. It needed to stop. I grabbed the collar of one of the boys. His elbow connected with my jaw. I groaned but kept my hand on the boy's shirt. He reared back and slammed me against the wall. The boy turned around and he snarled at me. He shoved me against one of the cafeteria worker's cash registers. I stumbled and stood up. I looked around and Mr. Merritt was nowhere to be found.

I yelled at the boys to stop but they didn't listen. Their fight became more violent. A few of the male teacher saw what was happening and stepped in. The boys were growling at each other, trying to continue their fight. One of them got loose and he pummeled the other boy. I waded between the two but didn't expect what happened next. A pair of fists hit my temple and I became personally acquainted with the floor.

My vision blurred and I fought to stay awake. However, blackness covered my vision. The shouting faded away to nothing.

"Bella? Open your eyes," Mr. Merritt said as he gently slapped my cheeks.

"Where the fuck were you?" I grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I radioed you and you didn't come," I said as I sat up. Dizziness overcame me and I fell back onto the floor. I closed my eyes and heard a scuffle.

"I'm a doctor and her husband," Edward spat. He eventually came in and fell to the floor. "Bella? Bella?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to focus on my husband's blurred face.

"I got a call from Alice saying you were beat up in a fight. A few minutes later, Maryann called me with the same information," he said as he brushed my hair off my face.

"She tried to break up a fight between two students, Dr. Masen. Unsuccessfully, I might add," Mr. Merritt said coldly.

"If you would have been here when I called you, it wouldn't have escalated this far," I seethed. "I couldn't handle these boys. I'm not big enough. Thankfully Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Forthdan helped out. It could have been a lot worse."

"Mrs. Masen, I was on the phone with the Superintendent. Discussing you," Mr. Merritt said. "As it turns out, your resignation is tendered and you will not need to come in on Monday. Your employment at this school has ended."

"My wife gets the shit kicked out of her by two of your students and you throw this in her face?" Edward said quietly. Too quietly. "I realize that she resigned but it was effective after the first of the year."

"Let me rephrase, Mrs. Masen," Mr. Merritt said calmly. "You're fired. Several students said that you strangled Robert Harten."

"What?" I screamed. I stood up and swayed on my feet. "I did no such thing. I tried to pull him off Justin and he slammed me into the wall. I never strangled him. You're going to believe a bunch of 13 year olds over a valued employee? This is complete bullshit."

"Watch your tone, Mrs. Masen."

"No, you watch it. This is not over. My wife didn't do anything to that boy. We'll fight this," Edward growled. "You'll be hearing from our attorney." Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to my office. I had mostly packed up my belongings. Alice was waiting by the door. "Alice, can you take Bella's things home and have Jasper come to pick up her car?"

"Of course," Alice said as she hugged me. "Merritt is wrong, Bella. Deadly wrong. I know you'd never do anything like what he's saying."

"What did you hear, Ali?" I asked.

"That you threaten students, belittle and tease them. That you hurt them," Alice whispered. "He's got a personal vendetta towards you. I don't know why, but he does."

"Alice, we're fighting this," Edward said as he held me up. "But I need to get her to the hospital. I think she's got a nasty concussion again and I don't want her to pass out on me."

"Too late," I said.

"You lost consciousness?"

I nodded and grimaced. Edward finally looked at me. His hands cupped my bruised cheeks. "We're going to file charges against those boys, too." I closed my eyes and swayed on my feet. Before I knew it, my coat was thrown over my shoulders and Edward scooped me up. Alice followed us out to the door and helped Edward place me in the car. I faded in and out of consciousness as we drove to Craven. When we got there, Ren was waiting with a gurney. Edward lifted me from the car to the gurney and I was wheeled to a private room.

"Okay, Bella," Ren said as he began his examination. "Talk to me. What happened?"

"Got the shit kicked out of me by two eighth grade boys," I snorted.

"What hurts?"

"Everything," I said. Ren arched a brow. "I'm guessing you want specifics." He nodded. "My head is throbbing. My jaw hurts something awful. My lower back is stiff and sore and it hurts to breathe."

"Okay. I want to get a head CT, chest x-ray, and a trauma workup," Ren said to the nurse.

"Could you be pregnant, Mrs. Masen?" the nurse asked.

I don't know why but tears filled my eyes. I curled up and buried my head in my knees. Ren hissed at the nurse in the hallway. Edward snuck past them as Ren was yelling at the nurse. He lay down in the gurney with me, holding me as I sobbed. He didn't say anything. He just held me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Kira," Ren said sympathetically. "She didn't read your history before she asked the question."

"It's not your fault, Ren," I sniffled, nuzzling into Edward's warm body.

"What did you order?" Edward asked.

"Head CT, chest x-ray and trauma panel," Ren said. "I'll take the blood. If you want, you can wheel her to radiology."

Edward nodded and kissed my forehead. Even that hurt. Ren handed a pair of nurse's scrubs to me and Edward helped me change. Ren took the blood and Edward rolled me to the radiology department. Edward flashed his signature grin and I was bumped up. I got my head scanned and my chest x-rayed. Edward helped me back into the gurney and drove me back to the room. Back inside, he lay back down and I nestled up to him.

We stayed like that for an hour. Ren came back in with my x-rays. "Well, Bella, you have a hairline fracture to your jaw and some hairline fractures to your ribs," Ren said sadly. "And don't get upset. The reason why you have these fractures is because of your hysterectomy. You're showing signs of early onset osteoporosis."

"What do I need to do?" I whimpered.

"You'll have to take calcium supplements and there are medications to stop and possibly reverse your bone loss. However, you need to take it easy for the next four to six weeks. You'll need to tape your ribs. I'm almost tempted to wire your jaw shut, but I'd rather not. If the pain increases, you'll have to get that done," Ren explained. "Do you want me to wrap you or Edward?"

I looked up at Edward. He gave me a wistful smile and said he'd tape me up. "Ren, can you get the evidence camera?" Edward asked.

"Was this because you were attacked, Bella?" Ren asked.

"It happened at work," I mumbled. Ren darted off and returned with a camera. Together, Edward and Ren took pictures of every injury on my body. That was embarrassing. However, Edward was adamant that I not have the fact that I was fired on my record. Tears, again, filled my eyes and I crumbled. Edward held me tightly as Ren gathered the photos. Soon, Officer Jackson and Detective Santos, the detective who handled the case against my dead ex-husband, arrived to take my statement. I explained what happened and what students were involved. Detective Santos frowned at the mention of Robert Harten. He had been in juvenile detention before and this was not boding well for him. We finished our statements and Detective Santos said he'd be in contact with further information.

Once Edward taped my ribs, he put his coat over my shoulders and went to get the car. Ren handed me a prescription for Boniva and some mild pain killers. I hugged him and thanked him for his kindness. Edward pulled up in the ambulance bay. He helped me into the car and drove us back home. Edward gently picked me up from the car. I didn't have the energy to argue. He carried me up the stairs and laid me on the bed. He slipped in the covers and stared at me. "Talk to me, beautiful girl."

"I hurt," I mumbled.

"Do you want your pill?"

I nodded and Edward got it from the kitchen. He brought up some leftovers from the night before and encouraged me to eat them before I took my medication. I did so and sighed heavily. "What a clusterfuck…"

"I know, baby," he said as he caressed my cheek. "I'm going to call Seth tomorrow. I'm also going to go HR and put you and the kids on my insurance."

"How can you? It's not open enrollment."

"Major change. You lost your job," Edward said with a frown. "I know your insurance was better than mine, but I can switch it. No big deal. And we'll get this covered. I promise you. Merritt was wrong. We'll get the evidence to prove it and it'll all work out."

"I hope so," I said. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt Edward press a kiss to my forehead. "Love you, Edward."

"I love you more, beautiful girl," he murmured as he kissed my cheek. I sighed and fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

xx TNC xx

I didn't know what to do with myself the following week. Edward insisted that the kids go to Esme's while I healed. He'd come home during lunch to check on me but I insisted that I was fine. However, I was glad to not go to work. Though, my departure was still up in the air. Was I fired? Was I on administrative leave? Was my resignation tendered? Gah!

As it turned out, Merritt couldn't fire me as I was tenured. Being a dean meant that I was still on the teacher's contract. I was an administrator but not on their same contract. I was paid as a teacher but got a hefty stipend to be the dean. So, based off the allegations, I was placed on administrative leave until they could get to the bottom of the situation. The kids that said that I strangled Robert were some of my frequent fliers. They hated me and wanted me to burn. The good kids corroborated my story in that I never laid a finger on Robert. I only pulled him back. They did all of the pushing and fighting.

I was asked to go into the district office but wasn't cleared to drive by my overprotective husband. On Thursday, he had to go in for a meeting in the morning but was available in the afternoon. I dressed in a simple black suit and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. My ribs were still taped up and my jaw was still extremely tender. But the bruises had faded to a lovely green color and I looked like I was about to hurl.

Edward breezed in and kissed me gently. He ate a quick lunch and drove us to the district office. I checked in with the receptionist and was told to wait in the HR department. Edward and I sat down and I nibbled on my fingernail. After a few moments, the superintendent, Dr. Sancken and the assistant superintendent of personnel, Dr. Eddy asked me to come into the office. I shot Edward a furtive glance. He smiled tightly and said that he loved me. I walked into the superintendent's office and sat down next to the assistant superintendent.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Dr. Sancken asked with genuine concern.

"I hurt," I said honestly. "Physically and emotionally."

"Can you explain that statement?" Dr. Eddy asked.

"Well, I had the crap kicked out of me by two teenaged boys. So that explains the physical hurt. The emotional hurt comes from my supposed boss not believing me when I said that I didn't touch that boy."

"Let's start from the beginning, Bella," Dr. Sancken said.

I explained the entire situation as best as I could. I strongly emphasized that I didn't physically touch Robert Harten. However, I was trained to restrain students when I was hired as a dean. I could do so without being prosecuted. Dr. Eddy asked about my injuries and I explained them.

"Now, Bella, I know that you put in for your resignation," Dr. Sancken said as I finished my story. "Why?"

"First off, I do not feel safe doing my job. My injuries were caused by this altercation but were more severe because of my medical status."

"I know that you had triplets four years ago, but what else about your medical status might hinder your job?" Dr. Eddy questioned.

"I was told when I went in to the ER that I have early onset osteoporosis. I had complications with the birth of my children and I had a hysterectomy four years ago. My bones are extraordinarily brittle and that is why I have the hairline fractures in my jaw and my ribs," I explained. "I've also had students threaten me and recently I had nearly $2000 in damage done to my car."

"Now, Bella, you are too good of an administrator for you to just leave," Dr. Sancken said. "Cherry Blossom was notorious for being the roughest school. While you were there, the disciplinary problems have decreased. Significantly."

"I can't do it anymore, Dr. Sancken," I said. "I'm away from my children too much. Away from my husband. Couple that with the fear I have while I'm at work and I'm in hell."

"Can I offer you a compromise?" Dr. Eddy suggested.

"I'm listening," I said, arching my brow.

"Like Dr. Sancken said, you are too good of an administrator. I know that you were offered the principalship at Cherry Blossom when you were pregnant. But declined it due the pregnancy. We need a new head of curriculum and instruction at the end of the school year. Dr. Acevedo is retiring and we'd love to have some new and young blood in the office," Dr. Eddy offered.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"We'd let you take the rest of the school year off," Dr. Sancken said. "I read your letter and you said that you're having difficulties with one of your daughters?"

"Yes. Marie. We're seeing a specialist in Seattle to see if we can get a diagnosis. Both my husband and I think it's autism, but no one here will verify that," I said. "What about this 'administrative leave' I've been put on?"

"You'd be on FMLA for the rest of the year until July 1st," Dr. Eddy said. "You have enough sick days to cover the leave time. When you do begin working as the head of curriculum and instruction, you'd maintain banker's hours. Bella, we don't want to lose you."

"What about Merritt?" I asked.

"He's being disciplined for his actions and will not be asked to return as principal for the following year," Dr. Sancken said coldly. "You're not the first one to complain. A Mrs. Whitlock also lodged several complaints as did a Mrs. McCarty."

"Let me discuss this with my family," I said. "When do I need to let you know?"

"Next week? We'd like to present it to the board at the next meeting," Dr. Eddy said.

"I'll discuss this with my family and I'll give you my decision by the end of next week," I said. "Is there anything else?"

"Just an apology. I'm sorry that you had to deal with this, Bella," Dr. Sancken said with a frown. "You are right in the fact that you were not equipped to handle the fight. Merritt should have been there once you called him. Please consider our proposal?"

"I'll let you know," I said. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"Our pleasure, Bella," Dr. Eddy said with a friendly grin. I shook both of their hands and left the office. Edward was working on his laptop when I walked out.

"Hey," I said as I sat down. "What you working on?"

"Schedules," Edward replied. He saved his work and slipped his laptop into his bag. "How was your meeting?"

"Let's discuss it in the car," I said. Edward helped me put my coat on and we walked to his Volvo. Once inside, I told him what the two administrators told me. I wasn't fired and they didn't want me to resign. In fact, I'd get a promotion.

"So, you'd be off for the rest of this school year?" Edward asked as he drove us back home.

"On FMLA," I said. "I have the sick days. Then, I'd start as the head of curriculum and instruction on July. But I don't know."

"You said that you'd think about it, right?" Edward questioned.

"Definitely. I didn't want to commit to anything without discussing it with you and our children," I said.

"What do you want to do?"

"I have no fucking clue," I groaned as I slumped in my seat.

**A/N: What should Bella do? Go with her original plan and be a stay at home mom? Or take the superintendent up on his offer? Your opinions mean a lot to me and I'd love to hear what you have to say. Up next will be the trip to Seattle for little Marie and possibly being diagnosed…Leave me love!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Five: Seattle**

I had weighed every option. Every positive. Every negative. And I was no closer to a decision about the position that Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy offered me. I asked Edward what he thought and he said that whatever I decided to do, he's support me.

_Thanks, baby. I need a little more help._

"Edward! I need your brain," I groaned from the office. He was doing the dishes from dinner. "Help!"

He came into the office and leaned against the door frame. The rag he was using to dry the dishes was draped over his shoulder. He was smiling with his brow raised. "Bella, I told you what I think. I can't make this decision for you," he said. "Did you make a list of pros and cons?"

"Yes, and they are solid arguments for taking the position and staying home," I moaned, plunging my hands into my hair.

"You've spent the past week with the kids and can you see yourself doing it long term or do you want to work?" Edward asked.

"I absolutely love it. Now. But will the novelty wear off?" I asked, looking at my devastingly gorgeous husband. "God, you look scrumptious, Edward."

"Um, random," he snickered.

"Sorry. Just seeing a guy doing anything remotely domestic…phew! Anyhow, I don't know," I said.

"Why don't you come up with counter proposal? I mean, you can do some of the work from home, couldn't you?" Edward suggested. "Telecommute two days a week and work on site for three."

"This is why I needed your brain! You're brilliant, Edward!" I squealed

"I know," he said with a smirk. "I'm going to wash our stinky son. Did he roll around in shit or something? He is rank."

"I have no idea. Maybe he found a pile of crap of Nessie's and smeared it on his face," I said. "Thank you for washing him. I'll be up after I send Dr. Sancken your suggestion."

"Can you also check us in for our flight? Print out our boarding passes?" Edward called over his shoulder.

"Got it," I said as I turned to the computer. I sent off my email and then printed out our boarding passes. Esme and Carlisle were staying at our home with David and Lizzie while we were going to Seattle with Marie. I was freaking out about the possibilities of what could be wrong with her. However, Edward said that Dr. Kate Diamante was the best in her field. I trusted him implicitly.

I put our boarding passes on the kitchen counter and went to check on Edward and the kids. Lizzie and Marie were playing with Nessie in Marie's room. Edward was getting drowned by our son. "David, you are not a fish, boy," Edward grumbled. "I've already showered today. Actually, twice. Can you say gastrointestinal bleed?"

"What's that, Daddy?" David asked.

"I was covered in blood from someone's belly," Edward explained.

"And it's really stinky," I said. "I make your Daddy take two more showers when he gets home because the smell just stays in his hair. It smells like something you do in the bathroom and you forgot to turn on the fan."

David leaned forward and smelled Edward's chest. "You smell fine to me," David said.

"That's because you still smell like…never mind and plug your nose, child," Edward laughed. David followed Edward's instruction and he poured the bath water over David's head. I helped Edward finish giving David his bath. We went into Lizzie's room for story time. It was my turn to read and I had a grand time reading _Little House on the Prairie._ David hated the book because it was about a girl. However, we alternated between boy books and girl books to keep things fair. _Stuart Little_ was David's choice and the girls picked _Little House on the Prairie._

We finished our story time and the children went to sleep. Our flight was at the ass-crack of dawn. We'd be leaving before Lizzie and David woke up. Carlisle and Esme were coming over in the morning. Carlisle was going to drive us while Esme stayed with the other two.

Once our kids were asleep, Edward and I finished packing our bags for the week in Seattle. We were staying in a hotel near Virginia Mason while we were working with Dr. Diamante. The weekend following, Edward and I were going to visit my dad up in Forks. He did say that he would come down and visit during the week if things got crazy and hectic. We also encouraged him to bring his wife, Sue and her daughter, Leah and her twins. Marie needed to socialize with other children besides her siblings and her cousins.

"Oh, I'm so tired," Edward yawned.

"Working nearly fifteen hours will do that to you, handsome," I said. "Why did you have to go in at two in the morning?"

"Because Jake got really, REALLY sick. Ren had to go home and take care of Claire and Jake," Edward said. "I'm worried for them. Jacob has had a lot of random illnesses this year and they keep getting progressively worse."

"I know that his immune system in compromised, but can't you do something? Or his doctors do something?" I asked.

"They're doing it. They've changed his cocktail, but if he doesn't get himself healthy…" Edward trailed off.

"Ren's okay, right?"

"Yeah, he is. Ren gets checked regularly and he tells me that he and Jacob are incredibly safe. I also hear his frustrations about always having to use a condom," Edward snickered.

"I can understand that. I can't even imagine using a condom with you," I said, nestling against his chest. "It would feel weird."

"That is so ironic coming from you, beautiful girl. Remember when we first started dating, you had only ever been with a guy WITH a condom," Edward said as he cupped my chin. "I'm glad I was the only one you were with without one."

"I wanted you to be my baby daddy," I giggled.

"And I am," he smirked. "Our three little angels."

"Do you think that Dr. Sancken is going to approve my proposal?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's no harm in asking, Bella," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "However, whatever you do, whether it be a stay at home mom or the curriculum and instruction director, I'll support you. I'm so proud of you, baby. And I love you. Tremendously. With all my heart and soul."

"I love you more, Edward," I smiled. "Thank you for being so supportive."

"I try, love. Anyhow, I'm tired and we have to be up at dawn. Sleep, Mrs. McFuckme," he said as he kissed my lips.

"Yes, Dr. McFuckme!" I giggled.

xx TNC xx

"Why did we schedule our flight so early?" Edward asked as he held our sleeping daughter in his arms. "It's wrong to be up at four in the morning. We're not even going someplace tropical. We're going to Seattle."

"You're holding the reason why we scheduled our flight so early, Edward. If she was up, she'd be screaming bloody murder," I said as I ran my fingers through her soft, bronze hair. We were sitting in the first class lounge of the airline. Marie was curled up, nestled against Edward's chest. I still couldn't carry her because of the pains in my ribs. "I just hope that she stays asleep until we land."

"Me too. I don't want sharp objects thrown at us because our daughter is having a tantrum," Edward murmured as he kissed her forehead. "My sweet baby. But I do have a mild sedative if she gets out of control. Carlisle prescribed it."

"Ugh, I hate being _those_ parents who drug their kids," I grumbled. Edward kissed my lips sweetly and our flight was called. We sat down in the center aisle. Marie in the middle and Edward and I on either side of our daughter. She was buckled into the seat, but was still down for the count. Within a half hour of boarding the plane, we took off and were in the air. Marie woke up about half way through the flight. She was confused but didn't have a tantrum. She crawled into my lap and idly played with my hair. Edward played some silly card game with her that held her attention for the rest of the flight. Her giggles were infectious as Edward was acting like a complete moron, doting on his daughter.

Once we started descending in Seattle airspace, Marie began crying. The change in air pressure must have messed with her ears. I held her tightly and swayed her back and forth. Edward moved to sit next to us and he put his strong arms around both of our bodies as we landed. Thankfully, the plane landed without any incident and we got off quickly.

We got our luggage and picked up the SUV we rented for the duration of our trip. We loaded up Marie and drove to our hotel. I called my dad, informing him that we were in Seattle, safe and sound. I also texted Esme and Carlisle with the same information. We checked into the hotel and decided to take a family nap.

After we woke up, we decided to go to Pikes Market. When we got there, Marie's eyes grew as big as saucers as she watched the fish mongers toss the huge fish from one end of the market to another. She also wrinkled her nose at the smell. We ate a quiet and late lunch before going back to the hotel. Marie was still on Sherryville time and was nodding off around seven in the evening. We tucked her into the tiny bed and decided to fall asleep ourselves.

The alarm went off early the next morning and we got ready for our initial consultation with Dr. Kate Diamante. We dressed her in a jean skirt, white top with a kitty on it. We tried to find a shirt with a dog on it, but nothing was cute enough. I brushed her hair so her curls shone and put on a red headband. Edward was wearing a pair of gray slacks and black shirt and jacket. I was also wearing gray but had on a burgundy top and matching accessories.

"Marie, we're going to meet a new friend today," I said as pulled on her coat. Her eyes gazed up at me and they were filled with fear. "This new friend knows your daddy. She's going to talk with you and play with you and maybe give you a sucker."

She whimpered and wrapped her tiny arms around my leg. I crouched down and held her. "Can you be a brave girl for Mommy? Please, little one?" I asked. She sniffled but nodded against my neck.

"Come here, Marie. Because you are being such a brave girl, you get to ride on daddy's shoulders," Edward said. His face was pulled into a mischievous grin. Marie looked up at him and ran into his arms. He flipped her so she was resting on his shoulders and her hands wrapped around his head. I picked up the keys and we went down to the car. Edward drove us to the hospital, or rather an office building near the hospital. We rode up the elevator to a bright and cheery doctor's office, obviously geared toward kids.

I sat down and pulled Marie into my lap. Edward went to check us in and fill out the necessary paperwork. He finished that and settled in next to Marie and me. We waited a few moments and we were called back. A friendly woman greeted us by the door.

"Hi, I'm Melanie and I'm Dr. Diamante's assistant. I'm going to take Marie with me while you speak with the doctor," she said with a cheery voice.

"She doesn't like to be touched," I said, smoothing my daughter's hair.

Melanie crouched down to Marie's level. "You don't like to be touched, cutie? That's okay. I have a new fluffy friend in my office. Do you want to see him? His hair looks like your daddy's!" Melanie giggled.

"Hey," Edward snorted.

"It's a stuffed lion and it really does resemble your hair style, Mr. Masen," Melanie laughed.

"I don't know if I should be complimented or offended," he smirked. "And it's Dr. Masen."

"My apologies. Come on, Marie. Let's check out this lion and see if his hair is like your daddy's," Melanie prompted. Marie took a look at Edward and pulled her ear.

"Love you, too, little one," he said, running his hand through his disheveled hair. Marie giggled and followed Melanie to the room. We went further down into an office with a large window that looked into the room that Marie went into. "I hope this works, Bella."

"Me, too," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. We watched Marie and Melanie interact. Marie was happily playing with the lion that she mentioned and it did resemble Edward's tousled 'do. I ruffled his soft hair with a quiet laugh. The door opened behind us and we turned.

"Edward! It's so good to see you," said an attractive blonde woman. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant chignon. Her face was heart shaped and lightly tanned. Her lips were pink and her eyes were blue as the sky. Her body was tall, lithe and gorgeous.

_Her boobs have to be fake. They're too…perky._

"Kate," Edward smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek as he hugged her. "It's been too long."

"Since Tanya's funeral," Kate frowned.

Tanya was Edward's first wife and she was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober but the man who hit her was totally lit. What made it even more sad was that Tanya was pregnant with Edward's child. He threw himself into work and eventually became the youngest chief of emergency medicine at Virginia Mason. However, he was miserable. Every corner, every location, every place in Seattle was a cruel reminder of what he had and lost with Tanya. He stayed until the man who killed his wife was thrown in jail and he moved out to Sherryville.

"Yeah," Edward said, his eye cast downward. "I'm sorry that I fell off the face of the planet, but…"

"No worries, Edward. You lost your wife and I completely understand," Kate said as she ran her hands down Edward's arms.

"Anyhow, I'm happy and remarried and I have three beautiful children," Edward said, shaking his head. "Dr. Kate Diamante, this is my wife, Isabella Masen."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Diamante," I said, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Kate," she said, arching her perfectly arched brow.

_Can we say 'Stepford Wife?'"_

"Of course, Kate," I smiled.

"Let's sit and we can discuss Marie," Kate offered as she sat down on an overstuffed chair. Edward and I sat down on the couch opposite of her, still looking into the room. "Tell me about Marie and what you've observed."

"Well, Marie is the youngest of our three triplets. Her birth was a bit more challenging than David and Lizzie's," I explained. "She was also the smallest of the three."

"How old are the triplets?" Kate asked.

"They just turned four on September 13th," I replied.

"And David and Lizzie? Are they talkative?" Kate asked.

"They are incredibly chatty," Edward said. "Especially Lizzie. Ironically, Lizzie and Marie are identical twins and we can't fathom how one is so talkative and the other is mute."'

"How would you describe Marie's cognitive development? Is she smart? Inquisitive?"

"Incredibly so. She's always looking through books and asking us to read to her," I said.

"She also loves music. I've been giving my son lessons and he struggles. One day, I was cleaning the bathrooms and I heard the piano. I thought it was David, but it was Marie. She was sitting at the piano, playing an exercise that I had written for David. And playing it better," Edward said.

"Now, when you say she asks you to read to her, how does she do that?" Kate asked.

"She puts a book in our hands and pretty much bugs us until we sit down and read with her," I chuckled. "We also have a method of communication. We give her two options and she picks the one she wants. To express her love, she pulls on her ear or our ears. However, she really connects with her dog, Nessie. That's when I truly see a genuine smile on my daughter's face. And they are attached at the hip."

"Now, you said that Marie doesn't like to be touched."

"She only allows a few people to touch her. Bella and I, my parents and Sue, Bella's stepmother," Edward explained. "If anyone else tries to touch her, she has a conniption. Like throws herself on the floor, crying and screaming. Also, the smallest deviation in the norm, causes her to have a tantrum as well."

"How was it coming out here?" Kate questioned. "Any tantrums?"

"We left really early. So early that she was asleep during takeoff. Marie woke up about halfway through the flight and was fine. However, she had both me and Edward holding her and playing with her. She felt safe. The only time on the plane that she struggled was when we landed and hell, I have a hard time with that. It's killer on the ears and I'm an adult," I said.

"Well, based off what you just described to me, it seems like Marie has some form of autism. It could be Aspbergers, but I'll need to run some cognitive tests to confirm. I'm not going to definitively say that she's autistic, but it appears that way. I want to talk with her, have her meet with a speech pathologist and work with the two of you in regards to what works and what doesn't. However, since I'm working with one of the best doctor's I know and an esteemed educator, it should be pretty easy to set up parameters for Marie," Kate explained.

"What about her siblings?" I asked. "Will they need to be 'trained?'"

"Possibly. I'm assuming that they already know that something is different with Marie. Is David her protector?"

"Actually, Lizzie is," Edward snickered. "David is the go-fer."

"Do you think that Marie will ever speak?" I asked.

"I think she has the intelligence to speak, but appears to be afraid to do so. Does she make any sound?"

"She laughs. Giggles," I replied. "Screams in a tantrum."

"Then it's not a physical reason why she won't speak," Kate said. "It may be more psychological. You said that your other children are more talkative. Who is the most chatty?"

"Lizzie," Edward and I replied.

"Perhaps mentally, Marie thinks that Lizzie is her voice. Does it seem like Lizzie talks enough for the both of them?"

"Lizzie talks enough for the entire planet. That girl talks about everything and nothing and anything in between," Edward sighed.

"Okay, interesting," Kate laughed. "Well, here's the plan for the week." Kate began to describe her in depth process of diagnosing Marie. We'd have to come to the office first thing Monday morning and we'd meet with the speech pathologist. In the afternoon, we'd meet with a psychologist who specializes with children with Autism. The following day would be spent in testing Marie's intelligence and working with her on getting her to speak. Wednesday would be some art therapy and music therapy. Thursday would be some occupational and speech therapy and Friday would be the final day with the psychologist and Kate. It was going to be an exhausting week, but I was hopeful that Kate would be able to help my little girl.

Saturday night was spent in the hotel pool. Marie was hesitant to go in. So I sat on the edge with her in my lap and Edward tried to convince her to go into the water. We eventually got her to sit at the edge with her feet in the water while Edward tickled her toes. We switched and I got in the water. Marie's eyes grew huge.

"You think Momma can't swim?" I teased, gently flicking her nose. "I'll have you know that I'm a better swimmer than daddy."

Marie looked up at Edward. He kissed her forehead. "She is, little one. You want to go out with her? She'll keep you safe. She's SuperMommy," Edward said, puffing out his pale chest.

"Come on, sweet girl," I said as I held out my arms. Marie mimicked my pose and kicked her feet. I walked to her and gently eased her into the water. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she clutched my ponytail with a strength that I didn't know she possessed. I bobbed us in the water and Marie's hold lessened around my neck. She eventually pulled away. Her eyes were moving along the water as I moved us and she giggled. "You like that? Are you having fun, my sweet girl?"

She nodded and hugged me tight. Edward slipped in the water and Marie reached for him. The bounced and we swam until the pool closed. I could tell the Marie did not want to leave the water. Her eyes were looking longingly at the pool as we left. "We'll come back, my little mermaid," I said. She bounced on her toes and promptly tripped over her own feet. _My poor child. Inherited your mother's clumsy genes._ She started crying and Edward scooped her up. She had a tiny scrape on her knee which Edward cleaned and bandaged up once we got into the room. He sung her to sleep and we took turns showering. After the long day, we fell into bed and curled up against each other.

A huge weight had been lifted from our shoulders in the possible diagnosis of autism, but a whole other can of worms opened up with that diagnosis.

**A/N: Okay, I'm breaking up the Seattle trip. Reason being is I want part of it in Edward's point of view. Something is up with Dr. Kate. Just saying. Anyhow, up next will be some more tests, Charlie and possible lemons? This was a transition chapter, but not all chappies can be filled with excitement and sex. Leave me some!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Six: Dr. Kate**

**EPOV**

Our week in Seattle was coming to an end. Based on what the specialists and therapist said, Marie does have a form of autism. As odd as it sounds, I'm glad that they were able to pinpoint what was wrong with our little girl. It also pissed me off that the doctors we had seen in Sherryville and nearby Nottingbrook, didn't know jack. My wife, who was a teacher, diagnosed our baby. Those idiots could not.

Just knowing that made me want to pursue the chief of staff position. I'd submitted my resume and was on a very short list of candidates to replace my uncle once he retired after the first of the year. I also spoke with him at length about the hours he kept. He told me that it would be more stabilized since I would be working with vendors, board of directors and department heads. More nine to five. I could still work a shift or two in the ER and possibly even pick up a few surgeries on the surgical floor. Mainly as a teacher for future trauma surgeons, which was my specialty in addition to pediatric trauma. Also the possibility of hiring more esteemed doctors appealed to me, too. Replace the morons who couldn't diagnose my sweet girl.

_Idiots…_

I was getting Marie ready for her meeting with Kate. Bella was in the bathroom getting ready. Today was going to be working with each of us individually. Bella was going to be with Kate and Marie for the first session. I was going in the second session. Kate wanted to see us interact with our daughter on an individual basis. Then, we'd meet up and work with her as a family. Once we were done, we were meeting Charlie and Sue at the hotel. They were going to take Marie for the night so Bella and I could spend some quality time together. Sue's daughter, Leah was going to be visiting with her twins.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in a knee length black skirt, an ice blue sweater and knee high black boots. My dick twitched at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful. I willed my penis to behave himself as I was dressing my four year old in her clothes. That is definitely not something I want to explain. Marie staring at the huge bulge in my jeans. Not something I want to subject my daughter to. She has enough issues without my horny cock.

"You ready, handsome?" Bella asked.

"Yep. I'm planning on visiting Cynthia while you and Marie meet with Dr. Kate," I said as I picked up Marie. "Do you like Dr. Kate?"

Marie nodded emphatically. In her art therapy, she was drawing the important people in her life. Bella and I were the king and queen. With angel wings. David was some sort of troll. Lizzie was a princess. In a surprising turn of events, she had drawn Kate as some sort of fairy or something. She had angel wings and a wand. Kate was obviously flattered and the picture went in a frame above her desk.

"Come on, my ladies," I said as I offered an arm to my wife. I swooped Marie up in my other arm and we headed down to the car. We drove to the office and I dropped Marie and Bella off. With a hasty kiss, she darted out of the car and took Marie into the office. I drove to the main hospital for some coffee with Cynthia. She was meeting me in the cafeteria before the beginning of her shift.

I parked the car and walked into the main entrance of the hospital. I was almost tempted to check out the ER but decided against it. It wasn't mine anymore. That and I was having a minor panic attack. It had been nearly five years since I last stepped into the hospital. I never regretted resigning from my position. Hell, my leaving gave me the greatest gift I could ever want.

My wife and my three children.

"Dr. Edward Masen! As I live and breathe," Cynthia shouted. She skipped over to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. We swayed back and forth. She had been such a good friend and huge support after Tanya died. She was also a charge nurse in the ER and I honestly trusted her with my life. "You look good, baby. Be married obviously agrees with you."

"Thanks, Cyn," I said with a smile. "How about you? Are you still with…?"

"Fuck no. We broke up shortly after your wedding. I'm currently on the market. If you know of any cute single doctors who don't mind a woman with a little extra meat and some grays, give 'em my number, okay?" Cynthia winked.

"Will do. Come on, let's get some breakfast," I said. We got some food and I paid for Cynthia's, much to her protests. We sat down and dug into our delicious hospital food. "Shit, I forgot how awful this crap was."

"I'm sorry that I forced you to eat here. I'm on this new split shift thing. Thanks to Victoria. We're cutting back our hours in the nursing department because we're so over budget," Cynthia grumbled. "Instead of twelve hour shifts, we're working six hour shifts. Six on, twenty-four off. So, I'd work from twelve to six one day and the next day, I'd be on six to twelve. It really fucks up your sleep pattern. I miss the days of twelve hour shifts and either working days or nights. This sucks."

"Isn't that against your contract?" I asked.

"Not anymore. We got a new one and suffice it to say, that sucks too," she said. "Enough of my bitching. Tell me about you and your fairy tale life. How's Bella?"

"She's okay. However, she's having some issues at work. After she had the babies, she returned to school. She was offered a position as the dean at the middle school she was working at and she did it. Now, she hates it. About three weeks ago, Bella handed in her letter of resignation. She was done and I don't honestly blame her. She said that she would stay until the end of the semester. The Friday following that, she was monitoring the lunch room and got caught between two boys in a fight. She had several hairline fractures on her ribs and her jaw due to early onset osteoporosis because of her hysterectomy. Her principal pretty much fired her on the spot."

"No shit," Cynthia said. "How long has she been teaching?"

"Fifteen years. But here's the kicker. She can't be fired. Not without remediation. She's a tenured teacher in her district. She was placed on administrative leave pending an investigation. When she went in, the superintendent offered her a promotion. Being the director of curriculum and instruction at the middle school level," I said. "I can tell that she wants to do it, but is torn about being a stay at home mom."

"What's going to happen?" Cynthia asked.

"Before we left for this trip, Bella emailed her boss offering a compromise. She hasn't told me if he's approved the suggestion or not," I said. "We'll see. Whatever happens, it's for reason. You know?"

"Exactly," Cynthia said. "So, I know you're here for a consult but for whom?"

"Our daughter, Marie, is struggling. She's extraordinarily bright and sweet. However, she hates to be touched and won't speak. We brought her to Dr. Kate Diamante for a diagnosis. She was Tanya's classmate and colleague," I said.

"Ohhh, she's good but I don't trust her," Cynthia said, narrowing her eyes.

"Explain that."

"She's great with kids. Even better with the dads. If you know what I mean," Cynthia said, arching her brow. "Plus I know that she had a crush on you when you still married to Tanya."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I was changing into a new pair of scrubs after being thrown up on when you were a resident. Kate was in the locker room speaking with another doctor. She said, and I quote, 'Dr. Masen is one fine piece of man meat. I'd ride him. All. Night. Long. Tanya is one lucky bitch.' Watch your back, Edward. I have this sneaking suspicion that she's going to pounce on you the first opportunity that she's alone with you," Cynthia said with genuine concern. "And trust me when I say that time has been very kind to you, Edward. I honestly think you're more good looking now then when you were younger. The gray in the hair gives you look of distinction."

"Yeah, I feel old," I said dryly. "I have wrinkles around my eyes, gray in my hair and my bones ache."

"Do you have gray in your pubes?" Cynthia snickered.

"Really? Cyn, we're close. But not that close," I said, narrowing my eyes at my friend. A blush covered my cheeks and I sighed.

"There are, aren't there?" Cynthia guffawed. "Young hot doc is now old and gray. Do we need to get you a prescription for Viagra?"

"You're funny, Cynthia. Fucking hysterical," I said flatly.

"Don't you miss me?" she sassed.

"No. Not really," I snickered. "How are your kids?"

"One's in college and the other is a pain in my ass," she grumbled. "They're so sweet when they're babies. When they turn into teenagers, they suck."

"Oh, goody. Things to look forward to," I said, arching a brow. As I said that, my phone vibrated from my pocket. I pulled it out and I had a text from Bella. "Apparently, I'm up to bat with my daughter."

"Good luck, Dr. Masen," Cynthia said. "I hope that Kate doesn't do anything inappropriate."

"Me neither," I shuddered. "You should come out and visit us. Perhaps move to Sherryville. My charge nurse is looking to cut back on her hours and wants to retire. We'd love to have you at Craven Memorial."

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," she smirked. We got up and hugged. "You stay happy, Edward. You finally deserve it."

"Thanks, Cyn," I said as I kissed her cheek. She grabbed her coat and went toward the ER. I threw away our food and went to the car. I drove back to the office building and went up to office. Melanie was waiting with Bella and Marie. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Bella said as she tickled Marie. "Do you mind if I run some errands while you work with Marie and Kate?"

"Nope. Here's the keys to the car. I'm parked on the first level of the parking garage. I'll see you later, beautiful girl," I said as I kissed Bella's lips. She hummed happily against my mouth as she took the keys from my hand. My dick woke up and I wanted to take my wife and have my wicked way with her.

"Have fun, Edward," Bella said as she stood up. Marie hugged Bella's legs and tugged at her ear. "I love you, my sweet girl. Be good for Daddy." Marie looked at me and nodded. Bella slipped on her coat and went out of the office. I crouched down to my daughter and hugged her tightly. Her tiny fingers weaved into my hair.

"Are you ready, Dr. Masen?" Melanie asked.

"Yes," I said as I scooped Marie up. She giggled and clutched around my neck. We went into the playroom. Marie dragged me to a tiny table where it looked like she was drawing. I put my tall body onto the tiny chair as Marie thrust a piece of paper in my hand. "What's this, little one?" She pointed at the picture and smiled widely. It appeared to be a picture of a man. I think it was me. I'm not sure. I can't decipher four year old art.

"Edward, try and get her to say 'Daddy,'" Kate said. She was sitting in a chair holding a pad of paper. "Don't prompt her or give her choices."

"Okay," I said. "I'll try." I blew out a breath and looked at the picture. "Who is this, little one?"

She grinned and pointed at me. I smiled and cupped her angelic face.

"Who am I, princess?" I whispered, looking into her expressive eyes. "Can you say Daddy?"

She bit her lip. At that moment, she looked so much like Bella. I chuckled and brushed her curls from her face. "Please, princess? I want to hear your beautiful voice."

She tugged on her ear and hugged my leg. She was obviously getting frustrated and wanted me to comfort her. I looked at Kate and she shook her head no. "Marie, it would make Daddy so happy if I could hear your voice. Do you want to make Daddy happy?" I prompted. My heart was breaking. I was trying to finagle my daughter to speak. Could she? Was she able to speak?

Marie looked up at me and her green eyes were glistening with tears. I'm certain my own eyes were filling with tears and I wanted to just hold her to my chest and tell her that I loved her. She opened her mouth and murmured something. "Da…" she whispered.

_Did she? Did my baby just speak?_

"Come on baby," I said, my voice breaking. "Daddy...can you say Daddy?"

"Dada," she said with more confidence. Tears flowed over her pale cheeks and I didn't care. I scooped her up and hugged her. I said that I loved her and that I was so proud of her. My baby spoke. She said 'Dada.' I looked up at Kate and she was beaming.

"Let's go talk in the office, Edward. Melanie will stay with Marie," Kate offered.

I peppered Marie's cheeks with kisses. She giggled and squirmed in my arms. "Da…stop!" she laughed.

"Oh Marie," I said, barely able to contain my own tears. "My sweet baby girl. I love you so much." She tugged on my ear and hugged my neck. I didn't want to let her go. My baby spoke. I heard her voice. She called me 'Dada' and told me to stop.

"Edward?" Kate called.

"Coming," I said as I kissed Marie's cheeks. She blushed and hopped off my lap. Melanie opened a book and patted a spot next to her on the couch. Marie sat down next to Melanie, still not touching her. However, she was as close as she could be. I was so pleased with the strides that she made while she was here. I went into Kate's office and saw that she was sitting on the couch. I also noticed that her blonde ponytail had been taken out of his holder. I sat in the chair opposite the couch and angled my body away from Kate. Her blue eyes had darkened and she had licked her lips. "So, that was huge."

"It was, Edward," she cooed. "Bella had a similar experience with Marie."

"Why is that? Why is she speaking now?"

"Because she's been separated from Lizzie," Kate surmised, moving closer to me on the couch. "It's important that when you return to Sherryville that you spend time with Marie. One on one. She'll continue to build her vocabulary. Force her to use her words. Like you said, she's extraordinarily bright." She put her hand on my knee and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Kate, what are you doing?" I asked, removing her hand from my knee.

"You know what I'm doing," she purred. She got up from the couch and stood before me. She reached for the buttons of her blouse and quickly undid them. She was wearing a barely there bra and her skin was flawless. However, she was not my wife. "I want you, Edward. Let me forget about your troubles and your wife."

"Kate, stop," I said, getting up from my seat. She pushed me down and straddled my waist. She cupped my face and thrust her lips against mine. I gently pushed her hips away and I scrambled out of the seat. "This is highly inappropriate, Kate. You could lose your license. Especially if I report this."

"You want me, Edward," she purred. "I felt how much you wanted me."

"That's a physiological reaction, Kate. I'm not attracted to you. If you value your practice and your job, you'll stop. If you don't, I'll be forced to report you to the ethics committee here at Virginia Mason," I snarled.

"Why are you with her? She's so plain," Kate sneered. "Drab hair. Drab skin. Drab eyes. You definitely traded down after Tanya's death. I could give you everything you ever wanted, Edward." She walked up to me and snaked her hands around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair.

"That woman is my life. Along with my children," I spat. "Get your filthy paws off me. You've managed to taint a special moment with your actions. I'm taking my daughter and we're leaving. You'll also be hearing from the ethics committee about your behavior."

I stormed out Kate's office and into the playroom. Marie looked up at me and her eyes were searching mine. I held open my arms and she ran toward me. I scooped her up, grabbing her coat as I left the office. Marie's head was buried in my neck. She could tell that I was upset. Juggling Marie, I pulled out my phone and called Bella.

"Edward? What's wrong? Is Marie alright?" Bella asked when she picked up. It had only been a half hour and her session with Kate lasted nearly two.

"Come get me," I said, trying to keep my temper in check. I didn't want to scare Marie.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Bella asked.

"Once you get here. I need to call Cynthia and ask her if she can watch Marie. We need to speak with the administrators at Virginia Mason," I said curtly.

"I'm on my way, Edward," she said.

She hung up and I searched for Cynthia's number. "Please pick up," I begged as I waited for her phone. Marie was looking into my eyes with a question mark on her face. "I love you, angel. You are such a good girl."

"Dada," she whispered. "Love."

I clamped my eyes shut and kissed Marie's forehead. "Dada's so proud of you, sweet girl."

"Hello?" Cynthia answered.

"Thank GOD you picked up," I said. "I need your help. Your warning about Kate. Yeah, totally needed. She mounted me in the office. I need someone to watch Marie while we deal with the administration at the hospital."

"Dr. Moore is the Chief of Staff now," Cynthia said. "I'll call him and tell him to expect you. Once you get here, drop off Marie at the triage desk and I'll stay with her until you're done with Dr. Moore."

"Thanks, Cyn," I said as cradled Marie against my body.

"Can I ask what she did?"

"Let's just say that I need to shower. Badly," I shuddered. "Bella's here. We'll be at the hospital in like ten minutes or so."

"Okay, Edward. I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"You didn't do anything," I sighed.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to deal with this. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and got up from my seat. I slipped Marie's coat over her shoulders and we went outside. I put her into the car seat that we had installed into the SUV. I got into the passenger's side and looked at Bella. I felt so guilty. So dirty. So…shit…

"Where do I need to go, Edward?" Bella asked as she reached for my hand.

"Virginia Mason ER," I answered. "Cynthia is going to watch Marie while we deal with what happened."

"It's not good, I take it?" Bella asked.

"No."

She sighed and turned out of the parking lot. She drove us to the parking garage closest to the ER. I got Marie from the car seat and carried her. Bella laced her fingers with mine. I almost cringed when she took my hand. Even though I didn't do anything wrong, I still felt guilty.

We walked into the ER and I strode up to the triage desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Cynthia," I said. "I'm Dr. Edward Masen and she's expecting me."

"Edward!" she called out. I smiled at the young nurse and walked over to her. Bella was on my heels. "Dr. Moore is expecting you. He's also invited the head of psychiatry for your meeting."

"Thank you," I said. I put Marie on the floor. I looked directly into her eyes. "I'd like to you to meet Cynthia. She's one of daddy's best friends. You're going to play with her for a little while."

"Pway?" Marie asked, cocking her head to one side. "Book, pwease."

"Well, Miss Marie, we have a ton of books in the peds ward. Let's go get one and we read it up in the playroom there," Cynthia said with a grin. "Can you take my hand?" Cynthia held out her hand and waited. Marie looked up at me and Bella.

"It's okay, little one," Bella said softly. "Cynthia is really fun and sweet. Plus she tells the best stories."

Marie grabbed Cynthia's thumb and they went up the stairs to the peds ward. I blew out a breath and led Bella to the elevators to the chief of staff office. The ride up was filled with tension. I was nervous that Bella would get pissed off and leave me, taking the children with her. I was upset that Kate would violate her code of ethics because she was horny. I was ashamed at how she behaved and what she did to Bella. What she said to her. About her.

"Kate did something to you, didn't she?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Yes," I replied, toeing the floor.

"Figures. She always looked at you like you were a side of beef," Bella snarled. "Bitch."

"Yep."

The elevator doors opened up and I led Bella through the maze of hallways to Dr. Moore's office. The receptionist let us right into the office and we sat down on a couch. We sat in silence while we were waiting for Kyle and the head of psychiatry. Bella did hold my hand and let me perseverate over what happened. Kyle and another doctor came into the office.

"Edward! I'm so happy to see you," Kyle Moore said as he gave me a 'man hug.' "Bella, you look fabulous. How are the children?"

"Good. We're actually here for Marie. She was just recently diagnosed with autism," Bella explained. "We were seeing Dr. Kate Diamante."

"Ah," Kyle said as he turned to his colleague. "This is Dr. Matthew Senfeld. He's the head of psychiatry."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Senfeld," I said as I shook his hand.

"Please call me Matt. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you Dr. Masen," Matt said with a smile. "The staff that remember you in the ER beg for your return."

"Daily," Kyle snickered. "Cynthia is the most vocal. I chuckled when she called expecting to hear about she hates her nursing schedule. I was surprised when she said that you needed to speak with me regarding Dr. Diamante."

"Yes," I sighed. Kyle invited us to sit and he took out a piece of paper. Matt sat opposite of us and gave us a tight smile. "I'm guessing that this is not the first time that this has been brought to your attention."

"No. We've had several parents contact us about her behavior. However, there is not substantial proof. I'm guessing there's no proof with you but you're a respected doctor. You have no reason to lie," Kyle said. "Tell us what happened."

"I was working with Kate and my daughter, Marie, in the playroom. Kate instructed me to try and get my daughter to speak. In addition to her diagnosis of autism, she was also mute and refuses to be touched. She also has difficulties with deviations from the norm. Kate was the best besides Tanya in regards to diagnosing and treating children with autism. Anyhow, my baby girl said her first word to me. She called me 'da…' Kate encouraged me to get her to say more and she said 'dada.' I was elated at her words. Her voice. Her sound. I pulled my daughter into my arms and covered her with kisses. She squealed and said 'dada stop.'"

"That is remarkable," Matt said. "How old is your daughter?"

"She just turned four," I said. "Did she speak for you?"

"No," Bella said, frowning. "I heard her voice the first time when she spoke to Cynthia saying 'pway' and 'book, pwease.'"

"Shit. Kate said that Marie spoke with you," I said as laced my fingers with hers. "I'm so sorry, love."

"Hopefully she'll speak more," Bella said with a dismissive wave of the hand. I furrowed my brow, looking at me wife. I could see the tears in her eyes and I wanted nothing more to give her that special moment that I had with Marie.

"Edward?" Kyle asked.

"Sorry," I said. "Um, after Marie said those words, Kate asked me to join her in her office. She sat down on the couch and I sat on the chair. Kate gave me her hypothesis about why Marie wouldn't speak. As she did so, she moved closer to me. She also had removed her ponytail from its holder. She eventually put her hand on my knee and I asked what she was doing. She smiled and removed her blouse and straddled my legs. Against my will, she kissed me. I pushed her off me. Gently. She then gave me grief about being with Bella and how Kate would make me 'forget' my wife and children. She'd make me feel good." I dropped my gaze to the table in Kyle's office. I stared at the grain of the wood.

"Edward, I'm sorry that you had to deal with this. Kate will be dealt with. It is a shame that she would throw away her career over something like this. Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked.

"Make sure she doesn't do it again," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I've already called over to her office and told her to shut down for the day. She is also coming to my office for her reprimand and notification that she will be placed on administrative leave until we can conclude an investigation regarding her behavior. In regards to your daughter's care, I'm willing to take over her treatment. If you're not comfortable with me, I can give you names of reliable colleagues," Matt said.

"We're not local," Bella explained. "We're from Sherryville. We came out here specifically for Kate."

"I can give you some names of doctors near Sherryville. That's in New York, right?" Matt asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Upstate New York."

"Are you near Albany?"

"About an hour and half away," Bella explained.

"Excellent. A classmate of mine lives and works there. Her name is Dr. Didyme Marcus. I'll give you her number before you leave," Matt said. "Let me go up and grab it from my office. I'll be right back." He got up and darted out of Kyle's office. I looked back at my friend and colleague.

"So, will she lose her license?" I asked.

"Most likely. We've had nearly twenty statements like yours in the past five years," Kyle grimaced. "She goes for fathers who are attractive, athletic and strong. It's like an obsession for her. I'm surprised she went after you since she was friends with Tanya and she respected you as a doctor."

"She may have some issue mentally in her mind," Bella shrugged. "You said that she was almost obsessed and that she had a 'type.' My ex-husband was like that. He had a specific type of woman he liked. Short, brown hair and easily controlled."

"You are not easily controlled," I said, arching a brow.

"Not now. I've grown a lot since Mike and I broke up. Having him stalk me did that to me," Bella said with an eye roll. "My ex was determined to get me back. It ended in a brawl between Edward and Mike. Mike shot Edward in the leg and I shot Mike in the head."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Bella," Kyle said with a crooked smirk.

"Don't fuck with me or with my family and you won't," Bella said with a tone of finality.

"Never," Kyle said. "How much longer are you both in Seattle?"

"We leave on Sunday," I explained. "My father-in-law and his wife are watching Marie tonight so Bella and I can get some time to ourselves. On Saturday, we're going to Forks to spend time with them until we leave on Sunday."

Matt came back into the office with a card. He handed it to me and I slid it into my wallet. "I can't stay long. Kate is in my office and she's about ready to lose her mind. She's screaming that you came on to her. Can I get your number if we need you to testify for the disciplinary hearing?"

I rattled off my cell phone number. I also gave him my email address at Craven. He jotted them down and quickly left the office. Kyle, Bella and I chatted quietly for a few more moments before heading down to get Marie from the peds ward. We picked her up and thanked Cynthia. Cyn explained that Marie was reading along with her, knowing all of the words of the book. Bella turned away and looked out the window. I kissed Cynthia on the cheek. Marie asked for me to pick her up and I threw her over my shoulders. She tangled her hands into my hair. I laced my fingers with Bella's and we walked down to the parking garage.

I drove us back to the hotel. I noticed that Sue and Charlie were waiting for us in the lobby. Charlie said that Bella called when I had contacted her about Kate. They drove down as soon as they could. Marie squealed and ran into Sue's arms. They hugged and we went up to our room. As we were in the hotel room, Marie was quiet. So was Bella. She packed Marie's bag to spend the night with Charlie and Sue.

I sat down and gathered Marie in my lap. "I love you, sweet girl. You did so well today," I said.

"Dada…love," she whispered as she tugged my ear.

"Can you tell Momma that you love her?" I said as I kissed her forehead. She nodded and scampered to Bella's lap. She climbed up and twisted her hair in her hands.

"Momma…love," Marie said as she looked into Bella's eyes, tugging on her ear. "Lots."

Bella's tears fell over onto her cheeks and she clutched our daughter. Sue was sniffling and I think I even saw the chief wipe his cheeks. Once Bella and Marie separated from their hug, we stood up. Marie got off Bella's lap and left with Charlie and Sue. As soon as the door was closed, Bella collapsed and sobbed. I picked her up and curled up with her in the bed, holding my wife as she absorbed all that happened.

**A/N: Marie can talk. Kate is a bitch who probably has crabs and other nasty things. Bella is pissed that she missed Marie's first words. Edward just need to shower because of Kate's nastiness. Anyhow, I do want to share Bella's reaction to Marie's words, but I'll do that in her POV. We'll also get some lemony goodness in the next chapter. Marie is visiting Papa Charlie and Gamma Sue. Leave me love, please!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Seven: Words**

**BPOV**

My baby girl spoke. She said words. Not giggles. Not screams. Actual words. Her voice was like an angel and she wasn't speaking to me. She spoke to Edward and Cynthia.

_Those should have been my words. My baby…_

She said play and asked for a book. My Marie spoke. She actually spoke. I hid my disappointment and anger as we went up to the office of Kyle Moore, the chief of staff at Virginia Mason, Edward's old colleague and friend. Once we got inside the office, Edward explained what happened with Kate. I wanted to rip her perfectly coiffed blonde hair out of her fucking head. She touched Edward without his permission and she will pay.

Fucking skank.

He's my husband, sweetie. Not yours. Keep your acrylic claws off my hubby.

Then she said that Marie spoke with me. That just pissed me off even more. She lied to Edward about our daughter speaking for her own agenda. What the fuck is wrong with this wench? I seriously was close to storming out and kicking the shit out of Dr. Kate. She ruined what should have been a happy and momentous occasion because she was fucking horny.

_Bitch is going down._

I tried to play it off that I didn't care about Kate's manipulations of my daughter and my husband, but I was crumbling inside. I wanted to have that special moment with my baby and now I'll never get that back. Ever. It was worse than seeing my husband lying on a gurney with a bullet in his leg. Okay, not that bad, but still it hurt.

In a way, I was pissed at Edward. It's not like he did anything wrong, but he experienced Marie's first words. Selfishly, I wanted them. I wanted them badly. I don't remember the rest of the meeting with Kyle and Dr. Senfield, the head of psychiatry. I just wanted to get out of there and hit something. Scream. Yell. Make someone hurt as badly as I did at that moment.

We left the office and picked up our little girl. Cynthia said that Marie read the book that she chose, verbatim. Perfectly. Another stab to the heart. I walked away and looked out the window. My tears were falling down my cheeks. I was so sad. So upset. So mad. So…god, I don't even know how I feel. A gamut of emotions was coursing through my body and it wasn't pleasant.

I felt Edward's soft and strong hand lace with mine and it calmed me slightly. We walked to the garage and drove back to the hotel. Charlie and Sue are already there. I called them after I spoke with Edward about Kate, the skank. Marie took off and ran into Sue's arms. We went up to our room and I packed Marie's backpack for her overnight stay with Charlie and Sue.

Edward gathered Marie into his lap and I could hear him say that he's proud of his little girl. She grinned and said that she loved him. Using her voice and her little trick with the ear. I flopped down on the bed, trying to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Marie bounded across the hotel room. She sat down on my lap and put her head on my chest. Her fingers twined into my hair. "Momma…love," Marie said, looking into my eyes. "Lots."

_Yeah, that did it. I'm officially a mess._

I wrapped my arms around Marie's body and sobbed against her tiny frame. My baby loved me. She told me that she loved me. I let go of my daughter and she left with my dad. Once the door was closed and they were out of earshot, I fell to the floor on my knees. I sobbed hysterically. Edward wrapped his strong arms around me and picked me up. He lay me down on the bed and held me as I tried to wrap my head around what happened. I buried my nose into his chest and let his scent wash over me. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry.

A couple of hours later, I sat up from Edward's embrace. I was stiff, sore and my head hurt from crying. Edward's piercing green eyes were slightly red, too. "I'm so sorry, beautiful girl," he murmured as he looked at me. "Kate told me that Marie spoke for you. Like a fool, I believed her. But I saw your look of absolute desolation when you heard her voice in the ER. I wanted nothing more but to make it better. I couldn't. I wish I could turn back time to give you that moment with Marie. Just to make that look disappear from your face, Bella. I'm so sorry." Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he hugged me close.

I nestled against his body and sighed. I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't have the strength. "Edward, it wasn't your fault," I said, my voice incredibly raspy.

"I know," he sniffled. "But, you should have had that special moment."

"I'm grateful that you had it with our little one," I said, caressing his slightly stubbly cheek. "And not the skank."

"Ugh. I feel so dirty," he grimaced, wrinkling his nose.

"What did she do? I mean, really do," I said, arching my brow.

"She took off her blouse and kissed me. Her tongue was shoved down my throat and I nearly gagged. She also straddled my waist, grinding over my lap," Edward said. His eyes were not looking at mine. He looked guilty. He had no reason to be, though. "Can today get any worse?"

"Probably not," I said. "Unless my mother randomly decides to knock on the hotel room door."

"Your mother? Oh, right. The infamous Renee," Edward said. "Have you even spoken with her?"

"Not since my first wedding. However, I'm due for Hurricane Renee," I cringed. "Be prepared. She'll make Kate look like a wee babe. She's a cougar that one."

"I am sorry, Bella," Edward said as he cupped my face with his large hand.

"No more apologies, Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just wallowing," I joked. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," he huffed.

"Besides, I have a date with my hot hubby tonight. Where are you taking me?" I asked. We needed to forget the suckiness of today. I was actually looking forward to our date. And later…

_Mrs. McFuckme needs Dr. McFuckme._

"We're going to Wild Ginger at six and then seeing a band called Over the Rhine at eight," Edward said. "But I just want to stay with you, in this bed, preferably sans clothing."

"Tempting, Dr. Masen," I said as I kissed his nose. "But, I need some adult time with my husband. We'll have naked fun time later."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'm just as horny as you," I said as I cupped his cock. "I've missed this. I've missed the freedom to scream your name at the top of my lungs."

"God, Bella. Do you feel what you're doing to me?" he said as he bucked his hips against my hand. He was definitely sporting some serious wood.

"Yep," I smirked. "And you'll get your relief later tonight."

"Tease," Edward grumbled as he pulled me over his lap. I had to adjust my skirt so I wouldn't rip it. "Seriously, can't we just stay here and make love all night?"

"We're not as young as we used to be, Edward Anthony," I said. "Besides, I'm still recovering from my run in with two eighth grade boys."

He pouted adorably but nodded. "Fine. You are married to a doctor. I can be gentle," he chided.

"Edward, as wound up as we both are, it's highly unlikely that we'll be gentle. We're talking fucking, handsome. Animalistic fucking," I snickered. "Besides, I am looking forward to getting dressed up with my hubby. I have news."

"Good news or bad news?"

"We've had enough bad news. Good news, baby," I said as I leaned forward to kiss his soft lips. "I'm going to shower and change. Put on some sexy lingerie for you, stud."

"You're killing, Bells," he groaned as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair.

"You love me," I said as I got off his lap. I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I poked my head out and saw Edward with his shirt off. His muscles were rippling in his back. I bit my lip. "Um, baby?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around. He leaned nonchalantly against the closet door.

"Casual or dressy?" I asked.

"I'm wearing jeans and a blazer," he smirked. I nodded and ducked back into the bathroom. I stripped off my wrinkled clothes from this afternoon. I stepped into the shower and wet my body. I had my eyes closed. I heard the door open and a very naked Edward snuck in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "You think I'd let you shower alone?"

"I guess not," I chuckled. "Thank you for being there for me, Edward. I know that I was a hot mess."

"You were. But I don't blame you," he said as he turned me around. His green eyes were sad but thoughtful. "I hate what Kate did to you. To us. But, we can't let it stop Marie's progress."

"How?" I asked.

"We meet with Dr. Didyme Marcus for one," Edward said. "And we go from there. While Kate was a nasty bitch, she did have some good suggestions. We need to encourage Marie to use her words. And Lizzie cannot speak for her. She hypothesized that Marie thought that Lizzie was her voice and she never felt the need to talk."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my husband's waist. He held me as we let the hot water cascade over us, washing our bodies of the grime and nastiness of today. Edward put some shampoo into my hair and began scrubbing my mahogany locks. He was so determined and focused as he did so. With a gentleness that I didn't know that he possessed, he rinsed my hair and washed my body. His hands were almost therapeutically and methodically washing my skin. I did the same for him.

Our shower was not about sex or getting our release. It was about washing away the badness of the day. Once we were done with the shower, I felt so much better. I think Edward did too. His look of anguish had been replaced with a more relaxed expression. There was a slight furrow between his brows, but he looked better. He kissed me and let me finish getting ready without him in my hair. I decided to let my hair fall naturally. I added some mousse and gently ran my fingers through it. As my hair dried, I applied my makeup.

I put on a robe and went into the hotel room. Edward kissed my neck and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I pulled out a pair of emerald green panties and matching bra. I got a pair of jeans out of the dresser. I pulled them up my legs and put on an emerald green lacy shell. It perfectly matched Edward's eyes. I grabbed my coat and boots. I took out my driver's license and credit card. I put them into Edward's wallet. If we were going to some venue with live music, I did not want to bring my purse.

Edward came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans, a blue checked shirt and a gray blazer. His hair was in its usual disarray. His feet were bare but he held a pair of socks in his hand. "I need a vacation," he grumbled.

"Me too, love. Remember, we're going to Disneyworld at Christmastime," I said.

"That's not vacation," Edward said. "That's hell. What the fuck were we thinking when got the kids that trip? Can't we hire stunt doubles to take our children?"

"We wanted to see their smiling, happy faces," I quipped. "And no, we can't hire stunt doubles. Though you are as handsome as an actor or a model. No wonder Kate wanted to mount you. You're fucking hot, Edward."

"Sure. Right. I think you need your eyes checked, Mrs. Masen," Edward said, arching a brow. "We are going to need a vacation from our vacation. I mean, really."

"Perhaps we can pawn off our children to your sister or parents one long weekend and get away to New York. Rekindle the magic?"

"New York is nice but someplace warm and tropical sounds better," Edward frowned.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Edward," I chastised. "Taking all three of our children, plus a dog is a handful."

"Eh," he shrugged. "As long as I get to make love to my wife and cuddle with her, I'm a happy camper."

"Edward, we cuddle every night," I snickered.

"But we don't make love every night," he countered. "Come on, beautiful girl. Our reservations are at 6:30 and it's nearly six now. I'm not exactly sure where the restaurant is. It's been awhile since I've been in that neighborhood of Seattle. I think the last time was when Tanya and I were dating." He offered me his hand and led me out of the room. We got into the rental car and drove to Wild Ginger.

We were seated right away. I ordered a glass of wine while Edward got a pop. He occasionally had a glass of wine with dinner, but never while he was driving. He'd lost too much in his past from drunk drivers. Both of his parents and his first wife, Tanya had died because of drunk drivers. He insisted that he was fine with me drinking. It took me awhile to get comfortable with the idea, but now I have no hesitation in ordering alcohol around him.

"Okay," Edward began after we ordered our food, "News?"

"News," I smirked. "I heard from Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy about my proposal."

"And?" Edward asked, his green eyes sparkling. They had taken on a sea foam shade due to the color he was wearing. It was like his eyes were the Caribbean Sea. _So pretty._

_Focus, Masen!_

"They approved it. If I accept their offer, I'd go in three days a week and stay/telecommute with the kids two days. I'd still get the same benefits and whatnot, but they said yes. I would start on July 1st. And I'd be on medical leave until then," I explained.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I'm back to square one. I want to accept it. I really do. But this new revelation with Marie is tearing me apart," I said. "In addition to the acceptance of the offer, they said that they'd increase my salary and pay for me to get my doctorate. Encouraging me to get my superintendent endorsement. I'm so confused."

"Do I need to ask the waitress for her notepad so we can do a pros and cons list," Edward snickered.

"No."

"What's your gut telling you?" Edward asked.

"Eat my food," I joked.

"Seriously, Bella," Edward said flatly.

"My head is saying take it but my heart is saying stay home," I mumbled.

"Okay, I can't make the decision for you, but, I think this opportunity is too good to pass up," Edward said. "You're getting the best of both worlds. You're staying home with the children until July. You can make tremendous headway with Marie and the rest of them. And when you do go back to work, you'll be able to be home two days a week. PLUS, getting your doctorate is highly lucrative. It's like their molding you into the future superintendent or something," Edward explained excitedly. "Whatever you decided, baby, I'll support you."

"You have a quarter?" I asked.

Edward reached into his pocket and handed me the silver coin. "Why do you need my change, woman?"

"Heads, I take the job. Tails, I stay home permanently," I said as I flipped the coin. I trapped it on the table and looked at Edward furtively. "Not very scientific, but it's the only way I can make a decision."

"So? The suspense is killing me," Edward said, giving me his signature crooked grin.

I lifted my hand and checked the coin. "Heads," I said. "I take the job."

"And how do you feel about this?" Edward asked.

"Relieved?" I said. "I love our babies. I really do, but I honestly think I'd lose my mind if I stayed home with them. But I'll enjoy the time I do spend with them. Until July."

I handed Edward back his quarter and our meals were delivered. I just idly pushed my food around on the plate while Edward ate his steak like it was the last one he'd ever devour. "Jesus, Edward. Have you ever eaten steak before?" I teased.

"Shut it. This is the best steak I've ever had," he said as he poked his fork at me.

"Don't fork me, Dr. Masen," I giggled.

"Oh, I plan on forking you all night long, wife," Edward snickered. "You ready?"

"You are so horny, Edward," I sighed.

"Do you blame me? I was sexually accosted by a blonde Stepford wife. I want my real and absolutely gorgeous wife to help me forget said ordeal," Edward said dryly. "I'm almost tempted to scalp the tickets to the band and drive us back to the hotel and have wild monkey sex with you."

"Edward, we're almost 40. Wild monkey sex ain't happening," I snorted.

"Oh, believe me. It's happening, beautiful girl," Edward said with a tone of finality. His green eyes darkened and I saw him shift in his seat.

_Yeah, he's horny._

"Scalp the tickets. Burn them. I don't care but we're going back to the hotel," I said breathily. _I love it when he gets all commanding and domineering. My panties are wet._

"About time you saw the wisdom of my ways," he said. He gestured for the waitress and asked for the check. He quickly checked the total and slipped cash into the folder. "Keep the change."

"Thank you," she tittered.

I slid out of the booth and Edward led me out of the restaurant. There was already a line for the show at Triple Door which was right next door to Wild Ginger. Edward smiled at a young couple who were lamenting about the concert being sold out. Edward clapped the man on the shoulder and handed him the tickets that we had purchased. The man tried to give Edward money but he just smiled and said to enjoy.

Edward laced his fingers with mine and dragged me to the car. We climbed in and sped off back to the hotel. I think Edward broke every speeding law in the greater Seattle area as he drove us back. He was grinning goofily and bouncing in his seat. Even though Alice and Edward are not truly siblings, he does have some of her attributes. The bouncing is one of them. It's weird to see a distinguished and established doctor in his mid-late thirties with slightly gray hair and laugh lines bounce like a rabid fangirl.

We arrived at the hotel and Edward tosses the keys to the valet. We head to the elevator. As soon as the doors are closed, Edward's soft lips are on mine. They are moving with a purpose. That purpose is sex. He needs me and I definitely need him. The door opened up and Edward pulled me out of the elevator. We move as quickly as we can to our hotel room while we're kissing and frantically groping our clothes.

"Can this hallway be any longer?" he grumbled against my lips.

"It could. It wouldn't be as long if we were walking like normal human beings. Not sex-crazed maniacs," I laughed.

Edward growled and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder. I smacked his ass as he finished walking us back to our room. "Put me down," I said. "You're going to hurt yourself. As much as I love Cyn, she's been seeing more of you than me and I don't want to drag you to the ER because you threw out your back, Masen."

"I'm not that old, Isabella," he laughed as he reached the door. He opened it and slammed it shut. He put me down and once I was able to stand straight, Edward's lips were on mine. Our clothes were thrown from our bodies. Edward was naked and I was in my panty set. We crawled into the bed, still kissing each other feverishly. Our hands were moving along each other's bodies. "Fuck, you're so beautiful," Edward moaned against the skin of my neck.

"Ungh," was my reply as he removed my bra. His mouth moved to my breasts, teasing and taunting my nipples. I looked down at my husband and his eyes were darkened with desire. He looked almost predatory and feral in his expression. It turned me on to no end. I wanted him to fuck me. Make me come with his cock. With his mouth. With his fingers. And I could scream out in ecstasy as he did so.

He kissed down my body until he reached the edge of my panties. "What do you want, beautiful girl?" he asked as he licked my skin.

"You know what I want, Edward," I snarled. "The only thing that you can't do while we have the kids in the house."

"I want you to say it, Bella," he said lowly. "Do you want me lick your pussy?"

_My hot doc has a dirty mouth. Fuck. Yes!_

"Lick my pussy, Edward," I said. "I want to come all over your face."

"Holy hell," he groaned as he ripped my panties from my body. He spread my legs. His tongue attacked my slit with fervor. I arched off the bed and moaned loudly. "I fucking love those sounds, Isabella. Don't hold back, baby."

I tugged on his hair and pushed his face back to my pussy. He chuckled and began circling his tongue around my clit. His fingers spread my lower lips and he kept his tongue moving along my body. My moans were loud and downright pornographic. He pressed his fingers into my body and I screamed. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face, trying to quell my noises. I felt Edward's body move up mine and he tossed the pillow from my face. He also shoved the rest of them from the bed. "I. Want. To. Hear. You," he said. "Let go, Bella. Scream. Yell. Enjoy it."

"Edward," I moaned as I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. His hand played with my clit as he kissed down my body. He took a slight detour to my breasts and then continued to the Promised Land. His teeth grazed my clit and I reacted. I fisted the bed sheets and yelped quietly. Edward's fingers moved to my slick folds and he pushed inside.

"So wet, baby," he cooed against my skin.

"You do that, Edward," I said as I looked down at him. I swiveled my hips. Edward growled and increased his licking on my clit. His fingers curled inside me, bringing me closer to the brink. His pinky grazed my ass and he arched a brow from between my legs. I moaned wantonly. Edward's fingers pick up speed and he nibbles along my clit. My muscles flutter around him. I can feel myself get closer. "Edward," I breathed. "I'm…."

"I know, baby," he said as he threw my leg over his shoulder. He got a different angle of my pussy and he continued to feast on my juices. I watched him with rapt attention as he worked my body. Seeing him do that causes me to lose my control and my pussy clenches around his fingers. My body is undulating uncontrollably as I come. Edward growls lowly and I feel all through my body. Edward stopped his movements and kissed up me. His lips met mine and the responding kiss was so sweet. I can taste my arousal on his lips and tongue. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?" he murmured.

"I'm alright. You're the sexy one," I said as I rolled him on his back. I nibbled along his chest. He gently moved my hair over my shoulder so he could see my face.

"I want you, Bella. I need to be inside you," he whispered.

"I need a taste, baby. You got yours," I cooed. "You'll be inside me. Soon." I gently cupped his arousal and stared at it intently. I'd never enjoyed giving blowjobs prior to Edward. The other men that I was with were all about jamming their cocks as far down my throat as possible. Edward never did that. He let me set the pace and because of that, I wanted to take all of him. That and his cock was actually pretty attractive. It also helped that he manscaped and he was meticulous about it.

I looked up at him coyly and licked the length of dick. He fell back onto the bed, his eyes rolling back in his head. I chuckled quietly and wrapped my lips around his cock. "Fuck, Bella," he said as his head popped up. "Do you know how good that feels?"

"If my orgasm is any indication how good it feels, then yes," I said as ran my lips along the head of his cock. "More?"

"I would normally say yes, but I'm wound so tight that if you put your lips around me again, I'll explode," he answered. He sat up and guided me over his legs. "Since you're still injured, you're in charge."

I bit my lip and nodded. I grabbed his cock and slid my heat over his hardened length. "Oh my god," I moaned. "I forget how big you are, baby. Feels so good."

"You feel better," he moaned as his green orbs pierced through mine. "I love you, Bella."

I moved over his cock and tangled my hands into his tousled hair. His arms wrap around my waist and we stare into each other's eyes as we make love. Our lips occasionally touch but we just stare as we move as one body. My pussy hugs his cock tightly. Edward hugs me. Our love for each other is evident. I closed my eyes and I felt a few tears slip out. Edward's gentle hand wipes them away and I see a lone tear falling down his cheek. "I love you, Edward," I murmured as I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He let out a strangled moan and moved his hips with mine. "Let go, baby. Come inside me."

"Bella," he sobbed as he tightened his hold on me. His eyes closed and his body tensed up. I felt his warmth fill my body. His orgasm triggered mine and I bit down on his shoulder. Our movements slowed. "It will never surprise me how much our time together is so intense. I love being inside of you, beautiful girl. We don't get enough time to do this."

"No, we don't. But we have three children under the age of five. It's a miracle we have the energy to make love in the first place," I laughed. He slipped out of my body and sighed. "Admit it. I'm right."

"You are," he replied as he caressed my back in long, languid strokes. "But for parents of three children under the age of five, our sex life is relatively healthy. You know?"

I bit my lip and pondered it. Alice always complained that Jasper and she never have time for sex. She said that the last time that they made love was nearly four months ago. "It is healthy. Very healthy. Ready for round two?"

"Ugh, Bella. I'm old. Give me a few hours to get the blood flowing to the rest of my body," he said with a crooked smirk. We got under the sheets after Edward picked up the pillows from the floor. We curled up next to each other, naked as the day we were born. I placed my cheek over his slightly sweaty chest. We fell asleep quickly.

xx TNC xx

Yeah, we made love three more times that night. My favorite was right before dawn. My back was to his chest and his arousal was poking me in the back. He gently lifted my leg and eased into my warmth from behind. His lips were attached to my neck and we made love quietly in the soft light of the dawn. After our respective releases, we both fell back asleep until we had to get up to head to Charlie and Sue's.

The alarm went off several hours later. Edward and I showered together before checking out of the hotel. I gave him a blowjob in the shower and he was quite happy with that little surprise. We put our bags into the car after packing up. We drove the four hours to Forks to visit Charlie and Sue. Once we got there, Marie saw the car pull up and she darted out of the house. She ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Momma! Momma!" she squealed in my ear. "Missed you."

"I missed you, little one," I murmured into her curls. "Were you a good girl for Papa Sue and Gramma Sue?"

Marie nodded and hugged my neck. Edward came over and ruffled her hair. "Da! Missed you, too," she said, a crooked grin spreading over her face.

"I love you, baby girl," he replied, a matching crooked grin gracing his features. She bounded out of my arms and wrapped her body around Edward's leg. He laughed and scooped her onto his shoulders. Sue came out and hugged me tightly.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "She had such a rough time going to bed."

"It's a new place. She was probably spooked," I sighed. "We had a difficult time with her the first night in the hotel. She was sandwiched between Edward and I and she was up most of the night."

"God bless you, sweetie," Sue said.

We headed inside and ate lunch with Sue. Charlie, who was cutting back on his hours, was called into the station for a huge pileup near La Push reservation. He normally didn't work on the weekends anymore. However, they needed him. Marie took a nap in the afternoon after we had our lunch. She wouldn't settle down until I lay down with her. I actually dozed off since I was up most of the night making love to my husband.

When we woke up, Edward and I took Marie to a playground near Charlie and Sue's home before we went out to eat at The Lodge. Marie was enthralled with the swings and begged Edward to push her higher. Her vocabulary was actually quite extensive and that surprised me. She didn't really speak in complete sentences, but she got her idea across very clearly.

We walked back to the house. Marie was in between Edward and me, holding both of our hands. Even though she is diagnosed with autism, she almost appears normal now. She still didn't like to be touched by strangers but she seemed to get over the aversion of doing so. She did have some difficulties with social cues but that is expected with a child with autism. She also struggled with a change in the norm. For example, sleeping with Charlie and Sue. I knew that would be a problem, but Sue took it in stride. I had warned her when she offered. She still insisted.

We went out to dinner as a family. I was hoping that Leah and her husband, Jared were coming but one of their children caught the flu and was projectile vomiting everywhere. Edward offered to call in a prescription for some anti-nausea medication to their pharmacy. He still had a valid medical license in Washington state. He kept it up to date in case he needed it when we were visiting Charlie and Sue. Jared said no, but thanked Edward for the offer.

As we were walking in from dinner, the phone was ringing off the hook. Charlie, who was carrying all of the leftovers, stumbled over to the phone. "Hello?" he barked. His face paled and he shot a glance over to me. I furrowed my brows. "I'm not sure if she wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

Charlie covered up the mouthpiece of the phone and sighed. "Your mother."

**A/N: Dun…dun…dun…Minor cliffie. Check out my blog for pictures and sneak peeks into my brain. Up next will be the discussion of Renee and Bella. Edward, Bella and Marie will also be heading back to Sherryville. Leave me some love!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Eight: Renee**

_As we were walking in from dinner, the phone was ringing off the hook. Charlie, who was carrying all of the leftovers, stumbled over to the phone. "Hello?" he barked. His face paled and he shot a glance over to me. I furrowed my brows. "I'm not sure if she wants to talk to you."_

" _Who is it?" I asked._

_Charlie covered up the mouthpiece of the phone and sighed. "Your mother."_

"You're right. I don't want to talk to her," I said as I picked up my daughter and carried her to my bedroom. I changed Marie into her pajamas and tucked her into my childhood bed. "Sleep tight, little one."

"Love you, Momma," she said as she tugged on her ear.

"I love you more, my sweet girl," I murmured as I kissed her forehead. I flipped on the nightlight and closed the door. Charlie, Sue and Edward were sitting in the family room. "What did the 'She-devil' want?"

"She wants to talk to her 'baby girl,'" Charlie sneered. "Highly unlikely. She probably got dumped by husband number 100 and wants money. She's been calling me on a daily basis. Begging for your phone number. Begging to get in touch with her baby girl."

"Whatever," I shrugged. "She can stay hidden away as far as I care. She may have given birth to me, but she's not my mother."

"Are you listed in Sherryville?" Charlie asked. "Like in the phone book?"

"No," Edward answered. "With Bella being a teacher and my being the head of the ER, we kept our information unlisted. Why?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that she's going to randomly show up on your doorstep," Charlie said sternly. "And you know that she'll have opinions about…"

"About what?" I spat.

"Bella, relax," Edward said as he rubbed my arm.

"No! About what?"

"Marie," Charlie cringed. "Sue and I understand that she has special needs but Renee will just see it as you being a bad mother. You fed her something and she became autistic."

"Oh, that's rich. She was a fucking teacher," I snarled.

"For a year, Bells," Charlie said. "Her principal told her to resign at the age of twenty-five. She didn't understand students with special needs. She called kindergartners stupid and retarded. She refused to resign and got fired. That was when you were three. She packed up after that to move on to bigger and better things. We were divorced in six months and obviously you stayed with me. I have the dubious honor of being husband number one."

"Was she always this crazy?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Charlie and I replied. "Did you tell him about your wedding to Mike?"

"Oh yeah," I answered. "This is why she wasn't invited our wedding. She would have tried to mount any man. Gay, straight, married, single, divorced…"

"Didn't she sleep with Mike's dad?" Edward questioned. I nodded. "Damn."

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Sue asked.

"Early. I mean freakishly early," I grumbled. "We need to keep Marie asleep in order to avoid a tantrum."

"You may want to call Alice or Carlisle. Warn them about Renee," Charlie said.

"I'll send them a text," Edward said as he whipped out his phone. As soon as he pressed send, his phone chirped. "Alice apparently already knew. I think. She said that there was a rental car circling our neighborhood with a woman fitting Renee's description. It appears we've been found."

"Fuck. Can we move?" I groaned.

"Bella, I happen to like our house," Edward snickered. "If Renee shows up, then we'll cross that bridge. We'll survive this, beautiful girl."

"I don't want 'survive this,'" I whined. "I want live my life. Be happy with my children and husband. Is that too much to ask? I'm going to bed. We have to be up in a few hours. Plus, I'm cranky." I hugged my dad and his wife. Edward and I went up in the guest bedroom. Edward fell asleep quickly but I stayed awake, panicking about Renee.

_She better not fuck up my life._

xx TNC xx

Thankfully, the flight home was uneventful. Marie slept most of the car ride to the airport and most of the flight. She woke up as we were landing in Albany. She whimpered quietly until I hugged her against my chest. I got a glare from the flight attendant but the responding gaze was icy. She blushed and looked away. Once the plane was on the ground, we got off and headed to the baggage claim. Marie was sitting on Edward's shoulders, toying with his hair. I was scowling at the prospect of possibly seeing my mother.

"Bella, I know that you're pissed," Edward said. "I'm not happy that your mother is tormenting you. But, you look like you're about to kill someone."

"I am. Her name is Renee Higginbotham," I hissed.

"Please don't. Bella, your children need their mommy," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. A smile was playing on his handsome face.

"You're helping, Dr. Masen. You're going to stage the body to make it look like she died of natural causes," I said, half teasing. "Don't make me ask your father."

"Jesus, Bells," he laughed. "Relax. You're going to get an ulcer."

"Whatever," I sighed. "I'm ready to go home and collapse in my bed. I slept like shit."

"Momma, swear jar," Marie said.

"Sorry, little one. I'll put my dollar in the swear jar when I get home," I said, chastised by my four year old. Edward scooped her off his shoulders and placed her in front of me. I held her hand while he got our luggage. My phone chirped. It was Carlisle. I texted him where we were located and he said that he would meet us out there in our car. Edward finished getting the suitcases and we headed outside. Carlisle was waiting in my Audi. We hugged and loaded up. I sat in the back with my little girl while Edward and Carlisle sat in the front. They were talking about the search for the new chief of staff. Edward was in the running along with Dr. Gerandy and another doctor from the surgical department. Final interviews will be starting after the Thanksgiving weekend.

I closed my eyes as we drove home. Before I knew it, we were pulling up to the house and Edward was caressing my cheek to wake me up. Carlisle was holding Marie who was snoozing on his shoulder. I shook off my sleepy fog and went inside. David and Lizzie greeted us with hugs and kisses. Nessie was scratching at my pant leg. Esme looked a little worse for wear. As soon as the luggage was inside, Esme and Carlisle booked it out of our house. Edward bit back a laugh at how quickly they left.

Marie tugged on my hand and pointed to the swear jar. "Use your words, Marie," I said. She shook her head and bit her lip. "Little one, you know how to talk. Use your words. If you don't, I won't put the money into the swear jar."

"Momma," she wailed.

"She talkeded," David squeaked. "What?"

"How?" Lizzie asked.

Edward took our other children into the living room. I heard him speaking quietly to them about Marie's voice. I encouraged my baby girl to speak. She eventually said that I needed to put the money in the swear jar.

Despite being exhausted, we spent the afternoon playing with our children. I could tell that Lizzie was distancing herself from her sister. Marie did not like that. At. All. She had a huge tantrum and threw herself onto the ground. Edward scooped her up and carried her inside. I stayed with Lizzie and David, playing with Nessie. Eventually, it got too cold and we headed inside.

Edward was holding Marie in the living room, listening to Debussy. She was nestled against his chest, whimpering quietly. David and Lizzie went up to their rooms. I sat down next to Marie and Edward. "Is she okay?"

"She wouldn't calm down until I played some music. I started playing on the piano and it calmed her. But I couldn't get comfortable. She was squirming in my lap, causing me to fumble. Each fumble would result in a shriek. So, I turned on the classical station on XM and decided to just hold her," he said. "She's still fussing but at least she's calm."

"Little one," I said as I caressed her cheek. "Why are you mad?"

"Lizzie forget," Marie said, burying her nose in Edward's chest. "David forget. No love."

"Baby girl, David and Lizzie love you very much," Edward said, hugging her tightly. "They're just doing what Daddy told them to do."

"Why?" Marie whimpered.

"We want to hear YOUR voice. We don't want you to stop talking," Edward said, kissing her head.

I dashed out of the living room and grabbed Lizzie and David from their rooms. I walked downstairs with them and sat them down on the piano bench. "Okay, guys. You know that Daddy, Mommy and Marie went to the doctor in Seattle, right?"

"Yep. We misseded you," David said with a crooked grin.

"I missed you, too, David," I replied, ruffling his hair. "I'm so happy that we're home. Not having you guys with us was tough."

"But we're going to Disney World for our birthdays," Lizzie said.

"Yes we are and Daddy is really excited. Right, Daddy?" I asked, shooting an Edward a look. He was hiding behind Marie's curls. I heard him groan quietly. I pinched his knee.

"Super excited," he said with a plastered-on, fake grin.

"I don't believe you, Daddy," Lizzie said, crossing her arms. "You're faking. Don't be a faker."

"I'm not faking, Elizabeth Tanya," he said sternly. "I am excited about going to Disney World. It's the happiest place on Earth. Where are my Mickey ears?"

"Back to what I was saying," I continued, wading between my husband and my daughter, "Marie found her voice. Isn't that great?"

"Why didn't she talk before?" David asked, scratching his head.

"The doctor said she probably thought that you and Lizzie were her voice. She didn't want to talk. But she can," I explained. "But we want to still listen to her voice, right?"

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed.

"But, you can't talk for her. Not anymore," Edward said. "That doesn't mean to ignore her. Marie, tell David and Lizzie what you told Mommy and me."

"David and Lizzie forget. They don't love me," she sniffled.

"We love you, Re Re," Lizzie said as she crawled on the couch next to Edward. He put his arm around Lizzie and she burrowed into his side. David did the same on the other side. I sat down next to my son and hugged him. We all were curled up on the living room couch and Marie finally realized that we all loved her. Whether she spoke or not.

xx TNC xx

The next morning, Edward went to work. He was grumbling the entire time he was putting on his suit. Under his breath, he said that he just wanted to stay at home with us and cuddle as a family. We slept together in our bed with all of our children. I had David's foot in my face while Edward got junk punched by Lizzie's elbow. Nessie was sleeping on Edward's head. I got a picture of that. Edward told me that payback was sweet and then her gave me a 'Focker's' I'm-watching-you gesture. We all wished Daddy a good day, showering him with kisses. Me more than most.

_Edward is notorious for being a prankster. Do you remember what he did to Jasper last Christmas? Blue hair dye. In the showerhead. Alice was going to kill Edward. They still have blue dye in their grout._

_I do not want blue hair._

Once Edward left, I began laundry while the kids ate their breakfast. I also called Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy, informing them about my decision. To say that they were pleased was an understatement. They said that they would finalize the details with me after the first of the year.

Around lunchtime, Esme came over with Alice's children. We had some lunch and then decided to go the children's museum in Nottingbrook. While Esme watched the kids, I changed into something more appropriate for public view. Edward's ratty Dartmouth sweatshirt and a stretched out pair of yoga pants would not do. Esme looked like a fashion model while I looked like a schlub. Her brown corduroys and yellow sweater were so perfect as were her curls and makeup. I slipped on a pair of black corduroys and a gray turtleneck. I applied a light amount of makeup and headed downstairs. Esme had all of the children in their jackets and boots. The weather had gotten colder and snow was in the air.

_Ugh, I hate winter._

We loaded up in my car and drove to the children's museum. Much to my chagrin, Esme paid for our admittance. She said it was her duty as Nana to do that. I told her that the next time, I'm paying. It's not like we don't have the money. We took the kid's coats and they ran off. Esme and I followed them at a leisurely pace. They were self contained. EJ and David were already tormenting Lizzie and Grace. Marie was playing with a light up board. But they were happy and within screaming distance.

"Carlisle told me about what happened in Seattle," Esme said, linking her arm with mine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Kate is treading a fine line of getting her perfect blond hair buzzed off," I said, arching a brow. "She had no right to touch Edward like that. And then to lie about Marie talking, she better be grateful that I don't have her address. Wench."

"Don't hold back, Bella," Esme teased.

"Trust me, I am. Marie has the ears of a hawk. If I drop one swear, she'll make me pay," I snickered. David ran into my legs, causing me to roll my foot. "Damn it!"

"Swear jar, Momma," Marie called.

"Oooooh, she's relentless," Esme snickered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Watch where you're running, Taz."

"Taz?" David asked.

"Tanzamanian Devil. You run around without watching where you're going, leaving a wake of destruction in your path," I said, poking his sides.

"EJ! Mommy thinks I'm a devil!" David shrieked as he ran back to EJ.

"Shit."

"Momma," Marie said, shooting me a look.

"I know, I know," I grumbled. Esme and I sat down on a bench near the light up board. We could see all of the children doing varying activities in the museum. "Honestly, how did things go with them while we were gone?"

"A little squirrely, but nothing too horrific," she said. "David got sick while you were gone. Puked everywhere. Mainly on Carlisle. He groaned and said that he had forgotten what it was like with toddlers. Alice was constantly sick and Edward was always running into things. I swear that boy had more broken bones as a kid. Even before his accident. He broke his wrist twice, his nose once, and his ankles about three times. David and Edward are definitely father and son. I see a lot of him in David. We actually called Edward 'Taz' when he was a kid. Ironically, enough."

"Poor Carlisle," I said. "How bad was the puke?"

"Projectile, sweetie," Esme said. I wrinkled my nose and blew out a breath.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Edward texted and said that he needed to do an emergency appendectomy. The general surgeon attending went home because he had a sick kid and the resident couldn't operate without him. Edward said that he would assist while the resident would complete the procedure.

Esme and I drove home. We chatted for a few minutes before she went back to her place so Alice could pick up her kiddos. I cooked dinner for them and prepared a meal for Edward and me when he returned. They ate their meals and watched some television. After dinner, I took them upstairs for baths and bed. We started a new book that David chose. He picked _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ I read one chapter and they were all dead to the world on Lizzie's bed. I heaved David to his room and did the same for Marie. My body was aching when I turned off Lizzie's lights and I went downstairs.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch as I felt Edward's soft kisses on my cheeks. I stretched, still feeling a twinge of pain on my side. "Hey," I said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"A little after eleven," Edward said, sitting down on the coffee table.

"Jesus," I said as I sat up. "What happened?"

"After appendectomy, there was a car crash on the highway. All hands were on deck. Even Carlisle came in to help with the casualties," Edward said as he moved to the couch, putting my feet on his lap.

"How bad?"

"All of the patients were DOA," Edward sighed. "Moron decided to drink his weight in beer and then get behind the wheel." His face became red and his eyes glazed over. I climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sniffled against my shoulder, clutching to my body.

"Edward," I murmured in his ear, scratching at his scalp. "I can only imagine what you're going through. I'm so sorry, baby."

He pulled away and wiped his cheeks. "I'm fine. I just hate working on drunk driving cases. For obvious reasons."

"And you said no one survived?"

"Not even the driver. His blood alcohol was nearly four times the legal limit. He had no right being on the road, behind that wheel. Fucker," Edward seethed. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. "I'm so glad that you're here and safe. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you, Bella. You and the kids are my life. I love you, beautiful girl."

"We're not going anywhere, Edward," I said, tracing his face. "I love you more than you could possibly ever know." I leaned down and gently kissed his soft lips. We embraced each other, our mouths moving in tandem. Edward pulled me closer to his body and over his growing erection. I swiveled my hips over it and made my hubby groan. Our kiss was beginning to deepen when the house phone began to ring. We separated and shared a look.

"Who would be calling at 11:30 at night?" Edward said as he lifted me from his lap. He ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said gruffly. He waited and scowled. "Is anyone there? Really, prank calling? Real mature. Do this again and we're calling the cops." He slammed the phone down. "If that call woke up the kids, I'm…"

"Daddy? Mommy?" Lizzie called down. "I had a nightmare and I think Nessie messed in her crate."

"…going to move to some tropical island," Edward said as he rubbed his face. "I'll take Lizzie and you take Nessie?"

"Oh, no. I got the last doggie mess. This one is all you," I said.

"Bella!" he whined.

"We'll rock paper scissor it," I said, arching a brow. "God, you sounded like one of my middle schoolers just then. Ready, go." We hit each other's hand and displayed our choices. I was rock and he was scissors. "I get Lizzie and you get Nessie."

"Best two out of three," he said.

"Nope, Dr. Masen. Doggie shit is your domain tonight," I snickered as I scampered up the stairs.

"You suck, Mrs. Masen," he said as he ran up the stairs on my heels. We went to our respective rooms and took care of the respective problems. Edward was grumbling the entire time as he cleaned up Nessie's mess and Nessie. She was covered in dog shit. I tried to contain my giggles as I soothed Lizzie. Each time Edward walked past Lizzie's room, he glared in my direction. I just held Lizzie, burying my face in her hair. She eventually fell back asleep and I went into our bedroom. Edward was scowling at me. "Mean, Bella. Just plain mean."

"Edward, I had to deal with her the last time," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "She's a puppy. She's going to make a mess."

Edward grabbed me and tossed me on the bed. His body was pinning mine to our king sized bed. "I'd rather make a mess with you," he growled.

"Lock the door, baby."

He got up and shut the door. He locked it. Our clothes were off our bodies in seconds and I was filled with his cock.

_Who knew cleaning up dog shit was a turn on?_

xx TNC xx

The next morning was rough. Edward and I were animals last night. We both were drinking loads of coffee. I think I actually fell asleep standing up. He was almost tempted to call in sick. I gave him grief about what his reasoning would be. Got sucked dry by my fuckhot wife would not be a viable reason to take a day off of work. That earned me a pinch in the ass.

_That's going to leave a mark…_

He went to work, much to his exhausted chagrin. I spent the morning with the kids working on reading and some basic skills that they're going to need in kindergarten next year. I was fixing them lunch when the doorbell rang. If it was Esme, I was going to politely decline any outing today. I was tired and quite honest sore.

_My cooter is a bit raw. Thanks, Dr. McFuckme. You definitely lived up to your name last night._

I opened the door and saw a man that I did not recognize on my doorstep. I stuck my head out of the door. "Can I help you?"

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Who's asking?" I snapped.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he growled. "I've been working this case for months, searching for a long lost daughter. Are you her?"

"Isabella Masen," I answered. "Who hired you?"

"I can't say," the man said. He turned on his heel and stomped off my doorstep. I took note of his car and his license plate. I jotted it down on a piece of paper and called Detective Santos, the cop assigned to my case when Mike went apeshit. I explained what had happened and gave him the information about the mysterious man who was looking for me. He placated me and took the information. I just knew that he was just going to toss it in the trash. But, this random man who was looking for me slightly freaked me out.

I locked the doors and made the kids play inside. The only time I went outside was to take Nessie out for a walk in the backyard. Edward came home at the regular time, carrying pizzas. We ate a quiet dinner.

Once we put the kids to sleep, I told Edward what happened earlier in the afternoon. His face turned an angry red and he asked if I called the cops. I assured that I did. He shot up and began pacing. He was mumbling something under his breath that he couldn't lose me. His heart couldn't take it. He refused to let anything happen to me. After he paced for another ten minutes, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

His grasp tightened on me and he gasped. "I know who the guy is," Edward said.

"Who? Unless you know some random middle-aged man with a bad comb-over and rusting old Buick, you don't know him," I said.

"Renee. She hired a private detective," Edward whispered.

_Forecast: Cloudy with the threat of an incoming hurricane. Hurricane Renee. Brace yourselves. Evacuation is mandatory. Batten down the hatches and get the fuck out of dodge._

**A/N: Yeah, Renee is on her way in. She's not a loving, sweet, motherly type. She's the anti-Christ of all mothers. Anyhoo, up next will be a lunch with Alice and Rose, Thanksgiving, and Renee's arrival. Leave me some love and such. If you want to see sneak peeks and pictures of the characters, check out my blog. Link is in my profile. See you on the flipside.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Nine: Lunch, Thanksgiving and Incoming Bad Weather**

I was sitting in a local restaurant, waiting for Alice and Rose. They had just finished parent/teacher conferences before the Thanksgiving break. I was idly playing with my cell phone as I sat in the booth for my two best friends. Esme had offered to watch the children while I went out to lunch with them.

"Bells!" they called. I turned and saw them looking all professional from parent teacher conferences. Alice was in a pair of khaki dress pants and a deep eggplant sweater. Rose was in a teal blue shirt and black pants. I felt sadly under dressed in my beige corduroys and pink turtleneck sweater.

"Hey guys," I said as I got up from the booth. I hugged them both and we settled into our seats. "How were conferences?"

"Boring for me," Alice said. "I only had a handful of conferences. The joys of being a 'special.'"

"Yeah, you suck," Rose grumbled. "We were busy each minute of both days of conferences. I barely had any time to pee or eat dinner. Not fun."

"How's Merritt?" I asked.

"Gone," Alice said with a triumphant grin. "He was placed on administrative leave because of his handling of your situation. If he comes back this year, he'll be doing 'bitch' work at the district office until his contract is up."

"Nice!" I said. "Who's the interim principal?"

"We tried to get you to be the interim principal, but the district office said that you were taking medical leave before you took a position as the head of curriculum and instruction," Rose said, pouting. "Are you okay, Bells?"

"Well, after that tumble with those boys, I had several minor fractures in my jaw and my ribs. Ren told me that I have early onset osteoporosis because of my hysterectomy. I was prescribed some medication to hopefully reverse my bone loss. Anyhow, I was toying with the idea of being a stay at home mom. I had informed Merritt of my decision earlier in the week with the fight with boys. Anyhow, with my injuries and Marie's recent diagnosis of autism, I worked with Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy to take an extended medical leave for the rest of the year. Then, on July 1st, I'll be starting as the head of curriculum and instruction. I'm going to telecommute three days a week and work in the office two days. Plus, I'd get a hefty pay raise and they'd pay for me to get my doctorate and superintendents endorsement."

"Two Dr. Masens in the same house. That's scary," Alice snickered.

"Tell me about it," I laughed. "How's Evan, Rose?"

"Ugh, so much like his father, it's hysterical. I mean, that boy is fucking huge," Rose laughed. "How was Seattle?"

I told both of my friends about what happened in Seattle: the good and the bad. They were thrilled that Marie was talking and using her words. On the flip side, they were ready to seriously maim Dr. Kate.

_Get in line, sisters._

We ordered our food and gossiped about the latest happenings at Cherry Blossom. Alice was trying to fend off the new music teacher who had developed a huge crush on her. Alice was his mentor and subsequently helped him out a great deal at the beginning of the school year. Now, he was following her like a lost puppy dog. Alice tried, on numerous occasions to explain to him that she was married with TWO children. He still flirted. Alice was tempted to get 'Property of Jasper Whitlock' tattooed on her forehead.

On a sad note, Rose told me that Jake had been really sick. He'd only been back at work for the past week but had been off since I had left Cherry Blossom. His battle with HIV was dragging on his system, plus having a toddler at home didn't help the situation. Claire brought home more germs than imaginable and Jake was susceptible to all of them. Merritt had threatened Jake's job but since Jake was a tenured teacher, he couldn't rightfully do so. It was another reason why Merritt was placed on administrative leave besides my issues with him. I made mental note to contact Jake to see how he was doing.

We were finishing our desserts when Rose smiled at me impishly. "There is some good news to share," she said.

"You won the lottery and are moving to Bora Bora?" I snickered.

"Alas, no," Rose smiled. "I'm pregnant again."

"What?" I shrieked. "I didn't even realize that you and Emmett were actively trying."

"We weren't," she said. "It wasn't until I noticed that I hadn't gotten my period for two months that I suspected. I asked Edward on the day that we brought over Evan with his cold if he had a test. He said that the only definitive way to find out was a blood test because I'd taken a pregnancy test. It was negative."

"So, Edward's known all this time?" I asked.

"I swore him to secrecy," Rose laughed. "I went in for a blood test and it was positive. Edward guestimated that I was about two months along. I've since passed into the second trimester and yeah."

"Are you going to find out what you're having?" Alice asked.

"Definitely. I want to know if I can paint the bedroom pink or blue," Rose smiled.

"Congratulations, Mama," I said as I clinked her glass with mine. We spent the rest of the time coming up with baby names for Rose's baby. Alice suggested Towanda Jemimah. I said Agnes Bertha. Rose was laughing so hard that she nearly peed her pants. On that note, we headed into our cars and drove home.

Edward had picked up the kids and was making dinner for them. He was wearing his scrubs, dancing around to some Disney song that was blaring through our home's sound system. The kids were dancing around his feet and Nessie was barking along with the music. I took out my phone and videotaped as Edward spun each of his children while they sung, badly to Hannah Montana.

_Oh my children got my musical talent. Poor things._

"Smile, you're on candid camera!" I snorted.

"Shit!" Edward squeaked as he jumped a mile off the ground.

"Swear jar, Daddy," all our children chided.

"Ruthless, I tell you. All of you," he grumbled as he put a dollar into our swear jar. "We need to deposit the money from this thing into your Disney World accounts."

"Why, Daddy?" Marie asked as she tugged on his scrub pants, lowering them to show off his happy trail beneath his navel.

"So, you can buy souvenirs and memories from Disney World," Edward smiled as he crouched down to kiss Marie's nose.

"What's a souvenir?" Lizzie asked, twining his hair with her fingers.

"It's something that you can ONLY buy at Disney World. Like a key chain or a toy," I said.

"You can get those anywhere, Momma," David said, looking up at me.

"You're right, David. But if you want a DISNEY WORLD key chain, you have to buy it at Disney World. You can't get it at Target here," I said.

"Okay, monkey children. Go sit down and Daddy will bring you dinner," Edward said as he shuffled our children to their seats at the table. He quickly served up their food while I got their drinks ready. We sat down and shared about our days. The kids made hand print turkeys at Nana's. Edward had to deliver a set of twins in the ER and I told him about what was happening at Cherry Blossom. Amended version, of course.

We took our children upstairs for baths and bed. Once they were clean, we all piled onto David's bed and read the next chapter of Harry Potter. We separated out children and they went to sleep, exhausted from the crazy day. Edward and I went down to the kitchen. I glared at him. He was shoveling food into his face while I stared him down.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"Jesus, Masen. Can you be more of a pig?" I snickered as I shoved him to the island stool. "At least sit while you eat."

"This is the first meal I've had. All day," he said, arching a brow. "The ER was hopping today. Plus, delivering babies makes me work up an appetite."

"Yeah, you're weird, Edward," I snorted. "Speaking of babies, though…"

"You miraculously healed and you're pregnant?" he quipped.

"Ah, no," I said dryly. "I'm still without my uterus, bucko. You were there, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Scariest moment of my life when you were bleeding out on the table. I told them to do whatever it took to ensure that you survived, beautiful girl."

"I did," I smiled. "And I'm fine, Edward."

He gently tugged on my hand and pulled me to his chest. I nestled up to his muscular body, relishing in his warm embrace. Edward always gave the best hugs. So inviting and I loved being encased in his strong arms. He kissed my hair and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "You're distracting me, Edward. Babies…"

"Yeah, I delivered two of 'em today," he said as he nibbled along the column of my neck.

"Not the one's you delivered, dork. Rose's baby," I said as I pulled away.

"She told you?" he asked, his green eyes glistening with excitement.

"Yep. And you've known. Since October," I said as I pinched his nipple.

"Owwww," he grumbled as he held his chest. "Watch those evil fingers, woman."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined. _God, that sounded mature._

"It's this law. Called HIPAA. I'm not allowed. She was my patient," Edward said as he tugged on my ponytail. "Besides, I know Rose would cut off my nutsack and shove my balls down my throat if she found out that I told you. She was adamant on informing you herself."

"That's a visual that I do not want to imagine, Edward," I cringed.

"You know she would, though," Edward said as he rubbed my arms.

I thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. I'd never want to meet Rose in a dark alley. She can be pretty scary," I said as I kissed his nose. "I also like your balls. They're very masculine and attractive for gonads."

"Now, who's being weird?" Edward laughed. "You're calling my scrotum attractive. Bizarre, Bella. Yeah, did you drink at lunch?"

"Nope," I smirked as I nibbled on his earlobe. "Hmmm, I need you, baby."

"Normally I'd be all for making love to you, Bella. But I delivered TWO babies today. I'm a bit scarred at what I saw. There's a reason why I am not an obstetrician. I don't like seeing a woman's vagina brutalized by baby heads."

"Well, you can look at my cooter and all of your problems will be solved. No baby heads went through mine. The wonders of a C-section," I said as cupped his erection. He whimpered and pressed his lips to mine aggressively.

"You're a dangerous woman, Isabella Masen," he growled. He picked me up and carried me to our office. He clicked the door shut, locking it so no little ones would walk in on us fucking each other. My clothes were thrown off my body and I was pushed onto the leather sofa. "You need to be quiet, Isabella. No sounds."

I bit my lip and whimpered quietly. Edward smirked and spread my legs, baring my pussy before him. "Now that's a thing of absolute beauty. Perfection," he muttered before he buried his face between my legs. His tongue licked the length of my core and I bit back a moan. I found a pillow and covered my face to muffle my sounds. Whenever he did this, I was loud. Prior to my relationship and marriage with Edward, I'd never experienced the wonders and pleasures of cunnilingus. But Edward opened my eyes to it and whenever he offered, I happily accepted.

Because he fucking rocks at it. His tongue seriously should be put into the oral sex hall of fame.

Seriously.

"So wet, Isabella," he cooed as he ran his finger the length of my sex. "For me?"

"Only for you, Edward," I murmured, looking into his deep emerald eyes. He smiled and circled his tongue around my clit. His eyes darkened with desire as he eased two fingers into my dripping folds. "Ungh," I groaned. Edward hummed lowly and it reverberated in my core. My hips bucked. I pressed the pillow back to my face, silencing my erotic moans. Edward had sucked on my clit, flicking it with his tongue while pumping his fingers in my body.

"Come for me, Isabella," Edward commanded before hungrily lapping at my clit. His hand flipped over and he curled his fingers. Like Pavlov's dog, I clenched my muscles when he started curling, releasing a silent scream. I arched my back off the couch, forcefully tugging at Edward's thick hair. Edward slid his fingers out of my pussy and kissed up my naked body. Little did I know that his clothes had joined mine on the floor. His muscular body hovered over mine and he kissed me with eager lips. He pulled away and sat on the couch, positioning me over his straining cock. "Remember, beautiful girl, no sounds."

"Same goes for you, Dr. McFuckme," I said as I slid down his pulsing arousal. "Hmmm, so big, baby."

"Only for you, Isabella," he said as he echoed my sentiments from before. "You make me feel so incredibly good." His hands moved to my hips. He guided me over his cock, gazing into my eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"I love you, Dr. Masen," I cooed. I rotated my hips over him, pushing his dick against my g-spot. He pulled me down and kissed my lips as his hips rose to meet mine. Our skin slapped together harshly as he filled me with his cock. My fingers twined in his hair, angling his head away from me. I nibbled down his neck, sucking on his stubbled skin. His hands moved to my breasts, kneading the soft mounds and teasing my nipples.

"Bella, I'm so close," he said as he took one hand and pulled on my hair. I moved my lips back to his, pulling his bottom lip between my teeth. His grasp around my ponytail tightened and a low growl came from his belly. "So fucking sexy, baby."

"That's you, lover," I said, nipping at his lips. He swiveled his hips and damn near poked my liver. He was so deep. His emerald green depths stared into my soul as his movements became move erratic. "Edward…"

"Come, Isabella. Fucking come around my cock," he snarled as he kissed my lips hungrily. With a scream against his mouth, I clamped my muscles around his arousal. My release triggered his and his warmth filled my body. I slumped against his sweaty chest. Edward's hands idly moved up and down my back. "Okay, yeah. You're a genius. Totally forgot about that birth."

"Listen to your wife," I snickered as I looked up at him. "I got edumucated and shit."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me chastely. "Get up, beautiful girl. I'm guessing that our screams in the throes of passion woke up a child or two. I give us about fifteen seconds before we hear a knock on the door."

"Crap," I grumbled. "You're comfy." I burrowed closer to his deliciously naked body. Yeah, Edward looks fucking hot for someone who is in his late thirties. All toned and buff.

"Ten seconds," he said as he moved his hands down my sides.

"Mommy? Daddy? I had a bad dream," called a little voice.

I groaned inwardly and scrambled off Edward's lap. We hastily dressed and found David standing outside the office, biting his lip. He ran into my arms. I scooped him up as he whimpered against my neck. Carrying David up the stairs, I read him a quiet story that always put him to sleep. Within a few moments of hearing my soft, lilting voice, David was snoring. I extricated myself from his grasp and went to take a shower. I had that squishy feeling from being with my husband.

After my shower, I curled into bed and watched television with my hubby. He gently scratched my back as we watched Dancing with the Stars, my latest fetish until we went to bed.

xx TNC xx

Edward was called into work on Wednesday morning and would stay until Thanksgiving morning. It made for a rough transition for the holiday. Originally, Edward was off on Wednesday and Thursday, but worked on Friday. But the stomach flu was going around the ER and several residents and two attendings had to go home while projectile vomiting. The ironic thing is that Edward can handle all of the patients of those residents and two attendings without breaking a sweat. He was so organized and pleasant with the patients, even when they were mean and nasty.

Thankfully, we were not hosting the meal like we had last year. Thanksgiving was going to be at Carlisle and Esme's home. I called Alice and we decided to go grocery shopping together for our dishes for the meal. I was making broccoli casserole and garlic mashed potatoes. Alice was making spiced peaches and sweet potato casserole. We went around the grocery store, trying to avoid the crazy old ladies with their shopping carts or the crochety old men who were single and had no clue how to cook. Much to our own surprise, our children were well behaved and we managed to get in and out of the grocery store in less than an hour.

After the grocery store, Alice and I went back to my place to cook our respective dishes. We took turns working with the food and entertaining the kids. Once our casseroles were completed, we all sat down and watched some television before Alice went back to her home. After we ate our dinner, I single handedly gave all of my children their baths. Typically Edward took care of David. He didn't like Mommy looking at his privates. I managed to wash my son without looking at his twig and berries.

That was tough.

He cried when I got shampoo in his eyes.

Then let me not give you a bath with my eyes shut, bud.

The girls were much easier to bathe. Plus I could put both of them in the same bath tub. An hour or so later, my children were clean. We read another chapter of our book before having them go to sleep. I went downstairs and readied the casseroles for tomorrow. My phone chirped from the charger on the counter.

_Put a fork in me. I'm done – Edward_

_What's up, doc? *snickers* - Bella_

_You suck and are NOT helping the situation – Edward_

_Why can't you call me? What's up with the texts? – Bella_

_I'm currently watching an intern ATTEMPT to suture a laceration. It's sad. He's sewing the skin and hasn't even offered a local anesthetic. The poor woman is bawling hysterically – Edward_

_Didn't you take an oath…first do no harm? – Bella_

_I handed the intern the syringe with the local and he slipped in his pocket. Like I said, put a fork in me, I'm done… - Edward_

_I'm sorry, love. I'd say I'd come and release some of that tension but our three sleeping children is preventing me from giving you a blow job – Bella_

_Can you send me a picture of your boobies? – Edward_

_Pretty please? – Edward_

_With an orgasm on top? – Edward_

_Jesus, Masen! Horny much? – Bella_

_For you, always ;-) – Edward_

_I am not sending you a picture of my tits, Edward. I'm a teacher. What happens if your phone gets stolen and my boobs are posted ALL over the internet? Hell. No. – Bella_

_So no sex tape? – Edward_

_What do you think, Edward? – Bella_

_Fuck. – Edward._

_Go put that poor woman out of her misery. Please? – Bella_

_Fine. But I fully expect some booby action tomorrow morning. I love your boobies – Edward_

_And you're weird, Edward. But I love you – Bella_

_Love you, too. Sleep well, beautiful girl. I'll see you in the morning. I have a date with my couch. WOO HOO – Edward_

_Do hear the sarcasm? – Edward_

_Say goodbye Edward – Bella_

_Goodbye Edward *snickers* - Dr. McFuckme_

_I'm married to a twelve year old. *Rolls eyes* - Bella_

I slipped the phone back on its charger and went to shower myself. Not that getting drenched by my three children wasn't shower enough, I needed to wash my hair and shave all of the important parts. I let my hair air dry after my shower and curled around Edward's pillow, inhaling his masculine scent.

I woke up the next morning to the smells of bacon and eggs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine in the morning. Edward must have gotten home and was cooking breakfast for our monkeys. I put on a fleece and padded down the stairs. The kids were sitting on the family room floor, watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade with rapt attention. Edward is by the stove, removing strips of bacon from the pan. "Hmmm, sexy. A man who cooks," I said as I leaned against the island.

"I try," he smirked. His green eyes were tired and had bags underneath. He was sporting some serious scruff but still looked absolutely yummy. "Breakfast for you, milady." He offered me a plate with his famous cheese omelet and several strips of bacon.

"Thank you, kind sir," I smiled and sat down on the stool. "What time did you get back?"

"I got off at seven and crashed on the couch down here. David woke me up by poking my forehead repeatedly until I ticked him," Edward said with a crooked smile. "He was the designated poker as Marie and Lizzie were snickering behind the couch."

"Oh, sweetie," I giggled. "Do you need more sleep?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just crash after I gorge myself on a turkey leg or something," he smirked. "But I will be drinking the devil drink. Fucking coffee."

"SWEAR JAR!" Marie shouted.

"Fudge," he frowned. He got up and glared at our children. They all smiled innocently as Edward took out a twenty dollar bill. "I'm clear for the entire day. Capische?"

"Capische," they sang.

"Do they know what that means?" I laughed.

"No. But I get twenty free swears," Edward sighed. "And our silent child is now loud."

"I know. She's got a set of lungs," I said, arching a brow. "What time do we need to be at your parents' house?"

"Noon," Edward said. "I'm going to shower and get rid of the small animal growing on my face."

"You are scruffy, Edward," I said as I ran my hadn along his cheek. "But hot."

"Sure, right…Okay," he snorted. "If geeks were hot…"

"Edward, you are the most gorgeous man I've EVER seen. You look more like a model than an established doctor," I said as I kissed him sweetly. "And you are certainly NOT a geek. Jasper is a geek. You are sexy and mine."

"Ironically, Jasper was the popular jock in high school. Prior to my accident, I was in the band and epitome of nerd," he said dryly. "After the accident, I forced myself to keep up with my studies because of my brain injury. I was the disabled geek."

"But you're not disabled anymore," I said, pouting. "Perfectly healthy."

"With headaches," he sighed. "Not as bad as they were a month ago but still pretty regular. Long days like yesterday and today are big time triggers for headaches. Anyhow, off to shower."

"Your outfit is hanging inside of the closet," I said. "Ironed and ready to go."

"You take such good care of me, Mrs. Masen," he smiled.

"Eh, I try," I quipped. He kissed my lips and darted up the stairs. I took my coffee and went to sit with the kids. Nessie curled up next to me. Marie sat on the other side of her dog, petting her soft fur. Edward came downstairs in the light brown corduroys, white dress shirt and orange and blue sweater. His hair was damp but it looked like he styled it. He was putting on his watch when he plopped down next to me. I leaned over and smelled him. "Hmmm, I love your cologne, baby."

"You should. You bought it for me," he said. "I need more, though. I'm down to my last drops."

"I'll get it for you for Christmas," I said. "I'm going to get ready. If you could start getting our children gussied up, that would be fabulous."

"Yes ma'am," Edward said as he gave me a salute. I went upstairs and dressed in outfit: a brown leather skirt, which was a present from Alice, an orange t-shirt and cream cardigan. I curled my hair, put on my makeup and jewelry. I heard the sounds of Edward dressing our children. I went downstairs and pulled together the food for Thanksgiving. I loaded it up into the car and took Nessie out.

When I brought the dog back in and put her in her crate, Edward had the kids ready to go in their outfits. David was wearing a pair of black jeans, white shirt and gray sweater vest. Lizzie was in a black skirt and red sweater. Marie had on a pair of black and red patterned leggings with a white doggie sweater. She wanted everything with dogs on it because of Nessie. Alice, Rose and I searched online and in stores for all the doggie clothes we could find. Marie is covered with doggie clothes until she's a teenager.

"Looking good," I said, appraising my brood. "Daddy knows how to dress you."

"No he doesn't," Lizzie said conspiratorially.

"Elizabeth," Edward hissed. "That was a secret."

"Me and Lizzie helped Daddy," Marie said proudly.

"Traitors," Edward said as he mock glared at his daughters. He stomped to the closet and pulled out their coats. We put on our winter jackets and headed into the car. We got to Carlisle and Esme's. As soon as the car was stopped, the kids were out of their car seats and running toward the front door.

"Are they excited?" I asked.

"Suppose so," Edward shrugged. We got out of the car and went into the house. It was filled with screams and laughter of the kids. Jasper was yelling EJ to not tease Grace. Alice was hugging her daughter who was crying in her arms. "Hey Big Sister," Edward said as he kissed her cheek. "Hey Gracie girl."

"Hi, Uncle Eddie," she said as she held out her arms to him. Edward took her in his arms. "EJ mean."

"What did my godson do?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"He called me a poopy head," Grace pouted.

"Edward Jackson Whitlock! Time out," Alice bellowed.

"But MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM," he groaned. "David just got here"

"You do NOT call your sister a poopy head," Alice snapped. "Ten minutes, at least, bucko."

"Oh, man," EJ grumbled.

"Go up to your room here," Alice said. "Now you have a half hour."

EJ stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut. "Wow, someone's cranky," I said dryly.

"He's learning those words from our neighbors' kids. I'm ready to give that woman a piece of mind," Alice snarled. "Are you okay, Gracie?"

"Fine. Uncle Eddie saved me," Grace said as she gave him a sloppy, wet kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, Gracie," he said. "Go play with Lizzie and Marie."

"Otay," she said. Once her feet were on the floor, she took off running toward the girls.

We went into the kitchen and dropped off the food into the fridge. Carlisle was in the backyard with the kids, trying to get them to catch a football. Yeah, he was failing. Jasper was standing off to the side, scratching his head. I poked Edward in the belly. "Wasn't Jas the popular jock? Don't jocks play football?"

"Um, Jasper played soccer and tennis," Edward replied.

"Oh," I shrugged.

"Hello, Edward," Esme said. She kissed his cheek. "You look tired, sweetheart."

"Working all night does that to a person," Edward said.

"I thought you were off until Friday?" Esme pouted.

"I was. But stomach flu happened and I was called in," Edward replied. "However, I am off until Monday. I work in the ER in the morning and my interview for Chief of Staff is in the afternoon."

"I'm sorry that you had to work, Edward," Esme said. "If you need to take a nap…"

"Perhaps after the bird."

"EDWARD! HELP! Jasper is useless with a football," Carlisle laughed.

"COMING!" Edward replied. He kissed Esme's forehead and my lips before darting off.

"How are you Bella?" Esme questioned as she hugged me.

"I'm good," I smiled. "Do you need any help?"

Esme nodded and put me to work. Alice came down with a sniffling EJ. He was still in timeout but was no longer banished to the bedroom. Together, we managed to get the meal together by three. The table was set, casseroles were placed on the table and we were ready to fill ourselves with food. The kids were seated at a table in the kitchen. We had them sitting and eating while we began our meal.

Carlisle said grace before we tucked into our plates filled with food. Dinner was a quiet affair as we were too busy stuffing our faces with turkey, stuffing and casseroles. Once we were done, the kids came and joined us at the table. We went around and said what we were thankful for. The kids all said a toy or something else. Marie's response shocked me. She was in Edward's lap and playing with his wedding band.

"I'm thankful for Momma and Daddy," she said with a genuine smile. "They're my bestest friends. Re Re loves you." Marie tugged her ear and nestled closer to Edward's chest. He grimaced as he ate more than God but his eyes were filled with tears. So were mine.

Okay, the whole table was crying.

My little girl was thankful for us. I couldn't be happier.

After dinner, the men did the dishes and packaged up the food. I could tell Edward was dead on his feet. I tugged on his sweater and we got ready to go. With hugs and kisses, we gathered our food and children to head home. I drove us back to the house. The roads were a little slick as a light snow had begun to fall.

I pulled into the garage and we carried our food and children into the kitchen. I forgot my purse in the car. I went out to the car to retrieve it. The garage was still open and I noticed another car in our driveway. I didn't recognize it. I walked out and looked at the car. The driver got out and sauntered over to me.

"Hello, Isabella."

**A/N: You have three guesses to figure out who got out of the car. The first two don't count. Anyhow, up next will be some drama, Edward's interview and preparations for the Christmas Ball. Oh, and it will be in EPOV. Check out my blog for sneak peeks and pictures. Leave me some!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Ten: Run-Ins and Interviews**

**EPOV**

"Bella? I'm going to take a nap," I called out.

No response.

"Bella?"

I checked on the kids. They were happily watching some cartoon in the family room. I went to search for my wife. I heard voices in the garage. My hackles went up and I went outside. In our garage, Bella was glaring at an older woman with heavily highlighted hair, caked on makeup and clothes that were highly inappropriate for someone of her age.

"Mother, you are not welcome here," Bella snarled. "I haven't spoken with you since my wedding with Mike because you made a fool out of me. Out of you. Out of our entire family. Please leave."

"Now, Isabella. Is that the way you're going to talk to you mother?" she asked.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but my wife asked you to leave. Please do so before I call the police," I said, glaring at Bella's mother.

"Aren't you yummy?" she said as she licked her lips. "It's a shame that such a virile man is wasted on my plain little girl."

"Do you have your phone, Edward?" Bella asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed 911 and held it up to my ear. I explained to the operator that we had an intruder on our property that wouldn't leave. She explained that a squad car would be there momentarily. I ended the call and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. She was shivering. "Do you want to go inside, beautiful girl?"

"We both should," Bella growled. "This woman may have given birth to me but she's not my mother."

"Oh, please. I have the stretch marks and cellulite to prove that I am your mother, Isabella," she said.

"Whatever, Renee. I have my own stretch marks and cellulite but I love my children," Bella said angrily. "I don't compete with them like you did with me. How's Mr. Newton? Bang him recently?"

"I consoled him after the death of his son," Renee said. "Couldn't you at least aim for his ass or arm or something? Why his head?"

"Because he had a gun pointed at my husband, Renee. My instinct was to protect him," Bella yelled. "I can't take this. Make sure the trash gets put out, Edward. And if she lays one finger on you, I give you full permission to hit a woman. Smack some sense into that thick skull of hers." Bella stomped away, slamming the door shut, causing some soccer balls to fall onto the ground. Renee looked at me and tried to seductively walk toward me.

"Now that she's gone, why don't we get to know each other," she cooed. "I'm Renee Higginbotham, Bella's mother. You are?"

"Married to your daughter," I said tersely, crossing my arms over my chest. "You have a few moments before the police come and escort you off our property, Ms. Higginbotham. As my wife told you, you are not welcome here."

"Oh, she's a stick in the mud," Renee said as she ran her fake fingernails up my arm. "I could show you a real good time."

"No. You can't," I growled. The lights of the squad car blinked against Renee's wrinkled skin. An older cop came out and stood behind her. "This woman is not welcome on my property. I've asked numerous times for her to leave but she refuses to do so."

"Has she done anything?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Insulted my wife and made sexual advances toward me," I replied.

"Okay. We can't arrest her but we can escort her from your home. Ma'am?"

"Fine," Renee snarled. The cop took her arm and guided her out of my garage. She ripped her arm from his hand, glaring at him. "I don't need your help, asshole."

"Ma'am, I don't want to bring you in for disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer of the law," he said sternly. Renee rolled her eyes and slithered back to her car. I made note of the make and model. The police officer waited until she pulled away before turning to me. "Do you want to press charges?"

"She didn't do anything really," I frowned. "What can I do to prevent her from coming back?"

"Restraining order. But you'll need to come into the police department to fill out the paperwork. We don't have it in the squads," he said. "Here's my card. Let me know if she comes back."

"Thanks and Happy Thanksgiving," I smiled.

"You too."

I went back inside, blowing into my hands. It was fucking cold out and I wasn't wearing a coat. I toed off my shoes. I checked on Bella and the kids. She was sitting on the couch, holding our children tightly. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her face was in a deep frown.

_My beautiful girl…_

"Daddy, Momma's sad," Marie said. She hopped off the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward my wife. "Make her smile. Tickle her belly to make her giggle." Bella's frown softened but her face was still melancholy.

"Why's Mommy sad?" David asked.

"Can I tell them, beautiful girl?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella whispered.

"Outside, Mommy and Daddy had a visitor. Someone that we didn't want to find us," I explained.

"Who?" Lizzie asked.

"Your mom's mom," I answered. "Your grandmother."

"Another gramma?" David asked. "More presents!"

"David Anthony Masen," Bella chided.

"Sorry."

"Your grandmother is not very nice," I said. "She said some really mean things to Momma. That's why she's crying."

"Mean gramma," Marie said, her little hands curled into tight fists. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you, too, sweet girl," Bella sniffled. "I promise to never say mean things to you guys. I love you all so much. You're my world. My everything."

"What about Daddy? Do you love him?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I do. Our love made you three," Bella said, caressing Lizzie's hair.

"So, if we love someone enough, we can make babies?" David asked, scratching his head.

"I'll explain later. Like ten years later," I said as I pulled my son onto my lap.

"I want to know now," David whined.

"Um, Bella. Help?" I asked.

"David, your dad said he'd explain it later. You just need to be patient," Bella said sternly.

"Okay," David replied. "I'm tired."

"How about we take a family nap?" I suggested, praying that they would agree to it. The kids squealed and ran up the stairs. Bella slumped, her eyes still incredibly sad. "Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you after I get a chance to process the vomit my mother just spewed," Bella said quietly. "I'm spent and I want to cuddle with my family. Let the tryptophan relax me."

"I'm with you, love," I said as I stood up. I held my hand out to Bella, assisting her up. She leaned heavily against me as we walked up the stairs. The kids changed into their PJs and were bouncing on our bed. Nessie was barking, wanting to get on the bed with the kids. I scooped up the dog and put her on the bed. I went to change into a pair of scrub pants and a t-shirt. Bella looked so forlorn. She swiped one of my sweatshirts from the closet and changed in the bathroom. I calmed the kids down and we settled into the bed. I noticed that all of the children left a spot for Bella next to me. I arched a brow at them.

"Momma needs your hugs, Daddy," Lizzie said.

"I love you all, so much," I smiled. I held all of them in my arms. Even Nessie joined in the party by jumping on my balls. _Fucking dog._ Bella came out and crawled into bed. I pulled her to my chest as the rest of our brood, cuddled up to my beautiful wife. As soon as we were all situated, the sounds of my family sleeping filled the room. But, on my chest, I felt dampness. Bella was crying. In her sleep. "My Bella." I held her tightly to my torso, letting her tears soak through my t-shirt.

xx TNC xx

The rest of the weekend was pretty solemn. Bella just shut down. She went through the motions of being a mom and a wife but her eyes were dead and distant. The last time I saw her like this was after she shot Mike in the head. But, I understood that. She killed someone. Granted, that person was trying to kill me.

I also understand why Bella was having these feelings because her mother essentially called her plain and not worthy of me. Which is complete bullshit. I'm not worthy of my wife. Her heart is so big and loving. Her mind is brilliant and her patience is endless with our crazy brood of children. She is not even close to be plain. Her beauty transcends everything. Her eyes are the color of the most decadent milk chocolate. Her hair is thick and curly. I loved running my fingers through it. Her body is soft and slightly rounded from carrying our three children. Bella complains on a daily basis about her stretch marks. I just kiss them sweetly, saying that they are a badge of honor of our babies.

Our quickly growing babies.

Shit, they're four.

It seemed like yesterday they were infants. Now, they're getting ready to go into kindergarten next year. That's fucking scary.

"Edward? What time is your interview tomorrow?" Bella asked. Her face was still pulled into a frown. Her eyes didn't have their usual twinkle.

I had it. Something needed to give.

"Hold on, love," I said. I picked up my cell phone and called my mom. I quietly explained what was going on and that I needed to get Bella out of her funk. Esme said that she'd be over to pick up the kids. They would spend the night with my parents so I could finally break through to my wife. I packed up a duffle with clothes for the kids and called them into my office.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" David asked as he sat down on my leather couch. The exact spot where Bella and I made love earlier this week. I cringed inwardly.

"Momma's sad, Davie," Marie said. "Daddy's going to make her happy."

"You are so smart, Re Re," I said as I pulled her on my lap. "You guys are going to stay with Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle."

"Make Mommy smile, Daddy," Lizzie said as she stood on the couch, playing with my hair. "I hate to see her sad."

"I will," I said as I kissed Lizzie's cheek. "I love you all. You know that, right?"

"We love you, too, Daddy," they all parroted. I pulled all of them to my chest and hugged them tightly. After some kisses, I got them dressed in their winter coats. Bella came down from our bedroom, carrying a laundry basket.

"Edward? Why are our children in their coats?" she asked.

"Esme and Carlisle wanted to keep them to decorate their Christmas tree," I said. "Then, you're having hot chocolate and making cookies."

The kids squealed as the doorbell rang. I winked at them, opening up the door to find Carlisle standing outside. He and I shuffled the kids into Esme's SUV after Bella hesitantly said good bye to our litter of children. Carlisle said that Bella could pick up the kids anytime tomorrow. I thanked him again for taking them. I needed to talk to Bella. I know it was NOT going to pretty.

Once Carlisle had pulled away, I went back inside. I heard Bella in the laundry room, beating the hell out of our clothes. "Bella?"

"Don't talk to me, Edward," she seethed. "I'm so fucking mad at you."

"I'd rather you be mad than a fucking zombie," I snapped. "I get that your mom is a bitch and she hurt you. But, you are falling into yourself. Why?"

"Because my mom pretty much told me that I was not worthy of you, Edward," she screamed. "I mean really, Edward. You're a fucking GOD and I'm the evil troll that lives under the god damned bridge."

"Bella, you are the most important woman in the world to me. And you're gorgeous. Your mom is a fucking lunatic who is insanely jealous of what you have," I spat as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Think about it, Bella. She can't keep a husband. She's jealous. She wants what you have, love. A large home, children that love her and a husband to come at her beckoned call."

"I just know that she's going to fuck everything up," Bella said as she threw our clothes into the washer with a little too much gusto. I walked behind her and stilled her hands. She slumped against me. "A mother is not supposed to compete with her daughter. That's all we did, Edward. Compete."

"What do you mean compete?" I asked as I kissed her shoulder.

"She always wanted to be my friend. Not my mother. She wanted to have the same friends, wear the same clothes, battle for the same boys, that kind of thing," she pouted. "I pretty much let her have the boys because I really didn't care. At all. I didn't really notice guys until I was a senior in high school. Once I did notice a boy, she was all over him like white on rice. He was my boyfriend and my forty year old mother was fucking flirting with him. It was disgusting. She'll stop at nothing to ensure that she gets what she wants. Right now, that's you. She wants you, Edward. She's going to steal you away from me and I'm going to be all alone."

"Bella, love, I'm not going anywhere. I am not even REMOTELY attracted to your mother," I said as I cupped her tear dampened cheeks. "You're my girl. My beautiful girl whom I love immensely. I will never leave you. Ever, baby. You and our children are my soul purpose for living. Breathing."

"Why can't I kick this feeling that you're going to leave me?" she whispered.

"You and Mike were together for five years when he dropped the bombshell that he was having an affair," I answered. "We'll be together for five years in April, love. Subconsciously you're thinking that the other shoe is going to fall. But, I assure you, it's not. I'm with you until I die. Or you dump my sorry ass."

"I'll never want to dump you, Edward," she muttered. "You're it for me."

"Same for me, beautiful girl. As for your mother, she's a bitch," I said. "I don't like using that language about someone, but she is. You are worth ten million of her. A billion of her."

"I think I may make an appointment with Michele to discuss this," Bella sighed. "It's been awhile since I've felt like this and I just can't kick it."

"Whatever you need to do, Bella," I said as I crushed her to my chest. She melted against me and sobbed against my fleece. I picked her up and carried her to the family room. She continued to cry. I held and consoled her until she got it all out. Eventually, Bella conked out on my lap. I gently stroked her cheeks as she slept.

Bella woke up an hour later, feeling horribly about how she acted toward me and the kids. I said for her to not worry about it. I understood. So did the kids. I ordered some pizza and we watched some movie on pay per view. Bella was quiet as she nestled against my chest.

After the movie, we went upstairs. I put Nessie into her crate in Marie's room and went to make love to my wife. It was slow and healing. I needed to show her how much I loved her. How much I cared about her. We fell asleep; holding each other like it was the last night we'd be together.

The alarm went off early and I begrudgingly pulled myself from my wife. She pouted as I showered and dressed for my day at work. I had to look nice since I had my first interview for the Chief of Staff position at Craven. I put on one of my Gucci suits and attempted to tame my crazy ass hair. "What time is your interview?"

"Two," I answered. "Sorry, I never answered you yesterday."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm sorry about being emo-girl."

"Bella, I get it and understand why you turned into emo-girl," I said as I sat down next to her on the bed. She was still naked and the blankets were precariously being held up by her breasts. "Do you know how tempting you are? Sitting in the bed like that?"

"Hmmm, I can imagine," Bella purred as she glanced down at my bulge. Her hand moved to my thigh. I hopped up and glared at her. "What?"

"I have to be at work in a half hour. I do not have the time to make love to you like I would prefer," I said sternly.

"Okay," she pouted. I sat down again and kissed her soft lips.

"I'll call you on my way home, beautiful girl," I said as I tucked an errant hair behind her ear. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, Edward," she said with a soft smile. I kissed her one last time before heading downstairs. I ate a quick breakfast of a bagel and some coffee. I hated that shit but I spent most of the night staring at my wife while she slept after we made love. I needed to see her chest rise and fall. I desperately wanted to make all of her insecurities go away. So, I watched her sleep. Makes sense, right?

Not so much. But, in my mind, it did.

I grabbed my suitcase, overcoat and ID and jogged out to my car. I drove carefully to Craven, parking in my usual spot. I checked my Blackberry as I walked into my office. I had barely got my coat off when I heard a knock. I pulled the door open and saw a very frazzled Ren standing in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need a consult," he said as he grabbed my arm. I swiped my lab coat and followed Ren to one of the curtain areas. In the bed was Jacob. He looked gaunt and haggard. "I can't get his fever down and the interns are fucking stupid."

"Okay, Ren," I said. "I'll take a look. Hi, Jake."

"Hi, Edward," Jake replied. His voice was incredibly hoarse.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked as I sat down, picking up Jacob's chart. He explained all of his symptoms and the various courses of treatment that different doctors put him through. I frowned as I flipped through the chart. His white blood cell count was dangerously low. It made him more susceptible to numerous infections and cancers. My fear that his body will succumb to an opportunistic infection.

I ordered some tests for Jacob and began infusing him with IV antibiotics and fluids. I was freaking out slightly that Jake's CD4 count was less than 200. That meant that he progressed to having full blown AIDS. I prayed that his results were more positive and that we could just fight this infection aggressively. In addition to the blood tests, I ordered a chest x-ray and several tests to verify my concern of pneumonia.

Rhonda called me over with the blood test results. I checked the findings and let out a breath. Jake's CD4 count was low but not below 200. However, his viral load was incredibly high and we needed to get that down. I spoke with both of them and said that Jake needed to be placed in isolation until his infection was completely cleared. I did explain that we needed attack this aggressively. Jake said for me to do whatever I needed to do to make him better. I nodded and made arrangements to get him set up in the isolation ward which was usually used for cancer patients because their immune systems were compromised due to the chemo treatments. Jake and Ren were escorted to the isolation ward. Claire was being taken care of by Ren's mom until Jake was better.

I saw some patients for the rest of the morning. Nothing too taxing, thankfully. The most challenging case I saw was compound fracture of a leg that needed surgery. Around one, I went to get some lunch and prepare for my interview. As far as I knew, there were five candidates, Dr. Gerandy, myself and three external candidates. I wasn't expecting anything, but I really hoped that I got the chief position. It would be a huge pay bump, more conducive hours to being with my family and unfortunately, less time to be a doctor. However, you can't win it all.

Right before my interview, I received a video text from Bella and the kids. They all screamed good luck and held up signs for me. I chuckled at their message and it gave me the confidence to do well in my interview. I slipped on my suit coat and headed up to the large conference room on the third floor. I fumbled with my resume and portfolio as I waited to be called in. Shortly after two, Dr. Gerandy walked out. He was smiling as he shook Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle gave me a nod and we walked into conference room. Inside was my father, the president of the board of directors, Felix McGurn and the department heads from most of the hospital. I sat down and gave them all a smile.

"Okay, Dr. Masen," Felix said. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the panel and tell us about your career as a doctor?"

"My name is Dr. Edward Masen, Jr. I'm the head of the Emergency Medicine here at Craven. I'm board certified in pediatric emergency medicine, trauma surgery and general emergency medicine. Prior to my time here at Craven, I was the head of Emergency Medicine at Virginia Mason in Seattle, Washington. I completed my residency at Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Evanston. I moved to Virginia Mason to work on my fellowship and become an attending physician."

"What have you accomplished here at Craven that you're most proud of?" Carlisle asked, reading from his script.

"While I was here, I worked with the board of directors in making the emergency room a level two trauma center. Plus, we can handle larger mass casualty situations. In addition to that, we have implemented a new scheduling practice for doctors and nurses. It allows for more time off in between shifts to recover from those grueling overnights. It works well in the ER and the surgical floor has taken to utilizing it for their doctors and nurses."

"Have you published any studies recently?" Dr. Snow, my neurologist asked.

"We just finished a clinical trial of a new asthma medication. I'm working with my chief resident in completing the journal article about this new inhaler and its benefits. Prior to that, I'd published findings about children with autism and a possible connection between animals and those children. Using animals to bring those children out of their shell. It was kind of personal but it needed to be told."

"Explain that, Dr. Masen," one of the pediatricians stated.

"My daughter was recently diagnosed with autism and we got her a dog for her birthday. Since we got the dog, my daughter, Marie, has thrived. She's using her voice where before she was mute. I can see the bubbly four year old little girl and not the diagnosis of autism. However, it took a weeklong trip to Seattle to finally get the diagnosis."

"What is your vision for Craven?" Felix asked. "Where do you see the hospital five years from now? Ten years?"

"Hopefully, the hospital will continue to thrive as it has been," I answered. "I'd like to eventually make Craven a full trauma center. There is not one within a hundred miles of us and it's important to have that close by. I'd also like to expand our children's wing. We have so many children who are sick that need our care and support. The wing we have is adequate, but we can make it bigger and better."

The rest of the interview went fairly well. They asked me questions about several journal articles that I'd published when I was younger. I was also asked about making Craven a teaching hospital. We had interns and residents, but no medical students. It would be beneficial to have med students because we could teach them to be the best of the best. An hour later, my interview was over and I left the conference room, shaking everyone's hands. I gave my signature 'panty dropper' smile as Bella likes to call it to each of the female members of the panel.

_What? A little INNOCENT flirting can't hurt anyone…_

I went back down to my office and attacked the schedule for the last part of December before heading home to my family. When I pulled up to my house, the lights had been put on the outside of my home. I secretly hoped that Bella did not get up on a ladder and that she called our landscapers to handle the lights.

I parked my car in the garage and went inside. The sound system was blaring with holiday music. On top of the music, I heard the cackles of my children and my wife. I love her dearly, but my woman cannot sing. I think my ears were bleeding. I walked into the living room, holding up my finger to my lips. The kids ignore me as I snuck behind my wife. I spun her and dipped her, kissing her neck.

"Edward!" she shrieked as she gripped on to my shoulders. The kids laughed as Bella wiggled out of my grasp, giving me a mock playful glare. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You were just too cute, love," I snickered. "The house looks great…"

"I called the landscapers, Dr. Masen," Bella said, arching a brow. "You know me. I'd climb the ladder and break my neck. I see those cogs going in your head, Edward."

"I just worry, beautiful girl," I said.

"Daddy! I learned a new song," Marie said as she pulled me to the piano. "Sit, please!"

I sat down on the bench. Marie climbed into my lap. She positioned her fingers and began playing 'Jingle Bells.' I know that I never taught it to her. "Marie?"

"I hearded it on the radio!" she chimed, giving me a grin. "Did I do good?"

"You did awesome, baby girl," I said as I held her close.

"Can you teach it to me, Daddy?" David asked. I nodded and scooted over so David could learn 'Jingle Bells.' Lizzie helped her mom with the tree while I gave David and Marie their impromptu piano lesson. I expanded on their knowledge of 'Jingle Bells' and taught them a few more songs that were familiar to them. Bella made us dinner of turkey noodle soup, using the leftovers from Thanksgiving.

Once the kids were bathed and in bed, I pulled my wife to the family room and cuddled with her in front of the roaring fire. I had taken off my suit and was lounging in a pair of worn jeans and hoodie. We were watching some television. "So, how was your interview, Edward?" Bella asked conversationally.

"It went okay, I guess," I shrugged. "I couldn't get a feel for the panel. If I get it, great. If not, oh well."

"You'll get it," Bella said with a confident smirk.

"We'll see," I said as I kissed her neck softly. "Oh, I got my invitation to the Christmas Ball."

"Oh goody," Bella said dryly. "A gown and heels and all that shit."

"Bella, you'll look gorgeous. You always do," I said. "We just need to figure out who is going to watch the kids while we're out."

"I can. You go schmooze and I'll stay with our lovely children," Bella quipped.

"Baby, they're announcing the chief position at the ball," I said. "You need to be there. To congratulate me if I get it or hold me together if I don't."

"What's the theme?" Bella asked.

"'Baby, It's Cold Outside,'" I answered. "I feel like we're going to a lame high school dance. Not that I would know."

"You didn't go to your high school dances?" Bella squeaked.

"Freshman year, I was too chicken to ask a girl," I chuckled. "And the following summer I was one step up from drool."

"Oh, Edward," Bella frowned. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You didn't cause my accident," I said as I tightened my hold around her waist. "That drunken asshat did."

"It still isn't fair," she said, turning to face me. "Because of his one mistake, you lost your parents and all of the traditional high school craziness."

"We could use this Ball as our 'Prom,'" I snickered. "I'll get you a corsage and pick you up from your father's house, quaking in my rented tuxedo shoes."

"Edward, you own your own tuxedo and subsequently your own tuxedo shoes," she giggled.

"Hypothetical, Isabella," I said flatly.

"Okay, fine," she laughed. "I'll let you know what color my dress is and you can coordinate with me. Get the matching cummerbund and bowtie. Perhaps we can convince Charlie and Sue to fly in for Christmas. They can watch the kids."

"That would work," I replied.

"I'll call Charlie in the morning," Bella smiled, nestling back into my arms. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, beautiful girl," I said as I kissed her temple.

**A/N: So, do you think that Edward got the job? And what about Jacob? Poor guy. Don't get me started on Renee. She's a stupid, sucky psycho-bitch. She's not done yet. Anyhow, up next will be the Christmas Ball and some lemony goodness. Check out my blog for pictures and sneak peeks. I'm also going to post a few dresses for Bella to wear to the Christmas Ball. Choose your favorite! Leave me some!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I had a reviewer who said I hadn’t done my research. Now, I’m an educator and I’ve dealt with children with autism. I’ve also read up about the topic (the fifty pages of research were riveting reading. Ha!) Do not say that an author has not done research until you’ve spoken to them. That assumption hurt me and ultimately made me quite upset. If you have comment along those lines, use the PM function. Send me a message. Please. No one likes to be embarrassed and that’s how I felt when that one reviewer said I hadn’t done my research when in actuality, I had. I’m not usually one for epic author’s notes, but this has been ragging on me since I got the review.**

**Soap box moment done.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter Eleven: Baby, It’s Cold Outside**

**BPOV**

 The next few weeks passed by quickly. I had gone to my appointments with Michele to discuss my feelings surrounding my mother’s return. I pretty much accepted that she was a fucking bitch and would never be the mother that I wanted her to be. Thankfully, she hadn’t come back to our house after Thanksgiving. If she had, I would have gone bat shit crazy on her.

In addition to my own therapy, we had begun to take Marie to see Dr. Didyme Marcus. The drive sucked, but she was a phenomenal doctor. It also helped that she was closer to Esme and Carlisle’s age and was in a committed relationship with her partner, Ariadne, for over thirty years. Marie warmed up to Dr. Marcus immediately. They were more like old friends than a four-year old patient and her doctor. Dr. Di, as she liked to be called, said that Marie had an old soul but a buoyant personality. Our schedule with Dr. Di was pretty flexible but in a way, strict. We met with her once a week halfway between Albany and Sherryville. The times were the flexible part of our time together. However, we knew that we would meet with her every Wednesday.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Marie had speech therapy with a local speech pathologist. On Mondays, we had occupational and physical therapy. OT/PT was not really needed but we wanted to fine tune her fine motor skills. Marie was a bit clumsier than Lizzie and David.

Before I knew it, it was the week of the Christmas Ball. Charlie and Sue had flown in from Seattle. They were taking their ‘vacation’ through Christmas before flying to Portland the day after Christmas to spend some time with Leah and her family. Leah and Jared, her husband, were going to be in Santa Fe for the holidays, spending time with Jared’s family. Sue was taking Marie to her speech appointment and while Charlie took the other two ice skating at a local rink. I was forced to go to the dress shop, After Twilight Designs, to pick up my dress for the Christmas Ball.

I parked Edward’s Volvo in front of the dress shop. Sue had her rental car while Charlie had my Audi to taxi around David and Lizzie. Edward begrudgingly drove to work in his Vanquish. He loved that car but hated it at the same time. Once it hit December, he wanted to keep it in storage. BUT, having my parents in town kind of prohibited that. I could see the wheels in his head. Edward was probably looking to get another car. Why? I have no clue. We are two people. We do not need four cars. What the hell?

“Bella!” Gianna called. She was the woman who had helped me find my wedding dress and she kept me impeccably groomed for all of the hospital functions that I attended on Edward’s arm. “Have you lost weight?”

“I don’t think so,” I smiled as I hugged her. “How are you?”

“Good. Excited. Ready for this child to be out of my body,” she said as she ran her hand over her very pregnant belly. “It’s only one kid and I’m dying. I can’t even imagine how you handled it with three.”

“The last few weeks of my pregnancy sucked,” I joked. “At least I wasn’t on bed rest or anything. Alice was on bed rest for both EJ and Grace. She hated it.”

“I can imagine that. A hyper little elf being confined to her bed. That was probably hell for her,” Gianna smirked. “Ready to see your dress?”

“Hell yeah. I’m actually looking forward to this ball. I love the gown we picked out,” I said.

“I have your lingerie and shoes all ready to go, too,” Gianna smiled. “Dr. Masen is going to cream his pants when he sees you, Bells.”

“That’s my goal,” I laughed. “Okay, let’s get me dressed.”

Gianna pulled out my dress and helped put it on. We made some minor adjustments. Afterward, I paid for my gown and accessories. Once I was done with my dress excursion, I decided to use my time wisely and get presents for my family for Christmas, plus the presents for the peds ward at Craven. After our first Christmas together, when Ren and Alice were Santa and Mrs. Clause, we had made it a tradition to go to the pediatric ward to celebrate Christmas with the children who were stuck at the hospital. We rotated who played Santa. It was Edward’s turn this year. The Santa suit was hung in our closet along with my costume and wig. I was happy that we could bring some child joy on Christmas in the hospital but, the thought of the blasted wig kind of grossed me out.

I managed to get all of my Christmas shopping done for our family and for the hospital. I dragged my body into the house. I heard some brilliant piano playing and off-tune singing. I stashed the presents into the laundry room and walked into the living room. Edward sitting at the piano. A warm fire was blazing in the fireplace. Sue was dancing with David while Lizzie and Marie were cuddled next to Charlie as they were all singing Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer.

David was doing a turn with Sue when he saw me. He squealed and ran toward me, jumping into my arms. “Momma! I ice skated today. Papa Charlie said I’m a natural!”

“He did?” I asked, hitching him over my hip. “Did you fall?”

“Nope,” David smirked. “Lizzie fell ten times, Momma.”

“I did not, David,” Lizzie grumbled. “I only fell once. Papa showed me how to do a spin, Momma. That’s when I fell.”

“I’m certain you did wonderfully, Elizabeth,” I smiled. “How was Miss Ashley, Marie? Did you have fun with her today?”

“No,” Marie mumbled from Charlie’s lap. “She didn’t have the purple suckers today.”

“She can’t have the purple ones all of the time, Marie,” Edward said as he swiveled on the piano bench. He looked at her sternly. “I didn’t like getting that phone call from Miss Ashley. You don’t hit, Marie.”

“You hit Miss Ashley?” I asked, shooting a glare at Marie.

“Yes,” she sniffled, burrowing closer to Charlie.

“She spent most of the afternoon in her room,” Sue said. “Screaming. Loudly. I tried to calm her down, but it didn’t work.”

“I came home after I got the phone call from Ashley. I found Sue upstairs at her wits end. Marie and I spoke about why we can’t hit. Then, we wrote an apology to Miss Ashley for Marie’s bad behavior,” Edward said, disappointment lacing his tone. “We drew Miss Ashley a picture and Marie told me what to write on the bottom of the picture to say that she was sorry.”

“Are you sorry about hitting Miss Ashley?” I asked Marie as I put David down. I crouched in front of her. She was sniffling, trying to get into Charlie’s body. But her eyes were sad and repentant. She bit her lip and nodded. “Are you going to hit her again?”

“No,” Marie mumbled. “I sorry.”

“Make sure you tell Miss Ashley that you’re sorry,” I said quietly. My phone shrilled from my purse which I had placed on the table in the foyer. I went to answer it. “Hello?”

“Bella, it’s Alice,” she rushed out.

“Are you okay, Ali?” I asked.

“I’m fine. I’m trying to get EJ into the tub and he’s refusing to get into it,” Alice grumbled. “Don’t forget we have our appointments to get our hair done for the ball tomorrow at two. Plus everything is getting buffed and beautified tomorrow, Bells.”

“I know, Alice,” I laughed. “You need to relax, elf.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “Jasper! Get your son. He smells! I’ll be there to pick you up at 1:30, Bells. Love you!”

“Love you, Alice,” I said as I hung up. “Your sister is having issues with her son. He won’t get in the shower or something. So, she used that time to call me and remind me about my hair appointment.”

“She’s Alice,” Edward shrugged. “Her mind has never been what you classify as ‘normal.’”

“Don’t tease Alice,” Charlie said with a frown. “She’s an excitable one. And she’s not here to defend herself.”

“Got a soft spot for my big sister?” Edward teased.

“Yep. She’s so sweet,” Charlie said, arching a bushy brow. “Be nice. Both of you.”

“Yes, Dad,” Edward and I both replied.

“Mommy and Daddy got in trouble,” Lizzie giggled.

“Someone needs to go to timeout,” David snickered.

“To your room,” Marie chirped.

“We’ve been punished beautiful girl,” Edward frowned, but his eyes were dancing with mirth. “How long is our punishment?”

“An hour,” Lizzie proclaimed.

“We’ll be back,” I said with a pronounced groan. Edward and I trudged up the stairs. We closed the door and as soon as it was locked, we began our punishment.

_Orgasms. We had orgasms._

xx TNC XX

The next day, Edward had to go to the hospital. Esme and Sue took the kids to the children’s museum while Alice and I got gussied up for the Christmas Ball. Alice picked me up and we drove to a spa. Once there, we were massaged and waxed. I wanted to pummel Alice for making me go through the torture of bikini waxing, but Edward loved it. Immensely. His face was in love with my bare pussy.

After getting the lady bits tortured, my hair was cut, highlighted and curled within an inch of its life. Then my makeup was applied carefully. It was soft and smoldering. Alice’s hair was finger curled and she had a rhinestone clip placed in her raven locks. She looked like a twenties flapper girl: her makeup was simple with bright red lips. We went into the locker room to change into our lingerie and getting ready at her place. Jasper and Edward getting ready at our house, picking us up in a limo that Edward had arranged for the ball.

We clambered into Alice’s car and drove to her home in my old neighborhood. As we drove to her house, we went past my old house with Mike and the home I shared with Edward prior to moving into our McMansion that we lived in currently. I was thinking about how much my life had changed since the end of my marriage to Mike. When I was with him, I was his servant. Not his wife. I cleaned his house, cooked his meals and tended to his physical needs. My wants, needs and dreams were unimportant.

Then Edward came into my life. He was truly my prince charming. He was everything that Mike wasn’t. Edward was smart, compassionate, loving and generous. I wanted to be a better person for him. I loved Edward with my whole heart and soul. He was truly my soul mate, my other half.

“Bells?” Alice asked, looking at me. “You were in your own world, sweetie.”

“Just thinking,” I smiled. “Are you excited for tonight?”

“I am. I have a good feeling about the ball,” Alice smirked. “It’s going to be huge for Edward and Daddy.”

“Do you think that Edward got the chief of staff position?” I asked.

“I have a good feeling that he did,” Alice said with cryptically. “Daddy knows but he won’t tell anyone who his successor is.”

“I’m so anxious to find out,” I said, nibbling on my knuckle. I wanted to nibble on my fingernail, but the manicure that I had gotten prevented that. Alice patted my knee and pulled into her driveway. We went into the house. Alice directed me to the guest bedroom on the main floor. Hanging on the closet door was my gown. There was also an ornate gift bag on the bed. I furrowed my brow and walked to the bed. I picked up the bag and saw a card inside. I tore the envelope open.

_To my beautiful wife,_

_It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten something just because. You’re due. So, here’s a token of my appreciation, love, devotion and admiration. I love you, so much, Mrs. Masen._

_Your eternal love,_

_Edward_

_PS – Alice told me what color your dress was so I could coordinate the present. Enjoy!_

I shook out a large velvet box. Already, it was too much. I loved my husband and his generosity, but he had a tendency to go overboard. I flipped the box open and inside was necklace, earrings and bracelet. My guess was that the stones were garnets. They were deeper than rubies. I ran my fingers over the gems, smiling wistfully.

“Do you like it?”

“Huh?” I asked, turning around. Alice was leaning against the door frame, wearing her robe and her own jewelry.

“Your jewelry,” she laughed. “Edward picked it out himself. I demanded he show it to me, though. I personally thought he did fantastically. The gems are so beautiful.”

“Are they garnets?”

“Yep,” Alice answered as she lifted the floral necklace from the box. She affixed it to my neck, fluffing my hair over my shoulders. “Edward knew that you’d have a heart attack if he got you rubies.”

“Smart man,” I said with a sardonic grin. “He spoils me, you know?”

“He does. But you deserve it,” Alice said with a soft smile. “You both have had enough sadness in your lives. You deserve to be spoiled and to be happy. Come on, you need to get dressed, beautiful.”

I nodded and stood up. Alice gave me a hug and darted out of the room. I took off my clothes. Underneath my dress was a red corset and panty set. I gazed down at my breasts. They were hoisted up to new heights thanks to the corset. After I put on my lingerie, I lightly ran my fingers over my red halter dress. It was sexy and slinky. So not me. I ran my hands down my thighs and went to grab my strappy silver heels. Sliding them over my feet, I stood up unsteadily. I hated wearing heels. With. A. Passion.

“Bella! The guys are here,” Alice called out.

I finished putting on my jewelry, my earrings and bracelet plus my wedding set. I checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was falling over my shoulders in sultry waves. My makeup was subtle and smoldering. My skin was translucent but had a glow to it. I blew out a breath and walked out to Alice’s foyer. Jasper was speaking with Edward. They both were wearing black tuxedos. Jasper was wearing a bow tie while my insanely handsome husband was wearing a black silk tie. Jasper smacked Edward’s chest and let out a low whistle. Edward turned around and his eyes nearly jumped out his head.

I took a tentative step toward him, smiling shyly. Edward strode over to me and his warm, soft hands were gliding over my arms. “You look absolutely exquisite, Bella,” he breathed as he gazed upon me. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“What about me?” Alice chirped. She was wearing a deep forest green strapless dress with a rhinestone decoration at the bust. It hung over her body like a second skin and she looked radiant.

“You’re okay,” Edward winked. “And you’re my sister. Bella’s my wife. She’s supposed to be the most beautiful woman in my eyes. You are a nuisance.”

“Hey, this nuisance arranged to make her look that beautiful,” Alice laughed.

“I could have called the salon on my own, elf,” I giggled. Alice flipped me off and nestled closer to Jasper. “Plus, I picked out my own dress, Mary Alice.”

“I know. You surprised me with that one,” Alice said dryly.

“I’m not completely fashion challenged, Alice,” I said as I snaked my arms around Edward’s waist. His hand glided down my back and he nuzzled my neck with his nose. His hand moved to my ass and he squeezed it gently. I moaned quietly, shooting him a look. He smiled innocently as his hand moved back up my spine.

“Are we ready to go?” Jasper asked. “We need to head to Carlisle and Esme’s before the ball.”

“Yeah,” Edward said as he kissed my temple.

“Who’s watching your children?” I asked, arching a brow.

“My mom,” Jasper answered. “She’s staying at the condo she bought in Nottingbrook. They’re spending time with Gamma Whitlock.”

“How is your mom?” Edward asked as he draped a heavy silver wrap over my shoulders.

“Nuttier than a fruitcake, but I love her,” Jasper smirked. We all piled into the stretch limo and drove to Esme and Carlisle’s. We all had some champagne, Edward included, celebrating the ball. None of us were driving and we wanted to have some fun.

The ball was being held in one of the nicer hotels in Sherryville. We had already gotten a suite at the hotel. Edward had dropped off our suitcases on his way home from work. With Charlie and Sue watching our children, we decided to have a mini vacation as it were for the weekend. Yes, it was in town but we needed it. Edward was pulling double duty in the ER and on the surgery floor. One of the surgeons had to attend to a personal matter and was on leave until the end of the year. Edward was not a surgeon, typically, but stepped in when need be.

After our drinks at Edward’s parent’s home, we got into the limo and drove to the hotel. It was bedecked in the traditional holiday regalia. There were Christmas trees, wreaths and twinkle lights lining the hallway to the ballroom. Inside, the décor was very elegant and rich. The walls were draped with deep red and gold curtains. The tables had deep red table cloths and gold accents. Edward checked his overcoat and my wrap. I picked up our table assignment and we walked toward our table. We were seated with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. In addition to them, Felix McGurn and his wife, Heidi, were with us along with Dr. Gerandy and his wife, Bernie.

We sat at our table and talked about the latest toy at the hospital, some huge scanner thing. Edward and Dr. Gerandy were vibrating with excitement at all this scanner could do. Alice, Jasper and I had glazed over looks as they discussed this new technology. It wasn’t until Esme elbowed Carlisle that they noticed that we were not actively engaged in the conversation. Sheepishly, Edward apologized and kissed my lips. Dr. Gerandy did the same and we talked about something more appropriate for the dinner table: politics.

The conversation became quite heated. Dr. Gerandy was quite conservative while the rest of us were pretty liberal. The most liberal person of the table being Jasper. He and Dr. Gerandy got into a very tense conversation about the latest economic stimulus package. Bernie was hanging her head in shame while Alice was trying to reel Jasper back in.

After the main course, I grabbed Alice to look at the silent auction items. I needed to get away from all of the political talk. Alice needed to get away from Jasper. I could tell by the pink shade of her skin that she was ready to behead him. Alice and I both found things that we wanted to bid on. I put my name down on an extended weekend in New York City to see one of Edward’s favorite operas, _Romeo and Julliet_ by Faure. Alice put her name down on an all expenses paid trip to Jamaica.

We wandered back to the table. Carlisle was noticeably gone as was Felix. Edward was nibbling on his fingernail at the table, pushing his flan on the plate. “What did the flan do to you, Dr. Masen?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Carlisle is getting ready to make the announcement of who is going to replace him as chief of staff. I’m nervous, beautiful girl.”

“Edward, no matter what, I’m proud of you. You’re a brilliant doctor and the most compassionate and loving man I’ve ever known,” I murmured, cupping his chin. “If you get it, I’ll be so happy for you. If you don’t, I’ll support you in whatever decision you make.”

“I love you, beautiful girl,” Edward whispered before he covered my mouth with his. “Thank you.”

“I love you, more, Dr. Masen,” I said as I deepened the kiss. With a quiet groan, Edward pulled away and moved me to his lap. I leaned against him as Carlisle stood at the front of the ballroom. A spotlight shone at the emcee’s podium and Carlisle began his speech.

“Good evening and happy holidays. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I’m the current chief of staff here at Craven Memorial Hospital. Effective December 31st, I am retiring to spend time with my family. I’m not as young as I used to be and pulling a thirty-six hour shift is not as easy as I remembered. While I love my work as a doctor and as the chief of staff, it’s time for me to step down.

“We’ve been hosting interviews for my position. We had five candidates for the job. Two internal candidates and three external candidates. Two of the three external candidates pulled themselves out of the running after the interviews and we were left with our top three choices. Any one of these doctors would be a fine fit for the chief of staff position.  Our final three candidates included Dr. Matthew Shapiro, Dr. Frank Gerandy and Dr. Edward Masen, Jr.”

The crowd applauded the three candidates. Edward tightened his hold on me, pressing a soft kiss to my exposed shoulder.

“Each of the three candidates has a clear goal for our hospital. However, there was one doctor who aligned with the ultimate goals that were set forth by the board: to see Craven grow. This candidate’s vision is what we are looking for.  To see Craven become a functioning and successful teaching hospital, to make it become a full trauma center and to expand the pediatric wing. Without further ado, I’d like to introduce the new chief of staff for Craven Memorial Hospital: Dr. Edward Masen, Jr.”

I squealed and threw my arms around Edward’s neck. He was shell shocked. He held me limply. His green eyes were wide with disbelief. “Edward, you did it!”

“I did?” he squeaked. I nodded and got up off his lap. I pulled him up and kissed his lips. Esme was bouncing in her seat while Alice was doing her Chihuahua expression, squealing at decibels above what the human ear can hear. Edward moved to the emcee’s podium. Carlisle pulled Edward into a tight hug. The crowd was applauding at the announcement. Dr. Shapiro, who was one of the external candidates, seemed genuinely happy about the news. Dr. Gerandy had a very tight smile on his face. He did not look pleased. But then again, this was the second time he was overlooked for a promotion by Edward.

Carlisle pushed Edward to the podium. He blushed a bright crimson and smiled at the crowd crookedly. “Good evening,” Edward said in a smooth velvety voice. “First off, thank you to the board, Dr. Cullen and Craven for providing me the opportunity. I am humbled and surprised by this announcement. I can’t wait to delve into this new position. I am excited to be challenged as an administrator and as a doctor. My job is to make Craven the possible hospital for the families near our hospital. With our staff of wonderful doctors, caring nurses and hardworking staff, I have no doubt that it will happen. If you have suggestions, questions or commentary, please see me. My ER staff is well aware of my open-door policy and I want carry it through as Chief of Staff. I look forward to it.

“Secondly, I’d like to thank my family. They’ve been so supportive since my original transition to Craven as Head of Emergency Medicine. My sister was invaluable in helping me get settled in Sherryville. My parents were wonderful in assisting in my move from Seattle and providing a sounding board when I struggled with that position.

“Finally, I’d like to thank my beautiful and lovely wife, Isabella Masen. She’s my everything and without her love, support and devotion, I wouldn’t have felt the drive and need to apply for the position. I love you, beautiful. Thank you.”

The crowd applauded as Edward shook hands with both Carlisle and Felix. Edward weaved back to our table. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gently lifting me off the ground. His nose was buried in my hair. I scratched his back as I smiled against his chest. My hubby did it. He was the chief of staff.

The rest of the ball went by in a blur. The dance floor was opened up and we spent most of it on swirling in each other’s arms. Dr. Gerandy left abruptly after the announcement. He was livid. Dr. Shapiro, the other candidate, congratulated Edward. They shook hands and spoke amiably for a few moments. Apparently, Dr. Shapiro was a few years ahead of Edward at University of Chicago.

The silent auction winners were announced. I won the opera trip for Edward and I. Alice and Jasper also won the trip to Jamaica. Carlisle and Esme had won some Italian trip that was a huge deal. Edward said that he was the one to put their names on the list, but it was a gift from all of us.

After the silent auction announcement, we spent another hour on the dance floor. Alice and Jasper had to leave after that. Grace was feeling sick and wanted her mommy. With a hug and a kiss, they left with Carlisle and Esme in the limo. Edward and I danced for a few more songs before heading up to our hotel room. As we were leaving, Edward was congratulated by nearly every doctor and nurse that was in attendance of the Christmas Ball. We ran into Dr. Shapiro before we left. He and Edward exchanged cell phone numbers while I talked with his wife, Maggie. Even though Dr. Shapiro wasn’t hired as the chief of staff, it appeared that he was going to become a part of the surgical team at Craven. His hat was also in the ring for the head of emergency medicine. With one final hand shake, we left the ballroom and rode up to the penthouse suite of the hotel.

With a wink, Edward unlocked the door to the suite. The hotel room was massive. I mean, huge! It was decorated in warm colors and was circular. There were candles lit up all around the room and a large bouquet of red roses on the dresser. “Edward,” I breathed. “How did you manage this?”

“I became very close with the hotel manager, Maurice. He pinched my ass and said he’d do anything to make me happy,” Edward smirked. “I can handle some minor sexual harassment if it means that this is the result: your look of complete awe.”

“I don’t like the fact that Maurice put his grimy fingers on MY ass,” I said, giving Edward a sidelong glance. “Those delectable ass cheeks are for ME to pinch. Not Maurice.”

Edward turned around and lifted his tuxedo jacket, wiggling his butt in my face. I pinched his rock hard butt and he squealed as he jumped away.

“Squealing like a school girl, Edward Anthony,” I teased.

“You have vicious fingers, Mrs. Masen,” he said as he rubbed his butt. “I’ll probably have a bruise.”

“Please,” I snorted. “Edward, I look at something funny and I get a bruise. My fingers will not bruise your rock hard ass. I’m surprised I didn’t break my fingers pinching said ass.”

“Rock hard ass?” Edward laughed. “Whatever, Bella. I have no ass. It’s flat.”

“You have a perfect butt, Edward,” I teased as I moved into the hotel room. I slipped out of the heels I was wearing and plopped down on the bed. Edward removed his tuxedo jacket and placed it on the back of the desk chair. As he turned, his green eyes deepened with lust. “Edward?”

“You know, you were very naughty, Isabella,” Edward said smoothly, lowly and sexily. “Pinching my butt, wearing this sinful dress and wearing whatever is under this sinful dress.”

“Who said I’m wearing anything?” I smirked.

“I’ve seen the outline of your lingerie under the dress,” Edward said as he sauntered over to me. He pulled me up, gazing into my eyes. “I felt it out as I held you all night. I can’t wait to see it, beautiful girl.”

“Who said you’re going to see it?” I joked.

He pulled me flush to his chest. His hands gripped my hips and he dragged his fingers up to the zipper of my dress. With a growl, he lowered the zipper to my dress. His eyes held my stare as the dress loosened around my body. With a tender touch, he nudged the straps of my dress over my shoulders. The red satin pooled at my feet. I was in just my corset, red thong panties and garter. “Fuck,” Edward murmured.

I smiled sweetly and pulled away. “Good night, handsome,” I said.

“Oh no,” Edward laughed as he pulled me back to his chest. “You don’t tease me all night with _that_ and yeah…”

“I’m kidding, Edward,” I said as I reached up for his tie. I undid it and reached for the buttons of his tuxedo shirt. Apparently, I was moving too slowly. Edward’s hands grabbed either side of his shirt and tugged sharply. The shirt tore open and his muscular chest was exposed to me. Edward whipped the shirt off his body and kissed me deeply. His tongue invaded my mouth. My fingers tangled into his soft but disheveled hair. We fell onto the bed. Edward caged my body with his, preventing him from crushing me as we tumbled onto the soft king-sized mattress. Edward reached down my leg and hitched it over his hip. Edward’s arousal poked me through his tuxedo pants.

Edward’s mouth was devouring mine as his hands were gliding up and down my corset. “So fucking sexy,” he mumbled against my skin. His teeth nipped at my neck as he moved down my body. His lips moved to the swell of my breast. My back arched and I pressed my breasts closer to his mouth. With nimble fingers, Edward freed my nipple from the corset. His tongue lapped at the hardened peak as he stared up at me with his darkened evergreen eyes. I moaned wantonly as he moved to my other breast, nibbling at my heated flesh.

“Edward,” I whimpered.

He released my breast and arched a brow. “I’m done,” he quipped as he pulled away. With a growl, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him back to me. He chuckled as he settled between my legs. Edward’s arousal was poking me in the thigh. I rolled my hips against his cock. Edward gave out a strangled groan. He moved us so I was perched on his lap. I reached behind my back and unclasped my corset. Edward’s fingers moved to my corset and it was flung from my body, tossed onto the chair near the bed. He pulled me to his chest as his tongue swept into my mouth. My fingers tangled into his thick bronzed locks. His hands moved to my thong and he palmed my bare ass.

“Fuck baby,” he groaned. He picked me up and turned me around. His hands glided down my body. Once he reached my butt, he squeezed my cheeks. “Bend over, Bella. I need to see you, baby.”

With a coy smirk, I sauntered to the couch and bent over, giving Edward a full look of my barely-there underwear. Edward crouched down and spread the globes of my ass. His tongue glided along the skin on the back of my thighs. He moved the crotch of my panties to the side and he moaned. “Bare, baby?”

“I do it for you, Edward,” I cooed.

With a grunt, my panties met their demise. I let out a quiet whimper as Edward’s face was reacquainted with my now soaking wet lips of my bare pussy. His tongue flicked my clit and he pressed two fingers into my body. I fell forward. My eyes rolled back in my head as he devoured my sex. I leaned against the arm of the couch as Edward spread my legs further apart. He turned his head around and circled his hot, wet tongue along my entrance to my pussy. His mouth moved back to clit as he flicked it with tongue. His fingers moved to my pussy and he slid them in easily. “You taste so good, love. So sweet,” he crooned.

I could not form intelligent words as I was getting closer and closer to my release. Edward’s tongue was carrying me to the brink of ecstasy. I could never tire of his skills in that department. “Edward,” I murmured against the couch cushion. “So close, baby.”

Edward’s mouth moved with fervor against my body as my muscles fluttered around his fingers. He hummed quietly and it reverberated through my core. The sound and feeling caused me to react. My body coiled and I let out a scream as I reached my peak. I’d never really had such an intense orgasm in my life. Not even while I was pregnant with my babies and those were pretty insane. I think it was a combination of the new position and Edward’s fervor in his ministrations.

With a soft kiss to my lower lips, Edward pulled away and stood up. My bones were jello. I was leaning heavily on the couch. Through my post orgasmic haze, I heard Edward’s belt tinkle and his pants fall to the ground. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his chest. His arousal was pressed between my ass cheeks. His lips glided down my neck. “Do you want me, Isabella?” he purred in my ear.

“Always, Edward,” I muttered, turning my head to kiss his lips fully. As our lips touched, Edward angled his cock between my folds and filled me completely. “Ungh.”

“Oh, baby,” Edward groaned. “You’re so tight.” He moved in and out of me at a torturously slow pace. He was inside of me so deeply. He laced his fingers with mine and increased the speed of his thrusts. I swiveled my hips, causing him to give a guttural moan. With our combined hands, Edward cupped my breasts. My head fell back against his shoulder as he moved in and out of my body. “Bella…”

“So good, Edward,” I whimpered. “Harder. I need to feel all of you.”

Edward released my hands and grabbed my hips, holding onto them quite forcefully. I gripped onto the couch as he slammed into me, filling me completely. The sounds of Edward’s body slapping against mine filled the hotel suite. Our collective groans were our soundtrack to our love making. “Bella, I’m so fucking close. Come all over me, baby,” Edward crooned against my sweaty neck. My hair was cascading down my shoulders as he worked in me. “I love you, beautiful girl.”

“I love you, more, Chief,” I said with a wink over my shoulder. With a growl, Edward pulled my head back gently and kissed me soundly on the lips. His movements were becoming more and more erratic. He was close. Edward’s mouth pulled away and he buried his face in my hair. The grip on my hip tightened. Edward’s breathing was coming in irregular pants. “Let go, baby. Come inside me.”

“Fuck,” he moaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. With three quick thrusts, his warmth filled my body. His climax peaked mine and I arched my back against his chest. Edward’s head fell to my shoulder as he loosened his strangle hold around my body. His warm breath fanned over my skin as he panted heavily. “That was…”

“I know,” I smiled as I ran my fingers through his damp locks. Edward pulled out of my body and turned me around. He peppered my face with soft kisses. I giggled, playfully swatting at his chest. He chuckled and picked me up. “Edward, put me down. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m not made out of tissue paper, beautiful girl,” he smirked as he carried me to the bed. “That back thing in the shower was a fluke. I’ve been working my abs and back muscles since then, so shush.” Edward placed me on the bed and curled up around me. I nestled in his arms, smiling contentedly.

“I’m proud of you, Edward,” I said as I looked at my handsome and successful husband.  “So proud.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, beautiful girl,” he said as he kissed my forehead. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Dr. Masen,” I smiled as I kissed his soft lips.

“I love you more, Mrs. Masen,” he said with his signature crooked grin. With another searing kiss, we cuddled up with each other and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Congratulations to Dr. Edward Masen on your recent promotion! We’re so happy for you! WOOT WOOT! Up next will be the holidays, time spent at the hospital and preparations for Disney World. Possibly some Renee drama? Dr. Gerandy drama? Update on Jacob and Ren? We’ll see. Check out my blog for pictures of the locations from this chapter, along with outfits. Leave me some ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Twelve: Jolly Old St. Nicholas**

**EPOV**

“Bella?! Why in the hell do I have to wear the stupid pillow?” I yelled.

“Because you have a six pack, Edward Anthony. Santa Claus is a bowl full of jello. You, my sexy husband, are not. Your muscles have muscles. It’s sickening,” Bella said as she came out of the bathroom, adjusting her wig. “I hate this thing. I don’t even want to imagine all of the lice and cooties in here.”

“Want to wear the pillow?” I asked as I held it up.

“Ah, no,” she snickered. “I’m going to check on our elves, St. Studmuffin.”

“St. Studmuffin,” I deadpanned.

“Santa Claus was known as St. Nick. So, St. Studmuffin. There you go,” Bella said as she breezed out of the bedroom.

I love my wife, really, I do, but sometimes she is just so random. St. Studmuffin. This coming from a woman who calls me Dr. McFuckme. I fucking love my random and sexy wife.

I finished dressing and stuffing the pillow into the Santa Claus costume that my sister leant me for our annual trip to the pediatrics ward for children that were stuck there on Christmas. I adjusted my own wig and white beard before slipping on the silver frames.

“Daddy?” Lizzie called out. “Momma needs you. She has to put on your blush, or something.”

“Fuck,” I mumbled.

“Swear jar, Daddy,” Lizzie giggled.

I came out of the bedroom and smirked at my daughter. She was wearing an elf costume. Her bronze curls were clipped back and her face was covered with her own blush. She giggled at me and poked my pillowed stomach. “Hey, fingers away from the pudge, child of mine,” I said as I arched a brow.

“It’s weird to see you like that, Daddy,” she snickered. “Besides, the REAL Santa Claus doesn’t need a pillow.”

“That’s because he eats all those blasted cookies when he deposits the presents to all of the good boys and girls for Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho!” I bellowed, scooping her up and carrying her down their stairs.

“Daddy, I love you but just be a doctor. Don’t quit your day job,” Lizzie said as she pulled down my beard.

“Acting ain’t my thing?”

“No,” she said as she kissed my cheek. I put her back on the ground and she ran into the kitchen. Bella was brushing Marie’s hair into a low ponytail while David was munching on a donut. “I got him, Momma!”

“Good. I have to put his rosy red cheeks on his face. I should have gotten the blue contact lenses, too,” she laughed.

“I spent too many years of my life wearing contacts, Bella. No more,” I said.

“Oh fine,” she sighed.

“Don’t forget, Daddy. Put your dollar in the swear jar,” Lizzie said sweetly. With a tight smile, or grimace, I stuffed my dollar into the swear jar. I needed to make sure that I deposited it into the kids’ savings accounts and pull out spending money for our trip to Disney World, which we were leaving for tomorrow.

_Oh joy. Oh bliss…do you hear the sarcasm in my voice?_

_Shoot. Me. Now._

“Santa, turn that frown upside down,” Bella snickered as she pulled on my hand. “I need to make you pretty.”

“I’m gorgeous,” I quipped. “And wearing a damn pillow. I look like I weigh 800 pounds.”

“Swear jar, Daddy,” Marie said as she hung on my boot covered leg.

“Here,” I said as I handed her a fifty. “I should be good for the time at the hospital, little one.” Marie squealed and skipped to put my cash into the swear jar. I know that I’m personally bankrolling all of their college educations with my foul mouth. Bella was so good around them and I was fucking sailor.

Bella shoved me onto one of the stools by our kitchen island. She picked up a fluffy brush and attacked my face with some bright pink blush. I probably looked like a damn pansy. “Stop squirming, St. Studmuffin.”

“Stop calling me that,” I sighed. Bella chuckled and adjusted my attire. “The kids are just in the other room, dear.”

“I know, dear,” Bella said as she kissed my nose. “I’m just giving you grief, old man.”

“Hey, I’m only a few months older than you, hag,” I snorted as I pulled her between my legs.

“I feel like a hag half of the time,” she grumbled. “Compared to your sister and mom, I’m such a troll.”

“Bella, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world to me. Stop it,” I said as I kissed her lips. She giggled and scampered away. “What?”

“You are NEVER allowed to wear a beard. That tickles,” she said through her guffaws. “Clean shaven, forever.”

“You will not hear me complain. This is crazy. I hate the feeling and it’s not even my own hair.”

“We got to go, though. So, get your pudgy body into the Audi, Dr. Masen,” Bella said.

“I hate this,” I said forlornly, poking my pillowed stomach. “I feel like such a lard ass.”

“Edward, you’re not. We both know that underneath the pillow is your insanely fit and healthy body. Quit bitching. It’s an hour and a half. For kids who are stuck in a hospital on Christmas,” Bella said as she lightly smacked my arm. “The new chief of staff has to show his face in the ward that he will expand, right?”

“Right,” I smiled. “Get the brood ready and I’ll warm up the car.”

Bella nodded and went to get our children ready to go. I swiped Bella’s keys from the entryway and started up the car. I blew into my hands as I sat in the freezing cold vehicle. Once Bella came out with the kids, I hopped out and loaded them into their car seats. We drove to Craven and I parked in my soon to be ex-parking spot. We were all singing along to the holiday music in the car. I was the only one in tune. Bella, my beautiful wife, was unfortunately tone deaf and our children had acquired that trait from her.

Once we parked, I grabbed the bag of gifts from the backseat and we trudged up to the peds ward. Rose and Alice were waiting for us. Jasper was adjusting EJ’s elf hat while Grace was hugging Alice’s leg. In the stroller was Rose’s son, Evan. He was sleeping soundly. “Hi, Baby Brother,” Alice chirped. “You look good.”

“Thanks, Big Sister,” I said dryly. “Where’s Emmett?”

“Trying, in vain, to convince Ren to wear his costume,” Rose snickered.

“Ren’s here?” Bella asked.

“Yes, with Claire. This was at Jacob’s insistence,” Rose said.

“Why is Emmett trying to switch his costume with Ren?” I asked as I picked up Marie who was clinging to my legs, freaking out slightly.

“They ran out of elf costumes, so I got him the next best thing,” Rose smiled. “A Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer costume, complete with blinking red nose and a harness. You want to ride my hubby, Eddie?”

“Ah, no,” I blushed. “I’ll whip him into shape.”

“I love the way you think, Edward,” Rose smirked. “Where’s my whip?” She darted off and Bella watched over the sleeping Evan in the stroller.

“She better not be whipping a furry Rudolph in the men’s room,” Jasper said dryly. “That’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.”

“Oh, gross, Jas!” Bella hooted. “I did NOT need that mental picture.”

“None of us did,” I deadpanned. “Besides, there are little ears, Jasper. Censor what you say, my dear brother-in-law.”

“What’s it mean to whip?” EJ asked as he tugged on Jasper’s tunic of his elf costume.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Swear Jar!” all of the kids chimed.

“I’ll have to do it when I get home. I left my wallet in my other pair of tights,” Jasper pouted.

“You could be wearing a pillow,” I said, scrunching my nose.

“Or a lice-ridden wig,” Bella added.

“Oh, please, Isabella Masen,” Alice said. “There are no lice in the wig. It’s been worn six times. Quit having a hissy fit, woman.”

“Fine,” Bella sighed.

Just as we finished our banter, Rose was dragging a very sullen Emmett McCarty out of the men’s room, by his harness of his costume. Ren was following behind, carrying Claire who was giggling in his arms. “Your steed, Santa,” Rose said as she handed me the reins.

I bit my lip to quell my boisterous guffaws that threatened to move past my lips. Emmett glared at me, daring me to laugh. I tried my hardest to not laugh. However, it was Bella’s tinkling laughter along with the giggles of the children that caused me to bend over in hysterics. The rest of our group was also in laughter at Emmett’s expense.

“You all suck,” Emmett grumbled. “I look ridiculous.”

“At least it’s not like the cow costume you wore three years ago to our Halloween party,” Alice smirked. “No udders.”

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Emmett muttered. “Are you all ready to get this shit done?”

“Uncle Emmie,” Lizzie pouted.

“I know, kiddo,” he sighed. “Here’s a ten.” He reached into his wallet in his pocket and thrust a ten dollar bill in her face. Lizzie squealed and handed it to Bella. She placed it into her bag over her shoulder. Alice went into the peds ward and informed the charge nurse that Santa and his elves were the children. A few moments later, the charge nurse led us into the large room where the kids could read and be out and social. A large chair was placed near the Christmas tree in the corner. The kids squealed when they saw me…erm, Santa. I waved like a fool and smiled at the kids. The nurse led me to the chair where I sat down, placing my bag by my feet.

A few of the ambulatory kids lined up and sat on my lap. They told me what they wished for Christmas. Ironically enough, it wasn’t material things. Their wishes were for their health and happiness. It tugged at my heart strings. I remember when I was on a medical floor like this many years ago after the death of my parents and I was recovering from my head injury. I felt so lonely and broken. If it wasn’t for my sister, I wouldn’t have gotten better to be the man I am today.

Despite their children’s wishes for their health and well-being, we did manage to get them presents. My wife, the consummate planner that she is, bought a ton of presents for any age, gender and interest. After the distribution of presents, Alice led the kids who could in a Christmas carol sing along while I went to the rooms of the children who couldn’t get up and around. Like their counterparts in the main room, these children wished for happiness and health. I wanted to wave a magic wand to make them better.

“Mrs. Masen?” a quiet voice called out.

“Jorie?” Bella replied. “What are you doing here?”

“After you left Cherry Blossom, I got really sick,” she answered. “I have leukemia. Like bad.”

“Oh, Jorie,” Bella said as she sat down next to Jorie’s bed. I surreptitiously picked up her chart and checked it over. She had a virulent strain of leukemia and she probably wouldn’t survive without a bone marrow transplant. Bella took her hand and held it while Jorie began crying. Her brown hair was thinning and there was a large bald patch on the back.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Masen. I was a colossal bitch to you,” she sobbed. “You never deserved what I did to your car. This is God’s way of punishing me.”

“Jorie, you do not deserve this. While I appreciate your apology, your behavior does not warrant you getting leukemia. That was a fluke,” Bella said softly. “A cruel, twist of fate.”

I stood behind my wife and put my hand on her shoulder. I took off the Santa garb and smiled at her genuinely. “Hi, Jorie. I’m Dr. Masen.”

“Hi,” she sniffled. “Are you going to poke me with a needle?”

“No, Jorie,” I chuckled. “I’m not on duty right now. I’m just acting like Santa for all of the kids stuck here on the floor. I looked over your chart. Has your family been tested for a compatible bone marrow transplant?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, looking up at me and tears falling anew. “My brother is the closest but even that’s a far reach. My doctor said that I’d have to battle ‘graft versus host’ or something like that.”

“Have you tried other members of your family?” Bella asked.

“We’re working on it,” Jorie said dejectedly. “This sucks. Royally.”

We sat and chatted with Jorie until her parents came back from the cafeteria. I told them that if they had any questions that they could contact me personally. I handed them one of my new chief of staff business cards. Jorie’s mom, Joan, did have a concern about the costs. I said that I’d have someone from billing and insurance speak with them on Monday. However, the money shouldn’t be a concern for them. I’d personally see to it that Jorie’s treatment would be covered, even if I had to pay for it out of my own pocket. I’m certain Bella would approve as well. Bella gave Jorie several books before we left her room.

The rest of the time, we were pretty somber. I tried to be a happy Santa, but seeing one of Bella’s students really hit us both pretty hard. After we finished our rounds, Bella and I went back to the main room. David saw us and barreled toward me. I scooped him off the ground and held him close. What if one my children were sick like that? Could I take it? Could I fix my baby?

Marie and Lizzie skipped over to Bella. She crouched down and hugged them both hard, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Is everything okay, Edward?” Alice asked as she held Grace in her arms.

“No,” I said as I tightened my hold on David. He latched onto me like a monkey, hugging my neck. “We’ll tell you at dinner tonight.”

“Okay,” Alice said, frowning slightly. “We’re good with all of the presents. Carmen, the pediatric department head, swung by and thanked us for coming again. She said that she would thank you over coffee later this week.”

I nodded. “We’re going to go and get ready for Christmas dinner at Mom’s,” I said. “Ren, you and Jacob are invited as well.”

“I think we may come, Edward,” Ren smiled as he picked up Claire who was whimpering on the ground. “Jacob is finally feeling better and will be going back to work after the holidays.”

“Excellent. I’ll call my parents and let them know to set three more places,” I smiled crookedly. We carried our children out of the hospital and to the car. They scrambled into their seats and I drove us back home. We took off our costumes once we got inside. Bella unclipped her hair and let it tumble over her shoulders. She ran her hands through her long brown tresses with a look of complete rapture in her eyes. I chuckled and whipped out the damn pillow from my stomach.

After we changed into something more comfortable, Bella made us some lunch from our leftovers. We had hosted Christmas Eve and had made a turkey. She made some open faced sandwiches with crusty bread, stuffing, potatoes and turkey, drizzled with her delicious gravy. After we stuffed ourselves, the kids curled up on the couch to watch _A Christmas Story_ with us. I spooned with my wife while the kids were curled up by our feet. Nessie was lying on my hip while we watched the movie. Bella was so quiet and introspective. I was worried about her.

As the second showing of _A Christmas Story_ began, Bella got up. “I’m going to shower and get ready. Don’t worry about me,” she said as she ruffled my hair. “I’ll be fine.”

“What are you? A mind reader?” I teased.

“No. I just know my hubby,” she smiled as she kissed my lips. “It’s incredibly sad to know that one of my former students is fighting for her life, but all we can do is pray for her and her family that she gets a donor.”

Bella got up and padded up to our bedroom. David sat on the floor and started assembling the newest Lego set he received for Christmas. Lizzie played with her new Barbie while Marie sidled up to me and put a book into my hands. I read the book to my youngest daughter while she gently pet Nessie. “Love you, Daddy,” Marie said as she scooted closer.

My heart clenched. Every time I heard my little one’s voice, I was so happy. “I love you, too, sweet girl.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, David,” I smirked.

“When are we leaving for Disney World?” he asked.

“Our flight takes off at eight in the morning tomorrow,” I answered. “We have to be at the airport by six. Are you excited?”

“I am!” Lizzie squealed. “I want to see Ariel.”

“That’s the Little Mermaid, right?” I winked.

“’I want to be where the people are. I want to see them, see them dancing,’” Lizzie sang.

“What do you want to see, David?”

“SIMBA! ROAR!” David yelled.

“Inside voice, you crazy little lion,” I snorted. “How about you, Marie?”

“Tinkerbelle,” she answered in a tiny voice. “She reminds me of Auntie Alice.”

“She does!” Lizzie squealed. “Can we call Auntie Alice, ‘Auntie Tinkerbelle?’?”

“I don’t think so,” I said with a wry grin. Alice hated being compared to a dark-haired Tinkerbelle when she was younger. She would pummel anyone who called her ‘Tink’ or ‘Tinkerbelle’ when she was younger. “Come on, kiddos. Let’s get you changed for Christmas dinner at Nana’s and Papa’s.”

They hopped off the couch and went upstairs. Bella had already pulled out their outfits and laid them on their beds. The girls had gone to their respective rooms and went to change. I had to help David with his clothes as he was struggling with the snap on his pants. Once they were dressed, I set up a video in our upstairs loft for them to watch. I went and slipped into our bedroom. I heard the blow dryer going in the bathroom. I poked my head into the en suite to see my gorgeous wife attacking her head with the blow dryer. “Are you okay?” I asked.

She turned off the dryer and looked at me in the mirror. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me. Jorie was one of my ‘high flyers’ in school. She had the potential to be a great kid but chose to be a crank. It royally sucks and I’m going to keep her in my prayers. That’s all you can do.”

“Right,” I said as I kissed her bare shoulder. “I’m going to shower and get smell of janky Santa Claus off my body. The kids are dressed and are watching ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ in the loft.”

“Awesome,” Bella smiled. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, beautiful girl,” I smirked as I stripped off my clothes. Bella swatted at my bare ass. I gave her the death glare before hopping into the shower. I hosed down and shaved in the shower. Once I was done, I used the blow dryer on my own hair before putting some gel in it. Bella had finished her hair and makeup. I could hear her puttering in the bedroom, getting dressed. I wrapped a towel around my waist and padded into the bedroom. On the bed was my own set of clothes. “Do you not trust me to dress myself, Bella? I remember when I used to be the fashion plate of our relationship.”

“That was before Alice attacked,” Bella giggled. “I don’t look like a hooch, do I?”

“You look beautiful,” I replied, eying her form appreciatively. She wore a red, lace sheath dress and a pair of beige heels. Her hair was curled around her face and she wore the garnet jewelry I’d given her for the Christmas Ball, minus the necklace. The dress was pretty high cut and she didn’t need the adornment around her neck. “I love this dress. Shows off all of your delicious, womanly curves.”

“Right. It shows off my fat ass and flabby boobs,” Bella said dryly.

I pulled her toward me, placing her hand on my hard cock. “Do you feel that, Bella? You haven’t even touched me and I’m fucking rock hard. Just by seeing you in this gorgeous dress.”

She whimpered and looked up at me with dazed eyes. She rubbed my arousal with her hand until we heard a yell. “Mommy! David ripped off my dolly’s head,” Lizzie screamed.

“Fuck,” we both murmured before Bella scooted out of the bedroom. I willed my cock to relax before I put on some boxer briefs. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. I wanted to be buried in my wife’s body, desperately. We hadn’t had time to do so since the Christmas Ball. I was fucking horny. I needed me some Bella. And it wasn’t happening and certainly wouldn’t be happening while we were on vacation in the happiest place on Earth. _Disney World._ I’m sorry but that is not the happiest place on Earth. The happiest place on Earth is where I’m making love with my wife and my children are happily and blissfully unaware of that fact.

Thankfully, they’d never walked in on us. That would royally suck.

I finally calmed down and dressed in my black dress pants, red shirt and red tie. I slipped on a pair of black dress shoes before heading downstairs. I flipped on the Christmas tree before loading up the back of the Audi with our bags of presents for our families. Bella dressed our children in their winter coats while she looked absolutely beautiful in her cream dress coat and red scarf. My cock twitched in my pants.

_Behave, you horny little fucker._

She loaded the kids into the car. She turned to me and pushed me against the car. “Tonight, stud. I fucking need you. I don’t care if we don’t sleep all night. I need to make love to my husband. That can be our present to each other,” she breathed as she nipped at my ear.

“You and I both know that I spoiled you,” I cooed in her ear, nuzzling her neck. “But I will gladly give you orgasms for Christmas, beautiful girl. How many do you want?”

“Three, baby,” she smiled seductively.

“Only three?”

“If you’re feeling generous, you can give me more,” she said with a coy grin. “I do plan on giving you at least two, Dr. McFuckme.”

“Game on, Mrs. McFuckme,” I said as I kissed her deeply. We pulled apart abruptly and climbed into the car, leaving our house. I drove carefully to my parents’ home. It was snowing pretty heavily. I parked the car behind Emmett’s massive Jeep. Emmett, Rose and Evan were joining us for Christmas this year. Emmett couldn’t fly home to see his family with his new position at the high school. He had practices and meets for his gig as a football and wrestling coach. Emmett’s parents couldn’t afford to fly out. They were coming once Evan’s little brother or sister came. Rose’s parents were vacationing in Barbados or some shit like that. Esme, being the consummate ‘mother’ invited them to their house for Christmas.

Carlisle and Jasper came out to help me carry the presents into the house. The kids bounded into the house and the squeals were heard all over the county. Jacob came out and helped Bella into the house, offering her an arm. She was walking tentatively on the slick brick paver driveway. He had lost a fair amount of weight and his hair was not as shiny as it used be. But, he looked healthier than the last time I saw him.

We got inside and all sat down in the family room of my parents’ home. The kids were playing with the new Wii that my father had bought for them, while the rest of us were sipping drinks. I had my bottle of water, not wanting to drink any wine because I was driving.

“Rose, I cannot believe that you’re pregnant,” Jacob said as he laced his fingers with Ren’s. “How far along are you?”

“About five months,” she answered. “I can’t believe how much weight you’ve lost, Jake.”

“The antibiotics that they pumped me with took away my appetite,” he said with a sigh. “But, I’m finally over this funk. I’m set to come back to work after the first of the year. Thanks to Edward, though. It was the isolation ward that finally got me over it.”

“I’m just happy that you’re on the mend, Jake,” I smiled. “Have they adjusted your meds?”

“Slightly,” Jake replied. “I’m also on a completely organic diet. It’s rabbit food and I hate it. That’s another part of the reason why I’m skin and bones. Would it kill me to have a damn hamburger?”

“Yes, Jake. It could,” Ren said, arching a brow. “I need my hubby to be healthy and happy. If eating the rabbit food ensures your health, then so be it.”

“But it’s not making me happy, Ren!” Jacob snarled. “Cheese is not the devil. Neither is sugar. Let me eat something that I enjoy for once, please!”

“You’re getting a pass today with lasagna,” Ren challenged. “But, back to rabbit food tomorrow.”

Jake rolled his eyes and popped a canapé into his mouth.

“So, Rosalie, have you found out what you’re having?” Esme asked.

“We know but we’re going to wait until the baby’s born before we tell everyone,” Rose smiled.

“But, I want to know if I have to buy blue or pink clothes,” Alice pouted.

“You’re omniscient, Elf,” Bella snickered. “Figure it out.”

“I’m so not,” Alice challenged.

“Yes, you are,” we all replied. Alice scowled and crossed her legs.

Before we ate dinner, each of the kids got to open one present from their stockings. Afterward, the women went into the kitchen to prepare the food. I dragged Jasper and Carlisle to the dining room table to make sure it was all set. I also made sure that the kids table was ready to go with their plastic plates and silverware. My mom cracked me up with the holiday plates she found with snowflakes, Christmas trees and Santa. She insisted on getting them since she took out her nice Christmas Spode china for our meal. She didn’t want the kids to be left out.

The meal was prepared and everyone scrambled to their seat. Esme and Bella made sure that the kids got their meals first while Alice and Rose put the meal on the table for the adults. Rose smacked Emmett a few times as he was trying to reach for a roll. However, while she had her back turned, Emmett swiped a roll and stuff it in his mouth. Rose gave Emmett the death glare as she took away his full glass of water and half full glass of wine. His eyes watered as he chewed his roll without the help of lubrication. We all snickered at that.

Once the kids were settled, Bella sat down next to me and squeezed my hand. I kissed her neck as my father took his spot at the head of the table. “Before we dig into our delicious meal,” Carlisle began, “I’d like to take the time to thank God for all of our blessings this year. We’re not overly religious, but we’ve had some great milestones this year. First off, congratulations to Jasper for becoming a full partner at his law firm. We’re so proud of you!”

“Thank you, Carlisle,” Jasper blushed. “It’s been a challenge but I love it.”

“That’s wonderful, Jasper,” Esme said with a warm grin.

“Next, we want to pray for Ren and Jacob. I know you’ve been sick, Jacob and that you’ve been in our thoughts,” Carlisle said with a slight frown. “I hope that you recover from your most recent illness and stay healthy.”

Jake nodded and ducked his head. Bella, who was sitting next to him, rubbed Jacob’s shoulders as tears flowed down his cheeks. Ren laced his fingers through Jacob’s hand and kissed his cheek.

Carlisle turned to Rose and Emmett, giving them a wide grin. “Congratulations to the two of you with your new little one on the way. We’re so happy for you and can’t wait to meet him or her. Also, we’re so thrilled that you were able to have Christmas with us.”

“Thank you, Carlisle, for inviting us,” Rose said with an appreciative grin. “It was unexpected but incredibly kind.”

“Nonsense! The more the merrier,” Esme cooed. “Besides, I love seeing little Evan. He’s a miniature version of Emmett and it’s so adorable.”

“I know. He’s just over one year old and he’s already eating me out of house and home,” Rose said dryly. “I can only imagine what it’s going to be like when he’s three, ten, thirteen, or in high school.”

“My mom had to get a second job when I was in high school to pay for the grocery bill,” Emmett said proudly.

“You are so getting a vasectomy after this one, McCarty. No more! I don’t want to be in the poor house because of our children eating everything in sight!”

The table erupted in laughter as Emmett’s eyes widened. He cupped his manhood under the table and blanched. “Please don’t make me get snipped, Rosie. No surgeon is going near He-Man!”

“He-Man?” Alice snickered. “You named your package He-Man?”

“Would you rather it be Skeletor?” Emmett snapped. “Anyhow, no scalpels are going near my nads, thank you very much. So, you doctors here, put ‘em away. Nuh uh.”

“Do you want sex, Emmett McCarty?” Rose asked seriously. “After I pop out your second child?”

“Yes?” he replied, looking at his wife dubiously.

“Then you’re getting snipped. Edward, you can do it now, right? All of us can hold him down while you…”

“Don’t put me in the middle of this. I will not be snipping anyone’s manhood. The thought of it makes me quake in my shoes,” I shuddered. “I can recommend a good vascular surgeon when the time is right.”

“Moving on,” Carlisle squeaked out. “Edward, congratulations on your recent promotion to chief of staff at Craven. I’m so proud of you and I’m certain that your parents would be over the moon at you achieving such an honor at a young age. When I was thirty-seven, I was barely a department head and now you’re the head of the hospital.”

“I have a question about that,” Emmett said. “I know that Edward’s your nephew. Didn’t the board see his appointment as nepotism?”

“Yeah, I’m curious about that, too,” I said, arching a brow.

“Ultimately, no. We looked at all of the candidates objectively. We got all of the resumes and applications and assigned them numbers. Based off their credentials, we assembled our interview list. We didn’t know who was going to walk through that door until they came into the interview. The only person who knew was assigned to what, was a secretary in the HR department.

“After the interviews, we looked at each of their responses and based our decision on that. The applicant who aligned their goals with what Craven wanted was chosen for the position. It was very close between Dr. Shapiro and Edward,” Carlisle explained. “It was Edward’s drive to expand the pediatrics ward that solidified our decision. Unfortunately, we did lose a stellar doctor because of it.”

“Dr. Gerandy?” I asked.

“Yes, he left Craven. His letter of resignation was on my desk the day following the ball,” Carlisle frowned. “However, he was not happy with us. He was still bitter after he lost out on the Head of Emergency Medicine.”

“Now that Edward has the chief position, who will take the ER head position?” Ren asked.

“We’re going to accept applications once I return from vacation,” I replied. “Filling that position is one of my first major decisions as the chief. I’ve already had ten applications on my desk from doctors across the nation, including Dr. Shapiro.”

Ren nodded and sat back in his chair. He appeared to pondering. I was secretly hoping that he would throw his hat into the ring for the ER head position. I see a lot of me in Ren and he’d make a great leader. The residents respect him and whenever I wasn’t there, Ren stepped in easily as my liaison.

“Finally, congratulations for Bella in getting her promotion,” Esme smiled. “We’re proud of you, sweetie. Head of Curriculum and Instruction in Sherryville School District. That’s a dubious honor. I bet you can’t wait to get involved with that.”

“I’m excited but incredibly nervous,” Bella blushed. “They’re paying for me to get my doctorate. My classes will start on my first day on the job. The good thing is that they are mainly online. But, they are pushing for me to get my superintendent’s endorsement. Two ‘Dr. Masens’ in one house is pretty daunting.”

“I think it’s awesome,” Alice chirped. “I only wished that you were our interim principal while Merritt is playing fetch at the district office.”

“Fetch?” Ren asked.

“Bitch, fetch this file,” Rose snickered.

“Lackey, fetch me some coffee,” Jacob added.

“Lazy ass, fetch me my dry cleaning,” Bella snickered. “He’s essential the district office’s hired help.”

“Oh,” Ren said with a wicked grin. “Nice. This was the douche who ‘fired you,’ Bella?”

“Yep and he had no right to do so. I am a tenured teacher in the district. I’d have to go through remediation before they could fire me,” Bella said. “Anyhow, before we delve into that drama, I propose a toast for Esme and Carlisle. Enjoy your retirement.”

“Yes, you are both retired and you can spoil your grandchildren on a daily basis,” Alice smirked.

“And travel the world,” I added. “I’m happy for both of you and as an early retirement present, we all chipped in a got you an all expenses paid trip to Italy.”

Bella reached into her bag which I had placed behind her chair. She handed Esme the envelope with their itinerary. Carlisle and Esme were in a state of shock. Emmett was staring forlornly at the lasagna in the middle of the table. He reached for the spatula. Rose smacked his hand away, giving him a pointed glare.

“This is unbelievable,” Carlisle breathed. “It was one of the items from the silent auction.”

“I had to give my first born to some gray haired lady in order to win,” I snickered.

“Dude, all of your children are here,” Emmett hissed.

“It’s a figure of speech, Emmett,” Bella whispered back. He nodded and looked at Carlisle and Esme expectantly. He really wanted his lasagna.

“Thank you, everyone,” Esme said with a warm smile. “We look forward to our vacation.”

“One month in Italy, traveling from Rome to Tuscany and Sicily,” Alice chirped. “You leave at the end of February.”

A strangled whimper came from both Emmett and Jacob. They were looking at the steaming pan of lasagna like it was a long lost lover. “Okay, before Emmett and Jacob gnaw off their arms, let’s eat our Christmas dinner,” Esme snickered.

“We’re growing boys,” Jacob joked. “I have a lot of weight to gain back and since I only have this one day reprieve, I need to do it all at your Christmas dinner.”

Esme dug into one pan of lasagna while Bella worked on the one in front her. Jake received two heaping pieces of Italian, cheesy goodness. Emmett got the same. The rest of us mere mortals just got one piece. Dinner was spent in relative silence. We were all too busy eating our food. The only conversation was Emmett or Jake asking for my lasagna. I know I buckled and had a second piece. Jasper had two more. Alice gave him an evil glare and poked Jasper’s stomach which had grown more rotund. We finished our meals and I gestured for the guys to help with the dishes. Emmett whined like a baby. I smacked him upside the head and put a bowl of meatballs in his hands.

I removed my tie and rolled my sleeves. With all of us men working together, the dishes get done relatively quickly. Esme poked her head into the kitchen. She wanted to make sure that I was handling the china. Carlisle had the propensity to drop things and she didn’t trust the other guys with her Christmas plates.

Once the dishes were put into the dishwasher, Carlisle donned a Santa hat. We all went into the living room and sat with our families. Carlisle played Santa and distributed our presents. As soon as the kids got their piles of gifts, they tore into them. The room was filled with squeals and shrieks from all of the kids who could open up presents. Evan was just having a blast tossing the discarded paper around.

The kids finally finish opening their presents and they thank and hug everyone. What surprised me was Marie’s reaction. Last year, she wasn’t able to speak and stayed close to me and Bella. Now, she was chattering and hugging almost everyone for the gifts she had received. The only people she didn’t touch was Ren, Jake and Emmett and understandably so. All three of them were huge guys and Marie was dwarfed by them. All of our children received gifts that were Disney themed, to go along with our trip to Disney World.

Before the adults opened their gifts, Bella and I sat on the floor with our children. “We got you all something to put in your rooms. You need to be very careful when you open them, though,” Bella explained. “They’re very fragile.”

Lizzie took her present and carefully removed the paper. She held up a large box and saw the picture on the box. “It’s ARIEL!” she screamed. “Daddy, open it!”

I took the box and removed the Ariel snow globe from the box. I twisted the music key and one of the songs from the movie tinkled through the living room. The glitter fell around the resin figure in the snow globe. Lizzie watched with rapt attention. “It’s like magic, Momma. So pretty,” she cooed. “Thank you!” Lizzie carefully put the snow globe on the table and hugged Bella. She then scrambled into my lap and hugged me too before settling on my legs. “Marie, you go next! I want to know what you got.”

Marie nodded and slowly removed the paper. She smiled when she saw the box. “Tink!” she giggled. Marie handed the box to Bella and carefully took the proffered snow globe. She shook it gently and then wound the key. ‘When You Wish Upon a Star’ floated through the room as the snow and glitter fell around the Tinkerbelle snow globe.  “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Momma! I love you, lots.” Marie hugged me first and then settled into Bella’s side.

David was smart and handed me his box. He had a tendency to be very rambunctious. At least he knew that he could not be gentle enough with his present. I unwrapped it and took it out of the box, placing _The Lion King_ snow globe on the table. “Simba!” David smiled. “That is so cool. What song does it play?”

“I’m not sure,” I replied. I turned the key and ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight,’ filled the room.

“Man, I was hoping it was something cool, like ‘Be Prepared,’” David grumbled.

“Sorry, kiddo,” I smirked crookedly.

“Thank you, though. I love it,” David said as he gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I handed him another box and whispered for him to give it to Bella. David smiled and skipped over to my gorgeous wife. He handed the box to Bella after he thanked her for the snow globe.

“What’s this?” Bella asked.

“A surprise from Daddy,” David replied.

Bella arched a brow and removed the paper. Inside was a _Beauty and the Beast_ snow globe. I had our names engraved on the nameplate along with the year. She was my ‘Belle’ and I could be a ‘Beast’ if I didn’t sleep. So, it worked. “Edward,” Bella breathed. “It’s perfect. Let me guess, though. You’re ‘Belle’ and I’m the ‘Beast?’”

“No, Bella,” I said dryly. “Reverse it and we’ll be golden.”

Everyone crooned at our gifts. The kids took their presents and headed down into the basement to play on the Wii, try out one of their new games. Alice went down with them to set up the game. Bella and I sat back down on the couch, waiting for Alice to come back upstairs so we could open our presents.

A few moments later, Alice came back upstairs and we began our gift exchange. It was pretty low key. Bella and I got presents for each other, plus our assigned family member. We each drew a member from a hat on Thanksgiving. Bella got my mom and I got my dad. Bella ended up contacting the spa in one of the hotels in Italy to get Carlisle and Esme a deluxe spa package with massages and complete relaxation.

My parents surprise all of us with a gift certificate for family portraits. Esme pretty much said that she wanted to have professional photos of all of her children, biological, adopted and extended children and grandchildren. The gifts were unwrapped and we were all settled on the couch. Around Bella’s neck was a necklace that Lizzie saw in a catalogue that showed a mommy and a daddy plus three kids. I ordered for her from them the next day. On my feet were a pair of very warm and comfy slippers. They might not be coming off my feet. Even more comfortable than my crocs that I wear at work.

“Edward, what happened at the hospital today?” Alice asked as she curled up next to Jasper.

“We can tell them, right? It won’t violate the law?” Bella asked.

“We were there as private citizens,” I answered. “But, you explain what happened.”

“Okay,” Bella frowned. “After the time in the main room was over, Edward and I went to the hospital rooms of the children who couldn’t get up and around. In one of the rooms was a girl, Jorie.”

“From Cherry Blossom?” Alice asked. “The one that got expelled for the damage to your car?”

“The very same,” Bella said somberly. “She’s in the hospital battling leukemia.”

“Oh no!” Rose cried. “That’s awful.”

“Wow,” Alice muttered. “I can’t believe that. Poor Jorie.”

“Yeah,” Bella sighed, cuddling closer to my side. She yawned and put her head on my shoulder.

“Why don’t you two go home?” Esme suggested. “We’re taking you to the airport tomorrow. We’ll watch over the kids tonight and pick you two up at five?”

“You don’t mind?” I asked.

“Not at all,” Carlisle replied. “You’re taking our grandchildren to Disney World. I’m certain that you two want to get caught up on your sleep.”

“Right,” Emmett snorted. “That’s what their calling it these days?”

“Emmett!” Rose hissed. “Quit being such a perv!”

“You two go,” Esme urged. “We’ll watch the kids and you can sleep or whatever.”

“Okay,” Bella conceded. “Let’s say goodbye to our children.”

We went downstairs and kissed our babies goodnight. Marie whimpered a little bit but didn’t have a break down. We then kissed our family and gathered our presents. With one more kiss from our friends and family, Bella and I headed out into the snowstorm. It had gotten progressively worse.

I carefully drove us home, parking our car in the garage. Bella said that she was going to change into something more comfortable while I carried the presents up to the bedroom. She was puttering in the bathroom while I removed my dress clothes and fell into the bed. I heard the door click open. Looking up, I saw my wife in a sheer red and white nightie and a Santa hat. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Edward. Should you get your Christmas present?”

“Fuck. Me.”

**A/N: Don’t hate me because I left you with a cliffie. Up next will fun, sexy naked times for Dr. and Mrs. Masen. Also, the trip to Disney World. If any of you have some fun experiences at the house of the mouse, please let me know and I’ll credit you in my author’s notes. It’s been a long time since I’ve been to Disney, so I need some refreshers! As always, pictures and sneak peeks are on my blog. Check it out…linky on my profile. Leave me some!**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Happiest Place on Earth**

**BPOV**

_“You’ve been a naughty boy, Edward. Should you get your Christmas present?”_

_“Fuck. Me.”_

“That’s the plan, Dr. McFuckme,” I smiled. “I like this Mrs. Claus costume a lot better than the one I wore earlier today.”

“There’s significantly less of it, Mrs. McFuckme,” Edward purred. “I like. I like it a lot. Can I unwrap you?”

“I don’t know. Have you been a good boy?” I asked as I sashayed to his spot on the bed.

“I think so,” he said with a crooked smirk. “Please, Bella. I need you, beautiful girl.”

“Hmmmm,” I said as I ran my fingers along his collarbones. I reached for his tie and deftly removed it from his shirt. “I want to unwrap _my_ present first.” I unbuttoned his red shirt and with each button, I pressed a soft kiss to his chest. His soft hair that was scattered along his torso tickled my nose. His green eyes watched me as I placed open mouthed kisses along his pectoral muscles and down his abdomen. “You taste so good, Edward.”

“You taste better,” he smirked. “Will I be able to partake in the deliciousness that is you, my love?”

“Possibly,” I breathed as I pushed the now open shirt from his shoulders, revealing his chiseled upper body. _God, no man should be this perfect. He’s all mine._ “But, I get to taste ALL of you first, Edward. I owe you at least two orgasms. First my mouth and then,” I paused as I crawled up his body to hover my lips over his. I pulled his lip into my teeth and licked his plump mouth. I released it as I tangled my hands into his hair, “and then my pussy.”

“Fuck,” he growled as he crashed his mouth against mine. His tongue invaded my mouth, begging for attention as his hands moved to cup my breasts. I gently took his hands and removed them from body. “Bella…”

“Scoot back and hands up, Dr. Masen,” I commanded. “You’ll get your chance to have your fun.” He whimpered but obliged by my request. With his tie, I bound his hands to the headboard of our bed. I kissed his lips sweetly as I sat astride his waist. “You follow directions very well, Edward. You’ve earned a reward.”

“What would that be, Mrs. Masen?” Edward crooned. I smiled seductively and reached between my breasts and untied the bow that rest there. The nightie that I wore fell open, just giving him a sneak peek of my breasts. But, not all of them. Just enough of my breasts to leave him wanting more. So much more.  “That’s all?”

“For now, baby,” I said quietly, looking down at him through my lashes. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away and move my mouth down his jaw, nipping and sucking down his slightly stubbled skin. I reached the soft spot behind is ear and I ran my tongue over it, enjoying and relishing his salty flavor of his skin. I pulled his ear into my lips. Edward moaned and his hips bucked at my intrusion. “You like?”

“I need more, Bella,” he begged. “Please?”

“Hmmm, I like it when you beg, Edward,” I cooed as I kissed down his neck, suckling at his skin. I continued kissing and nipping at his skin as traveled further down his body. I reached his navel and I swirled my tongue inside. He groaned and pulled at his restraints. Looking up at him, I gave him a mischievous smirk. His muscles were twitching in his torso and I could feel his excitement strain against his dress pants. “What do you want, Edward?”

“You,” he answered simply. However in his voice, his calm was quickly wavering. I gave him a wink and unbuttoned his dress pants. I lowered the zipper as I ran my tongue along the waistband of his pants. I gently pulled his pants and boxer briefs over his hips. Edward raised his ass so I could remove them completely from his gorgeous body. His arousal is bobbing in front of me, begging to be sucked and pleasured. I ran my fingers up his muscular thighs. He shuddered beneath my touch. “Bella, you’re killing me, here. I fucking need you. I’m about to explode from this torture.”

“How badly do you want me?” I asked, arching my brow.

“Beautiful girl, I fucking need you now,” he pleaded. “Your mouth. Your hands. Your pussy. All of you.”

I could continue this torture of my husband. But, I am getting closer to my own breaking point. The ache between my legs was beyond painful and I wanted nothing more than to impale myself on his cock. I took my fingertip and ran it along the large vein on the bottom of his shaft on his cock. He shuddered violently at my gentle touch. “Very nice, Edward,” I murmured. “So big, baby.  All for me?”

“Yes,” he snarled. “Baby, please?”

I leaned down and gently swirled the head of his engorged cock with my tongue. My fingers danced along his thighs as I teased him. He let out a strangled cry as I continued to toy with his body. “More?” I asked as I pressed soft, feather-light kisses on his cock. His eyes are black with desire and he nodded fervently. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and took all of him into my mouth. His hips bucked uncontrollably as my lips made contact with the steel hard skin of his arousal. I hummed around him appreciatively. To see my normally controlled husband come undone was incredibly empowering. I begin bobbing my head. He’s moaning loudly and I can tell that his hands have loosened from their bindings. But, like a good man, his arms are still above his head as he watched me take his glorious dick in my mouth. I offer another reward for my husband as I shrug off my nightie.

“So fucking beautiful,” he mumbled.

 I release his cock from my mouth and trace my tongue along the length of his shaft. “What’s beautiful, Edward? Me or seeing me suck your cock?”

“Shit, Bella,” Edward breathed. “You can’t say stuff like that. I’m so close to exploding in your mouth and then to hear you utter those words…”

“What? Suck your cock?” I asked innocently as I looked at him.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m barely hanging on, beautiful girl.”

“More?” I asked, as I stroked his length.

“Fuck,” he cried. His eyes implored me. With a smug smile, I lowered my mouth along his length again. I bobbed my head faster, bringing him closer to the pleasure we both desire. The pleasure that I so desperately want to give him. My hand works along with my mouth and I stroke his cock. His perfect cock. “Bel…Bella,” he grunted out. “I’m…”

I knew he was close. His hips were moving uncontrollably. With each pass of my mouth, his muscles in his abdomen tighten and clench. Edward’s head was pressed back into our pillows in sheer ecstasy. I loved it. I loved him. With all of my life and soul, I loved him. With the final pass of my lips, I dragged my teeth along the underside of his shaft. Edward’s cock pulsed in my mouth and his release filled my mouth. I greedily swallowed it down. I kept my out on him until his breathing slowed and his dick went limp in my hands.

I sat up and looked at my completely sated and spent husband. “Hmmm, best dessert. Ever,” I said as I smacked my lips. Edward’s head popped up and he looked at me. It was also at that moment that he realized that his hands had fallen out his tie. He lowered his hands and wrapped them around my waist, twisting us so I was on my back. I squealed loudly as my back came in contact with the chilled bedspread.

“Do you know how incredibly fucking hot you are?” he asked huskily. His finger glided down between the valley of my breasts and he toyed with the fur lining my red thong that went with the nightie. “I have the most amazing” _kiss_ “gorgeous” _kiss_ “sexy” _kiss_ “and perfect” _kiss, kiss_ “wife ever.” With each proclamation, his kisses moved lower down my body. “I do believe I owe you three orgasms, at least, Mrs. Masen. Can I finish unwrapping my present?”

“Oh yeah, Dr. Masen,” I breathed. “Unwrap away. I’m yours for the taking.”

“Can I tear the wrapping?” he growled lowly. “Because my patience is gone, beautiful girl.” His eyes turned predatory and he reached for my drenched panties. “If you really like the wrapping paper, I’ll buy you some more.”

“Fuck,” I moaned. “Tear away, baby.”

“Good,” he said as he tugged the panties away from my body, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. “Now, it’s time for me to get my own dessert, Bella.” His lips reached my breast and he gently pulled on my nipple. His other hand cupped my other breast, teasing and twisting my swollen bud. My back arches and I thrust my breasts further into his hand and mouth. He released my breast and moved down my torso with his mouth. When he reached my dripping center, he groaned loudly. “You know what seeing your bare pussy does to me.”

“It’s the only reason why I go to my aesthetician,” I purred. “This reaction, baby.”

“So fucking perfect,” he moaned as he mouth descended on my swollen bud. With his tongue, he greedily lapped up my arousal. “I cannot even begin to describe your perfect taste, Bella. I love it.” His mouth moved along my slit as he drank up all of my juices. Edward spread my legs and stared at my body, looking at me with such desire. His hand moved to my pussy. Gently, he ran his fingers along my drenched, swollen flesh. “God, Bella. You’re soaked.”

“Seeing you come turns me on, Edward,” I murmured. My hands moved to his hair and I pushed him toward my pussy. “I know how much seeing me like this turns you. I need your tongue, Edward. I want to come in your mouth.”

Edward hummed and dove back into my pussy. His tongue was relentless against my body. He would be me the brink of my climax but then move away, kissing my thighs. I moaned loudly each time he would tease me. Chuckling, Edward returned to my sex and nibbled gently. My body undulated in unbridled desire. I could feel myself begin to unravel. My fingers were tangled in his mess of bronze hair, tugging on the silken strands forcefully. Licking, nibbling, sucking and pulling, he played my body like a finely tuned instrument. “Ed…ward,” I moaned, dragging out his name. “I’m so close, baby.”

With a rumbling growl, Edward’s tongue delved into my entrance while his thumb played with my clit. With a wanton moan, I exploded on his face. He kept his mouth on my body as I writhed in complete rapture, screaming his name. With a soft kiss to my clit, Edward crawled up my body, pinning me with his hips. “That’s one, beautiful girl,” he smirked. His lips were swollen and glistening with my release. “Ready for two?” He swiveled his hips and I felt his now erect cock nuzzle my entrance. With a grunt, Edward’s hips thrust forward and he filled me to the hilt. My muscles clamped down around immediately. “Wow, two…”

“You have me so worked up, Edward,” I said as I looked at my husband. “We don’t get enough time to do this…as thoroughly as we should.”

“I’m grateful for my parents for taking our children so I could make love to my wife,” he whispered as he began his strokes, filling my body, my soul with his love. I never knew how much physical intimacy was important to a relationship until my husband. Now, I couldn’t imagine not being with him. He knew exactly how to make me come, how to make me feel good and how to complete me in ways no other lover had.

Edward’s mouth covered mine and we kissed as he thrust in and out of me. I latched my legs over his hips, angling my body up so he could reach my g-spot. Edward sat back on his haunches and began pounding into me. My breasts bounced with each movement he made. He looked at me hungrily as I rotated my hips in conjunction with his thrusts. “God,” Edward yelled. “Seeing you like this…I’m so…so…fuck! I’m coming, beautiful girl.”

“Let go, Edward,” I moaned as I stared at him as he spilled into me. His face was covered with sweat as was the rest of his body. His muscles were tensed as he filled me with one final thrust. His orgasm trigged mine and I screamed gutturally. Edward fell forward and our bodies were tangled in a mess of sweaty limbs and stammering hearts. “That was…”

“I know,” he breathed, panting heavily. “Just when I think it couldn’t get any better, it does. I love you, Mrs. Masen. Or should I say Mrs. Claus?”

I furrowed my brows until Edward plucked the little red hat from my head. “I forgot about that,” I laughed. He slipped from my body and curled around me. “I love you, Dr. Masen, St. Studmuffin.”

“Oh god,” Edward snorted. We fell into a fit of giggles before we crawled between the sheets, falling into a deep sleep in our own personal happiest place on Earth. Each other’s arms.

xx TNC xx

“Do you have the sun block packed?” Edward asked. “It’s supposed to be sunny every day we’re down there.”

“It’s in my bag, Edward,” I replied, stifling a yawn. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too, beautiful girl,” he smirked with a wink.

“If someone was not so frisky at two in the morning, we’d be better rested,” I giggled.

“Can I help it that my beautiful and _naked_ wife was grinding her perfectly delectable ass against my hard-on? Ah, no. Give me some of that devil’s drink,” he said as he put a coffee mug on the counter. “I’m going to need it.”

“I think we’re going to need more than just coffee,” I laughed but filled it anyway. We raced around this morning, frantically packing any last minute things for our trip to Disneyworld. Carlisle had called and informed us that he was on his way with the kids, who had barely slept in anticipation of their vacation. Edward chugged his coffee with a pronounced grimace.

“This shit is nasty,” Edward grumbled. “How can you handle it?”

“Very easily,” I said as I sipped my own mug. “Just smile baby and prepare yourself for our vacation to the happiest place on Earth.”

“Disneyworld is not the happiest place on Earth, Bella. Being in your arms is,” he said with a crooked smirk.

“I know, baby. I’d rather just stay cuddled with you all day but…” I pouted.

“I know, I know,” he sighed. He finished his coffee, mumbling curse words under his breath. As he finished his coffee, the door opened up and our children ran into the kitchen, screaming all the while. “And so the fun begins…”

“Behave, Edward,” I said as I playfully swatted his ass.”Hello, my babies.”

“Momma! Guess what?” David yelled.

“I’ll guess when you ask me using your inside voice,” I said sternly.

“Sorry,” he whisper yelled. “Guess what?”

“What?” I retorted.

“Momma, you need to guess,” Lizzie giggled.

“I have pink hair?” I answered.

“No!” they all answered.

“Daddy is wearing a tutu and dancing an Irish jig with Nessie?” I tried again.

“No! That’s silly,” Marie laughed. “Try again!”

“Papa got his nose pierced?” Edward offered.

“That’s just cruel,” Carlisle quipped.

“Come on, old man. You can be hip,” Edward snickered.

“I’m sixty-five. I’m too old to be hip, Edward Anthony,” Carlisle said dryly. “Besides, wouldn’t that hurt?”

I shook my head and looked down at my children. “I give up. What?”

“We’re going to DISNEYWORLD!” they all responded in unison. A chorus of squeals erupted in our kitchen. Edward covered his ears and theatrically cringed. Carlisle chuckled quietly from his spot by the door. I said a silent prayer that I would have strength to keep my cool.

“Yes, we are,” Edward smiled. “But, we need to get to the airport so we can get to on our flight or else we won’t be able to go to Disneyworld. So, let’s load up the car.”

“I want to help,” David piped up. Edward handed him a small bag and we threw on our coats. Marie and Lizzie kissed Nessie good bye. Carlisle would swing by once he got back from the airport to pick her up. Nessie barked relentlessly as we left the house. The kids were buckled in the car. Edward sat in the front with Carlisle while I was in the backseat with the kids. They pretty much prattled on about the different places that they wanted to see. David was dying to go to Animal Kingdom. He was desperate to see the real-life Simba. Marie and Lizzie wanted to go to the Magic Kingdom and have a tea party with Cinderella at her castle. Edward informed us that he wanted to spend most of his time at Epcot, specifically at the World Showcase.

All too soon, we arrived at the airport and checked in. Carlisle hugged us and wished a good time. He crouched down in front of his grandchildren. “Now, you all need to be good for your mommy and daddy,” he said. “Here’s some money from Nana and me so you can buy what you want.” He handed each child an envelope with their names on it. “I love you, kiddos.”

“Love you, Papa,” they squealed as they hugged him.

With one last wave, we headed to through security. Yeah, that was a hoot. Trying to get through security with three children is not very high on my list of things to do. Trying to explain why we need to remove our shoes and go through the security scanner was very trying. Plus, something on Lizzie kept buzzing the scanner. The large woman who searched my little girl scared her to death. Admittedly, the woman who handled the situation was professional but my daughter was not happy to have another person touch her. If it had been Marie, the trip would have been off. For sure. Lizzie cried but managed to get it together after Edward held her tightly to his chest, humming quietly in her ear. Also, I think he bribed her with a Beanie Baby. They disappeared after our debacle at security once we got situated at the gate. When they returned, Lizzie was holding a white Beanie Baby bear.

“What’s that, Lizzie?” I asked as she sat down next to her sister.

“His name is…” Lizzie began. She looked at the tag on his ear. “Daddy, what does this say?”

“Valentino,” Edward smirked.

“His name is Valentino,” she smiled. “We got everyone a bear. Here, Marie. This one is yours. His name is Angel.” She handed Marie a red bear with a green ribbon around his neck and white wings on his back. “And this is Peppermint, David. Daddy said that they will keep us safe while we fly.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” David smirked as he held his red and white striped bear. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Yes, thank you, Daddy,” Marie added. “You too, Lizzie.”

We waited until our flight was called. Edward read a story with David while Lizzie colored in a book that she got from Alice. Marie was just curled up on my lap, people watching. Eventually, the flight was called and we headed to our seats. Since we were traveling with small children, we had gotten the family seats in the rear of the plane. The kids were buckled and we waited excitedly to take off to Orlando.

The flight went off without a hitch. It was smooth sailing. There was no crying from our children. The only time that it came close was when we were landing. Marie’s ears were bothering her from the descent. However, I told her to hold onto her bear and watch me. We breathed together until the plane finally landed. Edward wanted to wait until all of the people were off the plane before we got off. Once we did, he carried David in his arms who had fallen asleep during the flight. I juggled the girls and our carryon luggage.

As we were waiting for our luggage, David woke up and was cranky. We managed to get our luggage. David was now in my arms and he was pouting the entire time. We got on the shuttle to the rental car location. The lack of sleep that the kids had experienced was now catching up with them. Lizzie was leaning heavily against me while Marie was begging to be picked up. However, that couldn’t work. Edward was now handling our two suitcases and two carryon pieces. Thankfully, we got to the rental car place and got our Chevy Tahoe. This car was fucking massive. The overly helpful attendant gave us detailed directions to our hotel, the Grand Floridian. She was also overtly flirting with my husband. It was pissing me off.

Edward, being the consummate gentleman that he is, thanked her and ignored her advances. She pouted when he ran his left hand through his hair, displaying his wedding band. _Yeah, sweetie. He’s married. I’m the wife and these are his three children. You really want to fight me, wench? I’ll win._ Edward got in the car and gave me a reassuring smile. I pursed my lips at the rental car whore as we pulled away. “Jesus, Bella. You looked like you wanted to hurt Missy.”

“Missy? Her name is Missy?” I scoffed. “She looked at you like you were a piece of grade-A steak and the last one at that.”

“Bella, you know my eyes are only for you,” he soothed. “Missy is like twelve and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather hang out in the adult pool then with the kids.”

“Is there a pool at our hotel?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes,” we both answered. Edward blushed and we pulled out of the lot, heading toward our hotel. We listened to Radio Disney on the XM radio in the car. With _Missy’s_ directions, we got to the hotel in no time and checked into our suite. The kids were in awe of the lobby. It was decorated for the holidays and had a large gingerbread house located in the center. The concierge explained to us that the pastry chef held a gingerbread house making seminar every morning at ten until December 31 st. Edward signed up the kids for the seminar on the 27th. He’d take them while I partook in some pampering at the day spa.

Once we were checked in, we headed up to our suite. It was rather large. It had a living room, one bathroom and two bedrooms. In one of bedrooms, there were two queen sized beds. The kids were staying in there. In the other room, was a king sized bed. Edward and I would share that room. The décor was floral and quite honestly, nauseating. But, this was only temporary. We were going to be here until New Year’s Day and then go home. I can handle toile for six days.

The kids were exhausted and I put them in their bedroom to take a nap. Edward and I used the time to unpack our clothes and change out of our heavy winter wear. It was quite warm down in Orlando and the jeans I had worn on the plane were sticking to my legs uncomfortably. Pulling on a pair of black capri pants and a teal green t-shirt, I flopped down on the couch of the living room. Edward was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a light red long-sleeved t-shirt.  “It’s the first day of vacation and I’m already ready for another one. A vacation, that is,” Edward snorted.

“All things considered, it went pretty smoothly. You know?” I said. “We’re here and the kids are relatively okay.”

“One day down and five to go, beautiful girl. Do you think we can do it?” he smirked.

“I certainly hope so,” I sighed.

**A/N: Okay, Disney is split up between two chapters. This one and the following one. Out of ALL the parks in Disneyworld, which one is your favorite? I personally love Epcot, but would love to hear your opinions. Pictures and teasers are on my blog. Leave me some love. I am craving it. See you on the flipside, kids!**

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**You still with me? I know I’ve been slacking on this one. Part of it is honestly, I don’t know where I’m going with this. I know that Renee will be the bad guy but yeah. Secondly, is that some people have  been ‘rude’ about my portrayal of Marie. I’m not a parent. I’m a teacher and I’ve dealt with children with Autism. But not on a daily, living situation. All of my research has been done online and from the help and guidance from my patient readers (you know who you are and I appreciate your guidance!). I’m hoping to keep up the story of Edward, Bella and their crazy brood, but please be patient with their growth. If there’s something wrong, please don’t hesitate to contact me, privately. Thanks!**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Masen Family Vacay**

_Day One: A Day at the Pool_

I don’t know what crack I was smoking when we decided to take our three four-year old children to Disney. It’s mass chaos. After they woke up from their nap, David wanted to go to Animal Kingdom, Lizzie wanted to go to Magic Kingdom and Marie wanted to go to the pool. Edward and I desperately wanted a nap since we spent the time while they were asleep unpacking.

It was too late in the day to go to a park, so we lathered up our children with gobs of sun block  and headed down to the pool. Marie was slightly freaking out at the sheer amount of people at the pool. She was clinging to Edward like he was the last person on the planet. I balanced Lizzie and David between me with our pool bag.

“Momma, where are we going to tomorrow?” Lizzie asked as I took of her pink color blocked jumper. “Can we see Cinderella’s castle?”

“Well, good question, Lizziebear,” I said as I sat down, pulling her hair back away from her face. “We need to decide where we are going while we’re here.”

“Also, don’t forget, tomorrow morning, Mommy’s going to the spa while we make gingerbread houses,” Edward said as he wiped down David who had globs of sun block on his belly. “After that, what do you want to do?”

“How about we go to Cinderella’s castle,” Lizzie suggested. “I want to see her castle and have tea with her.”

“How about you, David?” Edward asked as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“SIMBA!” David roared.

Marie cowered and nuzzled into my arms, glaring at her brother.

“One vote for Animal Kingdom,” I chuckled. “What about you, little one?”

“Cinderella?” she asked, toying with my hair. “Pease?”

“Okay, we’re going to Magic Kingdom tomorrow and how about we do Animal Kingdom the next day?” I said as I smiled softly at David.

“Okay. As long as we’re not doing girly things at Magic Kingdom, I’m cool,” David said with a smug look on his face.

“You’re cool? Where did you hear that?” Edward snorted.

“EJ. We’re cool like that,” David said as he flipped his wrist, smiling slyly. “Can we go in the pool now?”

“Oh, my son,” Edward chuckled. He scooped up David and carried him by his legs until they reached the edge of the pool. Edward dangled David by his feet over the water as he squealed happily. Flipping David up, Edward slid into the water with David on his back, who shrieked at the cold water.

“Momma?” Lizzie squeaked.

“Go on. Just make sure you stay with Daddy. Marie and I will be there in a little bit, okay?” I said. She nodded and scampered to the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water. “How are you doing, little one?”

“Tons of people,” she said warily.

“I know, baby. But, Momma will keep you safe. Daddy, too,” I crooned. “Remember when we were in Seattle? Did you like that pool?”

“Yeah,” she said, giving me a secret smile. “But it was quieter…”

“That’s because it was inside and much smaller,” I said as I picked her up. “But it’s the same, sweetie. The water won’t hurt you. And I’ll hold you tight.” She bit her lip and nodded. “Now, Momma’s clumsy and I’m going to put you next t Lizzie. Don’t move until I get you, Re Re.”

“Kay. Love you, Momma,” she said as she tugged on my ear.

“Love you, too, little one,” I said as I put her down on the edge of the pool. Using the ladder, I got into the water. _Holy crap, it’s freaking cold!_ My skin erupted in goose flesh and my shoulders hunched as I got used to the water.

“Cold, beautiful girl?” Edward asked, winking at me.

“Shut it,” I chattered out. “How are you not fr-freezing? You’re shirtless.”

“Oh, I’m cold. I just display it differently,” Edward snickered, dropping his gaze to my very erect nipples. “I’m experiencing shrinkage…”

“Oh, poor baby,” I giggled as I reached my girls. “Who wants to go first?”

“Lizzie can, Momma,” Marie said as she dangled her feet in the water.

Lizzie reached for me and squealed. I gathered her in my arms and enjoyed the extra warmth my oldest daughter provided. Going swimming the day after Christmas is not something I would have pictured myself doing, but if it made my children happy, then so be it. We played in the pool for a few hours. And despite my initial reaction to the cold, it was actually pretty comfortable. We eventually moved the kids to the edge of the pool where there were stairs so all of them could play in the water at the same time. Lizzie and David made friends with a few older kids while Marie hung close to me. Edward and a few of the other dads played with the kids while I gave Marie a hysterical play by play of what was happening. She even piped in with a few ideas as she swam around my legs.

When Edward started yawning, I took that as a cue to start packing up. Edward saw me gather the towels and he smiled widely. He was exhausted and honestly so was I. All of that late night smexing made for a tired Bella and Edward. We dried off our children and sat around in the sun to warm up before heading back to our room.

The sun and water had worn us all out. Edward made the executive decision to order room service. We changed into our pajamas and watched some television while we waited for the food to arrive. Once it did, we hungrily stuffed our faces. David crashed mid-bite of his chicken tenders and his sisters barely finished their buttered noodles. Chuckling quietly, Edward scooped them all up and carried them into their bedroom. He tucked Lizzie and Marie in one bed and David in the other. Propping the door open, he shut off the light and we finished our dinner of hamburgers and fries.

Edward and I stayed up for another hour or so, checking on the kids before we decided to head to sleep ourselves. The front desk called up to remind us that I had a spa appointment at nine and while I was doing that, Edward was taking the kids to make their own gingerbread houses. Edward thanked the concierge and we crawled between the sheets. With a few chaste kisses and some mild groping, we fell asleep quickly, dreaming of a squeaky voiced mouse and his sidekicks.

xx TNC xx

_Day Two: Relaxin at the Spa, Gingerbread and Cinderella’s Castle_

“Momma, wake up.” I felt a soft poke to my forehead. “Momma!”

“Which offspring is poking me?” I grumbled, opening my eyes. Standing in front of me was David, grinning crookedly, looking so much like his father. “Yes, David?”

“Did you know that there’s a place in the Magic Kingdom called Tomorrowland? Can we go there?”

“Sure, David,” I said as I rubbed my face. “Where did you hear that?”

“On the television. Lizzie turned it on when we woke up and we’ve been watching all about Disney all morning,” he giggled. “You and Daddy were snoring.”

“We don’t snore, David Anthony,” Edward said from underneath his mound of pillows. “That would be you, goofy boy.”

“Nuh uh,” David countered.

“David, you do snore,” Marie chirped from the doorway. “And you toot, too. It smelly in the bedroom, Momma.”

Edward snorted out a laugh and looked at our youngest child. His green eyes were dancing as he watched her. Marie was giggling quietly, hiding behind her hand. David turned bright pink and stomped past his sister. “I sorry, David,” Marie said as she ran past him. I heard a thud and David yelling, “Get off me, Marie! Stop tickling me!”

“Oh lord,” Edward snickered as he hopped out of bed, pulling on his sleep pants. He jogged into the main room and plucked Marie off David. Lizzie was in stitches on the couch as she watched the two of them. I rolled my eyes and got up, heading to the bathroom. I quickly peed and brushed my teeth. I dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward’s t-shirts before I headed out into the main room. Edward was currently covered with our children as they watched some goofy show on the television. His eyes were bugged out and he was shifting uncomfortably.

“You okay there, Dr. Masen?”

“I gotta pee and these three won’t let me up,” Edward grumbled. “Come on. Daddy is dying here.”

“Guys, let him up. I’m certain you don’t want a puddle in our lovely hotel room,” I giggled. Marie and Lizzie bounced away while David looked at Edward like that would be incredibly cool. “God, no. David, don’t even think about it.”

“Fine, Momma,” he sighed. He got up off Edward’s lap who sprinted past me into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and Edward’s heavy sigh filled our ears. “Guess he really had to go. It wouldn’t be cool if Daddy had to wear diapers.”

“David, I love you but you are so random,” I laughed. Edward came out and had a relieved grin on his face. “Better?”

“Much,” he smirked. “You better get going. Your appointment is in ten minutes.”

“What am I getting, hubby o’ mine?” I asked.

“Massage, manicure, pedicure, and a full body wax,” he said, waggling his brows.

“Not like we can enjoy the last one, Dr. Masen,” I said as I picked up my purse. “At least not until after we get back to Sherryville.”

“Damn it,” Edward grumbled.

“Swear jar!” Lizzie said as she pointed to Edward.

“There’s no jar here, Lizziebear,” Edward said as he snapped his fingers, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “It’s at home.”

“Keep track on a piece of paper,” Marie suggested, handing me a pad of a paper and a pen. “Write it, Momma. Daddy owes one dollar.”

I smiled at her and wrote down _Daddy = $1 in swear jar_. “Is that right, Marie?”

She looked at it and nodded. “What’s that s-thing in front of the one?” she asked.

“That’s the dollar sign. So, he has to pay with money and not his shoes or kisses,” I said.

“Not kisses. Kisses can’t buy things. They’re only good from Mommy and Daddy,” Marie said sagely, playing with the hem of my shirt. “But, I like kisses. Do you like kisses, Momma?”

“I love kisses. Can I have one from you?” I asked. Marie nodded and kissed my cheek.

“Can I give you a kiss, Momma?” David asked as he bounced over to me.

“Do you have to ask?” I laughed. David beamed and blew a raspberry into my cheek, laughing hysterically. Lizzie rolled her eyes and crawled into my lap, kissing my neck. “I love you, my babies.”

“We love you, too, Momma,” they all answered.

“God, that’s so adorable,” Edward said. “But, I’m feeling left out. Can Daddy get kisses?”

“No,” Lizzie giggled.

Edward’s jaw dropped and he scowled as he sat down on the couch. “Meanies.”

“Go get him,” I whispered as I pushed all of our children towards Edward. The pounced on him and his face was covered with kisses, raspberries and proclamations of their love. I swiped the key, my wallet and ducked out of the room, letting Edward enjoy his time with his children. I rode down to the spa and spent two hours getting pampered, poked and ugh, waxed. When I had finished, I went up to the room and changed into my clothes for our trip to the Magic Kingdom.

I was putting my sunscreen on when I heard the unmistakable voices of my children and Edward. They were totally hopped up on sugar. Lizzie was talking a mile a minute and David was galloping. Loudly. I felt sorry for the people who were below us with his galumphing down the hall. I walked to the door and opened it up for my family. Edward already looked like he was done. His green eyes were glazed over. “Everything okay?”

“Fabulous,” Edward said dryly as he handed me Marie. She was sniffling and her eyes were red. “She had a melt down because there weren’t any purple gum drops and I had to step out with her to calm her down. Thankfully, the couple we met yesterday at the pool, Matt and Carolyn, were there with their kids and said that they’d keep on an eye on David and Lizzie while I calmed down Marie.”

“Edward, you could have called me at the spa. I would have come,” I chided.

“No, I hummed to her quietly and she calmed down pretty quickly,” Edward said. “She didn’t get a chance to make a gingerbread house, but…”

“But, what?”

“There were other parents who were gawking and staring at her like she was a freak,” Edward spat, his pale skin turning an angry red. “Like it was my fault that she had a tantrum. I wanted to punch this one asshole’s face for glaring at me. I said  a few words, spitting out that she was autistic and she doesn’t handle change well. He got all high and mighty saying that if I had raised her correctly she wouldn’t have those types of outbursts. Management stepped in at that point and asked him to leave with his family, suggesting that they come down at a different time.

“Once he and his perfect little children left, Matt and Carolyn apologized and said that they understood. Matt’s sister has a little boy who is autistic but is not as high functioning as Marie. He’s thirteen and cannot speak. He can only communicate through pictures and pointing,” Edward said as he caressed Marie’s cheek. “But, I was never so mad as I was when that ignorant…”

“Baby,” I sighed, looking at my aggravated husband. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, beautiful girl,” he sighed as he kissed Marie’s forehead, then mine. “Let’s go out and have fun in the Magic Kingdom, okay? Ignore the asshole who thinks his shit don’t stink.”

“Swear jar, Daddy,” Marie murmured, looking at Edward.  “Three dollars.”

“You got it, princess,” he said as he kissed her cheek soundly, adding the tally for three dollars once we got home. “We need to swing by the concierge before we go so I can directions to the parks.”

“We can take the monorail,” I suggested.

“What if something happens and we need to leave?” Edward asked, his green eyes growing panicked. Obviously the tantrum that Marie had freaked him out.

“Edward, we’ll be fine,” I said as I put my arm on his bicep. “Let’s get these guys lathered up with sunscreen and we’ll head out. You’ve got our tickets?”

“Yeah. Thank goodness we got the flex pass,” he chuckled. “You handle the girls while I attack our squirrely boy?”

“Go for it, Dr. Masen,” I giggled as I walked into the kids’ bedroom. We coated our children with sunscreen and I tossed the tube into my massive purse. “You ready, kiddos?”

“YEAH!” they all shrieked. Edward plugged his ears as I just laughed. Taking the hands of our kids, we headed down to the lobby. Outside, there was a bus that did a circuit to all of the parks and stopped at one of the monorail stations. It was free to all patrons of the hotel so we clambered on. As we rode the bus, Edward pointed out certain things that were very much ‘Disney.’ He explained that when he was a kid, his parents brought him here when he was nine. However, the only parks that were open at that point in time were the Magic Kingdom and Epcot. Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios hadn’t been built yet. It was the following summer that Hollywood Studios opened and my husband had yet to see it.

David asked if I had ever gone to Disney World. I explained to him that I was a West Coast girl and went to Disney Land. This was my first trip to Disney World. Marie asked what the difference was and I just answered with the location. However, based off the websites I’d seen, Disney World had a lot more to offer with Epcot, Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios. In addition to those, there were Universal Studios nearby which catered more for the comic book fan. Edward would have enjoyed that a lot more, but this wasn’t about him or me; it was about our children. And they know Disney.

We were dropped off at the monorail station and climbed up to the platform. Marie was slightly freaking out but Edward held her close as we got on the train. I snapped pictures with my camera of my family in the empty train car. It was nearly noon and we had missed the crowds to enter the parks. When we reached the Magic Kingdom, we got off the train and walked to the entrance. However, the first thing we saw was Mickey and Minnie wearing some Christmas clothing. Lizzie bounced on her toes when she saw the humongous mice. David was smiling while Marie was eyeing the mice warily. A kindly park worker offered to take a picture of us with Mickey and Minnie.

After our picture with Mickey and Minnie, we headed inside of the park and the kids were bombarded with sights, sounds and smells of the Magic Kingdom. Marie and Lizzie immediately wanted to go to Cinderella’s castle, but we had arranged for a tea party with Cinderella, Bella and Snow White at four in the afternoon. David wanted to go to Tomorrowland and much to the girls’ chagrin, that’s where we started off at.

We rode several rides that were geared for younger children. David saw the line for Space Mountain and begged to go on it. However, he was too short. He pouted until he saw Buzz Lightyear. After Tomorrowland, we went to get something to eat. The kids had just had gingerbread for breakfast and their sugar high was waning. Well, two out of the three had gingerbread. Marie had a protein bar from my purse.

After our lunch, we noticed that people were lining up along the main street. As it turned out, there was a holiday themed parade that was going to be marching through the park. Sitting on the curbs, we waited patiently until we heard the music begin to pipe through speakers around the park. Brightly colored floats and Disney characters danced and sang for the parade. Marie watched with rapt attention at all of the dancers, waving her hands like a conductor. David was dancing with the music while Lizzie was acting a bit grumpy and was sidled to my hip.

The parade ended and we had gotten our second wind. Plus, it was time for the tea party with Cinderella, Bella and Snow White. We walked to the castle together as a family. However, once we got there, Edward took David to another part of the park so he wouldn’t have to endure the tea party. I went in with my girls and we enjoyed lemonade, tea, cookies and lots of pictures. Before we left, both of my daughters were allowed to choose a toy to commemorate the occasion. Lizzie picked out a Little Mermaid doll while Marie chose Belle.

_We’re done with our tea party, Dr. McFuckme – Bella_

_David and I are in line for ‘It’s a Small World.’ SHOOT. ME. NOW. Your son loves the song and BEGGED to go on the damn ride. I think I need a blowjob tonight to get that horrific song out of my head – Dr. McFuckme_

_“It’s a small world after all…” – Bella_

_Evil, woman. EVIL! – Edward_

_It could be worse. It could be the damn Barney song. Remember that? – Bella_

_Good point. We’re getting on the ride. Say a prayer that I don’t decapitate one of the animatronics children. Meet us outside of the ride? – Edward_

_Will do. Love you! – Bella_

_Love you more – Edward_

“At least WE don’t have to hear that song,” I giggled. I waved at the Disney princesses and they laughed as I took my girls, walking toward the ride for It’s a Small World. We got there and Edward was walking out of the ride with David on his shoulders, who was smiling widely. Edward’s smile was quite forced. “How was the ride, Edward?”

“It was FABULOUS!” he said, giving me a cheesy grin. The sun had dipped below the horizon and it had gotten colder. I pulled out sweaters for the girls and a hooded sweatshirt for David. Edward said that he was fine and I used his hoodie to wrap around my body. We ate a quick dinner before the electric parade scheduled at seven, plus rode a few more rides.

The parade was over and our children were plum tuckered out. Edward carried Marie and Lizzie while I balanced David. As we waited for the monorail, Edward looked at me. “We’re so taking the car tomorrow.”

“I agree.”

_Day Three: In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle, the Lion Sleeps Tonight…_

The next day, all of our children slept late, exhausted from the night before. Edward and I got some adult time in our room before we had to head off to Animal Kingdom. Edward go this blowjob and he played with my freshly waxed nether regions with his fingers. Shortly after our bedroom time, Edward ordered some room service while I showered. It was cloudy today and somewhat cooler than the day before.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and padded out into the living room. The kids were all still half asleep on the couch while Edward was watching some television. “If you want to shower, Edward,” I said, “I’ll get the food, okay?”

“Thanks, beautiful girl,” he said as he walked to the bathroom to quickly hose off. Almost as he was in the bathroom, a knock resonated on the door. I opened it up and an older gentleman came inside with a rolling cart filled with various breakfast foods. I handed him a twenty dollar tip and he nodded as he scuttled out our room. I busied myself with making the dishes for my still exhausted children.

“Lazy bums! Wake up!” I laughed. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Too tired, Momma,” David grumbled as he buried his face in the couch.

“Too tired for bacon, pancakes and apple juice?” I asked, waving the plate toward David. He rolled over and grinned crookedly. _God, he really is his father’s son. Thinks with his stomach._ David got up and plopped down at the table, stuffing two strips of bacon into his mouth. “Come on, girls.”

“Do we have waffles?” Marie asked.

“I have one waffle with your name on it, Marie Esme Masen,” I said as I placed her plate next to David’s. She smiled and skipped to her spot while Lizzie dragged her body to the table, looking up at me with sad eyes. “What’s wrong, Elizabeth?”

“Nothing, Momma,” she said, stifling a yawn. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“Guess what, Momma?” David asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

“What?”

“We’re going to see Simba today!” he yelled, holding his hands above his head. “RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!”

“Oh! What is that?” Edward asked as he clutched his chest.

“THE KING OF PRIDE ROCK!” David bellowed as he jumped on his chair into Edward’s arms. Edward caught our son and flipped him so he was dangling from Edward’s arms. “Daddy!”

“For a king, you’re awfully smelly,” Edward said as he poked David’s belly.

“Does his majesty need a bath?” I asked as I nibbled on my own breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

Edward sniffed his armpit and wrinkled his nose. “Possibly,” he snorted. “You want to smell?”

“Not particularly,” I said dryly. “What time do we need to be on the road?”

“Soon. This park closes at sundown,” Edward explained. “I guess you got lucky, King David. Bath time will be after our trip to the Animal Kingdom.”

“WOO HOO!” he yelled as he wiggled in Edward’s arms. “Can I pick out my own clothes?”

“Go ahead, bud,” Edward said as he put him down. David took off into the bedroom. Marie looked at me expectantly and I gave her a brief nod. She tugged on her ear as she dashed into the bedroom as well. Lizzie put down her fork and followed her siblings at a more sedate pace. “What’s up with Lizzie?”

“She said she was tired,” I said. “Do you think she’s getting sick?”

“Elizabeth,” Edward called.

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied as she pulled on her t-shirt, padding into the living room.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” he asked, pulling her into his lap. “Do you not feel good?”

“My throat hurts but I’m fine, Daddy. We screamed a lot yesterday,” she said as she leaned against his chest. Edward flipped into doctor mode and felt her forehead and gently checked her throat for swollen glands.

“You’re a little warm,” he said. “Do you not want to go to the park today?”

“No, I do, Daddy,” she said as she nuzzled his chest. “Please?”

“Okay,” Edward sighed. “But, if you are feeling crummy, we’re leaving. And if you have a fever, Momma or Daddy will stay with you while your siblings go to Epcot, okay?”

She nodded, kissing his cheek. Lizzie went back into the bedroom and finished getting dressed.

“Do you need to pick up provisions?” I asked.

“I’m guessing yes. Plus, I think Lizzie needs to sleep with us to avoid the spreading of the funk to her siblings,” Edward sighed. “She probably just has a cold, but still…”

“It sucks being sick on vacation,” I grumbled. “Poor baby.”

Our children ambled out of their bedroom and were actually dressed pretty well. The only thing that I added was a sweater to Lizzie who was shivering slightly in the air conditioned room. Edward picked her up and we headed downstairs to the lobby. Edward gave the valet the ticket for our Tahoe and we waited for the truck to show up. We buckled the kids into the car seats and Edward got directions from the valet. Soon, we were on our way.

We listened to Radio Disney while we drove and ironically enough they were playing the soundtrack for _The Lion King_ on the radio station. As a family, we sang along with the lyrics until we reached Animal Kingdom. There was a line to get in but we got through it pretty quickly. Once we got inside, David wanted to go on the Kilimanjaro Expedition Safari. He wanted to see Simba right away. We walked to the attraction and thankfully, there wasn’t a long line to get onto it.

A half hour after we got into line, we were ushered onto a large open-air bus and we were given the chance to see African animals as they roamed on a 100-acre savanna area of the park. The bus ride was bumpy as we traveled over bridges, hills and rivers. Edward snapped pictures as David pointed out different animals. However, when he saw the lion, he squealed excitedly, hopping to his knees. His excitement was infectious as we rode past the lions. The ride ended shortly after seeing the lions. David wanted to stay on the ride all day, but Edward insisted we go elsewhere. I suggested that we go see the Festival of the Lion King which was in Camp Minnie-Mickey. David grumbled but the girls were excited to see the half-hour long production that was starting as we were exiting the safari expedition.

The girls were enthralled with the majesty of the stage production. Lizzie, even in her cold-induced haze, was in awe of what she saw. Marie thought it was pretty but honestly, had a hard time understanding humans playing the parts of animals. When it was on the television screen, it was easier to believe. On stage, in her mind, not so much.

We headed to get something eat after the musical and asked what they wanted to do next. David, Lizzie and Marie huddled together and conversed about what was next on our agenda. Edward and I shared some French fries until they all popped up. “There’s a dinosaur thing we want to go on next,” Lizzie said. Her little voice sounded scratchy and her cheeks were flushed.

“Come here, Lizziebear,” Edward said. She frowned and climbed into his lap. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers. “Elizabeth, you’re running a fever.”

“Daddy,” she whined. “Can we go to the dinosaur thing and then go back to the hotel?”

He pursed his lips and stared at his oldest daughter. Then, she broke out the big guns: the pout. Edward sighed and ruffled her hair. “Fine. But after that, we’re going back to the hotel and you’re going to bed, Elizabeth Tanya Masen. You hear me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said with a smug grin.

We grabbed our garbage and walked to the Dinosaur ride. The kids had barely reached the height requirement. However, they were adamant about going. So, Edward sat on one end of the ride while I sat on the other, our triplets seated in between us. I had Marie next to me while Lizzie was next to Edward. David, our wild child, was in the middle, bouncing with excitement. “Tigger! Stop bouncing,” Edward teased as the lap bars lowered across our thighs.

“Sorry, Daddy,” David snickered.

Edward reached across and ruffled David’s hair as the ride rumbled to its start. I, honestly, was freaking out by the ride. I had an irrational fear of dinosaurs. Yes, they have been dead for millions of years but they were big, loud and scary. I was prepared for nightmares from my offspring. Yep, definitely nightmares and no sleep for Edward and I. The ride was what I expected. The kids were spooked and I was honestly freaking out myself. Yes, they were animatronic dinosaurs but it was really fucking realistic looking.

We left the park after the dinosaur ride, stopping at a gift shop on the way out. David picked up a Simba stuffed lion, Lizzie got a ‘Nemo’ fish and Marie chose a Rafiki baboon, claiming that she loved his face. Edward carried Lizzie out to the car while I held Marie and David’s hands. The drive home was quiet as Lizzie was sleeping in her car seat. Marie was playing with her new toy while David was watching the scenery pass him by.

When we got back to the hotel, Edward said that he was going to run to a local pharmacy to pick up necessities for Lizzie and her cold. I nodded and headed up to our room. I set up David and Marie in the living room and guided Lizzie into the bathroom. I took off her clothes and ran a warm bath. She was shivering and definitely running a fever. “My throat hurts, Momma,” she whimpered.

“Daddy’s getting you some medicine, sweet girl,” I said as I put her in the tub. I gently scrubbed her skin as she whimpered at the feeling of the water on her overheated flesh. I calmed her as best as I could and dressed her warm pajamas. When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was back with a small hospital on our table.

“Hop up, Miss Masen,” Edward said as he was warming up his stethoscope. I picked her up and put on the table. Edward put the stethoscope to her chest and listened intently. His brow furrowed and he looked at me. My eyebrows quirked up. He took off his stethoscope and grabbed a thermometer. He stuck in her ear and within a few moments, it beeped with the result. “102.4. Open up and say ‘ah.’”

Lizzie complied and Edward looked down her throat, grimacing slightly. “Oh, baby girl,” he frowned. “I’ve got to do a strep test.”

“Let me guess, you had one in your carry on,” I teased.

“No. In my toiletry bag,” Edward quipped. “It’s a rapid strip test. But, I’m almost a hundred percent certain that she has strep.” Edward grabbed the cotton swab and took a sample from Lizzie’s throat. She groaned and then coughed loudly. He prepared the rapid strep test and bit his lip as it ‘stewed.’ “Do either one of you feel sick?”

David shook his head no but Marie ducked her head. “Marie, come here, little one,” I said. She padded over to me and climbed into my lap. “Do you feel icky?”

“A little,” she replied, looking up at me. “My head hurts and throat is scratchy.”

Edward pursed his lips and took Marie’s temperature. “100.7,” he sighed. “Damn it.” Marie glowered at him. “I know, another buck, kiddo.”

“Do you have antibiotics?” I asked. “We can have them examined by the hotel doctor…”

“I have amoxicillin,” Edward sighed. “But, I don’t have the prescription strength cough medicine.”

“We’ll just have to deal with over the counter stuff,” I shrugged. “Robitussin ain’t so bad. I survived with it before I married you, Dr. Masen.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t marry me because of my hook up to prescription meds, Bella,” Edward deadpanned. I winked at him as I held Marie closer to me. “Okay, looks like tomorrow, we’re spending the day here in our hotel room.”

“No fair!” David griped. “I’m not sick! Why can’t I go with one of you?”

“David Anthony Masen, your sisters are sick. I know that you’re upset but we need to get them healthy. We’re leaving in three days. If they get on a plane with an active strain of strep, they will infect the entire plane,” Edward said sternly. “If they feel better the day after tomorrow, perhaps I’ll take you to Epcot. For now, we need to focus on them. Capische?”

“Yeah, yeah,” David grumbled.

“David, go in the bedroom and sit on your bed. Ten minutes time out,” I spat.

“But Mom!” he whined.

“Twenty minutes!”

His eyes filled with tears and he stomped to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. As soon as it was closed, he let out a guttural cry and proceeded to kick the door. Edward narrowed his eyes and got up, opening the door. His voice was calm and controlled but he was pissed. “David Anthony Masen, you will sit on this bed and not have a temper tantrum. You know how to behave and this is not it. Do not move from the bed until I come get you.”

“I need to go potty,” he grumbled.

“Go and then you have a half hour to think about your behavior, young man,” Edward said sternly. David walked to the bathroom, peed and then climbed onto the bed. He crossed his arms and pouted. “I’ll come get you, David. Not one sound from you. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Edward, the strep test thing is done,” I said. He sighed and looked at it. Rubbing his hands over his face he stared at Lizzie who was whimpering quietly and Marie who was clinging to me pathetically. “Strep?”

“Yep.” He whirled into action and began mixing the amoxicillin for Lizzie and presumably for Marie as well. I picked up Marie and carried her into the bathroom, giving her a bath. She was in a daze while I washed her. Dressing her in warm pajamas, I brought her back out into the living room and put her on the couch next to her sister. Edward gave Marie her medicine and covered her with a blanket. The girls quickly conked out and Edward finally relaxed.

After a half hour, Edward checked on David who was now sleeping in his bedroom. Edward felt his forehead and sure enough, he was running a fever. Edward gave a sleepy David a bath and gave him the antibiotics as well. Tomorrow would be spent in the room, on the mend.

_Day Four: Masen Children’s Ward for Sick Children_

Yeah, three sick kiddos on vacation. Sucks. Let me tell you. Edward was ready to fly us all home with all of the griping, complaining and moaning. Not to mention the overwhelming smell of Vicks Vapo-Rub was nauseating. Blech. I seriously pray that we never have to endure this again.

_Day Five: On the Mend_

The fevers had broken and the kids were feeling much better. Plus with the antibiotics, they weren’t contagious anymore. Unfortunately, Edward and I were feeling run down since we were in the room with them while they were sick. Edward handed me a Z-pack  to take as a precaution. He did the same. However, as we felt worse, the kids felt better.

And they were demanding to go to Epcot tomorrow.

Thank goodness it’s our last day in Disney. I love this place. Don’t get me wrong, but getting sick with three children is not something I would ever, EVER want to repeat.

Ever!

_Day Six: Passport to the World_

“Momma, is it true that there are countries in Epcot?” Lizzie asked with her hoarse voice.

“Not the whole country,” I snickered. “There are small representations of the countries in the park.”

“Which ones, Momma?” Marie asked.

“Um, Mexico, Morocco, Canada, Italy, Germany, Japan, China…what else, Edward?” I asked.

“You got most of ‘em, beautiful girl. You only missed Norway, United States and the United Kingdom,” Edward replied. His green eyes were tired and his posture was not its usual height. Hell, I knew that I was exhausted too. But this was our last day in Florida and we were going to have a good time.

It was roughly one in the afternoon. We were spending New Year’s Eve at Epcot. In theory, we wanted to ring in the new year at the park, but we didn’t hold our breath since the kids were on the mend and we were honestly exhausted. It was chilly outside today so we dressed in layers, wearing jeans, sweaters and comfy shoes. David was the only stubborn one who wouldn’t wear a jacket. However, I kept a jacket in my purse for him when he started bitching.

Edward got the car from the valet and we drove to Epcot Center. As we walked up to the entrance of the park, David was singing ‘It’s a Small World.’ I loved my son, but I was ready to put my head in the oven as he kept repeating the most annoying song on the planet. What’s worse is that he got Lizzie and Marie to join in. Edward looked at me with wide eyes and held his fingers up to his head, pretending to shoot himself in the temple.

“David! Enough with the small world song,” I laughed.

“I like it,” he whined.

“Me too,” Lizzie said, glowering at me.

“Well, it’s great. The first hundred times you’ve sung it. We’ve past the point of no return and Daddy and I need a break from the small world song,” I said, smiling sweetly.

“How about this, we go on Spaceship Earth to get the small world song out of our heads, yeah?” Edward suggested. The kids squealed, as best they could with their tired voices, and took off toward the massive dome at the entrance of the park. We waited in line and rode the ride as it documented the history of humans from the dawn of recorded time to the current cyber age. The kids were silent as we rode the ride, entranced by the lights, sounds and history of our planet.

After we got off the ride, we walked to Innoventions which was like a drug for Edward and David, who were science geeks. We spent nearly two hours there, exploring the different exhibits and hands-on activities. Even the girls were intrigued by the different exhibits, despite their initial grumblings about going into Innoventions. When we left, Edward and David had several new ‘toys’ to play with along with other goodies from the gift shop.

The next stop on our journey in Epcot was to start traveling the world. We walked to the rear of the park to visit all of the different world pavilions. At the first stop, the American Adventure, we picked up three passports for the kids. At each pavilion, they’d get their passport stamped as they traveled the world. The park worker was very helpful and grinned widely when she stamped on their first page of their books. In addition to the stamps, there were places for them to write their memories and experiences, which Edward and I hoped they would do tomorrow on the plane with our help.

We traveled from pavilion to pavilion, riding on the attractions that were geared for our children. Their passports were being filled up. We decided to eat dinner at the Mexican Pavilion as the kids were begging for tacos. We finished our meals and continued our trek in the world pavilions. When we finished and their passports were filled up, we asked which place was their favorite. David said America. He thought it was cool with all of the singing in the replica of a colonial mansion. Lizzie loved France and wanted to go to see the Eiffel Tower. Marie smiled softly and said Japan because the buildings were pretty.

By the time we finished the world pavilions, everyone was exhausted. Thankfully, Epcot was doing two showings of their New Year’s Eve celebration. As we were getting ready to leave at nine, the first showing was starting. We stayed and watched the laser light show on the dome and listened to the music. At the end, the fireworks shot off and the sky glittered with a million facets of light. Marie was in Edward’s arms, covering her ears while David and Lizzie were curled to my side while we watched the finale.

We left the park with half asleep children. Heaving them into the car, their quiet snores filled the cabin. After the short drive back to the hotel, Edward balanced Lizzie and David while I carried up Marie to our room. We put them in pajamas and went to pack our belongings since we were flying home tomorrow. The sounds of fireworks startled me and Edward looked at the clock.

“Happy New Year, Mrs. Masen,” he cooed, pulling me into his arms. “It’s going to be a great one.”

“You, too, Dr. Masen,” I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his soft lips. “I love you, baby. We survived the happiest place on earth.”

“Not without our drama,” he snickered. “I feel like ass.”

“Hmmm, me too. When do you go back to work, Chief?”

“Day after tomorrow,” he sighed. “No rest for the weary. I’ve got a meeting with the board of directors about my proposals for upgrading the ER, expanding the children’s wing and making Craven a teaching hospital. Then, I have another meeting with the financial team regarding some spending issues. Finally, I’m having my first department head meeting to assess where they are with their departments. Good times!”

“You’ll do awesome, Edward. They wouldn’t have chosen you if they didn’t think you could  handle it,” I said as I kissed his nose. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I bushed and I want to cuddle with my hubby on New Years. We have to be up early tomorrow to catch our flight.”

“You just want to cuddle?” he asked, waggling his brows.

“What do you think?”

Edward picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and suffice it to say, we didn’t cuddle. We canoodled. Eh, who am I kidding, we had sex. Made love. And we loved every minute of it.

_Day Seven: Home Sweet Home_

The next day, we woke up our children and we piled them into their winter clothes. Carlisle had called earlier in the morning saying that it was colder than a witch’s tit up in Sherryville. Edward checked out of the hotel as he sneezed loudly. His ‘ass-like’ feeling had erupted into a nasty cold and he was quite miserable. His green eyes were dull and his nose was already very red from all of the nose-blowing he had to do. I felt bad for him, asking if our time last night had anything to do with it. He said no and that this would have happened regardless of our time making love.

Once we were checked out, we headed down to the Tahoe and drove to the Orlando airport. We checked into our flight and got through security relatively easily. Sitting down at the gate, Edward went to go take some medication and get us something to eat. I sent a text to Carlisle saying that our flight was on time and that we were excited to come home. He explained that he was excited to have his grandbabies back, ready to be a stay at home grandpa.

We boarded the plane and shortly afterward, we were heading home to Sherryville. The kids were snoozing against us, as was Edward. I just sat and watched my family as they slept on the flight. It was chaotic but fun. I’d definitely want to do it again, but when they were older and definitely not during the winter. Though, it did make for emptier parks and quicker wait times on the rides.

Three hours later, the plane landed and we wearily walked to the baggage claim. Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the exit of the baggage claim. The kids ran off and were eagerly hugged by their grandparents. Then, Edward and Carlisle grabbed the suitcases. Together, we walked to my Audi and Carlisle drove us home. Once we got there, Carlisle and Esme said that they’d watch the children, cook dinner and opened up the house while we took a nap. Normally, we would have thanked them but sent them on their merry way, but we were drained and a nap sounded heavenly.

We walked upstairs and flopped onto the bed, still dressed in our clothes. Edward gathered me in his arms and in his sniffly, illness-deepened voice, said, “It’s good to be home.”

**A/N: And there you have it. The trip to Disney World. I hope I did it some justice. Anyhow, lots of teaser pictures on my blog for this one. I had a good time finding pics of Disney attractions and reading up on Disney World. I went to Magic Kingdom in college but prior to that, I had gone to Disney World when I was in 5 th grade with my parents. My favorite park was Epcot. LOVED it! Anyhow, up next will be the reintroduction of Renee. She couldn’t stay away long. Her views on children are a bit warped and twisted, just warning you. So, some drama with her. Also, we also have the Masen’s weekend trip to New York City to see _Romeo and Juliet_ (can we say lemons?) and Dr. Gerandy, the doc who was overlooked for the chief position, he’ll be making a comeback, too. Leave me some! **

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**You still with me? I know I’ve been slacking on this one. Part of it is honestly, I don’t know where I’m going with this. I know that Renee will be the bad guy but yeah. Secondly, is that some people have  been ‘rude’ about my portrayal of Marie. I’m not a parent. I’m a teacher and I’ve dealt with children with Autism. But not on a daily, living situation. All of my research has been done online and from the help and guidance from my patient readers (you know who you are and I appreciate your guidance!). I’m hoping to keep up the story of Edward, Bella and their crazy brood, but please be patient with their growth. If there’s something wrong, please don’t hesitate to contact me, privately. Thanks!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Mommy Dearest**

Life slowly returned to normal after our trip to Disney World. Edward dove headlong into his new position as the chief of staff. His first decision was hiring a new head of emergency medicine. He ruffled a few feathers when he announced two heads, Dr. Shapiro and Ren. They would share the role and work together to run the ER. Dr. Shapiro was baffled by this but when Edward explained why he decided the way he did, he understood. With Jake’s illnesses, Ren needed to be there for his husband. Dr. Shapiro also had younger children. So, this was the best option for everyone.

The kids prattled on about the trip for weeks. Everywhere we went, they had a story or a comment about Disney World. The most random statement came from David. We were in the checkout lane at the grocery store and he told the older gentleman behind us that he thought that the robots in at Magic Kingdom were secretly zombies. Then, he started singing ‘It’s a Small World.’ I pulled him next to me, smiling sweetly at my cohort in line, uttering my apologies for my random child. He just laughed and smiled, saying that David reminded him of his grandson.

I paid for our groceries and we waved goodbye at our new friend before heading out to the car. Esme was watching the girls while I went grocery shopping with David. I was almost to my car when my cart was stopped by a hand. “Excuse me,” I said as I tried maneuver around my obstruction.

“Is that how you are going to greet your mother?”

“Renee,” I said coldly, looking up at her. Jesus, she looked awful. She had had more plastic surgery and her face didn’t even look real. “It’s freezing and I have got my son with me. Excuse me.” I moved the cart past her and scowled as we continued to our car. Renee teetered behind us in her heels. _Great, she’s following us. Fabulous._ I ignored her and put David in the backseat. Then, I started putting the groceries into the back of my car.

“Isabella, I’m still your mother. You can’t ignore me forever,” she said.

“Uh, yes. I can,” I smirked. “You are a hateful,  vindictive bitch that just wants to get her claws into my husband. Let me tell you something. It ain’t going to happen. So go back to whatever husband you left and leave me and my family alone.”

“You’re the bitch,” Renee snarled. “You won’t even let me see my grandchildren.”

“Please,” I snorted angrily. “Like you care about them. You’re just using my children as a ploy to get to Edward.”

“I’m not,” Renee said petulantly. She took a deep breath and looked at me. “Bella, I know that I was not the best mom.” I arched a brow. “But, I do want to try. I mean, please?”

“Calling me a bitch is not going to get you on my good side, Renee,” I said coolly.

“You called me a bitch first,” she spat spitefully.

“I did, because that’s how you acted for a majority of my life. Despite that, I grew up being relatively normal,” I said, trying to keep my temper in check. “Look, you’re going to have to prove it to me that you want to get to know my kids. But not until I approve of you first. None of this stalking shit, popping up out of nowhere. You need to reliable, Renee.”

“How can I prove that?”

“How about we go out to lunch? But, I’m bringing my mother-in-law. She’ll possibly need to run interference,” I said. “If you show up and we can have a civil conversation, I may consider it. If you flake, then I’ll know that you’re not being sincere and that this is just a way to get closer to my husband.”

“That seems fair,” Renee said skeptically. “When?”

“I’ll have to call you. I’ll need to arrange for a babysitter for my children or it will have to be on a day where Edward isn’t working so he could watch the kids. Give me your phone number and I’ll call you,” I said.

“Fine,” she sighed. “Here’s my number.” She rattled of a New York City number and I quickly programmed it into my phone. However, I wouldn’t be calling her from my regular cell phone. I’ll get a throw away cell so she doesn’t have my number. I don’t trust her.

“Well, I need to head back home. I’ll be in contact, Renee,” I said. I turned and got into the car. David was already buckled in his seat, looking at me with a question on his face.

“Who’s that, Momma?”

“No one you need to worry about, sweetie,” I said as I backed out of the spot. Renee was still standing off to the side, watching as I pulled away.

“She talked to you for a long time and she was kind of mean,” David said quietly as he held his Simba toy from Animal Kingdom.

“She was mean, David,” I sighed. “She’s been mean her whole life. It hasn’t changed. Let’s go home, baby. We have to pick up your sisters before I can make dinner.”

“Kay, Momma,” David said. I navigated my car back to Esme’s and left it running. The girls came sprinting toward me, nearly knocking me over when they hugged me. I asked them to get their coats while I chatted with Esme about my run-in with my mom. I asked if she would be willing to be a mediator for the she-beast and me. She chuckled and agreed, depending on her schedule. With a hug, I left her home and drove us back to our house.

“Okay, munchkins, you each need to take a bag into the kitchen,” I said as I got out of the car. They scrambled and eagerly waited for a bag to carry into the house. David, ever the competitor, said that his bag was the biggest and that he was the strongest. Lizzie scowled at him and said her bag was bigger. Marie just rolled her eyes and padded into the house, ignoring her squabbling siblings. I followed her and closed the garage door, David and Lizzie on my heels. All of the bags were deposited on the counter and David let out Nessie from her crate. They let her out while I put the food away. I chose what I was going to make for dinner and headed outside with my children and the rambunctious ankle biter, erm, dog.

It had been a relatively mild winter and we hadn’t had all that much snow. The kids were bummed because the world around them was sad and brown. Not to mention, muddy as hell, too. I had piles and piles of ruined children’s clothing sitting in garbage bags in the garage. It also didn’t help that David liked to roll around in the mud like a pig in shit. Then, he’d trip one of his sisters and they would get covered. I just gave up on doing laundry and just ended up purchasing new clothes.

I know it’s wasteful, but mud just doesn’t come out of clothes. Besides, my kids are in the middle of growth spurts and I their clothes are getting too small.

“Momma, can we go to Disney World again?” Lizzie asked.

“Maybe some other time, Lizziebear. That was a big trip and well, Momma and Daddy are still recovering,” I snorted.

“Can we go to Disney Land?” Marie asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Not right now,” I chuckled. “The next time we take a trip like that, I think you guys need to be older.”

“When we turn five?” David asked bouncing around me, making Nessie bark madly.

“How about ten…and then, we could ask if EJ and Grace want to come with us along with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jas,” I suggested.

“What about Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmett?” Lizzie suggested. “And baby Evan?”

“We can ask them. In five years,” I laughed. “Okay, Momma’s cold and we’ve got make dinner for Daddy.”

“What’s for dinner?” Marie asked.

“Chicken tenders and carrots for my munchkins. Chicken pot pie for Momma and Daddy,” I said as I herded them into the kitchen. “Wash your hands before you sit down, guys!”

“Kay!” they squealed as they scampered to the bathroom to wash their hands. While they cleaned up, I got my ingredients ready for the chicken pot pie for Edward and me. It was a simple recipe, but time consuming. But, on a dreary February day like this, we needed some comfort food. The kids came back and I put out some workbooks for them to improve their handwriting by tracing letters and numbers. Lizzie and Marie were both right handed, while David wrote with his left. He was struggling though. He tried to hold his pencil like Edward would, but it was clumsy and awkward for him. Edward is thirty-three years older than our babies and he’s mastered writing with his left hand. Our son, had obviously not.

They worked on their ‘homework’ while I sautéed the onions and peppers. I added them to the pie crust and turned to the chicken. Once that was cooked, I put the chicken into the pie crust and covered it with cream of chicken soup. I also added carrots and mushrooms. I covered the pie and put it into the oven, letting it cook for an hour and half. I grabbed some rice, measuring out the desired amount for dinner and setting it aside.

The kids asked me to check over their work and I smiled at how smart my babies were. They each earned kisses before they scrambled off to watch some television. There was some minor drama over what to watch, but they figured it out on their own. I made some vegetables for dinner before starting on the kid’s chicken tenders. Once they were done, I made a salad and checked on the pot pie.

The garage door opened and the kids squealed like banshees. I nearly dropped the damn pie. They sprinted past the kitchen and attacked Edward. “DADDY!”

“Good Lord! Who are all of you and what have you done with my sweet, QUIET children?” he laughed. I turned and looked down the hallway to the garage. Lizzie and Marie were wrapped around his legs and David was bouncing on his toes, holding Edward’s hand. “David, stop pulling. I don’t want to fall on your sisters.”

“We have to show you our homework, Daddy. Momma said we’re geniuses!” Lizzie said.

“How about you all let go and I’ll get there faster,” he chuckled. He was released from his children’s prison and dragged into the kitchen. They were all talking at once. Edward tried to keep up with them but after awhile, he just nodded and smiled. Once the ruckus died down, Edward kissed each of their heads. “Do I have enough time to change out of the monkey suit?”

“I love you in a monkey suit,” I teased. “But yes. We’re just waiting for the rice to cook and the kid’s chicken to finish up.”

“Okay, beautiful girl,” he said as he kissed my lips chastely. “Hmmmm, more.” He swept his tongue inside of my mouth, earning a loud groan from me. “To be continued later, Bella.”

“You better believe it, Edward,” I winked. He swatted my ass and darted upstairs, with Nessie following him. I took out the pie and let it cool while I finished making our dinner. Edward came back down ten minutes later and set the table. We called our children from the family room to join us. The scampering of little feet indicated their arrival and they sat down on their seats. Dinner was a loud affair. The kids were begging Edward to take them back to Disney World. However, the frightened look in his eyes told me that he was nowhere near ready to go back. I calmly reminded them about our compromise and they settled down.

Dinner was finished and Edward washed the dishes while I washed our children. Well, most of our children. David was insistent that Daddy wash him. So, he was watching television until Edward was done with the dishes. Once David was clean, we read them a bedtime story and they promptly conked out. We deposited them into their respective bedrooms and headed downstairs for some adult cuddle time.

Edward shocked me when he poured himself and me a glass of wine. Usually when he had alcohol, it meant he had a bad day at the hospital. “What’s wrong?” I asked as I took my glass of wine.

“Dr. Gerandy, the doctor that was passed over for the chief position, is asking for his job back,” Edward explained as he sipped his wine. “There is some issues going on with him and his family. But, I think there’s something more. He’s tried to apply at other hospitals but they won’t interview him. I’ve had several institutions contacting me about his departure from Craven and I told them that he resigned on his own accord. Something’s fishy about the whole situation. I don’t know what it is but it’s bugging me.”

“Have you talked to his co-workers in the ER?” I asked.

“I was one of those co-workers. Fuck, I was his boss,” Edward replied. “Nothing stuck out at me that anything was wrong. But, I will speak with the staff in the ER. See if they know what’s going on with Gerandy. Now, tell me about you. You’ve got the furrow.”

“What?”

“This thing,” he said as he smoothed the divot between my eyebrows. “You only get that when you’re thinking really hard or if you’re pissed off. Which one is it?”

“Both,” I sighed, cuddling closer to him. “At the store today, I ran into my mom.”

“Please tell me you called the cops,” Edward said flatly.

“I didn’t. She just wanted to ‘talk,’” I said, using air quotes around the word, talk. “I don’t trust her, Edward. But she’s pulling the grandkids card. I told her that I’d meet her for lunch with Esme as a referee but I’d have to get in touch with her. If she shows up for lunch, I would consider her request to spend some time with the kids.”

“I don’t like it,” Edward said. “From the stories you’ve told me, Renee thinks about one thing and one thing only. That’s Renee.”

“I agree,” I sighed. “But, I want to give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean, these are her grandchildren…”

“I trust you, beautiful girl,” he cooed, kissing my forehead. “When do you want to have lunch with her?”

“The next day off you have,” I explained.

“That’s tomorrow,” he chuckled.

“Okay, the next one after that,” I giggled. “I want you to stay with the kids because Esme is going to be with me.”

“Gotcha. I’m on until next Saturday,” he replied. “Does that work?” I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. I sighed heavily, dreading what was coming but I wanted to give my mom a chance. “You don’t have to do this, Bella. I can feel how tense you are.”

“I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing this for our children,” I said. “Now, onto something less stress inducing. Our trip to New York City.”

“I’m so excited,” he smiled. He kissed me senseless, holding me to his chest. “In less than a month, we’ll be in the Big Apple, going to see one of my favorite operas, _Romeo and Juliet_. Plus, get to spend time with my beautiful and sexy wife.”

“Are you horny, Dr. McFuckme?” I teased.

“For you? Always, love,” he chortled. “But seriously, I’m excited to spend some alone, ADULT time with my wife. We’ve got four days in New York and I fully intend to enjoy them. I can’t wait to share the city with you.”

“I’ve been to New York City,” I snarked.

“When?” he asked.

“With Cherry Blossom. I was a chaperone for the choir trip to see _The Lion King_ ,” I answered.

“And what did you see, besides _The Lion King?_ ”

“The inside of a coach bus,” I grumbled. “And the hotel.”

“That’s what I thought. In addition to the opera, we’re going to be the ultimate tourists,” Edward smirked. “It’ll be fun.”

“Okay,” I laughed at his enthusiasm.

“But for now, I want to have some fun with you. Upstairs. Bedroom. Naked,” he purred.

“Yes, please,” I whimpered. His lips crashed down against mine and he scooped me up from the couch, throwing me over his shoulder.

xx TNC xx

The next morning, I was tired, sore and grumpy. We had overdone it. Edward was walking with a bit of a limp, straining his groin a little too much with his sexual gusto. We spent the day as a family, going to the children’s museum and letting the kids run off some of their pent-up energy. Edward and I just slumped next to each other as the kids went bonkers in the children’s museum.

The rest of the week was pretty quiet. I had play dates with Esme and Alice’s children. I shuttled Marie to and from her therapy sessions and finally got that throw away cell phone. It was nearly three days since I saw that I finally worked up the courage to call her.

It was during one of Marie’s speech therapy sessions that I finally called Renee. I was pacing outside of the medical building in Nottingbrook, waiting for my mom to pick up. Secretly, I hoped that she fell off the face of the planet and I wouldn’t have to deal with this. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier. I was getting ready to hang up when she picked up the damn phone. “Hello?”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “Hi, Renee. It’s Bella,” I said coolly.

“I thought you forgot about me,” she said in her pissed off, pinched tone.

“No. I was just really busy and this is the first opportunity I had to call,” I answered. “But, I can’t stay on the phone long. Marie is in an appointment and I have to pick her up soon.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “So, when do you want to meet for lunch?”

“This coming Saturday. Edward is off and he’ll be watching the kids. Esme, my mother-in-law, is joining us for lunch as well,” I said. “Why don’t we meet at twelve at this small Mexican restaurant called Cantina Mexicali. It’s in downtown Sherryville.”

“Can’t we meet somewhere between there and Albany? I’m staying there,” she grumbled.

“No, Renee. I need to stay close to home, just in case something happens with my children. Either you show up at twelve at this Mexican restaurant or the deal’s off.”

“Fine, Bella,” she huffed.

“Look, I have to go. If you can’t make it, call me at this number. Don’t leave me high and dry,” I said, barely containing my temper. “I’ll see you Saturday.” I flipped the phone shut and pinched my nose. I blew out another breath and headed back inside to check on Marie. They were nearly done, so I just sat and waited for my baby girl to come out. I idly flipped through a magazine, not really paying attention to what was on the pages. I was mentally replaying the conversation I had with my mother. She wasn’t serious about this. I just know it. She’s in it for something else and it’s not my kids.

“Mrs. Masen?”

“I’m sorry,” I said as I stood up. “Is Marie all ready to go?”

“Yes, she is.”

My daughter skipped out to me and threw her arms around my waist. I picked her up and kissed her cheeks and tickling her belly. She giggled happily.

“Marie, because you were such a good girl today, you get a sucker.”

“Do you have purple?”

“I think I do,” the therapist said. “Here you go. A pretty purple lollipop for a sweet girl.”

“Thank you,” I smiled. “See you next week?”

“Same time, Mrs. Masen,” she replied, giving me a wave.

I took Marie’s sucker and helped her in her coat. Once we were in the car, I unwrapped the sucker and she quietly slurped on it for the rest of the car ride home.

The rest of the week was not pleasant, to say the least. I was on edge and cranky. I went out to lunch with Emmett, Rose and Alice one day and they gave me shit that I was on my period. I scowled at that one. I didn’t get a physical period but I did go through PMS. I nearly pummeled Emmett to smithereens because of his mouth. Rose gave me the bitch brow, mentally chiding me at beating up her baby daddy.

Finally, it was Saturday. I was standing in my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. “EDWARD!”

“What, beautiful girl?” he asked, laughing.

“I need your eye. Come pick me out an outfit for lunch,” I whimpered.

“Jesus, Bella. I’m not Alice,” he joked as he snuck in behind me. He stood with his arms around me before he plucked a deep plum sweater and a pair of taupe dress pants. “Wear your bootie things.”

“My Uggs?”

“No. The sexy ones with the heels,” he chuckled. He bent down and found the box with the taupe booties he was referencing. “These.”

“Edward, I’ll fall on my ass.”

“No, you won’t. Besides, if you do, I can take care of you. Carry you up and down the stairs,” he smiled. He dipped me and kissed me senseless before leaving me to get dressed.

“You’ll throw out your back, again, Edward!” I teased.

“Shut it, Mrs. Masen,” he bellowed.

I got dressed in my clothes and carefully did my makeup. With one final look in the mirror, I deemed myself ready to meet with the she-beast. I put on my wedding set and walked down to the kitchen, carrying my shoes. _I’ll wait until I’m ready to go to put those suckers on. I will seriously do damage to myself if I attempt to go down the steps in them. Four inch heels?_

“Momma, you look pretty!” Lizzie said from her perch on the kitchen counter. Her feet were dangling as Edward was trying to fix her hair.

“Stop wriggling Lizzie,” Edward grumbled.

“Momma’s here. She can do it for me. Right?”

“What do you want, little one?” I asked.

“Braids!”

“I don’t have time for braids, Elizabeth,” I said as I took Edward’s spot behind her. I quickly brushed out her curls and pulled it into a ponytail, then braiding the ponytail. “It’s the best I could do with the time that I’ve got, Lizziebear.” She felt her hair and nodded happily. Edward put her on the ground and she darted off to show Marie. “Wish me luck, Edward.”

“Don’t kill her,” Edward teased. “You do look beautiful. It’s almost a shame that you look this good for your mother.”

“And your mother, too,” I said as I turned around. Edward smiled and picked me up, putting me on the spot where Lizzie was just sitting. He leaned between my legs, kissing my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my ears and ending with my lips. “Hmmmm, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Because I love you,” he said as his hands glided to my ass. “Bella, I hope you aren’t expecting too much from your mom.”

“I’m not. I’ll be surprised if she shows up,” I snorted derisively. I snaked my hands up to his hair, gently toying with the soft strands above his shirt collar. He hummed appreciatively. “My fear is that she does show up and goes through the motions only to hurt the kids or try and get her claws into you.”

“Isabella Marie Masen, you are my wife. The mother of my children. The love of my life. Your mom does not even come close to the woman you are. Don’t take this the wrong way, but she’s white trailer trash with a really bad plastic surgeon,” he said.

“She is. She was never a mother. More like a ho who tried to take away the attention from me and foist it on herself,” I said. “She can have the attention. I’m happy behind the scenes.” I looked at my watch and scowled. “Shit, I have to go. I’m picking up Esme. Help me down?”

“I suppose,” he chuckled as he gently set me on my feet. “Call me if you need rescuing. Or a sober driver. I don’t blame you for downing margaritas to survive lunch. Take my car so I can have the one with the car seats.”

“Okay. I love you, Edward,” I said quietly, kissing his soft mouth. “So much.”

“I’ll always love you, beautiful girl,” he said, holding me tightly. He sighed and went to grab my coat. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. Edward helped me with my deep plum coat. With one more kiss, he sent me on my way to pick up Esme. I pulled up to their home and Esme slid into the Volvo, giving me a reassuring smile.

“Esme, it’s your job to make sure that I don’t get arrested or cause major bodily harm to her,” I said, half joking.

“Got it, Bella,” she chuckled. “Where are we going?”

“Cantina Mexicali,” I answered.                

“Oh, I love their chips and salsa,” Esme smiled. “And their mango margaritas are to die for.”

“I may have one. Or twenty,” I deadpanned. I drove us to the restaurant and parked Edward’s Volvo in the adjoining parking lot. We walked into the restaurant and were immediately seated in the main dining room. I checked my throwaway phone to see if Renee had called. She hadn’t. But it was still roughly fifteen minutes until twelve. Esme and I chatted about their trip to Italy, which they rescheduled for the summer. Carlisle wanted to see the Amalfi Coast and it wouldn’t be all that enjoyable in the cold weather. The trip was easily transferred to the end of June.

Twelve passed and we were still waiting for Renee. Both Esme and I were enjoying a mango margarita, munching on some chips and salsa. “Maybe she forgot,” Esme shrugged.

“I hope so,” I frowned. “I’ll give her until 12:15 and then we’ll go, okay?”

“No, we can stay. It’s nice having lunch with my other daughter,” she smiled, taking my hand in hers. I returned her grin and nodded. “Now, why do you think Renee is seeking you out now?”

“I have a few theories. None of which paint her in a good light,” I said. “The first one is that she’s broke and needs money. The second theory is that she wants to jump Edward’s bones. The third theory is that she wants to irrevocably ruin my relationship with my husband because of her antics.”

“What was her reason for seeing you, though?”

“She’s claiming that she wants to see her grandchildren,” I snarled. “I’ll believe when I see it. She’s got some ulterior motive. I just know it.”

“Hello??” Renee sang.

“Fuck my life,” I groaned, burying my head in my hands. “Over here, Renee.” I turned and looked at her. _Dear God, she looks like a fucking hooker._ She was wearing a black skin tight dress that showed off all of her rolls and lumps. On top of that, she had on a cropped red biker jacket that matched her red pumps. She smiled. Or at least, I think she smiled. I couldn’t tell since her face didn’t really move. “Renee, this is Esme Cullen. Esme, this is Renee.”

“I’m Isabella’s mother,” Renee added. She shook Esme’s proffered hand and sat down at the table. She unzipped her tiny coat and revealed the top of her dress. _Really, Renee?_ It was a fucking bra with allusion sleeves.

“Nice to meet you,” Esme said blandly. She shot me a look. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. With my eyes, I indicated that I understood. “How was your drive, Renee?”

“It was good. I got lost, though,” Renee giggled. “What’s that you’re drinking?”

“Mango margarita,” Esme replied as she demurely sipped the drink.

“Oh, I want one!” Renee squealed. She frantically searched for our server. When she caught someone’s eye, she waved at them like a crazy person. “Hi, can I get one of these?”

“Sure ma’am,” the server replied.

“Here’s my ID,” Renee purred, thrusting her driver’s license to the server, who looked at it briefly before handing it back. With a nervous tick, the server left and went to get my mom’s drink. “So, what do you do, Esme?”

“I’m actually retired,” Esme answered smoothly. “However, prior to retirement, I was an interior designer and decorator.”

“Are you married?” Renee asked, eyeing Esme’s wedding set.

“I am. Been happily married for nearly forty years,” she smiled. “Or as my husband would say, we’ve been on our honeymoon for forty years. Are you married?”

“Separated,” Renee answered. “My soon-to-be ex-husband arbitrarily decided that he wasn’t in love with me anymore and traded up for a new and younger model.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Esme frowned.

“I’m taking him to court to fight the pre-nup. I’m entitled to more than what he’s giving me,” Renee snorted as the server came with her drink. “Keep these coming, sweetie.”

“You signed the pre-nup, Renee. You went into the marriage knowing that if ended, you would not get any more than you agreed upon,” Esme bristled. “Divorce is not a way to make money.”

“Sure, honey. I’ve been married five times and each time, I’ve walked away with a mint,” Renee spat bitterly.

Esme tightened her hold on her margarita glass, but didn’t say anything. I jumped in before Esme could smack Renee down with her designer boots. “What have you been up to Renee?” _Other than stalking me._

“I’ve been traveling. I reconnected with some friends in Jacksonville and then decided to come back here,” Renee replied, waving her hand dismissively. “I wanted to see my baby girl. Plus, I would like to meet my grandbabies.”

I bit back a scoff. “Why now? You haven’t met them in four years. We haven’t talked since my first wedding,” I said dryly.

“I’m trying, Isabella,” Renee pouted. Again, I think. She had more Botox in her face that a spoiled can of veggies, filled with botulism. “I wish you would give me a chance.”

“Renee, I’ve given you chances. But, you constantly abused my trust and I’m wary about giving you this one. First off, the whole showing up, unannounced, at places where I frequent is creepy. I don’t need another stalker, thank you very much.”

“Who stalked you?” Renee asked.

“Mike did. After our marriage ended, he turned into a raging psycho. He shot Edward in the leg,” I snarled.

“Oh, yes. Your retaliation was shooting him in the head. I had to comfort Mike’s dad,” Renee replied, shooting me a hateful glance. “I would have never guessed grief was an aphrodisiac. He was insatiable for me.”

_Oh, ick._

I hazarded a glance over at Esme and she looked like she was about to have an aneurysm. I put my hand on her arm, rubbing soothing circles.

“I wonder what’s good here,” Renee said, looking at the menu. Esme shot up and stomped to the bathroom. Renee scowled at her. “What’s her problem? She seems uptight. How far is the stick shoved up her ass?”

“Renee! Stop it! That’s my mother-in-law you’re talking about. And right now, she’s the only one that I truly respect at this table besides myself,” I snarled. “You’re not helping anything by acting like a skanky, money-hungry gold digger that’s dressed like a two-bit whore.”

“This is a designer dress, Isabella,” Renee bit back. “Versace.”

“Versace is cutting edge, but this is not a Versace dress,” I said calmly. “I mean, your boobs are hanging out. You’re pushing sixty, Renee. This is something a skinny twenty year old would wear. Not a grandmother of three four year olds.”

“Why? I have the body,” Renee smirked, running her hands over her too tight dress. “Why not flaunt it?”

_You do not have the body, Renee._

Esme came back. She was calmer and not as flustered. I shot her a smile. She returned it as she flagged down our server. We placed our orders and an uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Renee was slurping up her drink. Esme was glaring at Renee. I was praying to the Mexican food gods for the food to show up like yesterday. This was honestly the most AWKWARD lunch ever.

“So, Bella, what are you doing with your time these days?” Renee asked. “Are you a stay at home mom?”

“For now, yes. I had to take some medical leave to help my daughter, Marie. She was recently diagnosed with autism and it’s been a challenge. Speech therapy, occupational therapy, psychological therapy…the list goes on,” I said nervously.

“Autism? Please, Marie is just fine. She doesn’t need all of that,” Renee replied. “All she needs is a spanking when she’s having a fit and a lot of time in time-out.”

I clenched my fists. I would never hit my children, regardless of their behavior. “She’s four, Mom. She didn’t speak until November.”

“Well, that’s your fault,” Renee said as she held up her margarita glass.

“No, it’s not,” Esme seethed. “Bella and Edward raised their children equally and there was something about little Marie that wasn’t right. It took many trips to doctors and specialists to get her diagnosed. You don’t know what they did for that little girl.”

“What child doesn’t talk until they’re four? Obviously, there’s some form of mental retardations there,” Renee chuckled.

“Marie is brilliant,” I spat. “Smarter than her siblings. But she’s autistic and she is fearful of the unknown.”

“We all are, Isabella,” Renee said as she eagerly accepted her new drink. “You deal with it, though.”

“No, Renee. Marie can’t deal with it. This is why she’s in therapy,” I sighed. “Look this was worth a shot, but if you can’t handle my daughter’s diagnosis, then you can’t handle her. Until you realize that my baby girl is not perfect, you will not be meeting my children.” I raised my hand and gestured for the server. She scuttled over. “Can we get our meals to go and the check?” I asked.

“All of your meals?”

“No, just ours,” I replied, gesturing to Esme and me. “But just one check.” The server nodded and danced away. A few moments later, she returned with the check and a bag with our food. I slid out my credit card and handed the bill back to the server. Renee was seething. She was nearly as red as her pleather jacket. I turned back to my mom and sneered at her. “You can stay as long as you want, but you’re on your own. You’ve got some growing up before you meet your grandchildren.”

“I will see them, Isabella,” Renee snarled.

“Not anytime soon,” I replied as I signed the credit slip. “Come on, Esme. We can enjoy our lunch at my house.” Esme nodded and put on her coat. I did the same and started to walk past Renee. She reached out and grabbed my arm. _Ouch._ “Get your hands off me, Renee.”

“Mark my words, Isabella, I will see your children. I will be a part of your life,” she fumed.

“Not if I have any say in it,” I spat, wrenching my arm out of her grasp. Esme and I left the restaurant. I handed Esme the keys since Renee really did a number on my wrist. It was throbbing. “Go to your place, Esme.”

“Okay,” Esme said as she backed out of the parking spot. Renee was stomping to her ratty little car, glowering at us as we left. I massaged my wrist, hissing quietly at the pain that was radiating from it. “She got you good, didn’t she?”

“Yeah. It hurts like a son of a bitch,” I grumbled. “Do you think that Carlisle can take a look at it?”

“Sure, sweetie,” Esme soothed. “He may have retired but he’s still a doctor. God, every ache or pain I have, he tries to diagnose it. I love him. But seriously, my random stomach ache is not an ulcer or anything more serious.” I chuckled as Esme drove back to her place. Parking the Volvo in the driveway, she grabbed the food while I cradled my wrist. I know it wasn’t broken. Probably just sprained or something.

Inside of the Cullen’s home, we were greeted with the smell of something burning. Esme growled and ran toward the kitchen. “Carlisle Cullen! You know better than to cook!” she screamed.

“I wanted to help, Es,” he wailed.

“You. Go help Bella. Be a doctor. Something you can handle,” Esme snapped angrily. “Oh, my good pans…”

Carlisle walked out of the kitchen, looking completely dejected. He looked at me like someone kicked his puppy dog. “I wanted to do something special for her. I can operate on the human body and make diagnoses, but cooking is so far above my head.”

“It’s okay, Carlisle. My ex-husband was worthless in the kitchen too. His version of cooking was calling the pizza place,” I deadpanned.

“Now, why do you need a doctor?” Carlisle asked as he led me to the living room.

“I went out to eat with my mom. Esme was seriously ready to throttle her. Hell, I’m ready to throttle her. Anyhow, she grabbed my wrist and squeezed it a little too hard,” I said as I held out my right hand. Carlisle put on his doctor hat and manipulated my wrist carefully. When he moved it, I winced.

“I don’t feel any bones clicking. But, there’s minimal swelling. I’d rather you get an x-ray,” he said.

“No. I’m good with no x-ray. Please?” I whimpered.

“It’s probably just a sprain,” Carlisle said. “Stay here. I’m getting you a brace.” He darted up and ran to his office. A few moments later, Carlisle returned with a black brace. “Take ibuprofen for the pain and ice it regularly to reduce any swelling if there is any.”

“Thanks, Carlisle,” I murmured as I wriggled my fingers in the brace.

“What are you going to do about Renee?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, I have enough now to get a restraining order against her. I’ll have to talk to Edward,” I said. “He thinks she’s going to screw us over. After her behavior today and insistence at being a part of our lives, I’m keen to agree to his thoughts. But, she’s still my mom. She’s a bitch and hateful, but she’s the only mother I’ll ever have. I’m torn, Carlisle.”

“I can see why you’re upset and torn. Only you can decide what’s best for you and your family, Bella,” Carlisle said with a soft, thoughtful grin. We heard some banging and Esme cursing Carlisle. “Shit, I’m afraid to go in there. Can I come back with you?”

“Oh, no, Carlisle. You made that mess. You need to clean it up,” I chortled. “If she’s still pissy afterward, then you can come over. I’ll even let you all keep the food from lunch since your pans sound like they are out of commission.”

“Thanks, Bella. You’re awesome,” Carlisle said dryly. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He glowered at me as I got up from the couch. I checked on Esme in the kitchen. It was a disaster area. “I’m going Esme. Don’t kill your husband.”

“We were gone for less than two hours,” Esme spat. “And look at my pans. They’re beyond repair.”

“He was trying to do something romantic for you,” I soothed as I hugged her. “But, if Edward did this to my pans, he’d be clocked with one of ‘em.”

“Tempting,” Esme sighed.

“Don’t do that. I’m leaving you the Cantina Mexicali food. You’ll need it since you need new cookware,” I joked. “Thank you for being there today, too.”

“It was no big deal, Bella. I can see why you wanted me to be there. Renee is…” she trailed off.

“A bitch?” I offered.

“To put it mildly,” Esme smirked, kissing my cheek. “Give my grandbabies loving.”

“Will do, Esme.” I hugged her one more time and left the house, Carlisle still sitting dejectedly in the living room. I turned over the car and headed back to my home. I made sure I didn’t have a ‘Renee’ tailing me and I didn’t see her junker in my rearview mirror. I pulled the car into the garage and headed inside of the house. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

“Edward? David? Lizzie? Marie?” I called. I put my purse down on the counter and went in search of my family. They weren’t in the game room or the music room. I climbed up the stairs and found where my family was hiding. Edward and our children were zonked out on the bed. Edward was on his back with both girls curled to his side. David was using Edward’s thigh as a pillow and Nessie was nestled between David and Marie. I whipped out my phone and took a picture, texting it to Esme, Alice and Carlisle. However, the click of the shutter woke up Edward. He smiled sleepily at me.

“I didn’t have to bail you out,” he quipped, his voice deepened from sleep.

“Nope, but it was close,” I chuckled humorlessly. “I’m going to change and then join you.” I tucked my hair behind my ear. Edward must have seen my brace. He growled.

“What’s that?”

“Renee grabbed my wrist and it’s sprained,” I rushed out. “It’s fine. Your dad looked at it and I need to wear this.”

“I’m calling the cops, Bella. She hurt you,” he snarled quietly.

“Edward, no. Not now. We need to talk about this, but not now. I need to figure out what I want and what’s best for our children. She’s the only mother I’ll ever have.”

“Sue is your mom. Esme…” Edward said fervently.

“They didn’t give birth to me,” I whispered. “Let’s just calm down and we’ll discuss it later, okay?”

“Fine,” Edward said harshly. _Great, he’s mad at me._ I sighed and went to change into a pair of pajamas and join my family in some afternoon snuggles. Once I was changed, I crawled into the bed and went to cuddle up with my husband. He put his arm around me but he wouldn’t look at me. The twitching in his jaw indicated he was pissed. I sighed and spent the afternoon in bed with my husband and children. I may have been curled up next to him, but I never felt more distanced from him.

_Well, Mom, you’ve succeeded in ruining my second marriage. Ruining the first one wasn’t enough?_

**A/N: Trouble in paradise, kids. Renee is back and is not going to give up on trying to weasel into Bella’s family. But, as you probably can guess, it’s not because of the kids. Anyhow, up next will be some drama between our favorite couple. (Not every story is filled with puppy dogs and rainbows. There will be some angsty moments coming up. But, there will be a HEA. What that HEA will be, I have no clue, but it will be happy.) On my blog, there will be a picture tease of what Bella, Esme and Renee were wearing. (Renee’s dress is seriously skankilicious). Leave me some loving! I need some positive reinforcement! Hugs!**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**You still with me? I know I’ve been slacking on this one. Part of it is honestly, I don’t know where I’m going with this. I know that Renee will be the bad guy but yeah. Secondly, is that some people have  been ‘rude’ about my portrayal of Marie. I’m not a parent. I’m a teacher and I’ve dealt with children with Autism. But not on a daily, living situation. All of my research has been done online and from the help and guidance from my patient readers (you know who you are and I appreciate your guidance!). I’m hoping to keep up the story of Edward, Bella and their crazy brood, but please be patient with their growth. If there’s something wrong, please don’t hesitate to contact me, privately. Thanks!**

**We’re going to hear from our favorite hot doc as a treat! WOO HOO!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Anger, Apologies and Injuries**

**EPOV**

I shouldn’t be mad. I really shouldn’t but I’m absolutely livid. I’m livid at my wife. At Renee. At this whole fucking situation. I don’t understand why Renee was so insistent on weaseling her way back into Bella’s life. I definitely don’t understand why Bella is torn about Renee. That woman has caused nothing but trouble since she was a girl. The cops needed to be called and a restraining order needed to be put in place against Renee.

Bella had fallen asleep after her lunch with Renee and was crying. Her face was tear stained. I know that it was due to my cold behavior toward her. I probably should have backed away but I glowered at her stubbornness. I hated the fact that I made Bella cry but I was epically pissed.

“Daddy, can I have some foot snacks?” Marie asked quietly.

“Fruit snacks,” I corrected. “Foot snacks sounds kind of gross.”

“Sounds good to me,” David said groggily and loudly.

“Shhh,” I hissed at him. “Let’s leave and let your mom take a nap with Lizzie.” They both nodded and we slid out of the bed. I moved Lizzie to Bella’s side and they curled around each other. Nessie cuddled next to Bella’s behind and burrowed her nose underneath her paws. David, Marie and I went downstairs and I gave both of them ‘foot snacks.’  I turned on the TV and put in a video for them while I went to call my mom to see what really went down with Renee.

“Unless you are calling with a random sweepstakes where I won a whole set of pots and pans, I’m busy,” my mom growled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your _father_ decided to try his hand at cooking. He ruined all of my pots and pans,” she grumbled. “What’s up, Edward?”

“What happened at lunch?”

“Oh, Renee is a piece of work,” Esme growled. “I’ve never seen such a self-centered, egotistical bitch in all of my life. Bella is so unlike her.”

“Bella wants to give her a chance. Or at least, I think she does,” I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. “I’m confused.”

“I can understand where Bella is coming from but I also get the fact that Renee is an epic bitch and a half with zero fashion sense,” Esme said dryly. “If you were given the opportunity to spend time with your parents, would you?”

“In a heartbeat, Mom,” I said. “But, I had a close relationship with my parents. From what Bella’s told me, Renee has ALWAYS been like this. This behavior is nothing new.”

“Edward, I know that you want to protect Bella. I wanted to protect Bella from this woman, but this is ultimately her decision if she wants to reconnect with her mom. However, based off her behavior, I’d be surprised if Bella wanted to continue the relationship. Just give her time,” Esme said. “Don’t get mad at her, though. She’s struggling with the right thing to do.”

“I’ll try but I’m livid. At Renee, specifically. She hurt Bella,” I growled. “If she’s capable of hurting her daughter, then she’s more than capable of hurting our children.”

“She also gave Bella grief about Marie,” Esme said. “She said that both of you raised her incorrectly and that’s why she’s autistic.”

“Aw, hell no,” I snarled.

“Swear jar, Daddy,” Marie said absentmindedly.

I got up and put money into the jar and slipped into my office. “Now I’m really pissed, Mom. Why would Bella want to interact with this woman if she’s questioning our parenting skills?” I spat.

“I don’t know, Edward. That’s something you have to discuss with Bella. But before you do, you have to calm down. Are you getting a headache?”

“Yes,” I sighed, flopping down on the couch. “I’m going to go and take some meds. Plus, I’m going to make some dinner.”

“Just don’t ruin Bella’s pots and pans,” Esme quipped.

“Hardy har har,” I deadpanned. “I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“You, too.”

I hung up the phone and went back out into the family room. Lizzie was sitting on the couch, curled up next to Marie. Marie was playing with Lizzie’s hair while they watched the video I had playing for them. “Is Mommy still sleeping?” I asked Lizzie.

“She was crying,” Lizzie said. “I asked her what was wrong but she said nothing and told me to go downstairs. I gave her a hug, saying I loved her which made her cry more.”

“Will you guys be okay if I go check on Mommy?” I asked.

“Shhhh, Daddy. We’re getting to the good part,” David hissed, waving me off.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” I snorted. I turned and jogged up the stairs. The door to our bedroom was closed. I could hear Bella’s quiet sniffles through the door. _Keep calm, Masen. She’s upset and doesn’t need you acting like an ass._ I knocked on the door and called out to my wife. “Bella?”

“Go away, Edward,” she cried. “Leave me alone.”

“Nope,” I said as I opened the door, shutting it behind me. “You can’t just shut down, Bella. You need to talk to me. Why are you so upset?”

“Because you’re mad at me,” she said quietly and lamely.

“Bullshit,” I said. “Bella, is this because of your, um, Renee?”

“Partially,” she sniffled, wiping her nose with her hand. “Ugh, can I have a Kleenex?”

I grabbed the box from the bathroom and put it on the bed, sitting across from her. She blew her nose and curled up into a tiny ball. “Bella, please talk to me, baby?”

“It’s so much. First off, Renee is up to something. I don’t know what but she is. I could only fathom that she needs money or I don’t know…Secondly, I hate the fact that I’m questioning even wanting a relationship with her. She’s been nothing but evil and cruel to me since I was a kid. Why would I subject myself to her wrath if for no other reason than I’m a fucking lunatic. Finally, my wrist fucking hurts,” she growled.

“Give me your hand,” I said as I held out my hand. She placed her braced wrist into my hand. I removed the brace and it was quite swollen and discolored. “You should get an x-ray.”

“Your dad said the same thing but it’s just a sprain,” she grumbled.

“If it’s still hurting this much tomorrow, I’m dragging you to the ER to get an x-ray,” I said sternly. “It could just a sprain or it could be something more since you have such brittle bones.”

“Oh,” she said quietly.

“Now, in regards to Renee, she is up to something. I don’t trust her. You shouldn’t either but that’s your prerogative to make that call, Bella. I’m not going to tell you what to do,” I said. “But, there is something that you do need to know. I do NOT want Renee to come within breathing distance of our children.”

“I agree with you,” Bella said weakly. “She can fuck with my mind all she wants but she’s not coming near our kids.”

“Good,” I said as I pulled her toward me, curling her in my arms. “I do think you need to get a restraining order against her. She did hurt you.”

Bella nodded and nestled further into my arms. “I’m sorry, Edward,” she said.

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been so harsh,” I replied, kissing her temple. “Do you want to call Detective Sanchez? Get a restraining order?”

Bella nodded and moved away from me. She grimaced as she cradled her sore wrist. _She is getting an x-ray tomorrow. It’s probably a hairline fracture._  “I’m going to brush my teeth. Can you give him a call?”

“Sure, beautiful girl,” I replied, helping her off the bed. I put her brace back on and kissed her soft lips. “Downstairs, I’ll get some ice for you, plus some pain killers.”

“Nothing too harsh. Just some ibuprofen,” Bella said.

“Tylenol-3,” I countered. “You still have some from your run-in with those eighth grade boys.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’m still sorry.”

“I am too. But we’ll get past this. I love you, Bella,” I murmured, wrapping her in my arms. She sniffled again and clutched my t-shirt with her good hand. With one more kiss, I left Bella to brush her teeth and freshen up. I went down to the office to find Detective Sanchez’s card. It was tucked in the middle drawer of my desk. I dialed it and made arrangements for him to come to the house when he was on this evening. I also called Seth, Bella’s attorney. He was, unfortunately, unavailable but I did call Jasper who said he would step in for the time being.

Bella came down the stairs and we all sat around, watching television, having a lazy Saturday. It was even so lazy that we ordered pizza, garlic bread sticks and other fattening foods. I could tell that Bella was putting on a mask for our kids and for me, but this drama with her mother was weighing on my sweet girl. Her usually youthful demeanor and appearance was haggard and she looked old.

After dinner, Alice, Jasper, EJ, and Grace came over. Alice went upstairs in the playroom with all of the kids while Jasper, Bella and I met in the dining room to discuss what happened with Renee. Bella held a cheap flip phone in her hands and was nervously playing with it.

“Okay, first off,” Jasper began as he took out his legal pad of paper, “When did Renee first make contact with you?”

“Thanksgiving,” Bella answered. “We came home from dinner and she pounced. She was standing inside of our garage without consent.”

“Trespassing,” Jasper mumbled as he wrote it down. “What else did she do that day?”

“She made some comments about Edward, calling him ‘yummy,’” Bella said disdainfully. “I left after that but I know that Edward and she had spoken for a few minutes longer before the cops came.”

“Did she touch you?”

“She ran her fingers up my arm,” I replied. “But she didn’t hurt me. She did have to be escorted off the property by the police. The cop said that she could have been brought in on disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer. She yanked her arm out of his hand.”

Jasper wrote down disturbing the peace and assault on an officer. He also put ‘battery’ in parentheses. “After Thanksgiving, when did you see her next?”

“About two weeks ago,” Bella answered. “She appeared out of thin air when I was grocery shopping with David. I think she was following me.”

“Stalking?” Jasper mumbled to himself. “Did she say anything to you?”

Bella recounted the entire account and Jasper wrote it all down. He complimented her on thinking of getting a throwaway phone to make contact and took down the number in case the phone needed to be dumped. Just as Bella was starting to tell Jasper about what happened today, the doorbell rang. I got up and ushered Detective Sanchez and his new partner inside.

They sat down at the table and Bella started at the beginning again. Once she was done telling her story, Detective Sanchez was looking at his notes. “We can give you a restraining order. We would also like to put a tap onto the cell phone you used to contact her in case she becomes ‘obsessed.’ Now, do you want to press charges against her for causing your injury to your wrist?”

“I don’t know,” Bella muttered.

“Bella, you need to press charges. I may have seemed like she was grabbing you but I honestly think you have a hairline fracture in your wrist,” I said as I took her good hand in mine.

“Fine,” Bella sighed. “What would she charged with?”

Detective Sanchez’s partner listed off several charges and Bella nodded. Sliding over a sheet of paper with Bella’s account of what happened, we read it over and Bella signed it. As Detective Sanchez was leaving, the put out an APB out on Renee for her arrest for assaulting, stalking and harassing Bella. My wife was falling apart at the seams but managed to keep it together until the police left. I held her up once the door closed and guided her to the living room. Jasper was sitting next to her while I was in front of her, kneeling and holding her face in my hands. Tears fell down her cheeks unabated. “It’s okay, beautiful girl,” I soothed.

“I just signed an arrest warrant for my mom. How fucked up is that?” she sobbed.

“She’s the one who is fucked up,” Jasper  said. “Contacting you after many years of ignoring you. She’s got some ulterior motive and it sure isn’t spending time with your children.”

“She wants money or Edward or both,” she sniffled.

“She’ll never have me and the money is left to you and the kids,” I said, brushing her tears away. Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently swayed her, murmuring in her ear that I loved her. Alice poked her head downstairs and she was holding a very upset Marie.

“She heard you crying and wants her mommy,” Alice said. Bella pulled away and moved to the loveseat, taking Marie from Alice’s arms. Marie cuddled up to her mommy, playing with Bella’s hair. As she held Marie, Bella calmed down significantly. I guided Jasper and Alice into the kitchen.

“Do you all mind taking the kids?” I asked.

“No, not at all,” Alice said quickly. “Grace has been bugging me for a sleepover with Lizzie and Marie and EJ won’t leave Jas alone, constantly trying to get him to play on Wii.”

“Great,” I said, giving them both an appreciative smile. “I’ll go pack them a bag and, um, yeah…”

“Do they need baths?” Jasper asked.

“Nah. I’ll get them tomorrow,” I said, waving my hand as I darted up the stairs. I threw some pajamas, stuffed animals and toothbrushes into a small duffel for all three kids. Grabbing the bag, I went into the playroom and gathered up all of the children. “Okay, monkeys, who wants a sleepover at Aunt Alice’s and Uncle Jasper’s?”

“SAWEEEEEEET!” EJ screeched. “Wii tournament, David!”

“Rock on!” David said as he bounced on the couch. Lizzie and Grace squealed, hugging each other.

“Well, come on!” I laughed. Four very loud and excited children ran past me and down the stairs. I followed, rolling my eyes as I descended down the stairs. Alice was putting on coats on our kids and began ushering them out to their SUV. Marie did not want to let go of Bella.

“Do you want to keep Marie?” Jasper asked. “Your little one seems to know that something isn’t right and won’t let go of Bella.”

“Yeah,” I said. “I think they both need each other.”

“Okay. Are you taking Bella to the hospital tomorrow?”

“I am. I think that her wrist is more than just sprained. So, I’ll pick up the kids once we’re done at the hospital,” I answered. “I work in the afternoon. So it’ll probably late morning when I pick them up.”

“How about this? Alice will drop off the kids and help Bella around the house,” Jasper suggested.

“Works for me. Thanks, Jas,” I said as I hugged him. I watched as Jasper drove away from my house before turning back to Bella and Marie. They both were sleeping on the loveseat. I turned off the lights and picked both of them up, carrying them into our bedroom. My back and arms were protesting as I laid them on the bed. Nessie hopped up and curled up next to them. I pet the dog’s head and I went to take some ibuprofen. After going through my nightly routine, I crawled into bed with my wife, my youngest daughter and my dog.

xx TNC xx

The next day, I woke up early and made breakfast in bed for my girls. It was a somber morning as they ate their pancakes. Once they were done, Bella went to shower and I dressed Marie. I set up my daughter in the playroom, watching some cartoons so I could get dressed for my workday. It was pretty much time for me to work in the office so I decided to be somewhat comfortable and wore a pair of khakis and a sweater.

“How’s your hand?” I asked Bella.

“Hurts a lot,” she sighed, staring at the black brace. “Do you think I’ll have to wear a cast?”

“Depending on the extent of your fracture, possibly,” I said.

“Great,” she groaned. I kissed her temple, holding her to my body. “Can you help with my hair?”

“Up?” I asked. She nodded. I quickly pulled her long hair into a ponytail and fastened it with a holder. She smiled appreciatively. She finished getting ready and we went to get our baby girl from the play room. She was unusually quiet but I think it was due to the trauma that Bella was dealing with. Marie is an extremely empathetic child. She feels what you feel and takes on that emotion until you feel better. For the most part, we’re a happy family and therefore, so is Marie. But, if I’m sick with a headache or just exhausted from work, Marie sidles up to me and she always manages to make me smile. If Bella is sad or upset, Marie tends to become quiet and becomes a complete Momma’s girl until Bella gets out of her funk.

“Momma, I love you,” Marie said quietly as I buckled her in the car. “You, too, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, baby girl,” Bella said, her voice thick with emotion.

“Don’t be sad anymore, Momma. Re Re will take care of you,” she said, giving Bella a crooked grin.

“I know you will, Re Re,” Bella laughed. “Thank you for taking care of me last night. It made me feel better.”

“Lots better?”

“Definitely lots better,” Bella said, looking over at our daughter.

“Can I kiss your boo-boo and make it better?” she asked, pointing to Bella’s brace.

“It might take a lot more than kisses to make that better, Marie,” I said as I backed out of the car. “But, I’m certain that your kisses will speed up the healing process. Now, while I take of Momma, you get to hang out with Miss Rhonda.  You remember her, right?”

“She’s cool,” Marie said, bouncing in her car seat. “She gives me cookies!”

“That always explains the sugar high,” Bella said dryly. “And why you had a bit of a gut before you left the ER.” Bella poked my stomach which had gone down since I started working as Chief of Staff.

“Please,” I snorted. “I did not have a gut, Bella. You always used to tease me about being able to scrub clothes on my ‘washboard abs.’”

“They weren’t so ‘washboardy’ during our vacation, Dr. Masen,” Bella giggled. “But, like I’m one to talk. I’ve got a jello gut. It’s all wiggle and jiggle.”

“You’re beautiful and that’s all that matters,” I said as I picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. “And you don’t wiggle and jiggle. You had three children in there. You could get a tummy tuck if you want it…”

“Go under the knife voluntarily? Um, no,” Bella said flatly.

“Then, quit bellyaching,” I snorted. “Get it? Bellyaching?”

“Edward, I love you but that was really bad. Even for you,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“Yeah, it was,” I smirked. I parked the car in my assigned spot and we walked into the ER. Rhonda saw Marie and crouched down, giving our girl a hug. “Hey Rhonda!”

“Coming down to hang out with the commoners?” she quipped.

“Hush,” I said as I hugged my head nurse and friend. “Actually, Bella needs a chart. She may have broken her wrist.”

“Child, you are a hot mess. What did you do now?” Rhonda teased.

“My mom came to visit and she grabbed my wrist a little too hard,” Bella blushed. “I don’t have a good relationship with her and well, this was the result.” Bella held up her hand. “Part of it is that I have brittle bones from my hysterectomy. Having my wrist grabbed and squished by an evil she-beast doesn’t help either.”

“Momma hurt,” Marie frowned. “Can you fix her, Miss Rwanda?”

“We’ll try, cutie,” Rhonda said, kissing Marie’s forehead. I was so happy that my little girl now allowed other people to touch her, especially since she was so lovable. “Can you grab that clipboard and a pen for me?” Marie picked up the items that Rhonda asked for and together they put together a fresh chart for Bella. “Shapiro’s on. Do you want him?”

“Yeah,” I answered.

“I’ll take you to his office and get these filled out. Then, perhaps Miss Marie will want some oatmeal raisin cookies.”

“Nummy!” Marie said, clapping her hands. Together, we walked through the sleepy ER to my old office. Rhonda knocked on the closed door and Dr. Shapiro called out, saying for us to come in.

“Edward!” he smiled as he stood up, shaking my hand. “And Bella!” He hugged my wife and then noticed her brace. “What happened?”

“Mrs. Masen had her wrist grabbed and Edward thinks it’s a hairline fracture,” Rhonda said.

“How’s the pain?” Matthew, Dr. Shapiro asked.

“It’s a dull, throbbing ache,” Bella answered. “I’ve taken Tylenol-3 for the pain but I don’t want anything stronger.”

“Okay,” Matthew said. “Let’s get an x-ray and then we’ll proceed from there.” Bella and Matthew left the office and I stayed behind with Rhonda and Marie. I idly looked around the room, seeing the changes that Matthew had made to my former office. The color was the same, as was the furniture, but the layout was slightly different. His desk was pushed up against the far wall and the couch was facing the opposite direction.

“Comparing the changes?” Rhonda teased.

“A little,” I chuckled. “How are things down here?”

“Good,” Rhonda replied. “Ren and Matt are a good team. It was an excellent call to have both of them as the head of the ER. They’ve divided up the workload and it’s seamless.”

“Excellent. I was afraid that they wouldn’t work well together, but with Matt’s experience and Ren’s enthusiasm, it seemed like a logical solution.”

“Oh, and what is the deal with Gerandy? Why is he trying to get his job back?” Rhonda asked.

“I don’t know. He wasn’t hired by any other hospital and when I contacted them, they would not disclose their reasoning behind it,” I said as I sat down on the couch, pulling Marie into my lap. She was playing with my iPhone. Rhonda bit her lip. “You know something…”

“It’s hearsay,” she said. “One of the older nurses said that he was sneaking out supplies, drugs and needles out of the hospital on days that you weren’t working. It was covered up by the nurses that Gerandy was buddy-buddy with who doctored the inventory lists.”

“Well, based off that, I don’t feel comfortable hiring him back on the staff here at Craven,” I said coldly.

“Hiring who?” Matt asked as he came back into his office.

“Gerandy,” I growled.

“Did Rhonda tell you about what the rumor mill is cranking out?” Matt asked, arching a brow. I nodded. “I’m with you, Edward. He’s been pleading with me to hire him back but I’ve said no. Plus, despite my role here as co-head of the ER, the final decision on hiring is on you and the board.”

“Anyhow, I’ll deal with that later. How’s my beautiful wife?” I asked as Bella sat down next to me. She kissed my cheek and curled up next to me.

Matt put the x-ray up on the light box in the office. “Well, you were right with the hairline fracture. It’s small but there,” he said as he pointed it out. I got up and looked at it, seeing the tiny fracture in my wife’s delicate bones.

“Will I need a cast?” Bella asked.

“No, the brace will be fine. However, you need to take it easy, Bella,” Matt said sternly. “You can’t pick up your children because it will aggravate your injury.”

“Got it,” she sighed. “How long will I have to wear the brace?”

“Six weeks,” Matt and I answered together. We chuckled.

“Freaky,” Rhonda laughed. “Do you think they share a brain, Marie?”

“People can’t share brains, Miss Rwanda,” Marie said sternly. “That’s just gross.”

“It’s a figure of speech, little one,” Bella snickered. “Doctor Matt and Daddy said the same thing at the same time.”

“Oh, okay,” she said. “As long as I don’t _see_ their brains, it’s okay if they share.”

“Thanks, Miss Marie,” Matt snorted. “Well, do you have any questions?”

“No. I just want the pain to stop,” Bella sighed. “Not just the pain in my wrist. The epic pain in my,” she covered Marie’s ears, “ass with my mom would be helpful, too.”

“Swear jar, Momma,” Marie chided.

“Yes, Marie,” she snickered.

xx TNC xx

Renee dropped off the face of the planet. After searching for her for several days, the police gave up. However, she still had an active warrant for her arrest along with the restraining order as well. Now, two weeks after the fateful lunch with Renee, we were getting ready to head out for our long weekend in New York City. Bella was doing some last minute packing. I was making sure that the kids had everything they needed for their time with Nana and Papa. Esme and Carlisle were staying at our place while we were gone.

“Edward, I have a bad feeling,” Bella said as she finished folding a pair of my jeans, placing them into the suitcase. “What if Renee shows up?”

“We left explicit instructions with my parents for them to call the cops if Renee shows up,” I said as I hugged her tightly. “Bella, we need this. When was the last time we spent ANY time to ourselves?”

“Christmas night,” she said. “It’s been too long but…”

“No buts,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. “We’re going and that’s that. I’ve been looking forward to this since we won it at the silent auction at the ball. I get to see my wife wear a fancy dress and have her hair and makeup done for the opera.”

“With a lovely black brace,” she quipped, wiggling her right hand in my face.

“I think you can get a reprieve for the night of the opera,” I said as I kissed her lips. “Besides, you’re going with a doctor. I think I can make sure that you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Okay,” she said, kissing my chin. “Can you bring the bags downstairs?”

“Sure, beautiful girl,” I smiled crookedly. I grabbed the suitcase and the garment bag filled with our dress clothes for the opera. Bella was working on a small messenger bag that I would grab before we left. Now, I won’t tell Bella this, but I agreed with the bad feeling she was having. For some strange reason, I know that her mom would come out of the hole she was hiding in to ‘attack’ my family while we were gone. I just prayed that this ‘hunch’ was wrong and that Renee stayed hidden. Hopefully, forever.

Downstairs, my parents were sitting with the kids. Esme was describing to all of them the fun they were going to have with Nana and Papa. Esme was excited. Carlisle looked like he was in pain. However, each of the activities required a lot of set up by him and that made sense for his look of discomfort. I clapped his shoulder and put the bags into my Volvo. I backed it out of the garage and made sure that I had a full tank of gas before driving to New York City.

I went inside and grabbed my coat since it was freezing outside. Bella came down the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans, a buttery colored wrap shirt and a deep merlot jacket with a scarf around her neck. In her left hand was the messenger bag. “No carrying anything, Isabella.”

“It’s in my other hand, Dr. Masen,” she chided. “Relax.”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her bag, slinging it over my body. “You are a stubborn woman, Isabella Masen.”

“You’re equally as stubborn, Dr. Masen,” she snorted. “But, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I said as I pecked her lips.

“Babies,” Bella called to our children. “Mommy and Daddy are going.”

“Have fun,” David said, waving at us from the couch, engrossed in a television show. Lizzie and Marie got up and hugged Bella.

“David Anthony, go say goodbye to your parents,” Esme admonished. She turned off the television and David groaned. He shot up and hugged my legs before moving to Bella. He mumbled he loved us before going back to the couch, turning on the TV. “Oh, that boy. You two have fun in New York. Call us as soon as you get settled into the hotel.”

“We will. Thank you for watching them, Esme,” Bella said as she hugged her.

“Spending time with my grandbabies or with my crotchety husband? Like there was a choice,” Esme snorted.

“I’m not crotchety,” Carlisle growled.

“You’re crotchety. And bored. Perhaps you can go back to work part-time. You’re driving me nuts,” Esme said as she patted Carlisle’s head. He swatted her hand away and stuck out his tongue at my adoptive mother.

“We could use some help in the ER,” I suggested.

“I’ll think about it,” Carlisle said. “Now, go. Have fun. Enjoy each other. Make love.”

“Dad!” I barked.

“What? You have three kids. We know that you make love,” Carlisle shrugged. “If your mother would ever let me back into the bedroom, I’d be doing it too.”

“You’re still in the doghouse about the pans, Carlisle,” Esme said, wagging her finger at him.

“I bought you brand new pans. Top of the line, not CHEAP pans,” Carlisle argued. “Besides, I was trying to do something nice for you, Es!”

“I know,” she sighed. “This conversation will be continued, Carlisle. You two have fun and we love you.” Esme gathered Bella and I into an embrace, kissing our cheeks.

“Love you, too,” we both replied and we put on our coats. With one more hug to our children, we left the house and began our four hour long trek to New York City. We stopped along the way to get some lunch and it was nice to spend time with my wife without the stressors of work, children and life. She has also relaxed some since the debacle with her mom. Though, Renee was never far from our minds since Bella kept the throwaway cell phone in her purse along with a copy of the restraining order.

After our drive, I pulled up to the Gramercy Park Hotel and had the Volvo parked by the valet. I checked us into the hotel and we were led up to the loft suite by the bellhop. Giving him a hefty tip, I put the do not disturb sign on the door and locked it.

“What do you want to do, Edward?” Bella asked as she removed her coat, running her fingers along the surface of the tables.

“You,” I purred.

She turned and looked at me. She smiled slowly and seductively. “Are you horny, Edward?”

“Always for you, baby,” I said as I walked toward her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I leaned down, kissing her neck.

“Hmmm,” she moaned, tangling her left hand into my hair. “We could spend tonight in bed since the next few days are going to be jam packed with activities. Going to the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island and Central Park tomorrow afternoon, the opera tomorrow night, and the requisite shopping day the following day for your sister. Then the drive home…I think an evening in bed sounds heavenly.”

“Just to let you know, this time in bed will not be  restful, beautiful girl,” I said as I grazed my lips over hers. “I plan on keeping you up all night, writhing in ecstasy.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” she quipped.

“Both, baby. Now, let’s get naked and make love,” I smiled, before I crashed my lips against hers.

**A/N: Don’t hate me for stopping it there. Not every lemon has to be written in explicit detail. The lemons should be inserted into the story, tastefully. Not be the story. Ya know? Anyhow, next chapter will include a full lemon. I promise. (Hell, I may continue the lemon from here…) I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time.**

**Next chapter will be spent in New York City. We’ll be joining our favorite couple as they explore the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island and Central Park. If any of you have any New York stories, please feel free to share. I’ve never been to the city and I want to portray it appropriately. In addition to the touristy stuff, Bella and Edward are going to go to the opera to see one of my favorite operas, _Romeo and Juliet_ by Faur** **é. Unfortunately, there is some drama lurking around the corner.**

**Some pictures of the Gramercy Park Hotel are posted on my blog (link in my profile). Also, check out my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**You still with me? I know I’ve been slacking on this one. Part of it is honestly, I don’t know where I’m going with this. I know that Renee will be the bad guy but yeah. Secondly, is that some people have been ‘rude’ about my portrayal of Marie. I’m not a parent. I’m a teacher and I’ve dealt with children with Autism. But not on a daily, living situation. All of my research has been done online and from the help and guidance from my patient readers (you know who you are and I appreciate your guidance!). I’m hoping to keep up the story of Edward, Bella and their crazy brood, but please be patient with their growth. If there’s something wrong, please don’t hesitate to contact me, privately. Thanks!**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time.**

**Next chapter will be spent in New York City. We’ll be joining our favorite couple as they explore the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island and Central Park. If any of you have any New York stories, please feel free to share. I’ve never been to the city and I want to portray it appropriately. In addition to the touristy stuff, Bella and Edward are going to go to the opera to see one of my favorite operas, _Romeo and Juliet_ by Faur** **é. Unfortunately, there is some drama lurking around the corner.**

**Enough of this epic author’s note…I’m such a wordy girl. LOL!**

**Chapter Seventeen: NYC**

**BPOV**

“We should eat something,” Edward said as he ran his fingers along my spine. “While feasting off your succulent body is highly arousing, I’m kind of hungry.”

“I’m surprised,” I giggled, turning to face him but staying on my stomach. His light touch was so relaxing along my back. “You were down there a long time.”

“That’s because you taste so sweet,” he purred, kissing me softly. My flavor was lingering on his lips along with a touch of his taste as well. He had gone down on me prior to our lovemaking and again afterward because he needed more of my body. I was a quivering, orgasmic mess when he was done with me. We took a brief nap and had just woke up to growling stomachs. “We can order room service.”

“I like the sound of that. I don’t have to put on clothes,” I smiled, giving him a seductive look.

“You ready for another round, beautiful girl?” he growled erotically.

“Maybe,” I said, pulling his face back to mine and kissing him deeply. He chuckled against my mouth. “What?”

“You may be ready for another round, but as you pointed out numerous times, we’re not as young as we used to be,” Edward smirked. “I need some more time to get my body moving, plus sustenance.” He hopped out of the bed, naked as the day he was born and picked up the binder with the menu for room service. We placed our orders and called our children. We had called them right after we checked into the hotel, but I wanted to hear their sweet voices again.

As happy as I was to spend the weekend with Edward, I still missed my children. I also had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen while we were gone. _Fucking Renee._

“Bella, you’re growling,” Edward snickered as he sat down on the bed.

“Sorry,” I said as I pulled Edward’s shirt around my body. The food was on its way and well, I didn’t want to be naked when they arrived. “Stressing out over Renee.”

“She has no place in this suite, beautiful girl,” Edward whispered, cupping my face with his warm, large hand. There was a quiet knock on our door. Edward kissed me sweetly before walking to the door and ushering the porter inside. Edward gave him a tip and soon we were left with a meal fit for a king. We ate our dinner, taking turns feeding each other. Edward ordered some steak meal while I chose a chicken dish. The food was surprisingly good for room service food. Then again, we were staying at the Gramercy. It was a five star hotel. After we ate our dinner, Edward and I watched some television before making love one last time. We fell asleep, naked, sweaty and completely satisfied.

The next morning dawned early. Too early, in my opinion. I could have used another hour or four of sleep. I couldn’t get comfortable and I was plagued with nightmares all night long. Edward was excited, though, to get started on our trip in New York City. We were only in town today, tomorrow and leaving the day following. Our tickets for _Romeo and Juliet_ were for tomorrow, along a day of spa pampering for both of us. That was _not_ included in the package I put the bid on. That was Edward’s Valentine’s day present for both of us. After past few weeks, we definitely needed it.

“Come on, beautiful girl,” Edward crooned. “You’re in for a treat this morning.”

“Unless it involves you naked and more time in this bed, then it’s not a treat,” I grumbled, looking at his already dressed form. _How long had he been up?_ “Damn, you’re not naked.”

“Nope. I woke up this morning and worked out in the fitness center, called the kids and verified our appointments for the spa,” he smirked. “Seriously, Bella, we need to get going. You have to eat breakfast at one of my favorite places here in New York. The food is to die for. You probably could because of all the butter they use, but it’s so delicious.”

“Did you have coffee this morning?” I giggled, sitting up. “You’re rambling a mile a minute.”

“I had an espresso,” he blushed. “I was tired but I wanted to make sure I was awake for our excursions today.”

“So you had an espresso,” I snorted. “You hate coffee so you had the equivalent of a coffee shot? You make no sense sometimes, Edward.”

“Imagine Alice on this stuff,” Edward snickered. “You think I’m hyper? She’s infinitely worse! Anyhow, you’ve got to shower and get dressed, beautiful girl.”

“Fine,” I sighed, heaving my body out of the bed. Edward wrapped his arms around my naked body, kissing my nose. “You are quite adorable, Dr. Masen.”

“So are you, Mrs. Masen,” he smiled crookedly. “You look like the cat that got the cream.”

“And I did,” I retorted, kissing his jaw. “Love you, Edward.”

“Love you so much more, Bella.” He kissed me softly before releasing me. I picked up my clothes from the suitcases. I dressed for comfort, not for fashion. A lot of what we were going to do involved being outside and well, I didn’t want to get sick. Dealing with sick children in Florida was not pleasant and subsequent problems didn’t help either. Edward was sicker than a dog and I was just downright bitchy and unpleasant.

I finished my shower, blow drying my hair straight and pulling into a low ponytail. From the looks of it, it was snowing and looked brutal outside. Staying in bed was becoming much more appealing.

“Bella! Chocolate chip pancakes are calling my name!”

But, my man-child of a husband has other ideas.

_Sigh._

I finished getting ready, putting on my jeans, gray turtleneck sweater and gray boots. Edward was already dressed for the outdoors in his own jeans, green sweater and snow boots. He was holding my navy blue peacoat, practically bouncing on his toes in excitement. _No more espresso for Edward._ He helped me into my coat, scarf and put a gray hat with a fuzzy ball on my head. I glowered at him playfully. He just kissed my nose, leading me out of the room and down to the lobby.

We walked to the shop that Edward was desperate to go to: Clinton St. Baking Company and Restaurant. It wasn’t that far from the hotel. We placed our orders. I got some pancakes with bananas and maple sauce. Edward got chocolate chip pancakes. We sat down at a table close the window, waiting for our order. I sipped some coffee while Edward enjoyed some hot cocoa. “What’s on the agenda for today, Dr. Masen?”

“First up is going to be a short ferry ride to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island,” he replied.

“Cool,” I said, holding my mug in my hands, trying to warm up. We were next to the door and it was chilly. “After that?”

“Possibly go to Central Park and maybe go ice skating at Rockefeller Center,” he smiled, giving me a wink.

“Do you want me to break my ankles?” I snorted. “I’ve already gotten a fractured wrist. My brittle bones won’t take it.”

“I promise. I won’t let you fall, beautiful girl,” he said, twining his fingers with my left hand and twirling my wedding band.

“Who will protect you if you fall?” I asked, giving him a wistful smile.

“Simple. I won’t,” he said cheekily. A server arrived, putting our food in front of us. Edward ordered another mug of hot chocolate and I got my coffee topped off. “This looks so decadent.”

“You’re going to crash, Edward,” I snickered. “You’re on a caffeine high now. Next a sugar rush?”

He smiled smugly, digging into his breakfast. After we finished our meal, Edward left a tip for the server and we hailed a cab to the ferry for the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. We paid for the ticket and got onto the ferry. The water was choppy due to the wind and swirling snow. I was not looking forward to the short journey to the island. I just know that I was going to be heaving my breakfast out of my stomach and into the Hudson Bay.

On the boat, we stayed inside since it was bitterly cold. A few brave souls were outside, watching and taking pictures as Lady Liberty loomed closer. I was trying to not puke. Edward idly rubbed my back and hummed in my ear. I just leaned against him, praying I didn’t throw up on the poor man. Thankfully, I didn’t. I damn near kissed the ground when we got to the dock Liberty Island.

We wandered outside a little bit, taking pictures before going inside to actually go into Lady Liberty. We climbed so many stairs to get to the very top of the statue. Both Edward and I were huffing and puffing but the view was so worth it. Manhattan was beautiful, despite the cold and snow.

“We should come back with the kids,” I said quietly. “They’d get a kick out of this.”

“Yeah, they would,” Edward replied, wrapping his arm around my waist. “Perhaps over the summer?”

“Definitely,” I answered, nestling in his arms. “But before I go back to work.”

“Right,” Edward said, a frown ghosting over his features.

“Edward? Everything okay?” I asked, turning around to face him. “You looked upset for a moment. Do you not want me to go back to work?”

“Bella, of course I want you to go back to work,” he said. “I just forgot that you go back in the middle of the summer. It’s no big deal.”

“So, you’re not mad?” I pressed, arching a brow at him.

“Never, beautiful girl,” he murmured, kissing me softly. “I’ve just been spoiled with you being at home the past few months. It’ll be an adjustment once you’re in the office and taking classes, Dr. Masen.”

“Heh, not yet,” I snickered. “If ever.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know…getting my superintendent’s endorsement and my doctorate is a big deal, Edward,” I sighed. “It’s a lot of work. I mean, working full-time…part-time…full-timeish…what am I working? Gah!”

Edward laughed, kissing my head. “You’re working full-time, is my guess. I mean, just because you’re telecommuniting doesn’t mean you’re not working full-time.”

“But working, plus being a wife and mother _and_ going to school; it’s overwhelming,” I huffed. “Besides, I’m afraid that with all of the changes, Marie might regress. She’s made so much progress. I don’t want to lose her.”

“We’ll just need to prepare her,” Edward explained. “She knows that you used to work. Besides, our babies will be starting kindergarten next year. They’ll be in school for the first half of the day and with my mom for the second half.”

“The year following, they’ll be in first grade. Our babies are growing up,” I sniffled, wiping my nose. “Next thing you know, they’ll be walking down the aisle and giving us grandbabies.”

“Bella, I love you but our children are four,” Edward bellowed. “If they are popping out grandbabies now, we’ve got some serious issues.”

I smacked his chest, glowering up at him. “That’s not what I mean, Edward. Ewww. What I’m saying is that it seems like yesterday they were infants and now, next year, they’re going to be in fucking KINDERGARTEN! It’s surreal.”

“Relax, beautiful girl,” he hissed, kissing me softly.

“Sorry,” I muttered, burying face into his warm, strong chest. “Time is flying with the kids. And with us. And with _everything._ ”

“It’ll work out, my Bella,” Edward soothed, kissing my head. “Now, let’s not fret about this. We’re on a mini-vacation and I’d like to relax.”

“Freeze,” I snorted. “It’s cold.”

“It is cold but I promise you, I’ll warm you up thoroughly once we get back to the hotel room,” he said, giving me a sexy, seductive grin. His hands moved to my ass, pressing my hips against his. His hardness nestled against my stomach and I quickly caught on to what he meant. _Can we leave now?_ “Come on, beautiful girl. Let’s go to Ellis Island. It’s indoors and warmer there.”

“Kay,” I nodded. We trekked down the stairs and to the large building where a number of our ancestors entered the country. “Do you know anything about your heritage?”

“A little,” Edward replied as we walked inside. “My great-great grandfather on my father’s side came over from Ireland.”

“Isn’t Masen an English name?” I asked.

“It was but he fell in love with an Irish girl,” Edward blushed. “He was disowned by his family and moved in with an Irish  family. However, they all passed on due to some epidemic and Edward…”

“Your grandfather’s name was Edward?” I asked.

“Yeah. The only man who wasn’t named Edward in my family was my grandfather. His name was John,” he replied wrinkling his nose. “Anyhow, my great-great grandfather came over in the early 1900s, just prior to _Titanic_ making the crossing. He had nothing to live for in Ireland since the family he had grown to love was now dead. He decided to cross the Atlantic and start fresh. He stayed in New York for a year before settling in Chicago, where he met my great-great grandmother, Elaine. They were married and had my grandfather, John.”

“What did he do? Your great-great grandfather?”

“He was an attorney,” Edward explained. “As was my grandfather. My father toyed with the idea of being something else but decided to stick with what he knew and he became an attorney as well.”

“You should have become an attorney, Edward,” I teased. “It’s in your blood.”

“Ah, no. I’ll leave that to Jasper,” he chuckled. “I much prefer being a doctor. There’s so much more enjoyment in healing someone. Granted, I don’t get to do that very often right now, but once I get myself settled with the chief position, I’ll be able to be more of a doctor and less of an administrator. What about you? Do you know about your heritage?”

“Not really,” I shrugged. “I know my dad has some Italian in him but that’s about it. My mom, well…she has a bit of everything since she’s a damn slut.”

“Don’t hold back, beautiful girl,” he laughed. “Maybe you can do some research about your heritage?”

“On my dad’s side, that sounds intriguing. I don’t really care for my mom’s side of the family,” I replied. “Perhaps…maybe I’m related to the mafia.” Edward rolled his eyes and we meandered through the massive building of Ellis Island. In one of the displays, there were books with all of the names of the people who traveled through Ellis Island. Edward’s great-great grandfather’s name was right in the middle: _Edward Masen, Ireland, March 27 th, 1911. _We snapped a picture to show the kids once we got home.

An hour later, we got on another ferry back to Manhattan. Edward got me some ginger tea on the ride back and my stomach remained settled until we got off.

The next stop, Edward said, was Central Park. I bundled myself deeper into my coat, cursing the cold and Edward’s enthusiasm. But, in a way, it was sweet. He took great pleasure in showing me _his_ New York. It was also romantic, walking through Central Park with snow falling quietly, holding the hand of my soul mate. If only I could stop shivering uncontrollably. Damn it.

Edward eventually took pity on me and brought me to one of the cafes in Central Park, Sheep Meadow Café. We stayed in there until I stopped chattering and shaking, eating warm, hearty soup and drinking coffee. While we sat inside the café, I called my babies. They were enjoying themselves; spending time with EJ, Grace, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. It also seemed that our children, the connivers that they are, convinced EJ and Grace to finagle their parents for their own puppy. EJ and Grace loved Nessie. Alice and Jasper did not, but seeing their children’s sad pouts, are considering getting their own dog.

But something bigger.

More masculine.

Jasper didn’t want a ‘fucking purse dog.’ He gave Edward grief about having a tiny dog. Edward grumbled under his breath about bows and eye shadow, claiming he had blackmail fodder. _Oh, do tell, Dr. McFuckme._ Edward winked and mouthed ‘later.’ Anyhow, it appeared that Alice and Jasper were now considering on getting a dog. Thanks to my brood and their incessant nagging to EJ and Grace.

Before we got off the phone, Marie begged to talk to us. Her sweet, angelic voice filled the tiny booth we were sitting in. “Momma?” she said quietly.

“What, little one?” I asked.

“I missded you,” she whispered. “You, too, Dada.”

“We miss you so much, little one,” Edward choked out, reaching for his phone. “Mommy and Daddy will be home in two days.”

“I know. But, I wanted you to know,” she said seriously.

“Are your siblings being good?” I asked.

“David and EJ were in a ‘mess of trouble’ because they ran through Nana’s house with their muddy shoes,” she giggled. “But, we are fine. I just missded you. I slept with Nana and Poppy in your bed cuz I missded you. Dada’s pillow smells like him.”

“Whenever Daddy has to work overnights, I cuddle with his pillow, too,” I said, cupping Edward’s cheek. “Daddy always smells good.”

“Yeah,” Marie said wistfully. “I love you, Momma.”

“I love you, too, baby,” I said. “You stay sweet for Nana and Poppy.”

“Kay. Dada?”

“Yes, little one?”

“I love you, too. Come home soon,” she whispered. “Bye!”  She clicked off the phone, leaving Edward and I to our musings over our youngest daughter.

“She’s amazing,” Edward murmured, tears filling his green eyes. “And to think…she wasn’t speaking four months ago. Now, she’s saying that loves us and misses us.”

“Not, ‘misses.’ Missded,” I corrected. “She’s…” Tears began falling from my eyes, incredibly happy that our baby was getting better. You would never guess that she’s autistic with the way that she acts on a day-to-day basis. It’s only the aversion to touch, loud noises and tantrums when we deviate from the norm that indicate she’s not like other children. Edward came over to my side of the booth, holding me to his chest. I could feel his own tears on my neck. It was an emotional moment.

“Okay, enough heavy,” Edward quipped, wiping his cheeks and then wiping mine.

“Yeah. Tell me about this blackmail fodder,” I snickered.

“I’ll do you one better; I’ll show you,” he said, picking up his cell phone and flipping through his pictures. He giggled, handing me his phone. On the screen was a picture of Jasper on the floor with all of the kids and Nessie. His hair was covered in pink and purple bows along with bright pink lipstick and blue eye shadow on his eyes.

“Oh my,” I laughed. “When was this?”

“The day after Emmett’s team one sectionals,” Edward snorted. “I told Jasper that I posted it on Facebook, but I didn’t. I wanted to save it for a rainy day.”

“Please tell me you saved it?”

“It’s on my phone, my computer at work and the laptop at home,” he smirked.

“Nice!”

We eventually bundled back up and went out in the cold. Due to the increased snowfall, the idea of skating at Rockefeller Center was nixed. Instead, we went to Macy’s. We should have gone skating. Shopping…blah. We wondered around the store, looking at the high-end items on sale. I ended up buying a few outfits for the kids along with some stuffed animals. Edward had disappeared while I was combing through the children’s racks. He caught up with me as I checking out with a bag in his hand. I arched a brow. He just smiled sweetly, kissing my cheek.

He so bought me something…generous, romantic loon.

But, I love him.

xx TNC xx

We slept in the next day. Our appointments at the spa weren’t until early afternoon. Besides, after the amount of walking and making love we did yesterday, Edward and I were a bit exhausted. Not exhausted enough to stop making love in the shower after our breakfast in bed.

We were like freaking horny teenagers.  Granted, we didn’t have our children banging on our door nor either one of us having to stay quiet when came. It was so needed to have this weekend away. We reconnected as husband and wife. Yes, we both missed our children, but it’s just as important for us to have adult time. Mentally, I patted myself on the shoulder for bidding on this weekend away at the Christmas ball.

In the cab, Edward idly played with my fingers as we drove to the spa. “What’s on tap for us, Dr. Masen?” I asked, picking up his hand and kissing his palm. “At the spa, that is.”

“Well, we’ve got a couples massage for an hour,” he said. “Then, we’re going to be separated. You, my love, will be getting a day of beauty and pampering. I’m getting a haircut, pedicure and shave.”

“What type of pampering?” I asked.

“A haircut and style for the opera tonight, plus your makeup will be applied by a professional. You’re also getting a manicure, pedicure and if you want, a wax.”

“Just the brows,” I said. “I just had the girlie business done prior to our weekend.”

“I noticed that,” he purred, arching a brow. “I love that you do that, Bella.”

“I know you do,” I said, cuddling closer to him. The cab stopped in front of a posh looking building with the signage ‘Metamorphosis Spa’ above it. Edward paid the cabbie and we walked inside. We were greeted by a beautiful woman with an exotic accent. She told us to go into the locker rooms, remove our clothes and put on a robe. We kissed, going in opposite directions. I quickly removed all of my clothes, slipping on a fluffy robe and a pair of squishy flip flops. Edward was leaning against the door jamb, waiting for me. With a crooked grin, he handed me a single red rose. “Thank you. What’s this for?”

“Just because,” he smiled, kissing my temple. “Come. We’re in room six.” We walked to the room and sat down on the two massage tables. We nibbled on chocolate covered strawberries and drank champagne, waiting for the massage therapists. A few moments later, two therapists came in and instructed us to lay on our stomachs. Carefully, they covered our bodies and an hour of complete and total relaxation began.

I was bowl of Bella goo when they were done with me. The massage therapists left and said that we had the room and the sauna for another hour. Holding up my sheet, I looked over at Edward. “I think we should try the sauna,” he said in a husky tone.

“Yes, lets,” I replied.

Edward wrapped his sheet around his waist and helped me off the massage table. Swiping several towels, we went inside. It was hot but not overwhelmingly so. However, based off what we both were thinking of doing, that heat was going to be kicked up a notch or twenty. I seriously hoped that there was a shower in the locker room. I just know that we were both going to be sweaty messes.

Edward assisted me onto one of the benches. I was still clinging to my sheet, looking around me warily. “I wonder how many people actually use this place to do what we’re about to do?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, sitting next to me. He looked around the room, biting his lip. “It’s warm that any bacteria should be killed off.”

“Only you, Dr. Masen,” I snickered.

“What? I don’t want to make love to you in a sauna and have you come down with some rare disease in your pussy,” he said, tugging on my sheet.

“And yet that doesn’t stop you from trying to gain access to said pussy,” I giggled.

“My horniness supersedes my need for hygiene,” he said. “Besides, I am a doctor. I can take precautions.”

I rolled my eyes, allowing Edward to tug my sheet away. With a low growl, he pulled me closer to the edge of the bench and spread my legs. He stood up, giving me a searing kiss. His fingers found my folds, spreading them gently. He dipped his fingertips inside of my body, gathering some wetness and moved his fingers to my swollen nub. “Oh, GOD,” I moaned against his mouth. “Are we really doing this?”

“Yes, baby,” he growled out. He tugged his sheet from around his waist, displaying his prominent erection. “Though, I do not want to be in here too long. This is going to be fast.” I whimpered, wrapping my hand around his cock. His eyes closed as he pulled me closer to his arousal. With a grunt, he slid inside of my body. “Fuck! You’re so wet, Bella.”

“Having sex in a location where we could be caught,” I moaned. “Bit of a turn on.”

“Yessss,” he hissed. I leaned back, watching him as he thrust in and out of my body. His brow was glistening with sweat and his eyes were trained on where we were joined. “So good, Bella. It’s always so amazingly good with you, beautiful girl.”

“Ungh,” I grunted out. _Very feminine, Bella._ I gripped the edge of the bench, desperately wanting to move with Edward. His hair flopped onto his forehead while he pumped in and out of me. Watching him like this was always such an aphrodisiac. My husband was sexy as sin but to see him come undone while we made love was perfection. In addition to that, the fact that he came undone with _me_ boggled my mind.

“Bella, play with yourself,” he begged. “I’m fucking close and I want you to come with me. Please, baby?”

I reached between my legs, pinching my clit while Edward filled me with his erection. I moaned wantonly with each thrust. Edward put one of my legs over his shoulder and palmed my breast with his hand. He delved deeper inside of me, earning more moans. “So deep, Edward,” I rasped out. “Harder, baby.”

He groaned as he began pounding in and out of me. The sound of his body slapping against mine was the only noise in the sauna, save for our grunts. Our bodies were covered with sweat, making it easier to move. I sat up, still playing with my clit, wanting to kiss Edward’s pouty mouth. He eagerly accepted my kiss, plunging his tongue inside of my mouth. Pulling back, he kept his forehead against mine. “Bella, my Bella…I’m so…please come with me, baby. Please? Please? Please?” he begged.

I clenched my muscles around him, enjoying the flutters in my belly. We were so close to each other, sharing the same breath, the same body, the same _everything._ “Mmmmm, I’m…Edward! I’m…” I trailed off as my body began to react to his thrusting.

We both yelled at the same time as we came together. He clasped onto my neck, kissing me forcefully and spilling inside of my body. Languidly, he kept thrusting until he slipped out of me. We were both covered in sweat, massage oil and now, our combined releases. Wrapping me in a towel, Edward gently picked me up since I was a blob of complete bliss. He carried me back into the room, placing me on the massage table. He put on his robe and turned off the sauna, after wiping it down with a damp towel. I snickered when he tossed it into the laundry basket. I put on my own robe and we walked back to the locker rooms. A shower was definitely in order prior to the rest of our time in the spa. I was _squishy_ between my legs and sticky everywhere else.

With a soft kiss, we separated. My shower was quick. Soon after I washed off the remnants of our tryst in the sauna, I put on a fresh robe and finished my day of pampering. My nails were polished, my brows were waxed and I got my hair styled in an elegant up-do for the opening night of _Romeo and Juliet_. The last step in my day of beautification was my makeup. Based off the description of my dress, the cosmetician kept my makeup subtle and natural.

After I was done with my makeup, I went back to the locker room and changed back into my jeans and one of Edward’s shirts. It looked a bit funny to have an elegant face and hair-do with such a casual outfit. However, in a matter of a few hours, I’d be putting on my evening gown. It wouldn’t matter.

Edward was waiting in the reception area when I exited out of the locker room. His hair was cut and styled, looking delightfully disheveled. His skin seemed to glow from within. I licked my lips. “Looking good, Dr. Masen.”

His gaze shot up. Edward’s jaw dropped. “No words, beautiful girl,” he murmured.

“Not too much?” I asked, twisting a curl.

“Of course not. You’re perfect,” he breathed, standing up to nuzzle my cheek. His own cheek was silky smooth thanks to his shave. “I’ve already got a cab for us.” Edward helped me put on my coat and thanked the receptionist. We walked briskly into the waiting cab and it drove us back to the hotel. In our room, we spoke to Carlisle and Esme, checking in on the kids. They were taking a nap. I frowned slightly, upset that I wouldn’t be able to talk to them for very long prior to our evening at the Metropolitan Opera.

Soon after our conversation with Carlisle and Esme, we saw that we needed to get ready. We were eating dinner at the restaurant in the hotel before going to the show. We both changed into our evening attire. Edward wore a very traditional tuxedo but with a regular black tie as opposed to a bow tie. I was wearing a deep Wedgewood blue sequined dress with a plunging neckline. I was putting on my jewelry when Edward wrapped his hands around my hips. “You’re so perfect, Mrs. Masen,” he purred, kissing my neck.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Dr. Masen,” I replied, turning around. As I moved, I felt the bag he was holding yesterday in Macy’s bump against my leg. “What’s this?”

“A little something to adorn your beautiful body, Mrs. Masen,” he smirked, handing me the bag.

“Edward, really?” I chided taking the bag from him.

“I want to spoil my wife,” he said petulantly. “Besides, you have a lot of skin from your chin to your breasts that is bare.” He gently ran his thumb along my underside of my breast. “This is something that will perfectly accent your dress and address the expanse of flesh that is there to tempt me.”

“So this is purely selfish?” I giggled, pulling out a large velvet box.

“Entirely,” he smirked. I scowled at him playfully while I opened up the box. On the velvet pillow was one of the most unique looking necklaces I’d ever seen. It looked like three peacock feathers with sapphires, emeralds, black diamonds and white diamonds. Nestled just above it was an emerald ring. I squeaked, looking back at him. “Before you fly on the handle, both of them were on sale.”

“Edward,” I sighed. “This is too much. I mean, really…”

“Do you not like them?” he pouted.

“I love them. They’re beautiful but so expensive,” I admonished, shooting him a look. “This necklace and ring are probably worth one of children’s college education.”

“A year, maybe,” he chuckled. “If you don’t like them, I can return them.” In his green eyes, I could see the hurt. I know he loved to spoil me. He also loved to spoil our children. However, after nearly six years together, I struggled with the random spoiling. However, some presents I enjoyed. Flowers, a date out to our favorite restaurant, some small trinket to remind me that he loved me. But, the big things like this always threw me for a loop.

“No, Edward,” I said, looking back up at him. I gently cupped his face and traced the apple of his cheek with my thumb. “Thank you. Both of them are beautiful and I’ll treasure them always. Still not used to this, even after six years.”

“Well, get used to it,” he said, kissing my lips sweetly. He took out the necklace and placed it around my neck. It definitely added something to my dress. It felt more elegant and beautiful. The last step was to add my new ring. It was too big for my ring finger but it fit perfectly on my right index finger.

We walked down to the restaurant in the hotel and ate a very delicious meal. I was so full when all was said and done. Everything was so good. After dinner, we were led to a sleek black stretch limo. Edward helped me inside and we drove through the crowded streets of New York City to Metropolitan Opera House.

Inside of the opera house, I picked up our tickets. Our seats were in one of the boxes. While we waited for the house to open up, Edward and I sipped champagne and chatted with another couple who were season ticket holders. They prattled on how beautiful and mesmerizing the productions were. I smiled excitedly at this. I was not a huge opera fan but Edward was; _Romeo and Juliet_ was his favorite opera followed by _La Boheme_ and _Carmen_.

We finished two glasses of champagne before we went into our private box. Edward was giddy for this. He kissed my knuckles, thanking me for the tickets. The lights flickered and people began scrambling to their seats. The conductor walked into the pit, nodding slightly before turning to the orchestra. With a flourish, he began waving his arms. The sound of our National Anthem filled the opulent opera house. We all stood up. Edward sang along while I just put my hand over my heart. After the song ended, the lights dimmed further and the overture began.

My eyes were trained on the action onstage. The costumes were gorgeous. The singing was phenomenal. The acting was beyond words. At the intermission, I wanted to scream out for them to keep going. Alas, I had to wait twenty minutes. Besides, I had to pee really badly.

I took care of business and called our babies. We said goodnight and that we loved them before we went back inside of the theater. If it was possible, the second act was more amazing than the first. I was a sobbing mess when at the end. I had read _Romeo and Juliet_ numerous times and I knew what was going to happen, but still…it didn’t negate the sadness I felt for the star-crossed lovers. The beautiful music definitely triggered my emotions as well.

I delicately dabbed my eyes with Edward’s handkerchief while we left the box. “That was…wow,” I said, my voice husky from my crying. “We’ll have to come back.”

“Really?” he asked, twining his fingers with mine.

“I can definitely see why  you enjoy this,” I said. “Perhaps, next year, we can get season tickets.”

“Oh, Bella, I’d love that,” he said, nuzzling my cheek with his. “I’ll check into it for our anniversary present to each other. I love you so much, baby. Thank you for arranging this and for wanting to do it on a regular basis.”

“It’ll be nice to get away every so often to rekindle the fire,” I said as we walked down the steps to the main lobby. He smiled wolfishly, nipping at my ear. I giggled, smacking at him. We scurried outside to our limo and went back to the hotel.

That night, we made love while I wore my wedding band and new necklace. The next morning, we woke up early, eager to get back home to our children. As nice as our trip away was, I missed my babies. Or as Marie would say, ‘missded.’ The drive back to Sherryville was quiet. Edward held my hand, humming quietly along with whatever song was playing on the radio.

We stopped for gas about two hours away from Sherryville. I picked up some drinks and snacks to curb our hunger. We didn’t want to stop for a full meal. We both were anxious to get back home. I slid back into the passenger seat of the Volvo, putting our beverages and nosh in the center console. Edward sat down in the driver’s side, narrowing his eyes at a late model truck. “Does that truck look familiar?”

“No,” I answered. “Why?”

“It’s been following us since we got on the highway,” he said. “I’m trying to see who’s driving but I can’t tell…”

“The windows are awfully dark,” I said. My hackles went up. My mom was still ‘on the loose.’ Could she have partnered up some hillbilly with this beast of a truck?

“Maybe I’m imagining things,” Edward shrugged. “Keep your eyes peeled as we leave, beautiful girl.”

I nodded as Edward turned over the car. My eyes were on the black truck while we exited the gas station, barreling toward the highway. I watched in the mirror but the truck did not follow.

Unfortunately, the niggling feeling in my gut grew more and more pronounced as we drove closer to home. Something wasn’t right, but what was it?

**A/N: A kind of cliffie? Anyhow, thanks for sticking with me. I do hope to have this finished before the end of the summer (that’s my goal…we’ll see if it happens.) Lots of pics with this one…all on my blog (link in my profile). You can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I’d love hear from you…your suppositions about Renee, the black truck, Marie, life in general!**

**Up next will be some transitional stuff…we need to find out how Rose, Jacob and the rest of the crew are doing. I’m probably going to move up the timeline (closer to ‘spring break’ for the teachers). Also, what’s happening with Renee? Did she get help? Tell me your thoughts! Leave me some! *Hugs!***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time.**

**Up next will be some transitional stuff…we need to find out how Rose, Jacob and the rest of the crew are doing. I’m probably going to move up the timeline (closer to ‘spring break’ for the teachers). Also, what’s happening with Renee? Did she get help? Tell me your thoughts! Leave me some! *Hugs!***

**Chapter Eighteen: Babies and Beef**

“God, I’m as big as a house,” Rose grumbled as she waddled to the couch. “Last baby, I swear.”

“You say that now,” Alice snickered.

“Oh, no, I mean it,” Rose snapped, flopping down onto the couch and groaning as she fell backwards. “This baby is already roughly seven pounds and I’m not due for another month. Emmett and his huge genes.”

“Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl?” I asked as I sat down next to her, putting a pillow behind her back.

“We were going to keep it a secret but fuck it,” Rose snorted. “We’re having a girl.”

“Can I throw you a shower?” Alice squealed.

“Alice, Evan is still in his diapers, I can use his stuff. Plus, you and Bella can outfit our baby girl for years with the amount of girl’s clothes you two have,” Rose said. “No shower.”

“I’ll ask Edward to pull out the girl’s baby clothes. You can have whatever you want, Rose,” I said.

“No shower?” Alice frowned.

“Nope. I’m okay with that,” Rose said as she put her hand on her belly. “Oh, jeez. She’s going to be a soccer player or something. She keeps bruising me from the inside.”

“Can I feel?” I asked. I never really felt the triplets move during the third trimester. They were too squished in my belly. Rose nodded and put my hand on her stomach. I got a hard kick on my palm. “Oh my! How often does she do that?”

“All day. All night. All the frickin’ time,” Rose grumbled. “I’ve taken to sleeping with my belly against Emmett’s back so he can feel what his sperm is doing to me.”

“How’s he taking that?” I asked.

“He hates me. He keeps bitching that I’m disturbing his beauty sleep. Um, hello! I haven’t had a full-night’s sleep since Christmas. Either I’m getting attacked from the inside out OR I’m up every fifteen minutes to pee. I love having children but the trauma it puts on my body is too much. So, like I said, last baby. I swear.”

I plastered on a fake smile, trying to find some sympathy for Rose. I understood her complaints. I dealt with them, too. But, she could easily have more children. Edward and I, we couldn’t. Well, not naturally. If we wanted more children, we’d have to adopt.

“Wasn’t Jacob supposed to come, too?” Alice asked as she sipped her coffee.

“He sent a text. Claire was having a tantrum and wouldn’t stay with Daddy Ren. Jacob is trying to calm her,” I explained. “He’ll be here as soon as he can. Speaking of Jacob, how’s he doing?”

“Good. He hasn’t been sick since he came back after the first of the year,” Rose answered. “The kids are happy he’s back since the parade of subs they had for him were a joke. Seriously, there was one substitute who was older than dirt. He made my great-grandfather look like a mere pup, he was that old.”

“How old is your great-grandfather?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Hundred and nine,” she said simply, taking a swig of her water. “I miss coffee.”

“I can make some decaf,” I said.

“It’s not too much trouble?” Rose asked.

“Of course not,” I said as I darted to the kitchen. It was the first weekend of spring break for Rose and Alice. We were going to go shopping for Rose’s baby’s room. They had the furniture but needed to pick out the theme, paint and décor. Alice, Jacob and I were going to help her. I suggested butterflies. Alice wanted to do a boutique theme using pink, black and white. Jacob suggested a fairy tale, princess theme. We were going to a boutique in downtown Sherryville that made specialty baby bedding. We were just waiting for Jacob.

The kids were out with Jasper, Edward and Emmett, having a daddy’s day out so we could choose the baby bedding. It was a nice day so the guys were going to a putt putt course that had an arcade and bumper cars.

Ten minutes later, Jacob arrived and he apologized for his lateness. We understood and we all piled into my Audi, driving toward Once Upon a Baby, the boutique. Inside the store, we split up. Alice and Rose went off in one direction while Jacob and I went the opposite direction. “It’s been too long, Jake,” I said as I looped my arm through his. “How are you doing?”

“Better than earlier this year,” he said, running his hand through his short hair. “Thanks to your husband, I finally kicked that never-ending infection. I’ve gained back most of the weight I lost and yeah; things are good, Bells.”

“You look much better. At Christmas, you were a walking skeleton, Jake,” I frowned. “Is Ren still imparting that insane diet on you?”

“He’s let up a bit. I still try to eat organically if I can but I treat myself to a good cheeseburger every once and awhile,” he winked. “How about you? How are you doing? We miss you at Cherry Blossom. The new principal is a douche and the dean is a wimp.”

“Anyone has to be better than Merritt, right?” I asked.

“Not really. They hired someone who had been ‘rejected’ from previous principal interviews and you can so tell. He’s keeping the teams the same but imparting some stringent rules on everyone. The morale of the building is at an all-time low, Bells. It’s _bad!_ ”

“Damn,” I frowned as I looked around the boutique. “Have you mentioned this to the district office?”

“There have been many emails to Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy,” Jacob replied, running his fingers over a cute pink, blue and purple princess quilt. “I like this.” He swiped a sham and picture to show Rose. “I don’t know if anything is going to happen. I only wish you were the principal. You’d be awesome, Bella.”

“I needed this time to work with Marie,” I said, giving him a sad smile.

“How is the little munchkin?” he asked.

“She’s doing so well,” I breathed as I wandered around the aisles. “Jacob, she’s grown so much. It’s unreal. My baby girl who wasn’t able to speak in November is a regular chatterbox, now. She still has moments were she has her tantrums and she still doesn’t like to be touched by strangers, but she’s adapting well. We’re now working with a speech pathologist, occupational therapist and psychiatrist to improve her coping skills. If didn’t know, you couldn’t tell that she had autism.”

“That’s great, Bella,” Jacob replied as he looked at some of the other bedding sets on display. “Dear God. This is just ugly. Red, mustard yellow and puke green in a princess theme? Ugh! Obviously the designer is color blind.”

“That is pretty bad,” I replied, wrinkling my nose. “Soft, sweet colors. Sage green, baby pink, white…like this. Butterflies and it will go well with the furniture Rose and Emmett already have.”

“Are they using Evan’s furniture?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty unisex and I love the finish,” I said. “That deep mahogany is so great and timeless. David’s bedroom is like that and it’ll grow with him until he gets to college.”

“You got one of those convertible bed, didn’t you?” Jacob questioned. I nodded. All of my kids had convertible cribs to beds. It was more expensive in the long run but it saved us a ton of money when we switched the cribs to their big girl and big boy beds. “Claire is about ready to switch to her big girl bed. However, she’s in the sleeping with her daddy’s stage. I wake up with a foot in my face more often than not. I love my girl, but she’s a bed hog.”

“She loves you,” I cooed, picking up a sham of the butterfly bedding I found.

“I love her, too. But not her foot,” Jacob laughed. “Especially, not in my nose. Stinky toes!”

I giggled, tugging on his arm until we reached Rose and Alice. Rose was holding a hot pink sham while Alice held a very girly, princess-y sham. “You have to go the princess route! All girls love princesses, right Bella?”

“Eh,” I shrugged. “Butterflies. I love butterflies.”

“I’m with Wee One. Princesses,” Jacob said, dangling his sham.

“Crap,” Rose sighed, looking at each of the choices. “I cannot buy new furniture. We don’t have money in the budget for that. Your idea is cute, Alice but requires too much dough. I am not changing the baby crib to be a replica of the pumpkin in _Cinderella_. It’s out.”

“Jasper, Edward, and Emmett can make it,” Alice pouted.

“Jasper doesn’t know what a hammer is,” I snickered. “My husband is more adept at computer shit and Emmett, he’d break it. No, Ali. Just no.”

Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fine,” she huffed. “Perhaps if I have another kid, I’ll use that idea.”

“Are you and Jasper trying?” Jacob asked.

“We’re not actively stopping,” she said. “If it’s in the cards, then it’s meant to be. I’d like another one. We’ll see.”

“That’s great, Ali,” Rose smiled, hugging Alice. “If you do get pregnant _and_ have another girl, you can definitely have the princess themed bedroom.” Turning to the remaining shams. “Hmmm, Jacob, I like it but it’s too close to my son’s bedding. He has a blue room and I want this to be the epitome of girly.”

“What do you expect? I’m a guy,” Jacob snorted. “I may be gay but I’m still male.”

“It’s all good, Jake,” Rose smirked, patting Jacob’s arm. “That leaves my choice and Bella’s.”

“Mine goes with the furniture,” I said. “If you painted it white, your choice would work but you’re running out of time Pregosaurus Rex.”

“Hush,” she chided. “But, you’re right. Looks like I’m going with butterflies, kids. What color should I paint the walls? Green or pink?”

“You could put in a chair rail and paint one part of the wall green and the other pink,” Jacob suggested.

“Or, you could put a dark pink, like this shade, on the bottom with the lighter pink on top,” I said. “What do you think?”

“Let’s go buy this shiz and then purchase some paint and some molding for the chair rail. Jake, you’re installing since you kind of know what you’re doing,” Rose said. “Right?”

“Got it, Rosalie,” he smiled, kissing her head. We walked to the store, buying all of the necessities of the bedding set I found. Afterward, we drove to the home improvement store, buying the paint and chair rail samples before going to Rose’s home to check out her baby’s new room. We measured the diameter, sending Jacob to get the chair rail in my car. Alice and I worked on taking the bedding out, preparing to wash it. Rose was working on dusting the crib.

A few hours later, Jacob had the chair rail up and we had top portion of the room painted. The guys came over with our children. Our extremely cranky children. EJ and David were bickering with each other over some stupid toy. Grace was crying because she couldn’t get the stuffed bear from the Pop a Shot game. Lizzie was scowling over something, but not saying what. Marie was suctioned to Edward, sobbing uncontrollably. Evan was the only quiet child. Well, relatively. He was asleep in Emmett’s arms, snoring loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Alice asked, staring at Jasper as he held a squirming Grace.

“It was a nightmare,” Jasper whimpered. “Putt-putt was a wash. The boys didn’t want to share the same putter and fought over having the orange ball. Then, it started sprinkling causing Marie to get all ornery. Or was it Edward who got ornery?”

Edward growled, flipping Jasper off discreetly. Marie was screaming for me and I took her into my arms. “It’s okay, little one. Shhhhh,” I soothed, bouncing her back and forth. “Now, boys, behave.”

“He started it,” Jasper and Edward both said, pointing to each other.

“I think it’s time we all go to our respective homes and reflect on the day,” Alice said as she took EJ’s hand. “Rose, I’ll call you later.” They kissed each other on the cheek and Alice shoved Jasper out the door, a sulking EJ and sobbing Grace in tow. Once the door closed, I could hear Alice hissing at Jasper about his lack of decorum.

“I’m going to put his little guy in his room,” Emmett said as he carried Evan up the stairs. “Thanks, Edward. It was a fun day, despite Drama Whitlock.”

“Tell me about it,” Edward muttered, scooping David up in his arms. “How did your afternoon go?”

“Excellent,” Rose replied. “Your wife picked out the baby sheets for our baby girl.”

“Butterflies,” I said. “Do you want to see the baby’s room, Re Re?”

“Yeah,” she sniffled.

“Can I come, too?” Lizzie asked, still sporting a puss.

“Your mom can show you,” Rose said, sitting down in the living room. “Auntie Ro is feeling a little tired and my feet hurt.” Edward put David down and went to check on her. “Edward, I’m fine. I’m eight months pregnant. It’s par for the course.”

“Still,” he said as he did a quick assessment. “Headaches? Swelling?”

“Yeah, right here,” she smirked, pointing to her huge stomach.

“Funny, Rose,” Edward deadpanned.

“Momma, baby’s room,” Marie whimpered, putting her head on my shoulder. I nodded walking up the stairs. I showed them the bedding and the colors for the walls. Both girls were sufficiently excited. So excited that Lizzie dropped a bombshell.

“Mommy, can we have a little brother or sister? Will your belly get big like Auntie Ro’s?” she asked innocently.

“Um,” I floundered, looking around the room. “Let’s go home and we’ll talk about that. Together. As a family. With Daddy. Okay?”

“Okay,” Marie said quietly, putting her head on my shoulder.

“No. I want to know now,” Lizzie said, stomping her foot.

“Elizabeth Tanya Masen, we’re going to wait and talk about this at home,” I said sternly. “Downstairs, young lady.” She began stomping in the hallway. “Keep it up and you’re going to be in timeout once we get home.”

“Mom!” she wailed. She ran down the stairs, sobbing. Marie started whimpering on my shoulder. _Oh, Christ. Really?_ I took a breath and walked downstairs. Lizzie was screaming against Edward’s legs, saying I was mean. I just shook my head and put Marie down on the ground. I kissed Rosalie, saying I’d come over to help finish the room while she was on break. Emmett gave me a sympathetic smile as we gathered our children, plus Jacob into our car. Lizzie was wailing like a banshee. David was screaming at his sister to shut up and Marie was rocking back and forth, having the beginnings of an anxiety attack.

After a tense fifteen minute drive, Edward exploded. “If you are under the age of five, you are to go to your bedrooms and stay there until your mother or I come to talk to you! You are to not leave the room unless it’s an emergency, like you’re bleeding or you need to go to the bathroom. Once your screams stop, we will talk to you until then, you will be in timeout.”

“Daddy!” Lizzie bit out.

“NOW!” Edward yelled. All of the kids jumped at the volume of his voice. He very rarely raised his voice or lost his temper, but when he did, it was not pretty. David shot out of the car like a bullet. Lizzie glared at both of us before slamming the car door, almost on Marie’s fingers. Marie was just a mess. I gave Jacob a timid smile before I scooped Marie up in my arms.

“See you later, Bells,” he said, kissing my cheek. “Bye, munchkin.” He gave her a wave and turned to get into his Honda. It sputtered to life and he drove away.

“You too, Marie,” Edward said wearily.

“No!” she spat, clinging to my body. “Want Mommy!” Her tears broke my heart, but I knew that Edward and I needed to debrief over what just happened.

“I know, Marie, but Mommy and Daddy need to talk,” Edward rationalized with our four year old.

“She doesn’t understand,” I said. “Let me calm her down and then Marie can take a nap? Are you tired?”

“Can Mommy hum?” Marie asked.

“Of course, baby,” I replied. I shot Edward a look. Marie was almost in full melt-down mode. If I let her go, we’d never get her calmed down. Edward huffed and walked toward his office once we got inside of the house. I carried Marie up to her room, trying to ignore my remaining raging children. Lizzie was screaming and David was pounding on something. However, Lizzie and David would have their tantrums, but would eventually stop. If Marie had a melt-down, she’d be screaming for hours on end.

I gently rocked Marie, humming in her ear until her body became heavy. She began snoring and I placed her on the bed, tucking her in with her blanket. I sighed before going downstairs to find Edward in the office. His lips were smashed in a grim line, punching angrily at the keyboard. “Were they like that all day?” I asked.

“Worse,” he grunted. “Those were not our children. They were possessed by the devil or something today, Bella. And the screaming?” He held up his hand in aggravation. “I’ve got a migraine of epic proportions.”

“Did you take your medication?” I asked, curling up on the couch.

“A double dose,” he said flatly. “I’ll be worthless tomorrow for my meeting with the board as I go forth with the first stage of upgrading the peds wing. Fantastic.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, clutching a pillow to my chest. “I’ll let you be after we discuss how we should proceed with our devil-spawn.” I nervously played with my hair, biting my lip.

“Bella,” he sighed, walking from behind the desk and sitting next to me. “I’m sorry I’m being an assface to you. I’m just stressed over this meeting and the kids were horrendous today. I mean, like I wanted to walk away and say they were Jasper’s.”

I snorted, looking at Edward. He did look exhausted and his green eyes were drawn in pain. I reached up and cupped his scruffy cheek. “Jasper’s, huh? Not Emmett’s?”

“Jasper was acting like the kids all day, too,” Edward grumbled. “We had seven children with us today…the six kids under the age of six and the one who was closer to forty. Ugh! He egged it on.” Edward lay down, putting his head on my lap. I began running my fingers through his thick hair, massaging his scalp. “So, what do we do about them?”

“Was their behavior a reaction to Jasper’s actions or were they just blatantly bratty?” I asked.

“Initially, reactions to Jasper but as the day progressed, Lizzie turned on the drama queen and David was hitting EJ, who hit back and it escalated from there,” he said, anger lacing his tone. “I’m thinking a day without television should do it.”

“That’s torture for us, Edward. We have to think of alternative activities to keep them occupied. Television is my savior,” I deadpanned.

“Make them do homework,” Edward suggested. “Lessons. Review numbers, letters, colors and shit.”

“Okay, fine. But you’re helping me, Dr. Masen. If I have to teach preschoolers, I need an assistant. That will be you,” I said, tugging lightly on his hair. He gave me a look, sticking out his tongue. “Don’t stick out that tongue unless you expect to use it, Dr. McFuckme.”

“Ha, ha,” he retorted, burying his face into my stomach. He lifted my shirt, blowing a raspberry into my belly. I pinched his arm, earning a playful glower.

“There is something else,” I said, my smile falling at the sadness of what I was about to say.

“What, beautiful girl?” he asked.

“I showed Lizzie and Marie the baby’s room, which is very cute, by the way, and well, Lizzie asked if we were going to have another baby,” I said quietly. “I told her that we would talk about it when we got home but Lizzie kept pushing it and pushing it.”

“Bella,” Edward said, sitting up and gathering me in his arms. A few tears escaped my eyes as I nestled against his chest. He didn’t say anything. He just offered his love and comfort, holding me tightly as I quietly fell apart.

A few moments later, I managed to pull myself together and looked up at him. His own eyes were filled with tears. “Sorry,” I muttered, wiping my tears. “I know I shouldn’t…”

“Beautiful girl, it’s okay. I get it,” he said as he took my face in his hands. “Lizzie asked an innocent question that there are no easy answers.”

“Her question regarding the baby belly is what hit me,” I muttered, placing my hand on my somewhat-flat stomach. “I’ll never experience…not that I wanted to. I’m too old.”

“Bella, women are having babies later and later,” Edward chided.

“They have uteruses,” I snapped.

“Is that something you want? Another child?” he asked, his green eyes searching mine, placing his hand over my hand.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, wriggling out of his hold. “Probably not since we have our hands full with the triplets. But, it’s not even an option, naturally, Edward. I can’t get pregnant. No matter how much sex we have, I’ll always be barren.” My insecurities came roaring back. Edward’s going to realize that he’s married to a freak and dump my ass. I’ll be all alone. Again.

“Isabella Masen, I see where you mind is going,” Edward spat, gently forcing me to look at him. “I’m not leaving you.”

“How did you know I was thinking that?”

He pressed his finger between my brows, where there was undoubtedly a furrow from my distress. “This, my dear. I don’t care that you can’t have any more children. I really don’t. I was more scared when you were on the table after the doctor delivered Marie. You were bleeding out and I thought that I was going to _lose_ you. I didn’t want to become a widower, again. So, I asked the doctor to do whatever was needed to ensure your survival. I know it resulted in your hysterectomy, but I’d rather have you without a uterus than not have you at all,” Edward replied fervently, his clear green eyes filling with tears.

“Oh,” I said intelligently.

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” Edward whispered, crushing me to his chest. “God, Mike really fucked with your head. Five years later and you’re still freaking out that I’m going to leave. My love, I’m not going anywhere. Ever. You’re it for me, Bella. You and our children are my life. Granted, I’m not happy with the tiny terrors, but I love them so much. I adore you and I’d do anything for you to make you happy.”

I buried my nose against his neck, inhaling deeply. Instead of the clean scent of my husband, my nostrils are assaulted by the most unappealing smell of nachos, body odor and baby powder. “Edward? Why do you smell like ass?”

“Jasper pushed me into the ball thing,” Edward growled. “You know the giant petri dish filled with multi-colored balls? Jasper thought he was being funny.”

“Ewwww,” I responded, wrinkling my nose.

“Yeah, I need to shower,” he said flatly, plucking at his sweater. “I’m going to do that and then we can talk to our children about the punishment. We also need to talk about what Lizzie said.”

“How are we going to be do that?” I asked. “You can’t exactly say, ‘Mommy’s got no uterus, so no more babies…’”

“Actually, you can. You can’t have any more children because of a medical condition. I’d rather tell them the truth than lie to them,” Edward said, arching a brow. “I’m going to order some pizza since you’re probably too sore to cook dinner and I don’t want to cook.”

“Slacker,” I teased.

“Migraine,” he snorted, kissing my temple. “Anyhow, I’ll do that, shower and then we’ll talk to the kids, implement their punishment tonight, okay?”

I nodded and pressed my mouth to his. He eagerly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between my lips. “I love you, Bella. That will never, _ever_ change. You hear me?”

“I hear you,” I whispered. “Go shower, Stink.”

“Got it,” he said, kissing me one last time before walking to the kitchen. I heard him order the pizza and then ascend the stairs. His voice was quiet as he spoke to David and Lizzie. It filtered through the vents. They both apologized but Edward did express his displeasure due to their behavior. David huffed while Lizzie started sniffling again. I got up, set the table in the kitchen and pulled out some cash for the pizza. As I waited for Edward to finish his shower, I surfed on the internet and ordered a few things for Rose’s baby girl. Plus, I made a mental note to ask Edward to pull out the baby clothes for me so I can have Rose search through the bins for outfits from Lizzie and Marie.

Edward came downstairs, wearing a pair of scrub pants and a t-shirt. He looked very comfy. Not to mention clean. I hugged him, inhaling his fresh, manly scent. “Much better,” I cooed.

“I had the water on as hot as I could stand it,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my body. “Why don’t you do the same, Bella? Take a relaxing shower and we’ll deal with the kids, administer their punishment and perhaps, tonight, after they go to bed, we can…” Edward waggled his brows and thrust his hips.

_Sex with sexy hubby? After today?_

_Yes and please!_

“Insatiable,” I snickered.

“For you? Always,” he said, nipping at my ear. “Go shower. I’ll deal with the pizza and getting the kids ready for dinner.”

“Thank you.” He lightly smacked my ass and I walked upstairs. My shower was short but incredibly relaxing. Feeling the water pound on my tense muscles was the perfect remedy for the emotional last part of the day. I changed into a pair of yoga pants (with some sexy panties on underneath) and one of Edward’s shirts, sans bra. I slipped on a fleece and padded down the kitchen. All three of my children were at the table, waiting for their serving of pizza, which had been delivered while I was in the shower. When Marie saw me, she clambered out of her chair and into my arms.

Dinner was quiet. Lizzie and David both knew they were in trouble. Marie was clingy. Eating pizza with one hand, trying to balance a needy four-year-old is not an easy feat. But I did it. Plus, I fed my daughter. Edward put away the pizza and we moved to the family room. Lizzie and David shared the overstuffed the chair while I sat on the couch with my husband and Marie.

“We sorry, Daddy,” Lizzie said as soon as we got settled. “We was excited about being out with Grace, EJ and Evan that we acted badly. So, we really sorry.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Edward said, nodding slightly at our daughter. “It helps but it doesn’t stop the fact that you acted inappropriately while we were out.”

“What does inapoopiately mean?” David asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Inappropriately,” I corrected. “It means you acted poorly. You made poor choices and as a result, there needs to be consequences for how you acted.” I looked at Edward, who took my hand, twining his fingers with mine. “Tonight, you won’t be watching television. You will go up to your rooms and will work on the homework I’ve compiled for you.”

“Homework!” Lizzie wailed.

“Elizabeth Tanya,” Edward warned. “It’s due to the whining and complaining that you’re getting this punishment. It’s not like we’re asking you to write a dissertation.”

“They don’t know what that is,” I whispered to my husband. “You may have done that but you were what? Twenty-five, twenty-six? Not four.”

“Oh,” he nodded. “Right. Anyhow, you’ll do the work your mom has given you and then, you’re going to bed early. No story.”

“Fine,” Lizzie huffed.

“Stop it, Lizzie. You’re not helping,” David spat.

We were shocked at his interjection. Lizzie was equally as shocked, staring at her brother like he had twelve heads. Obviously, there was some dissension among the ranks as he turned his back on Lizzie. Marie looked up at me, confused as to what was going on. “Elizabeth,” Edward began slowly, “I don’t know what is with your attitude, but it’s got to stop.”

“Sorry,” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward stood up and held his hands out. David walked over to him and took Edward’s hand. He was sullen and dejected. “Do you know why you’re being punished, David?” Edward asked.

“I yelled at EJ and was mean to Lizzie,” he responded.

“Lizzie, do you know why?” Edward asked sternly.

“Because I was being mean to Grace and I stomped my foot at Auntie Ro’s house,” Lizzie said as she stood up, walking past Edward.

“Why did you stomp your foot?” Edward questioned.

“Mommy wouldn’t answer my question,” Lizzie said, shooting me a tiny glare. “She said we’d talk about it later.”

“What was the question?” my husband asked, crouching down in front of Lizzie.

“If Mommy can give us a baby brother or sister? If her belly was going to get big like Auntie Ro’s.”

Edward looked at me and he asked me with eyes if it was okay to tell this to our children. I nodded minutely, tightening my hold on Marie. Edward sat down on the chair, taking Lizzie and David onto his lap. “Lizzie, Mommy didn’t answer your question because there’s no easy answer for it,” he began.

“Why?” she asked, twisting her hair.

“Well, Lizzie, when Mommy had you three, something went wrong. Mommy had a surgery after she gave birth to Marie and she can’t have babies anymore,” Edward explained. “If we want more children, we’d have to adopt them.”

“Like we adopted Nessie?” David asked.

“Yes, kind of,” Edward said. “Now, the reason why Mommy didn’t want to talk about it is because it makes both of us sad. Mommy is sad because she can’t have any more babies.”

“What about you? Why are you sad?” Lizzie asked.

“I’m sad because your mommy’s sad,” he frowned. “Do you understand?”

“Kind of,” David and Lizzie said.

“You’ll understand more once you get older,” I said. “For now, we have a perfectly sized family. If we want to expand it, we can, but for now, I’m happy with my three little munchkins and the dog.”

“What about Daddy?” Marie’s sweet voice asked.

“I’ll keep him, too,” I said, winking at my husband who rolled his eyes. “Now, upstairs and work on the two papers I put on your desks. One is a math worksheet and the other is a reading worksheet. If you do this without complaint, Daddy and I may read you a short story. Got it?”

All of my children nodded and ran upstairs. “Do you think they get it?” Edward asked.

“Nope. But, they heard the magic word… ‘story,’” I said. “That way, we can have adult ‘story’ time later on tonight.”

“Oh, yes,” Edward purred, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me senseless.

xx TNC xx

A couple of days later, I dropped the kids off at Esme’s and went over to Rose and Emmett’s place. They were working on finishing up the baby’s room. I wanted to drop off the baby clothes and see how Rose was doing. Edward was at work, still in discussions about the renovations in the pediatrics ward of the hospital. The board was discussing various contractors to make the changes.

I parked in the driveway of Rose and Emmett’s home and rang the doorbell. Emmett opened the door, holding a wailing Evan. “Hi, Emmett,” I smiled. “What’s wrong with this one?”

“Teething,” Emmett grunted. “Trying to put him out of his misery and paint and deal with heavily pregnant wife…not too easy.”

“Here, give me your son. You take a reprieve and lug in the three bins of clothes for your newest addition from the back of my car,” I snickered.

“Thanks, Bella. You’re a real pal,” he deadpanned, handing me his screaming son. I handed him the keys and he slipped past me, giving me a boyish grin. “Thank you for the clothes, though. We have some but not a whole lot.”

“We got so much clothes for the triplets, that there are things that were not even worn,” I said as I bounced Evan. “Hey, buddy. You have some new teeth.” Evan pulled at my hair, displaying two new teeth in his gums. I walked inside and went to the refrigerator. There were a few teething rings inside. I handed one to Evan, placing it inside his mouth. Once the cold touched his gums, he calmed down and clutched the ring, gnawing happily. I walked upstairs, finding Rose sitting on the ground touching up the paint. “Should you be inhaling all of those paint fumes?” I chided.

“Shut it,” she smirked. “Oh, good. You gave him a teething ring. Emmett was determined to stop him from crying by bouncing him. Obviously, it wasn’t working.”

“Also try giving him cold veggies and freeze some washcloths,” I said, sitting down next to her. She took Evan and I took the paint brush, addressing the smudges on the wall. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Tired. I can’t sleep at night since this one is using my bladder as its own personal stage to tap dance on,” she snorted. “I’ll be happy when she’s born.”

“Have you discussed names?” I asked.

“We’ve got a few,” she blushed, kissing Evan’s blonde head. “We know that the baby is going to have the godmother’s name as her middle name.”

“Who’s that going to be?” I asked, curious to who was going to be the godparents. Edward was godfather to Evan with one of Rose’s cousins being the godmother. Rose’s parents _insisted._

“Well, we’d like you and Edward to be the godparents,” Rose murmured, giving me a soft smile. “We were going to take you out to dinner and ask you, but since you were curious.”

“I can’t speak for Edward, but I’d be honored,” I replied, hugging her carefully.

“Honestly, I think Emmett asked Edward on Sunday but with the drama with the kids and that whole cluster, it was never brought up again,” Rose snorted. “My husband is quite the blabber mouth. Besides, he wants to keep it simple on his end. Emmett explained if we do have any more kids, Edward’s the godfather to all of ‘em.”

“I thought you were done,” I asked wryly.

“We are. I’m getting my tubes tied while after labor or forcing a vasectomy on Emmett. No more babies. Three is enough,” she said, arching a brow. Rose had had a child conceived from rape by her ex-husband. I think that girl is going into sixth grade and living in Nebraska, happily with her adoptive parents. “Ooomph! Stop kicking my bladder!”

“I don’t miss that,” I chuckled, holding my arms out for Evan. She passes her son to me and waddles to the bathroom. Evan sleepily puts his head on my shoulder. “Tired boy?” He nodded and became heavy in my arms. Emmett walked upstairs and deposited the bins outside of the room.

“Are you a baby whisperer, Bella? You got him to stop crying,” he said as he walked into the baby’s room.

“Teething ring, Em,” I said as I held it in Evan’s mouth.

“Bella, I don’t want to freak you out,” Emmett said as he sat down in the rocking chair. “While I was taking out the bins, there was a black pickup truck circling our neighborhood.”

“Really?” I asked, my heart stammering in my chest. “What kind of truck?”

“Ford, I think,” Emmett replied, taking Evan from my arms.

Didn’t Edward say that he had a black truck tailing him from New York City back in February? It’s early April. It’s probably someone who’s lost. “Don’t worry about it, Emmett,” I said, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. “Someone is just lost. Or looking for the house numbers.”

“Okie-doke,” Emmett said as he carried Evan into his bedroom, placing him in the crib. Rose came out of the bathroom, looking much more relaxed. “Take a shit, babe?”

“Ugh, Emmett. TMI,” she laughed, smacking his arm.

“You have your post-orgasmic face. I only see it on two occasions: after sex or after you take an enormous dump,” Emmett said, wrapping his arms around her belly.

“We have company, Emmett. Quit being gross and go make me a steak. Your soccer star is begging for a porterhouse,” Rose deadpanned, shoving him out of the room.

“No child of mine is ever, _ever_ playing soccer. Pansy-ass sport,” Emmett grumbled. He turned on his heel and went down to the kitchen. Rose dragged one of the bins into the bedroom, searching through it. She ended up taking almost all of the clothes, storing them in the dresser. When we were done, Emmett had finished our lunch. He did make Rose a porterhouse steak with mashed potatoes and sandwiches for him and me.

Over lunch, Emmett was talking about his baseball players and Rose was bellyaching that Emmett better be present for their child’s birth. The high school’s team was amazing and had a good chance of making it to state. Originally, Emmett was going to be off for the spring sports season, but the varsity baseball coach ended up having to have quintuple bypass surgery and was taking early retirement. Emmett stepped in (unbeknownst to Rose) to be the coach. It upset the applecart, since Emmett was the ‘low man on totem pole.’ But, he had taken the football team to state and the administration told Emmett that he was now the varsity baseball coach.

Evan woke up from his nap and Emmett went to take care of him. Rose walked me out of the house, thanking me for the baby clothes. Parked across the street was a black truck. The windows were blacked out, so I couldn’t see who was at the wheel. The movement inside of the truck indicated that there was, indeed, someone inside. Possibly two people.

“Do you want me to call the cops?” Rose asked as she saw me eye the truck warily.

“Why?” I asked. “It’s not like they’re doing anything. It’s a black truck parked on your street. If they leave when I do, I’ll call the cops and give the police a description.”

Rose arched a brow, not believing my baloney. _Hell, I don’t believe it._ Her cell phone is already in her hand. I kissed her cheek and clambered into my car. I faintly heard the truck across the street rumble to life. “I’m calling the cops, Bella. Love you,” she said as she held her phone to her ear. I nodded and backed out of the driveway, watching the truck from my rearview mirror. It didn’t follow me as I drove out of Rose’s subdivision.

_Maybe, I was overreacting. It really was nothing._

I let out a breath as I drove toward Esme’s home to pick up the kids. I was nearly there when at a stop sign was the black truck. Was it a different truck? Was it the same truck?

Regardless, I was being followed and I had a sneaking suspicion of who it could be.

Renee had made her return, or so it would seem. Perhaps?

But the biggest question is why? Why is she back?

**A/N: So, a bit of a transition-like chapter. I struggled with it because, #1…no time to write and #2…couldn’t find my mojo (if you have some, send it my way, please?) Anyhow, Rose is about to pop and is having a girl. She asked Edward and Bella to be the baby’s godparents. The kiddos were being brats AND want a younger sibling.**

**Up next will be some drama with Marie (she’s going to have some regression in the following chapter. Dealing with some ignorance and such). Also, you’re going to hear from Renee and find out who her accomplice is. I’m curious as to who you all think is helping her and _what_ her true motives for trying to rekindle her relationship with Bella. **

**Some pics on my blog (link in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some, please! ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, we're starting the sequel for A Fresh Start. This will probably be slow going as I want to make sure I tell Marie's story well and appropriately. I'd like to thank all of my readers from A Fresh Start and their stories about their children with Autism. Your recollections will help me tremendously in Marie's story. I'm an educator and I'm familiar with the educational ramifications of Autism, but not living with a child with Autism on a day to day basis.**

**Anyhow, Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue.**

**Up next will be some drama with Marie (she’s going to have some regression in the following chapter. Dealing with some ignorance and such).**

**Chapter Nineteen: Ignorance Isn’t Bliss**

Rose, Alice and Jacob went back to school the following week. I hadn’t told Edward about the black truck that followed me, knowing that he’d freak out. No one knew about the black truck except Rose and Emmett. I swore them to secrecy. I’d tell Edward and my family if and when it became an issue. Since that day, I hadn’t seen it.

I prayed I never saw it again.

_Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt._

I really should tell Edward but I’m afraid he’s going to explode. He’s got enough stress going on with work, at home with Lizzie being a little snot and with Jasper acting like a fucking moron. I didn’t need to add my mommy issues to the whole mess.

Just going to wait on telling him. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.

With Esme and all of my kids, we were driving back from Marie’s appointment with Dr. Marcus. Alice had to take EJ to the doctor for his allergies. She also decided to get Grace tested while she was there. Edward was working late, filling in for a doctor in the ER. Esme decided to take us out to eat at a restaurant on the way back. Pulling into the parking lot, we went inside of the kid-friendly restaurant. As we walked into the lobby, I noticed a black Ford pickup truck park across the street.

_It’s nothing. Shake it off, Masen. There are a ton of black Ford trucks with blacked out windows all across the country._

_Denial, denial, denial…_

“Are you okay, Bella?” Esme asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine,” I replied, giving her a tight smile. She eyed me dubiously, not believing my pretty crappy lie. We were seated immediately and had our orders placed for the kids. The section we were seated in had a number of older couples, all eyeing the triplets warily. Marie was already on edge from her session with Dr. Marcus.

“I call BS,” Esme said as she sipped her drink. “Bella, you keep looking at the door, expecting someone to walk in.”

I sighed and tugged on my hair. “Promise you won’t say anything to Carlisle or anybody else. I’m struggling with what to do,” I whimpered.

“I’m not going to make that promise if you’re in danger, Bella,” she admonished gently. “Or if your children are in danger. Tell me. What’s going on?”

“I think my mom’s stalking me,” I muttered. Shooting Esme a sheepish look, I bit my lip. “Ever since our trip to New York City in February, a black Ford truck has been following me and the kids around. I think. It could be a different truck, but it looks the same.”

“Have you called the police?”

“Rose did. They followed up with me while Edward was at work, but since I couldn’t really give a description besides a black Ford truck with tinted windows, they couldn’t file a report. I don’t think the truck has license plates. If it does, it’s the temporary kind.”

“Is the truck outside?” Esme asked, arching a brow.

“It pulled into the strip mall across the street. But, I don’t know if it’s the same truck or just a truck that looks like the one that was following me,” I said as I twisted my napkin.

The waiter delivered the food, placing the plates in front of the kids. Marie looked at her buttered noodles, scowling deeply. She pushed the plate away. “No curly noodles!” she spat, hitting the table. “Curly noodles are icky!” Marie started sobbing, throwing herself onto the ground. She quickly deteriorated into a massive tantrum. I tried to pick her up but she was kicking and scratching at me.

One of the patrons in our section, walked over to me as I tried to pick up my screaming, sobbing child. “You should be ashamed of yourself,” he said coldly. “You obviously don’t know how to parent since your brat of a child is having a tantrum like that. You and your unruly kid are ruining my dinner with my wife.”

“Oh, don’t fucking start,” I snarled. “I’m a good parent. Don’t be judging me.” I stood up, glaring at the older man. “Not that it matters, but my daughter has autism and doesn’t have full control of her emotions. Things out of the ordinary cause her to breakdown. For example, curly noodles. She hates them.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t cater to her every whim,” the man growled. “Autism is a crock. What you have is a brat who has no self-control. I should report you to DCFS for child neglect.”

“You do and I sue you for slander,” I retorted.

“Bitch,” the man responded, walking back to his table. He waved down the waiter, who gave me a shocked expression. I managed to get Marie back onto the table but she was still screaming. Esme had arranged to get our meals wrapped up so we could leave. The manager spoke with the asshole who was raising a ruckus. A few moments later, after I paid the bill with cash and was trying to move the kids from the table, the manager approached the table.

“I’m sorry but another restaurant patron has lodged a complaint,” he said. “You need to leave. Your child’s crying is disrupting the meals of the people in this section.”

“That asshole? He threatened to call DCFS on me. My kid has autism. Unfuckingbelieveable,” I snarled. I picked up the cash I left the restaurant. I stuffed it into my purse. “Since you’re kicking me out, the least you can do is pay for my fucking meal. If you don’t, I’ll be calling my attorney about this and informing them about you didn’t allow me to stay. My daughter has a disability. How would you feel about having that lawsuit? Hmmmm?”

“An acceptable compromise,” the manager stuttered out. I glared at him as I carried a squirming, screaming Marie in my arms. I flipped off the jerk who complained about my daughter. He huffed before turning to his wife, who looked embarrassed of her husband. Out in the car, I fastened her into the car seat. David and Lizzie buckled themselves, looking fairly sullen. Esme looked at me sympathetically as I backed the car out of the parking lot, driving away from the restaurant. Tears pricked my eyes. I managed to keep it together as I dropped off Esme. I sniffled quietly as I carried a now sleeping Marie into the house with Lizzie and David in tow. I gave them their meals as I tucked in Marie. She’d be down until tomorrow morning.

Lizzie and David had baths, then bed. I read them a story, choosing something light and fun to counteract the somber, melancholy feeling I was experiencing from that man’s words. My children told me they loved me and apologized. I frowned at them. “Why are you saying you’re sorry? You did nothing wrong.”

“That man kicked us out and the old guy was mean,” Lizzie said astutely.

“He was mean but he was also very wrong,” I explained. “He said things that weren’t right because he didn’t know the whole situation. Did it hurt me? Hurt Marie? Yes, but we need to move on. However, you need to know that it was not your fault. It wasn’t Marie’s fault. If anything, that man was at fault because of his prejudice.”

“What’s poopy juice?” David asked.

“Prejudice is when you look at something and make an opinion without knowing the facts,” I said trying to define it terms that my children could understand. “Now, I’m tired. Mommy needs to shower and then go to bed.”

“Love you, Mommy,” they both chirped. David blew a raspberry onto my cheek before skipping to his bedroom. Lizzie cuddled with me before I got up and kissed her forehead. I checked on Marie who was still down for the count. I showered and climbed into bed. The house phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Esme.

“Hello?”

“I wanted to see how you were faring,” Esme said kindly. “What that man did was abhorrent.”

“We’re fine. Marie crashed from the emotional turmoil of the day. David and Lizzie apologized, like it was there fault. Oooh, Esme, I was so fucking pissed at him. I’m a good mother. Aren’t I?”

“Bella, you’re an amazing mother,” Esme crooned. “Marie’s growth this past few months attests to that. Not many women would walk away from their careers to care for their children. Also, Lizzie and David are angels. Yes, they have their bratty moments but they are loving, well-adjusted, sweet children.”

I wiped my cheeks and nodded. _Moron, you’re on the phone_. “Thanks, Esme,” I mumbled.

“Now, I’m also calling since we didn’t get a chance to finish our conversation,” she said sternly. “This truck is obviously following you. You need to tell Edward. Your mother is a few cards short of a full deck and it sounds like she wants something, Bella.”

“It’s not like she’s dangerous, Esme,” I said petulantly. “My mom would be too worried about breaking a nail or popping a breast implant.”

“She may not be dangerous, but if she’s working with someone, they might be. Bella, I love you and I love my grandchildren. I would hate for something horrible to happen to any of you,” Esme murmured. “You have until tomorrow to tell Edward, or I will. Your safety is paramount.”

I sighed. “I’ll tell him when he gets home tonight,” I grumbled.

“Good girl,” Esme chuckled. “Call me tomorrow and let me know what Edward had to say.”

“He’s probably going to flip his lid,” I cringed. “I’m scared, Esme. What if…what if he leaves me?”

“Bella, that man loves you so much. Will he pissed off? Undoubtedly but he won’t leave you or the kids,” Esme reassured me. “Trust me.”

“Okay,” I said, still freaking out about his reaction. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Esme. Thank you for…for everything.”

“Good night, Bella,” Esme said kindly before she hung up the phone. I settled into the bed, watching some bad television until I heard the garage open up about an hour later.

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap,” I chanted, covering my face with Edward’s pillow. “He’s going to be so fucking pissed. Motherfucker…I should have told him sooner.” I got out of bed and padded downstairs. Edward looked exhausted. His hair was sticking up on end. His eyes were drawn and tired. His suit was hanging on the refrigerator door as he had changed into a pair of scrubs that looked like they had been to hell and back. “Hey, Edward. Everything okay?”

“It’s fine,” he said wearily, rooting around in the fridge. He found my leftovers. “Can I eat this?”

“Of course,” I replied, giving him a small smile. “How was work?” He shot me a look. Apparently, it wasn’t good. “What happened? You want to talk about it?”

“Just idiots in the ER. Ren told me about the incompetence down there, but I forgot how bad it was. The nurses are making more decisions, correct decisions, for their patients than their doctors. Ren and the other attendings are up to their eyeballs with madness,” he explained. “Additionally, Dr. Gerandy is getting more and more adamant on trying to get his job back, but no one will budge. We need more good doctors in the ER, though. It’s a catch-22.”

“Can’t you post the positions but just not interview, Dr. Gerandy?” I asked.

“That’s probably what we’re going to do, but we can only hire two doctors. We don’t have enough in the budget to hire anymore. We need, at minimum, five more highly qualified doctors. Due to the budget constraints, we’re only, probably, able to hire two, barely out-there attendings from mediocre schools,” Edward griped, stabbing at my chicken meal.

“Chill, Dr. Masen. What did the poultry do to you?” I giggled nervously.

“Sorry. I’m just stressed out,” he said as he pushed my half-eaten meal away. He looked at me and he saw my face. His already distressed visage crumbled more when he saw me. “You look troubled, beautiful girl.”

“Ah,” I began, chickening out. “I am. I can tell you tomorrow since today has been so shitty for you. Good night.” I turned and began walking away. Edward quickly caught up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Bella, tell me,” he said as he kissed my neck. “We’re partners. We shouldn’t shoulder the burden of our crappy days on our own, baby. Yes, today sucked for me but obviously something is weighing on your shoulders and you need to talk about it.”

“You’re not going to be happy,” I muttered.

“Bella?”

I took his hand and led him to the family room. We sat down on the couch. I nervously played with my wedding set as I formulated the words in my head that I wanted to say to him. I figured I’d start with the ignorant ass in the restaurant. I explained what happened and his face turned red in anger. Not at me, but at the behavior of the guy at the restaurant. Once I was done, he hugged me and said that he was proud of how I handled myself with the asshole. I relished his affection because I knew as soon as I told him about the black truck, he’d get angry. “There’s something else, Edward,” I said quietly, dropping my gaze to the pattern in the area rug under our couch.

“What, beautiful girl?” He cupped my chin, guiding me to look at him. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Definitely not,” I said, grimacing slightly. “Remember when we came back from New York City and you made some comment about a black truck following us?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s still following us. Or rather, it’s following me,” I said quickly. “I noticed it for the first time when I went to Rose’s place to drop off the baby clothes. I spoke with the police but they couldn’t do anything since the people or person in the car didn’t approach me. Nor did I have an accurate description.”

Edward didn’t say anything. He was glaring at me. _This is bad. Really bad._

“Today, while I was out with your mom and the kids for Marie’s therapy session, I think, _think_ I saw the truck again,” I whispered. Distancing myself from him, I waited for the impending explosion. I knew he’d never hurt me but Edward did speak with his hands when he got upset. The explosion never came. I looked back at him and he shook his head. “You’re not going to scream and rant, tell me how fucking stupid I am?”

“No, Bella,” he said. He pinched his nose and got up. “I’m worried about you, about the kids. I’m pissed off that you waited this long to tell me.” Turning toward me, he gave me a grim smile. “I’m going to sleep in the guest room.”

“Do you hate me?” I asked in a meek voice.

“Bella, I could never hate you. I love you and I always will. Right now, I don’t like you very much, but I love you,” he reassured. “I just need to digest what you told me. We can talk more in the morning. I’m not going in until my meeting with the contractors since I pulled a sixteen hour day today.”

I nodded, a few tears slipping from my eyes. Edward wiped my cheeks with his thumb before turning to go upstairs. I listened to him putter around upstairs and the door to the guest bedroom close. I ended up curling up on the couch, crying myself to sleep, upset at Edward’s cold, standoffish behavior. I’d rather have a blow out that what happened.

The following morning, I woke up to the sounds of my children talking quietly and breakfast being made. Faintly, I could hear Edward talking on the phone. The doorbell rang and the kids shuffled over to the foyer. Esme and Carlisle’s voices wafted into the house, saying that they’d drop off the kids on Sunday.

_What?_

I sat up, trying to rush to say goodbye to my babies. I got tangled into the blanket that was wrapped around me. I crashed onto the ground. “OUCH! SHIT!” I barked as my face came personally acquainted with the floor. The door closed and Edward ran into the family room. I rolled onto my back, grumbling in discomfort.

“Bella? Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?” Edward asked as he knelt next to me. His hands began probing my head, face and body. “How many fingers?”

“Two,” I groaned, sitting up. “Why did you send our children away?”

“We needed to talk and I didn’t want to be interrupted,” he said as he brushed my hair away from my face. “Let’s get you back on the couch.” Gingerly, he helped me onto the couch, untangling my legs from the blanket. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an icepack, holding it to my face. I hissed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I said, taking over in the ‘holding’ responsibilities. “I wanted to say goodbye. I heard them get ready to leave…”

“I’m sorry, beautiful girl,” Edward said as he continued his examination of me. “They wanted to jump on you while you were sleeping. I saw how troubled you were in your sleep and I guided them away from you. I covered you in a blanket, making the decision to call my parents to watch the kids for the weekend while we talk about what happened the past couple of weeks.”

“But you could have woken me up to say goodbye,” I frowned, my face protesting at the movement. “Ow.”

“I figured you needed the sleep. I didn’t get home until after midnight, our conversation ended at like one, and the way you were tossing and turning on the couch indicated that you probably didn’t get the most restful night’s sleep,” he explained. “I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to say goodbye and that you tripped over the blanket.” He gave me a sheepish but apologetic look. “I should have had them say goodbye.”

I nodded, pressing the icepack to my face. Edward finished his examination, proclaiming me clumsy but healthy. I got up to go to the bathroom and inspect the damage for myself. Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I saw the beginnings of a nasty bruise on my cheek and some minor swelling around my eye. _Wonderful._

Walking out of the bathroom, I wandered to the kitchen. Edward had my cup of coffee on the island along with a bagel, cream cheese and cut fruit. “Thank you,” I said, sitting down on the stool. My body groaned in displeasure. “Can I get some ibuprofen, too?”

“Next to your breakfast,” Edward chuckled, pointing to the two pills next to my bagel. He finished his own breakfast and sat down next to me. I wasn’t really hungry since I was worried about, well, everything. I poked the fruit and tore apart the bagel, not really eating much. “You need to eat, beautiful girl.”

“Not hungry,” I muttered. A few tears fell onto my cheeks and I pushed my plate away. “I’m so sorry, Edward. I should have told you sooner.” _Please don’t leave me._

Edward turned my chair so he was looking at me. His warm hands gently cupped my face. “Bella, I understand, to a degree, why you didn’t tell me. It could have been a fluke. However, it’s obviously not. You should have told me after that day with Rose, but the ‘should-haves’ and stressing over semantics will get us nowhere. We need to focus on making sure that you and our babies are safe. After my meeting with the contractors at the hospital, we’re going to the police station, ask them how to proceed. Then, we’re going to trade in the Audi to try and do the bait and switch. I’m also tempted to trade in my Volvo. If it is Renee, she knows our cars.” Edward looked into my eyes, which were brimming with tears. Tenderly, he enfolded me into his arm. “I’m sorry I was a douche last night, Bella. I shouldn’t have acted so coldly to you.”

“It’s my fault,” I said against his chest. “I fucked up. I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t. We’re a team, beautiful girl.” He kissed my hair, holding me closer to his body. “We’ll always be a team. I love you and I am sorry for making you feel badly. I was an ass.”

“I’d rather you yell and scream than treat me like you did yesterday,” I muttered.

“I was just exhausted and then you dropped that bombshell? I didn’t know how to react so I figured it would be best to walk away and figure it out,” he said, resting his cheek on my head. “Come on, beautiful girl. Finish your breakfast and then we’ll take a nap. I know I slept like utter shit. You were also deprived of rest, as well.”

“I’m still not really hungry. It looked delicious but I’m too much of a wreck to eat anything,” I said dejectedly. Edward nodded, putting some wrap over the fruit and throwing away the destroyed bagel. He helped me off the stool and I hobbled up the stairs with Edward’s help to our bedroom. We cuddled up with each other after Edward set his alarm. “I am really sorry about not telling you sooner,” I choked out.

“I know, beautiful girl,” Edward murmured, kissing my forehead. “I’m sorry about being an asshat. Forgive me?”

“Only if you forgive me,” I said, giving him a half-hearted smile.

“I forgave you almost immediately, Bella. I was just being a jerk,” he replied, swiping his thumb over the apple of my cheek. “Sleep, baby. I’m here and always will be.”

“Love you,” I mumbled sleepily.

“Love you more, Bella,” Edward whispered, curling around me and holding me to his body. Soon, the sound of his heart lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up, Edward was striding into the bedroom, wearing his black power suit and undoing his tie. I rubbed my face, momentarily forgetting that my cheek was bruised. _Damn it._ “Are you done or leaving for the hospital?” I croaked, sitting up stiffly.

“I just got back. You didn’t even budge when the alarm went off,” he chuckled. “I had the damndest time trying to get out from underneath you.” I scowled at him. “You were holding on so tightly, grumbling about your pillow moving.”

“Well, it was. You were leaving,” I teased, getting up out of bed.  A wave of dizziness hit me, causing me to fall back onto the bed. “Whoa.”

Edward rushed over to me, checking my pulse. “Bella, your heart is racing. I’m going to get you something to eat and some water. You will eat it, got it?” he challenged. I nodded and he darted out of the bedroom. A few minutes later, he was back with a protein bar, the fruit from breakfast and water. I nibbled on the snack. My dizziness abated and I felt better with something in my belly. “Better?”

“Yeah. Sorry,” I said sheepishly. “I guess I should have eaten breakfast.”

“Well, I’ll get something of more substance in your stomach after we go to the police station,” he said, kissing my lips briefly. “Go shower, beautiful girl and we’ll go after that.” I nodded and went to wash up. An hour later, we were in my Audi, driving to the police station. Edward had the forethought to call ahead to ensure that Detective Sanchez, one of the detectives from the whole Mike fiasco was on duty. Thankfully, he was with his new partner, Detective Ricketts.

At the police station, we told him all about the black truck and my mom’s erratic behavior. There wasn’t much that they could do, but they agreed that they’d increase patrols around the house. If I saw the black truck again, I was told to call 911 immediately. Detective Sanchez also agreed with Edward’s suggestion of switching cars. He even suggested swapping out the license plates as well. With that, we left with Detective Sanchez and Detective Ricketts’ cell phones numbers programmed into our phones, driving to a restaurant. Edward watched the streets like a hawk, seeing if we could put an end to the whole Renee thing right away. Unfortunately, we weren’t that lucky.

Dinner was spent discussing what type of car we wanted to get to replace the Audi. I hated to let this car go. When we pulled up to a Range Rover dealership, I knew that trading in my car was _really_ happening. We test drove a few car before settling on the most expensive car on the freaking lot. The Range Rover was gorgeous, in a deep eggplant color with black leather interior. As we finished with the paperwork, the car seats were moved into my new vehicle. We bid adieu to my handy Audi before clambering into the massive purple Range Rover. Once I got settled in the driver’s seat, I smirked. “I’m naming it Barney.”

“Why Barney?” Edward asked as he began programming my radio.

“Barney…big purple dinosaur?” I snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes. “Only you, beautiful girl.”

xx TNC xx

Edward ended up taking the rest of the week off after his meeting on Thursday. We spent Friday with the kids but they stayed with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was adamant on getting some quality time with me. On Saturday, Edward told me to get dressed up nicely and that he was taking me on a date.

So, here I was, sitting in my bathroom, having my head attacked by Alice while Edward and Jasper tried to sort out their differences. “Do you think the boys will get over this petty argument?” Alice asked.

“I hope so. I don’t like them not talking to each other,” I replied. “Edward is quite surly when he doesn’t chat with Jasper. I think Jasper calms him.”

“Edward definitely smacks Jasper ass into gear on the opposite end,” Alice snickered, fluffing a curl. “God, you’ve got such wonderful hair, Bella. I’d kill for your hair.”

“Uh, random,” I giggled.

“Just saying,” Alice shrugged. She finished my hair and moved to my makeup. I still had a bruise on my cheek from my tumble with the blanket and floor. Thankfully, it wasn’t very deep. Alice was able to cover it with some makeup, not making me look like a drag queen.

“Do you know where I’m going, Ali?” I asked.

“I do, but I’m not telling you,” Alice said, giving me a cryptic smile. “Edward said that he wanted to spoil you and that’s all you’re getting.” I frowned, dropping my gaze to my hands. “Hey, why the puss?”

“I don’t feel like I deserve it. I mean, I hide something from Edward and he buys me a freaking car and then spoils me with this romantic evening,” I said, crossing my arms.

“Bella, he felt awful about he treated you after you told him about the truck. He called me at two in the morning, describing what happened between the two of you. I yelled at him for making you feel like shit. With what you had to deal with Mike and his standoffish behavior, you don’t need that again with Edward. My baby brother literally felt sick for acting like that fucktard. I was the one to suggest that he send the kids with our parents so you could talk. Of course, Edward takes it to the extreme and arranges this whole romantic date.”

“I still feel guilty over the whole car thing and I feel like I shouldn’t be rewarded, but punished,” I said, twisting my wedding set on my finger.

“Who says that you aren’t going to be punished?” Alice asked, waggling her brows suggestively.

“Alice,” I chided.

“You never know,” she said. With a flourish, she finished my makeup and guided me to the bedroom. On the bed was a navy blue dress that had capped sleeves and a deep v-neck. I put on my underwear, some sexy blue bra and panty set before I slid on the dress. Alice handed me my jewelry, which was my peacock necklace from the opera along with the coordinating ring. Once I was bedazzled, I swiped on some lip gloss and teetered down the stairs in the heels that Alice insisted I wear. Downstairs, Jasper and Edward were seated on the couch, grumbling over some baseball game. “Apparently, they kissed and made up,” Alice giggled.

“I heard that, Alice Whitlock,” Jasper snorted.

“Good, you were supposed to,” Alice said, ruffling her husband’s hair. “Did you apologize for being a jackass?”

“Yes, dear,” Jasper smirked. “I really was a jerk that day but we’re over it, right?”

“Just don’t do it again. I won’t hesitate to leave you with all of those children as they are screaming and acting like little ruffians,” Edward deadpanned. He looked at me and his jaw unhinged. “Holy fuck.”

“And that’s our cue,” Alice laughed. “Have fun tonight, kids! Don’t break too many pieces of furniture.” Jasper scrambled up and kissed my cheek before he left with Alice.

Edward stood up and not too subtly adjusted his crotch. I bit my lip, shifting on my feet as he stalked over to me. He stopped a few inches away, running his finger down my jaw and in between my breasts. “Bella, you are exquisite,” he purred, wrapping his arm around me. His head dipped and he nibbled along the column of my neck. He inhaled deeply before moving up to kiss my earlobe. “Fuck, we need to go but I just want to rip this dress from your body…”

“Later, Dr. McFuckme,” I vowed.

“Now, I know that you’re back to normal. My nickname’s back,” he said, grinning boyishly. “Let’s go on our date, Mrs. McFuckme. You’re in for a treat.” He twined his fingers with mine and led us out to the garage. However, parked in the driveway was a sleek black stretch limo. I looked at him, raising a brow. “It’s about an hour away and I didn’t want to be separated from you for that long.”

“Edward, we just bought a new car,” I said, indicating to ‘Barney’ in the garage. “You’re looking at a Saab or something to replace your Volvo.”

“Bait and switch, beautiful girl,” he said, helping me into the back of the limo. “If Renee doesn’t know what type of cars we have, how can she follow us?”

“So, every time she finds out what we drive, we’re buying new cars?” I asked dubiously.

“No. I just pray that if we see her or that black truck again, the cops come and pick her up. Problem solved,” Edward said as he settled into the seat.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” I asked, playing with his fingers.

“You’ll find out when we get there,” he said as he kissed my neck. He took out his phone, dialing his parents. I smiled when he handed it to me, giving me time to talk to each of our children. I was grateful for that. I loved my babies very much. The day with them yesterday was perfect but sending them back to Carlisle and Esme’s was tough. Not seeing them was even tougher. The one downfall was Marie. She barely said anything on the phone. I spoke with Carlisle after I had talked with the kids and he said that Marie was very, very quiet. Only speaking when asked a direct question and not interacting with her siblings.

I made a mental note to call Dr. Marcus about this. I had a sneaking suspicion that the situation at the restaurant on Wednesday was a factor in her behavior. The guilt I felt about not being with my babies also increased at this new development. I wanted to beg the driver to take us to Carlisle and Esme’s home. Edward kissed me senseless and told me that we needed adult time. Yes, our children were important but so was our relationship. That was on the back burner right now and it needed some rekindling.

Ten minutes after we got off the phone with the kids and Edward’s adoptive parents, we pulled up to a swanky looking art gallery. On the door was a sign proclaiming that it was closed for a private showing. “Edward, we can’t…private showing tonight.”

“That’s us, beautiful girl,” he said as he helped me out of the limo. “We’ve got some dinner catered in, plus some music, dancing and gorgeous artwork.” Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the artist was one of my favorites, showing his oils in this local gallery. Edward and I walked to the entrance, greeted by the manager of the gallery. He led us to the rear of the gallery where a small table with a white linen table cloth was on it with small votive candles scattered all around the table. Next to the table was a tray with our meals, a bottle of champagne and basket of bread.

The manager ducked out of the way. Edward helped me to sit down at the table and he did the same, after opening the bottle of champagne. Pouring each other a glass, we toasted and chatted about Edward’s job, my run-in with the jerk from the restaurant and about everything in between. The food we ate was delicious, from an Italian restaurant. The gnocchi melted in your mouth and sauce was just right, the perfect blend of tomato, vodka and cream. For dessert, we shared a cannoli and some pistachio gelato.

Once we were done with our dinner, Edward and I wandered around the gallery, looking at the various paintings. Some quiet jazz pumped through the gallery. Norah Jones’ song “Come Away With Me,” filled the spacious room. Edward took my champagne glass, placing it on the bench close to us. Slowly, he spun me and held me in his arms. His right arm was secured around my waist while his left hand held my hand against his heart. His lips were attached to my forehead, caressing my skin as we swayed gently to the music.

“I love you, my beautiful girl,” he said, brushing his mouth against mine. “I know you’re stressed out over Marie and your mom and about everything else, but _we_ needed this.”

“You’re right but I can’t wait until our babies are back,” I said, wrapping my arms around Edward’s neck. We danced for a few more songs and finished looking at the pieces of art. One really struck my fancy. It was a picture of a couple, walking in a rainstorm under an umbrella. Edward called for the manager, purchasing the painting for our bedroom. It was wrapped up and deposited into the trunk of the limo.

Shortly after that exchange, we thanked the manager and went on our way back home. For the entire ride back to our house, I was on Edward’s lap. He was assaulting my neck with his lips and massaging my thigh with his hands. “You smell so good, Bella,” he murmured against my skin. “I can’t wait until we get home to have my wicked way with you, Mrs. McFuckme.”

I groaned, melting in to his arms. He chuckled as he continued nibbling, suckling and kissing my skin. By the time we got home, my panties were thoroughly ruined and I was panting for some sort of release. Edward was outwardly unruffled as he signed for the limo, giving the driver a nice tip. Carrying the painting into the house, we locked up and went up to our room. Edward leaned the painting up against the wall and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I want you,” he growled in my ear. “I need you.”

“Oh, God,” I moaned as his lips found my ear, nibbling lightly. His hands were everywhere. One hand was cupping breast and the other was pulling up the skirt of my tight dress. I could feel the seams groan. “Edward, I happen to like this dress.”

“I can’t rip it off?” he asked, sucking on my collarbone.

“No,” I giggled. “Zipper’s in the back.”

His hands found the zipper and soon the dress was on the floor. Edward kept massaging my body with his adept hands. I was moaning wantonly, grinding my ass against his cock that was rock hard against my back. “You know what?” he asked as he turned me around. “Empty house.”

“Yes, empty house,” I said, arching a brow at him. He was moving us toward our bed.

“Empty house means you can be as loud as you want,” he smirked, shrugging out of his jacket, followed quickly by his dress shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. My thighs hit the bed and Edward guided me onto our king-sized bed. His hands pulled on my panties, removing them from my body. “With you being as loud as you want, I can do this,” he said as he spread my legs, licking my slit, end to end.

“FUCK ME!” I screamed as I grabbed the bedding.

“Give me about an hour and then I intend to FUCK YOU,” Edward snickered as he went back to licking my pussy. “Don’t hold back, beautiful girl. Scream, yell, thrust, I want it all.”

_Your wish, my command, Dr. McFuckme._

I was quite vocal as Edward licked my body, pumping his fingers in and out of me. My hands were buried in his hair, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing. His mouth was both rough and gentle at the same time. His fingers curled inside of me, bringing me closer and closer to the brink. Then, he’d soften his movements, nuzzling my folds and kissing my inner thighs. I groaned when he did that, but I knew that when I came, it would be intense.

He wasn’t kidding about being down there for an hour. I had, at minimum, three orgasms, screaming like a fucking banshee with each of them. After my three orgasms, Edward got up stiffly and removed his suit pants. I yanked down his boxers and cupped his straining cock. “Bella, baby, I’m about ready to burst. Spending that time, licking your succulent pussy, caused me to get so hard. I need to be inside of you. I need to fuck you.” He kissed me deeply, growling against my lips, “On your knees, wife. Ass in the air.”

I blinked at him, kind of shocked at his commanding tone. “Do I need to repeat myself?” he asked. I shook my head no and turned around, on all fours. He lightly spanked my ass. I moaned, dropping to my elbows. He smacked my other ass cheek before sliding into my body. There was nothing gentle about our lovemaking. Edward was fucking me and I was okay with that. I never would complain about my sex life with my husband. He was an amazing lover, who always thought of me first.

“Edward,” I whimpered. “I’m so close…I don’t know how but I’m going to come. Please, _please_ come with me?”

“Oh, baby, I’m so there,” Edward grunted as he pulled me up so I was flush with his body. “So tight.” His hand gently kneaded my breasts and circled my hypersensitive clit. I turned my head and kissed Edward’s lips hungrily. He thrust into me with abandon before he let out a guttural moan, spilling inside of me. We collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Edward was curled around me, idly tracing patterns on my stomach as we returned to earth. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” Edward asked.

“No,” I said as I rolled over to look at him. “I was a bit shocked when you were so commanding. It was very sexy. And the spanking? Kinky.”

“Yeah, that’s not me,” he said, a blush covering his sweaty skin. “Jasper suggested it. Apparently Alice and he are into that shit. Not full on BDSM, but some role play. I prefer our way.”

“What’s are our way?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Soft, slow, sweet, loving, reverent, special,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss to my skin. With a tender kiss to my lips, he lifted my leg around his hips and slid inside of me again. _How in the hell did he get hard so quickly?_ The second time we made love was exactly as he described. I thought was going to cry from the outpouring of love from my husband.

We came together, breathing each other in. We kissed languidly as Edward softened and eventually slipped out of me. Cleaning up our mess, we crawled into bed and fell asleep, feeling connected, loved and sated.

However, despite our time rekindling our relationship, I couldn’t help think that this was the calm before the storm. Something was brewing in the distance and it definitely wasn’t good.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This chapter came together pretty easily but I always afraid that I missed something. Anyhow, as stated before, I’ve planned out the story and there will be thirty chapters plus an epilogue. My goal is to get this story finished by the end of the summer. Now that I know where I’m going, that should be an attainable goal. *Fingers crossed***

**Some pictures are on my blog. Link is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Teasers, pic teasers and whatnot are all posted there. If you want to see Bella’s dress for the romantic date, check out my polyvore: tufano79.**

**Next chapter…Rose has the baby! (WOO HOO!) There’s also mounting drama with Renee. You’ll hear from her in the coming chapter, find out her true intentions with Bella and how she’s going to achieve _that_ goal. **

**Leave me some lovin!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue.**

**Next chapter…Rose has the baby! (WOO HOO!) There’s also mounting drama with Renee. You’ll hear from her in the coming chapter, find out her true intentions with Bella and how she’s going to achieve _that_ goal. **

**Chapter Twenty: Baby Mama**

“I swear, I want to kill Emmett,” Rose said as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “He’s at the state championships with his baseball team and I’m about to pop.”

“I’m sorry, Rose,” I frowned, handing her some water. Evan was sleeping in his pack and play in the family room. My children were watching some show, being quiet while I talked with Rose. “It’s not like it’s intentional.”

“No, he knew that I was going to be close to giving birth when he accepted the coach position during state,” Rose snarled. “Emmett just didn’t expect them to go all of the way to the state finals. The team, prior to Emmett taking over, honestly sucked. Now, they’re at state and I’m the size of a house. Once I’m able, I’m sooooooooooo kicking Emmett’s ass.”

“Swear jar, Auntie Ro,” Marie said absentmindedly.

“The kid’s got ears like a hawk,” she snickered. “Marie, Auntie Ro can’t move. Can you please put the money into the swear jar?”

“You really should,” Marie said as she got up, scowling at Rose. “But, since you’ve got a baby in your belly, I’ll help.” Marie leaned down and kissed Rose’s belly. “Come out soon, baby. I want to meet you.”

“That was very sweet, Marie,” I said as I watched Marie put the dollar into the swear jar. She grinned and skipped back to her spot next to David, watching the television. “Rose, do you want to just stay here until Emmett gets back? If you go into labor…”

“That sounds like a good idea,” she breathed. “I need to pick up some clothes and stuff.”

“When Edward gets home from work, I’ll swing by your place and get clothes, toys and other things for you and Evan. When is Emmett due back from the state championship?”

“Sunday,” Rose replied, grimacing slightly. “Seriously, this kid is killing me with the kicking and stretching she’s doing. Her legs are kicking my diaphragm.”

“She must be anxious to get out. You’re belly’s dropped and her head’s between your legs,” I smiled, rubbing Rose’s stomach.

“The sooner, the better,” she snickered. “When is your hubby going to be home?”

“In a few hours,” I said. “Why don’t you follow Evan’s example and take a nap?”

“Bella, I came over here to talk to you,” she frowned.

“Your eyes are drooping and you look exhausted. Lay down and relax, Rose,” I said as I gently pushed her onto the couch. She lay on her side and I put a pillow between her knees. “Sleep, Mrs. McCarty. In a few days, your sleep schedule will be all sorts of screwed up because of the baby.”

“Okay, okay,” she chuckled and as soon as she snuggled onto the couch, she was snoring deeply. I smiled, covering her with a blanket. My children were still enraptured with the show on the television. I snuck into the kitchen and began pulling together food for dinner. I decided on making rump roast so Rose could take home the leftovers when she had her baby. The meat made wonderful sandwiches.

After I had made the meat and set it to simmer on the stove, I made some roasted peppers. Once they were done, I put them into a bowl, covering it with some aluminum foil. Checking on the kids, I noticed that my children conked out on the couch opposite of Rose. Evan was whimpering quietly in his pack and play. “Come here, buddy,” I said as I scooped him up. He nestled in my arms and I knew immediately why he was whimpering. “You got a wet diaper, Evan. Did you go potty?”

He gurgled, putting his head on my shoulder. I picked up his diaper bag and set him up on the island. Quickly, I changed his diaper. “Oooh, big boy, you did more than pee in your diaper.” He gave me a gummy, quasi-toothy grin, kicking his feet. “You smell like you daddy. Can you say daddy?”

“Da! Da! Da!” he changed, putting one of his feet in his mouth. I chuckled and wrapped him in a new diaper, scooping him back into my arms. “Da! Da!” He reached over my shoulder and I knew why. Edward was standing there, giving me a soft grin.

“You’re so good with babies, Bella,” he whispered wistfully.

“They are adorable,” I said, kissing Evan’s warm skin. His green eyes were soft and I know what he was thinking. Hell, I was thinking it, too. But, it’s medically impossible for me to have another baby myself. No uterus equals no baby.

“Are we babysitting?” he asked, taking the squirming Evan from my arms.

“Kind of. Rose was exhausted and I put her to sleep on the couch. She’s going to stay with us until Emmett gets back from the state tournament. If she goes into labor while he’s gone…”

“Smart idea, beautiful girl,” Edward smiled, kissing my lips sweetly. Evan squealed, bopping his hands on Edward’s face. My husband made goofy expressions before blowing a raspberry into Evan’s tummy. He giggled happily.

“Daddy,” came sleepy voices from the family room. David wandered into the kitchen and hugged his father’s legs. Lizzie was snuggled on the couch, her head on Marie’s tummy. Marie was rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. Handing Evan to me,  Edward picked up his groggy son and quietly snuck into the family room. He crouched down. Marie clambered onto his shoulders and Edward picked up Lizzie who was still half asleep. He clumsily stumbled into the living room with our three children using my husband as human kid-hanger. I giggled as he sat down on the living room couch. His children crawled over him and were so happy that their daddy was home. Nessie, the crazy dog, even jumped into the fray. I was about to get my phone from my purse when Rose let out a sharp yell.

“Daddy’s got to check on Auntie Ro,” Edward said quietly. The kids clambered off him and Edward walked over to Rosalie. “You okay, Rose?”

“Contraction. I think,” she hissed, grabbing her belly. Her groan deepened and she nodded fervently. “Definitely contraction.”

“Bella, time the contractions. Kiddos, I’m going to ask you guys to go up to your rooms. Auntie Ro needs some privacy because Daddy needs to examine her,” Edward explained calmly.

“Come on, babies,” I said, nodding toward the stairs.

“Bella, please stay,” Rose pleaded. “Please?”

“Okay, but let me call Esme. She can stay with the kids if we need to go the hospital,” I said, picking up the landline. Esme said that she would come with Carlisle. My children were up in their playroom, bouncing rambunctiously, obviously awake after their nap. Edward was trying to cajole Rose to let him do an examination.

“…Edward, it’s bad enough that you’re my friend and now you want to look up my hoo-ha?” Rose grumbled.

“My guess is that you’ve been in labor for a while. Let me examine you, Rose. If you let me examine you, it could be a good thing. You may be just a few centimeters dilated and we know how long we have to deal with,” Edward said. “Besides, your hoo-ha holds zero appeal to me.”

“You are an ass,” Rose snickered.

“Nah, I’m just telling you the truth. The only hoo-ha I want to see is my wife’s. You’re about to push a baby head out of yours,” he smirked.

“You’re next on the men to kick,” Rose deadpanned, shimmying out of her panties. “Emmett first for not being here…OOOOOH SHIT!” Edward covered her lower half with the blanket and gently spread her legs. “What’s the news, Edward?”

“Bella, call an ambulance,” Edward said calmly.

“What’s wrong? Edward, what’s wrong with my baby?” Rose shrieked.

“Nothing’s wrong. You’re ten centimeters dilated and fully effaced. Unless you want to deliver your baby in my family room…”

“Ambulance’s on its way,” I said. “They’ll be here in five minutes.”

“Rose, I’m going to come with you. You will more than likely give birth in the ER,” Edward explained.

“You are fucking delivering my child, Edward. I swear to god, if one of those residents comes at me…” she snarled.

“First you give me shit about looking at your hoo-ha and now you want me to deliver your kid. Make up your mind, woman,” Edward laughed. Rose scowled at him and Edward went to change into a pair of scrubs he kept at the house. When he came down, Esme and Carlisle arrived with the ambulance behind them.

“Bella, you’re coming with me, right? You have to come with me,” Rose begged as they loaded her up on the stretcher. “I need someone to call Emmett.”

“Go, Bella. We’ll watch the kids,” Carlisle said as he bounced Evan. He looked confused as he watched his mother be rolled out of our house on a stretcher.

“Follow in the Range Rover, beautiful girl,” Edward said, kissing me softly. “When Rose is done and in upstairs in recovery, I want to go home with you.”

“Got it,” I said, picking up the car keys. I backed out of the garage after telling Esme about the food, following the ambulance to Craven Memorial. I parked the car in Edward’s ‘chief’ parking spot and darted into the ER. Rhonda was inside and told me that they brought Rose into trauma room one. I walked in and saw Ren and Edward setting up for the delivery of Rose’s baby.

“Did you call Emmett?” Rose asked, her face flushed.

“No, not yet,” I said, taking out my cell phone.

“Oh, this is better than daytime television,” Ren chuckled as he brought in a baby warmer.

“Keep it on speaker, beautiful girl,” Edward smirked. The nurse just rolled her eyes, but found this all very humorous.

I dialed Emmett and prayed he picked up. He did, gratefully. “McCarty,” he barked.

“Emmett, it’s Bella,” I said.

“Hey! What’s up?” he replied, his smile evident in his response.

“I’m at the hospital, asshole,” Rose barked.

“W-w-w-w-what?” Emmett squeaked.

“Rose is in labor, Emmett. She came to visit and currently is in the ER with my husband crouched between her legs about to catch your baby,” I said.

“I’ve got my catcher’s mitt and everything,” Edward bellowed.

“Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!” Emmett squealed. “Hawkins! You’re in charge. I’ve got go home. My wife is having a baby!”

“Mr. McCarty, I’m only a freshman,” Hawkins croaked.

“CRAP!” The phone quickly disconnected and we were all laughing at Emmett’s ineptitude in times of crisis.

“Is he always like that?” Ren asked.

“Worse,” Rose sighed. “He’s a good man but if something is not exactly right, he blows…oh, FUCK!” Rose grabbed my hand and held on for dear life. “Can’t I get something?”

“Too late, Rose,” Edward said as he frowned. “I’m going to break you water. Once that’s done, on the next contraction, you’re gonna have to push.”

Rose nodded wearily and fell back onto the gurney. I heard some metallic clanging and a steady drip of Rose’s amniotic fluid onto the floor of the trauma room. “Is that what I think it is?” Rose grumbled.

“Yeah,” I nodded, brushing her hair from her face. “At least it happened here and not on my leather couch.”

“Thank goodness for small miracles,” Rose deadpanned. “Oh, God!”

“You ready, Rose?” Edward asked. She nodded and sat up with my help. “Push, Rose on the next contraction.” She gritted her teeth and pushed with everything in her. She did that eight times. I was getting tired from watching her. I didn’t have to deal with the pushing of babies. I had a c-section. I was in awe of her strength, her power and her gusto. Gently, I wiped the sweat from her brow. “One more push, Rose and the head will be out.”

“Kay,” she said quietly, her voice tired from her grunting. Bearing down, she pushed the head of the baby out of her body. Edward quickly worked to clean out the baby’s mouth and nose. He also rotated the baby so the shoulders wouldn’t tear the sensitive skin between Rose’s legs. Three more pushes later, Rose’s daughter was out of her body and on her belly. Rose was crying, holding her crying infant against her stomach.

“Congratulations, Momma. It’s a girl,” Edward crooned, wiping her down gently with a soft blanket.

“I know,” Rose smiled. “Bella, can you cut the umbilical cord?”

I blanched and gave her a look. “Rose, I’ll pass out. Puke, crap and piss…no big deal. Blood? I still pass out,” I tittered nervously.

“Wuss,” Rose chuckled. “Edward? You are the godfather. You get to do the honors since my moronic husband is off playing baseball.”

“Got it, Rose,” he smiled, cutting the cord and taking the baby from her arms. “Ren’s going to wipe her down while I deliver the afterbirth. I will have to stitch you up since there was some minor tearing.”

Rose nodded. “Evan was so big that…yeah, I’ll stop since Bella’s as white as a ghost.” Rose watched as Ren wiped her down, wailing and kicking as he did so. She seemed happy but there was a sadness in her eyes.

“Are you mad at Em?” I asked.

“Yes and no,” she replied. “He’s doing his job but it doesn’t mean that I hated the fact that he missed the birth of his daughter.”

“Here you go, Rose,” Ren said as he laid the now-clean infant into her waiting arms. “Nine pounds, eight ounces, twenty-two inches long. Do you have a name?”

“Meredith Isabella McCarty,” Rose replied wistfully, holding Meredith’s finger. “You’re so beautiful, baby girl.”

“All stitched up,” Edward said as he threw his gloves onto the floor. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. “Smile pretty for the camera, ladies. I’m certain that Em wants to see his baby girl.”

Rose held up Meredith and we both smiled. Edward snapped a few photos, even getting in one or two of the photos with the help of Ren and texted them to Emmett.

Emmett called right back, demanding to talk to Rose and I could hear him apologize profusely over the phone. They stayed on the phone as they transferred Rose and Meredith up to labor and delivery. Once she was settled, Rose hung up and shooed us back home. “Thank you for being here. Both of you.”

“Are you and Emmett okay?” Edward asked, pocketing his cell phone.

“He’s got some major ass-kissing to do. But, he’s on his way to the hospital. His assistant coach is taking over so Emmett can be here with us, plus he’s taking a week off for paternity leave. He’d take off more, but with finals coming up, he needs to be there,” Rose explained.

“Call if you need anything,” I said, kissing her forehead. “Congratulations, Rose. Meredith is a beautiful baby, just like her momma.”

“If anything, she looks more like Emmett but with blonde hair,” Rose snickered. “Her features are slightly morphed from being pushed out of my poon.” She kissed my cheek. “Love you, Bella. You too, Edward.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He gently caressed Meredith’s foot that had been kicked out of her swaddling. “God, you’ve got that look, Edward.”

“Hush,” he snickered. “Love you, both. We’ll keep Evan until you’re released from the hospital. He can stay in David’s room. I’m certain he’d love the roommate.”

With one more round of kisses, we left the hospital. I drove us home since Edward was exhausted. He actually crashed during the fifteen minute drive back to our house. His hand, though, was grasping mine as I navigated our quiet streets. As I pulled onto the street where we live, I heard the distinct sound of peeling tires. “Edward, wake up!” I hissed.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbled.

“We’re almost home and shit! The black truck was right outside of our house. It’s speeding away,” I whimpered. Edward’s eyes flew open and he glared out the window. The truck fishtailed as it turned the corner. “Did you see a license plate?”

“No. It was too far away,” he muttered dejectedly. “I wonder if Carlisle and Esme saw the car and reported it?”

“Let’s talk to them and find out,” I said, pulling the car into the garage. Walking inside, the house was quiet. It was well past bed time. We trudged up the stairs and found Carlisle on Marie’s bed with three children tucked under his arms. Nessie was curled up next to Marie. They were all asleep and he was reading, with great gusto, the tale of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ Esme was rocking in the glider, holding a sleeping Evan.

“So adorable,” I snickered.

“So hot,” Carlisle deadpanned. “But, I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

“Just wait until David farts on you or Lizzie sticks her foot in your face. You’ll be singing a different tune,” Edward smirked. “Did anything weird happen while we were gone?”

“Nope,” Esme said, kissing Evan’s hair. “It was quiet. The kids ate their dinner and then we watched some television. After that, Carlisle brought the triplets up here to read while I put away the meat. I have a plate for both of you in the microwave if you’re hungry, by the way.”

“Why do you ask?” Carlisle questioned, arching a brow, but keeping the same cadence in his voice when he was reading.

“That truck was speeding away from the house when we pulled up,” I said, shooting a glance at Esme. Her brows shot to her forehead. “You didn’t hear anything?”

“Nothing, Bella. I’m sorry,” Carlisle frowned.

“Maybe they were just watching,” Edward said as he took Evan from Esme’s arms. “I don’t like it, but we can’t really do anything since we don’t have a license plates and allegedly they didn’t really do anything but peel out of the neighborhood.” He scrubbed his face, balancing Evan in his arms. “I’m going to put him down and then shower. Meet everyone in the family room?”

“How do I get out of this gaggle of children?” Carlisle snickered.

“You’re smart, old man. You graduated from college and medical school,” Edward quipped, walking out of the bedroom. Esme linked her arm with mine, sticking out her tongue at her husband. He groaned, but laughed.

“He’s still in the doghouse,” Esme giggled. “First he ruined my pans, now he’s on his way to ruin my garden. The man is a menace.”

“What did he do to your garden?” I asked.

“He over watered everything and he fertilized weeds. They’re overtaking my entire garden. Not to mention he’s hopeless with the lawn mower,” she groaned. “Seriously, I’m debating on sending him back to work.”

Carlisle scowled at his wife. “Not a chance in hell. I love spending time with you, Esme. Plus, being available to my grandchildren anytime I want is pretty nice, too.”

“Then, don’t dabble in my domains,” Esme chided, arching a brow. “Don’t cook or touch my garden. Capische?”

“Yeah, I got it,” he grumbled. “Edward was right about David and his gas. It was noxious.”

“He can clear a room. Marie has some toxic burps, though,” I snickered, letting Nessie out in the backyard. She was big enough that she could do her business without being watched but small enough that she’d be a ‘puppy’ forever. She finished up and bounced back into the house, hopping into Esme’s lap. She idly played with Nessie’s fur. I sat down on the couch opposite from Carlisle and Esme after I got some dinner from the kitchen. I nibbled on the sandwich. Edward came down, freshly washed and in some jeans. He got his plate and devoured his sandwich nearly whole. “Hungry, baby?”

“Starved,” he said, swallowing down the rest of his sandwich. “You going to eat that?”

“Have at it, Edward,” I snickered, pushing my half sandwich toward him.

“So, what did  you see when you came home from the hospital?” Carlisle asked.

“We pulled into the neighborhood and as we did, the black truck must have noticed the car and sped away from the house,” I said. “Edward was asleep and didn’t see anything.”

“Delivering babies is hard work,” he snorted, popping the rest of my sandwich into his mouth. “Seriously, this sucks. I don’t understand why Renee has this bug up her ass now. She didn’t talk to you for how many years since you married Mike?”

“Since the wedding. Roughly ten years?” I shrugged. “We never were close. More like in competition with each other. You’re the ultimate prize, baby.”

“What does that mean?” Carlisle pressed.

“My mom has always made abundantly known that I was never ‘ woman’ enough to keep a man,” I said. Edward scoffed. “On my wedding day, she had sex with Mike’s dad, Mike Sr. They were not quiet about it, either. I think Mike expected me to be more like her and when I wasn’t, things went downhill fast. Now, she’s back and she saw Edward, thinking that she could steal him away from me.”

“Not fucking likely,” Edward snarled. “I’m sorry, but cougars aren’t my thing.”

“Good to know,” I sighed. “But, my guess is that there’s something more. Yes, she wants Edward but what else?”

“Money?” Esme asked.

“A chance to reconnect with you?” Carlisle said.

“Dad, really?” Edward asked flatly. “If she wants to reconnect, why the hell is she stalking her? Why not pick up the phone?”

“She’s tried that and it didn’t work,” I said. “I don’t trust her. Period.”

“Didn’t you say that Renee slept with Mike’s dad?” Esme asked. “What if they’re working together?”

“She did say that she had to console him after Mike’s death,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“Mike Sr. is still married to Mike’s mom, despite his obvious infidelity,” I said. “It’s unlikely that those two would pair up.”

“I’m with my mom,” Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist. “We should mention this to the police, see if they can take this information and go with it?”

“I’ll call Detective Sanchez tomorrow,” I sighed. Shortly after that, Carlisle and Esme left with kisses and hugs. Edward and I locked up the house before dragging our bodies up the stairs. I changed into a pair of pajamas, throwing my hair up into a ponytail. Edward had on a pair of shorts but he was gloriously shirtless.

We fell into bed and cuddled for an hour while we watched some television. Edward’s hands were gliding along my skin. His lips were pressed to my forehead. We both drifted to sleep, but in the back of my mind, the black truck was taunting us.

_Who was behind all of this?_

xx TNC xx

Rose, Meredith and Emmett came to pick up Evan after three days in the hospital. Meredith got a minor infection and needed an extra day with some antibiotics, an IV and TLC. I had called Detective Sanchez, explaining my suppositions about my mom and Mike’s dad. He said that he would look into it but our case wasn’t exactly high priority since there were a rash of robberies at the local strip mall.

A week after Rose gave birth, Alice, Jake and I were over at Rose’s home. Emmett was out with the boys at Jasper’s and the kids. It was too soon to introduce Meredith to the rambunctious brood. She was still feeling sick and was actually pretty colicky. Sleep was at a premium for Rose and Emmett, but they loved Meredith immensely. Meredith had Emmett wrapped around her tiny fingers already.

Alice was cradling baby Meredith while Jake and I were flipping through the proofs of the baby pictures at the hospital. “Hey, Bells, Edward had that weepy, wistful, ‘I-want-to-have-a-baby’ look on his face after he delivered Meredith,” Rose said as she sat down next to Alice, giving her a bottle of formula for Meredith.

“Yeah, he did. Right now, it’s just not a good idea. I mean, obviously, I can’t have children naturally, but if we wanted to adopt we could. With the craziness with my mom, his new job and trying to solidify the relationships of the triplets, I don’t know if it’s going to happen,” I replied. “This picture, Rose, I want a copy of this picture. She looks like she’s making a kissy face at the camera.”

“She was probably hungry,” Rose laughed, looking at the picture. “She eats more than Evan did at this age. Then again, she pukes about half of it up.”

“Should I be worried?” Alice asked as she shifted Meredith in her arms.

“Nah. She only favors puking on Emmett. I think she was just as pissed that Daddy missed her birthday as I was. Her projectile vomit is retaliation.” She sat down next to me, curling up on a pillow. “Seriously, Bella, would you consider having more children if it were in the cards? Adopting? You’re an amazing mother.”

“This one asshole in a restaurant would beg to differ,” I sniffed bitterly.

“What are you talking about?” Jake asked, arching a brow.

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” I replied. “Well, one day…the day that you were taking EJ and Grace to the allergist…Esme came with me to take Marie to her appointment with Dr. Marcus. We went out to eat afterward and I ordered buttered noodles for the kids. Little did I know that the noodles were the rotini noodles that Marie hates. She only likes rigatoni or spaghetti.”

“Let me guess? She had a meltdown?” Rose asked, putting her feet in my lap.

“Of epic proportions,” I sighed. “To make matters worse, this douchebag approaches me and told me that autism is a crock of shit and that I enabled my daughter.” I took a breath, looking at Rose. “He called over the manager, asking us to leave. I told him that I’d sue the restaurant and that my daughter had a disability. I left, not paying the bill, saying that it was the least the manager could do since they were essentially breaking the law.”

“Asshole,” Rose spat.

“Yep,” I retorted, laughing quietly.

“Some people are so close-minded,” Jake sighed. “I still get the same slurs because I’m gay. God, if I hear that I’m a faggot one more time…”

“It’s awful. What the hell is wrong with people?” Alice growled, burping Meredith.

“They’re bigots,” Rose shrugged. “It’s a sad reality, really. Anyhow, back to Bella and her hubby getting bit by the baby bug.”

“It’s not happening. If it does, I want to wait until the triplets are in school,” I said. “I don’t know if it’s even possible. Adoption is a big deal.”

“Just consider it, Bells,” Rose said, taking my hand.

“Considered it and I’m moving on. You just had this little bundle and now you want everyone to have babies?” I quipped.

“Well, yeah. I want someone to commiserate with,” she whined, poking me in the side with her foot.

As we talked, my cell phone rang and I picked it up. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Masen?”

“Yes,” I replied, waving my friends to be quiet.

“This is Simon from the security company. There’s been a breach in the home alarm. Are you home?” he asked.

“No, I’m out. Can you send police there?”

“I’ve already done it. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t an accidental trigger,” Simon said.

“Have you contacted my husband?”

“There is another operator on the line with Dr. Masen,” Simon explained.

“Okay, thank you, Simon,” I said. “Is there anything else?”

“The breach happened in the back slider. Other than that, nothing else. We couldn’t see who the intruder was since they wore a hood covering their face and kept their face away from the cameras on your property. We can send you and Dr. Masen a copy of the incident via the email addresses you provided,” Simon said. “The police are there. So is Dr. Masen. Should I let you go?”

“Yeah. I need to head over there,” I grumbled. “Thank you for letting me know.” I hung up the phone and looked at my friends. “Something happened at the house. A break-in or something…I need to head over there.”

“Do you want us to come?” Alice asked.

“No, you stay with Meredith and Rose,” I said, picking up my purse.

“I’ll go with you, Bells,” Jake said. “Someone tried to break into your house. I may be gay but I can still kick ass.”

“And you are imposing,” I said, elbowing his side. He grinned widely, following me out to his car after we said goodbye to Alice, Rose and baby Meredith. Shakily, I got into the car and followed Jake back to my house. Fifteen minutes later, I was parked behind Edward on the street. There were two squad cars in the driveway. “Edward!”

“Beautiful girl,” he said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my body. “Someone threw a huge rock into the kitchen.”

“Anything else?” Jake asked.

“No. Just the rock,” Detective Sanchez explained. “We’ve got officers combing your property, dusting for prints, but so far it’s been fruitless. They must have used gloves.”

“We’re staying at my parents’ place until we can get a new door in the back,” Edward said, kissing my forehead. “Hell, I’m almost tempted to get bodyguards.”

“The dog! Is Nessie okay?” I asked.

“Wow, random,” Jake snickered.

“Bodyguards…guard dogs…it worked in my brain, jack ass,” I snorted.

“Nessie was hiding in the bedroom, under a pile of dirty laundry. She’s fine,” Edward said, brushing my hair away from my face. “The cops are checking her out since there was some glass in her fur. Maybe something else got embedded in the dog.”

“Speaking of which,” said an attractive female police officer. “Here’s your puppy. She’s all good and very anxious to get to her parents.” I held out my arms to Nessie and she nearly jumped out of the officer’s hold.  I cradled the terrified dog. We stayed outside for a few more minutes before getting into our cars to drive over to Carlisle and Esme’s. Jake went home. The kids were already at their grandparents’ home and helping Esme make cookies. They would stay in the dark about this. No child should ever feel unsafe in their own home.

We stayed with Carlisle and Esme for a week. While we were gone, Edward had a new patio door installed and upgraded our security system. However, it didn’t really quell the feeling that our house was invaded by a faceless, nameless ruffian. There were no fingerprints. The pictures were grainy at best and no clear shots of the would-be intruder’s face. I was pissed when I walked back into the house, a week to the day after the rock sailed through the back patio door.

“Mommy, why did we stay with Nana and Poppa?” David asked as he played with Nessie.

“Because we needed a new door in the back, David,” Edward said as he flipped through the mail. “Besides, you loved spending time with Nana and Poppa. You got cookies for dessert every night.”

“Yeah, that was awesome!” David beamed. “Can we keep doing that?”

“No, David,” I laughed. “Go upstairs, bucko and bring your bag. Got it?” He nodded and darted up the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants.

“Here, Bella. It’s a letter for you,” Edward said, handing me a nondescript letter. He padded into the office to pay the bills that were in mailbox while we were gone. I opened the letter and my eyes widened at what I read.

“EDWARD!” I shrieked.

“What?” he asked, running out of the office. “What is it, beautiful girl?”

“The letter,” I whimpered. “Read the letter.”

_Isabella,_

_Tsk, tsk…you’ve been an awful mother, an awful wife, and an awful human being. First, having a bratty daughter that can’t control herself in a restaurant. Then, you send your children away for the weekend so you can wallow in self-pity. Or was it to fuck your husband? Perhaps it was both._

_You are an embarrassment to your family._

_You are an embarrassment to your husband._

_You are just an embarrassment. Period._

_Let’s talk about your job, too. Do you know that one of the boys at your school is willing to come forward, saying that you touched him inappropriately? He’s willing to say that you wanted to fuck him. Do you want to know why he’s willing to say those things? Because they’re true._

_At least, the news will believe them to be true. I will end you, Isabella. You career, your family, your life, your everything will be ruined if you do not comply with my two simple requests._

_Number one…you will give me $5 million dollars in cash by no later than the end of this week._

_Number two…you will come forward as the_ murderer _of Michael Newton. You did not kill him out of self-defense. You murdered him._

_If you do not comply with these requests, I will leak the story about the boy and the inappropriate behavior; sexually molesting an underage boy. You will be done as an educator. I will also show how you’re abusive to your children. How you beat them on a daily basis if they do not conform to your stringent rules. I will show that you are addicted drugs, needing prescription pain pills to get through each day and that you are, indeed, a murderer._

_You have until the end of the week, Isabella. If I do not have these requests completed by five in the afternoon on Friday, you’re done._

_Leave the money in a bag at this address and include a videotaped statement about your hand in Michael Newton’s murder._

_Friday, Isabella._

_By Friday or your life is fucked._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

“What the hell are we going to do?” I whimpered, looking at my husband. “My mother is fucking crazy.”

“We fight,” Edward snarled, picking up his phone. “Detective Sanchez, we have a problem…”

**A/N: And I’m ending it there. Renee is a crazy bitch. Just saying. No pictures with this chapter, unfortunately. Well, one. It’ll be on the blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Tumblr. Any saucy pic teasers will be on there. I’ll include it on the blog link or you can find it on my profile, too. You can also come hang out on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the aftermath of the letter and what will happen. This will all make sense once it all comes to a head. I have it all planned out, so yeah. Good times, good times (not really, some angst is coming up). Leave me some!**

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue.**

**Up next will be the aftermath of the letter and what will happen. This will all make sense once it all comes to a head. I have it all planned out, so yeah. Good times, good times (not really, some angst is coming up). Some fictional (implied) violence to children in this chapter…**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Lies and Deceit**

I was so fucking nervous. My mother, the woman who carried me for nine months, was threatening me, my family and my career. All for five fucking million dollars. Fucking evil bitch.

Detective Sanchez and Seth were meeting with us today, four days after we received the letter, to discuss the letter my mother sent. A squad car picked it up after we called it in, to scan for prints and any other trace evidence. Edward took a picture of it and copied it to our computer. He was livid. And that’s putting it mildly. He was ready to contact Renee, using the throw away phone I purchased to tell her that she was _not_ getting her money and that she should rot in the deepest pits of hell for even threatening us.

I stopped him from doing that. I wanted to put my mother away for a long time and his ire would add fuel to the fire.

Alice picked up the children, keeping them at her place while we met with Detective Sanchez and Seth to discuss a plan of action. I was pacing in the family room, nervous, pissed off and ready for all of this shit to be done. Edward was researching bodyguards on his computer.

I personally think that’s ludicrous, but he was still determined to check them out.

The doorbell rang and I let out a startled yelp. Edward got up from his spot on the couch, wrapping his arms around me. “It’s okay, beautiful girl,” he whispered, kissing my forehead. “Your mom probably wouldn’t ring the doorbell.”

“Ass,” I smirked, pinching his side. He smacked my ass lightly and walked to the door, opening it up to find Detective Sanchez and Seth standing on our doorstep. “Come in, please.” Seth walked in first, hugging me tightly. He was the attorney who represented me with my divorce from Mike. He was also our go-to for any legal issues since we couldn’t use Jasper; he was family and it was a conflict of interest. Detective Sanchez was the lead detective on Mike’s stalking of me. We trusted him.

“Would you like something to drink?” Edward asked. “We have coffee, water, pop, orange juice, beer…”

“Tempting, Dr. Masen,” Detective Sanchez chuckled. “First, it’s nine in the morning and secondly, I’m on the clock.”

“Figured I’d ask,” Edward said, shrugging his shoulders. “What would you two like?”

“Water, please?” Seth asked.

“I’ll have a cup of coffee,” Detective Sanchez replied.

“Cream or sugar?” Edward questioned.

“I’m a cop. Hell no…black,” Detective Sanchez chuckled. Edward grinned crookedly as he went into the kitchen. I led the two men into my living room, where we sat down. Detective Sanchez took out a plastic bag with my letter, a pad of paper, a pen and a digital recorder. Seth also had out a pad of paper and a pen. “We’ll wait until Dr. Masen is back with the drinks before we get started.”

I nodded, twisting my wedding band nervously. Edward came back with a mug for Detective Sanchez and bottle of water for Seth. He also handed me a cup of coffee, made to my tastes. I smiled at him, snuggling closer to his side. “Thanks, baby,” I whispered.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, there are a few things I want to discuss and a few questions that I have to ask,” Detective Sanchez said sternly. “I’m going to start with the difficult questions. Your mother alluded to the fact that she had a former student of yours come forward, threatening to molest him sexually.”

“It’s a load of horseshit,” I spat. “I am a dedicated educator and I worked hard all my career. I’ve heard about teachers touching children, but the mere thought of that sickens me. I do not even know who would even say something like that.”

“There was that one girl that you pressed charges about the car,” Edward suggested.

“She’s sick. Jorie has leukemia,” I said, frowning deeply. “It could be anyone. I’ve been teaching for sixteen years, Edward.”

“My guess is that it would be someone fairly recent,” Detective Sanchez mused. “You were the dean of Cherry Blossom, right?”

“For four years,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “Worst job in the world. I mean, I dealt with the kids who didn’t care about school and the parents who were indifferent about their child’s education. It could be anyone of those kids who I supposedly ‘wronged’ when I disciplined them. If I had to guess, that’s roughly three hundred kids over four years. You’d have to get a subpoena or warrant to access those records. The school district won’t willingly hand them over.”

“Well, you can automatically eliminate all of the girls. In the letter, Renee did say it was a boy,” Seth said, pointing to the letter.

“I’d rather not ask for school records,” Detective Sanchez said. “Bella is right. This boy could be anyone, not just one of the students from when she was the dean.”

“Do you believe my wife?” Edward asked, his tone steely.

“Yes, Dr. Masen. I know of your family’s integrity, but I needed to ask,” Detective Sanchez said apologetically.

“What are we going to do about this?” I pressed, pointing to the letter. “I do not want to give the fucking money to her, but I don’t want to have my name slandered because she is throwing a hissy fit. I’m not a child molester and I’m certainly not a murderer.”

“I know, Mrs. Masen. You shot Mike out of self-defense,” Detective Sanchez said, frowning slightly.

“Jose and I were talking prior to coming over here, and here’s a proposed idea,” Seth popped in. “Don’t acquiesce to her demands. If she follows through with her threat, we can add slander to her charges and the mystery student will be made known.”

“By my integrity as an educator will be questioned,” I hissed. “Yes, I’m on FMLA now, but I’m going back in July, taking a new position as the head of curriculum and instruction.”

“It would be in your best interest to contact your administrators, inform them of this threat,” Detective Sanchez said. “I will go with you, to solidify the fact that it’s untrue.”

I wrinkled my nose, pissed off at their suggestion. I just know that they would investigate me because they do not take any type of accusation of this matter lightly.

“I don’t think you understand, Detective. If this comes out, Bella could possibly lose her job, regardless of us coming forward or not. This is serious and I don’t want my wife’s career to be trifled with. She’s a brilliant educator and administrator, working extraordinarily hard to get where she is today. I do _not_ want the lies of one disenchanted boy and the sick, twisted mind of Renee to derail Bella’s career. Do not underestimate the power of the internet, social media and television. The school district could realize and understand the accusations are untrue, but what happens if she applies for another position in another district? They could do media search and these lies pop up, discrediting my wife. No, I do not want that to happen. I refuse to pay Renee, but those slanderous words cannot come out.”

“I guess we’re at an impasse,” Detective Sanchez sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. “It would probably behoove you to mention this to your administration. I will go with you, but if you don’t pay Renee, those accusations will come out.”

I shot up and walked to the window, my arms crossed. Deep in my soul, I hated my mother. She was taking this vendetta too far. Edward walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me. “We’ll figure this out, beautiful girl.”

“I want it over,” I hissed, tears leaking out of my eyes. “What if she comes after you? After Jasper? After our family? She could ruin us all!”

“Bella, we’ll deal with it. For now, you need to contact Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy, inform them of the threat from Renee,” Edward said, leaning his forehead against mine. I sighed, nodding at his suggestion. We decided to drive over to the district office now to discuss it with the superintendent and assistant superintendent. Seth acted my attorney and Detective Sanchez was brilliant when we met with Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy. They were both leery of the accusations made in the letter and seem hesitant to believe me. I was ready to resign, right there, but Edward told me to let them to go through their investigation. He was right, because if I resigned, it was as good as an admission of guilt. The investigation would be completed by Dr. Eddy and he’d contact me about any findings he discovered.

After the meeting with Dr. Sancken and Dr. Eddy, we went our separate ways. Detective Sanchez said he’d be in contact with us if he found out who the student was that was making these untrue accusations or if he found Renee. Seth apologized for the whole thing and said he’d try and find as many ways to make Renee pay for what she was doing to me and to my family. Edward drove us back to the house. I was just staring out of the car window, not focused on anything.

“Bella, we’re home,” Edward murmured, running his finger down my cheek.

“Hmmm,” I replied noncommittally. His finger hooked on my chin and he turned my face to his. His eyes were filled with worry. “I’m fine, Edward. I swear.”

“No, you’re not. This is weighing on you. All of this is. This year has honestly sucked,” Edward said flatly. “First, it starts with Kate in Seattle, then reappearance of your mother and now this attack on your character _by your mother_. What else can be thrown at us?”

“It hasn’t been all bad,” I said, turning my gaze to Edward’s collar. “You got the chief job and we went on vacation to Disney World.”

“That was not vacation. That was hell. The next time we go, it’ll be in the summer and when they’re much, _much_ older,” Edward sighed. “Come on, let’s go inside. I texted Alice before we got in the car. She’s going to drop off the kids in a little bit. I think we need some family snuggle time, because after today, I’m just wrecked. I can’t even fathom what you’re feeling, beautiful girl.”

“Resignation,” I muttered. “Defeat.” Edward frowned and awkwardly hugged me in my beastly car. With a huff, we separated and went into our house, snuggling on the couch in the family room. Edward was holding me extra close, obviously upset about the turn of events because of my mother’s infatuation with money and revenge.

Revenge… “She must be working with Mike Sr. Why else would she want me to admit that I murdered my ex-husband?” I said.

“While you were in the meeting with your bosses and Detective Sanchez, Seth filled me in. They got a newer detective to do some research of Michael Newton, Senior. He’s no longer living at home and has, presumably, fallen off the grid. When the detective contacted Newton’s wife, she said that he grew more secretive prior to his departure. However, the detective doesn’t think she’s telling the whole truth. He feels that she’s covering for her husband.”

“Maybe she is, or maybe he was being secretive. I don’t know. I just want this all to stop. I don’t know how much more of this we can take. I’m terrified that all of this is going to tear us apart, ruin our relationships with our family and cause damage to our children,” I sniffled, putting my head on Edward’s chest.

“Baby, we are going to be fine. Yes, this is stressful, but I know for certain that nothing Renee or anyone can do will make me leave you,” Edward said, kissing my forehead. “Secondly, our family will stand by you; stand by us, no matter what. We know the truth and Renee’s slanderous lies will not be the downfall. Finally, we will protect our children, the best we can. We love them and you are an amazing mother.”

I nodded, feeling slightly mollified at Edward’s fervent promise. We had fifteen minutes of quiet before Alice and the kids came bounding into the house, squealing like banshees. I plastered on a smile and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with my children with my husband.

xx TNC xx

A day after meeting with Detective Sanchez and Seth, I got a text on the throw-away phone with an address. The number was blocked but we had the police try and track it. It proved to be fruitless as the number was also another throw-away phone. They couldn’t track it since it had a jamming signal on it, unable to pinpoint where the call was coming from. At one point, it was coming from down the street. Then, seconds later, it was near Connecticut.

We ignored the text and went about our lives. The day we were supposed to do the drop with the money slid past us and nothing happened. There was no ranting text, no new letter, no explosion of the media with claims that I sexually molested some middle-school aged boy. Perhaps, Renee was bluffing?

The day following the money drop, I could hear a lot of activity in my house. I got up, pulled on some clothes and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. I pulled my hair back and was shocked at what I saw in my kitchen. It was filled with my family, several police officers and a handful of laptops. “What’s going on?” I asked, my eyes wide.

“Renee leaked the story,” Edward snarled. “Jasper called me because it was featured on the morning news. Blogs, Facebook posts, and websites are all investigating these claims.”

My heart fell to my feet. Edward ran over to me, wrapping me in his arms. I clutched at his sweatshirt, trying to keep an anxiety attack at bay. _Why would my mother want to do this to me?_ “Do you know who is saying these lies?” I choked out.

“The family that’s saying it are Rebecca and Peter Schwartz. They have three children, one of which is in eighth grade at Cherry Blossom. He’s a foster kid. He’s making the claims,” Detective Sanchez explained from his spot at the kitchen table.

“Schwartz,” I muttered. “Robert Harten! He was the kid that said I hit him after the fight in the cafeteria. The one where I had my jaw smashed and hairline fractures in my ribs.”

“Oh, when Merritt ‘fired’ you?” Alice sneered.

I nodded. “Yeah. He was one of my frequent fliers. Always in trouble. Spent more time in the ASDA room and out of school than in it. However, his offenses were never enough to warrant expulsion.”

“Well, the board expelled him after that fight. He was placed in an alternative school,” Alice said.

“What school?” asked Detective Sanchez.

“Guardian Angel. I had Robert in music and had to meet with his teachers at Guardian Angel to pass along his grade and current work,” Alice explained.

“Check the employee list for Guardian Angel. See if there were any recent hires,” Jasper barked.

Fingers were flying on the keyboards and a younger policeman smiled. “Got it! Shortly after Robert was placed at Guardian Angel, a woman, Renee Spellman, was hired.”

“Spellman?” Detective Sanchez questioned.

“One of her married names,” I said flatly. “She’s gone through more husbands than Elizabeth Taylor.”

“What was she hired to do?” Detective Sanchez pressed.

“Janitorial,” the policeman replied.

“I think we need to make a stop at the Schwartz home. I want to know why, if this boy was threatened, he didn’t come to the police,” Detective Sanchez snarled. “Palmer! Get the van ready. I want Dr. and Mrs. Masen in the car while I interview Robert and see if I can break through his lie.”

“What if he’s telling the truth, Detective?” asked Palmer.

“Palmer, these accusations are bold-faced lies,” Detective Sanchez said icily. “Why would the family go to the media first as opposed to the police if they weren’t true?”

Palmer sighed and nodded. He left the house and everyone worked to set up this meeting with the Schwartz’s and Robert. Detective Sanchez said that he was going to contact the family, to discuss their claims. After a short phone call, the meeting was set up for two in the afternoon. Edward and I took a shower together while the police packed up their gear. I lost it completely, sobbing into my husband’s chest. He took care of me as I crumbled, upset, pissed off and afraid of what my mother did to me and my family.

After our shower, we got dressed and met up with Detective Sanchez in our living room. He pointed out the window. Outside of our home, there were media trucks hovering. I gasped. “The police van is already in your garage,” Detective Sanchez explained. “You’ll get inside of it and we’ll drive to the Schwartz’s.”

“Does it say ‘police’ on it?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“No. It’s a nondescript black van,” he replied. I nodded and we went into the back of the van while Detective Sanchez got in the front. They backed out and maneuvered through the media, trying to get a glimpse inside of the vehicle. I was pressed to Edward, shaking uncontrollably.

My husband took out his cell phone and contacted Jasper, who had left before we had taken our shower with Alice. They were going to stay with the children, who were with Carlisle and Esme. “Jas, I need you to do a favor. I need you or Seth to write a statement regarding this situation and be prepared to share it with the media. They are camped out on our front lawn.”

I could hear Jasper’s response. “I assume you want me to make a statement about the lies that the Schwartz’s made about Bella, right?”

“Bingo. We’re heading over to the house now,” Edward said, kissing my lips gently. They said their goodbyes and a half hour later, we parked down the street from the Schwartz’s home. Palmer put a wire on Detective Sanchez before he left the car to get into a waiting squad car. Palmer moved to the back of the van, checking the feed from Detective Sanchez’s wire. It was clear. Palmer began recording immediately.

“You think I’m guilty,” I said flatly.

“I don’t know what to think. Jose said that you weren’t guilty and he showed me the letter from your mother,” Palmer said. “Why would a kid want to implicate you?”

“I was the dean of a middle school. I sent that kid to punishment so many times over the course of three years. He hated me,” I said, snuggling back into Edward’s arms.

“Well, we’ll have to see if this kid is telling the truth or lying through his teeth,” Palmer said impassively. “Sanchez is at the door.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Schwartz. My name is Detective Jose Sanchez and this is my partner, Detective Ramona Bettson. I spoke with you earlier on the phone?”

“Yes, of course. Please come in,” said a deep woman’s voice. “Let me get my husband and Robert. Why don’t you have a seat in the family room?”

“Thank you,” Detective Sanchez replied. We listened to them move through the house and sit down. Some voices were heard in the distance and they got louder.

“Detectives, this is my husband Peter and my foster son, Robert,” Rebecca said. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” Detective Sanchez responded. “Now, I would like to ask you a few questions. We saw the news reports and the blog posts. My captain said that this was a big deal. Why didn’t you come to the police first?”

“In retrospect, we should have,” Peter sighed. “It’s just that I was so incensed that Mrs. Masen would _do that_. I wanted the world to know that she had irreparably ruined my son.”

“Be that as it may, you should have contacted us first. Now, when did this abuse begin?”

“In sixth grade,” Peter spat. “She touched him on the shoulder, Robert said.”

“That’s hardly sexual misconduct, Mr. Schwartz,” Detective Bettson muttered.

“She _touched_ him. No one should touch Robert but his family,” Peter growled. “He said…”

“Can we hear the story from Robert?” Detective Sanchez intervened. “Alone?”

“No. I want to be near him,” Rebecca sniffled.

“Mrs. Schwartz, Robert is making some serious claims against Mrs. Masen. We need to know the whole story from him since he’s the one who experienced it. We’re not asking you to leave the house, but just leave the room,” Detective Bettson encouraged.

There was some grumbling but the sound of creaking couches and rustling clothes indicated that Robert’s foster parents left. “Now, Robert,” Detective Sanchez began.

“Robbie,” he corrected.

“Robbie, how long have you lived with the Schwartz’s?” Detective Sanchez asked.

“Four years,” he answered sullenly. “My real mom got arrested for being a whore and my step-dad didn’t want to keep me.”

“Were you in another foster home before the Schwartz’s?” Detective Sanchez pressed.

“One other one, but that family kind of sucked,” Robbie grumped. “The Schwartz’s are nice. I have my own room and everything.”

“That’s great, Robbie,” Detective Sanchez replied. “Now, I have some questions about your accusations against Mrs. Masen…”

“She’s a fucking bitch. I hate her,” Robbie snapped.

“Why?” Detective Bettson asked.

“You know why! She touched me,” Robbie growled.

“I need you to tell me when and how,” Detective Sanchez said quietly.

“It started in seventh grade,” Robbie said.

“Didn’t Dad say that it started in sixth grade?” Edward asked in the van. I nodded. Hole number one in his lie.

“Sanchez, Edward noticed that dad said that the abuse started in sixth grade. Not seventh,” Palmer said to Detective Sanchez via his wire. We heard a click. “That means he heard me and understood what I said. It’ll look like he scratched his ear to Robbie.”

“What did Mrs. Masen do to you, Robbie? Be as descriptive as you can,” Detective Bettson said quietly.

“In her office, she’d close and lock the door. Then, she’d touch my face, saying that I must have had a hard life. At first, I liked it. Rebecca is nice, but she’s not really affectionate. I thought Mrs. Masen cared about me.” Robbie sighed and he continued. “The touching didn’t stop there, she moved her hands down my chest and she massaged my neck.”

“Did she ever touch your penis, Robbie?” Detective Sanchez asked.

“Yeah. She made me get hard and rubbed my dick with her hands. She was moaning when she did it, saying that it was better than with her husband,” Robbie said. He sounded cocky.

“When did that happen?” Detective Bettson asked.

“November of this year,” Robbie answered. “Uh, November seventeenth.”

“The seventeenth was after I was placed on medical leave and I was in Seattle with Edward for a meeting with a specialist for my daughter, Marie,” I explained.

“Plus, it was a Sunday,” Edward hissed.

“Another hole, Sanchez. The date he gave you was a Sunday and the Masens weren’t even in the state. They were in Seattle seeing a specialist for their daughter,” Palmer said quietly. Another click.

“Okay, Robbie. I have some more questions. At your new school, did you meet one of the janitorial staff? Renee Spellman?”

“Yeah. She gave me cigarettes,” Robbie said. “We talked about why I was at Guardian Angel. I told her all about Mrs. Masen. She said that she knew Mrs. Masen when she was younger.”

“What did Renee say about Mrs. Masen?” Detective Sanchez questioned.

“That she was a bitch and that she needed to be punished for putting me in the school. I was a good boy,” Robbie explained.

“Did Renee suggest going to the press about your sexual abuse?” Detective Bettson asked, her voice sounding hard and impatient.

“Maybe,” Robbie said, his voice wavering.

“A few more questions, Robbie and then we’ll be done. Your foster dad said that the abuse started in sixth grade. You said seventh grade. When did it start? Be honest,” Detective Sanchez said sternly.

“Seventh grade?” Robbie replied, sounding worried.

“Are you sure? You sound confused. If you lie about this, you could get into big trouble. Making a false accusation is a crime. You’re hurting another person if you continue your lie,” Detective Sanchez said quietly. “Now, sixth or seventh grade?”

“Seventh grade,” he answered.

“Now, I just checked my calendar on my phone and I have a concern about the date you gave me when Mrs. Masen gave you a hand job,” Detective Sanchez said.

“She molested me. I didn’t enjoy it!” Robbie snapped.

“Right. Anyhow, I have a question for you about the date. Why were you in school on Sunday?”

“I wasn’t on school on Sunday. I hate school. Why would I be on school on Sunday?” Robbie growled.

“Well, that’s the date you gave me. Also, it was kind of hard for Mrs. Masen to be there, too. She wasn’t even in the state. She was in Seattle,” Detective Sanchez explained, sounding pissed off. “You’re lying, Robbie. I can help you if you just tell me the truth. I don’t want to arrest you.”

There was a span of a few moments of silence. “It was Renee. While I was smoking with her, she told me that Mrs. Masen ruined _her_ life and that together we could ruin hers. She promised me money if I went through the accusations. She called me yesterday, saying that I needed to tell my foster parents and that we needed to go to the press.”

“Do you have Renee’s phone number?” Detective Sanchez asked. “We need to talk to her.”

“It’s on my phone. Let me go get it,” Robbie said. Heavy steps indicated that he left the room.

“Do you think they’re going to arrest Robbie?” I asked Palmer.

“There will be repercussions but we have to find out what the captain says,” Palmer replied. He was typing on a computer, sending an email to the captain. “We’ll see what he says.”

“Here,” Robbie said. “I tried calling her back this morning, to tell her that we went to the press, but the phone number didn’t work. I don’t know if you have some magic police thing that you could do.”

“We’ll try, Robbie,” Detective Bettson said. “Now, you realize that you are in trouble, right?”

“Yeah,” Robbie said dejectedly. “Am I going to be arrested?”

“Sanchez, Cap emailed me and said you have to bring him in. Charges are slander, defamation of character, obstruction, underage smoking and misconduct. The DA is willing to work out a plea deal if the family public recants their accusations,” Palmer explained.

“Detective Bettson, I need you to get Robbie’s parents,” Detective Sanchez sighed. A few moments later, Rebecca and Peter walked in. “Mr. and Mrs. Schwartz, Robbie has something to tell you.”

There were a few sniffles. “I lied,” he whispered.

“About what, Robbie?” Peter asked.

“About everything. Mrs. Masen never…did that to me,” Robbie cried.

There was a pause and then a loud roar. Palmer pulled the headphones away from his ears, grimacing as the sound filled the van. “You good for nothing punk! You lied? For what? Attention? You embarrassed us and you made us publicly claim that a teacher touched you.”

“I’m sorry,” Robbie sobbed.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry?!” Peter screamed. “Detectives, take this boy out of my house.”

“Are you relinquishing your guardianship?” Detective Bettson asked, her voice quivering.

“I don’t know yet, but maybe time in jail will wake this punk up,” Peter said coldly.

“There is a way for the DA to reduce the charges. You publicly recant the accusations,” Detective Sanchez said. There was no verbal reply. “I’ll make the arrangements. Please meet at the police station by five to make your statement.”

“Robert Harten, you’re under arrest for…” The feed cut off and we fell back.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Masen. I wanted to believe him because he’s just a kid, but damn, he was so manipulative,” Palmer breathed.

“He was the same way in school. He always placed blame on everyone but himself. I’m surprised he admitted to Detective Sanchez that he lied to his parents so quickly,” I mused.

“Guilt. He probably felt guilt over what he did,” Edward suggested.

“Unlikely. My guess is that when he tried to call Renee and didn’t get the phone to work, he must have known something was up and that he probably wasn’t going to get his money,” Palmer said. The phone rang in the van. “Palmer.”

“Take Dr. and Mrs. Masen back to their home. We’ve got to prepare for a press conference,” Detective Sanchez said.

“Got it,” Palmer replied. “Are they coming?”

“It would be in their best interests, yes,” Detective Sanchez replied. “See you in a bit.”

Palmer hung up and drove us back to the house. The media circus was still parked in front of our home. “Vultures,” Palmer hissed. “If I could, I’d arrest them for being a public nuisance and blocking traffic, but they’re following all of the laws.” He pulled into the garage, closing the door with the opener I had stashed in my purse. “I would suggest changing and looking professional.”

Edward and I nodded, hopping out of the van and going up to our room. I put on one of my pant suits and a pair of heels. My hair was swept up in a chignon with simple makeup. Edward put on a navy suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. He looked at me, cupping my face. “I’m sorry that we have to go through this, beautiful girl.”

“At least we’ll get some vindication with the Schwartz’s recantation of the story,” I said, wrapping my arms around Edward’s body.

“Are you going to press charges against Robert?” Edward asked, leaning his cheek against my head.

“I don’t know. My immediate thought is yes,” I replied.

“Go with your gut. That kid, working with Renee, could ruin your career,” Edward snarled. He cupped my face and crashed his lips against mine. “Don’t let either one win,” he growled against my mouth. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Palmer’s waiting. I need to text Jasper about meeting us at the police station.”

“Shouldn’t Seth make the statement since he represents us?” I asked.

“I’ll text him, too,” Edward replied, releasing me to spray some cologne on his wrists. We finished changing and went down to the kitchen. We ate a quick snack before going back into the van. Palmer nodded and he got back into the driver’s seat, backing the van out and driving to the police station. We noticed that the media were gone from our front lawn, thankfully. Seemingly, they were all at the police station, setting up for a press conference on the steps of the building. Palmer drove the van to the back and led us into the building through the back entrance. Inside, we were greeted by Jasper and Seth, dressed in their custom-made suits. Peter and Rebecca were dressed sedately in some dress clothes, looking very upset and nervous. When Rebecca saw me, she tugged on Peter’s arm. He turned and they approached me. Jasper and Seth blocked them.

“Please don’t approach my client,” Seth said coldly.

“We just want to apologize,” Rebecca sniffled.

“You will. On the steps,” Jasper replied. “We are currently building a case against you. It would be in your best interest to back away before you say something that incriminate you more.”

Rebecca opened her mouth but Peter led her away from us. He whispered in her ear. Rebecca nodded and gave me a sad grin. The captain walked out and spoke with the Schwartz’s. From what I could hear, they were also being charged with slander and defamation of character due to their going immediately to the press as opposed to the police. If they had been able to complete an investigation, this all wouldn’t be happening.

“What’s this suit you’re building against them?” I asked Seth.

“It’s a civil suit, asking for restitution for the damage their claims caused you,” Seth explained. “My guess is that the school district is not going to let this go. They’re probably going to look into your history as a teacher and possibly find some way to fire you.”

“Fabulous,” I grumbled. “Perhaps I should resign…”

“Don’t, beautiful girl,” Edward chided. “If they fire you, we can sue the district for unlawful termination and that’s something they will not want to fight. We’d take the district for everything.” I frowned. “If that happens, though.”

“Dr. and Mrs. Masen, we’re ready on the steps for you,” said Detective Bettson.

We walked out and the cameras flashed brightly. Jasper and Seth flanked us, looking very lawyerly. Rebecca and Peter Schwartz were standing on the opposite side of the steps, flanked by Detective Sanchez and another police officer.

“Ready, Captain?” asked one of the reporters.

“Whenever you are,” the captain responded brusquely. All of the lights flickered on and the reporter gave a silent countdown. With a point, the captain smiled curtly. “Good evening. My name is Captain Samuel Myles. Earlier today, news broke about a teacher who molested a student. Upon further investigation, those claims, were unfounded. The child’s foster parents, Rebecca and Peter Schwartz, who spoke to the press initially, have a few words to say.”

Captain Myles backed away and glowered at the Schwartzes. They walked toward the podium, holding a piece of paper that was quaking. Peter began speaking,  “This morning, we contacted all of the local major news stations about a situation that we believed, at the time, to be true. Our son came to us last night, explaining in great detail, of a trusted adult molesting him at school. We were so angry that we flew off the handle and wanted to make that teacher pay. Without thinking, we contacted the news media to do just that. After that report came out, the police contacted us to investigate the teacher and our claims made against her.

“As the detectives met with my son, they found holes in my son’s story and questioned him on it. My son lied to us and to the police because he had a personal vendetta against this teacher, Mrs. Isabella Masen. At his new school, he was approached by another adult who planted the ideas of sexual molestation into my son’s head and encouraged him to lie. He was promise money, but when he tried to call the adult at the school, the number was disconnected.

“My statement here is twofold. The first thing we want to do is publically apologize and recant our accusations made against to Mrs. Masen. She never, _ever_ , under any circumstance touched my son. It was a story dreamt up by a bigger predator; the woman who encouraged him to come forward with the accusations. We fully recant our statements earlier and beg for forgiveness from Mrs. Masen and her family.” Peter took a breath and shifted his trembling paper. “The second thing is that if you know of Renee Spellman, also known as Renee Higginbotham, Renee Swan or Renee Dwyer, please contact the Sherryville Police Department at the below phone number. Thank you.”

Peter stepped back and was rushed into the police building, promptly handcuffed and escorted to the interview room with his wife. Captain Myles stepped forward. “Ladies and gentlemen, we do not take these accusations lightly. Our children should feel safe in our schools. Mrs. Masen and the dedicated staff of her building do just that. It’s a shame that her good name was tarnished as a result of the lies of the son of Rebecca and Peter Schwartz and the encouragement of Renee Spellman. Now, with the request from the Sherryville Police Department, give the Masens their privacy. Jasper Whitlock, the family’s attorney, has a brief statement to be made.”

Jasper stood forward, looking out to the crowd of reporters. “It brings me great joy to know that my sister-in-law was exonerated of the accusations of child molestation. However, it frightens me that the media would so easily jump on this story without looking up the facts. Isabella Masen is a veteran teacher of sixteen years, working at the same building for most of her career. She started as a teacher and was promoted to dean after the birth of her own children. Why would a woman who loves her job that much want to ruin it by doing what that boy accused her of? There are monsters out there who prey on children. Bella isn’t one of them. We have nothing further to say, other than that we are grateful with the efforts of the Sherryville Police Department who worked quickly to exonerate Bella. Thank you.” He nodded and walked to my side, squeezing my hand.

Captain Myles reiterated the Schwartz’s plea to find Renee, the woman who preyed on their foster son. With a terse smile he ended the press conference and guided me and my family back inside of the police building. Inside, Captain Myles turned to me. “If they had come to the police first, this could have been avoided. I know that this whole thing was orchestrated by your mother to try and extort money from you and your family. We’re working with the entire state to try and find her. She’s got several warrants out for her arrest in addition to what she’s dealing with your situation. If you see her, call us immediately. Detective Sanchez has a description of the black truck and the phone number from Robert.”

“Thank you, Captain,” I said wearily. “We’ll do that.” He smiled at me genuinely. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get home and spend time with my babies. Today has been a trying day…”

“Understandable, Mrs. Masen,” Captain Myles said, shaking my hand. He turned to Edward, shaking his hand as well. “We’ll be in touch soon.”

Jasper guided us out the back way, leading us to his Lexus. “I’m going to drive you to my place in case the vultures decide to follow me,” he said. “Seth has the same car and could possibly be a decoy, but you never know.”

Thankfully, nobody followed us. We arrived at Alice and Jasper’s, eating dinner with them. Once we were done, we loaded up ourselves and our children into the borrowed Range Rover, driving back to our home. The kids were chattering in the backseat, happy to have us all together. I wanted to be happy with them, but I was just shattered from the emotional turmoil of today.

However, when we pulled into the driveway, we saw the black Lexus of Dr. Eddy in our driveway.

_What now?_

“Edward, take the kids inside,” I said.

“I want to be there with you,” Edward growled lowly.

“Just get them inside and settled in the playroom,” I sighed, rubbing my temples because of the headache I had from the bullshit from today. We got out of the car and I greeted Dr. Eddy. “Why don’t you come inside?”

He followed me into the kitchen and seemed to look guilty. “Bella…”

“Please wait until my husband comes down,” I said curtly, pulling out a bottle of whisky and pouring myself a fairly hefty serving. I downed it in one gulp. Edward came down as I was pouring myself another drink. He pulled the bottle from my hand and gave me a stern look. “If you’re here to fire me, just fucking do it. I’m done.”

Dr. Eddy was shocked at my language, but he seemed to understand. “I’m not here to fire you, Bella. I am here to put you on administrative leave until we can finish our investigation.”

“So you can find some bullshit charges against me and fire me then?” I spat.

“Bella, stop,” Edward said. “Dr. Eddy, was tonight really necessary? You probably saw what we just had to deal with on the television and now you’re here…”

“The timing is less than ideal, I know. Bella, I like you. A lot. You’re a devoted educator and find administrator. However, regardless of the accusations being true or false, we need to investigate. Yes, these accusations were orchestrated by your mom, but a child still said that you molested them.”

“I didn’t,” I screamed, throwing the crystal glass into the sink. “FUCK! I didn’t!” I started panicking and tears were flowing down my cheeks. “Why don’t you believe me? Why is she doing this to me?”

“Bella, you have to breathe,” Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. I clutched at his suit, feeling woozy. “Dr. Eddy, please see yourself out. Our attorneys will be in contact with you on Monday. Please do not contact us if we do not have our representation present.”

“Don’t be like that, Dr. Masen,” Dr. Eddy frowned.

“No. You are being like that by investigating my wife based off the untrue accusations of a punk-ass brat under the influence of her mother. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Edward kissed my forehead. I didn’t hear Dr. Eddy leave. “Bella, I’m going to have to deal with…”

I nodded against his chest and watched as he stalked over to one of my bosses. He laid a heavy arm on his shoulders, pushing him out of the kitchen. As I watched him leave, my breathing grew shallower. Everything was imploding around me. I gripped the counter, trying to keep myself upright. However, my vision blackened and I felt myself lose control. I don’t what happened next, but everything dimmed and blackness surrounded me…

**A/N: Seriously, who thinks Renee is a bitch? I hate her in this fic. Now, no pics with this one. It really didn’t lend itself to pictures, obviously. I just want you all to realize, Bella NEVER touched Robbie. It was all cooked up by Renee. Bella is a dedicated, caring educator and the thought of that is sickening to her. (Not to mention me. Ewww…disgusting). Please leave me some loving, because I need some positive feedback.**

**You can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. I also have a blog and a tumblr…links for those are on my profile. Thanks!**

**Up next will be some fluffier times, bonding with the kids and some more drama with Renee.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: V is Vendetta**

“She’s waking up,” said the worried voice of Esme.

“Oh, thank GOD,” Edward breathed, taking my hand. “Come on, beautiful girl. Open those chocolate eyes for me. I need to see your eyes, baby.”

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a fuzzy-looking Edward hovering over me. I blinked a few times. He came into focus and I tried to shift on the bed. However, oxygen in my nose and an IV in my arm prevented said movement. “What happened?” I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and raspy.

Edward pressed his forehead against mine, taking my face in his hands. “You passed out, beautiful girl,” he choked out. “You hit your head on the counter, causing a gash right along your hairline.” I reached up to my head and felt a bandage on my left temple. I also was experiencing a massive headache, not to mention wooziness and nausea. “I heard you fall and Dr. Eddy and I ran back in to check on you. You were bleeding on the floor. He called 911 while I tended to your wound.”

“Asshole,” I hissed. “I thought you were going to throw him out on his ass.”

“He proved to be quite helpful even though I’m pissed at him and the school district at their timing of this investigation,” Edward muttered. “He’s been sitting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news about your condition. He feels guilty.”

“Good. He should,” I said, wincing at the volume of my voice and shutting my eyes at the amount of light in the room. “Oh, it’s too bright.” Edward kissed my forehead and dimmed the lights. “How long was I out?”

“Four hours,” Edward frowned. “You roused briefly in the ambulance but passed out again when you saw the blood on my shirt. In the ER, you were given a sedative when they stitched you up. Ren is insisting that you stay overnight and I tend to agree. In addition to your head injury, you’re anemic, dehydrated and underweight. Have you been eating, Bella?”

“I eat,” I argued weakly. He looked at me with disbelief. He was right. My appetite had waned significantly due to the amount of stress I was under. The mere thought of food made my stomach churn and when I did eat, it didn’t stay down for long. And to think, when I met Edward, I was overweight. Now, I’m underweight. _Sigh._

Edward gave me a harsh glare and I frowned. “Beautiful girl, I saw how your pant suit was hanging on you earlier tonight. This thing with Renee is obviously weighing on you heavily. She’s fucking with our lives,” he spat.

“How could a mother do that to her own child?” Esme growled, fluffing my pillows. “You care, love and nurture your baby for nine months. He or she was a part of you for _so long_. It’s sickening. If I ever see that skanky bitch, she will not know what hit her.”

“Did you just say skanky bitch?” Edward snorted, arching a brow.

“I did, Edward. Renee was dressed like a five dollar whore when we met up with her for that sad excuse of a family reunion,” Esme said curtly. “The woman was a few years younger than me and wore a dress that you’d see on music videos with all of her rolls hanging out and an obvious lack of bra. It wasn’t pretty, Edward. Awful, really.”

He blinked a few times before looking back at me. “Wow,” he breathed. “I’m flummoxed but then again, with Renee, nothing much surprises me anymore.”

“I’ll let you guys talk. The kids are safe with us and we’ll keep them until you come home, Bella,” Esme said sweetly, kissing my cheek. “Tell her about Charlie…”

“Yeah, I will,” Edward sighed. Esme kissed his head, leaving the room after Edward asked her to put Dr. Eddy out of his misery and send him on his way. However, Dr. Eddy was quite stubborn and probably wouldn’t leave until he saw me for himself.

_Jerk._

“What’s this about Charlie?” I asked.

“He’s flying out and possibly staying for the duration of this ordeal with Renee. He feels responsible or something. So, he’ll be arriving at La Guardia tomorrow afternoon. He and Sue will be staying with my parents in the pool house unless there’s some drama with his ex-wife,” Edward said. “Carlisle is going to pick them up tomorrow.”

I rubbed my head, overwhelmed with the overload of information. Not to mention, a pounding headache that was unrelenting from my fight with the kitchen counter. The counter won. “When will this stop, Edward?” I whimpered, tears filling my eyes.

“Sooner the better, my beautiful girl,” he whispered back, crawling into bed with me.

“Edward, we’ll get into trouble,” I hissed, trying to push him out of the bed.

“Fuck it. I’m the boss,” he retorted. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest. “Sleep, baby.”

“I’m not tired,” I said, telling the truth. Well, kind of. I was drained but my mind was going a mile a minute. The stress was not helping the pounding timpani drums in my noggin.

“You’re yawning and slumped against me,” he argued.

“My brain won’t shut off,” I grumbled. “My mom, the woman who bore me, single-handedly ruined my career. I’ll never be able to be an educator again because of this one _false_ accusation. Let’s also remember her request for an exorbitant amount of money and her need to use a thirteen year old boy as a pawn in her god-forsaken scheme. This sucks and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Do you want something to help you sleep?” Edward asked. “Perhaps some anti-anxiety medication? A low dose to help calm you?”

I thought about it, biting my lip. I looked up into Edward’s eyes. His green orbs were sad and swirling with frustration and helplessness. I know I probably looked the same, with a touch of resignation and shock, too. The medication would help substantially to chill my mind out. Resignedly I sighed, “I want the meds.”

“Okay,” he said, pushing the call button. He got out of the bed, holding my hand. Rhonda and Ren came into the room. “Bella wants some anti-anxiety meds to calm her mind.”

“Let me do a quick neurological exam. I don’t want to give you medication and have you slip into a coma. That would be bad. Do you have a headache?” Ren asked as he went through the exam. I nodded, explaining that my pain was a seven on a scale of ten. He checked my stitches and explained that I had a mild concussion in addition to the gash on my head. However, the fear of me falling into a coma was nil, so he went ahead with ordering the medication for me. Rhonda gave me a shot of Toradol, a pain killer for my headache, along with some Ativan. My eyes felt heavy and soon, I was in a dead sleep without any worries.

Well, I still had worries, but I was too drugged up and too tired to care.

The following morning, I felt heavy and out of it. Ren said that it was a side effect of the medication. He said that I would feel better after I slept some more. _Sign me up, bucko!_ I was discharged in the early afternoon. Though, Ren wanted to keep me another day. The fact that my husband was a well-respected doctor boded well for me in my plea to be discharged. I was back home, in my bed and zonked out by two.

And as far as I knew, Dr. Eddy was still waiting in the waiting room.

Is it bad that I find that amusing? Probably…

When I woke up around five, Edward brought up some dinner for me on a tray. It was a simple meal but delicious. The fact that I had gotten more sleep in the past two days than I did in the past two weeks ramped up my appetite. I couldn’t finish the meal but felt better after having some solid, healthy food.

The kids stayed at Carlisle and Esme’s, enjoying some quality time with Charlie and Sue while I continued to get better. However, come hell or high water, I wanted my kids back with me by tomorrow. Yes, I looked like Frankenstein with the stitches in my head, but I missed my babies. I felt like an awful mother; dealing with my own personal issues as opposed to taking care of my children.

Dr. Eddy called shortly after dinner the day I was released from the hospital. He apologized profusely about the situation that he was placed in; vowing to keep my name clean. Dr. Sancken had had enough with _my_ drama was out to get me, it seemed and was digging through my entire teaching career to find something to fire me. Edward was adamant to not talk to Dr. Eddy but he was relentless. I refused his call, but listened as Edward spoke with one of my bosses.

_Admit it, chickie…former bosses. After sixteen years and this is how they repay you? Fuck this shit._

Though, getting fired would probably ensure a pretty hefty wrongful termination settlement. The claims of sexual molestation were fabricated and my record, prior to this year, had been squeaky clean. I worked my ass off and received several commendations from the district, the families of Cherry Blossom and even at the state level when I taught language arts. I was recognized as one of the top ten language arts teachers in the state of New York. One of my most challenging students nominated me and when I got the call, I was completely shocked.

After the phone call from Dr. Eddy, Edward plopped down on the bed with me. “I’m calling Seth in the morning regarding this charade with your school district, Bella,” Edward grumped. “It should be a moot point, but alas Dr. Sancken is going forward with the investigation. It turns out that Dr. Eddy is also on administrative leave now due to his assistance in your fall in our home and his public support of your innocence. Your district is fucked up, beautiful girl.”

“Perhaps, it’s a clue that we need a new superintendent,” I shrugged. “Dr. Sancken is older than dirt and so set in his ways. Hell, if he had his druthers, women would still be forced to wear skirts and three inch stiletto heels. Not to mention, zero female administrators at the district level.”

“Why would he have offered you the curriculum and instruction head if he was so against women at the admin office?” Edward asked, clearly confused.

“Equal opportunity employer. He could have gotten sued and publically flogged if he only had men work for him with female secretaries. Sexual discrimination suits would have been flying, you know? He hated it but did it nonetheless. A lot of it was due in part to Dr. Eddy. He was the one who incorporated a lot of ethnic and sexual diversity and made it more accessible for female administrators to move up the educational administrative ladder.”

“Do you want to stay in Sherryville, working as an administrator? Even after you’ve been cleared?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know. If I try and go elsewhere, I’d be rejected immediately due to the implication of sexual misconduct,” I sighed. “We’ll see what happens.” We cuddled with each other and Edward tenderly ran his hand up and down my back. “Do you have to go to work tomorrow?”

“I do, baby. There’s a meeting with the board regarding the contract bids for the new peds wing. We’ve got five quotes and we need to weigh them out before we make a decision. When I talked to Mom, she said that Charlie was bringing back the triplets and that Sue was going to plan activities for them while you healed.”

I scowled. “I should be taking care of my babies,” I grumped.

“Hi, you have a concussion, Isabella Marie Masen,” Edward said lowly. “It’s okay to need help. Besides, Sue and Charlie have been robbed of their grandchildren time because we took them to Disney World over Christmas. Let them spoil you and our children. After the few days we’ve had, I think it’s more than okay. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it,” I said.

xx TNC xx

The next few days were blissfully quiet, happy and fun. The kids were shocked at my injury but that was due to my appearance. Thanks to my fall, my entire left side of my face was bruised but for the most part, I would have no lasting effects due to my fight with gravity. Well, I would have a scar, but my hair would hide it.

Charlie and Sue doted on me and the kids, taking them to the park, children’s museum and other various ‘field trips’ while I went if I could or slept if I couldn’t. There was no news on the Renee front. I was grateful for that, but I just knew that she had something cooking up her sleeve. She was just shady like that.

On Thursday, Charlie and I went out for lunch. It had been a long time since I’d bonded with my dad. I felt like a bad daughter and he felt like a bad parent. Sue and Esme were taking all of the kids to a small petting zoo with Carlisle while Charlie and I were out to lunch at a small bistro in downtown Sherryville, Bistro Niko. We were seated and began perusing the expansive menu. I could never figure out what I wanted when I came here. All of the food was delicious. Once we put in our order for our drinks, Charlie gave me a sad smile.

“Don’t, Dad,” I chided.

“I feel like it’s my fault,” he said, sighing heavily.

“How? How is it your fault, Charles David Swan?” I said. “You didn’t make Renee go loco. You didn’t force her to turn into a raging, heinous bitch. From what you told me, she was like that even when you were married.”

“She was manipulative, but what she’s doing to you and Edward…I never even imagined her doing this to you. Or to anyone. She always had a way about her that she could spin the truth or the lies to her benefit. To think that she’s blackmailing you for money because she’s scorned, surprises me to no end.”

“Did she ever even love me, Daddy?” I asked, a few tears leaking from my eyes.

“Do you want her love, Bellabear?” he replied, taking my hand in his.

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” I said, pouting like a sullen teenager. “Based on her behavior, it seems like she never loved me and that I was just a nuisance.”

“She’s the nuisance, Bella. You have a husband who loves you with his entire soul, body and heart. You have three beautiful and loving children who idolize you. You have Sue and me who love you immensely,” he smiled. “Why do you want her love? Your life is brimming with so many good things. Renee’s love, nor her opinion of you, should be a blip on the radar of your life. Granted, the actions she’s taking are deplorable. If I ever see her leathery, ugly mug, I’d want to shoot her in the breast implants and then drag her into the station, sending her to jail and throwing away the key.”

“Shooting her in the breast implants. Very descriptive, Dad,” I deadpanned.

“The divorce settlement from Spellman funded those misshapen boobs,” Charlie shuddered. “Seeing her in that outfit at your wedding…I still have nightmares of silicone implants coming to attack me.”

I rolled my eyes, pulling out a muffin from the bread basket. “I didn’t need that visual, Dad. Thanks,” I snorted.

“All joking aside, I’m worried, Bells,” he said, looking up at me. “It’s obvious that your mom has fallen off the deep end and is currently residing on Planet Psycho. I’ve talked to Edward about this…”

“Do I want to know?” I hissed.

“Relax, Bella. Please,” he admonished. The waiter came and asked if we wanted to order. I spat out an order for a soup and salad. My dad ordered a turkey club. Once he was gone, my dad continued. “We were talking last night after you had fallen asleep. He said that you’re experiencing anxiety and for good reason. Not to mention, the stresses of raising three children and recuperating from a nasty fall. Anyhow, it probably would be in your best interest to not go anywhere without someone with you.”

“Like a bodyguard?” I grumped.

“No,” Charlie clarified. “Like someone to be with you at all times. An extra set of eyes won’t hurt. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle… _somebody_ besides you and the kids. Sue and I are heading back to Forks in a week and you won’t have our help once we do go. I have to go back to work.”

“I thought you were retiring, Dad,” I said, arching a brow.

“So did I. However, the new police chief was found in bed with the mayor’s wife and was high-tailed out of town for being a filandering, motherfucking bastard,” Charlie grumbled. “I said I stay on until they’d find another candidate for the position, but none of the officers are interested and Forks isn’t exactly a hotbed for experienced police chiefs. I’m back on the job, full-time.”

“That sucks, Dad,” I said, taking his hand. “How were you able to come here so quickly?”

“I took an emergency leave of absence. My daughter, my baby girl, needed me. I’m doing the city of Forks a god damned favor. They can at least allow me to be with my family when I’m desperately needed,” he barked. “I just pray that this situation with Renee is resolved quickly. I’m worried about you, Bells. Edward’s worried…hell, we’re all worried. You look just _shattered_ and…”

“I know. The fact that she stooped so low to attack my career, my means of livelihood, I don’t even understand,” I cried quietly. “If Edward and I split up, I don’t know how I’m going to make money because my mom tarnished my reputation.”

“You and Edward are not going to split up. God, he looks at you like you hung the moon,” Charlie laughed. I smiled softly, running my finger over my moonstone promise ring he gave me when we first started dating. “He loves you. He’s stayed with you through all of this. Where would he go?”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid that he’s going to get tired of all this _drama_ and say fuck it all,” I spat, waving my hand harshly. Angry and frustrated tears spilled onto my face. I hated all of this. I just wanted to…UGH! Charlie moved so he was sitting next to me. Enfolding me his arms, my dad allowed me to crumble. Well, crumble as much as I could in a public restaurant. Due to my outburst, my appetite disappeared and all I wanted to do was crawl back home.

“Can we get our food wrapped up to go?” Charlie asked, kissing my head.

“Sure. Is everything okay?” asked the waiter.

“Not at the moment. Just the food and the check when you get a chance,” Charlie said quietly. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with two bags and a small folder with the check. Charlie opened it up, tossing in a few bills. “Keep the change. Thank you!” He stood up and helped me to my feet. I wobbled, woozy and nauseous from the effects of Renee on my life. My dad held me close and we walked out to Edward’s Volvo. Sue had my car with all of the car seats. Putting me in the passenger seat, Charlie buckled me in and caressed my hair. “Daddy’s going to get you home, Bellabear.” His voice cracked and my tears sprang anew.

We got home relatively quickly. The house was quiet since the kids were still at the petting zoo. Charlie put our food into the fridge and led me to the couch. He held a small bottle in his hands. “What’s that, Dad?” I asked, my voice rough and raw.

“Ren prescribed a mild anxiety pill for you. After today and seeing how much this is affecting you, you need it,” Charlie said, holding out one tiny pill. “I could kill Renee for making you feel like this, Bells. But, you have to take care of you. Take one of these and try to sleep. When you wake up, you have to eat something. You’re getting too thin.”

“Yes, Dad,” I grumbled, swiping the pill from his hand. I swallowed it dry, cuddling on the couch. “I’m sorry about ruining our time out, Daddy.”

“Bella, I still got to spend time with you. No matter what, I love you and I’m so proud of you,” he replied, kissing my forehead. “Sleep, Bellabear.” I nodded, a wave of exhaustion crashing over me.

When I woke up, I heard the quiet voices of my children, Sue and Charlie. Rubbing my eyes, I saw that it was a little after four, roughly the time that my kids usually crashed for a nap. From what I could hear upstairs, there was dissension against that idea. David was crying while the girls were having some sort of tantrum on the floor, banging on the carpeting. I dragged my body off the couch and went upstairs. The sounds were louder on the second floor. These were not my children.

“ELIZABETH TANYA, DAVID ANTHONY AND MARIE ESME, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!” I yelled. Their fighting stopped and they walked out into the hallway. Their faces were flushed and covered with tear stains. “What is your deal? Why are you arguing with Grandma and Grandpa?”

“We’re not tired, Momma,” Lizzie replied.

“It’s four. You take a nap at four. That has not changed. If you’re not tired, just lay quietly in your beds until we come get you. You’re acting like animals with the wailing and crying. You know better,” I admonished.

“We sorry,” Marie said, frowning deeply. Lizzie wrapped her arms around her sister and nodded while tears streamed down her face.

“Go in your rooms and you need stay in there until dinner time. Are we clear?” I asked sternly.

“I need to potty, Momma,” David said, holding his pants and doing the dance.

“Go on,” I said. David darted and peed with the door open. Marie and Lizzie sullenly walked to their rooms, closing their doors part way. David flushed and washed his hands before heading into his room, shutting his door completely.

Sue looked at me with shock. “That was awesome,” she breathed.

“They saw you as easy targets. Esme and Carlisle typically crumble under their cuteness and/or tantrums. They know that crying and throwing tantrums don’t fly with me or Daddy. The only one who does it on a semi-regular basis is Marie and well, that’s because she has no real control over them. She’ll fly into a tantrum over the most random stuff,” I shrugged. “Curly noodles, having to change her schedule unexpectedly, not being able to pet the dog, someone she doesn’t trust touches her or noises that are too loud. She’s got a disability. The other two? They were acting like snots.”

“How are you doing, Bella?” Sue asked, hugging me tightly. “Charlie told me about lunch.”

“I’m a mess, honestly,” I replied, wrapping my arms around the woman who was now, for all intents and purposes, my mother. “I want all of this to be done. It’s kicking my ass and…” Tears spilled over and I cried quietly. Sue held me close but we broke apart when the garage door slammed, causing the walls to shake.

“Bella! Charlie! Sue!” Edward snarled.

“Oh, no,” I whimpered, holding onto Sue tighter.

“Come on, sweetheart. It can’t be that bad,” Sue said, giving me a halfhearted smile.

My husband almost tore down the house with one door slam; it’s that bad. We went downstairs after I reminded the kids to lay down. Marie was already asleep and Lizzie was close behind. David was flipping through a book while holding a stuffed animal. He asked what was wrong but I told him that we’d talk to everyone once I spoke with Daddy. That placated him and we went downstairs.

Edward was on the phone, his face red and his sharp suit from this morning was disheveled. “I don’t care, Sanchez! I want her found! NOW! She’s sending more extortion letters but now it’s coming to the hospital…Ramona picked up the letter but I made a copy of it. She’s claiming that I abuse my children and that I’m a fucking drug addict! There are pictures! Nothing horrific, but enough for someone to misconstrue and believe these accusations!” Edward turned and pointed to an envelope on the kitchen counter.

Charlie picked it up, laying out its contents onto the counter. They were obviously copies, but the damage was done.

_Tsk, tsk, Dr. Masen,_

_Your wife is a fool and an idiot by not giving me my money. Now, it’s your turn to deal with my wrath. Due to her lack of response to my first threat, the ante has been raised._

_$10 Million in an unmarked bag, dropped off at an undisclosed location. I’ll text you with the locale the day of the drop._

_If you don’t, everyone will know that you beat your kids and that you take drugs to get through your day._

_Want proof? Here’s a sampling of my fucking proof…_

_Let’s not forget the bitch’s admittance of killing Mike. That’s a hard limit. $10 million and Bitch’s written confession of the murder of Michael Newton, Jr._

_Questions?_

_Don’t. Fuck. Up._

Next to the letter was a few pages of pictures from the day where all of the guys took the kids out while Rose, Alice, Jake and I looked for bedding for baby Meredith. Edward’s face was grim and pissed off as he glared in the direction of the kids. There a few more with Edward’s hands raised like he was going to hit one of them, but I knew that gesture. It was just before he ran his hand through his hair. He never raised his hands to the kids. Ever. The final picture showed Edward throwing back some medication in several different locations. Based on the bottle he was holding, it appeared to be ibuprofen or naproxem, not anything hard core. But, to an untrained eye, it could appear to be something else.

“GET IT DONE, SANCHEZ! This is bullshit! She’s a sixty-year old woman!” Edward screamed, hanging up the phone. He stomped to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Advil and taking three pills. “That was sent to me at the hospital. It was sent via FedEx and the return address was a PO Box. When Ramona called the post office, they explained that the PO Box was bought for a month and then canceled. The payment was in cash.”

“So, whoever bought the PO Box is untraceable,” Charlie said. “But they have to fill out paperwork to get the PO Box.”

“The information was blatantly fake,” Edward retorted. “PO Box was under the name of Minnie Maus with a return address of Florida, in the heart of Disney World.”

“Couldn’t you contact Renee?” Sue asked. “She has your number and you had a contact for her from before.”

“She’s probably changed that number,” Charlie answered. “But, no harm in trying.”

I went to the office and pulled out the throw away phone, finding the one number programmed on it. I dialed it, putting it on speaker. _The number you have dialed is no longer in service…_ “It was worth a shot,” I sighed resignedly. Walking over to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Did you talk to the board about the letter?”

“Yeah. Seth came and we discussed with the board of directors. They know my character and know about our situation. However, they are asking me to undergo random drug testing, which is _reasonable_ but if I refused to do so, I’d be asked to resign. So, I got to pee in a cup today and whenever they see I need to do so randomly until this blows over or after a year, whichever comes first.”

“If this is still going on in a year, I’ll seriously stick my head in the oven and turn it to broil. I want to enjoy my summer with my family,” I grumped. “I just want this bullshit nonsense to be done and not hanging over our heads.”

“Why is Renee insistent on your confession for killing your ex-husband?” Sue asked.

“We don’t know,” Edward sighed, leaning his head against mine. “Well, we kind of think that Mike’s dad may have had a hand in this, but we’re not sure. Nothing is certain.”

“Have the police investigated him?” Charlie asked, turning on the cop mode.

“He’s estranged from his wife and there hasn’t been any contact between the two since February,” I answered. “His credit cards haven’t been used but he did take out a chunk of money from his bank account before he left his wife. She doesn’t know where he is or why he’s gone. However, it’s pretty safe to say that their marriage is over.”

“There’s something more,” Charlie said, pursing his lips.

“Probably, but the cops here aren’t looking for it,” Edward snarled, closing his hand and pounding it on the counter. “They were great with Bella’s investigation of the sexual molestation, but since then, Sanchez and his partner have slacked off. I know that we aren’t the most important case on their docket, but this is getting ridiculous.” He leaned forward, thrusting his hands into his hair. I noticed that Edward’s hands were shaking and his body was tense. It was weighing on him as much as it was weighing on me.

Something… _something_ had to give.

**A/N: I’m ending it there. I figured you all needed a vacation from the angst. So, next chapter will be a bit fluffier and citrus-filled. Seriously, I hate Renee in this fic. She’s a vindictive, psychopathic, melodramatic bitch who is only out for money. Did she ever love Bella? You’ll find out later. What is her motivation for getting the money? Who is helping her? Mike Senior was mentioned, but could it be someone else? Leave your thoughts.**

**Now, not many pictures with this one. I have the restaurant where Bella and Charlie had their failed lunch attempt but that’s about it. There will be more visual stimulation with the upcoming chapter. You can find those pictures on my blog (link in my profile) or my tumblr (again, link in my profile.). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**

**Additionally, my goal is to have this story done by Christmas. Come hell or high water, I will finish it! I promise!!! Leave me some lovin!!**

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Baptisms and B &Bs**

“Is it bad that I don’t want to go to the christening?” Edward grumped as he worked on his tie. “Because, I really don’t want to go. I love Rose, Emmett and baby Meredith, but I just want to enjoy a quiet day with my family since we haven’t had many of them.”

“I know,” I said, my voice sullen and distant. “I’m with you.”

“So, we can stay home?” Edward asked, giving me a hopeful smile.

“We’re the godparents, Edward,” I deadpanned. “We _have_ to be there.”

“Damn it,” he frowned, plopping down on the bed. It was the afternoon of Meredith’s baptism. School had just let out and this was the first weekend of summer vacation. It had been two weeks since Renee contacted Edward about the $10 million dollars. We hadn’t heard boo since he went on his diatribe to Detective Sanchez. Perhaps she gave up on this little venture, she got caught or she got ran over by a combine, then sent into the wood chipper for good measure. _One could hope._

God, that was awful. I’m thinking this shit about my mother.

Well, not my mother. She bore me but she is not my mother. She’s a bitch who only wants money, her claws in my husband and to ruin my life with her lies, manipulations and bullshit.

“Can you check on the kids while I try and make something work of my hair?” I asked my husband.

“Seriously, pjs, ponytail and cuddling, that’s what works for me,” Edward sighed. “Outfits were already out, right?”

“Yeah. Though, David might fight you on his clip-on tie,” I snorted, twisting my hair up.

“I’d fight me with a clip-on tie,” Edward snorted. “Don’t torture the poor kid. Put him in a vest or something. Not a tie. It’s a million degrees out.”

“God, you’re like the kids with the griping and moaning,” I laughed. “It’s not a million degrees. It’s eighty-two with a  touch of humidity.”

“Wearing a suit,” he said, gesturing to his designer Prada suit. He pointed to me. “Cute, sexy sundress. Hot as fuck.” Again gesturing to his suit. With a naughty gleam in his eyes, “ _Hot_ as sin.” He stalked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me. He kissed me deeply, cupping my face with his large hand. It felt stilted.

“Ewww! Daddy’s sucking off Mommy’s face!” David squealed.

“Fuck,” Edward spat against my mouth.

“Swear jar, Edward Anthony,” I giggled, grateful for the interruption.

He pulled away and subtly adjusted his arousal before turning to our son. “Come on, you little stinker. I’ve got a clip-on tie with your name on it.”

“NOOOOO!” David yelled as he ran away.

Edward stopped at the door. With a mischievous glint, he said, “Payback for being a cockblocker. And I wasn’t sucking off your face.”

“No, just my makeup,” I quipped, waving my fingers at him. Rolling his eyes, Edward followed our son and I quickly reapplied my lip gloss and tossed my hair up into a chignon with some curls hanging around my face. Spraying some perfume, I walked out and checked on Edward and the kids. They were not in their rooms, so I walked down to the kitchen, finding the four of them making cards for baby Meredith.

“Mommy! Look! I made a flower for the baby!” Lizzie squealed, holding a blue, black and red blob.

“Very pretty, Lizzie,” I said as I kissed her head. “Don’t forget to write your name on it so Auntie Rose can thank you for the baby.”

“Why can’t the baby thank us?” David asked, frowning slightly as he put random dots on his picture.

“Because the baby can’t do much but sleep, eat and go potty,” Edward snickered as he held his hand on Marie’s picture. She was tracing his hand with the marker, making his skin look very colorful. Marie pushed his hand away and turned the outline into some sort of bird.

“Okay, kiddos, all four of you,” I laughed, looking at my husband. He stuck out his tongue as he walked to the sink to wash off Marie’s marker. “We’ve got to leave in ten minutes. Finish up your cards while Daddy and I load up the car with the presents for Meredith.” They nodded and we took our gifts, putting them in the back of the SUV. After one final outfit check and potty break, we loaded the kids into the Range Rover. Edward drove to the church, his fingers twined with mine. Feeling his warmth on my skin brought me some solace since the past two weeks had been sketchy at best.

Edward had been surly and distant. Plus, he had to undergo two more random drug tests. It wasn’t until Rhonda went off on the board about their lunacy that they let up. Why would they believe the lies of a woman who was making our lives hell as opposed to the man who was in charge of the entire hospital and held a perfect track record? Felix, the board director, apologized for their lapse in judgment and promised to back off. However, that didn’t negate the fact that Edward had turned into a grade-A prick while this was all going down.

I was also bitchy, cranky and over all of this. I hated what this was doing to my family, my friends, my job…On more than one occasion, I’d drink myself into a stupor, trying to forget the drama of my life. It was after the kids were asleep and always by myself. When Edward found me one morning, in a puddle in the office, we had the biggest fight ever.

_“Get your ass up,” Edward growled._

_“Leave me alone,” I grumbled, rolling over on the couch._

_“I’ve got a meeting and Marie is sick. Now’s not the time to be hung over, Bella,” Edward said as he pulled the blanket off my body. I whimpered, curling into a ball. “I know what you’re doing and it’s disgusting.”_

_“Fuck off,” I spat, scowling at him. “My mother is ruining everything.”_

_“So, drinking yourself into oblivion is the fucking answer?” he yelled. I moaned, covering my ears at the sheer volume. “Bella, you know how I feel about alcohol.”_

_“EXCUSE ME! YOUR CAREER WASN’T RUINED BY MY MOM’S ACCUSATIONS!” I shouted, back, glaring at him. I fell off the couch and stood toe-to-toe with my husband. “EVERYTHING YOU WORKED FOR DIDN’T VANISH BECAUSE ONE LIE. YOU STILL HAVE YOUR JOB!”_

_“So, drinking and pickling your liver is the answer?” Edward asked blandly._

_“It helps me forget that suckiness of everything that has happened this year, Edward. I hate what has happened to us. I hate it,” I snarled. “Now, let me go back to sleep. I’ll be fine in an hour.”_

_“No, Bella. We’re talking about this now. You need help. We both do. This situation sucks. I know this, but drinking is not the answer. I lost my parents and my first wife to drinking. If you continue along this path, I’m going to lose you, too. You have a choice, Bella. Pull it together and be the wife and mother I know you to be or lose us all.” He narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel to leave. His car pulled out of the garage and my alcohol-addled brain slowly comprehended what he had just said to me._

_He’d given me an ultimatum._

_If I didn’t pull myself together, we were through and he was going to take my kids._

_I sobbed and raged until a very bleary eyed Marie walked into the office. Her curls were in tangles and she was running a fever. I picked her up, running her a tepid bath and getting her fever to break. Once I was done with that, I made the triplets breakfast and called up Esme to watch them while I ‘pulled myself together.’ She arrived an hour later and I spent the morning draining all of the alcohol from the house and tossing the bottles into the recycling bin. Once that was done, I contacted my old therapist’s office only to find that she had moved. So, I had made an appointment with a new therapist with similar beliefs and strategies. My first appointment was at two today._

_After I showered, Esme asked me what was wrong and I spilled everything to her: my hatred of my birth mom, my inadequate feelings, the loss of control and most importantly, the damage all of this was causing my family. Esme had a gleam in her eye and I knew that gleam too well. Edward got it, too, whenever he had an idea. An expensive idea._

_Like Disney World._

What were we thinking?

_I ignored it and left for my appointment with my new therapist, Paige. She was nice and we talked about everything that was bothering me. She didn’t offer any solutions, just allowed me to vent for the hour and half. When I was done with my appointment, Paige gave me homework of listing all of the reasons why I started to drink more. I gave her a face, explaining I could tell her now. It was Renee._

_Paige disagreed. She said the Renee was the cause, but not the reason._

_Fuck me sideways, she was right._

_It was because of Renee’s actions that I started drinking but the reason was that I wanted to forget it all. All of the pain from my past, pain from my present and the pain for my future. After that exercise, I started seeing Paige twice a week._

_Edward and I had another argument once he got home from work, subsequently after Rhonda went off on the board regarding their need for him to pee in a cup. I never got to tell him that I threw away all of the alcohol or went to therapy. He was just angry at everyone, lashing out at me._

_I deserved it, though._

_It was my fault we were all in this place. Sobbing, I slept in the guest bedroom with Nessie. Things were tense for a few days but Alice finally had enough and took the kids so Edward and I could hash out our problems. Apparently, he had gone over to their place to ask for advice and to avoid me._

_A three hour yell-fest and a lot crying later, we both understood where we both were coming from. I apologized for turning into a lush and he apologized for turning into a douchebag._

_“I am sorry,” I whispered as I hugged him. “I wish all of this could just go away, Edward. It’s all my fault.”_

_“No, it’s Renee’s fault and I wasn’t helping matters by threatening you the way that I did. I love you, Bella and seeing you in this much pain, hurts me,” he said, taking my face into his hands. “I hate that I can’t fix this. I’m sorry that I was a douche, not seeing how badly this was affecting you. Forgive me?” I nodded, kissing him sweetly._

That was a few days ago. Things were better between Edward and me, but still not quite right. I still feel a little jilted over his threat of taking our children and he was still nervous about my drinking problem. I hadn’t had anything since I pitched the alcohol and I don’t intend to pick it up again.

“Penny for your thoughts, beautiful girl?” Edward asked, picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles. I shook it off and got out of the car, making myself busy by taking care of the kids while Edward carried in our presents to the church. The tiny Catholic Church was swarmed with our families. Rose was cradling Meredith, talking with Emmett’s mother. From the body language, it was not a pleasant conversation. Rose didn’t get along with her in-laws. The McCarty’s were nice enough but saw Rose as ‘damaged goods’ because she was married before. Emmett’s family were die-hard church-goers and divorce was a dirty word in their vocabulary. The fact that their only son married a divorced woman who had had a child from the previous marriage (even though the child was conceived by rape) was blasphemy to them. Emmett stuck up for Rose as often as he could, but you could tell that the relationship with his family was pretty much non-existent.

“Bella!” Emmett called, balancing Evan in his arms. Evan was a miniature version of Em. Even the facial expressions were scarily similar. “Save Rose from my Mom. She’s griping over everything to her…the baby’s room, the fact that we didn’t have a baby shower, the hand-me-downs from you and Alice! Rose is battling so much and if my mom says one more thing, my wife will kill her in church.”

“Okay,” I chuckled. “Relax. I’ll prevent the death of your mother.” Turning to Edward, who had put the presents onto gift table. “Can you take care of them while I help out Rose?”

“Sure,” he replied, kissing my temple and herding our kids to the pews where Alice and Jasper were sitting with EJ and Grace.

I darted over to Rose and Emmett’s mom, Gertrude. I gave her a hug, gushing over her dress. Gertrude didn’t like me either because I was also divorced. The only person she could stand was Edward because he was _widower_. Though, in her mind, he should have stayed single and grieved his wife until he died. He was twenty-nine when she died. To get Gertrude off Rose’s back, I handed her Meredith. I said I needed to borrow Rose to discuss something with the priest. Gertrude, despite her prickly attitude toward Rose, loved her grandbabies.

“Thank you,” she gushed, hugging me tightly. “If I heard one more ounce of her vitriol, I’d seriously kill the woman. She’s like the she-devil!” Rose pulled back and looked at me. “What’s wrong?”

“Life sucks,” I shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. We have Meredith’s christening and it’s going to be awesome.”

“You’re not telling me everything. Tell me everything. I know I’ve been preoccupied with the baby, but Meredith has the worst colic and is allergic to soy and is lactose intolerant. Feeding her has been…a challenge. However, you look worse than me and I have a newborn and a toddler. Spill, Mrs. Masen.”

“How much do you know?” I asked.

“Your mom’s a bitch, tainting your stellar career and is attacking your husband, asking for exorbitant amount of money,” Rose summarized.

“Well, my mom is also ruining my marriage,” I sniffled. Rose frowned and dragged me into a back room, which was used for brides on wedding days.

“Tell me everything in five minutes or less,” Rose said, taking my hands. I quickly explained to her about the drinking, my fight with Edward, my fears of losing everything and Edward’s threat. I was a sobbing mess when I was done. Rose was sobbing with me, hugging me tightly. “Seriously, I want to shove your mother’s face into a steaming pile of shit until she chokes on it and dies.”

“Wow,” I laughed through my tears.

“And let’s not me started on Dr. Douchenozzle,” she deadpanned. “I get what he was _trying_ to do but his execution and timing were piss-poor.” She frowned, wiping my tears away. “You guys need a vacation.”

“I need all of this to go away,” I grumbled. “I’m sorry, Rose. Today is supposed to be for Meredith and I’m griping about my problems. Just give me a few minutes and then I’ll be good to go.”

“I want to kick Edward’s ass for being a jerk and I want to seriously maim Renee,” Rose threatened. “None of this is your fault.”

“My reactions to it are,” I shrugged.

“Hell, hearing all of that makes _me_ want to drink,” she snorted. “I’m sorry, Bella. I really wish there something I could do for you.”

“You did,” I said, straightening my hair and wiping my eyes. “You listened. That’s all that matters.”

“As much as I’m awesome, I shouldn’t be the one listening. Edward should,” she chided. Kissing my cheek, threaded her arm with mine and we walked out to the sanctuary. The priest glowered at us for holding up the ceremony. Rolling her eyes, Rose picked up Meredith from Gertrude and the christening began. I held Meredith as the priest went through the ceremony. We took our vows for our goddaughter, Edward and me. With a sign of the cross, some water and oil, Meredith Isabella McCarty was baptized in the eyes of the church.

After the service, we all loaded up into the car for a barbeque at Rose and Emmett’s home. David rode with Carlisle and Esme while the girls were with me and Edward. He knew something was up. Rose glared at him while over the baptismal font. Parking the car, the girls got out and walked in with Alice and Jasper, who were ahead of us. I was about to hop out when Edward took my hand. “Wait, Bella,” he whispered.

“We’ve got to go inside, Edward,” I chided.

“A few minutes won’t hurt us,” he said, staring at me. “Why was Rose giving me the McCarty death glare?”

“Because I told her about our misunderstanding,” I said, looking out the window. “She noticed something was wrong and I…I wanted to tell her.”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Bella, I’m sorry for acting the way I did,” he said quietly.

“I understand why you did it but it doesn’t negate the fact that you threatened to take away my children if I didn’t ‘pull it together,’” I snapped. “Didn’t you say that you couldn’t stand to be away from me? That we were forever?”

“I did say that. We are forever and it was my anger talking,” he said. “I hated seeing you in a drunken stupor for the fifth night in a row, Bella. You know my history.”

“Yeah, I do but excuse me for having some huge stressors in my life right now. My mom is a psycho trying to ruin our lives, my youngest daughter is regressing because of all of the stress and not to mention my partner in life passing judgment on how I deal with the stress. The fact that you broke your promise about being by my side…it’s killing me, Edward. It hurts more than this bullshit with my mom. You’re supposed be with me, not fight against me.” Tears spilled onto my cheeks, but I hastily wiped them away. “Now’s not the time to discuss this, Edward. We have to be in there, acting like loving godparents.” I didn’t wait for him to answer. I just got out of the car and walked to Rose and Emmett’s backyard, where there was a massive tent set up with pink favors everywhere.

The party was uncomfortable, at best. It was warm and all of the men were wearing suits. Gertrude wouldn’t let us into the house except to go to the bathroom, claiming that our feet would ruin the carpeting. Rose didn’t care but Gertrude was being an ogre, trying to control everything. Towards the end of the party, Carlisle and Esme dragged Edward and me into the house. Gertrude was spitting nails.

“Whatever you can say, can be said out here!” Gertrude hissed. “Your filthy feet will muck up the floors.”

“Mom, lay off,” Emmett said as he shifted Meredith in his arms. “Go on in. Ignore the troll guarding the door.”

“Thank you, Emmett,” Carlisle said as he opened the door, leading us into the kitchen. The house was empty, save for the four of us. Carlisle arched a brow and handed Edward an envelope.

“What’s this?” he asked, looking at the paper inside.

“Time away for the two of you,” Esme chided. “I miss seeing you two being a united front. There’s a distance between you two and it needs to be fixed. First off, Bella, I know why you turned to alcohol to cover your problems. This is an awful situation and I’d want to do the same thing. But, it’s not the answer.”

“I know that,” I sputtered sullenly. Esme kissed my forehead. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be a bitch.”

“I know, sweetie. You’ve made a mistake and now you’re working to fix it. Now, Edward, your behavior isn’t without fault, either. I’m shocked that you would use your children to try and spite your wife,” Esme growled. “We all make mistakes. Bella never once acted inappropriately with the kids or drove while she drank. Was it a healthy decision? No. Was your reaction warranted? Possibly, but your sense of tact and decorum were sorely lacking. You know Bella’s greatest fear is losing you and you throw it in her face? I’m ashamed of your behavior.”

“We’re taking the kids to Jersey, spend some time a Six Flags,” Carlisle said. “Alice and Jasper are coming too. You are going to spend four days and three nights at the Morgan State House in Albany. Your bags are packed and in the back of the car. When you come back, you will be better. Got it?”

Edward opened his mouth to debate this. Esme beat him to it. “Don’t even try and weasel out of this, Edward. You two need this time away to talk, rekindle and reconnect. Work will be there when you get back.”

“I have a meeting with the contractors for the peds ward,” Edward said.

“Don’t worry about it. Carmen will handle since it is her ward,” Carlisle replied. Edward arched a brow. “Just because I’m retired doesn’t mean that I don’t know what’s going on in my hospital. How they treated you with the drug tests was appalling! Felix got an earful from me as well.”

“Fine,” Edward grumped, slipping the envelope into his jacket pocket. Carlisle and Esme stood there. “What?”

“You’re leaving now,” Esme said, smiling sweetly.

“Can’t I say goodbye to my babies?” I asked, my eyes welling with tears.

“Of course, but you’re heading off in the next ten minutes,” Esme giggled, guiding us back out to the backyard. We said goodbye to everyone and Rose gave Edward another McCarty death glare before we left. With kisses, cuddles and hugs to my babies, we begrudgingly got into the car and drove off to Albany.

The drive was quiet. Edward had some classical music playing, but we didn’t talk. If this was how our ‘vacation’ was going to be, I seriously hope that we’re staying in two separate rooms. A two hour drive later, we pulled up to the bed and breakfast. Edward parked the car and grabbed our bags. I picked up one of the messenger bags in the back, balancing it on my shoulder as we walked up the steps to the entrance. In the foyer, we checked in and were lead up to a room with an exposed brick wall, a large white bed and two white chairs facing the bed. It was very sleek but also cozy at the same time.

“Do you want to go out to eat?” Edward asked softly.

“I want to talk,” I said as I walked over to one of chairs, curling up after I took off my shoes. “We need to put this behind us. Things have been…”

“You’re right,” he sighed as he sat down across from me on the bed. “Bella, I didn’t want to come off as being such a douchebag. I really didn’t.”

“Well, you did become that douchebag. Your mom was right in the fact you took my worst fear and threw it in my face. In a way, I did the same thing with the drinking,” I grumbled. “We both were wrong, but you took it too far. I’m already dealing with a litany of bullshit with first Marie’s diagnosis, Kate’s come-on to you while we were in Seattle, my mom and her blackmail letters, the false accusation of sexual molestation and just everything surrounding this whole thing. I need you. I need your strength! I don’t need you threatening on taking away my reason for living.”

“I don’t know what to do to make it better, Bella,” he whispered. “I was only trying to get you to realize that you had so much more to live for. Drinking isn’t the answer. I love you, so much, beautiful girl. I hate seeing you like this and seeing you drink yourself stupid made me feel helpless.” He fell to his knees and took my hands in his. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about hitting you proverbially while you were down, baby. I should have handled it better. I should have not threatened you. I would never end us or take away our children from you.” His eyes were anguished and he did truly feel awful. “Please forgive me, Bella.”

“Only if you can forgive me,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “I still feel like you’re pissed at me over the whole thing, Edward. I got rid of the alcohol in the house. I’m seeing a therapist. However, I can’t truly be better until ALL of this is over with my mom. I need you to be there for me and not pass judgment if I lose my cool.”

“You’re right,” he said, pressing his forehead to my hands.

“I’m sorry about turning to alcohol, but everything was…I hated what was happening. It was a way for me to forget, dull the pain,” I said flatly. “I promise to never do that again, Edward. I just need you.” A lone tear fell out of my eye and he gathered me in his arms. Feeling him surround me was the dam that caused me to start sobbing. I stayed in his lap, on the floor, for God knows how long. My body was sore and my head hurt from crying.

“Why don’t you take a bath, beautiful girl? I’ll go scrounge up some dinner for us,” he said, cupping my face with his warm hand. I nodded and stiffly got up. Offering my hand, I helped Edward to his feet. His knees cracked. “Ow.”

“Maybe you should get in the bath, old man,” I quipped.

“Groveling is much harder on old knees,” he grumbled, twisting his body. His back also cracked and he picked up his wallet. “I’ll be back. Save me some hot water?” I nodded as he kissed my lips sweetly. After he left, I stripped out of my dress and ran the water in the Jacuzzi tub. Leaning back, I let the bubbles massage my back and take my problems away. I must have fallen asleep since Edward was gently stroking my face with his fingers. I furrowed my brow, confused. “You’re so beautiful when you sleep,” he murmured.

“I bet. The drool and snoring are such a turn on,” I quipped, turning off the Jacuzzi.

“Don’t turn that off,” Edward said. I looked up at him and noticed he was in a towel. “I wanted to wake you up so I could get in behind you. Perhaps give you an _erotic_ massage?”

“Is that code for sex?” I snorted.

“Code for foreplay,” he snickered, dropping the towel and displaying his burgeoning arousal, seeking my pussy like a divining rod. _Sex, while a lot of fun, is not the answer right now. You’re better but not quite there._ I scooted forward and added some more hot water to the tub while Edward turned the jets back on. He pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“What did you get for food?” I asked. I hadn’t really eaten much today.

“I ordered a pizza. The front desk is going to call us when it’s here, but it’ll be an hour or so since I ordered deep dish. I was craving sausage, peppers and lots of gooey cheese.” He nuzzled my neck and held me tightly. “I’m sorry, beautiful girl.”

“Me, too. We both were wrong but we need to move on,” I sighed, scratching his arms lightly. “With this, we have to be there for each other, Edward. You know?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, kissing just behind my ear. “I heard from Detective Sanchez, by the way. With everything that happened between us, I never got a chance to tell you.”

“What did he want?” I asked, my voice devoid of any emotion. Sanchez was on my shit list.

“There was a partial print on the letter that was sent to me that wasn’t mine,” Edward said. “It wasn’t Renee’s either.”

“Who did it belong to?” I questioned genuinely curious.

“There’s the bugger. It’s not enough to run it,” Edward grumbled. “It’s solid proof that your mom has an accomplice, though. We’re looking for someone else besides the resident psycho bitch.”

“Maybe if we pray hard enough, she’ll be drug into the deepest pits of hell with my ex-husband,” I sighed, leaning my head against Edward’s shoulder.

“I don’t think that’s prayer-worthy,” Edward chuckled, his hands meandering up to my breasts. I swatted at his hands. “What? I’m starting that erotic massage.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Edward. The food will be here soon and I sure as hell don’t want you going down to pick up our pizza while sporting a woody,” I giggled.

“Crap.” He sat quietly, not stopping his hands on my breasts. “Well, just because I have to wait, doesn’t mean you have to.” I could hear the smile in his voice. “I want to make you feel good, beautiful girl. I want to love you.”

“I know you do,” I whispered as I watched his left hand move down my body. “Love me, that is, but I don’t want this to be a rushed moment. I’ve missed _us_. I’ve missed making love to you.”

“You’re right,” he said. He gently turned my head and looked into my eyes. “You’re so smart, Mrs. McFuckme.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well, I’m not the one who’s a doctor, Dr. McFuckme,” I giggled.

“Can I play doctor with you?” he growled, nipping at my ears. I moaned but that stopped quickly because the phone was ringing in the room. “That was so not an hour.” He hopped out of the tub while I emptied the water. I wrapped myself in a robe while Edward chatted with the front desk. He ran a towel over his body before throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He darted downstairs while I cleared the small table for our meal.

A few moments later, Edward came up with the pizza, two plates, silverware and some pop. “The front desk gave me the plates since we arrived too late for dinner.” Opening the pizza carton, we both dove into the deep dish pizza that Edward ordered. It was greasy, fattening and very delicious. I managed to eat two slices, which was a feat in and of itself. Normally, I can’t eat a full slice of deep dish because it’s so filling. Once we were done, Edward carried the plates and leftover pizza down to the kitchen. The owner said we could leave the pizza in the fridge along with our names on it.

I crawled into bed while Edward was putting the food away. It was so comfortable. I wanted to stay awake but my body, exhausted from the drama of the past few months, succumbed and I fell asleep.

xx TNC xx

When I woke up the next morning, I was naked. _What the hell?_ Edward was wrapped around me like an octopus, but then again, he always suctioned himself onto me while we slept. Even after nearly six years of sleeping with the man, it was disconcerting to wake up with a two-hundred pound man surrounding you. Wriggling, I got out of his vice-like grip. He grumbled before flopping onto his belly and turning the other way. Padding to the bathroom, I took care of business and washed my face.

Walking back into the bedroom, I picked up my robe, which was thrown on the ground. Apparently, I got hot. Then again, wearing your husband is stifling to say the least. I slipped on a pair of panties and picked up Edward’s laptop. Since we were here for two more days, we may as well enjoy our time. Today was pretty low-key. But, I managed to get us tickets for the Albany Symphony Orchestra for tomorrow and the following morning, a hot-air balloon ride. We’d drive home after the hot-air balloon ride, probably after a nap since the trip was scheduled for six in the morning.

“Why is my beautiful wife not in bed with me?” Edward grumbled, looking over at me and giving me a sleepy grin.

“Because she was sweating her tits off,” I quipped. “You’re hot, Masen.”

“Yeah, I am,” he laughed, rubbing his hands along his bare torso.

“Confident, too,” I deadpanned. “I was talking temperature-wise, Edward. You are sweltering with the cuddling. I love it, but I was getting overheated.”

He got up and grabbed my arm gently. Pulling on me, he dragged me back to bed. He tossed my robe onto the ground and I was, again, encased in an Edward-octopus hold. He was nibbling on my ear. “I wanted you last night,” he breathed against my skin. “I wanted to have some hot, raunchy, steamy make-up sex.” His hands were gliding along my torso, cupping my breasts. He reached my hips and growled. “Panties?”

“Sorry for taking away your easy access,” I giggled. Edward rolled me so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. His eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily. He tenderly ran his finger down my cheek, eliciting a moan. His single finger traced down my body and circled my nipple. Each nerve ending in my body was on fire. I was arching closer to his hand to feel more. With his palm, he gently cupped my breast and fell into the cradle of my thighs. His mouth gently brushed over mine. “Edward,” I whimpered.

“Hmmm,” he replied as he kissed my lips languidly. He was rocking against my body, causing my pussy to grow so wet. His hand moved from my breast to my thigh. He hooked my leg around his hip. He was naked, ready for action. His fingers were teasing me, slipping underneath my panties, on the curve of my ass. He massaged my behind and his fingers were right _there._ I could feel his fingertips along my folds from behind me. “So wet, beautiful girl.” He looked at me and smiled lovingly down at me. “You know I love you, right?”

“As I love you, Edward,” I whispered, running my fingers through his sleep tousled hair. “I’m sorry about everything…”

“I am, too. I want to show you how much I’m sorry and how much you mean to me, Bella,” he whispered, kissing my lips again. However, they were just a detour as he continued down my body to my breasts. His lips wrapped around my nipples as he deftly removed my panties, tossing them over his shoulder. His mouth moved from my breasts and he kissed my torso until he reached my c-section scar. Reverently, he kissed and loved that scar before spreading my legs to display my needy, wet sex.

As much as I wanted his mouth on me, I wanted him, too. “Baby, I want to make you feel good,” I said, looking down at him. “I want your cock.”

“Fuck,” he groaned as he nuzzled my folds with his nose. His tongue was teasing my pussy. “Sit on my face, baby.”

I got up and he lay down on his back. Spreading my legs, he plunged his tongue inside of me as soon as I was situated above him. I groaned, falling forward and rocking against his mouth. His groans of pleasure and ecstasy filled the room as he devoured my sex. I grasped his cock and began running my hand along the length of his arousal. His groans grew more guttural and his fingers were added into the mix. Leaning down, I took him in my mouth.

“Oh, GOD,” Edward hissed against my thigh. “Bella, you feel so good!”

 _Not as good as he does._ I loved doing this for him. Edward was an unselfish lover, always seeing to my needs first. But, to have him unravel by my fingers and mouth was incredibly hot. The first time I did it when we were dating, I did it out of obligation, but seeing him come and his appreciation for the blowjobs made it a turn-on for me. So, I turned it up a notch. Balancing on one hand, I bobbed my head and twisting his cock with my other hand. He was grunting as he nipped and licked my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the brink.

“Beautiful girl, you’ve got to stop. I want to be inside of you when I come,” he groaned. _Crap. I really wanted all of him._ “Sit up, Bella.” I moved so I was perched on my knees above him. He slipped two fingers inside of me. His tongue was flicking my clit relentlessly. I moaned as I swiveled my hips above him, wanting to come all over his face. I cupped my breasts, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of Edward’s mouth on me. It didn’t take much before my pussy was quivering with pleasure and my arousal spilled out of me, onto Edward’s face and hands.

As I came down from my high, Edward sat up and crashed his mouth against me. We kissed each other hungrily, pawing at each other’s bodies. With a twist, I was on my back again with Edward ready to enter my body. “Look at me, Bella.” My eyes moved up to his handsome face. “It will only ever be you.” With that, he entered me causing me to gasp at the beauty of his eyes and the love pouring from him. His body sinuously slid in and out of me. His mouth was caressing mine as we made love. I thought I was going to cry. He hadn’t been like this since we found out we were going to be parents. Yes, each time we made love, it was special but this nothing short of a spiritual event. As weird as it sounded, it was almost like our souls were reconnecting. All of the bullshit with my mom tore us apart and now, this moment was the healing we needed to have a united front.

Our eyes were locked on each other as we made love. Edward’s arms were encasing me as he glided in and out of my dripping core. My legs clung to him, trying to hold him closer to me. I never wanted him to let me go or vice versa. “My Bella,” he chanted, over and over again. “I’m close, baby. Please, come with me.”

“Yes,” I moaned, kissing his jaw. His body began pounding in me and the sounds of our skin slapping together, along with our combined breathing, was the only soundtrack in the room. My moans turned into grunts and Edward’s strokes became jerkier. I clawed at his back as the familiar flutter in my belly began to wash over me. Clenching my pussy muscles, I clung to his cock, trying to keep inside of me as long as possible.

“Beautiful girl, I’m…” he groaned, crashing his lips against mine. His cock swelled inside of me. With a few more thrusts, my body reacted and I clamped down around him, causing Edward’s body to explode, filling me with his release. He kept sliding in and out until he grew soft and slipped out of me. He stayed above me, nuzzling his scruffy cheek against my chest. Gently, I scratched his back as our breathing slowed and we enjoyed our post coital snuggle. “We needed that.”

“We definitely needed that,” I giggled, kissing his hair. “Sex with you is a cure-all for the world’s ills.”

“Yeah, well, the only person who is having sex with me is you,” he snickered, nipping at my collarbone. “Love you, Bella. So much. Never doubt how I feel about you. I’m sorry that I hurt you with that threat…”

“No more apologies. We need to move on,” I said, cupping his face. He kissed my palm and got up off me. He gently pulled on my arms and slung me over his shoulder. He carried me to the bathroom and we enjoyed another bath, plus another round in the bathtub, getting water all over the floor.

After taking a nap and eating a late lunch, we spent the day walking around downtown Albany. We went out for dinner and just were _us._ We also bought things for our children, talking to them often. The next day, we went to a butterfly sanctuary and spent a fair amount of time making love. Edward was insatiable. And still very apologetic. That evening, we went to the symphony, going to listen to Dvorak’s _New World_ _Symphony_ , one of Edward’s favorite romantic compositions. We did have to purchase some dressier clothes since we only had somewhat casual wear, besides our outfits from the christening. Edward saw it as an opportunity to spoil me, getting me an elegant cocktail dress and some jewelry. The symphony was beautiful, but Edward was very frisky and tried to do lascivious things to me. The elderly couple next to us looked at us like we were Satan’s children.

Suffice it to say, we didn’t stay for the second half of the symphony, in which they were playing Americana songs. We went back to bed and breakfast and happily did each other.

Early the next morning, we got ready for the hot-air balloon rides. We were tired and honestly, pretty sore. I know I was walking funny. Edward was also adjusting his boxer briefs as he got dressed this morning, staring longingly at his pajama pants and scowling at the dark-wash tight jeans that were packed for him. Begrudgingly, he put them on and he groaned as he pulled up the zipper. “Little sore?” I asked.

“I’m so raw, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” he winked. “Do you want to check out and go home or come back for a nap before we head back to the crazy?”

“I miss my babies,” I said, frowning slightly. “Let’s go home after the balloon ride.”

Edward nodded and we packed up our belongings. It was nice to get away, not to mention a much-needed mini-vacation, but we had problems at home that we needed to deal with. We checked out of the bed and breakfast, driving to the landing site. Once there, we loaded up onto a balloon and floated above New York State. It was quiet, peaceful and serene. We didn’t talk, just enjoyed the last hour and half of tranquility before we went back to deal with the insanity of our lives…

Three children who were loud, obnoxious, cute, loving and completely ours.

A supportive, wonderful family who is willing to go to bat for us, smack some sense into us.

My crazy, vindictive mother who is out for money and to ruin our lives.

And each other…I needed Edward and he needed me. We’ll always need each other; love each other immensely. It was only with each other that we would survive this storm, because we all know that it’s coming…

And it’s gonna be big.

**A/N: Fluffy-ish with a side of lemons…There are some pictures with this chapter. Pictures of the christening, bed and breakfast and their side trips in Albany will be on my blog, while the citrusy ones will be on my tumblr.  Link’s for those are on my profile. The proverbial storm kicks up in the next chapter. Just sayin! Anyhow, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue. I just need to write it. *Snorts***

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Straw**

The drive back to Sherryville was short, thankfully. We came home to an empty house, forgetting that Carlisle and Esme were in New Jersey with the kids at Six Flags. Edward called his adoptive parents. They explained that they were going to be back in the early afternoon. Edward and I went about loading up laundry before collapsing in our bed to take a nap. A much needed nap. Our wakeup call just before five-thirty was a bit much for the balloon ride.  Romantic as could be, but too damn early.

Just before the kids were set to return, Edward went and picked up some fast food. I needed to go grocery shopping. The pantry was bare and premade meals were not in the freezer. So, Edward went out to get some dinner. He also had to pick up Nessie from the boarding facility since our usual dogsitters were out with our kids. While he was out, Carlisle and Esme returned with three rambunctious and hyper children. They were dazed, obviously grateful to be dropping off their grandchildren back home. “Did you all behave?” I asked my bouncing babies.

“Momma! We have go back!” Lizzie squealed. “Can we? Please?”

“They were begging to go on the roller coasters but were too small,” Carlisle said as he passed Marie off to me. She was weepy looking, sucking on her thumb. I tickled her belly. She giggled half-heartedly before snuggling into my arms. “David and Lizzie are closet adrenaline junkies.”

“It looked like so much fun, Papa!” David said, tugging on Carlisle’s shorts, wrapping his arms around his legs. My father-in-law had some very white legs. Ghostly white.

“You’ve got about six more inches before you can ride that, David,” Carlisle said, ruffling his short hair. My son scowled before stomping into the family room. Lizzie followed him, yelling about how they could bypass the height requirement. “How did you handle Disney?”

“They got sick,” I giggled. “We had a day and a half of relative quiet.”

“Between EJ and Grace and your three, we’re plum tuckered out,” Esme said, yawning widely. “We’re going to go and collapse. BUT before we do, are you and Edward better?”

“We’re better. It was all the stress of the whole situation that got to us,” I said, kissing Marie’s forehead. She nuzzled in my arms, burying her nose into my hair. “I think it will definitely improve once all of this is behind us. Did either one of you hear from Detective Sanchez or my psychotic mother?”

“Nope, not a word,” Carlisle said, pursing his lips. “I’m assuming you didn’t hear anything, either?”

“Bingo,” I shrugged. “I’m going to go under the assumption that no news is good news at this point. Thank you for taking them to Six Flags. At some point, we should go out to dinner as a thank you for arranging that trip and keeping our babies.”

“Psh!” Esme said, waving her hand.

“I insist, Esme,” I smiled, giving her a warm smile. “You’ve done so much for us. You probably saved our marriage.”

“Every couple goes through rough spots and every couple has meddlesome in-laws to help make it better,” Esme quipped. “We’ll go out in a couple of weeks, okay?” She hugged me and kissed Marie on the head. “Be good for Momma, Marie.”

“Kay, Nana,” she murmured. Carlisle kissed her cheek as he hugged me, too. They left, pulling out of the driveway as Edward pulling in. They chatted briefly through car windows before leaving our neighborhood. I rounded up the troops for an early dinner/late lunch. Nessie bounded into the house before Edward, barking excitedly. Marie squirmed in my rooms, wanting to be with her beloved dog. My husband ambled in, carrying the food and smiling widely.

“Daddy!” Lizzie squealed, running toward him. She suctioned herself to his legs. “We missed you!”

“Can we go back to Six Flags?” David asked, tugging on Edward’s fingers. “I want to ride the roller coasters.”

“David, you’re too small,” Edward said, taking out the fast food. “You’re all too small. How about we go back when you’re a little older? I’ll ride all of the roller coasters with you since Mommy’s afraid of them.”

“You are?” Lizzie asked, shocked at such an idea. “They look so fun. You flip upside down and go really, really fast!”

“Exactly,” I chuckled. “You flip upside down and go really, really fast without the protection of a vehicle. Yes, they’re designed to be safe, but I’ve always been afraid of roller coasters. There’s a reason why I’m short. I want to stay as close to the ground as possible.”

“You can always grow, Momma,” David smiled, hanging off my arm.

“I’m done growing, David,” I smiled, crouching down to his level. “You guys will get bigger and my guess is that you’ll be as big as your daddy.”

“What about me and Marie?” Lizzie asked, swiping a few fries from Edward’s container. He scowled at her. She just batted her eyes sweetly. “Will be as tall as daddy?”

“We don’t know, Lizzie,” Edward replied. “Based off pictures of your mom at your age, you may be closer to her size when you get older, but we’ll have to wait and see. Regardless, my girls are the most beautiful in the whole world.”

“Am I bootiful?” David grumped, crossing his arms.

“No, David, you’re handsome,” I said, enfolding him into a hug. I kissed his face and he laughed, squirming in my hold. With a few more giggles, I released him and we sat down to eat some delicious fast food. It was artery clogging and exactly what the doctor ordered. After dinner, we went outside to play in the backyard. The kids were running around their swing set while Edward and I drank some iced tea on the back patio.

“Daddy!” Lizzie yelled, running for us. She held something in her hand. “There was a letter in the playhouse. Do you think it may be from a prince?”

“Let me see that,” Edward said, taking the envelope from her muddy fingers. She stood there, waiting expectantly. “If it’s from Prince Charming, I’ll let you know.”  Lizzie harrumphed, running back to the playhouse. He opened the envelope, his face blanching as he unfolded the paper. “Fucking Renee!” He stomped away, pulling out his cell phone. “Sanchez!”

I fell back in my chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. “Mommy, was it a prince?” Lizzie called from her perch inside the playhouse.

“No, baby. Just some junk mail,” I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. I was anything but calm. My mother had decided to fuck with our lives. Again.

“Bella, can you come inside?” Edward called to me. I woodenly got up, walking into the kitchen. Edward had taken the letter out of the envelope, laying it on the counter. He was wearing latex gloves. “Read this but don’t touch it.” I looked at the letter, shocked at its contents.

_You guys will never learn…_

_Ever._

_You think that I’ll just go away? I’m not going away until my demands are met. And since no matter what I say is causing you two to budge, perhaps threatening your children will get your asses in gear. The loss of a child is what is spurning this on…do you know who lost a child?_

_Anyhow, you have two weeks to come up with $15 million dollars. If you do not pay me that money, your children will join your ex-husband, Bella and your dead wife, Edward. You’ve got three of ‘em. What’s the loss of one, hmmmm?_

_Two weeks to come up with the money and admit your guilt for killing Mike, Isabella, or your children will no longer be on this earth. You will forever know what it’s like to lose a child. Or rather, children._

_I’d hate to kill a kid, but you’ve forced my hand._

_Two weeks._

_The clock’s ticking and you have to drop of the money and your confession to this location in the park by your former school by June 20 th at 7pm. _

_Don’t. Test. Me._

xx TNC xx

“I’m done with this,” Edward said as he paced the length of the conference room. We were at the police station, trying to devise a plan of attack. We were waiting on a local FBI contingent. Since our children were threatened, the police felt it necessary to bring them in. “I’m so ready to just get the money for your bitch mother and hand it over.”

“What would that prove?” I asked, glaring at my husband. “She doesn’t deserve any amount of money from us. She’s a vindictive, conniving woman who is just trying to ruin our lives.”

“She’s is ruining everything!” Edward snapped. “Marie hasn’t spoken since they’ve gotten back from Six Flags. David has had three accidents, effectively ruining his mattress and Lizzie has turned into a little snot. And let’s not forget about our relationship.” He glared at me indignantly.

It had been two days since our return from Albany. In those two days, Edward and I had had numerous arguments and I was fearful that we weren’t going to survive this turmoil. “Do you think I asked for this to happen? Did I intend for my mother to turn into a psychopath, working with _another_ psychopath? No! We need to work together, Edward! Don’t you see that?!”

He sat down, plunging his hands into his hair. “I do, Bella. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know how to fix this other than getting $15 million dollars and giving it to your mother.”

“What will that do? Nothing,” I said, shooting up from my chair and stomping out of the conference room to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall, feeling jittery and anxious. My mother was ruining everything and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

“Mrs. Masen?” called Detective Bettson. She poked her head inside of the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Stupid question,” she said nervously.

“Yep,” I said, glaring at her.

“Mrs. Masen, this situation is unbearable and I can’t even imagine what you’re dealing with. We’re trying to help you…”

“Really? Because the only thing that I’ve seen besides the whole situation with the false accusation of me molesting that boy has been nothing. Why hasn’t she been caught? That letter was found in the playhouse in my backyard! Obviously she or someone working for her was in my yard while we were gone. You have a description of her, the car that she’s been driving and a possible accomplice and yet, nothing! I don’t want empty promises. I don’t want pity. I want fucking results. I want this god damned nightmare to end so I can fucking move on with my life! Is that so much to ask for? I don’t fucking think so. I want her caught. I want her in jail. I want my fucking life back. Do. Something. About. It!” I stormed out of the bathroom and back to the conference room. I knew I was crying but I didn’t care. I was at my breaking point.

In the conference room, Edward was listening intently to one of the FBI agents. I sat down next to him, tears streaming down my face. My husband looked at me and he frowned, taking my hand in his. I relished in the small amount of comfort he was giving me, but I needed more.

_Plus my mother to get an exotic disease and disappear._

“Dr. Masen, based on the evidence collected, it’s obvious that Renee Dwyer has an accomplice. We were able to examine the latest letter and determined the identity of the accomplice, after excluding your fingerprints and the fingerprints of your daughter,” Agent Goss stated. He was one of the FBI Agents sent from the New York field office to address this issue with my insane mother.  

“Who is it?” I asked, my voice sounding empty and dead.

“It’s Michael Newton Sr. We got a clear thumb print on the bottom corner of the letter,” Agent Goss said, pointing to a smudge on the computer screen. “We contacted his wife, asking if she had heard from him recently.”

Another agent, Agent Jones, piped up. “They’d been separated for over a year,” she explained. “Karen Newton hadn’t heard anything from her husband until she got a letter in the mail regarding some damage done to a hotel room just outside of New York City. The credit card that was used was under Mike’s name, which was also attached to Karen.”

“Why didn’t they use cash?” Edward asked.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s giving us a paper trail. The charges were from late February and the damages were quite pricy,” Agent Jones said, arching her brow.

“What sort of damage was done to the room?” Detective Sanchez questioned.

“Torn bedding, knocked over lamps, broken furniture and sizeable dent in one of the walls,” Agent Jones replied, looking at her notes. “There was also blood trace in the room when we swept it, but it had been diluted with cleaner so we couldn’t identify who it came from.”

“That sort of damage probably came from a struggle,” Agent Goss said. “My guess is that possibly Mike Sr. is coercing your mother into doing this, but it’s unknown until we find them.”

“You don’t think that my mom is doing this of her own free will?” I asked, confused as to what they were saying.

“I think that she had some say in it, but Mike Sr. may be the one who is feeding her this information about you and your husband,” Agent Goss clarified. “She’s the puppet, the pawn in all of this.”

“So, Mike Sr.’s the brains and Renee’s the face of this nightmare?” Edward asked. “It’s like the blind leading the blind.”

“It’s all supposition at this point but based off our conversations with Renee’s ex-husband’s, she’s not the sharpest tool in the shed,” Agent Goss said dryly.

“How long have you been investigating this?” I questioned.

“When you got the first letter about the molestation, Detective Sanchez contacted us regarding these letters and blackmail,” Agent Jones answered. “With each new letter, we got another piece of the puzzle and create a profile of the people doing this to you. Renee is obviously jealous and scorned that you are in a happy marriage, living with a man who loves you immensely.”

_Really? The way things have been going, I’m not so sure anymore._

“If Mike Sr. is her accomplice, he’s hell-bent on revenge for the death of his son. By asking for the money, your mother is trying to garner some of the happiness you have through material wealth and Mike Sr. wants you to pay for what you did, in self-defense, to his son,” Agent Jones said. “Like Rick said, it’s just supposition until we catch up with them. Now, working with the Sherryville Police Department, you will have an unmarked car posted outside of your home until this situation is resolved.” Agent Jones glared at Sanchez, who looked quite abashed under her scrutiny. “I’m surprised that you didn’t have one in the first place.”

“Our resources are stretched pretty thin, Agent Jones,” Detective Sanchez mumbled.

“This is clearly a situation of stalking and it’s escalating,” Agent Goss snapped. “When would you really step up your game? When one of their children is taken?” He pinched his nose, turning to Edward and me. “I can only imagine what is going through your heads. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“Sooner rather than later,” Edward said tersely. “This has gone on long enough. We’ve been dealing with this bullshit since Thanksgiving of last year. It’s been getting worse and worse. The situation is causing a strain on my marriage and my kids are a mess. Oh, and let’s not forget the repercussions of the accusations. My wife’s job is in danger and I’ve been forced to partake in random drug testing. Something needs to give because if this “I”continues, I’m taking matters into my own hands.” Edward released my hand and he left the conference room.

“Detective Sanchez has our phone numbers if you need to get ahold of us,” I said, grabbing my purse. Agent Jones gave me a reassuring smile while Agent Goss nodded his head curtly. I stumbled out of the conference room and caught up with my husband. He was hissing angrily on the phone.

“…more protection! Make it happen, Jasper. The cops are sitting with their thumbs up their ass and the feds that were called in just…I don’t know,” he grumbled. “Call me with some names.” He put his phone into his pocket, running his hands through his messy hair.

“What was that about?” I asked, my voice sounding empty and hollow.

“Covering our asses,” he replied, turning to face me. I was staring blankly at his tie and I felt like a shell of my former self. Edward frowned deeply. “Fuck, beautiful girl.” My face screwed up into a grimace and I fought back tears. He enfolded me into his arms and led me out of the precinct. Walking briskly, we made it to my car and I tried to keep it together. We didn’t get in the front. Edward helped me into the backseat, moving the booster seats. “God, I’m such a douche,” he muttered, holding me to his chest.

“You’re not,” I sobbed, clutching his suit jacket.

“No, I am. Baby, I’ve been so blind. I know that this is…causing you anxiety and me acting like a first-class asshole is not helping the situation,” he said, swaying me in his arms. “The shit pile keeps getting bigger and bigger. I swear, something is going to cause the poor camel to topple over with all the stress.”

“I’m just fearful that things are going to get worse, Edward,” I sniffled, wiping my nose.

“That’s why I asked Jasper for a name of a security firm. I don’t trust the police and the feds seem a little _too_ interested. Is it because we’re a high-profile family or high-profile case? I don’t know.” He took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes. “It’s killing me that I can’t fix this, Bella.”

“I don’t want you to fix it, Edward. We just need to work together. We’re not doing that,” I said as I rolled his wedding ring on his finger. “Honestly, I think the reason why the kids are acting up is because we’re presenting a united front. As much as it’s awful, we need to go about business as if nothing’s wrong or at least let them know that there is a threat out there.”

“I think we should the latter,” Edward said, pressing his lips to my hair. “I know that David knows what Renee looks like, but the girls should know, too. If they see her or Mike Sr., the kids should be able to make a 911 call.” He held me closer and sighed heavily. “I am sorry, Bella. The stress of this plus work issues, it’s kicking my ass. I swear to fucking God that we are going on a vacation. You and me. No kids. No family. You and me, some tropical location and lots of sex.”

“Let’s survive this first,” I sighed.

“We will, Bella. We have to. I can’t lose the best thing in my life. I love you so much,” he muttered, looking down at me. “Forgive me?”

“I love you, too,” I whispered, kissing him swiftly.

xx TNC xx

We spoke to the kids the following day, showing them pictures of Renee and Mike Sr. We calmly explained that they were not nice and that if they were seen, to call 911 immediately. The next day, we met with a couple of security firms with the help of Jasper’s connections. After a long discussion, we decided on just having them watch the house and not to have bodyguards travel with us. However, I’m guessing Edward hired them regardless and they were following us on the sly.

Things were better between the two of us. He had been extra attentive, spending time with the kids and giving me a lot of affection. I liked it but in a way, it felt forced. Granted, I was on edge and constantly looking over my shoulder to see if Renee and her psycho co-conspirator are lurking. I couldn’t stop living my life, unfortunately. As much as I wanted to crawl into my bed and pray that this all blew over, Marie still had occupational therapy, speech therapy and appointments with Dr. Marcus. Plus, before all of this blew up, Edward signed David up for t-ball, Lizzie and Marie for an art class and all of the kids had swim lessons. As I drove around, there was a nondescript blue sedan that followed me.

One night, a couple of days prior to Edward’s birthday and the looming deadline of Renee’s threat, I was sitting outside as the kids played in the playhouse. Edward had been working tirelessly at the hospital the past few days, meeting with some private investors to upgrade the surgical suites. In the past three days, he’d raised nearly $4 million for new suites and gotten a slew of new medical equipment for the pediatrics ward. As a result, he’d been out, wining and dining the investors. Tonight was the first night he was supposed to be home at a decent hour.

“Bella?” I heard.

“In the backyard,” I replied, turning around. Edward walked out onto the patio and tugged on his tie. He looked sinful in his grey suit but tired. “You okay?”

“Not really,” he sighed, plopping down next to me. He pinched his nose and blinked rapidly. “I just spent the last hour talking to Agent Goss.”

“What did he want?” I asked.

“He was talking in circles,” Edward grumbled. “Then, he got all huffy because I went and hired private protection for our family. Have you seen the cop car outside our house?”

“I’ve seen a random blue Nissan,” I quipped, arching a brow.

“Yeah, that’s our private protection,” Edward blushed. “I couldn’t _not_ do anything, Bella. There are two people out there who are convinced to fuck with our lives. We needed help. They were only following you and making sure that the black truck wasn’t with you or trailing you while you had the kids. They threatened them, Bella. Our children. Our babies!”

“Relax, Edward,” I said, taking his hand in mine.

“Sorry for not telling you. I should have,” he muttered. “But seriously, did you see a cop car?”

“Not on our street,” I answered. “In fact, the squad car I saw was on the main drag in town, pulling over Alice.”

“A lead foot, that one,” Edward snorted. “Back to Goss, he was giving me shit because our protection is ‘hindering’ their investigation. Whatever…I’m not stopping them. We need the assistance. I meant it when I said that I can’t lose you. I’ve lost one wife. I can’t bear to lose another.” His eyes watered and he pulled on my hand, dragging me into his lap. He held me tightly, almost to the point of pain.

“This can’t end soon enough,” I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

“Daddy!” squealed our babies. Edward pulled it together. I moved from his lap and he hugged our kids. They chattered about their activities for the day. Well, David and Lizzie did. Marie moved close to me and clambered onto my lap. I held her as Lizzie told Edward about her adventures in clay while David rambled about how wanted to play professional baseball.

We decided to grill out and ate on the patio. Despite Edward’s somber mood, it was the nicest evening we’d had in a while. After we put the kids to bed, Edward had a needy, wanton look in his eyes. We made love, ironically, in the playhouse. Marie had left her blanket inside of the playhouse. Edward pounced on me as I crawled to the corner to pick up her purple blanket. Our clothes were half-on as he made love…okay, _fucked_ …to me in the place where our children pretended to fight of dragons and dream about dashing princes. It was clandestine and very much needed.

Unfortunately, I think I got a splinter or two in my ass.

Oh, and Edward freaked out about a spider crawling on his shoulder after we finished. I loved my husband, but he was a pussy about creepy crawlies.

The next few days were spent in a blur. The kids and I were planning Edward’s birthday. We weren’t doing anything big, just a barbeque with our family but we needed to get groceries. The day before Edward’s birthday, Alice and I were making preparations while our kids were playing upstairs in the playroom since it was hotter than blazes outside.

“Any word from your mom?” Alice questioned as she cut up some carrots for the veggie tray.

“Nope. As per the police and now the feds, we are ignoring the threat. Though, Edward is ready to fork over the money,” I sighed, boiling water for the pasta salad. “But it’s a mess. The feds are pissed off over our extra protection and Edward’s paranoid that it’s not enough since the police have been _ever so helpful._ ”

“Yeah, they kind of sucked,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Other than that situation with Rob, they’ve dropped the ball.” We worked in silence, save for the music playing from the sound dock.

“Enough about that drama, how are things with you?” I asked.

“Fine. I put in for a transfer out of Cherry Blossom. I got hired at the high school. Old MacDonald decided to retire,” she smiled. “So, I interviewed and was hired. I’m kind of pumped about it.”

“That’s great, Alice,” I smiled.

“Oh, and Jacob decided to be a stay-at-home-dad. With Ren’s new position, it’s allowing him to do so with their daughter,” Alice nodded. “How are you and Edward?”

“Good,” I replied. “That weekend in Albany definitely helped, but it all won’t go away until this situation is resolved. I’m praying that Renee and Mike Sr. do something stupid. You know?”

“I completely understand,” Alice nodded. “If you need anything, Bella, I’m here for you. If you need to vent, indulge in some therapy shopping…whatever you need, I’m at your beckoned call.”

“You’re just looking for a reason to go shopping,” I snorted.

“And this is a bad thing?” she giggled. “Have you gotten Edward his birthday present?”

“Yes, Alice. I got him tickets to see the Yankees in late August. They’re playing the Chicago Cubs. The kids all got him trinkets to give him hints about my big reveal,” I said. “A baseball glove, a Cubs hat, Yankees jersey and ending with a framed picture of Yankee Stadium with an arrow pointing to where his seats will be relatively. I got tickets for Edward and David while us girls are going to do the touristy thing in New York.”

“Sounds like a lot of fun!” Alice beamed. “Edward’s going to love it.” She looked at her watch and her eyes went wide. “Shit! I’ve got to take EJ to soccer, then some picnic thing for Jasper’s firm.” She hopped off the stool, bellowing up the stairs for EJ and Grace. They groaned as they stomped down the stairs. EJ was grumbling about it being too hot for soccer but Alice frog marched them out to her car. We hugged and she left.

I continued working on the preparations for Edward’s birthday until I heard the garage door open. When it slammed shut, the walls rattled. An irate Edward stormed into the house. His face was red and his eyes were green fire. “Everything okay?”

“NO!” he snapped. “I got a phone call from one of the private security guys. Goss told them to back off or he’d close down their firm.”

“Surely, he can’t do that,” I said, my eyes wide with shock. “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know, Bella. All I know is that the men I hired to protect my family are running with their tails between their legs because of FBI trying to encroach on their private business. Why is your mother not letting this go?!” he screamed.

“Keep your voice down. The kids are upstairs,” I hissed.

“I don’t fucking care, Bella. Your mom is a fucking psycho and she’s ruining everything. How in the hell am I supposed to keep all of this bottled in? How am I supposed to know if you’re not going to turn out like her?”

The knife I was holding, slipped and I sliced open my finger. I gasped, turning at him in shock. “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” he seethed, glaring at me angrily.

“THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!” I snarled. “I’m not my mother and never will be like my mother! God! Just because something doesn’t go your way DOES NOT mean that you get to treat me like shit!” I shoved away from the counter and thrust my hand underneath the water, crying as the cold water stung my bleeding finger. “Why in the fuck would you say something like that?” I turned to him, tears running down my face. “I thought you loved me.”

Swiping some paper towels, I covered my finger and stormed past him. He looked contrite, but the underlying anger was there. “You’re not going to respond,” I snapped. I stormed up to him, slapping him across the face and stomping to get my keys. Lizzie and Marie were crying in the foyer. “Babies…”

“Mommy,” Lizzie whimpered. She ran to me and hugged my legs. Marie toddled to me as well, tears abundant in her eyes. “Daddy was mean to you.”

“Come on, little ones. Let’s go for a drive. We need to get out for some ice cream and then maybe visit Aunt Alice?” I asked, plastering on a fake smile. My girls nodded. “Go out to the car. Mommy needs to get her purse. Okay?” They put on their shoes and scrambled out of the house.

“Beautiful…” Edward whispered.

“Fuck you, Edward,” I hissed. “You’ve crossed the line. By the time I come back, you better be in the guest room or I’m going to get a hotel room. Maybe my mother finding me will be a blessing. It’s obvious your opinion of me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes shattered.

“You should have thought before you spoke, Edward,” I said, turning on my heel. I grabbed my purse, cell phone and left the house in a flourish. The girls were buckled and I backed out the car, peeling out of the driveway. Tears fell down my cheeks but I had to keep in check for my kids.

“Mommy, we love you,” Marie said in her sweet voice. “We’ll always love you.”

“Yeah, Mommy,” Lizzie sniffled.

I turned briefly at my baby girl, crying openly now. “Mommy loves you, too…”

The sound of a horn approaching forced my eyes back to the road and the next thing I knew, I was upside down and my world was fading to black.

**A/N: Who wants to kick Edward’s ass right now? I love him, don’t get me wrong, but fuck me with his comments. I understand his frustration and his ire, but to take it out on his wife? The woman he loves more than his own life? He’s got some serious ass-kissing to do. _Just sayin_. Also, I’m sorry for the cliffie…I’m planning on working on this next week. I’ll have update for you within the next two weeks. My goal is to have this done by Christmas and by golly, it’s going to happen! **

**Anyhow, you can find pictures of the playhouse on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79.**

**I’d appreciate some, um, positive reinforcement…if ya’ll don’t mind. I need it. ;-) So, leave me some!**

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue. I just need to write it. *Snorts***

**Who wants to kick Edward’s ass right now? I love him, don’t get me wrong, but fuck me with his comments. I understand his frustration and his ire, but to take it out on his wife? The woman he loves more than his own life? He’s got some serious ass-kissing to do. _Just sayin_. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Camel**

**EPOV**

_What have I done?_

The woman I love more than anything just walked out on me because of my actions, my words…

_“I don’t fucking care, Bella. Your mom is a fucking psycho and she’s ruining everything. How in the hell am I supposed to keep all of this bottled in? How am I supposed to know if you’re not going to turn out like her?”_

I’m such a douchebag. I cupped my cheek and the sting of her palm was apparent. However, the emptiness in my heart was more troublesome. _Troublesome? You completely shattered the trust of your soul mate because you had a bad day, asshole. You deserve it._

“Daddy? Where’s Mommy?” David asked, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

_Crap. I acted like a monster in front of my wife AND my kids. They’re going to hate me._

“She took Marie and Lizzie to get ice cream, David,” I said woodenly, turning to face him. He was holding his stuffed Simba, cowering slightly.

“Why were you fighting?” he asked, toddling over to me and slipping his hand into mine.

“Because I’m an asshole,” I responded darkly. David tugged on my hand, pointing the swear jar. I shook my head and lifted him onto the counter. “David, I messed up. Big time.”

“Why? You’re my dad. You’re perfect,” David said, frowning slightly.

“I’m not perfect, David. I hurt your mom with my words,” I sniffled, tears falling from my eyes. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Mommy will forgive you. She loves you,” David said, pressing his hand to my cheek. The same cheek that was barking at me because Bella slapped me across my face.

I held it to my face and kissed my son’s palm. _Unlikely, little man._ “Thanks, David. Why don’t you go up to the playroom? I’ll make you some dinner,” I said, kissing his forehead, trying to ignore the crushing pain I was feeling in my chest. He hugged me, snuggling under my chin. Squeezing him gently, I helped him onto the floor and watched him run up the stairs. Once he was gone, I fell to my knees and my stupidity washed over me. I sobbed for my callous words. I sobbed for the unbelievable hurt I saw in my Bella’s eyes when I accused her of turning into her mother.

_“I don’t fucking care, Bella. Your mom is a fucking psycho and she’s ruining everything. How in the hell am I supposed to keep all of this bottled in? How am I supposed to know if you’re not going to turn out like her?”_

Again, I ask…what have I done?

The day had started off normally. I waved at the security team parked across the street from my house as I drove to the hospital. They tipped their thermoses at me and I headed off to my slew of meetings. During one of the breaks, my secretary slipped into my office and whispered that two FBI agents were at the hospital to see me. Walking out of my office, I greeted Agent Goss and Agent Jones. Agent Jones looked quite contrite while Agent Goss looked like he was about to lose a gasket. “Is there a place where we can talk?” asked Agent Goss.

“Sir, you know how I feel about this,” Agent Jones whimpered.

“Shut up!” Goss hissed. He turned back to me, arching a brow. I led the two of them into my office, sitting down on the leather chairs across from my desk. “Your security team needs to go.”

“What? Why?” I barked, glaring at the man who was supposed to be helping us.

“Because their involvement are hindering our investigation. It was our hope that we would catch Renee and Mike red-handed. However, we haven’t heard anything from them even though the deadline is looming for the next drop off. It is my guess that they know that you have additional protection and aren’t going to do anything until that extra protection is gone.”

“That makes absolutely no sense,” I growled.

“I agree, Dr. Masen,” Agent Jones concurred, glaring at her partner. “But, Agent Goss is adamant that you stop with the additional protection.”

“We’ve already spoken with the security team,” Goss said coldly. “If they do not stop their protection of you, we’ll be forced to bring them in for obstructing justice. We’ll also shut down their business.” As he sat there, my phone rang from my suit pocket. “You may want to answer that.”

“Masen,” I barked into my phone.

“Dr. Masen, this is Eric from Keeping your Family Safe Security Agency. I’m calling to inform you that we will no longer be able to protect your family. We’ve been threatened by the feds that if we don’t vacate the premises immediately that we’ll be arrested and that our business will be shut down,” Eric groaned. “I’m sorry, Dr. Masen. We hope that you find Renee soon. We truly apologize.” Before I could respond, Eric was gone and I was met with a dial-tone.

“I can’t believe you would do that,” I snapped, scowling at Agent Goss. “My family is in danger and you’re taking away the _one thing_ that I can control. God knows that the police aren’t protecting them and I’m certain that you won’t sit outside of my family’s house, watching and waiting for Renee.”

“Your family is safe, Dr. Masen,” Agent Goss said smugly. He stood up and left my office.

Agent Jones gave me a worried look. “I’m sorry, Dr. Masen. If I were in your position, I’d be wanting to do the same thing. His logic makes zero sense,” she said. She slipped me a card. “This is my personal cell phone. If you see anything, _anything_ out of the ordinary, call me first. I know I’ll probably get in a lot of trouble, but you and your wife seem like really nice people that should have to deal with this bullshit.”

“Thank you,” I said, barely keeping my mounting temper from exploding at this poor woman, forced to work with such an unreasonable man. She scurried out of my office and I thrust my hands into my hair.

“Dr. Masen?” came the sweet voice of my secretary. “Don’t forget, you have the meeting with the department heads to discuss the budget at two.”

 _Fuck!_ “Thanks,” I said flatly. She left me in my office and I could feel my blood pressure rising. _Breathe, Edward. Just because Agent Jackass is taking away your security, doesn’t mean that Bella and the kids are in immediate danger._ As I mentioned Bella’s name, my heart-rate spiked. Irrationally, my anger lashed out at my wife. It was _her_ mother that was causing us all this grief. Not my family. Bella’s mother. It was _Bella’s_ actions that garnered Mike Newton’s involvement. Yes, she was protecting me from her psycho ex-husband, but she didn’t have to shoot to kill him. I composed myself and the impassive mask went on my face. However, I was stewing underneath my calm façade. Bella and I would be having words once I got home.

I was worthless in my meeting about the budget. So worthless, that I asked the department heads to come up with ways that they could trim their individual department budgets by five percent on their own and to email me their recommendations by the end of the week. In my office, I stewed some more, angrily typing on my computer as I read an article Ren sent me about children with autism. I wasn’t paying attention to the words on the page. I wanted to calm down, but it wasn’t happening.

“Fuck this,” I snapped, shutting down my computer and leaving for the day. I didn’t need to be anywhere since I was unable to focus on my meeting so I just drove aimlessly. I ended up on the summit where Bella and I made love in my Vanquish while we were still dating. The spot where I gave her ‘the moon’ and her star from the International Star Registry.

Sitting down on the edge of the lookout point, my brain mulled over everything that had happened over the past year. Hell, the past six months. My life was in a tailspin. I felt so out of control. I was pissed off at my wife, indifferent in regards to her blasé attitude to this whole situation. I know that she was trying to downplay it for the kids, but her mom was crazy. Not to mention, in the back of my mind, I was terrified that Bella was going to turn into that raving crazy bitch like her mom.

_Stop it. You can’t keep thinking that. Bella is not a psycho lunatic like Renee. She’s got her own issues, but being a few crayons short of box is not her thing. Your wife is more insecure and needs to be supported._

I snorted derisively, tossing a rock over the edge of the cliff. My mind was in turmoil. My body was in knots and I just wanted to scream. So…I did.

“ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!” I yelled.

That didn’t help.

_Shitballs._

Angrily, I heaved my body off the ground and stomped back to my Volvo. I drove back to the house, which led us to where I’m at currently. Mentally berating myself for being a colossal douchebag with a side of asshole. I suck. Really, I do. I don’t blame Bella for hating me. I hate me.

“Daddy, the phone’s ringing,” David yelled to me. “Do you want me to get it?”

Hastily, I wiped my cheeks and stood up stiffly. “No, I’ve got it, David,” I replied, trying to sound like I wasn’t sobbing like a damn baby. I walked to the landline, not recognizing the number. I was hesitant to pick it up, but did so anyway. “Hello?”

“Oh! I was looking for Isabella Masen. Is she available?” asked a husky female voice.

“She stepped out for a moment. I’m her husband, Edward. Can I help you?” I asked, tears slipping from my eyes.

“Um, my name is Karen Newton,” she said shakily. “I was Mike’s mom.”

I stood there in shock. Complete shock.

“Mr. Masen?” Karen asked.

“Sorry,” I said, scrubbing my face. “Uh, what can I do for you?”

“I know that you and your wife are going through a difficult time right now. It’s due in part to my estranged husband,” she spat bitterly.

“Difficult is putting it mildly,” I snarled.

“Perhaps I can help you,” she sighed dejectedly.

“Go on,” I prompted.

“After Mike was killed, my husband and I fell apart. We were strangers living in the same house. Mike Sr. was so angry at the death of his son and all of his anger was directed at Bella. I always liked her. She was a sweet woman who didn’t deserve any of the crap my son put her through.”

“You knew how he treated her?” I asked, shocked at her revelation.

“Not so much, but when Mike and Bella were first together, she was happy and smiled. As their marriage continued, she grew more and more…I don’t know, dim? It was like my son was trying to snuff out her light,” Karen explained. “Anyhow, I didn’t realize how bad it had gotten until Mike left Bella for that Jessica girl. She was pregnant with Mike’s baby and he was trying to do the right thing in marrying her. Anyhow, that’s not the reason why I’m calling, to psychoanalyze my dead son’s failed marriage with Bella. I’m calling to tell you that my estranged husband is dangerous and a man possessed.”

“How so?” I asked, dialing Detective Sanchez with my cell phone. I put it on speaker so he could hear my conversation with Karen Newton.

“Mike Sr. went on a business trip last fall and he met someone. I pretty much told him to do whatever the hell he wanted as long he didn’t bring it back to the house. That someone was Renee Higginbotham. I knew he was fucking her. Hell, he’d fucked her at Bella and Mike’s wedding. She was such a slut,” Karen said, her voice cold. “I was shocked that sweet Bella came from that horrid woman.”

 _You’re telling me,_ I thought despondently.

“Anyhow, Mike became obsessed with getting Bella to admit her guilt in killing my son. I read the police report. Bella was well within her rights to shoot him,” Karen said quietly, sniffling. “Was I upset that she killed him? Yes, but I understood why she did what she did. I do not fault her anything. I feel awful about what happened and in some way, she got the closure she needed. My husband was falling off the deep end and I knew it had something to do with Renee. She was egging him on.

“Fast forward to February, I come home from work and I find my house completely trashed. All of my husband’s clothes are gone and our retirement account had been completely emptied. I started fast tracking my divorce and working on suing Mike for whatever I could, but he was in the wind. Every so often, I’d get a phone call from a hotel, demanding for payment since Mike and Renee left without paying for their stays.”

“Do you know where Mike is now?” I asked.

“I don’t, but I know that he’s not going to stop whatever he’s doing until Bella admits her guilt or she’s dead,” Karen squeaked. “My guess is that Renee’s pushing for the money and my husband is pushing for the admission of guilt. If he can’t get that, he’s going to hurt your wife, if he hasn’t already done so. He is also aiming for your children, too.”

Hearing that, coupled with my horrific tantrum directed at my wife, I lost all semblance of control. “I need to go,” I choked out.

“Mr. Masen, I’m so sorry. I’ll contact the police with this information, though they know most of it,” she muttered before ending the call.

“Edward?” barked Sanchez. “Who was that?”

“Karen Newton,” I sobbed. My heart dropped to my stomach and I knew something horrible was on the horizon. “Something’s wrong. I fucked up and something’s…”

“We recorded that entire conversation, Edward. We’re on our way,” Sanchez soothed. “Call your family. Talk to your wife.”

“Okay,” I whimpered, sliding to the ground. I dialed Bella’s cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. _Hi, you’ve reached Isabella Masen. I’m currently unavailable right now. Please leave a message._ “Beautiful girl, come home, please? I need you, baby. I’m so sorry. I will forever be sorry. Please, _please_ , come home. I love you and that will never change, beautiful girl. Please, Bella?”

I hung up the phone, remembering that Bella said that she was going to go to Alice’s. I dialed my sister’s number. “Thank you for saving me from droner Johnson,” Alice breathed.

“Who?” I asked.

“Alex Johnson, one of the owners of the firm that Jasper works at,” Alice said. “He was talking my ear off about some land dispute and I was so bored.”

“You’re not home?”

“No, Edward. I’m at the park near Cherry Blossom with the rest of the firm’s families for the summer picnic. Didn’t Bella tell you?” she asked.

“Ummm, Bella and I aren’t really speaking right now,” I mumbled dejectedly.

“What did you do, Edward?” Alice asked, the bite in her voice apparent.

“I fucked up, Alice. I fucked up in the worst way. I pretty much made Bella think that I was questioning everything about our relationship and alluded to the fact that she may turn out to be like her psychotic mother,” I muttered, my heart breaking with each admission.

“You realize that you’re a complete moron, right?” she snapped. “I love you, Edward, but you managed to hurt Bella in a way that I’m not certain can be fixed. Why would you say something like that? WHY?”

“Because, in the back of my mind, I blame her. I blame my wife because Renee is _her_ mother. It’s stupid, I know, but…” I growled, stomping out of the kitchen and into the garage. “On top of that, Alice, Karen Newton called me, telling me that her soon-to-be ex-husband fell off the deep end with Renee. And let’s not forget the FBI agents threatening the private security firm I hired to protect my family. Today has been a clusterfuck of epic proportions and I don’t know how to fix it. The only thing I know for sure is that Bella is heading to your house.”

“You better pray that she’s there, Edward. I’m with her on this. You are an asshole. Why would you say something like that?”

“I don’t know, Alice. I just pray that Bella forgives me. I love her…”

“You’ve got a shitty way of showing it, Edward. I’ll call you when I get home,” Alice said, ending our call. I dragged my body back inside and changed into a pair of shorts and a polo shirt. I checked on David, who was watching some television in the playroom, cuddling with Nessie. When the dog saw me, she snarled.

_Even the furball is pissed at me._

I left David up in the playroom and went through the motions of making him some mac and cheese with hotdogs. I wasn’t hungry and handling the prepackaged food made my stomach turn. Once David’s meal was made, I called up to him and he bounded down the stairs. I set him up at the kitchen table, anxiously waiting for Alice’s phone call. David had finished his meal and was watching television while I cleaned up his dinner. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Nearly dropping it into the soapy water, I picked it up. “Alice?”

“She’s not here. Plus, it took me forever to get back to the house. There was a nasty car accident blocking the main drag. All traffic was diverted,” Alice grumbled. As she was talking, there was a knock at my door.

“Thanks, Alice,” I said, walking to the front doorway. “If you see her, tell her that I’m sorry and that I love her.” I opened the door, seeing two uniformed officers along with Detective Sanchez.

“Dr. Masen, do you have an eggplant Range Rover registered in your name?” asked one of the officers.

“Yes, my wife drives that car,” I responded, holding the phone tightly. “Is something wrong?”

Detective Sanchez walked into the foyer of my home, putting his hand on my shoulder. “Edward, we got a call of a car accident. When arrived on scene, the Range Rover was flipped over and completely totaled, along with a black pick-up truck.”

“Was Bella in there?” I asked, tears leaking out of my eyes. “I need to see her, Jose.”

“Edward, she wasn’t in the car,” Detective Sanchez murmured. “Based off the blood in the front seat and in the boosters, whoever was in the car was injured but pulled out of the vehicle before the police arrived.”

“Was there a note? Anything?” I questioned, my heart stammering out of my chest. “My wife and two of my children were in that car…you have to find them!”

Detective Sanchez led me to the living room and sat down with me on the couch. “We’ve already started an amber alert for Lizzie and Marie, along with an APB for Renee and Mike Sr. We’re going to find your family, Edward.”

“I need them back,” I sobbed. “I need to make this right. Please find my wife and my babies. I can’t lose them. Please?”

Bella is lost and confused, thinking that I hate her. They needed to be found. Renee and Mike needed to pay. And it needed to be _now._

xx TNC xx

Three days passed. My wife and my daughters were gone for three days. My house was turned into a mobile command center. Computers were set up all around the kitchen, dining room and family room. My adoptive parents, along with Charlie, Sue, Alice and Jasper descended in my home while we searched exhaustively for my Bella and my baby girls. I was no help. I was angry and bitter at myself for causing the fight between Bella and me. I blamed myself for this whole situation.

_If only I had kept my opinions to myself…_

_If only we hadn’t fought…_

_If only the FBI hadn’t butted their nose into our business…_

_If only Bella knew that I loved her more than my own life…_

_If only…_

“Edward, you need to eat,” Esme chided, putting a bowl of pasta salad in front of me.

“Not hungry,” I grunted, pushing it away. I hadn’t eaten much of anything since Detective Sanchez arrived on my doorstep. I’d just shut down.

“Edward Anthony Masen,” Esme snarled. “You need to pull head out your ass. Bella is going to be fine and your family is going to be reunited.”

“Unlikely. I hurt Bella,” I snapped back. “I was a douchebag and she thinks that I hate her. I don’t. I love her and I can’t do anything to fix this problem.” I thrust my hands into my hair, feeling tears plop out of my eyes and onto my shorts.

“You made a mistake, Edward. The stress of this situation bubbled over. Am I disappointed in your actions? Yes, but I’m certain that Bella will look past it and forgive you,” Esme murmured, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

“I shattered the trust she had in me, Mom. I completely exploded and blamed her for everything. She left this house, thinking that…” I wiped my face and twisted my wedding band. “I have to make this right. I can’t lose her.”

“It might take time, Edward,” Esme whispered.

“Dr. Masen! You have something in your mailbox,” said one of the officers. Agent Goss stomped over to the officer, swiping the envelope.

“Isn’t tampering with the mail a federal offense?” I growled, taking the letter from Agent Goss. He glared at me. He knew that I blamed him for this. If Bella had been trailed by security team, this wouldn’t have happened. With each new clue, I was determined that Agent Goss was working for Renee and Mike Sr. He was hindering our investigation, really. I opened up the letter. Three pictures flew out first. The first two are of Bella. She was restrained in a bed, covered in bruises and lying unconscious. The next picture was of Marie and Lizzie. They were asleep in a hotel bed, obviously not seriously hurt. I saw a few bruises and scrapes on their faces. Agent Jones picked up the pictures using latex gloves, scanning them into the computer for possible hits for fingerprints. I pulled out the letter, terrified of what it was going to say.

_Patience is a virtue, they say. I never believed that until I saw the perfect opportunity to get what I wanted and ruin your life, Dr. Masen. It’s good to have friends in high places, if you know what I mean._

_If you haven’t figured it out, your wife (and murderer) along with your children are in my care. I’m done with the circular talking and I’m going to come straight out with what I want. The deadline stays the same…but the demands are different_

_$25 million dollars_

_A new car, untraceable by the cops_

_Two passports…I’ll leave the names up to you, but one man and one woman_

_If you oblige those requests, you will get your daughters back. Bella needs to pay for her sins. Her price is ultimate. I’ve been more than patient with this whole situation, Dr. Masen._

_Contact me on June 20 th at the following number: 415-555-8723. I’ll give you the drop off location. Anything other than what I have described will result in the death of your children and your wife…_

_Though, you don’t care about that do you? You’ve already written her off as a psychotic lunatic. Bella will always remember that, Dr. Masen._

_Yours,_

_Michael Newton, Senior_

“What does he mean that he has friends in high places?” Carlisle asked.

“I don’t know,” Detective Sanchez replied, taking the letter from me.

“That man just threatened to kill my wife and my children and you’re worried about his friend?” I yelled.

“Dr. Masen, we’re sorry, but that makes me more nervous that the threat,” Detective Sanchez muttered. “He’s got a connection inside and that’s why, possibly, he was able to get to your wife and children before the police.”

“What’s changed?” Charlie asked. “What’s happened leading up to this moment?”

“The FBI got involved,” I snorted derisively, glaring at Agent Goss. “They also threatened my private security team that I had hired to protect my family. The afternoon after they quit, Bella gets into a car accident and is abducted by Renee and Mike.”

“I won’t stand for this,” Agent Goss growled. “We’re trying to help you!” He grabbed his badge, gun and computer, stomping out of the house. “JONES! NOW!” Agent Jones jumped, blinking shockingly at her partner. She gave us a pained smile before following Agent Goss out of the house.

“Now that doesn’t scream guilty,” Sue deadpanned.

“Detective Sanchez, do you mind if I use one of your computers to investigate Agent Goss?” Charlie asked, arching a brow. “I know I have no jurisdiction over this.”

“Go right ahead, Chief Swan,” Detective Sanchez replied, moving so Charlie could use his computer. “There’s something about the sudden involvement of the FBI. It seemed circumspect.”

“What are we going to do about this?” I asked, pointing to the letter that lay on the table. “I’m ready to give them what they want, but only if they release my wife.”

“I think that’s the best bet,” Detective Sanchez sighed, rubbing his hand over his cropped hair. “There has be some rules, though. We’re not going to give them _everything_. Here are the stipulations that we need to do in order for this to run smoothly. First off, it needs to be cash. Since we’re not dealing with a known criminal, we can probably get away with giving them marked bills and placing a GPS tracking device in the bag. Secondly, when you make the exchange, it needs to be in a public place. A park, preferably, during the day. Last but not least, we are going to tap all of your phones in case Renee or Mike get antsy, demanding the money beforehand.”

“With what money?” Carlisle asked.

“Don’t worry about that,” I snapped, pulling out my cell phone and dialing my financial advisor.

“Get half of it, Edward. We can make it look like $25 million easily,” Detective Sanchez said. I nodded and demanded the ransom money. It’s not like I didn’t have the money in my accounts. I was going to save my wife and my babies. I needed to make this right.

I needed to see Bella again and beg for her forgiveness.

That night, David slept in the guest room with me. I couldn’t sleep in the master bedroom without my wife. Her perfume lingered in the air and her laughter haunted my dreams. As a result, I didn’t sleep much. I just held my son, praying for the safe return of my family and the quick demise of Mike Sr. along with his bitchy sidekick, Renee.

The following morning, I had to go to the bank early to get the cashier’s check for $15 million dollars. The banker was shocked when I asked him to cash it. However, when I handed him a large briefcase, he knew I meant business. I drove back home, handing over the briefcase to Detective Bettson to place the tracking device. The cops were working on obtaining a car that could be used as their getaway. Fake passports were created for Mike and Renee, tucked inside of the briefcase.

Sullenly, I went to the backyard and stared out into space. I felt empty, hollow and worthless. I hadn’t felt this way since Tanya’s death but this was much worse. Having my wife taken away from me because of a drunk driver is one thing, but this was hell. Fucking hell. Bella was alive, hopefully, and being held against her will. So were two of my children…all because of _money_.

I didn’t care if I lived in a box on the street. I’d give up everything I had, worldly goods and otherwise, to have my wife and children home.

“Daddy?” called my son. I turned and looked at him. He was holding a card and a nervous look on his face.

“What, little man?” I replied, holding out my hand to him.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered, handing me his card. It was a picture of us as a family. Bella and I were in the middle, holding hands and smiling. Next to Bella were the girls and David was next to me, holding what was presumably a baseball bat. Nessie was perched on my shoulder like a parrot, barking. Scrawled on the bottom was David’s obvious phonetic spelling. _Hapy berfday, Daddy! I luve you! I miss Mommy, to! Can we hav cak? Luve, David_

I pulled David into my lap and kissed his head. “Thank you for the card, David,” I choked out against his hair. “I love you, too and I’m so proud that you’re my son.”

“What about Mommy? When is she coming back?” he asked.

“I don’t know, little man,” I sighed. “Mommy, Lizzie and Marie are being held by some mean people and they’re demanding a lot of money for their return.”

“Give them the money, Daddy. I miss her,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m going to, David. I miss Mommy, Lizzie and Marie,” I said, cradling him against my chest. “But, let’s hold off having cake until they’re home, okay?”

“That seems fair,” David nodded, putting his head on my shoulder. I stayed in the backyard, holding my son and trying to keep it together on my thirty-eighth birthday. I should be celebrating with my wife and having some barbeque. That’s what Bella had planned. Our friends, family and a few coworkers were going to come to our house today, celebrating my birthday. Now, my home was invaded with police officers, family members and in total disarray.

“Edward, I think you should call that number,” Detective Sanchez muttered from the patio door. “The money is prepped and ready to go. We have a wire for you to wear and we’ll have an unmarked squad follow you.”

“Just a few more minutes,” I choked out, tightening my hold on David. The door closed and I kissed my son’s forehead. “David, I’m going to be making a phone call in a little bit. Hopefully, we’ll have Mommy back soon.”

“Good, because Aunt Alice can’t cook,” he laughed.

“No, she can’t. Uncle Jasper is the chef in their family,” I chuckled. “But, I have to deliver something to those people who are holding Mommy.”

“You’re leaving?” David whimpered, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. David had become very clingy since Bella’s abduction. Not that I blamed him. Hell, when Bella gets back, I’ll probably be suctioned to her side. _If she’ll have you, douchetard._ “No! Daddy, you have to stay by me!!”

“I’ll be back soon, David,” I vowed. “I promise, Little Man.” I hugged him to my chest, crushing him in my arms. David was inconsolable. He’d lost his mother because of our fight and now his father needs to meet up with the monsters who took his mom. I didn’t blame him for being upset, or for not wanting to be away from me. Getting up, I carried my squirming and sobbing son inside. I got him calmed down and settled him next to my mom before going into the office to make the phone call to Mike Sr.

“Use the landline,” Detective Sanchez said. “It’s tapped and we cab hopefully get a location of where they’re at.”

Nodding, I dialed the number and waited for Mike to pick up. It wasn’t long. “Anxious, Dr. Masen?” asked the nasally voice of Mike Newton Sr.

“You can say that,” I growled. “I’ve got your money. This nightmare is ending today.”

“Possibly,” Mike chuckled evilly.

I opened my mouth but was stopped by Detective Sanchez. He pointed to a note on a legal pad. _Get the location and we’ll go from there._ “So, what am I doing with this money?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“So eager to end this,” he sang. “Well, since it _is your birthday_ and all, I’ll be a good guy. Halfway between Sherryville and Albany, there is a campsite. It’s called Thompson’s Lake Campsite. Overlooking the lake, there are four red Adirondack chairs. Place the bag with the money on the chair farthest from the road. You have three hours to do that. If the money is not there by half past two today, your beloved wife will feel my wrath.”

“Don’t. Touch. Her,” I snarled. “She did nothing to you.”

“Not to me. Not personally. She did _kill my son_!” Mike yelled in response.

Sanchez pointed to the tablet again. _Get him to bring your daughters as a show of good faith._ I huffed out a breath. “Okay, so Bella killed Mike. What about my daughters? They did nothing. They are innocents in all of this. Let them go.”

“Why would I give up my leverage?” Mike screamed maniacally.

“Because, if you hope to get out of this unscathed, you’ll release my two girls. They did nothing to you,” I seethed, my anger washing over me.

“If I decide to release your worthless rugrats, you’ll find out when you deliver my money, passports and the keys to my new car. Are we clear?” Mike spat.

“Crystal.”

The phone call ended and the stress of everything forced me to fall to my knees in anguish.

**A/n: Edward’s a mess, yeah? Hell, I’m a mess and I wrote this. I still want to smack Edward silly for being such a douchenozzle. Will they reunite? Will Bella forgive him? Will Mike acquiesce to Edward’s demands on releasing his children? Only time will tell. So, yeah…up next will be Bella’s point of view. I decided to switch things around a bit from my original plan. Just sayin…**

**Picture of the drop off point will be on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter. My goal is to have this finished my Christmas time-ish. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. It’s looking to be around thirty chapters, plus an epilogue. I just need to write it. *Snorts***

**Will they reunite? Will Bella forgive him? Will Mike acquiesce to Edward’s demands on releasing his children? Only time will tell. So, yeah…up next will be Bella’s point of view. I decided to switch things around a bit from my original plan. Just sayin…**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Broken Back**

**BPOV**

“Stop screaming, you little brats!” I heard. Then a distinct sound of a slap. The screams grew louder but my body would not cooperate, allowing me to open up my eyes. “Fucking snot-nosed little trolls.” The next thing I knew, my face was being slapped. “Get up, bitch. Your bratty kids won’t shut the fuck up.”

I groaned, trying to open my eyes, but still not able to do so.

“I know what will wake her up,” came another voice. A voice from my past that caused shivers to run down my spine. _My ex-husband is dead. Why am I hearing his voice again?_ A cold hand wrapped around my wrist and he squeezed and twisted. I screamed myself, my eyes shooting open as the pain radiated down my entire arm. My arm was released and I cradled it against my chest, blinking my bleary eyes to focus on where we were at. The furnishings were bland and not cared for. The sign on the door indicated that we were in a motel room somewhere, but I didn’t know where. “Take care of you little bitch kids,” snapped the male voice. I turned to see my ex-father-in-law looming over me with a sneer on his face.

“Mommy!” Lizzie wailed, pulling away from my mother, running to me and crashing her little body against mine. Marie warily followed, scowling at my mom. My body groaned as their weight crushed me. “Can we go home, Mommy? Please? They’re mean.”

“I’ll show you mean,” Mike Sr. snarled.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go into the other room,” Renee snapped. She tugged on Mike’s hand, dragging him into an adjacent room and leaving me with my girls.

“The doors are locked and you’re confined to that bed, Bella,” Mike growled, pointing to a handcuff attached to my uninjured wrist. “No funny business or your daughters will lose their mother.” Renee managed to get him out of the room, but the door was left open.

“What happened?” I asked my daughters.

“We were in a car accident, Mommy,” Lizzie answered, her eyes filling with tears. “You fell asleep and then, two men came and grabbed us. One was that mean man who hurt your arm.”

“Who was the other man?” I asked, trying to sit up but my body was in complete agony.

“He had a bald head with blue eyes. He also had stuff on his face,” Lizzie answered, wrinkling her nose. “He looked familiar, Mommy.”

“Are you two okay? Are you hurt?” I asked.

“Marie’s got a bump on her head and bruises on her tummy. I have scratches on my arms from the glass and bruises, too,” Lizzie answered, showing me her arms. “We’re fine, Mommy.”

“Who slapped you?” I questioned. I was so angry at whoever raised a hand to my children. It was taking all of my control to try and remove my hand from the handcuffs to smack the hell out of the culprit. The girls looked scared and sidled up to me. “Babies, I need to know so I can stop them from doing it again. You’re not in trouble.”

“The lady, Wenee,” Marie muttered, pressing her face against my neck and trying to crawl inside of my body. Marie whimpered quietly like before, when she wouldn’t talk. She whimpered when she was in distress. The whimpers would escalate to moans, moans to crying and crying which would escalate to a full-on tantrum.

“She said we were too loud and that if we didn’t shut up, we’d be caught,” Lizzie explained. “But we’re hungry, Mommy. After the crash, we drove forever to here and told to go to bed.”

“How long was I out?” I asked, trying to see if there was a calendar or a clock or something.

“Since the crash…yesterday,” Lizzie answered. “Mommy, can you tell them that we need to eat?”

“RENEE!” I screeched.

My mom skulked into the room where I was handcuffed to the bed. She crossed her arms over her surgically enhanced breasts, glaring at me. “What?”

“Why have my children not been fed since yesterday?”

“We needed to get far away from Sherryville,” she spat. “We only had a certain amount of time to get you pulled out of that car and away from your beloved husband, thanks to a friend of ours. Food was not high on our list of priorities for you or your little brats.”

“But, I bet you ate,” I retorted.

“We need to take care of you and your children until your worthless husband obliges by our demands, Isabella. You’re good fortune with Dr. Moneybags is going to set Mike and me up for life. Plus, hearing you admit that you killed his son in cold blood, putting you in jail for the rest of your natural life is a nice little bonus.”

“I didn’t kill Mike in cold blood. He shot at my husband, Renee. I was well within my rights to shoot the man who was inside our home in self-defense,” I growled, glaring at my incubator. She was not my mother. Sue was my mom and Renee was the woman who housed me until I was born. Looking at my daughters, I frowned. “Girls, go into the bathroom, okay?”

“We want to stay with you, Mommy,” Lizzie whispered.

“Go, baby,” I murmured, encouraging her to take Marie into the bathroom so I could really lay into my mother for being an epic bitch. Lizzie sighed, stiffly getting up from the bed and guiding Marie with her to the bathroom. Once they were gone, I sat up, glowering at my mother. “I don’t care what the fuck you do to me, Renee. Let my children go. They are innocents in this.”

“Be that is it may, Isabella,” Renee said quietly, grabbing my face with her hand. “They are collateral damage. Mike is sending your husband a letter with new demands. We’re done playing games and we will get what we want. The time of patience is over.”

“You pulled me out of a totaled car, holding me and my daughters captive and demanding money from my family? You’re sick, Renee. Absolutely sick,” I said, ripping my face from her grasp. “How did you get me out, Renee? How did you get me out of the fucking car?”

“Mike and a friend,” she said cryptically. “Speaking of which, Mike needs to meet with the friend in a little bit to give him the ransom letter.” She turned to the other room, calling for Mike. He strolled in, glaring at me angrily. “I’m assuming she needs to use the bathroom. I don’t trust her, even with her injuries. Uncuff her and let her go to the bathroom. On your way back, you have to get food for her and her little brats.”

“Why?” Mike sulked, turning his gaze to Renee. “It’s not like she’s going to be with us for very long.”

“She could afford to lose a few pounds, but I’m certain that Dr. Moneybags would like his kids to be in relatively healthy shape,” Renee shrugged. She looked at me. “What do they like?”

“Get them both Happy Meals with apple juice,” I answered, glaring at my mother angrily.

“They’ll get what I get them. I have to be incognito since there’s an Amber Alert for your kids, plus an APB for us,” Mike snarled. He picked up the keys, unlocking the handcuff. He dragged me off the bed. I stumbled onto the floor, my legs giving out from underneath. I was in absolute agony. My ribs were screaming, my head was pounding and my wrist was easily three times its size due to whatever was wrong with it. I also noticed my legs were covered with deep gashes from the glass from the windshield and windows. “God, you’re so weak,” Mike snarled, dragging me to my feet and shoving me toward the bathroom. He opened the door, pushing me inside. The girls scrambled to me, helping me to the edge of the nasty looking tub.

Mike grabbed Marie and Lizzie, pulling them out of the bathroom. They were screaming for me and he told them to shut the fuck up before he slammed the door shut, wedging something underneath it to keep me from opening it. Stiffly, I took care of business and whimpered when I washed my hands. My right hand was so swollen that my ring finger was purple from my sapphire ring. It was cutting off the circulation. My hair was a knotted mess and covered with glass, blood, dirt and grass. I felt along my head, feeling several large bumps on the back of my head and a large gash on my temple. I was pale, drawn and sickly looking. Scrubbing my face as best I could with my left hand, I noticed my wedding ring was missing. I rubbed the tan line and indent, tears falling down my cheeks.

_“I don’t fucking care, Bella. Your mom is a fucking psycho and she’s ruining everything. How in the hell am I supposed to keep all of this bottled in? How am I supposed to know if you’re not going to turn out like her?”_

Edward’s words resonated in my head and my heart shattered again. “Stay strong, Bella. Stay strong. You’ve got to stay strong,” I chanted, methodically rubbing my finger. I slid to the floor, trying to stop the empty, hollow feeling in my chest. I don’t know how long I was in the bathroom but eventually the door opened and Mike Sr. pulled me out, handcuffing me back to the bed. “Where are the girls?” I asked.

“Eating with Renee,” he answered, sitting on a chair opposite of me. “My friend got your brats food and she decided that she wanted to be all grandmotherly.” I frowned, confused at his statement. “She’s trying to talk to them and encouraging them to eat, but they won’t since _we_ got them the food. And the little one? The quiet one, she threw a tantrum, hitting and kicking at me. You entitled that little bitch. She thinks that if she has those tantrums that she can get her way.”

“No, Marie is not entitled, ass,” I snapped.  “She’s autistic. The fact that she’s not at home, with her father, dog and things that are normal, she’s bound to have a number of tantrums. Let them go. They need to be with Ed-Edward.” I stumbled over his name, remembering the harsh, angry words he spat at me before I left. The livid glint in his eyes will forever be seared into my brain. The man who was supposed to love me forever now hates me and it wasn’t even my fault.

“What’s wrong, Bella?” Mike sneered, getting into my face. “Trouble in paradise? Is marriage number two in the shitter?”

“It’s your fault,” I growled back at him. “Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone? You tormented my family! You ruined my career, tarnished Edward’s and now, because of your actions, my girls will need months, if not years of therapy because of your insatiable greed!”

“I needed justice to be served,” he said simply. “Renee wanted you to be hurt. The only she knew how was to target your career and the money, it’s a little nest egg for your mother and me to begin our new life. Now, my friend took my ransom note to Ed-Edward. I seriously hope you told him that you loved him because you won’t be seeing him anymore. Are you familiar with Hammurabi’s Law? An eye for an eye? Well, you killed my son and I’m going to kill you.” He winked at me before he got up from his seat. 

He turned off the light, leaving the door open to the other room and left me on the bed. I could hear Renee bitching at my girls, calling them ungrateful brats for not eating their dinner. Marie started whimpering and within moments, she was in melt-down mode. Mike stormed in, nearly tossing Marie into the bed with me. “Deal with this,” he snapped before slamming the door shut.

“Come here, Little One,” I said as I tried to reach for her. My hand was too swollen to pick her up and my other hand was cuffed to the headboard. Marie crawled over to me, wrapping her little body around mine. She screamed for hours as I tried to calm her, using all of the techniques that worked before.

But they didn’t.

Marie spent the entire night crying and clawing at my body, unaware of what was happening. I promised her that she would see Daddy soon along with Nessie. I spoke to her for as long as my voice would hold out. Shortly before dawn, she crashed out of sheer exhaustion. I was close behind her, but my rest was not long enough as Mike Sr. picked up Marie from my body, earning him an ear-piercing shriek. He thrust my squirming, screaming baby girl into Renee’s arms as he uncuffed me from the bed. He tossed a pillowcase over my face, pulling me through the hotel room and tossing me into the back of some vehicle.

I don’t know where we were going but the drive was three hours long. After the drive, I was led into another motel room and handcuffed to yet another bed. The pillowcase was ripped from my face and I shook the cobwebs out of my brain. Mike’s phone rang and he picked it up. “Yeah?”

I heard a tinny voice of some man. “It’s done. I better get my cut, Newton! The letter will be delivered tomorrow. So far, Masen suspects nothing.”

“I certainly hope not,” Mike Sr. snorted. “You will be handsomely rewarded for your help. Make sure that your partner is not sticking her nose into your business. She sounded troublesome. I don’t want to hurt her, too. She’s cute.” He closed his phone and glared at me. “I just asked Ed-Edward for more money. Let’s see if thinks you’re worthy, Isabella. If he doesn’t, well, we know what he thinks of you.” He gave me an evil smile before turning to leave me in the motel room.

I tried to keep my eyes open but my pounding head, exhausted body and weary soul won out and I slipped into a troubled sleep.

xx TNC xx

“Babe, your phone is ringing,” called Renee. “It’s Dr. Moneybags.”

“He’s early,” Mike snickered. He turned on the phone, putting it on speaker. “Anxious, Dr. Masen?”

“You can say that,” he growled. “I’ve got your money. This nightmare is ending today.”

My sleep-addled brain perked up when I heard my husband’s weary voice. Even in his anger, he sounded so defeated. Marie started to make noise, but Renee covered her mouth her hand and glared at my daughter. “Don’t say a fucking word, brat,” she hissed.

“Possibly,” Mike smirked evilly. He shot me a look and dragged his finger across his neck before pointing to me. My heart dropped to my knees.

There was a pause and I could hear Edward’s heavy breathing. I could imagine him pinching his nose, trying to reign in his temper. “So, what am I doing with this money?”

“So eager to end this,” Mike sang. “Well, since it _is your birthday_ and all, I’ll be a good guy. Halfway between Sherryville and Albany, there is a campsite. It’s called Thompson’s Lake Campsite. Overlooking the lake, there are four red Adirondack chairs. Place the bag with the money on the chair farthest from the road. You have three hours to do that. If the money is not there by half past two today, your beloved wife will feel my wrath.”

“Don’t. Touch. Her,” Edward snarled. “She did nothing to you.”

“Not to me. Not personally. She did _kill my son_!” Mike yelled in response. He stomped over to me, wrapping his hand around my neck. Mike’s ice blue eyes were filled with such fury that I was terrified that he was going to kill me, right there, in front of my children.

“Okay, so Bella killed Mike. What about my daughters? They did nothing. They are innocents in all of this. Let them go.”

“Why would I give up my leverage?” Mike screamed maniacally. His hand was tightening around my neck and I could see black spots in my vision. I clawed at his hand, trying to get him to release my throat.

“Because, if you hope to get out of this unscathed, you’ll release my two girls. They did nothing to you,” Edward fumed.

“If I decide to release your worthless rugrats, you’ll find out when you deliver my money, passports and the keys to my new car. Are we clear?” Mike spat. He released my throat, smacking my face.

“Crystal.”

Mike ended the call and smiled evilly at me. “Dr. Moneybags is coming through, bitch.”

“Are we going to let the girls go with you?” Renee asked.

“The one you’re holding is a pain in my ass. She’s going to come with me. The other one will stay with us. Extra insurance, as it were. I’ve got an hour and half before I need to go and pick up the goodie bag from Dr. Moneybags,” Mike sneered. “Get her ready for a reunion with Daddy dearest.” He walked to the duffel that was seated on table, pulling out a large handgun. He checked the clip before stuff it into the back of his jeans. He gave me a scowl before heading into the adjacent room.

The time ticked by at a snail’s pace. The girls were overly clingy, not sure what was going on. Marie was a trembling mess. Hell, I was a trembling mess. Just before Mike was to leave to pick up whatever Edward was dropping off at the lake, I was given the opportunity to go to the bathroom and take care of my babies. Mike decided that he was going to take Marie with him because her tantrums were causing him distress.

It’s the other way around, asshat. You’re causing my daughter distress. By abducting us and holding us in this shitty motel, you’re causing my sweet baby girl to regress back to the barely functioning and communicating girl from a year ago.

To make matters worse, I couldn’t function with my arm. It was so swollen and it hurt to move. Renee took pity on me, wrapping it in an ace bandage, but my wrist was broken and from the looks of it, surgery was in the cards to repair it. Additionally, my chest was in pain each time I took a breath from seemingly broken ribs. The bruises on my chest were a clear indication of that injury. I was in agony, physically, mentally and emotionally.

But, I had to stay strong for my girls.

I couldn’t dwell on my shattered marriage.

Or the fact that I probably won’t live to see another sunrise.

I pray that we’re found before that happens. I want to get a chance to apologize to Edward for running out and tell him that I love him. I want to see my babies grow up and turn into something amazing.

“Times up, bitch,” Mike Sr. growled through the door. He opened it without care, picking up Marie from the counter. She let out a terrible shriek, clawing at his face. She managed to poke Mike in the eye and he dropped her on her bottom. Marie’s shrieks were ear-piercing as she huddled in a ball. Mike, crazily, glared at my trembling daughter, ready to hit my baby girl. Somehow, I managed to slip between the two, glowering at the horrific man who was tormenting us. The stench of urine filled the bathroom and I knew that Marie had had an accident. Mike’s eyes narrowed and he picked up Lizzie, who was cowering by the toilet. He carried her out of the room, slamming the door shut. The walls rattled due to the power of his tantrum.

“God, Bella. Even your kids are worthless,” Renee spat. “This _girl_ is so cumbersome with her tantrums and quirks. You enable her.”

“She’s autistic, Renee,” I growled, picking up my inconsolable daughter. Her shorts were completely soaked through with urine. “Up until four days ago, she was fine but you had to muck up her routine.” Awkwardly, I lifted her to the counter and stripped her of her clothes. “Call your accomplice and tell him to get fresh clothes for her. These are undoubtedly ruined because of his douchetastic display.”

“We’ll see,” Renee smirked, leaving me to clean a very upset Marie. It took longer than I anticipated. I couldn’t do much since my hand and wrist was in so much pain. Marie wanted to cling to me, drenching my clothes with water. Wrapping Marie in a towel, I carried her to the bedroom. Mike had returned, holding a black duffel bag filled with cash.

“Where’s the clothes for Marie?” I snapped.

“Later,” Mike snarled, trying to count.

“No. Not later. NOW!” I screamed. “It’s because of you that my daughter doesn’t have anything. It’s because of you that this whole situation has arisen. Take some of that illegally obtained money and go get some clothes for my baby girl!” I glared at Mike, wanting to pummel him. His eyes narrowed to slits and he took his hand, backhanding me forcefully. I stumbled against the dresser, grasping it with my band hand. I let out a yelp of pure pain before collapsing to the disgusting carpeting in a heap.

“You are not in control of this party, Isabella,” Mike yelled. “I am! I’ve got $25 million in this bag, a new car and two passports. All I need is for you to publically admit your guilt in murdering my son and we’re free and clear.”

“You are a horrible mother, Bella,” Renee sneered. “You have no control over your children. Case in point.” She gestured to the hysterical Marie on the bed, clinging to her towel. “You’re a worthless wife. Not once did your _devoted_ husband ask about you. Perhaps, this whole scheme is a blessing in disguise.”

“Was he there? Did he get Lizzie?” I whimpered, curling up in a ball.

“Brat number one is your husband’s care,” Mike said, zipping the duffel. “Come on. We’re moving. I don’t like staying in one spot for too long. Besides, we need to lead them on a wild goose chase.”

“What do you mean?” Renee asked.

“We’re leaving the new car en route to our hiding place before crossing over into Canada. The end is in sight, Renee. Soon, we’ll be able to live our lives, happily and without baggage,” he said, his face taking on a wistful smile. Quickly, his smile dropped and he scowled. “My friend is meeting us two hours from here with our new vehicle that is not traceable by the cops.” He looked at Marie. “Grab her and put her in the back of the car, in the booster seat.” Renee picked up Marie and dragged out of the hotel room.

“You won’t get away with this,” I hissed as Mike crouched in front of me.

“Well, my dear, it appears that I have,” he chuckled darkly, tossing a pillowcase over my face. He bound my hands, not caring about my broken wrist. He led me out of the room and outside. “No car for you, Isabella. You get to hang out in the trunk.” He shoved me inside, slamming the trunk closed.

Two agonizing hours later, I think, we pulled off the highway and the car stopped. Marie had crashed in the car ride. As soon as Mike started driving her shrieking stopped. Once the car stopped, Mike got out and I heard him talking to another man.

“This car is untraceable, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” replied the other man. His voice sounded familiar. “The car you were given had a GPS tracker. They will know that you’re stopped but not that you switched cars.”

“Excellent,” Mike growled. “Now, I need your help with the baggage in the trunk. The wife is a fucking bitch. Do you have something in that bag of tricks to knock her out for a few days?”

“Man, you said that you weren’t going to hurt her.”

“That’s still the plan,” Mike said, but the inflection of his voice indicated he was clearly lying. “Also, do you those kid’s clothes?”

“It’s in the backseat of the car.” The man sighed and I heard him walk away. A few moments later, his steps returned. “Pop the trunk. This will give you a day of quiet.”

“Can I have the syringe?” Mike asked.

“No. I’ve already risked my entire career for this shenanigan, Mike. Fuck, if we weren’t brothers,” the man replied.

“Who knew that the fraternity blood oath would go this far?” Mike chuckled. He opened the trunk and he angled my head, lifting my pillowcase off my head. “Do it, brother.”

I blinked a few times and the fuzzy features of someone so familiar came into my line of site as he depressed the syringe of sedatives into my neck.

**A/N: Don’t hate me…please don’t hate me… I promise an update within a week with more clues. Up next will be Edward’s point of view of the drop off along with his reunion with Lizzie.  Anyhow, no pic teasers with this one…but extra teasers such as quotes, pics and full-length teasers are all posted on my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. You can also find me on tumblr and blogger. My link for those are on my profile. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	27. Reunions and Distresses

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. I’ve modified the story, it may be less than thirty chapters because in my plan, I’ve combined chapter ideas into one. Just a heads up! I just need to write it. *Snorts***

**Don’t hate me…please don’t hate me… I promise an update within a week with more clues. Up next will be Edward’s point of view of the drop off along with his reunion with Lizzie.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reunion and Distresses**

**EPOV**

I wanted this nightmare to be over. I wanted my children safe and in my home. I wanted, desperately, to have my wife in my arms, accepting my apologies and renewed vows of love. I needed Mike Newton Sr. and Renee to be punished for their horrific crimes against my wife and children.

“Edward, we need to finish wiring you,” Detective Bettson murmured, holding a tiny wire.

“Where is it going?” I asked, my voice sounding hollow.

“Chest,” she said, grimacing slightly. With a sigh, I unbuttoned my shirt where she taped the wire to my chest, just above my heart. Looping it through my shirt, she attached to a tiny receiver that was wrapped around my torso. The final step was an ear piece, so I could be told what to do. I couldn’t really communicate with them, but knowing that they were in my head was helpful and somewhat comforting.

I would be driving the getaway vehicle to the drop off point. Following behind us, in a RV, would be Detective Sanchez, Agent Jones and my father, in case the girls were injured. Secretly, I was praying that Mike would have a human moment, bringing my daughters and my wife, but I knew my prayers would go unanswered. Mike was hell-bent on revenge and my wife, if we didn’t get to her in time, was going to pay the ultimate price.

“Edward, Bettson, Charlie’s got something,” said one of the police officers in that had invaded my home.

“Do you want Goss and Jones?” Detective Bettson asked.

“Charlie said no.”

I buttoned my shirt, tucking it into my jeans as I followed the detective into my office. Inside, Charlie was on Detective Sanchez’s computer with Sanchez looking over his shoulder and the captain of the precinct glaring angrily at the screen. “What’s up?” I asked.

“Close the door,” Charlie commanded. Detective Bettson shut the door, frowning slightly. “Something was not sitting right with Agent Goss. He’s awfully jumpy for a federal agent.”

“Plus, he doesn’t have the trust of his partner,” Sanchez smirked grimly.

“So, I did some digging. It appears that Goss has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble,” Charlie snorted humorlessly. “Goss has over $750,000 in gambling debt. He enjoys the craps tables a little too much. It all started nearly three years ago when his wife left him for a younger man in a much more stable job. There was no spousal support or child support, but the attorney that Goss hired was insanely expensive. So, to try and pay him off, Goss started gambling.”

“Why do I think that there is more?” Bettson asked, arching her brow.

“Because there is,” Charlie explained. “In addition to owing nearly a million dollars to his creditors, Goss is under review by the bureau. His partner, Jones, is supposed to report back everything she sees to their boss. However, based off the paperwork I’ve seen, those reports are filled with holes and gaps, like she was half asleep while she worked with him. Which brings me to my next finding…Goss went to pharmacy school and keeps his license up to date. He made several inquiries for sedatives recently, purchasing some once he started working on your case, Edward.”

“Could he be drugging his partner?” I asked.

“He could be. That would explain the incomplete paperwork,” Charlie huffed. “Have your dad or Ren give her a blood test, check for any residual drugs in her system.”

“Is there anything else?” Bettson asked.

“Goss and Newton pledged and were in the same fraternity in college,” Charlie said, spinning the computer to display a picture of a younger Goss and Newton, standing with their arms over each other’s shoulders. “They were both Pikes and took a blood oath.”

“What does that mean?” I questioned.

“They are blood brothers. They would do anything for the other,” Charlie sighed. “I think that Goss is our informant but we can’t let him know.”

“He’s the one who has been fucking with my family?” I snarled.

“It would seem. Now, we’re going to place a bug on Goss, on his vehicle and on his bag,” Sanchez explained. “We’re leaving Jones in the dark, because she may be an accomplice. We don’t want her to tip him off. You know?”

“Do you think that he’s going to lead us to Bella?” I whispered.

“If not, it’ll lead us to something more substantial. Now, we’ve flagged the fake passports. They will not be allowed entry into Canada or to get on a plane. We have every contingency figured out,” Sanchez said confidently.

“What if something happens and Mike tries to hurt my girls, my Bella?” I asked, tears falling onto my cheeks. “I’ve already lost one wife. I can’t bear to lose another.” Charlie huffed indignantly. I had told everyone what had happened between Bella and me, causing her to run in the first place. My father-in-law, along with the rest of my family were sufficiently pissed at my actions. I had let my anger overrun my mind, spilling in my horrific verbal vomit.

“Edward, we’re going to get Bella and the girls back,” Sanchez said quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed, nodding slightly. “Now, we’ve got to go. We’re already running behind.”

And like that, I was handed the keys to an early 2000 Honda Accord along with a stuffed duffel with the cash. We checked out my wire along with my ear piece before I drove off to Thompson Lake Campsite. In the RV following me was my father along with Detective Sanchez and Agent Jones, plus some plain clothes officers. It was roughly an hour and half from my home. Each passing minute, I was growing more and more anxious.

“Edward, this is Agent Jones,” came the soft voice of Goss’s partner.

“What?” I asked gruffly.

“You need to calm down,” she soothed. “We can hear your heart stammering through the wire.”

“I’m so nervous. What if he doesn’t show up? What if he’s hurt my babies? My wife?” I asked, my voice tightening.

“Focus on the task at hand. This is the first step in ensuring the safe return of Lizzie, Marie and Bella,” Agent Jones explained. “Mike and Renee will not be able to enjoy their money. They will rot in jail for a long time.”

“I hope so,” I sighed. “I see the signs for the campsite.”

“We’ll be parked on the far side of the lake. Once Mike leaves, we’ll pick you up once he’s cleared the exit and is on the highway,” Agent Jones explained.

“Okay,” I said, changing lanes and heading toward the exit to the campsite. Twenty minutes later, I found the four Adirondack chairs and sat down in one of them, placing the bag in between my feet. I sat there for an hour. The time for the drop off had passed and Mike was nowhere in sight. _Did he blow me off?_ My anger was stewing and I glared out over the lake.

Another hour later, the loud rumbling of a truck approached my location. I turned, narrowing my eyes at the black truck that parked next to the white Honda Accord. I stood up, straining to see if either one of my daughters were in the cab of the truck. I couldn’t see anything since the windows were blacked out. The driver’s side door opened up and Mike Sr. strode out. He looked almost exactly like his son, but a touch taller and far less hair. His eyes were crazed like his son’s and it was all too familiar, minus the profuse bleeding from my leg. These Newton men were fucked up in the head, I’m telling you…

“I apologize for my tardiness,” Mike said, bowing deeply. “I was held up by your bitch wife. Such a drama queen.”

“Don’t call her that,” I spat.

“So you do love her?” Mike laughed haughtily. “Based on the vacant expression in Bella’s eyes, I wasn’t so sure. She’ll be ever so pleased to know that you don’t hate her guts before I…” He trailed off, waving his hand airily. “Now, enough reminiscing about your worthless wife. Do you have what I asked for?”

“You’ll get your money, but I need proof that my wife and children are safe,” I said. Over the ear piece, I heard mumblings of approval. “This could all be a charade.”

“Fine,” he spat, tossing me a phone. On the screen were several photos. Marie and Lizzie were seemingly bruised from the car crash, but seemed fine albeit dirty. Bella caused me more concern. Her right wrist was swollen and her ring finger was purple from her ring. She looked pale, drawn and so broken. Tears streamed down my face as I caressed her cheek on the tiny screen.

“Keep it together, Edward,” barked Sanchez in my ear.

 _I love you, Bella. I’m doing everything to bring you home safe. Please forgive me, beautiful girl,_ I thought despondently. Shaking my head, I tossed the phone back to Mike and hardened my face into an angry mask. “What about my girls? You said you’d think about releasing them.”

“I’ve got one,” Mike smirked, looking back at the truck. “There was an issue with the other one and that’s why I was late.”

“What did you do?” I snarled.

“I did nothing. That screamer had a tantrum when I picked her up, pissing all over herself,” Mike responded, wrinkling his nose. “I was going to bring her because she’s such a fucking handful, but the fact that she wouldn’t shut up made it difficult to deal with. I grabbed the other one.”

“You’re traumatizing my daughter, you asswad. Marie has autism and your actions have probably caused her to regress,” I sneered.

“Like I fucking care,” he chuckled callously. “I don’t have to deal with that once I’m gone. Perhaps you and your bitchy wife entitled your daughter and she believes that behavior gets her what she wants. Parents like you make me sick. When Mike acted up, he got slapped and he learned to not do it again. You should try that.”

“I will never raise my hand to my children,” I seethed. “And obviously we all know how Mike turned out, a deranged lunatic. It seems like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Edward, stop it. You’re going to ruin this,” Jones hissed.

Mike glared at me before stomping away. My heart fell to my feet. _Had I ruined this_? However, the sobbing screams of my daughter broke my reverie and I saw Mike carrying Lizzie in his arms. Her hands were tied but her legs were free. She was crying brokenly, trying to get out of Mike’s arms, but he had a vice-like grip on her. He put her on the ground, a few feet away from me. Shoving her, he pointed at me. “Go to Dr. Moneybags, brat.”

“Daddy?” Lizzie squeaked, turning to look at me. She was filthy and her eyes were so terrified. “Daddy!” Lizzie took off into a sprint and I bent down to pick her up. She was sobbing hysterically, clawing at my shirt.

“Shhh, baby,” I cooed, clutching at my daughter.

“I held up my end of the bargain,” Mike said coldly.

“Not fully,” I said, my voice filled with fire. “Out of my two children, I only have one. Plus you are still holding my wife captive, asshole!”

“The screamer had a tantrum. I’d figured you’d be grateful to have her out of your hair. And your wife? Unlikely you’ll see her again…” he snorted. “My money?”

I saw red. I needed to get my wife, my life back! I will see her again, douchebag. I have to…I need to make things right between us. You and your desire for revenge and greed will not stop me.

I went to put down Lizzie but she latched onto me like a limpet. She wouldn’t let go. Balancing her, I went to the chairs to pick up the bag. Carrying it to Mike, I tossed it to his feet. I also threw the car keys at him, too. “You won’t get away with this.”

“I believe I already have,” he snickered, picking up the bag along with the keys, sauntering away from the lake and into the Honda Accord. He pulled away, laughing maniacally as he tossed the keys of the truck out the window. Lizzie’s cries were heart-breaking and I couldn’t take it. Falling to my knees, I held onto Lizzie as I drowned in my own tears. I was such a mess that I didn’t realize that the RV arrived. My father got out and walked to where I was currently sobbing like a baby with my baby.

“Edward, let me look at Lizzie,” Carlisle murmured running his hand down my back.

“NO! NO! NO! Daddy!” Lizzie screamed, her tiny fingers scratching at my body. “Daddy! Don’t leave me!”

“I’m here, baby girl,” I cooed, getting up stiffly. “We can check her out later.”

The police in the RV picked up the keys of the truck. A tow truck pulled up, loading it onto the flatbed so it could be processed. I woodenly walked into the RV, sitting down on one of the seats and held my daughter as she screamed bloody murder. Her cries masked mine as we pulled away from the campsite, farther away from Bella and Marie.

xx TNC xx

Back at the house, Carlisle gave Lizzie a cursory examination. She wouldn’t let go of me, even in sleep. She was bruised but physically, she was fine. Her emotional status, though, worried me. I don’t blame her, honestly. Hell, my emotional status is a mess and I wasn’t held captive by that monster and his evil witch accomplice.

After the examination, I took Lizzie up to her room and held her as she slept, sprawled on top of my chest. Her sleep was troubled and despite my exhaustion, I couldn’t get my mind to settle down to relax enough to sleep. Three hours later, Lizzie stirred, crying quietly as she tried to snuggle closer to me.

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” I whispered, kissing her hair.

“Daddy, Mommy’s hurt,” she sniffled. “We have to save her!”

“We’re going to Lizzie,” I soothed. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, baby.” Lizzie’s belly erupted in a loud growl. “And get some food into my growing girl.”

“Will you stay with me, Daddy?” she whimpered, her tiny fingers smushing my face. I nodded, kissing each of her palms before swooping her onto my shoulders. She clung to me as I readied her bath, placing her into the mound of bubbles. I gingerly washed her hair and body before helping her out. Drying her, I dressed Lizzie in her favorite pajamas and carried her downstairs. My house was still overwrought with police and technology. Bettson was watching the GPS tracking device on the car and inside of the bag. We had had it sewn inside so it would be detectable by Mike or Renee. Sanchez was on the phone, talking with the CSI techs about the truck. Charlie was still looking up dirt on Agent Goss.

“Where’s my dad?” I asked, putting Lizzie onto the counter.

“He’s with Agent Jones, having her tested for drugs,” Sanchez responded, covering up the mouthpiece of his phone. “We filled her in. As soon as we returned, Goss left, mumbling about forgetting something or whatever. His GPS chip is showing him on the move. He’s just north of Albany.”

“Tell me you have someone trailing him?”

“Two of my guys are following him,” Sanchez replied. “As soon as he stops, he’s going to be picked up and taken in as an accomplice.”

“What car did he take?” I asked.

“He left in his own vehicle, but he stopped at a garage, picking up another one. His car GPS is at a garage in Nottingbrook,” Sanchez explained. “My supposition is that Goss knows where Mike is taking Renee, Marie and Bella. We’ll get it out of him and then, we’ll go in before they have an opportunity to leave or cause any more damage to your wife and child.”

“This better work out,” I sighed, turning to Lizzie. “What do you want to eat, baby girl?”

“Mac and cheese,” she mumbled.

“Let me make you dinner and then we need to talk to Mr. Jose about what happened while you were with Mike and Renee,” I said, tucking her wet curls behind her ears.

“Will that help you find her faster?” Lizzie asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“Anything will help us find your mommy and sister faster, baby girl,” I answered, kissing her forehead. “I love you, Lizzie. Our family will be reunited. I promise.”

“Are you going to say sorry for yelling at Mommy?” Lizzie sniffled.

“Until the day I die, baby girl,” I said, two fat tears falling out of my eyes. “Daddy messed up and I hated the fact that I hurt your Mommy with my words.”

Charlie harrumphed from his spot at the kitchen table. _It’s going to take a long time for me to get back in the chief’s good graces. You are such a fuck up, Edward…_ With a sigh, I put Lizzie down and encouraged her to spend some quality time with Papa Charlie. I went about the kitchen, making dinner for my daughter. The mere thought of eating made my stomach turn and I barely kept the bile that was churning in my stomach from covering Lizzie’s meal. Once she was done eating, Sanchez sat down with Bettson at the table. I held Lizzie in my lap.

“Lizzie, can you tell us what happened?” Detective Sanchez asked quietly. “Start with the car accident.”

“Me, Mommy and Marie got in the car because Daddy was mean to Mommy. She said she’d take us out for ice cream and then we’d go visit Aunt Alice,” Lizzie began. “Mommy was upset but she tried to not show it. But Marie and me? We knew. She had wet eyes like she wanted to cry but couldn’t.”

“So, your mommy wasn’t driving too fast or too slow?” Bettson asked.

“Mommy was driving fine but there was a truck that came out of nowhere! BOOM!” Lizzie yelled, smacking her hands together. “It hit us. Where Mommy was driving was the worst. The car flippeded over and it was really scary. Mommy wriggled to try and get us, but she fell asleep.”

“She must have lost consciousness,” I muttered. “How did you get out of the car, Lizzie?”

“Wenee and Mike got us out of the backseat. Marie was screaming. I was worried for Mommy,” Lizzie frowned. “Then, a man with no hair and a beard pulled Mommy out of the car. He looked around, like someone was watching him. He carried Mommy like a sack of potatoes and threw her into the trunk of the car.”

“What did the car look like?” Sanchez asked, his voice soft and calm.

“It was black. It looked a little like Daddy’s car, but not as nice,” Lizzie explained.

Bettson put down her iPad. On the screen were three black sedans. “Which one did it look like, Lizzie?” she asked.

“That one,” she replied, pointing to a Ford Crown Victoria.

“Goss must have used his personal vehicle to pick them up,” Sanchez barked. He beckoned for an officer. “Pick up Goss’s car in Nottingbrook. It’s at Danley’s Garage. We’ve received complaints. Search it. There’s probable cause that it was used in an abduction.”

“Got it, boss,” the officer said, striding out of the house and pulling away with full lights and sirens to the garage.

“Now, Lizzie, do you remember how long it took you to get to where you stopped?” Sanchez asked. Lizzie’s lip trembled and she shook her head. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Do you remember where you stayed?”

“Motels,” she answered, wrinkling her nose. “They smelled funny and the floors were gross. Mommy was put on one of the beds with something around her wrist. She couldn’t get up, even if she wanted to.”

“Handcuffs?” I offered.

“Probably,” Bettson frowned. “How long was your mommy asleep, Lizzie?”

“She didn’t wake up until late the next day. Daddy, her arm is all different colors and it’s very puffy. Plus, she’s got a huge cut on her head and owies on her legs. Mike also hit Mommy, causing her to fall to the floor on her hand. We have to get her back, Daddy!! Right now!”

“We’re going to get her soon, baby girl,” I said soothingly.

“Did you stay at the same motel, Lizzie?” Sanchez asked. She shook her head. “Did you move to another motel?”

“Yeah. It was worse than the first one,” she grumbled. “It’s where we heard from Daddy and Mike was going to take Marie with him, but Marie had an accident because Mike scared her.”

“Do you remember anything else, Lizzie?” Sanchez asked.

“Not really. Just we were hungry a lot because Wenee and Mike forgot to feed us and when they did, it was food that we didn’t like,” she pouted. Lizzie then yawned, putting her head on my shoulder. “Can I go to sleep now?”

“You’ve got to stay awake a little while longer, baby girl. Nana Esme is coming over with David and he wants to see you,” I smiled, kissing her clean, soft hair. Lizzie nodded but her eyes drifted shut as she cuddled against my chest. “What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to rely on the GPS and the tail that is following Goss to hopefully catch up with Mike and Renee,” Sanchez said, his lips pulled into a tight, grim line.

“I want to go with you,” I said, arching a brow. “I need to be there for my daughter and my wife.”

“If you had actually thought before you spoke, then Bella wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place,” Charlie grumbled.

“I know I fucked up, Charlie. It’s eating me up inside. The looks on my family’s faces and the glares from you are not helping and certainly will not change the fact that I said some horrific things to Bella. I will do everything in my power to make it up to her. I love your daughter more than my own life.”

“You’ve got a shitty way of showing it, Edward,” Charlie snapped. “Comparing her to Renee? My daughter is nowhere near to what Renee is, you jackass. My ex-wife is a spiteful, hateful woman. Her one purpose in life is wreak havoc and destruction. She’s done that. She’s torn apart your family and you were the one who ultimately caused it. I care for Edward, but it will take me a long time for me to forgive you for what you did to _my baby girl._ ” He got up and grabbed his keys, storming out of the house.

Hearing him rip me a new asshole, caused my heart to sputter. Would Bella forgive me? Would she know that what I said was said out of anger? It wasn’t the truth. Yes, I was worried when she turned to alcohol with all of this, but I never once was concerned about her mental instabilities. I was more worried about never seeing her again. With the way Mike was talking, it didn’t sound like it was feasible.

“We’ll get her back, Dr. Masen,” Bettson said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

“I hope so,” I muttered, picking up Lizzie and walking to the backyard, the one place where I could find solace. Lizzie was sleeping, clinging to me as the sun set. The backdoor opened and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Agent Jones walk onto the patio. “Did my dad find anything?”

“Actually, it was another doctor,” she explained, sitting down across from me. “Ren?”

“Yeah, he’s an amazing physician,” I smiled, tightening my hold on my baby girl. “Well?”

“There were some traces of sedatives, anti-anxiety medications and rohypnol,” she spat bitterly. “Goss was poisoning me with my drinks. I never realized that he could do that.”

“When you’re desperate, you’ll do anything,” I sighed. “He didn’t want to be found out so he covered his tracks with putting those meds in your drinks. They aren’t at a toxic level?”

“No. But it was getting pretty damn close. I don’t even know how to react to this, but I’ve informed the bureau. He’s in a heap of trouble. More likely than not, he’ll spend the rest of his life behind bars,” Agent Jones growled. “It’s not enough, if you ask me.”

“I understand your anger toward your partner, but I need my wife,” I said, shooting her a look.

“And we’re going to get her. The bureau is sending a task force. They are going to be trailing us when we go to take down those monsters,” she vowed. “It appears that Newton and Renee are heading toward a cabin that Goss owns just by the Canadian/New York border. From the tracking and listening device we placed in the bag, Mike and Renee needed to stop to make changes to their appearances and to make sure that money was fully accounted for.”

“How far is the cabin from here?” I asked.

“Four hours northwest,” she explained. “We’re planning on taking a helicopter at twilight tomorrow.”

“Shouldn’t we act now?” I questioned, my temper mounting.

“No. They’ll expect it now. We need to surprise them, when they feel safe,” Agent Jones explained. “Sanchez said that you wanted to go. I don’t think that’s advisable.”

“I respectfully disagree,” I snarled. “Look, if my wife is injured, as my daughter explained, you’ll need me to comfort Marie. She’ll be a mess and she’ll need a familiar face.”

“When you put it that way,” Agent Jones said. “Well, if you go, you need to stay out of the way. Sanchez, Bettson and Charlie are going as courtesy of the bureau and because they helped immensely with the investigation.”

“I also want my father to come. If I need to care for my daughter, my father has to take care of my wife,” I said.

“I tend to agree,” Carlisle said as he walked out to the patio, holding David’s hand. Crouching down, he pointed to the sleeping lump on my body. “Look, David. I told you Lizzie was back!”

“Can I play with her?” David asked, pulling on Carlisle’s hand.

“Probably tomorrow, David,” Carlisle snickered. “She’s had a long day and as you can see, she’s exhausted.”

“I want to hug her, Poppy,” David pouted. Carlisle scooped him up and I shifted Lizzie so I could hold both of my children.

David crawled into my lap and he gently caressed Lizzie’s curls. She stirred, turning her head and blinking at her brother blearily. “David,” she croaked, reaching for her brother. They hugged in my arms and I lost it, wrapping my arms around my two children. “I love you, David. We need to get Mommy back.”

“I know, Lizzie,” he sniffled, pulling back to look at me. “We’re getting Mommy, right?”

“We will, babies. But, we’re going to let the police get her,” I explained.

“Are you going to be there, Daddy?” Lizzie asked. “Please stay with us!”

“Daddy’s going to go with the police because of Marie,” I said, kissing Lizzie’s forehead. “With everything that’s happened, baby girl, Marie’s got to be very upset and anxious.” Lizzie pursed her lips, staring at me. “She needs me, Lizzie, just like you needed me earlier today.”

“You’re right,” Lizzie said, snuggling next to me.

“I don’t want Daddy to go, but Mommy and Re Re need him, Lizzie-bear,” David muttered. “Let’s have fun with him before he has to leave, kay?”

“Kay,” Lizzie nodded. Her eyes drooped and like that, she was down for the count.

“Come on, David. Let’s get you dressed for bed,” Carlisle said. “Perhaps you can watch a movie with Daddy and Lizzie before you go to sleep?”

David hopped off my lap, kissing his sister and running with Carlisle up to his bedroom. “We’ll get your children’s mother back, Edward. I vow it to you,” Agent Jones said somberly. “We’ll bring back your wife.”

“I’m holding you to that, Agent Jones,” I said, picking up Lizzie and walking us into the house, up to the guest bedroom that was currently my home until my wife came home to me. And she would come home.

xx TNC xx

The next day, I spent the morning and afternoon playing with my children. Nessie was excited to see two of her young owners home and they chased each other around the backyard, squealing happily. Sue and Charlie were in the kitchen with my parents. Esme and Sue were staying with the children while Charlie, Carlisle and I were going to the cabin, the confirmed location of Mike, Renee, Bella and Marie.

Agent Goss confessed everything when they captured him just north of Albany. He explained that Mike and he were blood brothers. Mike promised Agent Goss $3 million if he helped Mike get out of the country and orchestrate the Bella’s abduction. He also explained that he came into the game late, just after the sexual abuse allegations. Goss was the one who introduced the idea of taking photos out of context and placing the seed into my bosses. He was also the one to suggest the car accident to get my wife. Goss was the one who drove the truck who rammed into my wife, while Mike drove Goss’s car with Renee in the passenger seat.

Inside of the trunk of Goss’s car, was a ton of blood from my wife, along with finger prints of my daughters. He was guilty and according to the district attorney, he was going away for a long time, probably for the rest of his natural life. In his confession, Goss was truly sad and upset over his actions, hating that he disrupted and hurt my family. His words meant nothing, because he still did it.

After lunch, I was drinking some water and catching my breath before I needed to change for the mission to rescue my wife and little one. “Edward, can we talk?” asked Charlie.

“If it’s to make me feel more like shit, then no,” I responded, giving him a leery look.

“I was out of line, Edward. Like you, I was speaking from a place of anger. I needed to blame someone for Bella’s capture and you, unfortunately, are an easy target since you’re here and Renee is, well, there. I can’t exactly call her up and tell her to go fuck herself when I don’t have her number and that she has my daughter, seemingly at gun point or worse,” Charlie blanched. “I apologize for blowing up at you. It’s not to say that I agree with what happened between you and my daughter, but you are not the reason why she was taken. A mitigating factor, yes, but not the reason.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” I deadpanned.

“Look, I was an ass to you. I am sorry for acting like a douche,” Charlie sighed, running his hands through his graying chocolate hair. “I just pray that tonight, we get my baby girl back along with Marie, all while putting Mike and Renee behind bars for a long time.”

“Me, too,” I whispered, twisting my wedding band anxiously. “I’m sorry for blowing up at her. It was Goss…his actions made me so angry and I misplaced that anger, directing it at Bella. In the long run, it was my fault that she got caught by those monsters.”

“It doesn’t matter now. All that matters is getting your family home safe,” Charlie said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Do you think she’ll forgive me, Charlie?”

“You’ll have a long road ahead of you, but I’m pretty certain that she’ll forgive you,” Charlie replied. “You undoubtedly hurt her and it’ll take time to earn her trust back, but she loves you immensely.”

“Couple’s therapy,” I sighed. “I have to make this work. When she’s ready, I want to try couple’s therapy. I can’t…c-c-can’t be w-w-without her.” Tears flowed easily down my cheeks as my heart shattered. “I can’t…I love her too much. I know I messed up.”

“Relax, Edward,” Charlie said as he stood in front of me. He cupped my cheek and forced me to look into his eyes. “We’ll get her back and you’ll be able to apologize. You’ll be able to tell her that you love her.” I closed my eyes, nodding sadly as tears streamed down my cheeks. Charlie awkwardly hugged me before pulling away, mumbling about cleaning his gun and the scratching his balls, or something.

I went back inside, allowing myself to lose it briefly in my office. I picked up one of her sweatshirts, doused in her perfume, burying my face into it and sobbing like a baby. I stayed hidden until Sanchez announced that we were getting ready to go to the police station to take the helicopter up to the cabin. I pulled myself together, going outside to say goodbye to my two children. Hugging them tightly, I vowed that I’d bring back Marie and Mommy. David was more stoic while Lizzie was a hysterical mess.

Sue held Lizzie as we all got into the SUV to drive to the police station. My heart shattered for my children but my mind was preparing itself for battle. Bella and Marie would be home and _safe_ tonight. Even if I had to die trying.

**A/N: We’re getting closer to the end, folks. Originally, I had planned this to be roughly thirty chapters, plus an epi, but I’ve combined chapters and whatnot. It may turn out to be less than thirty. Anyhow, we’re going back to Bella next chapter, in the cabin. And to let you know…no one’s dying. Edward’s just got a flair for the dramatic, plus he’s feeling like ass for being a total douchenozzle to his wife. I would never, ever kill Edward or Bella.**

**Anyhow, pictures of the trade-in car, Goss’s car and the cabin are on my blog and tumblr (links are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	28. Revenge, Redemption and Reunions

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. We’re getting closer to the climax, folks. Originally, I had planned this to be roughly thirty chapters, plus an epi, but I’ve combined chapters and whatnot. It may turn out to be less than thirty. Anyhow, we’re going back to Bella next chapter, in the cabin. And to let you know…no one’s dying. Edward’s just got a flair for the dramatic, plus he’s feeling like ass for being a total douchenozzle to his wife. I would never, ever kill Edward or Bella. I don’t think I could handle the fallout of that.**

**We’re going to be alternating POVs in this chapter. I’m thinking that is the best way to make this flow the way that I want. This is the _big_ chapter. You know _BIG?!?_**

**_ HUGE! _ **

**_ GARGANTUAN! _ **

**Just sayin…**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Revenge, Redemption and Reunions**

**BPOV**

“You’re making yourself nuts, Mike,” grumbled Renee. “Counting the money? We should just get the hell out of here. That guy, Goss? He seemed really jumpy when we got the car. Do you think that the cops suspect him, that he’s helping us?”

“Hell no,” Mike snickered. “Goss is a fucking genius at being an agent. He can cover his tracks. The only time he was an idiot was when he married his ex-wife, Maureen. What a bitch! Took him for everything he had, which was advantageous for you and me. Without him, we would have never gotten this far, Renee.”

“If you say so,” Renee said. “How much longer with this money business?”

“Another day or so?” Mike replied. “I want to make sure that Dr. Moneybags didn’t stiff us. I’m a little over halfway through counting.”

“He’d be stupid not to,” Renee said, walking over to where I was laying, feigning sleep. She brushed my hair away from my face. “I don’t know why I didn’t get that abortion when I was pregnant with her. I never wanted children. Charlie was all about having babies. I wasn’t and after pushing this out? I was like no more. It was one too many. You know?” She slapped my face a few times before stomping away. “And that little girl? Oh my God! If Bella was like that as a kid? I would have killed myself. Or killed the kid! Even now, I want to kill myself. Listening to her scream and cry? Fucking torture.”

“Thank goodness the Nyquil knocked her out,” Mike snorted. “A few moments silence. Both of them are obnoxious with their grating voices.”

“When’s the medication supposed to wear off for Bella?” Renee asked, her voice cold.

“Relatively soon,” Mike explained. “She’s going to have a hell of headache but it won’t matter. She’s not going to leave this cabin. Can abortions be retroactive?” Both of them laughed lightly.

God, talk about truly evil human beings!

“What about Marie?” Renee asked. “I can’t stand that little brat, but leaving her in a cabin with her dead mother is a bit cruel.”

_Really, you think?_

“When we leave, we’ll take the girl with us and drop her off at the first gas station,” Mike said, his voice devoid of any emotion. “Some poor sap will take her under their wing and voila! Problem solved.” I listened to him shuffle around, counting quietly. The shuffling stopped. “You need to dye your hair, Renee. I also need you to cut my hair. We need to change our appearances in order to pass over the border undetected.” A plastic bag rustled. “Red will be quite nice, my dear.”

“Better than blonde,” Renee snorted. A door opened and Mike’s counting resumed. I shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. My wrist and arm were throbbing, radiating up my entire right side of my body. Mike was right. I did have a hell of a headache. It was almost as bad as my arm, but not quite. However, that was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt in my chest. Lizzie was gone. Hopefully, she was safe in Edward’s arms. My little girl would be with her daddy. Both of them would. Unfortunately, if Mike had his way, Edward would be a widower again.

Mentally growling, I prepared myself for anything. I didn’t want to die. I wanted to see my husband’s face again. I wanted to see my babies grow up. I was ready to fight to the death in order to ensure my children’s safety, but prayed that it wouldn’t come to that. A chair scraped on the floor and I heard Mike’s heavy steps walking toward me. His hot breath fanned over me, rancid and smelling of onions. “Pray that your husband gave us all of the money, bitch. If not? Well, you don’t want to know.” He chuckled before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, I opened my eyes. It was dark, obviously late at night. We were in a cabin. A large one-room cabin. I was handcuffed to a full-sized bed located near the kitchen. Curled up on the floor, on a makeshift pallet was Marie. She was dressed in clothes that were too big. She was filthy. Her curls were matted against her head and she looked so tiny. My anger spiked and I wanted to rip my arm from the socket, take the money and toss it into the roaring fire in the fireplace. Then, I wanted to rip Mike from limb to limb.

Let’s not even talk about what I want to do about my bitch mother.

 _Not mother. Incubator._  

“Mike?” called Renee. Huffing out a breath, I shut my eyes and feigned sleep again while my _incubator_ called for Mike. Stewing in silence, I prayed for a quick resolution for this mess that didn’t result in my death.

I stayed ‘asleep’ until Mike and Renee went to sleep on a king-sized bed across from the full-sized mattress I was handcuffed to. I really needed to pee. I was hungry and I wanted to gather up my baby girl into my arms, wanting to make all of this nightmare go away. Eventually, I drifted back asleep. The sedative they gave me obviously was still in my system. When I opened my eyes again, it just before dawn. The room was a violet color, quickly becoming brighter and brighter as the moments past.

Also, the sounds of a creaking mattress broke me from my light slumber.

Looking over at Mike and Renee, I could see the tell-tale signs of them fucking. The blanket was covering everything, thankfully. Renee’s whimpers along with Mike’s quiet grunts indicated that they were getting it on.

No amount of therapy would make that disappear from my brain.

Thirty seconds later, Mike groaned and Renee breathily faked it. They scrambled to get dressed before getting out of bed. Mike stomped to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door as he peed. Renee turned on the coffee maker while searching for food.

Shifting, I moved to where I was in a seated position. Mike glowered at me when he finished up in the bathroom. “Ugh, you’re awake?”

“For a while now,” I said, my voice sounding gravely. “A two pump chump? Now, I know where my ex-husband got it from.”

With a snarl, Mike backhanded me. I fell onto my injured arm, yelling in agony. My screams woke up Marie, who immediately started sobbing. Mike scowled at me. Renee harshly picked up my baby girl before nearly throwing her onto the tiny bed with me. “You woke her up. You deal with her.”

“Uncuff me,” I snapped.

“Not going to happen, princess,” Mike smirked. “I can’t have you running off into the forest.”

“Can I at least go to the bathroom?” I asked.

“It’s bad enough that this one pissed her pants. A grown woman doing the same? It would be wise to let her go,” Renee said as she pointed to Marie. She walked over to me, unlocking the handcuffs. On unsteady limbs, I walked to the bathroom and quickly took care of business. Using one of the two toothbrushes in the cup, I brushed my teeth and then walked back out of the bathroom. Renee handed me Marie, demanding me to take care of my child. Helping Marie go to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, I collapsed against the bathtub and prayed for an end to this nightmare.

My time alone was short-lived. Mike pulled me to my feet and attached me to the bed. Marie followed him, screaming loudly. She climbed into the bed and cuddled against my body. With my injured arm, I held her as best as I could, curling around my baby girl protectively.

Mike and Renee ate their breakfast, not once offering to feed me or Marie. Once they were done, Renee opened up her laptop and was jotting stuff down, twirling her garishly red hair. Mike was back to counting his mountain of money. He meticulously caressed each bill as he counted it. The vision of him making love to his cash was disturbing. He loved it more than he obviously loved Renee. If he loved her at all…

Shortly before noon, Mike left the cabin while Renee attempted to make lunch. The smell of burning food filled the cabin, making my empty stomach church uncomfortably. Deeming the meal garbage, she made some sandwiches and left me and Marie in the cabin.

“Momma,” she whimpered, straddling my waist. “Momma…” She kept repeating saying that, trying to get inside of me.

“Momma’s here, little one,” I whispered, kissing her greasy hair. “I promise, baby, that I’m going to get you out of here. I promise that you’ll see Daddy, Lizzie and David again.”

“And Nessie, too?” she asked, her voice sounding downright pathetic.

“And Nessie, too. I’m sorry that I got us in this mess,” I sniffled.

“You didn’t. Wenee did,” she spat, glowering at the door. “Mean Mike did. I hate them.” Her entire body was vibrating with anger. “I hate them! I hate them!” She hopped off the bed and she glared at the pile of money that had already been counted. She swept her hands across the table, causing the money to scatter all along the floor. Then, she saw Renee’s computer, throwing it onto the ground and stepping on it numerous times. I heard the laptop crack and I couldn’t be more proud of my daughter. Yes, she was raging, but she had every right to do so. Her world was flipped and twisted upside down because Renee and Mike and their need for absolute revenge. She let out an animalistic shriek that caused Renee and Mike to come running back in.

“You little fucking brat!” Mike yelled. He started to walk to her with his hands in tight fists. Marie glared at him before running back to me, trembling on the bed.

“You touch her and not even these handcuffs will stop me from kicking your ass,” I growled from the bed.

“You can’t control her!” Renee spat.

“I didn’t want to. She was doing what I want to do,” I seethed. My eyes narrowed at the two most hateful people on the planet. “You don’t deserve that money. You don’t deserve anything because you are awful human beings, only thinking of yourselves and not the people in your life. What happened to Phil, Renee? And what about Karen, Mike?”

“Karen was more into her _fake_ grandchild than avenging our son’s death. And what did you say about Phil, Renee?” Mike asked.

“He’s a middle-aged loser with a non-existent dick,” Renee smirked. “I was only with him for the money. And once he went bankrupt, I divorced him.”

“You listen to what I have to say, Isabella,” Mike said as he stalked toward me. “Your time on this earth is coming to an end. Your brat will be dumped in some random gas station and more likely than not, put up for adoption. You took my son away from me. I’m taking everything away from you. Once I’m done counting this money, Goss gave me a syringe filled with poison that will stop your heart.” He turned to Renee. “Make sure that the car is packed, my love. I want to be on the road by sundown.”

“What about the admission?” Renee asked, tossing her now ruined computer onto the table. “We were going to use the laptop to have her send it to her husband, Charlie and the police?”

“Handwrite it,” Mike shrugged. “We’ll place it on her body after she’s dead.”

“They’re gonna know that Bella didn’t write it, Mike,” Renee hissed. “She’s got a broken arm!”

“I don’t fucking care,” Mike snapped, smacking his hand on the table. “Try to write like her!” He glared at me and Marie. “I’m going to cool off. Continue counting, Renee. My timeline remains. Sundown and we’re on the road to our new lives.” He huffed out an angry breath before stomping out of the cabin.

Renee scowled at me before going to pick up the cash. Marie hopped off the bed and pushed on Renee’s ass, causing her to fall to the ground. “YOU BRAT!” Marie darted back to me.

“Don’t, Renee,” I snarled. “You asked for this. I’m not going to correct her because she’s right. Her five year old brain understands that what you’re doing is wrong. I know that you hate my ever-loving guts, but for once in your life. Do the right thing. Let us go. You have your money. You have your dream man.”

Renee snorted humorlessly. “No, I don’t.” She turned to me. “I can’t wait until I’m rid of you. And your awful child. Now, it would be in your best interest to keep her away from me and Mike. If she touches me or my shit again, I will smack her face. She needs to be punished for acting like a fucking monster.” With a parting sneer, she went back to picking up the strewn cash. Marie heeded her warning and curled against me.

It was a tense afternoon. Working together, Mike and Renee continued to count the money. Around six, Mike demanded that Renee write my ‘admission letter,’ stating that I killed Mike Newton Jr. in cold blood and not as an act of self-defense. Taking a break after that, Renee and Mike ate some sandwiches and drank some cheap beer. Mike’s attitude hadn’t improved and he was looking at Renee scathingly. But, his glares were murderous towards me.

Something was up with him.

After dinner, Mike told Renee to finish packing up their shit and prepare the car. He was nearly done with the bag of money, only needing to add up the piles to determine the amount that was stuffed inside. Renee finished packing the car and was readying the syringe. The syringe filled with the poison that was going to end my life.

“This can’t be right,” Mike seethed.

“What?” Renee asked as she put the syringe onto the table.

“Double check my math,” Mike said, shoving the notebook toward her. Renee laboriously added up the numbers until she gasped. “Did you come up with a shortage?”

“Nearly $10 million dollars,” she growled. “Dr. Moneybags stiffed us!”

“Make peace with your maker, Isabella,” Mike hissed as he ran to pick up the syringe. “Your husband fucked with the wrong man!” He shoved Marie off the bed and released my handcuff. He clutched my shirt, causing it to rip. “I hope that this is painful, bitch.”  He picked up my wrist, squeezing it tightly. I screamed, the pain radiating up and down my entire side. He tossed me back onto the bed, backhanding me. Awkwardly, I stumbled onto the ground. Marie was huddled under the bed, crying silently.

Mike grabbed my hair when the door burst open. “Michael Newton, freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!” bellowed the disembodied voice of some man.

Was the nightmare over?

xx TNC xx

**EPOV**

“Edward, you’ve got to relax,” Carlisle said, as he put his arm around me. “I know you’re anxious to see Marie and Bella.”

 _Understatement of the century, old man._ “I’m anxious to see Marie and Bella. I’m anxious to be away from Lizzie and David. I’m just anxious,” I said, twisting my wedding ring. “I need the nightmare to be over. I need my wife and daughter in my arms.”

“I know,” Carlisle whispered, squeezing my shoulder. The two hour trip up to northern New York via police helicopter was not fast enough. Now, we were traversing through some pretty treacherous roads to the cabin that Goss said that they were staying. It was the one thing that he had gotten out of his divorce from his ex-wife, Maureen. She hated camping and was grateful to be rid of that hateful building. According to my phone, we were roughly twenty minutes away from the cabin.

I was in the back of a Yukon Denali with my adoptive father, Charlie, Detective Sanchez and Agent Jones. In the Yukon Denali ahead of us was a local contingent of police officers and federal agents. According to the blip on the computer screen on Agent Jones’ computer, the bag was still inside of the cabin. I prayed that along with the bag, my family were there, too. I could care less about the contents of the bag. The money meant absolutely nothing to me. I needed my family, my child and the love of my life to be safe.

“Do I need to give you an anti-anxiety pill?” Carlisle asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“No, I’m good,” I said, settling back against the bench seat. “I’m just…”

“We know,” Charlie said as he smiled sadly. His eyes were swirling with anxiety as well.

“They’re approaching the cabin. From the looks of it,” Agent Jones began, “they haven’t left. The car that Goss gave them is still parked outside. Additionally, there’s movement inside of the cabin.” One of the agents wore a camera and all of them were patched into communications with Detective Sanchez and Agent Jones.

“Can we get closer?” I asked.

“No. We have to stay back. As it were, the other SUV parked about a mile away from the cabin as to not alert Mike and Renee,” Detective Sanchez replied.

“They may need us,” Carlisle explained. “Honestly, with Marie and Bella’s unknown condition, it would be best if we were closer.”

“We can go as close as the other vehicle,” Agent Jones said. “But, until they clear the scene, you cannot leave this vehicle. If you do, I will arrest you for obstructing justice. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Charlie, Carlisle and I replied, obviously not happy with that turn of events.  The state policeman driving the SUV drove us to where the other car was parked. We all watched on Agent Jones’ computer, but unable to hear anything. It was eerie to watch the officer approach the cabin, knowing what was inside. The approach was slow and a bit jumpy. I wanted to scream at the officer to burst in there, to save my family, but I couldn’t.

_Stay calm, Masen. Just breathe._

Carlisle must have realized that I needed something. He took my hand, giving me a tight smile before looking back at the computer screen. The camera jolted and the officer took off. He stopped just outside of the cabin. His arms rigid as he held his gun. Through the window, I saw Mike raging and pounding on something. A flash of an arm indicated that he was beating on my wife. I growled, trying to get out of the car.

“Edward,” Agent Jones admonished.

“He’s beating the hell out of my wife,” I snarled.

“What are they saying?” Charlie asked. Agent Jones removed her ear piece and I could hear the commotion. Marie’s screams were heart wrenching. The police were barking for Mike to show his hands but he looked crazed as he pulled my wife up. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he pressed a gun to her head.

“NO!” I sobbed.

“Renee, get the brat and get out,” Mike spat, tightening his hold on Bella. Seeing a window of opportunity, Renee scurried past Mike and Bella, right toward the police officer with the camera.

“We need to get closer,” Carlisle hissed to Agent Jones. “Marie needs her father.”

“The situation is volatile,” Jones replied, tugging at her hair. “I know that you want to protect your granddaughter, but it could make it worse.”

“He forced me to do everything,” I heard over the speakers. Renee was gripping the officer’s arms, sobbing hysterically. “He said that if I didn’t go along with what he said, he’d kill me. He’d kill my daughter.”

“God, she’s so lying,” Charlie grunted. “Renee never cared about Bella.”

“Take the woman into custody. She was an accomplice,” Jones stated calmly. The officer with the attached camera immediately complied, handcuffing Renee. She shrieked, screaming that she was an innocent party in all of this. However, I was more concerned about the mad man who was holding my wife with a gun pressed to her temple. A female officer picked up Marie, who was a mess, screaming for Bella and reaching for her.

“Officer Falk, can you drive us closer? Dr. Masen needs to be with his daughter,” Jones said to the officer behind the wheel. He nodded, pulling toward the house. He parked us about five hundred feet from the cabin. I could hear Mike’s angry ranting and Marie’s terrified screams. “We need the little girl.”

I was torn. I wanted to hold and love up on my little girl, but my wife still in a fight for her life. Mike was screaming that he was wronged on so many levels. His son was stolen away from him by my worthless wife. I wronged him in stiffing him over $10 million dollars. Renee was a lousy lay and as obnoxious as Bella. All the while, I could see the pain and agony on my wife’s face. I wanted to swoop in, shoot Mike in the head and take my wife into my arms.

“How are we going to talk him down?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know,” Jones sighed. “He seems fixated on his money and on his dead son. The money is a moot point. He’s not going to get it. If he gets out of this alive, he’ll spend the rest of his life behind bars.”

“Try and contact his estranged wife,” I said. “Karen Newton may be able to reach him. Possibly using his grandchild as a bargaining chip.”

“It could work,” Detective Sanchez said as he dialed the police station in Sherryville. He hopped out of the car while the female agent approached with a squirming, sobbing Marie.

I got out of the car and rushed to the agent.  “Little One,” I said. She let out an animalistic shriek, nearly jumping out of the agent’s arms. I held her against my chest, crushing her to my body. She clawed at me, having an epic tantrum but she was allowed. Her routine was messed up because of these two monsters. “Daddy’s got you, Little One.”

“Momma,” she screamed in my ear, tugging at my clothes. “Momma! Momma! Momma!”

Carlisle got out of the car and checked Marie over. She was obviously very wound up, anxious and scared. I could feel her heartbeat stammer through her chest. “Edward, we need to calm her down. I know that you don’t like it, but I want to give Marie a mild sedative,” Carlisle said quietly, reaching into his bag. “She’s been through enough trauma.”

“Can you take her? Bring her back to Sherryville?” I asked, screaming over my terrified five-year old baby girl. “I hate to let her go…” I kissed her forehead. “Daddy loves you, little one.”

“I understand,” Carlisle said as he gave her a low dose of a sedative. Almost immediately, Marie settled down, slumping in my arms. Carlisle picked her up and cradled her gently. Detective Sanchez was going back to Sherryville to pick up Karen Newton, taking my adoptive father and little girl with him. As of now, the police moved back at the request of Mike Newton Sr. He had threatened to kill Bella if they didn’t move back. His crazed eyes indicated that he wasn’t going to back down.

At. All.

We needed to break through the crazy and make him remember his humanity.

But the most important question was _how?_

**BPOV**

It had been over three hours since the cops burst into the cabin. Mike handcuffed me back to the bed, sitting next to me with the gun pointing at my temple. _I’m so over the handcuffing and the bed thing. Ugh!_ I tried, unsuccessfully to get comfortable. The bed was lumpy, my entire body was just plain exhausted and my arm…oh, my arm. I wanted to cut it off. Gnaw it off! Anything to stop it from throbbing. It hurt so fucking much.

At least one positive situation arose in light of this nightmare. The cops had interrupted Mike from his execution of me and he lost it, demanding Renee take my daughter with her. Marie was out of this toxic environment. I was so terrified that she was going to be scarred for life because of what had happened to her while we were in Mike’s clutches. She was probably going to need years upon years of therapy, but at least she had a chance, a shred of hope of making a meaningful recovery.

“So close and yet so far,” Mike muttered under his breath, to himself. He leaned on his elbow, resting it on the bed but kept the gun pointing toward my head.  “How did they know where we were?”

“Maybe your blood brother wasn’t as trustworthy as you thought,” I snorted.

“Do you have a death wish?” Mike snapped, pressing the gun further into my temple.

“Nah. I think you’re just terrified to use that gun. If you wanted me dead, you would have shot me already,” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He cocked the hammer but his hand was shaking, obviously scared out of his mind. “Just what I suspected.”

“SHUT UP!” Mike snarled. He shot up, pulling the gun away from me and he paced nervously around the room. “I don’t understand it! Why? WHY? HOW?! How did they find us? We traded in the car. I may not be a criminal, but I know that they probably bugged the car they provided for us.” He ran his hand over his shaven head. “Goss is my brother. We took a sacred vow. We’re blood brothers. It’s sacred. You know, sacred? He wouldn’t turn on me. He needed this money to start a new life. That bitch wife…”

_Dear Lord. He’s lost all touch with reality._

He narrowed his eyes at me before continuing his pacing. “Could it be the money?” He walked to the bag, pulling out the cash and inspecting the inside of it. Not seeing anything, he searched along the seams and discovered something. “The fuck?” Flipping out a pocket knife, he tore into the duffel. Removing a small GPS device, he crushed it with his hand. “That’s how! Fucking Dr. Moneybags! God damn him to the deepest pits of hell.” Mike began having a temper tantrum, tossing the room apart. I watched him in shock. _And he called my Marie nuts? Look in the mirror buddy._

“What do you hope to accomplish, Mike?” I asked. “Your plan is obviously foiled. Renee is in police custody. You can’t use the money and well, you’re surrounded by the cops and possibly federal agents.”

 “I can still get you to admit that you killed my son,” Mike replied, glaring at me.

“Yes. I killed him,” I said simply. “Do you want to know why? Because he was inside of my home, threatening me and my husband. He shot Edward in the leg. I was well within my writes to shoot him. Self-defense. Justifiable homicide.”

“You say that so callously. Like you didn’t even care about him!” Mike shrieked.

“He made my life hell, Mike. We got a divorce, at his suggestion, his request. Everything moved along smoothly. I didn’t even fight it when he showed up to our divorce proceedings with a pregnant Jessica. I wanted to move on with my life. So, when I did, your _son_ didn’t want me to be happy. Why? Because he was sick.” _Like you, asshat._ “He preyed on women like me and others, consumed with his need for control. Jessica lost that when she was pregnant…something Mike never wanted. He never wanted children. That’s why she died. Your son killed Jessica. He was punishing her for getting pregnant. He _killed_ her when he should have been protecting and loving her.”

“No, he didn’t. He was teaching her a lesson and she fought back. Mike’s lesson had to be much more forceful,” he said, walking toward the window.

“She was pregnant!” I yelled. “With your granddaughter! A pregnant woman should be nurtured, not beat within an inch of their lives. No one deserves that.”

“You do,” Mike said coldly.

“Yeah, it takes a real man to beat the shit out of a woman,” I sneered. “You’re a coward and a monster. You’re not a man. You never were and never will be. You’re nothing but an asshole who’s all talk and no action. If this gets me killed, then fine. But, I need to say my piece. You will not get out of this unscathed. If you kill me, they’ll kill you. If you let me live, so will you. Behind bars. It’s your choice.” I rolled over, laying with my back to him and letting what I just said to him sink in. Absorb into that thick skull of his. My heart was stammering and I was afraid that he was going to call my bluff.

xx TNC xx

**EPOV**

It was nearly daybreak. Karen Newton had to be convinced to come to the cabin. Plus the fact that she was supposedly out of town didn’t help matters, either. I didn’t blame her about not wanting to help, but it was my wife in that log cabin, being held captive by a madman.

A lunatic.

Someone who was clearly unhinged.

One scary mother fucker.

After the initial drama of our arrival, things settled down. Bella was dragged back into the cabin and all of the doors and windows were slammed shut. I didn’t know what was happening and not being able to see her scared the shit out of me. Around two in the morning, there was shouting. It appeared that Mike and Bella were in arguing. I mentally pleaded for her to be quiet. I didn’t want her to be hurt anymore or worse, killed. However, based off the conversation I overheard with Renee and Agent Jones, Mike Newton Sr. was just a windbag. He blathered about he was going to kill Bella and ruin everything, but his threats were empty. Each time he tried, Mike caved.

He came close when he dragged Bella out of the trunk of the car once they got to the cabin. He had a syringe filled with poison that could stop her heart, but he couldn’t do it. The syringe was at her vein but his hands were shaking too badly. He couldn’t administer it.

Give me the damn syringe. I’ll administer it to Mike. Put him out of our lives.

Permanently.

Detective Bettson walked over to me. She looked shattered, holding onto a huge cup of coffee. “I just got off the phone with Sanchez. He’s driving Karen to the police station at seven. They should be here by nine or so.” She handed me the cup of coffee.

_Ugh, devil drink. But lack of sleep is making me crave it._

“Why not sooner?” I asked, sipping the toxic sludge that was in my cup. _Ewwww._

“Karen was in New York City, visiting her parents in an assisted living facility. She had to drive back to her home in Nottingbrook.” Bettson sat down next to me, staring at the quiet cabin. “This will be over soon, Dr. Masen.”

“I hope so,” I said, chugging my coffee. “Seeing my daughter bedraggled and so fucking lost; it killed me. I can only imagine what my wife is feeling.”

“I have a feeling that this will turn out positively, Dr. Masen,” she said. “Each minute that Bella’s alive in the cabin is another chance that she’ll get out of there. Will it be a long road to recovery? Probably but you’ll at least have that chance _to recover._ ”

“I just hope that she forgives me,” I muttered, tearing at the sleeve around the coffee cup.

“She probably already has,” Detective Bettson murmured, squeezing my shoulder.

“I need to be able to say that I’m sorry,” I said, getting up from the back of the SUV and walking toward the quiet cabin. The lights were still on and I could see someone pacing inside. “I don’t think I could live with myself if…”

“Don’t think like that, Dr. Masen. Positive thoughts,” she said, jumping in front of me. “Everything will be okay. You’ll be able to love up on your wife and bond as a family.”

Not wanting to argue, I nodded. With everything that had happened, I was running low on positive thoughts. Detective Bettson didn’t push it and let me stew in silence. She walked away. I just stared at the cabin, praying that Bella knew I was close by. _I’m going to make this right, beautiful girl. I love you and I will vow to you that we will be happy and together again._ Time crept by and the sounds of gravel crunching broke me out of my reverie. A black sedan with government plates pulled up with Detective Sanchez, a short, heavy-set woman and a very severe looking man with ugly sunglasses and a scowl.

“Jones! Report,” the man barked.

“Sir, Mrs. Masen is still being held captive by Mike Newton. When the policed raided the cabin, he took her hostage, releasing the minor, Marie Masen and his co-conspirator, Renee Dwyer, née Higginbotham. Ms. Dwyer was taken into custody and is currently being held in the first SUV with local state police keeping a watchful eye over her. Marie was taken back to Sherryville with Dr. Masen’s adoptive father for medical treatment. The little girl has autism and was quite traumatized by this whole ordeal,” Jones explained to the man, obviously her boss. “Dr. Masen suggested we get Mike’s ex-wife as a bargaining chip to help with negotiations. Detective Sanchez went to get her. Every other negotiation attempt has been unsuccessful.”

The man turned to me, holding out his hand. “I’m Special Agent John Smith. I am the agent in charge at the New York field office,” he said, trying to smile.

“Dr. Edward Masen,” I replied, my voice sounding raspy and tired. _Agent Smith? Is this_ The Matrix? _God, I’m losing it. He even looks like the actor who played Agent Smith (all of them) in the movie! Yep, definitely losing it._

“First off, Dr. Masen. I want to apologize on behalf of the bureau for the involvement of my agent, Agent Goss. He will be severely punished for his transgressions…”

“Agent Smith, your platitudes mean nothing to me at the moment. The only thing that I’m worried about is the woman in that cabin. We need to get her out and for this nightmare to be over. Can you do that for me?” I asked, my temper flaring.

“We will try, Dr. Masen,” he sputtered.

“Not good enough,” I spat. I looked at Detective Sanchez. “Are you going to try with Karen?”

“She’s being placed in a bullet-proof vest,” Sanchez answered. “We’re moving in the perimeter and preparing to begin negotiations.” I nodded, watching everything fall into place. Sending a glare to Agent Smith, I walked to where they were preparing Karen Newton. She was wringing her hands nervously, talking to Officer Falk about the proper protocol.

“Mrs. Newton?” I called. She turned to me, eyes widening. I knew I looked broken and wrecked. “I want to thank you for trying…”

“I want to apologize to you and your family,” she said, tugging on her vest. “I never knew it was _this_ bad. I hope I make a difference, Dr. Masen.”

“Me, too,” I said.

“You ready, Mrs. Newton?” asked Officer Falk, holding a bull horn.

“As I’ll ever be. Are you going to be with me?” she asked the young officer.

“Right next to you, ma’am,” he replied with an amiable smile.

“I hope this works, Dr. Masen,” Karen said, patting my arm. With a sad smile, they walked closer to the cabin. Officer Falk handed Karen the bull horn and she held it to her mouth. “Mike, are you in there? Please, can we talk?” A flutter in the curtains indicated that he heard her. He didn’t respond, though. “Michael Eugene Newton, you’ve wreaked enough havoc on Bella’s family. Come out and talk to me, like a normal human being.”

The door slammed open and Mike, with a shaved head and a bright red complexion, filled with anger, stormed out. “I am a human being. I have a fucking right to be upset that…that…that BITCH killed our son.”

“Yes, she shot Michael,” Karen responded, lowering the bull horn and glaring at her estranged husband. “I’m incredibly sad that we had to bury our baby boy, but it was justifiable. Michael was sick and he lost it.”

“I don’t understand why you’re taking _her_ side,” Mike scoffed.

“Because it’s what happened. Michael, our son, entered Bella and Edward’s home. He shot Edward. In the leg. What would you have done?”

“Probably the same thing as that worthless bitch cow in the cabin, but not to kill,” Mike snorted.

“Her husband was in danger. The only thing she wanted to do was to protect the man she loved. Just like you wanted to protect Michael,” Karen said softly. She stepped closer. “End this, sweetheart. You’re not this man. I don’t know what happened to you, but I miss my sweet Mikey who massaged my feet when I got home from a long day. I miss the man who made me laugh. I miss us.”

“If you miss me so much, why are you so insistent on pushing me away by not agreeing with me about Michael?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because I don’t. Besides, I don’t want to live in the past, Mikey,” Karen cooed, her voice taking on a sing-song quality, as if she’s talking to an admonished child. “I want to treasure the memories that I have of our son and create new ones with our granddaughter, Emma.”

“They actually let you near her?” Mike asked incredulously.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stanley know that I am not like our son,” Karen said, walking onto the porch of the cabin. “Little Emma is perfect. She’s smart, sassy and so beautiful. It’s like she took the best out of Michael.” Karen held out a phone. “She’s got his eyes and his nose. She’s going to be in first grade this year, Mikey. I’m certain that she would love for Grandpop to be there as she meets her teachers; as she plays at her piano recitals; as she grows up.”

“Unlikely,” Mike snorted derisively. “I’m going to be in jail.”

“But you could at least have the possibility of having a relationship with Emma. Relish in the last connection to our son that is on this world, Mikey,” Karen soothed. “Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to remember him and cherish what’s left of him?” She put her hand on Mike’s arm, sliding it down to where the gun was held limply. Expertly, she disarmed him and pulled him into a hug. Mike Newton allowed himself to be coddled by his wife as he just collapsed against her. Officer Falk swooped in, taking the gun from Karen’s hand and quickly restraining Mike Newton in a pair of handcuffs. The cavalry invaded the house.

I moved closer, pausing as they frog-marched Newton past me. “You are a monster. No punishment will be severe enough for you because of what you did to my family,” I spat.

“I know,” he said resignedly.

“Dr. Masen?” called one of the agents. “Mrs. Masen is hysterical and she’s panicking.”

I gave Newton one parting glare before sprinting into the cabin. Off to the side, Bella was curled up in a ball, cradling her right arm. I crossed over to the bed, crouching in front of her. “Beautiful girl,” I said, my voice breaking. Bella looked up at me, launching herself into my arms. She moaned in agony as her hand was crushed between us. “Baby, I’ve got you.”

“Edward,” she sobbed, clutching at my shirt. I noticed her wedding set was missing. The tan line was flashing at me, indicating that it was gone. Ignoring it for now, I scooped Bella into my arms and carried her shaking, crying form out of the dingy cabin.

“I’m so sorry, beautiful girl,” I whispered against her neck. “I’ll forever be sorry.” I repeated it as I carried her into the humid morning air. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Please forgive me.”

“Dr. Masen, in here,” Agent Jones said as she led me to a waiting SUV. As gingerly as I could, I scrambled into the backseat, holding my trembling, crying wife as we sped away from the cabin in the woods. Agent Smith was sitting in the passenger seat, anxious to question Bella.

“Mrs. Masen?” he asked.

“Not now,” Agent Jones hissed. “Let the woman be treated for her injuries and let her be comforted by her husband. No wonder you’re still single.”

“Need I remind you that I’m your boss?” Smith snapped.

“She’s got a point,” I said, glaring at him. He huffed but shut up, thankfully. Bella had quieted down and looking at my broken wife in my arms, I noticed she was dead to the world. Holding her closer to my body, I kissed her forehead and sat in silence, thrilled that she was safe, relatively unharmed and back in my arms. Twenty minutes later, we pulled up a local medical center. “Can we get a transport back to Craven?”

“We’ve got a helicopter for you,” Agent Jones said quietly. “The acting chief of staff, Dr. Shapiro, approved the transport.” I grimaced. I had all but disappeared once Bella was taken. It had been a week since I last stepped into the hospital. I’m glad that they were using my friend and colleague, Dr. Shapiro, as my replacement but would it turn into something permanent?

_Don’t worry about your job now, asshole. Focus on your wife. Your family. If the hospital can’t understand that, then you can work elsewhere._

Agent Jones parked the car just off the heliport, where there was a waiting helicopter from Craven Hospital. Ren hopped out of the helicopter with a stretcher. I eased out of the car, carrying my sleeping Bella to the stretcher. Carefully, we strapped her in and loaded up. Agent Smith was talking with Agent Jones, obviously upset at her. She held up her hands, walking away from boss. “Can I join you?” she asked, her eyes swirling with anger.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I’m in the market for a new job,” she snorted. “Agent Jackass was getting on my last nerve. Besides, my car is at the police station at Sherryville.” We got onto the helicopter and within ten minutes were airborne. I held my wife’s left hand, stroking her bare finger.

The nightmare was over.

But, what was in store for us in the future?

xx TNC xx

**BPOV**

I heard a quiet beeping. My stomach snarled angrily and I moaned. Opening my eyes, I tried to blink the cobwebs away. It was artificially dark and I was really confused. Sunlight was glowing through the black-out curtains in the room. Rubbing my eyes with my left hand, my eyes focused further and I recognized where I was.

In a hospital room.

Next to me, I saw a lump in a chair. The lump shifted and I realized that the lump was Edward. I shifted and was completely shocked that I wasn’t in agonizing pain. Looking at my right arm, it was wrapped in a cast starting at my bicep and going to my fingertips. I smiled at the lack of pain. But, my biggest issue was going to the bathroom and food.

I needed food. My stomach was going to eat itself soon.

“Edward,” I croaked.

As soon as I made any sort of sound, Edward’s eyes flew open and he looked directly at me. “You’re awake,” he breathed, reaching for my hand and kissing my palm. “I love you, Bella. I’m so sorry.” Tears splashed onto his drawn face and he looked at me with such pain and anguish.

“I know, baby,” I said, weakly pressing my hand to his scruffy face. “I’m sorry, too.”

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“I do, but that’s an argument for another time and place. I need to pee and I need food,” I said, my stomach growling like a rabid beast.

Edward’s eyes widened at the sound and chuckled. “Bathroom first,” he said, helping me out of the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and taking the IV stand. He helped me take very tentative steps toward the private bathroom. I scowled, holding up my right arm. _How am I supposed to take care of myself? Ugh!_ “Sorry, love. I’ll have to do the wiping for a while.”

“So embarrassing,” I grumbled, sitting down on the toilet after Edward pulled down my panties. He ducked out of the bathroom, but not closing the door all of the way.  Relieving my filled bladder, I sighed in relief. Edward gave me some privacy as I took a piss, but when I called for him, he tenderly wiped me and then helped me back to bed. “How long will you be wiping me?”  My nose was scrunched up in disgust at not being able to wipe my own ass.

“A while, really, Bella. Your arm was broken in several places and the fact that you didn’t get medical attention until five days after the break, necessitated that you have some pretty substantial surgery,” he said, pulling his brows together. “Plus, your sapphire ring had to be cut off. You almost lost your right ring finger but once the ring was removed, it improved. I have what’s left of the. We can have it fixed, love.”

“I miss my wedding ring more,” I said, rubbing my thumb over my bare ring finger. “I don’t know what happened to it.” Edward’s face darkened and he frowned. “You know?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Before I tell you, let’s order you some food and then I’ll catch you up on everything that happened since you were released from the cabin.”

“How long was I out?” I asked.

“A little over three days. You collapsed against me out of sheer exhaustion once the police swarmed the cabin. Kimber, Agent Jones, she drove us to a local medical center where there was a helicopter waiting from Craven. We flew back and you were assessed, brought into immediate surgery to repair your arm,” Edward explained. “What do you want to eat?”

“Pizza. Greasy pizza,” I said. “I think I can navigate eating it with one hand.”

 Edward’s face softened and he cupped my cheek. “Bella, I know you probably want your independence, but let me take care of you, beautiful girl.”

“What about work?” I asked, my voice sounding small.

“In light of what happened, I’m taking a leave of absence. The board is giving me until the first of the year,” he explained. “After that, I need to decide if I want to come back to the hospital as the chief or look for employment elsewhere. Perhaps opening my own practice? I don’t know. They are quite amenable to my request for a leave and with everything that’s happened to us and our family, are quite concerned about my well-being along with yours and the children.” He stared at me, his eye swirling with so many different emotions. Elation, trepidation, concern, pain and love. He blinked rapidly before giving me a tiny grin. “Let me order the pizza. Any requests?”

“Anything,” I said. He nodded, kissing my forehead before stepping out of the hospital room. He was gone for only a few minutes before he came back in, sitting next to me. Tentatively, he reached for my hand. Noticing his trepidation, I questioned him on it.  “Are you afraid of me, Edward?”

“I’m afraid that you’re going to tell me to leave,” he said, his eyes dropping to our hands. “I know I messed up with that comment about you, beautiful girl. I was just so angry at the whole situation; I needed someone to blame. My anger lashed out at you: the person I love the most.”

“We both were wrong throughout this whole thing, Edward,” I said, squeezing his hand as best I could. I was just so tired and weak. “I’ve forgiven you for what you said, but I think we need some time to heal. Perhaps some help in that healing?”

“Couples therapy,” he said, giving me a sheepish grin. “Plus, I’m going to take some anger management classes. Yes, this was an extraordinary situation, but I’ve always had issues with keeping my anger at bay once it reaches a boiling point. You know? Tanya even said that I was fairly even-keeled but once I exploded, it took me days, if not weeks to calm down.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I replied, sleepily. “Now, fill me in on what I missed while I was recovering.”

“You’ll be happy to know that the kids are safe. Marie and Lizzie are clingier than normal. Additionally, Marie has spoken a word since she woke up from the sedative my father gave her. She’s back to being the girl from a year ago. She misses you. Marie’s sleeping with a photo of you, whimpering quietly. All of the kids are missing you, but having me there at night has been good. But, I’m not Momma.” He chuckled, kissing my palm.

“I’m glad you’re staying at home with them, Edward,” I murmured.

“I hate between torn at leaving you and being with them,” he sighed. “I spend the days with you and leave at six to be with them for dinner, baths and bed. We’ve been sleeping in the guest room. All of us. Nessie included.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping in our room?” I asked.

“I couldn’t, beautiful girl,” he frowned. “My heart broke into a million pieces when you left and when the cops said that you were taken? Walking into that room was a slap in the face, a cruel reminder that our argument forced you out of our home and into Renee and Mike’s control. I can’t…I won’t sleep there until you’re back, Bella. I know it’s completely stupid, but…”

“I get it, Edward,” I whispered. “I’m sorry that I left.”

“I’m sorry that I was a colossal douchebag,” he groaned. “Our family was ready to disown me, Bella. I am so sorry. I’ll keep apologizing until the day I die for those horrific words, baby. I love you with everything that I am and I took your worst fear, throwing it back into your face.”

“I know I did the same with the drinking,” I said, feeling just as guilty as he looked. “We’ve got a long way to go, Edward, but we’re not ruined. I love you and I know that you love me and love our family.”

“Bella, I’m not anything without you,” he whispered brokenly. “I was lost and so angry without you, beautiful girl. I’m so grateful to God or whatever sent you to me seven years ago. I know that we have some work to do on us, but I won’t lose you. Not without a fight.” He moved to the bed, cupping my face with his hands. Tears were streaming down both of our faces. “Can I kiss you, Bella?”

I nodded, not trusting my voice. It was choked in my throat. Slowly leaning forward, Edward brushed his soft lips against mine. Butterflies erupted in my belly and I knew it wasn’t due to the lack of food. The feeling was due to Edward’s mouth on me when I thought I had lost him forever. He let out a quiet sob before sliding his tongue inside of my mouth. With my left hand, I tangled my fingers into his hair. We hungrily groped each other but the need to breathe pulled us apart. Edward kept his forehead resting against mine. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“No more apologies. We’re both at fault, Edward,” I said. “Now, you’re stalling. I know you’re sorry but there’s something you’re not telling me. Quit dazzling me.” He laughed, laying down on the bed and gathering me in his arms. I put my head on his chest, letting the steady thrum of his heart relax me. Based on the level of dazzlement and distraction, Edward’s news was not going to be a good. “Please tell me, Edward.”

“Okay,” he said. “After we got you out of the cabin, I honestly didn’t care what happened with Mike, Renee and all of that crap. I had you back and that’s all that mattered. Karen Newton was amazing with her husband, getting him to recognize that if he let you go that he could bond with the one thing that was still a part of Mike: his granddaughter. He relinquished his gun and the cops led him away.

“After we left, that’s when things went south. Fast. The federal agents and police were combing over the cabin, gathering forensic evidence. Mike was being led to a squad car, holding Karen’s hand, asking a million and one questions about Emma, his granddaughter. Once they reached the squad car, Officer Falk, one of the state police officers, went to put Mike into handcuffs. He got one cuff on and Mike went ballistic. He exploded in anger, pulling out Officer’s Falk firearm. The brevity of the situation caught up with him. He glared at Renee, who was being held in the backseat of the squad car. He held up the gun, shooting her five times before turning the gun on himself, shooting it into his head.”

“What happened to Renee?” I asked.

“They tried to save her but it was fruitless. The bullets were embedded in her chest and one was shot into her cheek, lodging into her brainstem. She’s dead, Bella,” Edward whispered, holding me tighter. “And she was in possession of your wedding set. She was wearing it. It’s currently being held as evidence.”

We sat in quiet. I didn’t know what to say. What to think. My mother was dead.

I should be heartbroken.

Sad.

Upset.

But, I felt nothing.

“Say something, Bella,” Edward said, his voice trembling.

“I don’t know what to say,” I replied, shrugging. “I don’t really care that she’s dead. I’m grateful that she can’t terrorize our family anymore. Extremely grateful that we can move on with our lives, but in a way, I’m almost happy that she got what she deserved. Karma’s a bitch and it bit her right in the ass, erm, chest and head.”

“Yeah, your reaction is kind of freaking me out,” Edward grumbled.

“Edward, it probably hasn’t hit me. However, at the end, she wasn’t my mom anymore. She was a spiteful woman who only saw money and was extremely greedy. She and Mike had no care for me, Marie or Lizzie. All they wanted was the money and my admission of guilt. Why they resorted to such drastic measures, I’ll never understand,” I muttered. “The only thing that I know for certain is that Renee can’t hurt us, hurt our babies anymore. That chapter of our lives is closed and now, we have a new chapter awaiting us. This chapter will be a challenge, but if we can overcome this, we can overcome anything.”

“You’re right, beautiful girl,” he said, nuzzling my cheek. “You’re so strong and…I’m so lucky that you forgave me, baby. I love you, Mrs. Masen.”

“I love you, Dr. Masen,” I murmured. Angling my head upwards, I kissed him only to be interrupted by my snarling stomach. We broke apart, laughing. I grinned at him, “Where’s my pizza?”

**A/N: All is resolved. Well, kind of. They have their own healing to do. But, Renee and Mike are now gone. Can I get a WOOT WOOT?!? Now, I’m thinking that we may have one more real chapter, then the epilogue. I’m changing my story plan, slightly. Dr. and Mrs. Masen will get their HEA, I promise. It’s just gonna be different, kids. A sneak preview…fast forward in time to Christmas Ball and some _new_ bling will be dispensed. **

**No real pictures with this one. A few reminders of the cabin but nothing new. You can find all of the pictures on my blog and tumblr (links in my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79. Please, leave me some. ;-)**

 


	29. Time Heals all Wounds

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. We’re getting closer to the climax, folks. Originally, I had planned this to be roughly thirty chapters, plus an epi, but I’ve combined chapters and whatnot. It may turn out to be less than thirty.**

**Now, I’m thinking that we may have one more real chapter, then the epilogue. I’m changing my story plan, slightly. Dr. and Mrs. Masen will get their HEA, I promise. It’s just gonna be different, kids. A sneak preview…fast forward in time to Christmas Ball and some _new_ bling will be dispensed.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Time Heals All Wounds**

**BPOV**

I was getting ready to be released from the hospital two days later. The orthopedic surgeon had to go in and make some minor corrections to the pins in my arm because I was complaining of shooting pains radiating up and down my hand. The pins were too close to my already frayed nerves and they needed to be readjusted. I had a long recovery for my arm ahead of me, along with the emotional fallout.

My children were clingy and needy, wanting to be almost inside of me. However, my injuries prevented them from getting too close. In addition to my broken arm, I had several fissures in my ribs and numerous sets of stitches on my legs, torso and head from the shattered glass from the car accident. The girls, thankfully, had no lasting physical effects from our ordeal. Unfortunately, they were in desperate need of therapy from the atrocities that Mike and Renee subjected us to. Dr. Marcus volunteered to work with all of our children, coming out to the house because the kids were afraid of getting into a car and being kidnapped.

Edward was still walking on egg shells around me. His entire being was fraught with guilt and pain. He apologized to me over and over again, begging for forgiveness. He felt awful for saying what he did to me. For the most part, I forgive him. But, there is that niggling voice in the back of my head that if he said it in anger, does he have those feelings in his heart? So, I’ve been distant with my husband. I’ve been grateful for all of the help he’s done for me in taking care of me, washing my hair, helping me in the bathroom and just being my go-fer, but I was fearful that he was only doing that out of obligation to squash the guilt he felt. Not because he loved me.

And that, my dear friends, is why I needed to talk to someone. Yes, I was dealing with the turmoil of my abduction and the nightmares that followed it, but it was lack of faith in my husband’s seemingly loving gestures and fear that he was not doing it because he loved me but out of guilt.

I sound so petty and childish, but I cannot shake that feeling.

“Are you ready to go home, Bella?” asked Ren.

“You have no idea,” I deadpanned. “I want to sleep in my own bed. I want to take a bath in my own tub. It’s not like I don’t love being here…”

“Bella, I get it. Working here is one thing. When you’re a patient? It sucks,” he snickered. “Anyhow, Dr. Shapiro and Edward are talking about his leave.”

“Ren, be honest, how’s the board taking Edward’s leave of absence?” I asked.

“Felix was not happy when Edward called up the hospital after you were taken. He was ready to hire Dr. Shapiro permanently. However, it was Edward’s dad, Dr. Snow and a whole slew of doctors and nurses who rallied behind him. Edward is well-loved in the hospital. He’s a fair leader and his dream for the hospital is amazing. The board, ironically enough, voted Felix out and encouraged Carlisle to take his place,” Ren laughed. “Carlisle is starting in August as the chairman of the board. I think Esme is overjoyed, really.” Ren sat down and he removed my IV. “I know that there’s rumors that Edward is thinking about opening a private practice.”

“I don’t know, Ren. We’ve got several months before we make that decision,” I shrugged. “We’ve both got a lot of healing to deal with. I just want to know what the board said.”

“One of the women, Jane, who acted as the secretary, said that we’d be stupid to not give Edward this time to be with his family. We can’t lose him,” Ren replied. “The staff agrees. Like I said, he’s an amazing chief and I personally don’t want to see him go.”

“How’s Dr. Shapiro doing?”

“Fine. He’s pretty much doing what Edward wanted since he knows that’s in this role temporarily,” Ren shrugged. “It’s like when you have a substitute teacher. You know? You can’t make any changes since it’s not your classroom, but you’re in charge and are responsible for the decisions you make. It’s an awkward position.”

I nodded, antsy and eager to get home.

“You look like you’re about to burst. Do you need help?” Ren asked.

“I’d rather wait for Edward,” I blushed.

Ren smiled. “He shouldn’t be much longer. He just asked me to keep you company while he finished signing the paperwork with Dr. Shapiro.”

“If you’re willing, can you pull out my overnight bag from the closet?” I asked. “I’ve got some clothes in there. I can at least take them out.” Ren hopped up, grabbing my small duffel. I poked inside, grabbing a pair of yoga pants, a tank top and sweater. Ren adjusted my sling across my chest once I was done, placing the bag onto the chair he was sitting in. As he was doing that, Edward strolled in, carrying a folder of paperwork.

“Thanks for keeping my girl company,” Edward smiled. He still looked tired and frazzled but he had cleaned up, shaving his beard and getting a haircut. His eyes were still troubled, but Edward looked a little better.

“We were just chatting about Dr. Shapiro and how the staff rallied behind you,” Ren said. “I’ll let you guys go. Give me a call, Bella. We should go out to lunch at some point.”

“Let me check with my warden and I’ll let you know,” I chuckled, tugging on Edward’s shirt. My husband tried to smile, but it was tight. Ren must have noticed the shift in tension in the room. He said goodbye once more and ducked out, closing the door behind him.

“You ready to go home?” Edward asked, his voice flat and his eyes swirling with something. I couldn’t pinpoint the emotion.

“I am but tell me what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he replied, attempting sound normal.

“You’re lying. Edward, why are you lying?” I snapped.

“Because, I’m not your warden,” he said, glaring at me. “Excuse me for wanting to ensure your safety. Bella, I almost lost you and I cannot go through that anguish and anxiety again!”

“You can’t lock me in an ivory tower, either,” I said.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and counting almost silently. It was a technique that he learned at his first anger management class. Taking another calming breath, he opened his eyes. They were not as tumultuous. “I know, Bella. I’m sorry. I’m riddled with anxiety that something is going to happen to you or to the kids. The biggest threat is gone with Mike and Renee.”

“We’re all battling with the after-effects of this whole ordeal, Edward. I made a poor joke. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you were keeping me under lock and key,” I frowned.

“It’s not like you can drive anyway,” Edward said, pointing to my sling. “But, I’m scared. I haven’t felt this out of control since Tanya’s death. I hate it. I want to go back in time and make everything right. I want to take back those awful words. I want to fix us!” He sat down in the recliner next to my bed, thrusting his hands into his hair.

“We’re in agreement with everything you said, Edward,” I whispered. “But it’s not going to happen overnight. It’s going to take time. In addition to trying to fix us, we have to fix our babies. We also have to get me able to have a functioning right arm. We have to get over this fear. The threat of Mike and Renee are gone, Edward.”

“But there’s the threat of us falling apart that is terrifying me,” he said in such a small voice that my heart shattered. “And it would be all my fault.”

“If you keep saying shit like that, you’re going to ensure that happening, Edward. Ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy?”

“Yeah. I’m trying, Bella. But I see how you’re pulling away from me and it hurts,” he said, his green eyes filling with tears.

“Do you want to know why?” I asked. He solemnly nodded. “You said those things about how I may turn into my crazy, lunatic, psychotic mother in anger. If you said them in the heat of the moment, how do I know? What assurance do I have that you don’t believe that?”

“Bella, I don’t believe that. Not for a fraction of a second. Everything was imploding around me and I lashed out. You’re an amazing, beautiful, loving and wonderful woman. I’m lucky that you are with me and that I get to share my life with you, Bella. I was an absolute fool for saying that in the first place, but it was stemmed in anger, fear and desperation. Like I said, if I could take it back, I would. I wish I had never said those horrible things to you because you’re not like Renee. Not in the slightest.”

“Edward, I’ve forgiven you but it’s going to take time for me to get over this,” I said, reaching for his hand. “We need help. This is not something we can do on our own because we’ll just talk in circles. Once I’m healthy enough, we can start going to couple’s counseling. Okay?”

“Until then, are we going to continue along these lines?” he asked miserably.

“No, Edward. We’re not. We have to work on some of this stuff on our own. I love you, baby but I’m…hurt by your words from before. Trust takes years to build, seconds to break and forever to repair. Your words broke my trust in you, at least your loyalty to me,” I muttered.

“I’ll work forever to make it better, Bella. I swear,” he cried. “Don’t give up on us.”

“I’m not, but I’m asking for patience from you,” I said, my own heart clenching. “Now, I’d like to go home to see our babies. Can you help me get dressed?”

Edward nodded, still very broken from our conversation. Carefully, he helped me into my clothes and reattached my sling to my body. It wasn’t until I saw two wet spots on my jacket that I noticed that Edward, my Edward was sobbing silently. His handsome face was screwed up in a painful grimace. With as much strength as I could, I pulled him into my arms, erm, arm. “Edward, please don’t cry. I’m sorry…” I sniffled, my own tears trailing down my face.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and sobbed openly. “I want to make this right, Bella. My beautiful girl,” he cried. He held me so tightly that my arm, which was crushed between us, was beginning to ache. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know, baby,” I cooed, massaging his neck. I wriggled a little bit and he loosened his hold on me. “Look at me, Edward.” He did, begrudgingly. “After today, no more apologies. I know you’re sorry. I’m sorry, too. We both made mistakes. We also both need time to heal. You were traumatized as much, if not more than me and the girls.”

“Unlikely,” he snorted humorlessly.

“Seriously, Edward. You had to be a rock for everyone while the police and the FBI searched for us. Couple that with your guilt over what happened, I can only imagine what you’re feeling. You’re taking the right step with the anger management course, but take it a step further. You need to talk to someone. Not me. Not your family. A therapist. A counselor. A shrink. Someone. Consider it, Edward,” I said, wiping his cheek with my thumb.

He captured my hand, kissing my palm. “Okay, beautiful girl,” he said quietly. His green eyes glanced down to my lips. He had been very hesitant to initiate any sort of physical contact, but my prickly demeanor hadn’t welcomed it much. I answered his silent request and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. Edward’s warm hands cupped my face and he tenderly deepened our kiss, sliding his tongue between my lips. It was a reverent kiss, a loving reminder of what we had and what we hoped to regain. Breaking apart, Edward pressed his forehead to mine. “I love you, Bella. Never doubt that. That will never, _ever_ change. And, I will ask Ren or Dr. Shapiro for a name of a therapist. You are extremely smart and you probably know what I need more than I do.”

“What we both need is for me to go home,” I quipped, kissing his chin since I was dizzy from his embrace. I didn’t trust myself to stand on my tiptoes to kiss his lips again.

“Let me get a nurse and a wheelchair,” he said, hugging me to his body. “After this, no more apologies, I promise, but I will forever be sorry for saying those words. You are my life, Bella. Without you, I’m lost. I love you and will always love you. I pray that you will truly forgive me. I also pray that your trust in me will come back but I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you and how much I value everything you do. Not out of guilt but out of love and devotion.” He caressed my cheek, pressing his lips to mine before guiding me to the chair. He kissed my head before darting out of the room to get a wheelchair.

Ten minutes later, he came back with my orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Bones. I kid you not. My ortho was named Dr. Bones. He went over his expectations for recovery. In a week, he’d check the surgical incisions and if they were fine, he’d remove the stitches. I’d have three weeks in a cast, then another re-exam. If all bodes well, I should be in physical therapy in two months. Edward shook hands with Dr. Bones and helped me into the wheelchair. One of the nurses loaded up a cart with all of the flowers that were sent to me. Rolling me to the main entrance of the hospital, Edward went to get the car.

My Range Rover had been completely obliterated by the accident. However, Agent Goss was the one driving the other car and he knew where to hit it to not cause serious damage to the passengers, only the car. Alice lent Edward her Audi SUV until we had a chance to go purchase a new vehicle for me. Though, the spend-thrift in me was terrified of buying a new car when both of us weren’t working.

You heard right. Both of us were not working. I formally resigned from my job from Sherryville School District. I had been offered my old position back once I was cleared of all wrong-doing from that investigation into my past that was due to the false accusation of sexual molestation by my former student. But with all that happened to me, I couldn’t, in my right mind, go back there. I needed to focus on my healing, helping my children cope and rebuilding my marriage. For the first time in my life, I didn’t have a job and I was scared we weren’t able to pay our bills. I knew my fears were unfounded since Edward had a ton of money in his trust fund, plus the hefty payout that I received from the school district. Seth had sued the district for wrongful termination and a slew of other wrongdoings toward me. Dr. Sancken was ready to take me to court, but Dr. Eddy, just before he resigned, encouraged the board to give me what I ‘wanted.’ I was receiving two years’ worth of salary at the administrative level that I was going to work at, with benefits and a letter, proclaiming my innocence if I do decide to teach again. Additionally, all of the cast from the ordeal with Mike and Renee had been placed back into his account, but I didn’t want to rely on that or my booty from my lawsuit.

The drive home was tiring. I was still extremely weak. My system had taken a huge jolt with not being fed, in constant pain and possibly in shock from my injuries and the amount of adrenaline floating through my system was insanely high. As a result, I got tired really fast. I fell asleep at the drop of a hat, but couldn’t stay asleep since I had nightmares. Dreadful nightmares that Mike succeeded in giving me that injection or that he broke Marie completely, turning her into a silent mute with no emotional affect or that it was just too late.

“Wake up, beautiful girl. We’re home,” Edward cooed, caressing my cheek. I jumped, my heart stammering. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I hadn’t realized that I fell asleep,” I grumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Blinking a few times, I looked over at him. “Are the kids here?”

“Not yet. They’re with my parent’s. Charlie and Sue are here, along with Detective Sanchez and the newly sworn in Detective Jones.” I arched a brow in confusion. “Kimber resigned from the FBI based off how the agency handled your case. They admitted wrong-doing with her partner, but she was none-too-pleased with everything else. Kimber had become disenchanted for a while, but this was the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

“Why are they here? Did something happen?” I asked.

“No, baby,” Edward said, taking my hand in his. “They want to tell you what happened after we left and how we’re going to proceed from here. Everything is essentially done, but it’s a formality.”

“Okay,” I said, trying to calm myself. Edward kissed my hand before getting out of the car. He helped me out of the passenger seat, holding me to his side while we walked up to our home. Letting himself into the front door, I gingerly slipped off my shoes and let out a sigh of relief. I was home.

“Feels good, yeah?” Edward asked.

“Yeah. I missed it and I missed being here with you,” I said quietly. I shot him a look and he was grinning crookedly.  “And the kids, too.”

Sweetly, he pressed his hand to my cheek. “It hasn’t been the same without you, beautiful girl. I don’t think I could have walked back into this house if…” A fat tear fell out of his eye and he shuddered, “…if I had lost you.” His thumb caressed my lip and he gently kissed me before guiding me into the family room.

Before we reached the family room, I stopped him. “Edward?”

“Yes, love?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” I murmured, snuggling to his side. He kissed my head and the tension in his body seemingly dissipated. I think we’re going to be fine.

xx TNC xx

**Three months later…September**

“God, I can’t even hold a pen,” I grumbled to my occupational therapist, Veronica. “I have zero muscle control.” Fruitlessly, I held a pen, watching as it tumbled out of my fingers. Growling in frustration, I picked it up again with the same result. “This sucks! Am I going to have to use the big crayons because my fingers refuse to wrap around a writing utensil?”

“Bella, you’re hand and arm were broken in several places. Due to the length of time from when the bones were set and corrected, you have some slight nerve damage. It’ll take time for you to grip and hold a pen. Your gross movement is looking fantastic. You just need to work on rebuilding your muscles and getting that fine motor control back,” Veronica explained.

“Kay,” I sighed, working with her on my fine motor control. It was tedious, obnoxious work, picking up marbles, squeezing a stress ball, and walking my fingers across the table. The only thing that I loved about coming to physical therapy was the hand and forearm massage when I was done. It was the only time my arm relaxed. For the rest of the day, it was clenched and tense.

After an hour, I put my brace back on and walked to the front desk to verify my next appointment. Edward was waiting for me, reading a book. Waving to the receptionists, I took Edward’s arm that he offered me, leading us out to our new SUV, another Range Rover, but this time it was black. What made it nicer was that we didn’t have to pay for it. Agent Goss, who caused my accident, had to foot the entire bill of my new car. Yes, he was in jail, but we received a check from the United States government. It was Agent Goss’s pension. He wasn’t going to need it since he was going to be spending the rest of his natural life in jail.

My relationship with Edward is slowly, but definitely improving. The time we spend in therapy, both individually and as a couple, has helped us understand our differences and how we can cope with whatever comes our way. Edward has been attentive, loving and sweet to me. It reminded me of when we were first dating. In every way he could, Edward was caring for me. I loved it. I wanted to return the favor, but my inability to use my right hand has prevented me from doing much. I’ve offered but my husband and my orthopedic surgeon, they both do not want me pushing it too far too soon. I do not want to have another surgery.

The only thing that was missing for me is my wedding ring. When I returned home in late June, Detective Sanchez had my wedding set in an evidence bag. It was covered with blood, gunk and the center stone was cracked down the middle. My ring that I vowed to be with Edward forever was now junk. I broke down with that and I know it shattered Edward. He promised to get me another ring, but it wasn’t the point. It wasn’t _our_ ring. It was irrational and silly, but I mourned the loss of the ring, wanting it back on my finger. One day while I was out with Esme, trying to venture out in the world, I asked her to take me a jeweler so I could get a simple band to wear. I picked out a platinum wedding band in my size, slipping it on my finger. It wasn’t romantic, but I missed the weight of my rings on my hand. Edward frowned when he saw the plain band on my finger, but he didn’t say anything otherwise.

Our children were fairly resilient. For the most part. Lizzie and David bounced back relatively quickly. They still met with Dr. Marcus once a week and were able to start kindergarten. Marie was more scarred then them. She was being home-schooled for the time-being because she was having tantrums almost daily and had regressed significantly. We even had to put her in a pull-up over night because she had wet the bed several times the first few days after our release. I was so concerned for her. Would she ever get back to where she was before?

“Bella, do you want to go out on a date with me?” Edward asked, breaking me from my reverie. “My parents are willing to watch the kids on Friday and I’d like to spend some time with my beautiful wife.” He kissed my knuckles before weaving his fingers through mine.

“What were you thinking?” I asked.

“Nothing fancy. Just dinner and a movie. I want to go out, just the two of us, without having to go to physical therapy or counselors,” he shrugged. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone out on a date and I want to have some fun. Besides, on Friday, you’ve got a special day coming up. The kids are having their party on Saturday, but I want spoil you.”

Right. My birthday. “Edward, you’re already spoiling me,” I chuckled.

“It’s my God-given right to spoil my wife,” he said, squeezing my left hand gently. “Dinner and a movie. You choose where we go and what we see. Hell, we could even do something after the movie!”

“Just don’t ask me to bowl,” I quipped, wiggling my fingers in my brace. “And no presents.”

“Duly noted,” Edward snickered.

The rest of the week flew by. On Thursday, Alice came over after work with Rose and she dragged me to a local salon. It was their birthday present for me to get me a complete makeover/beauty treatment. I had my hair cut, highlighted and styled. I also had my makeup done along with everything waxed. However, the nicest thing of all was the pedicure. My feet were treated to a massage, paraffin wax and painted a soft pink color.

The day of my date with my husband, Rose came over with Meredith and Evan, curling my hair and getting me ready. She had decided to take a year off of work to adjust to having two babies. She knew she was going back after this year, though. After she left, Carlisle and Esme arrived. We kissed our babies goodbye, slightly afraid that Marie would have a tantrum. Thankfully, she didn’t because she was playing with Nessie. Edward and I went out to Bella Italia and went to see some romantic comedy that was silly. Honestly, we didn’t even pay that much attention to it. Edward was quite frisky and we spent most of the movie making out like horny, rabid teenagers.

Hell, we were horny. But, we made the decision to hold of making love until we both felt it was right. We missed each other, but the trust was still not there. We were rebuilding our intimacy and the cuddling we were doing at night, along with the exploration of our mouths and fingers added an element of newness to our relationship. Though, it was Edward doing most of the work. I still couldn’t do much with my arm. It’s not exactly romantic when you want to have sex and you’re wearing a black brace on your hand. Not. Sexy. At. All.

Edward did abide by my wishes and didn’t get me a birthday present. He did get me a beautiful card along with two dozen roses. He was so excited when he handed them to me. “Bella, my love for you is as beautiful as these roses. I’ll love you for as long as they grace us with their presence.” I scowled at him.

A week?

Maybe two?

But Lizzie pointed out one rose was not like the others. I touched it and it was a silk rose. Edward smirked, kissing my lips sweetly. “Forever, my beautiful girl. I’ll love you forever.”

The next day, we had a small birthday party for the kids. Lizzie and David wanted to invite their entire kindergarten class, but with Marie’s unknown temperament and my recuperating arm, we decided on keeping it small. Both of my children chose three friends to invite, but Esme volunteered to make treats for their class on Monday. With the eight kids, my husband, the dog and help from Carlisle and Esme, the safari birthday party went off without a hitch. Marie clung to me or Edward, but she didn’t have any explosions or accidents. She was enamored with the small petting zoo we had invited into our backyard. She loved touching the lambs and was content to pet the soft, downy wool most of the afternoon until the handler had to load them up. Marie didn’t have a tantrum. She just found Nessie and held her tightly while the zoo cleaned up. Nessie took it like a champ, kissing her young owner sweetly and making me turn into a sobbing mess.

Edward pulled me into the kitchen. “Why the tears, beautiful girl?”

“Marie,” I sniffled. “She’s a shell, Edward. We’re back to how she was before.”

“I know, Bella. Dr. Marcus said that it’s going to take her longer to bounce back. Her entire world was fucked up when she was abducted by Mike and Renee. This is her coping mechanism. I miss our smart girl, but we have to give her time to feel normal,” Edward said, hugging me gently.

“It’s hard to feel normal,” I mumbled. “Nothing feels normal anymore, Edward. Yes, we abide by her schedule and we try to make things appear the same, but it’s not. She knows it.”

“What can we do to change it?” Edward asked, guiding me to the table. He wiped a few tears away.

“I don’t know. That’s the thing. I know that I feel all out of sorts and I keep thinking that my mom and psycho senior are going to pop out of nowhere. Every time I see a black truck, my heart starts racing and let’s not even talk about the remaining nightmares.” I bit my lip, looking out in the backyard. “This place used to be our safe haven but it’s all tainted.”

“That’s how I felt about Seattle,” Edward frowned. “I had to get the hell out of there.”

“Is that what we need?” I asked.

“A fresh start? Someplace new?” Edward asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Based on your reaction, I think it’s what we both need,” I said. “Let’s talk tonight after the kids are asleep and not make any hasty decisions now.” He nodded, kissing my lips softly before we got up to say goodbye to the kids as their parents came and picked them up.

We cleaned up the backyard and by seven, our kids were passed out on the couches. Carlisle and Edward carried them up to bed. With a hug and a kiss from them, Edward and I sat down on the couch. My hubby made a chart of pros and cons for moving. The pros far outweighed the cons, but the negative aspect of moving, going away from our family, was our biggest deterrent on making a final decision.

xx TNC xx

**Four months later…December**

“I don’t know about this dress,” I said as I twirled in front of the mirror. “I’m too old to be wearing something this sexy, Alice.”

“Bella, this is not sexy. It’s classic,” Alice chided. The dress I was wearing was a red wrap dress with sheer, sequined three-quarter length sleeves. “Edward will shit a brick when he sees you in this, woman!”

“It is gorgeous, but I feel like I’m flashing my boobs at everyone,” I said, tugging on the neckline to pull it up.

“You’re not. It’s demure. Your garnet jewelry will match this perfectly and you will be the belle of the ball,” Alice smiled.

I flipped my hair up into a messy up-do, pulling out some tendrils. “We’ll see.” Releasing my curls, I picked up the dress and went to change back into my street clothes. Putting it back into the garment bag, I carried the dress to the register to pay for it. The gown was for the annual holiday benefit for Craven Memorial. Despite being off work for nearly seven months, Edward received an invite. We were going. I was a ball of nerves about attending, but Edward assured me that it would be fine.

After discussing it at length, Edward and I decided that Sherryville wasn’t home anymore. We shared our feelings with our friends and family and they didn’t blame us. Edward sent out resumes all over the country and shopped for practices that needed a general practitioner, surgeon or pediatrician. The most enticing deal came from a small, but wealthy suburb of Chicago. Advocate Lutheran General in Park Ridge was in need of a chief of surgery. Their chief needed to retire due to a recent and debilitating stroke. Edward was offered the position almost immediately, based off his reputation at Virginia Mason and at Craven. He would begin his job after the first of the year, commuting between Chicago and Sherryville until we sold the house.

What shocked us even more was that almost all of our family was coming with us. Alice’s job as a high school choral director was all politics and her boss had made her life a living hell. Jasper’s law firm was looking to expand and they decided Chicago was the next logical place to move to. Jasper was going to head up the new firm in the city. Carlisle was asked to moonlight as a surgeon at the same hospital as Edward and having his own office hours in a surgical suite. Esme and I were just going to focus on staying at home, working with the kids. David and Lizzie were, for all intents and purposes, perfectly fine, but Marie was still struggling. If I wanted, I could go back to teaching, but with everything that had happened in the past year, I was content to be a stay at home mom.

Rose and Emmett were going to stay in Sherryville, but Alice gave them a year before they decided to join us in Chi-town. Emmett had turned the football and baseball team around and he’d take Illinois by storm. Ren and Jake were also staying behind, but promised to come visit. Ren had been appointed the head of the ER when Dr. Shapiro took over Edward’s position in June. Ren was the only person from the hospital who knew of Edward’s decision. He kept it quiet but obviously extremely sad to his mentor and good friend go.

“Have you guys found a house in Chicago?” Alice asked as she drove us back home.

“We found a few options. We put an offer down on two and we’re waiting to hear what they have to say,” I replied. “We can’t put the house up for sale here until we make the announcement that Edward’s not returning. It would look suspect. We’ve already met with a real estate agent and the day after the benefit, the ‘for sale’ sign is going up.”

“Are you going to wait until the end of the school year or once you get an offer, you’re going pack up and go?” Alice asked.

“Ideally, wait until the end of the school year. The kids have endured enough trauma to last them a lifetime,” I growled. “Fucking Renee.”

“How’s Marie doing? I noticed she was a little more talkative at Thanksgiving.”

“She’s getting better. Slowly. Dr. Marcus explained that Marie’s world was completed shattered when we were taken. She needs to feel safe before she can begin to come out of her shell. She agrees with our change in location. It may cause a slight regression with Marie, but in the long run, it’ll be beneficial. She’ll see the new house and new town as someplace safe. She won’t be afraid. We’re planning on putting her into first grade with her siblings next year, insisting that she be in their room,” I said. “However, she’s so smart, Ali. Brilliant even! She’s in third grade books and understands concepts. The only thing that she’s obviously struggling with is her emotional development and that is due to her autism along with the traumatic experience with Renee and Mike.”

“Everything will work out. Now, I’ll be over at ten to pick you up for our day of beauty,” Alice smirked. “It’s going to be an amazing night and you have to look your best, Bella.” I scowled at her. “Come on! It’ll be fun! Besides, I happen to know a certain hot doc procured a hotel room for you two tomorrow evening.”

“What?” I squeaked. “The kids will have a heart attack. We can’t be away from them for the night!”

“Bella, they will be fine. After the benefit, Mom and Dad are going to spend the night at your place so they can have someone familiar at the house. Relax, Masen,” she giggled. “You and Edward need this. Trust me.”

I eyed her dubiously but didn’t fight her. Edward and I were almost back to normal. As normal as we could be, of course. We were down to one therapy appointment every two weeks and we talked to each other every single night about our decisions, how our days were and everything in between. That overwhelming feeling that Edward was helping me because of guilt finally went away after I broke down in September, shortly after my birthday. I was a mess, crying and feeling downright miserable about myself and I snapped at Edward for being with me out of pity. All of my self-doubt and feelings of worthlessness came to a head. I spouted how I hated being reliant on him, not having my own freedoms. I sobbed that despite his assurances that he was with me because he loved me, that his guilt over what he said was driving him to do everything for me.

Our session exploded after that and thankfully our therapist talked us through everything. She understood why I felt the way that I did. She also tried to calm Edward down, explaining that it was my slew of emotions causing me to spout out my trepidation. By the end of the nearly four hour session, I felt purged, lighter and closer to my husband. We came to the realization that we still loved each other immensely and that our feelings of inadequacy and fear were causing us to unravel. If we spoke about our concerns immediately, our relationship wouldn’t fray. Before, we’d argue briefly and then resolve it with makeup sex, never really solving the problem.

Don’t get me wrong. Makeup sex is amazing, but the underlying issue was still there.

Edward worked diligently to make me understand that he was with me because he loved me, whole-heartedly and I tried to not brush aside his efforts, despite my long-held belief that I wasn’t worthy of him. Every day was a gift and I was worthy of him and Edward was worthy of me. It became apparent when I had to go in for another surgery on my arm that Edward, who could have just let me deal with it on my own, was there by my side every step of the way. He helped me when I got frustrated at the permanent nerve damage in my hand, causing me to struggle with writing and other fine motor skills. He let me rage at my mom and Mike, not holding me back as I sobbed over what I lost with my hand. He loved me as he worked with me on improving my handwriting, typing on a computer and simple things like combing my hair and brushing my teeth.

His patience was unending and I had an epiphany. Almost seven years too late, but Edward did love me. And I loved him. We both were strong-minded people and at times, our opinions and arguments would explode, but at the crux of it all, we still loved each other. Immensely.

Now I knew why Edward rented that hotel room.

It was time.

We were going to make love for the first time since our huge argument that ended up with my abduction.

The ultimate makeup sex session.

“Alice,” I chirped as she pulled up to my house. “Can you make sure that I have a bikini wax scheduled?”

“Now we’re talking!” she squealed.

The next morning, I woke up early and did my exercises for my hand and wrist. I even attempted to wrap some presents, but got frustrated with the result. Instead, I put the gifts into bags, carefully writing the ‘to’ and ‘from’ tag so it could be readable. Placing them underneath the tree, I smiled softly. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and a sweet kiss was placed at my pulse point. “You’re up early, Mrs. Masen.”

“I knew I had to be. Your sister is coming at ten to take me to get beautified for the ball tonight,” I said, leaning against his strong chest. “I don’t want to look like death warmed over.”

“Unlikely,” he chuckled, his lips finding my earlobe. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

“I bet I was gorgeous when I was pulled out of that cabin,” I deadpanned.

“Not so much, but I didn’t care because I had you back in my arms. You were safe and I wasn’t ever letting you go,” he said, slowly turning me. His hands cupped my face. His eyes showed his excitement but his facial expression showed his sadness. “The next few months are going to suck with me being in Chicago, building a name there.”

“It’ll be a challenge, but in the long run, we’ll be happier. Staying here isn’t a viable option, Dr. Masen. I’m terrified, to a point. Marie is stagnating and there are too many bad memories in Sherryville. A lot of great ones, but the bad ones overshadow everything else.”

“This town will hold a special place in my heart. It’s where I came to heal. It’s where I found love again. It’s where I had my children, my family and my love, but you’re right. The negative thoughts overwhelm me. It’s also where I nearly lost you. It’s where I got hurt, dealing with the aftermath of your psycho ex. A new home, a fresh start…”

“The next and most excited chapter,” I said, moving my hands up to his hair. “It will be tough, but if we can overcome the past seven months, we can overcome a short separation in order for us to be ultimately happy.”

“You’re so fucking smart, Bella,” he said, smiling crookedly. “I’m so lucky to be married to a genius.”

“Not a genius,” I giggled, kissing his Adam’s apple. “Just someone who can finally put all of this into perspective.”

“This is true,” Edward said as he tipped my head back, brushing his lips against mine. “Hmmm, minty.” He deepened the kiss, tracing my lips with his tongue before it slid into my mouth. I moaned quietly only to be doused with cold water in one single word.

“Mommy?”

Edward growled lowly and pulled away. I chuckled nervously before walking around my sexually flustered hubby. David was holding his blanket and dancing on his feet. “What’s wrong, David?”

“Nessie got sick in Marie’s room. She threw up on Marie’s bed,” he said, wrinkling his nose. We both groaned and went upstairs. Marie was holding Nessie, who was whimpering quietly. On the bed, there was dog puke on the corner. Edward stripped the bed while I took Marie and Nessie into the bathroom. I took the dog from Marie, looking at the poor thing. I gave her a quick rinse while Marie fretted on the floor next to me.

“Momma, what’s wrong with Nessie?” she asked, repeatedly.

“I don’t know, little one. She maybe ate something disagreed with her tummy. If she throws up again, Daddy may have to take her to the vet,” I explained, drying the dog. Nessie seemed better after I washed off the vomit from her coat. “You have to keep a close eye on her, Marie. If she feels icky again, tell Daddy, okay?”

“Bella! Alice is here,” Edward called up to me.

“Momma go?” Marie whispered.

“I’ll be back, baby,” I said, putting Nessie on the ground. She took off, barking at the doorbell that was ringing. “Momma’s going to get all prettied up for this party tonight.”

Tears filled my daughter’s eyes. “Momma, no go!” she pouted. I pulled my baby girl into my arms, holding her tightly to my chest. “Please, stay! Momma stay!”

Edward must have heard Marie begin her screaming. “Little one,” he cooed, picking her up off the ground.

“Momma stay!” she shrieked, tugging on Edward’s shirt.

“Marie, Momma is going to get made up like a princess,” he said calmly.

“Princess?” Marie asked.

“Yes, a princess because tonight is a special night for Momma and Daddy. We’re going to a ball and we’re going to go dancing and we’re going to kiss in the snow,” he whispered. “Now, Momma’s beautiful, but she needs to be _extra beautiful_ for the ball tonight, ReRe. She’ll be back soon. I promise.”

“Me too, pretty girl,” I said, wiping her tears away. “I promise I’ll be home before you can miss me. You have a job to do, remember? What is it?”

“Watch Nessie and tell Daddy if she feels icky,” Marie replied, snuggling in Edward’s arms.

“You’re the best girl for the job,” Edward said as he kissed her temple. “Nessie adores you, Marie.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Come home soon, Momma.”

“I will,” I replied, kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, come home soon, Momma,” Edward parroted, pursing his lips for a kiss. I giggled, giving him a chaste smooch before dashing downstairs. Alice was sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Lizzie and David. They were prattling on about school and their teacher, Miss Haley.

“You ready, Ali?” I asked.

“Definitely,” she replied. “I’ll see you both later. Love you, munchkins!”

“Love you, Aunt Ali!” they squealed, hugging her tightly. Letting her go, they bounded to me and hugged my waist. “Love you, Mommy!”

“Be good for Daddy,” I said, kissing their heads. Slipping on my coat, we go out to Alice’s car and drive to the local spa. I get everything waxed, growling as the girlie bits were abused. Once that torture was done, my hair was curled and then pinned back into a half-up chignon. Pinned along the side were three large rhinestone hairpins that would go with the sequined sleeves of my dress. Finally, my makeup was carefully applied. It was fairly simple, save for a bright red lip and smoky, sultry eye. For the first time in a long time, I felt gorgeous and I was ready for anything.

“Bella, Edward is going to die when he sees you,” Alice said as she fluffed my hair.

“Oh, I don’t want him to die. That would be bad,” I tittered nervously. Shooting Alice a look, I bit my lip. “Do we have time to go to Victoria’s Secret? I don’t have anything to wear underneath my dress and since I’ve got an unexpected evening away from the kids, I’d like to take full advantage of it.”

Alice squealed and she drove us to the local mall. I felt stupid walking into the mall looking like a hooker with my makeup but wearing one of Edward’s dress shirts and jeans. Shrugging it off, I went directly to Victoria’s Secret. I found a black corset with a pair of cheeky lacy panties and a black garter belt. I also swiped a pair of black thigh highs. Alice threw a red negligee and matching robe onto my pile. Carrying my goodies, I paid for them and grinned like an idiot all the way back to the car.

“Text Jasper for me,” Alice said, handing me her phone. “Ask him to bring my dress and accessories to your place. I want to help you get ready. I’m assuming that corset will be impossible to put on yourself.”

“You’re assumption is definitely correct,” I snickered.

“AND you want to shock the hell out of your husband in that hotel room, right?” she laughed.

“You know me too well, Alice,” I smirked.

Back at the house, Edward made some grilled cheese and tomato soup. Lizzie and Marie were dazzled by my hairdo and Edward kept wanting to touch it. Swatting his hands away, Alice and I went up to my bedroom. We spent the rest of the afternoon painting our nails and gabbing like teenage girls. Lizzie and Marie even joined the fun. Alice gave them pedicures with little snowmen on their big toes.

“Mommy, why can’t we go to the ball?” Lizzie asked as she wiggled her feet, wanting her pedicure to dry.

“Because, baby girl, it’s for grownups. There’s going to be a lot of talking, eating icky food and some dancing. It’s going to be boring, really. Daddy, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and I have to go because it’s a part of Daddy’s job,” I explained.

“Papa’s job, too,” Alice explained as she put sparkly nail polish on Marie’s fingers. “We’d much rather be with you guys because you’re so much cooler than those boring old doctors!”

“Daddy’s a doctor,” Marie giggled.

“Well, your daddy is not a boring doctor. He’s fun,” Alice smiled, brushing her finger along Marie’s nose. “When you both get older, you’ll have plenty of time to get dressed up, get your hair curled and go to fancy parties and balls.”

“Really?” Lizzie asked, her eyes wide with anticipation and excitement.

“But, not for a long time, Lizzie,” I chided. “Enjoy being a kid. Have fun with your sister and brother. Be silly. Make snow angels.”

“That sounds like fun,” Lizzie squealed. “Marie, you want to go play in the snow?”

“After my sparkles dry,” she answered, wiggling her fingers. Lizzie nodded and curled up on the bed. Fifteen minutes later, after a rapid dry coat put on their fingers and toes, Lizzie and Marie dashed out of the bedroom, yelling for David to put his snowsuit on. We had about an hour and half before we had to leave for the hotel. Edward came up to shower, telling Alice that Jasper dropped off her gown along with her shoes and jewelry.

Waiting until the last possible minute, Alice helped me into my racy lingerie and my dress. Attaching my garnet jewelry from last year, my heart broke slightly that I didn’t have my wedding set on my left hand. I still wore the platinum band. The bling on my left finger was gone and I wanted it back. Alice must have realized this and she handed me a bag. “It’s from all of us. It’s not a ring but it’s something sparkly for your left hand. And there’s something from Edward in there, too.”

“Goodness,” I sighed, opening up the larger of the two boxes. Laying on a satin pillow was diamond bangle bracelet. The filigree was similar to the sequin and lace work on my dress. I gasped, blushing a deep crimson. Alice smiled softly, putting it on my left wrist. She tapped the bag and I reached inside again, pulling out a smaller box. Opening that, my eyes widened at a beautiful garnet and diamond bypass ring with oval stones and channel set diamond surrounding the garnets. I put it on my ring finger on my right hand, but it was too big. Finding that it fit my pointer finger, wriggled my hands, gazing at the sparkles on both arms. “They’re beautiful, Alice.”

“The bracelet is from the entire family, a combination birthday and Christmas present. The ring is from Edward…well, there’s a card inside. You can read it. I’m going to get dressed,” Alice smiled, kissing my cheek.

I walked to the edge of the bed, sitting down stiffly. The corset was uncomfortable, but it did amazing things to my figure. I pulled out a simple white card with Edward’s name elegantly written across it. _Dr. Edward Anthony Masen._ I ran my fingers along the embossed ink before flipping the card open.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I think it’s safe to assume that you know that I’m spoiling you to a night away from our children. After what I have planned for us tonight, we need to be with each other. You and me. I know that you’re probably going to feel guilty about leaving the kids, but Mom and Dad will be there for them._

_I want to spend some time on us._

_This year has undoubtedly been one of the most challenging in our marriage. There were high points and low points. -Unfortunately, the low points far outnumber the high. But, we’re closing the chapter on that and moving onto something new and different. I’m excited about my new position and starting our lives fresh in Park Ridge. It seems like a rash decision to uproot our family, but it’s the right decision for us._

_Now, the ring I gave you is just a small token of how much I love you. I cherish you. I am completely yours, my Bella. I’m so grateful, every day that you’ve forgiven me for those horrific words that I screamed at you in anger seven months ago. You are my best friend, the mother to our beautiful children, my lover, my wife and most importantly, my whole world. It is I who is not worthy of you. But, we’re not going to argue about that now. We’re both worthy of each other and our lives will be spent in happiness, joy, love and hopefully serenity._

_I love you with my mind, body, heart and most importantly, my soul._

_Dr. McFuckme_

_PS ~ Be prepared for some good lovin, tonight, Mrs. McFuckme. We’ve got a lot of lovemaking to do!_

I felt Edward’s presence in the room. Looking up, I noticed he was wearing a simple but elegant tuxedo. His eyes were sparkling brightly as he crossed over to me. “Do you like it, Bella?” he asked, lifting my hand to kiss my cocktail ring.

“It’s perfect,” I said. “You look so handsome, Edward.”

“God, not as beautiful as you. Bella, you are a vision of absolute loveliness,” he said, running his finger down the column of my neck. Slowly, he moved his finger along the swell of my breast, earning him a delightful shudder. “I can’t wait until you’re in my arms while we sway to the music.”

“Hmmmm, me neither,” I smiled. He leaned forward, brushing his lips with mine. The doorbell rang and the squeals of the kids along with the barking of the dog broke our reverie. “Shall we go?”

“Yep. I get to have the most beautiful woman on my arm tonight and in my bed afterward,” he growled, nipping at my ear. “Love you, beautiful girl.”

“As I love you,” I murmured. He helped me to my feet and handed me my jeweled clutch. We walked downstairs and met up with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Emmett were standing in the foyer, prepared to babysit all of our kiddos at our house. EJ and David were running around. Grace was skipping along with Lizzie while Marie was clinging to Edward’s leg. Somehow, someway, we managed to get out of the house with minimal tears and a minor tantrum. We all decided to take our own cars. Alice and Jasper needed to go back to our home to pick up their kids while Carlisle and Esme were staying at our house while Edward and I had our night together.

I felt nervous. Like a virgin, almost. But giddy with anticipation of what we were going to do tonight. We both wanted it. We both needed it.

At the ball, we were greeted by everyone from the emergency department. Rhonda hugged Edward tightly, asking when he was coming back. Diplomatically, he dodged the question by complimenting her on her midnight blue dress that hugged her body beautifully. We mingled with the staff, chatting with Dr. Shapiro and his wife. Edward, at one point, pulled him aside and told him about his decision. I could tell that Dr. Shapiro was shocked but understood Edward’s need to leave Sherryville.

The meal was delicious and the conversations were light and fun. However, when Carlisle, who was acting as the head of the board, stepped up to the podium in the center of the dance floor, my nerves took flight.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I bet you’re all shocked as to why I’m here. In case hadn’t heard, the board decided to part ways with the board president, Felix, back in late June over a situation that arose with my son. I was asked to step in and I was grateful to do so. My wife was overjoyed that I was out of her hair! I hadn’t taken to retirement all that well,” Carlisle chuckled. “Anyhow, things have changed a lot since our last benefit. We’ve lost some staff members to new positions, gained some excellent staff members in their place and the pediatric ward is well on its way to being one of the most sought after in the state. All thanks in part to both Dr. Matthew Shapiro and my son, Dr. Edward Masen. I’m going to pass the microphone to Edward first and then…well, you’ll see. I wish all of you a happy and safe holiday!”

“Good luck, baby,” I said, kissing his knuckles. “I love you.”

“Love you more, beautiful girl,” he murmured, striding up to the podium. He shook hands with Carlisle and smiled sheepishly. “First off, I want to thank all of you for your well-wishes and support while I took my unexpected leave of absence. My wife was taken hostage and I honestly fell apart. Things, thankfully, were resolved for us and our family, but there were lingering after effects that were a challenge for myself, my wife and my children. We’re all on our way to recovery, but we needed to take things a step further.

“Sherryville has been the home for Bella and me for over seven years. We’ve had many wonderful moments, meeting each other, falling in love, enjoying challenges with our careers and having a family. However, as of late, there have been many negative aspects to this place that we cannot overlook. After discussing it with my wife and my family, I’m resigning as the chief of staff at Craven Memorial Hospital and moving to Park Ridge, Illinois to embark on a new chapter of our lives.

“Each person in this room has touched me in some way and I’m grateful to work with some of the most talented and amazing doctors and nurses. I’m blessed to have you in my life and I’m grateful for the support that you have given me and my family. As a result of my departure, I’m pleased to announce the new chief of staff is going to be Dr. Matthew Shapiro.” The crowd applauded and Dr. Shapiro blushed, waving slightly. “He had a lot of the same ideas and beliefs as I do and I know he’s going to do a fantastic job. I’m going to miss coming to work here and I will miss some of you immensely. Rhonda, my work wife, I don’t know if anyone will keep me in check like you do.”

“I can follow you to Park Ridge. Kick those Chicago doctor’s asses,” Rhonda laughed.

“I may take you up on that,” Edward smiled crookedly. “Now, before I give the microphone to Dr. Shapiro, I’d like my beautiful wife, Bella Masen to come up by my side.”

“What’s he doing?” I hissed, my cheeks flaming.

“You’ll see,” Alice giggled.

I got up and smoothed my dress, walking nervously to the podium. The doctors and nurses applauded as I got up to him and he kissed my lips sweetly. “Edward, why am I up here?”

“Relax, Bella. It’s a good thing,” he murmured. He wrapped his arm around my waist, nuzzling my hair. Once the applause died down, he picked up the microphone and led me in front of the podium. “The past few months have been a challenge for me and for Bella. Our marriage was pushed to its limits, but we overcame it all. Isabella,” he dropped to his knee, “you are my love, my life, my soul and my everything. We’ve battled demons, both real and within ourselves and we’ve come out stronger than ever before. I want the world, but will settle for a ballroom filled with 500 of our closest friends, to know that you’re mine and that I’m yours. Bella, my beautiful girl, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Again?” He reached into his pocket and flipped open a small box. Nestled on the black satin was a new engagement ring.

“Oh my God,” I sobbed.

“I’m not God, I’m Edward,” he quipped, the microphone pulled away from his mouth. “Bella, marry me again. Let’s renew our vows and…and face our next chapter in life together.”

“Yes,” I cried, nodding excitedly. “The answer will always be yes, Edward.”

He smiled crookedly, his eyes sparkling like emeralds. With shaking fingers, he pushed my new ring onto my left hand and picked me up, kissing my lips soundly. Taking my face into his hands, he stared into my eyes. “I love you, Bella. My beautiful, wonderful and amazing wife.”

“As I love you, Edward, my sexy and smart and thoughtful and…I can’t think of any more adjectives,” I giggled. He kissed me once more before inviting Dr. Shapiro up the microphone. Leading me out of the ballroom, he guided us out onto the balcony where it was snowing.

“You mean it? You’ll marry me again?” he asked.

“Of course, Edward,” I smiled. “I was shocked that you proposed to me out there, but…”

“I wanted the world and you to know that you are it for me, Bella,” he blushed. “If could have, I would have announced live on the air or something. You’re my best friend and my everything. I nearly lost you this year and I’m not going to repeat the same mistakes.”

“I know. Me neither,” I murmured, hugging him closely while admiring my ring. “This is gorgeous, Edward. I mean, really. I never expected it.”

“A new ring for a new start of a new story,” Edward said, caressing the stone. “A story that has a happy ending.”

“Is that for certain?” I teased.

“A happy ending,” he growled, covering his mouth with mine. “In more ways than two, Mrs. Masen!”

“Show me, Dr. Masen,” I purred.

**A/N: Okay, so I had every intention of adding a lemon in here, but I decided against it. You’ll get some citrus in the epilogue. Anyhow, this was last, final chapter of The Next Chapter. We’ve got the epilogue left. It’s going to be filled with a lot of answers to loose ends and such. Pictures of Bella’s new car, her dress for the ball, her new jewelry and the décor for the ball are on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some…;-)**

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Twilight is not mine. Never will be mine. Ever. *WAAAH!* David, Lizzie and Marie are mine in a literary sense. Ren, too.**

**I do apologize with the sporadic updates with this one. I struggle with this story and finding the momentum is tough. With that being said, please be patient with me on this one. I do intend to finish it. It’ll probably take time. I’m hoping to be finished with this by Christmas-time. I’ve planned out the remainder of the story. We’re getting closer to the climax, folks. Originally, I had planned this to be roughly thirty chapters, plus an epi, but I’ve combined chapters and whatnot. It may turn out to be less than thirty.**

**I’m going to do my author’s notes up here at the top. This has been a long road. A tumultuous road, really. I struggled with this story and I wanted to make sure that I told the right story. Did I? I don’t know. I wanted to share Marie’s struggles and I felt that I portrayed that. I wanted to make Renee the bad guy and she was definitely the bad guy along with Mike Sr. I also wanted to show the stressors that couples go through in times of crisis. Not everyone can have that happy ending, but Bella and Edward did.**

**Anyhow, a few acknowledgements…first off, thanks to OTBGraphics for the gorgeous banner. I tried my hand at banner making and failed. You made me something gorgeous and I appreciate it immensely. Thank you to Elaine, Julie, Trina and everyone who encouraged me to write this and continue it when I was ready to chuck it all and pull it.**

**Pictures for this chapter, the new house and other goodies will be on my tumblr and my blog (links for both of those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**

**After this story, there will not be a third. I’m hoping to wrap it all up in this epilogue. It will span over the course of several years, if not decades. It will be clearly laid out. I promise you.**

**Chapter Thirty: A New Story and a Happy Ending**

**Epilogue**

**_Six Months Later…June_ **

“I’m never moving again,” I said to Esme as I unpacked our kitchen. “What crack were we smoking when decided to up and leave Sherryville?”

“A litany of bullshit that made you feel unsafe and sad,” she answered sagely, washing the dishes. “Moving sucks. Believe me, I know. Try moving from a 3,000 square foot house to a 2,000 square foot townhome. I’m grateful for downsizing, but getting rid of all that stuff? Rosalie and Emmett got practically a new house full of furniture out of the deal.”

“Don’t forget Ren and Jacob. They _loved_ your dining room set,” I giggled.

“And the bedroom set and the china,” Esme smirked. “I’m glad that everything has its place now. But, like you, I’m never moving again. The next move will be to the grave.”

“Which won’t be for a long time,” I quipped.

“I want to see my grandbabies walk down the aisle. All of them,” she said wistfully. “I’ll be wearing a diaper and drooling, but I’ll be there.”

“Stop it!” I laughed.

Esme and I had formed a very close relationship once Edward and I made the decision to move. She stepped in for the mother that I lost. She was also my confidante when I struggled at being a single parent as Edward traveled between Chicago and Sherryville. Our bond was closer than what I had with my own mother or even Sue, who I consider to be my mom for all intents and purposes. However, Esme just radiated ‘mom’ and she was there when I had my breakdowns, when Marie, Lizzie or David had their tantrums and was just _there_.

Edward had rented a small, furnished apartment that he stayed at during his time at the hospital in Park Ridge. They were more than willing to accommodate his needs with flying home every other weekend to help with the packing and sale of our home. He’d work for two weeks and be off for four days before flying back to Chicago. We did spend a fair amount of time talking on the phone, Skyping and enjoying the amazing thing of Skype sex. That was the single most erotic thing I’d ever done in my life.

I needed a new laptop after that foray in quasi-public-exhibitionism. Okay, not really but getting myself off on the computer was all sorts of hot and seeing Edward stroke himself into a frenzy, even hotter.

Once we got an offer on the house, we worked quickly on making it happen and pushing it forward so we could be reunited. Though, there was a snafu in the timing. The offer we received was in the middle of February. Edward wanted me and the kids with him in Chicago, which I didn’t blame him. I missed my husband something awful, but I wanted to wait until the end of the school year. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, the financing for the couple who purchased our house went through as we were having our end of the year parties in May.

Most of our belongings had already been moved to our new home in Park Ridge after we got the offer. Edward, using the money from when Mike and Renee got the bug up their ass for cash, purchased our house outright. We packed up most of the house that weekend after we closed and the moving truck took most of it away. We only had a few scarce items in the house in Sherryville. Those were packed up after the end of the school year and we were now finally unpacking in Chicago.

Living out of boxes for nearly six months…not highly recommended.  

Edward had taken to his new position and loved it. He enjoyed the challenge of the surgical bays. His boss, the chief of staff of the hospital, Dr. Brown, was impressed with Edward’s leadership skills as well as his surgical skills. He was currently in classes to become board certified in general surgery and brushing up his skills in trauma surgery.

“Okay, I’m going to go check on the kids. Alice said that they should be done at the pool by now,” I said, checking my watch.

“They are going to sleep well tonight,” Esme said as she picked up her purse. “I remember when Alice and Edward would spend all day at the pool, turning bright red because of their complexions. I knew that Carlisle and I would get to have some naked fun time when that happened.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” I laughed.

“How do you think Alice came into existence? Immaculate Conception? Plus, you and Edward are quite, um, loud in your sexual Olympics,” she teased. “You’ve got three kids and you’ve been going at it like bunnies every chance you get.”

“What? I’ve got a hot hubby,” I chuckled.

“Speaking of your hot hubby, have you decided when you’re going to have your renewal ceremony?” Esme asked.

“It seems fitting that we have it on the anniversary of our first date. We celebrated that anyway and now we’re going to have two anniversaries. Our wedding anniversary and our renewal anniversary,” I smiled. “We’re keeping it simple and having it in the backyard. It should be beautiful since it’s in the middle of August.”

“Let me know if you need help, Bella,” Esme said, hugging me tightly. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too, Esme. Thank you for your help!”

She pulled out of the driveway and I scrambled into my Range Rover, driving the short distance to Alice and Jasper’s new home. Ringing the doorbell, Alice pulled me inside. It was silent in the house. “What did you do to my kids?” I quipped.

“They went swimming for the entire day. I had to drag them out of the pool and after they showered, all of them were in a clump on my bed. I don’t have the heart to move them,” she snickered, dragging me up the stairs.

“You don’t have the strength to move them,” I giggled as I saw a tangle of children on Jasper and Alice’s bed. “Neither do I. We’ll have to wait until Edward or Jasper get home.”

“Looks like we’re having a barbeque,” she grinned.

I sent Edward a text and told him to come to Alice’s place when he’s done with work. He didn’t have any surgeries scheduled today, but that could change in a heartbeat with incoming traumas. While the kids were napping, Alice and I continued working on Edward’s and my renewal ceremony. She wanted it to be big, but I adamantly refused. Our wedding was small. Why would our renewal ceremony be anything but small? So, begrudgingly, Alice agreed and we worked to create an intimate but fun ceremony that incorporated Edward, me, the kids and even the dog.

I needed to find a dress and outfits for my husband and children, but I wasn’t worried. I had found a very simple but elegant dress at Nordstrom while I was looking for a birthday present for Edward. I didn’t buy it, but I knew that it was the dress that I would be wearing when I renewed my vows to my husband.

Smiling softly, I caressed my new engagement ring. It was much bigger than the one that was ruined in the whole stand-off. I didn’t know if I wanted to smack him silly for spending all that money unnecessarily or kiss him stupid for giving me such a gorgeous ring. I ended up doing both when we ended up in the hotel room. I punched his arm for buying such an expensive piece of jewelry while we were both unemployed and then I pounced on him, making love to him all night for renewing my faith in his love for me. His words still stuck with me…

_We had just finished our second round of lovemaking. I was curled up on Edward’s chest and running my fingers through his downy chest hair. “I can’t believe you proposed…reproposed…erm…yeah, asked me to marry you again in such a public manner, Edward,” I quipped, pressing a kiss to his sweaty skin. “You’re normally so private.”_

_“I wanted the world to know that you’re mine,” he said, bringing up my hand to his lips. He kissed my new ring, smiling wistfully. “I know it’s not the same…”_

_“It’s beautiful, Edward. Entirely way to big, but beautiful,” I said, wiggling my fingers._

_“I wanted to give you the world,” he murmured, caressing his thumb over my ring. “I want to give you everything, beautiful girl. When I saw that you bought a plain band with my mom, I was stupidly angry at you for doing that. I felt like a failure as a husband. You had to buy your own ring._

_“Bella, the ring I proposed to you with was a symbol of my love for you. When we got it back and it was cracked, it represented the turmoil in our marriage with Renee and Mike Sr. invading our lives. I hated them for ruining our happiness. I was angry for letting myself lose control over my feelings and emotions the day that you were taken. So, I wanted to find a_ NEW _symbol of our love. This stone is called ‘hearts on fire.’ It has extra facets that make it sparkle even more than a normal stone. When you look at it under the scope, you can see little hearts inside. There are six of them. Each heart represents something special in you that I love more than I can express, Bella.” He rolled over and stared into my eyes. “The first heart represents your brain. You’re so smart and cool-headed. I’ve never met someone as brilliant as you.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead._

_“The second heart represents your strength. You never lost hope and you stayed strong for our children during that time and you fought back for you, for our kids, for us. I am in awe of your strength,” he whispered, kissing my lips._

_“The third heart represents your resiliency,” he said, placing his hand on my barren womb. “I was so scared when you started bleeding out on that surgical table, Bella. I could have lost you but you came back to me. To our babies. Yes, you struggled with the loss of your womanhood, but you didn’t let it overwhelm you. I’m grateful for our children and I love them very much. I would have loved to have more babies with you, but I’m happy with what I have. Lizzie, David and Marie are gifts. And you are the greatest gift.” He kissed my lips again and went down to kiss my belly._

_“You’re making me turn into a sobbing, hysterical mess, Edward,” I said, wiping my face with my hands._

_“That’s not my intention. I’m just telling you how much I love you,” he murmured._

_“I know you do,” I sniffled. “I love you, too.”_

_“Now, let me finish so I can make love to my wife again,” he quipped, cradling me to his chest. “The fourth heart is kind of, um, well…it’s your beauty. Bella, you are such a gorgeous woman. Your eyes are endless pools of chocolate, your skin is like the finest alabaster, your smile lights up your whole face and when you come…you look angelic. Your head thrown back, hugging my cock,” he purred, slipping his hand between my legs. “I need to see that again, Mrs. McFuckme.”_

_“Not crying anymore,” I giggled airily. “I want you to…”_

_“I will, baby. I promise,” he said, bringing his hand up to his lips and growling lowly as he tasted my essence on his fingers. “The fifth heart represents our sexuality. Bella, I know it seems like a very trivial thing to love, but never in my life have I met someone as sexy, loving and erotic as you. Every move, every kiss, every caress…it lights my soul on fire. I’ve missed this.” He ran his hand along my body, cupping my breast. “I have loved reconnecting with you on an intimate level, relearning our likes, dislikes and ‘dating’ you but feeling your body, showing you how much I desire you and love you with my own. I know that we weren’t ready until tonight and I’m glad we waited until we were both fully healed, mentally, physically and emotionally. Making love to each other with that trust is empty.”_

_“And we’ve regained that trust in each other,” I said, cupping his handsome face._

_“And I’ll keep proving to you that I’m worthy of it,” he smiled, kissing my palm. “The last heart and the one that means the most to me is this.” Edward pressed his hand above my stammering heart. “Your own heart. Beautiful girl, we both met while we were broken and we taught each other how to love again. With that love, we made, created three beautiful children. We have grown as individuals, as a couple and as a family. We had our fresh start and battled our way through the next chapter and now, we’re getting the opportunity to start a new story and get our happy ending. Bella, I love you. I think I’ve loved you from the moment I pretended to be your boyfriend at that bar on the day your divorce was final. I knew I loved you when we shared our first kiss. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you the moment I made love to you for the first time._

_“My beautiful, wonderful girl, you are all of me, heart, body and soul. Without you, I’m nothing. The rest of my life, I will be devoted to you and to our children. I love you and will always love you. I vow to you that I will remain by your side until my dying breath.” He wiped my eyes and kissed me softly. His own eyes were misty. “Forever, my Bella. Eternity. Always.”_

_With that, he slid into me and we made the sweetest love, sobbing over his beautiful words of devotion, adoration and love._

“Bella, snap out of it. Edward and Jas are here,” Alice snickered, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

“Sorry,” I chuckled, spinning my ring.

“Remembering the night when he got down on one knee?” she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I nodded, tears building in my eyes. Each time I remembered it, his words of promise and devotion made my heart sing. “He’s a good man and you two finally deserve absolute happiness.”

“I think that we’ll finally get it here,” I smiled.

“I know you will,” she said, kissing my cheek.

xx TNC xx

**_Two months later…August_ **

“Momma, do I look pretty like a princess?” Marie asked, twirling in the mirror.

“The prettiest princess,” I answered, caressing her soft curls. Both of my girls were wearing peach colored dresses. They were acting as my attendants for our renewal. They looked like angels and I couldn’t wait to see them as we stood at the make-shift altar we had constructed in our backyard.

“What about me, Mommy?” Lizzie asked.

“You look like a princess, too. Both my girls are so beautiful,” I said, hugging them closely.

“We look like princesses but you look like a queen, Momma. So pretty,” Marie murmured, touching the silk of my dress. It was very simple, just like I wanted it to be. My dress was a soft ivory with capped sleeves and a deep V-neck. Just below my bust, the dress was cinched with a loopy bow in the same color of the dress. It was slightly A-line, falling away from him hips. I wasn’t wearing a veil, but decided on putting a peach-colored flower in my hair that matched the bouquet I was carrying down the aisle and the dresses that my adorable daughters were wearing.

“Does that make Daddy a troll?” I asked, tickling my daughter. She laughed happily and shook her head.

“That’s David, Mommy,” Lizzie giggled. “Daddy’s the king who makes you smile. A very handsome king!”

“Daddy’s the handsomest,” Marie said quietly.

“Daddy is handsome. When I met him, I thought he was prettier than me,” I said, standing up and inspecting the dress in the dressing room. “But, it was his heart that made him so special to Momma.”

“It’s because he loves you, Mommy,” both of my girls said. I smiled softly at them, guiding them in front of me.

“I think we’re good to go, babies,” I said. “Do you think Daddy will say that he’ll marry mommy again in this?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Lizzie said, arching a brow and looking so much like Edward. “We need to get him a present, though. He got you something!”

“Lizzie, that’s supposed to be a surprise!” Marie hissed, glowering at her sister.

“You’re right, Lizzie. Mommy does need to get something for Daddy,” I said. “Come on, babies. Let’s get you dressed and pay for our dresses before we go on a shopping spree for Daddy. What do you think he’ll want?”

“Toys!” Lizzie squealed.

“Tempting, Lizzie. But, Daddy’s a little too old for toys,” I snickered. We changed into our summer clothes. The attendant said that she’d press both dresses while we went on a search for Edward’s gift for our renewal. We wandered around the mall, finding a few things that piqued our interest. I bought a few things with the help of the girls, but there were a few ideas that I got that needed to be purchased online. Without the little eyes of my innocent daughters. Carrying our loot, we picked up our dresses and loaded up the Range Rover.

Back at the house, our backyard had been transformed into a beautiful oasis for our ceremony. I wanted to do most of it, but I was still struggling with my hand, over a year later. I probably will never have the strength in it from before, but I’ve learned to adapt. We hired a highly recommended company that made everything possible. On our patio, we had a dance floor that will have a DJ station. In the back of our yard, there was an elegant altar that would be covered with peach, white, and yellow flowers along with lush greenery and twinkle lights. The chairs were set up with tree stumps that would hold floral decorations that matched the colors we agreed on: peach, green, white and a dash of yellow. Next to the patio, we have several large tables, chairs, lights and a bar set up. Everything was ready to go, save for the final decorations which were being put up in a couple of days, the morning of the ceremony.

The next few days were filled with last minute changes, traveling to pick up family and friends at the airport and finalizing our honeymoon. Edward, while still new at his job, didn’t have much time off. However, his staff all gifted him half days so we could take a renewal honeymoon to Italy for nine days. Dr. Brown, Edward’s boss, was first in line to give him the time off. He was apprehensive at first, but Carlisle said he’d step in for Edward, covering his shifts and scheduling surgeries. Carlisle smugly quipped that he did have many years of experience.

The morning of our renewal, it was sunny and the birds were chirping. Curled around my body was my husband, snoring lightly. I cuddled up to him, threading my fingers with his. “Hmmmm, my Bella,” he mumbled sleepily, pressing a kiss behind my ear. “Do you know what today is?”

“Saturday?” I giggled.

“It is Saturday, my beautiful girl,” he chuckled, his hands roaming over my body. “But it’s a special Saturday. Today, we renew our vows, my love. We proclaim to one another that we’re in this forever.”

“That’s today?” I snickered, rolling to face him. He playfully scowled at me before his fingers tickled my body. I squealed, trying to get away, but he covered me with his body, nestled between my legs. “I can’t wait, Edward. I can’t wait until I’m yours again. You know?”

“I do,” he smirked, kissing my lips. “We’ve been married for seven years and I love you even more now. Every day I fall in love with you again and again. I’m so blessed, Bella.”

“BELLA! Get your lazy ass out of bed!” shrieked Alice from the first floor.

“How did she get in?” Edward scowled at the door. “I thought we decided not to give her a key.”

“My assumption is that she came with your mother who does have a key,” I smiled, pinching his sides. He barked out a laugh and curled up, protecting his body from my roaming fingers. “I’m going to shower and I’ll see you at the altar, Dr. Masen. I’ll be the one in ivory.”

“I’ll be the one drooling like a buffoon, wanting to rip off that ivory dress,” he said, smiling at me crookedly.

“And you will. In Italy,” I said, blowing him a kiss. He huffed as he slumped back on the bed. I laughed heartily as I slipped into the shower. I was brushing my teeth when my grumpy husband came inside, smacking me on the bottom. “Oh, stop. You’re going to get some.”

“But we’re leaving right after the reception,” he pouted. “I’ll be too tired to even get it up, Bella. I’m thirty-nine. Ancient, I tell you.”

“What does that make me? Decrepit?” I snorted. “Trust me, Edward. You will be able to get it up and we’ll spend three days in bed, making passionate love to each other. But, I do want to venture out and see Italy. You know?”

He wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. “You are not decrepit, Mrs. Masen. You are beautiful as the moment I met you,” he said. “I’m the one who has gray hair in my beard.”

“I’ve got gray hair on my head, but your sister manages to help me hide it with monthly trips to the salon,” I said. I turned in his arms, kissing his lips. “I love you, Edward. Make sure that David stays clean and doesn’t roll around in the dirt in his outfit.”

“Yes, dear,” he smirked. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips softly. “Love you so much, Mrs. Masen.”

Humming happily, I kissed him one more time before I went downstairs to meet up with Alice, Esme, Rose and Sue. I hugged each of them and called up to the girls. My daughters bounced down the stairs, wearing matching outfits. Nessie was barking, not wanting Marie to go. My baby girl hugged her puppy and we all clambered into my Range Rover, driving to a local salon to get our beauty on.

The girls were worked on first, along with Sue and Esme. Their chocolate hair was curled and pinned up with matching white flowers. Marie struggled a little bit with the stylist touching her hair, but as long as I held her, she calmed down quickly. Once Lizzie and Marie were finished, Sue and Esme took them to McDonald’s to have some breakfast while Rose, Alice and I had our hair curled and makeup applied.

“Sooooo, have you put your house up for sale yet?” Alice asked Rose as she had her nails done.

“Shut it, elf,” Rose snickered as she had her hair curled. “I’m working on Emmett. If we do move, it’ll be over next summer. We both have jobs, you know. We’re all not independently wealthy like you.”

“Stop picking on her, Alice. We miss you tremendously and we’re so thrilled that you were able to come to our renewal,” I said, gripping her hand. “I’m shocked that Emmett was able to get away from his football players!”

“I threatened a very important appendage,” Rose said, waggling her brows. “I said if he valued us having sex and our marriage, he’d make it happen. We had tickets the next day. My Emmy loves sex.”

“We know,” Alice deadpanned. “I’m shocked that your kids and my kids stayed asleep while you christened our guest room.”

“It was a comfy bed,” Rose smiled. “And that was quiet!”

“Dear lord…” Alice muttered.

“Wait until tonight, when Emmett and I have booze in our system!” Rose snickered. “No one is going to get any sleep, chickadee. We’re away from home. Carlisle and Esme are watching the kiddos. Emmett and I are going have a lot of fun.”

“Just don’t break the bed,” Alice whimpered. “It’s new.”

“At least we’re not like Dr. and Mrs. McHumperson,” Rose laughed. “I bet you a $1000 that they join the mile-high club tonight on their way to Italy.”

“I don’t know. Edward’s fairly reserved when it comes to sex,” Alice said, tapping her lips.

“And you know that how?” I chuckled. “Have you been hiding in our closet while Edward and I have been getting it on?”

“Ewww! No!” she laughed. “I would be scarred for life. That’s my baby brother.”

“By what, a few months?” I chortled. “I can’t believe you’re betting on whether or not we join the mile-high club.”

“I never agreed to the bet,” Alice smirked.

“So, do you think they’ll join or not?” Rose asked. “A $1000!!”

“Ugh, fine. They won’t. Edward’s got a stick up his ass and he’ll probably freak out that the bathrooms are too dirty,” Alice replied waving her hand.

“Shake on it,” Rose said, holding out her hand. Alice sighed, shaking Rose’s hand and wrinkling her nose. “This will be the easiest $1000 I’ll ever make.”

“I doubt it. Do you think that Bella or Edward will easily give up the details about joining the mile-high club?” Alice asked. “Yes, they are sexual people and the sexual tension between the two of them is undeniable, but they are very private people.”

“Private person…sitting right here,” I said, waving my hand over my head.

“Sorry, Bells,” Rose said. “But, the elf has a point. Will you tell us if you did or did not join that illustrious club?”

“I’ll make that decision later. I need to make you both sweat,” I laughed. They laughed with me and we spent the rest of our time in the salon talking about the goings-on in Sherryville and our new lives in Chicago. An hour later, my makeup was applied and my hair was pulled up in a loose, sexy up-do with my flower attached to my curled locks. Paying for all of our services, we all got into the waiting Range Rover to get ready back at the house.

Edward, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Ren and Jacob were all going to do ‘manly’ things with the boys while we got ready for the ceremony. I had hired a nanny to watch over the kids. EJ, Grace, Evan, Meredith and Claire were all going to be in attendance, but not a part of the ceremony. The nanny, Micki, would keep them entertained before while we all got ready and if needed, during the ceremony if they got unruly.

We invited a few people from our new life in Chicago. Mainly our neighbors, Dr. Brown and his wife, Ellen and a few of the surgeons from the hospital. We also invited Dr. Shapiro, his wife, Rhonda and her husband from Craven Memorial and a few former co-workers from Cherry Blossom, including Sherry Cope, the former principal. We hadn’t expected any of them to come, but much to our surprise, they all did and were staying in a local bed and breakfast that we had set up for out of town guests while they were in town. My dad and Sue were staying with Carlisle and Esme in their townhome. Leah, her husband, Jared and their children decided to stay in a hotel since there was not a lot of room at Carlisle and Esme’s place and the bed and breakfast wasn’t really kid-friendly. Emmett, Rose, Jake and Ren along with their children are all staying with Alice and Jasper.

Back at the house, the backyard had been absolutely transformed. It was magical with all of the flowers strewn across the altar, along the aisle and sitting in my kitchen. I had a bouquet while my two baby girls had matching nosegays. Along our front lawn, twinkle lights had been put up along with smaller bouquets of flowers that coordinated with mine. It was everything I had envisioned for our renewal ceremony and I was thrilled that we decided to have in the backyard.

The guys got ready at Alice’s, but my Dad came back after they did their ‘manly’ things. As I spoke with Charlie, he said that they went to the batting cages and Buffalo Wild Wings, eating some greasy food before getting ready. Since the ceremony was being held in our backyard and very low-key, Edward and David were wearing a pair of khakis and white linen shirts. Charlie also matched my men, but his shirt was peach.

As I was heading upstairs to put on my dress, Esme followed me with Alice and Sue. Esme was holding a bag and a wicked glint in her eye. “What did he get me?” I asked.

“Something to compliment your ensemble,” Alice tittered. “Come on, Bella, you know he had every plan to spoil you. He sees situations like this as a way to give you jewelry and you can’t bitch about it.”

“Alice, Edward sees garbage day as a way to give me jewelry,” I laughed. “The man is obsessed with decking me out with bling! I've got a ring for every damn finger!”

“Just go with it, Bella,” Esme smiles, leading me into our bedroom. “We’ll leave you to read the card. Call out for us when you’re ready to get dressed, alright?”

“Thanks,” I smiled, sitting down on the bed and curling up with the silvery bag with peach and yellow colored tissue paper. Reaching inside, I pulled out the card first and smiled at his simple stationary. Tearing open the envelope, I snuggled back on the pillows while I read my card.

_My beloved Mrs. Masen,_

_Eight years ago today, we went on our first date. Official date…We had several outings prior to that, but this day will always stick out in my mind._

_I was scared out of my mind and afraid that you would see me a miserable widower who couldn’t get over his dead wife, but being with you…I felt alive that day, and every day ever since._

_I remember every single detail of that date. From what you wore, to my confession, to our heated make out session in your bed. It was the best day of my life, Bella. Followed by the day we first made love, then when you said yes to my proposal (though the circumstances were not ideal), our wedding day, the day after our wedding day when we discovered you were pregnant, the birth of our babies and the moment I had you back in my arms in that cabin in northern New York._

_Okay, who am I kidding, every day with you and our children is the best day of my life. I’m grateful for everything that we have, everything we’ve shared and everything that is going to come to us in the future._

_Today, we renew our vows that we took in Cancun seven years ago. We renew our love, our faith, our devotion, our happiness and our future. It’s different this time, though. We have our children with us. They will see the adoration we share for one another._

_We’re getting our happy ending, Bella._

_Now, before you freak out about your gift…aw, who the hell am I kidding? You’re going to freak out. But, I don’t care. It’s a small token of my love and affection, plus it matches your wedding dress (or so Alice says). I even got the girls something similar so they can match their beautiful momma._

_I love you, Mrs. Masen. With my mind, body, heart and soul._

_Edward_

“Thank goodness I opted for waterproof makeup,” I sniffled, wiping my face. I took a few calming breaths and took out several boxes. There was a larger wooden box with two smaller boxes with Lizzie and Marie’s names engraved on them. I called out for my girls and they eagerly bounded into my bedroom. “Daddy got you both a gift, babies. He wants you to wear it today.”

The girls opened up their boxes after reverently touching their names. I kissed their foreheads and got two sloppy kisses in return. Once they looked inside, they both squealed. “Bracelets!” Lizzie laughed. “Mommy, can you put it on?”

I nodded and took out a silver and peach baroque pearl bracelet. I attached both of their bracelets to their wrists, kissing their little hands. Inside of the boxes was a note from Daddy.

_My baby girls,_

_These match your Mommy’s jewelry today. When you get older, I have a necklace and earrings for you, both of you. However, you’ve both grown so much that I feel that you can have your first piece of grown up jewelry with your bracelets._

_Daddy loves you. So much._

_Hugs and kisses!_

_Daddy_

“So pretty,” Marie cooed, shaking her wrist to make the bracelet move.

“Can we see yours, Mommy?” Lizzie asked, pointing to the big box. I nodded and opened up the wooden box. Nestled inside was a peach pearl necklace, but twisted with three strands. Inside of the necklace, there was a bracelet, similar to the necklace and tucked into tiny holes were two earrings with the same pearls and topaz stones sparkling in the sunlight. “Daddy did good, Mommy.”

“He did, baby,” I said, lifting out the necklace.

“Now you really look like a queen,” Marie said, touching the bracelet.

“And you’re my perfect little princesses,” I smiled, hugging them both. “I love you, babies.”

After that, I called out to Esme and Alice. Esme helped me get dressed in my gown while Alice touched up the girls’ curls and got them dressed into their matching dresses. Sue walked up and she helped me with my jewelry and before I knew it, I was ready to go.

I could hear the crowd mumbling in the backyard and the quiet string quartet playing a variety of classical tunes. I was getting antsy and I wanted to go down there, demand Jasper, who was performing our renewal ceremony, to get us remarried.

However, that wasn’t happening. Jacob was acting as photographer, snapping photos and putting us into different combinations of family members. Holding my bouquet, I smiled and had a ton of photos taken when all I wanted was to be in Edward’s arms. Finally, after what felt like forever, Jasper declared us ready to go. Our family left and took their seats. The girls were dancing with their nosegays while my dad looped my arm through his. “I’ll never get tired of doing this, Bells,” he said, kissing my temple. “I’m proud of you, baby girl. Most people would have given up, but you didn’t. I love you and I’m so happy that you’re my daughter.”

“I’m so glad that you’re my dad and that you’re here to give me away. For the third time,” I giggled.

“But, at least this time it’s to the same guy as the second time,” he quipped. “Edward is an amazing man and I’m so happy that you’re with him. He brought you back to life and I will forever be grateful for that. But if he pulls a stunt like he did…”

“Dad, you forgave him for that,” I chided.

“I know. But, as much as I love him, you’re my daughter, first and foremost,” he said, opening the door. “Now, are you sure you want to marry that goofball again?”

“I’m positive, Dad,” I smiled, squeezing his elbow.

“Okay, good because I wasn’t going to let you say no anyway,” Charlie snickered, guiding me down the steps of our backyard toward the altar that overwhelmed, really, the back portion of the yard. The string quartet began a romantic arrangement of the song Edward wrote for me when we first started dating. Tears fill my eyes and I try to keep it together as we walk closer to my husband.

The girls are dancing with Nessie barking between them. The dog is even decked out in a peach rose attached to her collar as she bounced along with Marie. I kept my eyes trained on my feet since I was wearing heels in grass until I reached the altar. Once there, I looked up and smiled softly at my gorgeous husband.

“Daddy, Momma loved her jewelry,” Marie announced as she cuddled next to me. The crowd laughed and Edward’s face broke into a crooked grin.

Bending down, he looked at our daughters. “You both look so beautiful! Thank you for helping Momma walk down the aisle,” he smiled.

“You look handsome, Daddy,” Marie said, hugging him around his neck. He returned her embrace, kissing her forehead and doing the same for Lizzie.

“Can you both sit with Nana?” he asked. “Your part will be coming up in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” they both chirped, skipping to sit next to Esme and David.

“Now that the tension has dissipated,” Jasper smiled. “Not that there was tension…why did you ask me to do this again?”

“Because you were the one who volunteered to get ordained online,” Edward replied, taking my hands in his after he handed my bouquet to Sue.

“Oh, right,” Jasper chuckled. “Now, we’re gathered here today to bear witness to renewal of the vows of Dr. Edward Masen and Isabella Masen. Gosh, that sounds very presumptuous!”

“Jasper!” Edward hissed. “You’re not a man of the cloth, we get it. Can you get to the important parts?”

“You just want to kiss her,” Jasper said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, sometime before we leave for our renewal honeymoon at ten. Carry on,” Edward laughed.

“Jeez, Dr. Impatient,” Jasper huffed. “As I was saying, these two are getting remarried. Any objections? No? Excellent. Vows. Which one of you wants to go first?”

“I’ll go first because if you keep talking I’m going to laugh so hard that I’m going to pee my pants and this one will make me sob because of his cheesy nature,” I giggled.

“I’m not cheesy. I’m romantic,” Edward scoffed.

“Okay, Bella. Go right ahead,” Jasper smiled, backing away.

“No jokes from the peanut gallery,” I said, pointing at Jasper. He pretended to zip his lips and I looked back at my husband. “So, this was not how I imagined our renewal was going to be like, Edward. Chuckles McGee as our officiant?”

“Not the wisest decision on our part,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

“Hey! No dissing the deacon!” Jasper barked.

“Anyway,” I laughed. “I think that this is perfect for us. We’ve always marched to the beat of our own offbeat drummer and I couldn’t think of a better way to renew our love. Our relationship has been filled with laughter, sadness, joy, pain, love and hatred. Edward, you are my best friend and I never thought I could have that. Not after my ruined first marriage. I thought I lost it when Renee took me captive. But, by God’s will, we overcame everything and we’re here. We’re standing in our backyard with our friends, family and each other, renewing our vows of marriage.

“Edward Anthony Masen, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. I adore our children. I love and respect your family. I will do everything in my power to be the best wife, mother, lover and friend to you. I vow to you that I will always come to you for help when I need it. I vow to you to support you in whatever decision you make, big or small. I vow to you to be your joy, your laughter, your everything! I vow to you to be your wife, for now and forever.”

“Edward?” Jasper sniffled.

“He goes from Chuckles McGee to a sobbing mess,” Edward snorted. Jasper rolled his eyes before smacking Edward’s arm. Edward turned to me, kissing my knuckles. “You’re more than everything to me, my Bella. There’s so much more that I want to say, but you’ve heard it before. I’ll keep saying it until my dying breath. You’ve given me everything I could have ever wanted and more.

“When we met, I was content to just be your friend. But, on that July Fourth, I saw something in you that I wanted to protect. To love. To cherish. I was afraid that you wouldn’t give me a chance, but you did. And I’ve never turned back, Bella. Each moment, each milestone, each laugh, each tear…it’s so special to me. Nothing in our lives means more to me than what I’m holding in my hands right now or those three little munchkins sitting next to my adoptive mother. I will fight, every step of the way, to ensure your happiness. I’d rather _not_ fight, but I will, if pressured.

“Isabella Marie Swan Masen, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. I adore our children. I love and respect your family. I will do everything in my power to be the best wife, mother, lover and friend to you. I vow to you that I will always come to you for help when I need it. I vow to you to support you in whatever decision you make, big or small. I vow to you to be your joy, your laughter, your everything! I vow to you to be your wife, for now and forever.”

We turned to Jasper, who was blowing his nose loudly. “Sorry, you two are just…” He blew his nose again, stuffing his handkerchief into his pocket. “Okay, I’m fine now. Elizabeth, Marie and David, it’s your turn now.”

“Can Nessie come, too?” Marie asked, petting her beloved dog.

Jasper nodded and guided the three of them onto the altar. Marie held Nessie and she looked up at us expectantly. “I have some questions for you guys that you need to answer. But, I’m going to tell you the answer before you know the questions. Your mommy and daddy are going to answer them, as well.”

“What’s the answer?” David asked.

“We will,” Jasper said as he flipped to the right page in his book. He asked several questions and the kids eagerly responded with ‘we will.’ He then turned to us and asked us variations of the questions and we answered with ‘always.’ We hugged our children and they went back to sit with Esme. “Now, since Edward already has a ring, we’re just going to do this with Bella.”

“What? You got me a ring?” I squeaked.

“Um, yeah,” Edward laughed. He picked up my hand, kissing my rock and arching a brow. “This is your engagement ring, Bella. Of course I’m getting you a new wedding ring.”

“May I continue?” Jasper asked. He took out a velvet bag and shook out a diamond eternity band. “A ring is a perfect circle. Never ending. Never beginning. Just like the love of these two. It is constant and eternal. Edward, please take this ring and repeat after me.”

Edward picked up my hand, kissing my knuckles before sliding the ring on my finger. Jasper took what we had originally said in our marriage vows, reworking them for the renewal. “Now, with the power vested in by the State of Illinois, County of Cook and City of Park Ridge, I now pronounce husband, wife and family.” Jasper smiled at us softly. “You may kiss your bride.”

“About damn time,” Edward laughed, taking my face in his hands. “I love you, my beautiful girl.”

“I love you more,” I purred, sighing contentedly as his lips descended to mine and giving me the most amazing kiss of our lives.

xx TNC xx

We were flying back from our romantic honeymoon in Italy. The entire first class section of the plane was empty save for Edward and me. It was just after midnight and I was reading a book, trying to stay awake so I could get my body back on Chicago time. Edward was lightly tracing patterns on my arm as he flipped through a magazine that was stuffed in the seat in front of us. With each caress, I shuddered.

“You’re awfully antsy, Mrs. Masen,” he chuckled, running a single finger up my arm.

“Your hands are awfully touchy-feely, Dr. Masen,” I deadpanned.

“What? I can’t get enough of touching you,” Edward smirked, leaning over to kiss my lips. “Being able to make love to you where and when I wanted in Italy has turned me into an insatiable hornball who wants to touch his wife. And since we’re on a plane, I’ll just make you crazy with my innocent little caresses.”

“Edward, we’re the only people in first class,” I chuckled, gesturing to the darkened but empty flight.

His eyes darkened and he looked at me, licking his lips. “I’m so glad you wore a skirt,” he growled.

“What?” I squeaked.

“Bella, I love you. More than you can fathom, but…” he closed his eyes, moving his hand to my legs. Snaking it between my thighs, he growled lowly. “I need you.”

“You always need me,” I panted.

“That’s a constant,” Edward smirked, tugging at the blanket he had asked for at the beginning of the flight. He covered our legs and he pushed my thighs a part. “Take off your panties, Mrs. McFuckme.”

I shimmied my panties off. Edward swiped them from my hands, stuffing them back into his shorts pocket. “Spread your legs, Bella. I want you to come. Quietly,” he murmured, dragging me closer to his body.

“We could get in so much trouble,” I hissed, my pussy already drenched from this clandestine moment.

“We won’t,” he said with certainty, moving his fingers to my drenched core and massaging my lower lips. “Fuck, baby. So wet.”

“So fast,” I breathed, nipping at his mouth. “As soon as I took off my panties, I was soaked.”

“Public sex makes you excited?” Edward asked, his thumb circling my clit while his fingers were curling inside of me. Biting my lip and not able to trust my voice, I nodded. “Me, too. I’m as hard as a rock.” I went to reach for him, grazing his length over his shorts. Edward lightly moved my hand away. “I only want to come while I’m inside of you, my beautiful wife. _Mi amore_.”

“Oh, God,” I moaned quietly against his mouth. While we were on the trip, I learned of another talent my husband had. Multi-lingual. Yes, I knew he spoke Spanish, but hearing him speak Italian, I was in a constant state of arousal the entire trip. Chuckling lowly, Edward kissed me deeply as his hand languidly moved in and out of my body. Pulling back, he stared into my eyes as he twisted his hand and increased the pressure on my clit. My fingers were tugging at his hair tightly.

“I can feel your pussy around my fingers, Bella,” he whispered. “You’re close. So fucking close. Come for me, _mi amore_.”

“Hmmmmm,” I whimpered, bucking my hips against his hand.

“That’s it, baby,” he cooed, kissing down my neck. “All over my fingers. Fuck, Bella, you’re so gorgeous when you come.” He tugged down the blanket, looking at his fingers that buried inside of my pussy. “Damn, _amore_ , you’re so wet.”

“Edward,” I choked out, my body not in control. Waves of pleasure washed over me and I could feel the wetness between my legs. Edward kept his fingers moving inside of me, moaning lowly as I shattered under his touch. How I managed to stay quiet, I have no clue. But, my orgasm was one of the most intense I’d ever felt and Edward and I had some pretty intense sessions of lovemaking.

Somehow I ended up straddled over Edward’s lap. His mouth was hungrily kissing me and his arousal was pulled out of his shorts. “Bella, I need to feel you around me,” he whispered. Quickly catching on, I wrapped my hand around his length and slid down it, sighing at the feeling of completion and _home_ that surrounded our sexy tryst in first class.

_Welcome, to the mile-high club, Mrs. Masen!_

We barely moved as we made love. I rocked against him, holding onto his hair as we panted heavily. Edward’s arms were tight around my waist and his eyes were glazed over in passion. “Bella, you feel so good,” he whispered, tugging on my hair. “I wish I could be inside of you forever.”

“I know,” I murmured.

“I’m so wound up, baby. Please say that you’re close,” he pleaded, his hips grinding against mine. I nodded, crashing my lips against his. Powerfully and silently, he spilled inside of my body, gripping me close to his chest. I shuddered uncontrollably as my own orgasm ripped through me, making me feel alive and desirable. We stopped moving and I slumped against his chest, kissing his neck. Edward tightened the blanket around our waists as he calmed down. “I never thought I had the balls to do that.”

I giggled, caressing his cheek. “You just won Rosalie a thousand bucks,” I snorted.

“And why would I do that?” Edward asked, his hands moving along my bare ass underneath the blanket.

“She bet that we would join the mile-high club. Alice said you had a stick up your ass and wouldn’t,” I replied, staring into his evergreen eyes.

“And did you have a say?” he asked, his green irises swirling with amusement and a touch of desire.

“I didn’t say anything and who says that we have to,” I smirked.

“I like the way you think, Mrs. McFuckme.”

“I know you do, Dr. McFuckme,” I said, kissing his lips. “Now, I’ve got address this leaking situation I’ve got going on between my legs.”

“Damn, I wish I could help you with it,” he growled. “Tasting us together, hmmmm.”

“Insatiable, Edward,” I sighed, rolling my eyes as I got up from his lap.

“Only for you, _mi amore,_ ” he smiled crookedly as he smacked my ass. I tugged my panties from his pocket and waddled into the bathroom.

xx TNC xx

**_Thirteen Years Later…_ **

“Mom, we’ll be fine,” Lizzie said as she tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. “It’s like we’re moving to Italy or something and not to college.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” I tutted, arching a brow at my gorgeous daughter. “For the first time, ever, you’re not going to be at home and I worry.”

“Ma, we love you, but we know,” David snorted, kissing my cheek. “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s with Marie, carrying up the last of the bags,” I answered. “Now, you both know that you can call us any time, right?”

“Yes, Mom,” they both sighed.

“Make sure that you’re safe and keep an eye out for Marie,” I sniffled.

My Marie, my baby girl. She was, for the most part, alright. She was socially awkward, but incredibly brilliant. She made the decision when she was eight that she was going to become a veterinarian. Every decision she had was guided by that. She was at Dartmouth, with her brother and sister, taking classes before going to get her veterinary degree. However, unlike her siblings, Marie was two years ahead of them due to her smarts. In fact, she probably could already be getting her doctorate but she wanted to experience college. Lizzie, being the amazing sister she was, agreed to be her roommate and wanted to protect her baby sister.

You would never know Marie was autistic. She looked exactly like Lizzie with long brunette hair with a touch of red and clear hazel eyes. She was stunning, really. However, would ramble on about the most random things, usually about animals and not realize that she was being rude. Lizzie eventually came up with a cue for her to stop talking with their cell phones. It worked, most of the time.

Our lives in Chicago were amazing. Edward quickly worked up the ranks and by the time the kids were in high school, he was the chief of staff at Advocate Lutheran General Hospital. Edward enjoyed working at that hospital more so than Craven because he was still able to be a doctor as well as an administrator. I decided to stay at home, tutoring children in the neighborhood if I got bit by the teaching bug. It typically happened in the spring-time when parents were stressing about tests and such, but it kept me happy and busy.

Our children were amazing. All three of them were in the top five percent of their class, receiving full-ride scholarships to Dartmouth. Plus, the fact that Edward was an alumnus helped their admittance as well. David was following in his father’s footsteps, becoming a doctor. He had gotten a job at the hospital as an orderly and he absorbed the information like a sponge. He also read through all of Edward’s journals, text books and online information, intrigued with the human body. David was geeky, but he also had an athletic side, too. He played tennis and golf, earning small scholarships for both of those sports. David was single and ‘ready to mingle.’

Lizzie was following in my footsteps in becoming a teacher. However, she knew that she wanted to teach the little ones. Lizzie adored working with the elementary school children when she did volunteer hours for National Honor Society. Out of our three, Lizzie was the most popular, voted Homecoming queen and on the prom court. She had a long-term boyfriend, but they decided to end things prior to going away to college. Edward thought that her boyfriend, Josh, was gay. I tended to agree because he looked longingly at David and not Lizzie.

“I can’t believe that you wanted to bring all of this, Marie,” Edward grumbled, carrying up her boxes of veterinary books. “You’ll get new and better ones from the classes you take.”

“I know, Daddy, but I have to make sure that I have _my books_ ,” Marie said, anxiously following my husband into the room. “This book, it tells me all about the reproductive system of a horse! And this one?”

Edward took her hands and looked at her lovingly. “I know, sweetheart. I bought you those books.” Marie smiled, cuddling up to her father. She had, for a long time, gravitated to me because of our situation in the cabin in the woods. However, she went to Edward to talk about medical stuff and asked him a lot of questions about words and terminology that she didn’t understand around thirteen when her veterinarian dream hit us full force. She was a daddy’s girl ever since. Secretly, he wanted her to be a doctor, but her love of all things related to animals put the kibosh on that idea.

“Daddy, make sure you take care of Nessie, okay?” Marie said, tugging on Edward’s ear. It was still her way of saying she loved us. “She likes you the best. Then me and then Momma.”

“I promise, sweetheart,” he said quietly, kissing her forehead.

“Well, we’re here!” Lizzie exclaimed, holding her arms out. “Freshmen. In college.”

“You’re a freshman. I’m a junior,” Marie corrected.

“I know that, goofball,” Lizzie snickered, looping her arm through Marie’s. “But, it’s our first time away from home. Mom, Dad, we’ll be fine. We’ve got our phones and we know that we can call any time.”

I nodded, tears starting to fill in my eyes. Edward walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. “We should let them get settled, _mi amore_ ,” he whispered. “They’ll be back for Thanksgiving before you know it.”

“I know,” I said, scuttling to hold all of my kids in my arms. “I’m proud of all of you and I love you so much!”

“We love you, too, Mom,” they all replied, engulfing me in a Masen hug. Edward’s arms were around all of us and that’s when I couldn’t hold back and my tears flew down my cheeks. We stayed huddled together and broke apart, kissing and hugging until Edward dragged me away from my babies.

Inside the car, I managed to pull it together. “Better, beautiful girl?” Edward asked, threading his fingers with mine.

“I still don’t know why you call me that, Edward. I’m hardly a girl,” I chuckled.

“You’ll always be my beautiful girl, even when we’re old and gray, wearing our matching Depends,” he quipped, kissing my knuckles.

“Edward, we’re already old and gray,” I snorted. I ran my hand through my cropped bob. At nearly fifty-five, I had more gray hair than brown and I decided to stop coloring it. It was awkward growing it out, but once it was fully gray, Edward found me to be quite sexy. And so was he…damn. He didn’t look a day over forty. His hair was still mostly his unique bronze-color with fair amount of silver added in at the temples and scattered throughout his thick mane. The only thing that really showed his age were his reading glasses.

“Speak for yourself, Mrs. Masen,” Edward laughed.

“Is it weird that I’m excited that our kids are gone?” I asked, twisting my wedding rings. “I mean, I’m sad that they’re so far away, but we have that big house all to ourselves.”

“I get it. I’m excited, too. We can have naked fun time anywhere we want,” he said, waggling his brows.

“Seriously, Edward. You’re insatiable,” I giggled.

“And this is a bad thing?” I shot him a look. “Anyway, I’m excited to rekindle our love but I’m going to miss them. We can’t keep them home forever, Bella. They’re eighteen, almost nineteen years old. Our children are growing up. For the most part, they’re self-sufficient. Though, David in a kitchen kind of scares me. That boy can burn water.”

“He takes after your sister,” I said, giving him a smile.

His smile faded quickly and he sighed. “Having an empty house is something that Alice and Jasper will never have. You know?”

“Yeah,” I responded. Alice and Jasper had said that they wanted more children. EJ and Grace were amazing kids but they wanted just one more. They tried for years and almost three years to the day from when I was pulled from that cabin, Alice discovered she was pregnant. They were over the moon and excited. However, based off Alice’s age, forty-two, they suggested that she have an amniocentesis. The results of the test were not good.

The baby had Downs Syndrome.

After a rough pregnancy, Alice gave birth to Gregory Emmett Whitlock. He was the cutest baby but it was obvious that there was something wrong. We all prayed that Gregory would be high functioning but he wasn’t. At the age of twelve, he could barely speak a few words, relying mainly on simple sign language to communicate. Alice had to quit her job as a teacher to care for him full-time. We all helped when we could, but Gregory only wanted his Mommy. He was getting to the point where he was bigger than Alice and when Gregory had a tantrum, Alice could easily get hurt. Jasper had to call Edward or Carlisle a few times to help sedate Gregory.

He was a sweet boy, but he will never be able to live on his own and forever be in his parents or his sibling’s care.

EJ was the best with Gregory if Alice wasn’t around. He was Gregory’s protector and forever playmate. Even though EJ was as tall as Jasper, nearly twenty-one years old and a pre-law major, he’d crawl around on the floor and have epic race car battles with Gregory. EJ loved his brother more than he could ever imagine. It touched me how close those two were.

Grace loved her brother, too, but she was always slightly afraid of him. Alice had to pull Grace aside more times than not while Gregory had rages to calm her down. I think it had to do with an instance where I was watch Gregory, Grace, Evan and Meredith. Gregory was upset because we didn’t have his toys and he threw one of David’s action figures at Grace’s face, causing her to get stitches along her eyebrow. Gregory was a little over three at the time and didn’t know what he was doing, but that was forever seared into Grace’s eight year old brain.

“Jasper is thinking about sending Gregory to a special school,” Edward muttered. “He and Alice are fighting tooth and nail about it. I get where he’s coming from, but I also see her point of view. Could we have sent Marie away?”

“Hell, no!” I growled.

“Exactly. But, she was never violent. Yes, she had her tantrums, but we always knew how to handle her,” Edward sighed. “Gregory is growing fast and he’s going through puberty, making him easily agitated. He almost broke Alice’s wrist, Bella.”

“Can’t they get help? A tutor? A nanny?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “As much as it troubles me, it’s not our concern, really. I can offer them advice as a doctor and as a parent, but ultimately, it’s their decision.”

Nodding, he pulled into the hotel we were staying at for the night before we flew back to Chicago. We made love in the king-sized bed and consoled each other at the loss of our kids. We also celebrated the excitement of having naked fun time anywhere and anytime we wanted.

The next day, Edward and I called our children, wishing them luck in their classes. With one more tearful goodbye, we climbed on a plane to go back to Chicago. As we flew over the northern part of the country, I leaned against Edward’s shoulder.

“Oh, I heard from Emmett this morning,” Edward said quietly as he spun my ring around my finger.

“Yeah?”

“It’s not good news,” he sighed. “His mom passed away this morning.”

“Oh no,” I frowned. “That’s awful. He lost both his mom and dad within months of each other.”

“His dad was sick for a long time and it was a welcome release for him. His mom, she probably died of a broken heart,” Edward explained. Chuckling quietly, he kissed my hand. “He asked if there were any houses for sale near where we live. We may get new neighbors.”

Rose and Emmett stayed in Sherryville for a couple of years. They were actually talking about moving to Chicago when Emmett’s mom called Emmett in a panic, explaining that her husband was dying of cancer. Emmett and Rosalie packed up their belongings, moving to New Jersey to be closer to his family.  John McCarty had prostate cancer and they were able to stop it. Last year, unfortunately, a more virulent strain of cancer attacked his colon and within two months of his diagnosis, he died in hospice.

“I’ll look out for any new listings,” I said, happy that my best friend may be moving closer to us, but sad that Emmett lost both of his parents.

The rest of the flight was quiet and we got home late in the afternoon. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the house. They were dog-sitting for us. Marie told us that we cannot put her beloved pet, Nessie, into a kennel. They had nothing more to do since they were enjoying retired life. After five additional years, Carlisle hung up the scalpel and he and Esme spent the April through December in Chicago and January through March traveling the world. Esme cooked us dinner before they left and we were in an empty house.

It was surreal.

The next four months were surreal. I missed the sounds of David galumphing around his room or Marie chattering about new and unique animals she discovered online or in books or Lizzie swooning over boyfriend. Yes, for the most part, we talked to our kids every day, but it wasn’t the same.

At Thanksgiving, I was ecstatic that our entire family was reunited. _Everyone_ was going to be at the house. That included our extended family of Rose, Emmett, Evan and Meredith, who were moving over Christmas break to Chicago. Rose and Emmett both decided to step away from teaching and now owned their own garage, fixing up classic cars. Edward and Carlisle were silent investors in McCarty Auto Body in Schaumburg. It was set to open after the first of the year. Evan was a sophomore in high school and Meredith was in eighth grade. They were beautiful and amazing kids, happy to be close to their friends and extended family.

It also included Jake, Ren, and Claire, too. Ren is still in charge of the emergency room at Craven Memorial, but it was now a full-blown trauma center with the hard work of Ren and Dr. Shapiro. Jake was now the principal of Cherry Blossom. His HIV had never progressed to full-blown AIDS and he is as healthy as he could be under a new cocktail of medication. Claire, like EJ, is a sophomore, but at Harvard, studying to be pre-med, but focusing on psychiatry.

Thanksgiving was a blast. All of the women spent most of Wednesday preparing for the big meal on Thursday. The dining room table was extended by three additional tables for all of our family. Carlisle and Charlie argued on who should cut the turkey and who should cut the ham. Charlie teased Carlisle that he should attack the ham since it was already pre-sliced. He didn’t need his steady surgeon hands for that. Carlisle wanted to dissect the bird. Edward broke it up by using my huge butcher knife to hack the turkey in half and proclaimed that if they didn’t shut up, their hands would be next.

Charlie and Sue moved from Forks to Chicago shortly after Gregory was born. Leah and Jared had relocated here for his job and they were close by, but celebrating with Jared’s folks in Portland. It was nice to be close to my dad. In fact, every Thursday afternoon, I had a standing date with my father to go out and have lunch with him. I was closer than ever with him.

Looking around my family, I was overjoyed with the amount of love in the house. Feeling Edward kiss my neck, I knew he was feeling just as nostalgic. Smiles on their faces and laughter in the air, it’s how it should be.

Always.

xx TNC xx

**_Five Years Later…Cancun, Mexico_ **

“Mom, come on…shake a leg!” Lizzie laughed. She was standing, wearing her wrap peach dress along with her jewelry that her father gave her for our renewal, her sweet sixteenth and twenty-first birthday. “I know that this is the _third time_ you’ve said ‘I do’ to dad, but being late is not an option!”

“I have to find his present, Lizzie,” I hissed. I searched through our bags, finally finding what I was looking for. “Got it!” I sat back on my heels and grimaced at the thought of getting up. “Oh, help your old mother!”

“You’re not old, Momma,” Marie chuckled, easily helping me to my feet.

“I’m old, little one,” I snorted, tucking the present under my arm. “The gray hair, arthritis and aches and pains indicate that. Come on!” We grabbed our bouquets and walked to the gazebo where, twenty-five years ago today, I said ‘I do’ to Dr. Edward Masen. As I was helping Lizzie plan her own wedding to her husband, Harry Bryce, I became nostalgic, idly flipping through our wedding album when we were younger, thinner and more naïve, not to mention deeply in love. My perceptive husband discovered me, caressing our faces from our album, a few hours later.

With the help of Lizzie, Harry, Marie and David, Edward surprised me with a trip to Cancun, to renew our vows on our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. Almost everyone was there that came to our first wedding. The only people missing were Ren and Jacob. Ren had been appointed the chief of staff at Craven Memorial and was in the midst of dealing with a nursing crisis and Jacob couldn’t get away from work. It felt oddly strange without them, but we still pushed ahead.

Our children were now full-grown. Lizzie was a teacher in Naperville, focusing on special needs children and was married to Harry, a businessman who dabbled in technology. David was in his first year of residency at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. He had proposed to his long-time girlfriend, Yvette, over Christmas. She was a nurse in the labor and delivery ward. Marie was focused on her career of being a veterinarian, but had been out on a few dates. She was still not comfortable in social situations, but was trying to put herself out there.

Alice and Jasper went through a trial separation due to their disagreement about Gregory and placing him into a home. After a particularly bad tantrum that put Alice into the hospital when he was fifteen, they agreed to put Gregory into a place that was known for caring for children and adults with severe mental disabilities. She also told Jasper that she needed time. However, when Gregory was found covered in his own urine and feces, they quickly reconciled, pulling him out of the home, suing the facility for neglect and getting a huge settlement. They were not as happy as before, but at least they were together and caring for their youngest son. EJ stayed close by, also working on his residency at Northwestern Memorial, ready to dive in to help with Gregory. He was single, but happy. Grace moved to Hawaii and is a marine biologist, surfing during her down time.

Rose and Emmett became independently wealthy with their garage. They’re retired and now Evan is running it with the help of his boyfriend, Mark. Meredith is finishing up college, getting her degree in business management to help with garage and expanding it.

“Mom, you’re totally spacing out,” Lizzie snickered, looping her arm with mine.

“I know. Just happy,” I said. “Have you seen Grandpa?”

“He’s waiting for you, tapping his wrist and scowling,” Marie said, pointing to my father.

“Jeez, Dad. I’m only a few minutes late. It’s not like I’m going to stand up my husband of twenty-five years,” I snorted. “I had to get Edward’s present.”

“Go on, girls,” Charlie said. “I need to talk to your mom before I escort her down the aisle. Again!” They both laughed, taking their places. Once they were there, the music changed and Marie began her walk down the aisle. “I hope you know, this is the _last_ time I’m doing this, Isabella Marie. Four times? I’m old. I’ve got one foot in the grave!”

“Please! You’re on the right side of eighty, Dad,” I teased him. At seventy-eight, my father was spry and completely adorable. His brown hair was now white and his mustache still twitched when he was aggravated. He and Sue were enjoying the easy life at a senior community in Park Ridge.

“Just barely. No more exotic, tropical weddings! When David gets hitched, he should go to the county clerk and get married by a justice of the peace, like me and Sue,” he huffed. “We love each other very much and we didn’t need all of this.”

“Dad, just walk me down the aisle,” I smiled, kissing his cheek.

Our third renewal ceremony was special and quiet, again demonstrating our love, devotion and happiness for each other. A deacon performed it for us and we eagerly kissed under the pink and red sunset. After that, we went to the restaurant and sat down, eating delicious Mexican food and drinking margaritas. Before we opened the dance floor, our three children grabbed the microphone. Lizzie, being the voice of the group, spoke up. _That hasn’t changed in twenty-four years._

“Mom, Dad, it’s not many relationships that last this long. I can’t even remember the number of my friends who had had divorced parents, who had to visit another parent in another city because of separation or some things of the like. We were the envy of our friends because they saw how much you loved each other,” Lizzie smiled.

“It was nauseating,” David snickered.

“No, it wasn’t,” Marie chided, giving David a glare. He shrugged.

“Anyway, seeing you together like this reaffirms everything that I know I believe in. I think David believes it, too, but he’s too much of a knucklehead to admit it,” Lizzie teased. David laughed and blew a kiss at his fiancée, Yvette. Lizzie smiled softly, looping her arms with her siblings. “If you have love, anything is possible. You guys love each other. Tremendously. You love each of us, giving us special times with you, even when you didn’t necessarily have a spare moment. You support and love your family, regardless of how they act. Mom, Dad, you taught me the biggest lesson in my life and that is to love. Unconditionally.”

“And because we love you so much, we’ve all pitched in and we’re giving you…” David smirked, smacking his thighs. Everyone joined in the ‘drum roll’ and we all laughed. “A trip to Europe, for a whole month. That way, you’re across the ocean and we can’t hear you doing the nasty!”

“David!” Edward and I laughed.

“There’s one more thing,” Lizzie said, nervously walking to our table. She handed Edward a card. “This is from me and Harry.”

Edward arched a brow and tore into the card. On the outside, it was a traditional anniversary card. Flipping open the card, a piece of paper fluttered out.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Harry and I wanted you to be the first to know…you’re going to be grandparents! Happy anniversary, Nana and Papa!_

_Meet Peanut Bryce, due October 24 th._

_Love you so much,_

_Lizzie and Harry_

Our hands flew to our mouths and we looked at the sonogram picture that shook in Edward’s hand. “What is it? The cure for cancer?” David asked, arching a brow.

Edward and I got up and pulled Lizzie into our arms. Harry got up and he joined our little hug fest. “My baby is having a baby,” I sniffled against her hair.

“We’re so happy for you,” Edward said, cupping Lizzie’s face.

“So, you’re not going to castrate me?” Harry asked, looking sheepishly up at Edward.

“No, Harry. Just treat both of them right,” Edward whispered. Hugging Lizzie to his side, he looked down at her adoringly. “This is the best gift I could ask for, right, Bella?” Sniffling, I nodded and hugged Lizzie and Harry. “Lizzie and Harry…why don’t you tell our family about your news?”

Lizzie took her husband’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Harry and I are pregnant. Peanut is due just before Halloween,” she smiled. Harry placed his hand over her belly and they kissed softly. “It wasn’t planned, but it was perfect.”

Cheers erupted all around. Hugs were easily passed and I found myself growing very weepy. It wasn’t until Marie walked up to her sister, placing her hands on her still flat tummy. Lizzie hugged Marie and I could hear her ask Marie to be the godmother. Marie clutched at Lizzie and nodded, whispering that she loved her and Peanut.

“Come on, beautiful girl,” Edward murmured. “I can see you barely hanging on. Let’s take a walk and then we’ll have our first dance. Besides, I want to give you your present. Okay?”

“I’m so happy for them,” I said as Edward led me away and back to our gazebo. I was clutching his hand along with the bag that held his gift in my hands. “We’re going to be grandparents!”

“We are,” he smiled, gathering me in his arms and holding me tight. “It’s the best gift we could ever hope for.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a box.

“Seriously, Masen. I’ve got one for every single finger,” I deadpanned, laughing lightly.

“I know, but this one is special,” he murmured.

I cracked open the box and nestled on the black satin was my original ring. The ring I had pledged my love to Edward to twenty-five years ago. “How? When?”

“I kept it all of these years. I knew you hated that you didn’t have it. Plus the fact that Renee was wearing it when she was killed, that kind of squicked you out, too,” he chuckled. “So, I took it to a jeweler, had the center stone replaced and the ring cleaned up, obviously.”

“This is beautiful, Edward and you’re right, I did miss it. But, I think that this belongs on someone else’s finger,” I murmured, caressing the center stone. “Lizzie got a rock from Harry and I know that you helped David find a ring for Yvette. The person who may not get _this_ deserves it.”

“You want to give it to Marie?” Edward asked. I nodded. “I think she’ll love it. Honestly, I’d rather be giving it to her future husband, but having it come from us is just as special.”

“Marie, I think, won’t ever get married, Edward. She’s tried going out on dates and the few that call back, they aren’t genuine. She may find someone, but to know that she will receive this from both of us, who love her regardless, it’s more poignant,” I said, closing the ring box.

“You’re right, baby,” he said, tucking it into his pocket.

“Now, I’ve got you a present, too. It’s not sparkly but it is special,” I said, handing him the bag.

“I was wondering what this was,” Edward chuckled. He took out the tissue paper and his eyes widened when he saw his gift. Turning over the thick volume in his hands, he smiled softly. Running his fingers over the title, he chuckled. “ _Happily Ever After._ ”

“It’s our story,” I said, flipping the book open. Inside, there were pictures, scans of important documents, and our story. I had worked with Esme, Alice and Sue to create this. It took over a year and I had planned on giving this to my husband on our twenty-fifth anniversary, regardless of where it was being held. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” he sniffled. “It’s missing one thing, though.” He flipped to the end and tucked Lizzie’s sonogram picture in the back cover. “Now, it’s complete.”

“That’s the thing, Edward. It never will be,” I said as I guided him back to our party. Lizzie and Harry were dancing, content in their little bubble. David had his arm looped around Yvette as they talked to Grace and Meredith. EJ and Marie were dancing with Gregory. Alice and Jasper were cuddled in a chair while Carlisle and Esme kissed near the bar. Sue and Charlie were swaying to the sultry rumba music, lost in each other’s eyes. Emmett and Rose were arguing, but he caught her off guard, kissing her soundly and ending their argument. “Our story will never ever be complete. It will forever go on. But two things are for certain, Edward.”

“What’s that?” he asked.

“The first thing is that I love you with my whole heart, Dr. McFuckme,” I giggled, cuddling close to his strong body.

“That’s a given. Mrs. McFucke, I love you with every ounce of my being and I will always love you,” he smiled, cupping my chin back and pressing his soft lips to mine. “ _Mi amore,_ What’s the second thing?”

“We got our happy ending,” I said, enfolding him in warm embrace.

“That we did, Bella. That we did,” Edward replied, looking over our family and letting the calm and joy of this wash over us.

_Our happily ever after…_

_Fin_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
